Casualidad o Destino
by KatieCostaRica
Summary: Esta es una historia de romance y amor puro entre la Dr. Lauren Lewis y Bo Dennis, narra como se cruzan sus caminos y como el amor entre ambas se vuelve invencible. Ninguno de los personajes dentro de mi historia me pertenecen
1. Dr Lauren Lewis

Un nuevo día empezada en la ciudad, Lauren era nueva acabada de tomar un trabajo en el hospital central de la ciudad, tenía pocas horas de haber llegado, ya se había instalado en su nuevo departamento de dos pisos, el cual había tratado de decorar con artículos de sus gustos habituales.

Era su primer día en la ciudad y ya quería dedicarse de lleno al trabajo, característica esencial en ella, siempre inmersa en su trabajo como doctora, pero era viernes y no era sino hasta el lunes cuando iniciaría su jornada laboral, por lo tanto pensó que durante ese fin de semana se dedicaría a terminar de ordenar las cosas en su nuevo departamento y conocer un poco de la ciudad que ahora se convertiría en parte de su vida.

Con un gran pantalla posicionada en su sala arriba de la chimenea y un gran sofá frente a él, la cocina impecable con una pequeña isla elaborada en mármol en donde temporalmente posicionaba su laptop, arriba en su habitación su cama grande con sábanas limpias, y en su baño cada cosa colocado estratégicamente. Lauren mira a su alrededor y suspira al ver que todo está en su lugar.

Mientras se dirigía a su nevera a tomar un poco de agua fresca, un recuerdo invadió su memoria, _se veía a ella misma mientras estaba en la Universidad, toda una universitaria caminando por los pasillos con una pila de libros sobre sus manos que tapaba a medias su rostro_, tomo su vaso con agua y se dirigió a su sofá, continuo recordando, _como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, como se había convertido en una doctora con reconocimientos y elogios durante toda su vida estudiantil, y como hoy iniciaba una nueva aventura en su vida, un trabajo nuevo y muchas cosas por conocer aún._

Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa que estaba frente al sofá, y colocó su cabeza hacía atrás dejándola caen sobre uno de los brazos de su sofá, poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta que se encontró totalmente acostada, ya sin sus zapatos, y trayendo aún más recuerdos a su presente, pero esta vez los recuerdos se centraron en aquella chica de cabezo oscuro que había conocido durante su periodo en la Universidad, recordó cada gesto, mirada y sonrisa, ella se llamaba Nadia, era una chica preciosa, Lauren suspiraba mientras recordaba como la conoció en la biblioteca de su Universidad mientras chocaron al tratar de tomar el mismo libro, era estudiante de medicina al igual que Lauren, pero iba un año atrás.

Después de ese día en la biblioteca Lauren recuerda cómo se volvieron inseparables, compartía sus apuntes, trabajos, comidas, salidas en las noches, era como si estuvieran en sintonía, para ese entonces Lauren estaba totalmente definida, y desde muy corta edad, ya sabía que eran las chicas quienes ponían su mundo al revés.

El tiempo en la Universidad se hacía largo en ocasiones, pero cuando Lauren y Nadia estaban juntas se pasaba volando, Lauren podía sentir la atracción entre ambas, hasta que un día se atrevió y la beso en los labios, Nadia no supo cómo reaccionar pero respondió su beso. Eso solo fue el comienzo de una relación que parecía perfecta, pero que lastimaría a Lauren de una forma profunda.

Los días pasaban Lauren y Nadia, cada día se conocían más, a pensar de toda la intensidad que sentían una por la otra, nunca llegaron a consumar ese amor que se profesaban, hasta cierto punto Lauren hoy lo consideraba como algo positivo, ya que quizás haberlo hecho con ella, la hubiera lastimado aún más.

Un día mientras Lauren asistía a la lavandería de la Universidad y sus pensamientos divagaban en el examen de anatomía que tendría la próxima semana, pensó que era necesario recoger unos libros en la biblioteca para ampliar sus conocimientos en esta materia, después de haber dejado su ropa en la lavandería se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioteca, para su desgracias ese día Lauren entendería que en ocasiones el amor se desintegra más rápido de lo esperado, así que mientras se dirigía a la sección se ciencia con cada paso que daba escuchaba más cerca una voz muy familiar, pero todavía no podía distinguirla, sino hasta que dio media vuelta y vio a Nadia en los brazos de otra chica, riendo, y hablando en voz baja, para ese momento Nadia no se había percatado de la presencia de Lauren, y descaradamente besa a la otra chica apasionadamente, en ese momento una lágrima rodó en la mejilla de Lauren mientras todavía estada acostada en el sofá.

Después de ese día el roto corazón de Lauren empezó a construir un muro lo bastante fuerte y alto para que nadie pudiera atravesarlo, ese mismo día cuando Sara se encontró con Lauren, esta no podía ocultar su tristeza pero sobretodo su disgusto al pensar en la traición de Nadia, con forme la conversación avanzaba entre ellas, Lauren le preguntó a Nadia donde había estado la tarde del día anterior, ella contestó que había estado estudiando para los exámenes que se aproximaban la otra semana, fue en ese momento cuando el corazón de Lauren se quebró en pedazos más pequeños los cuales sabía que sería casi imposibles volverlos a unir.

Con toda la tristeza que la embargaba confrontó a Nadia y le dijo lo que ella había visto, Nadia no sabía que decir, era imposible ocultar su rostro de culpabilidad, Lauren la miró con sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir, Nadia trato de disculparse, pero Lauren de una forma muy madura simplemente le dijo:

- "No te preocupes Nadia, no pasa nada, son solo lecciones que en ocasiones nos toca aprender de la manera más fría, no te voy a mentir me rompiste el corazón, y sé que me costará mucho recuperarme, pero seré fuerte, te encontré, me enamoré y te olvidaré, espero que tu encuentres tu felicidad, yo buscaré la mía"

Con un beso en la mejilla Lauren se despidió de Nadia, ella también lloraba mientras trataba de retenerla , pero Lauren se soltó, los días pasaron y Lauren lloró casi todas las noches, hasta que una noche cansada de tanto llorar, se limpió las lágrimas, se paró y se miró en el espejo para decirse unas palabras:

- _"Es suficiente, continuaré con mi vida, me graduaré, buscaré un trabajo y dedicaré mi vida a la medicina, es hora de que Lauren Lewis empiece a vivir"._

Lo que Lauren no sabía que hoy, ahí acostada en su sofá, en esa nueva ciudad, era que alguien iba a cambia su mundo para siempre.


	2. Bo Dennis

Era de mañana, el sol apenas se asomaba entre las grietas de las paredes de la casa donde vivía Bo, Bo era la típica chica que con solo mirarla te volvía loco, era la belleza pura en carne y hueso, con ojos color chocolate, cabello oscuro, lacio y con una sonrisa que podría hacerte temblar cuando asomaba un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla.

La vida de Bo no era sencilla, durante su adolescencia tuvo que aprender que ella era diferente a todas las niñas de su salón de clases, no solo por ser la chica más linda sino por un poder extraordinario que descubrió que poseía hasta después de su adolescencia. Sí, Bo era una especie de hada que se alimentaba de la energía sexual de las personas.

A pesar que durante sus primeros años de vida y hasta aproximadamente los 18 años Bo no había conocido a nadie con las mismas características de ella o con algún otro poder similar, ella se enfrasco en un viaje lejos de su hogar adoptivo, su hogar nunca fue como esos acogedores en donde todo parecía color rosa, contrariamente su vida se basó solamente en ir al colegio y ayudar a su madre adoptiva en las cosas del hogar.

El día en que Bo decidió marcharse de su casa, fue el día en que ella sintió todo el poder del que era capaz, Mark era el chico más popular de la escuela, obviamente Bo al ser la chica más sexy y encantadora no pudo escapar de verse envuelta en un tórrido romance con Mark, durante su paso por el colegio, eran la pareja sensación, aunque ella no se sentía muy cómoda con tanta atención, así transcurrió el tiempo.

Bo podía sentir como prácticamente encendía a Mark con un solo toque de sus manos, inocentemente aún sin entender lo que hasta el día de hoy la hacía alejarse de los humanos o personas "normales". Una noche mientras Mark llevaba a Bo hasta su casa, los besos no se hicieron esperar, dos jóvenes calientes uno encima del otro, con las hormonas más allá de sus límites, Bo se sentó encima de Mark para poder besarlo más sensualmente, en ese momento ella sintió que algo dentro de ella se despertaba, sentía hambre, pero no hambre de un bocadillo, era ese deseo sexual, era una necesidad extrasensorial que la hizo besar con más fuerza a Mark.

Mark no se resistía, acercaba más a Bo, mientras la sostenía por la espalda, ya semidesnuda, por un momento mientras los besos se hacía más apasionadas, un pequeño destellos color azul paso por los ojos de Bo, Bo sentía como iba en aumento su temperatura y como se sentía cada vez más hambrienta, sin darse cuenta, el sostén de Bo ya había desaparecido, Mark presiona a Bo contra su pecho y Bo sin darse cuenta empieza a drenarlo, con cada beso de Bo una pequeña onda azul salía de la boca de Mark hacía la de ella, ninguno de los dos se percataba de los sucedía ya que los dos tenían sus ojos cerrados. Lo único era que Mark tenía era una sensación extraordinaria de felicidad y Bo sentía como se llenaba cada vez más de una sensación inexplicable, era como si de pronto tuviera una fuerza invencible.

Cuando Bo termina el beso, se da cuenta que Mark no se mueve, ella no sabía lo que pasaba, a como pudo se puso su sostén y su camiseta nuevamente, ella le daba pequeños golpes a las mejillas a Mark, tratando de despertarlo, pero él no reaccionaba, en ese momento Bo entendió que algo realmente malo había pasado.

Salió de la camioneta de Mark y se dirigió a su casa, agarró un poco de ropa la metió en su mochila y solo con eso salió de su casa para nunca volver. Pasó el tiempo y este recuerdo todavía está en la memoria de Bo como una pesadilla que la hace creer que siempre será un monstro que nunca podrá amar.

Alejarse de su casa resultó ser el inicio de la vida de Bo, a como pudo empezó a indagar un poco acerca de dónde venía su familia, encontró muy poca información, pero un día sin previo aviso, ella entró a un pequeño Bar de la ciudad que la había acogido Toronto, al dar el primer paso y entrar al lugar todo era concurrido, por alguna extraña razón al entrar al sitio se sintió segura, era como estar en casa, todos parecían "normales" en otros términos seres humanos, ella se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza, un hombre pequeño se la sirvió.

- _"Eres nueva por aquí",_ dijo el pequeño hombre al otro lado del mostrador

- _"Hola, si soy nueva por aquí, este parece un lugar muy acogedor_", dijo Bo

- _"No te dejes engañar, a veces esto parece un rin de pelea_", dijo el hombre con cara un poco burlona

Bo sonríe ampliamente, el hoyuelo apareció lentamente llamando la atención de un hombre alto de barba que estaba cerca de Bo.

- _"Hola mi nombre es Trick_" dijo el pequeño hombre

- _"Hola, soy Bo" _

- _"Mmmm, bonito nombre, de dónde viene? _Preguntó Trick

- _"Mi nombre completo es Ysabeu, pero toda la vida me han llamado Bo"_ contestó

En ese momento Trick se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha que estaba frente a él, el nombre que ella acababa de pronunciar resonó en lo profundo de su corazón, una extraña sensación embargó su mente, por un momento recordó a su hija.

- _"Estas bien?"_ pregunta Bo

Trick reacciona ante la pregunta.

- _"Si, sí, estoy bien"_ responde Trick

Mientras Bo terminaba su cerveza, se había percatado que el hombre de barba que estaba cerca de ella, no dejaba de mirarla, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, debido a su belleza, ello lo miro y sonrió.

Dyson que estaba en el otro extremo le devolvió la sonrisa, poco a poco se acercó hasta que entablaron una conversación completa, se presentaron mutuamente y la noche cayó.

Bo llamó a Trick y le dijo.

- _"Cuanto te debo" _

- _"No te preocupes, hoy tu eres mi invitada, tómalo como una bienvenida a la ciudad_", dijo Trick.

- _"No"_, responde Bo, "_por favor dime cuanto te debo"_

- _"De verdad, no es nada, y no me hagas repetirlo sino me sentiré ofendido" _dijo Trick con su rostro serio pero a la vez ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Bo.

- _"Muchas Gracias", _responde Bo.

Antes de irse Bo, le hace una pregunta a Trick:

- _"Dime de casualidad no necesitas ayuda aquí en el bar"_

Trick sabía que todo estaba bajo control en su pequeño bar, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que tener a Bo cerca, que tenía que protegerla. Así que sin decir nada más que _"Estas contratada_", él tomó la mano de Bo y le indicó que mañana mismo podía iniciar su trabajo en el Dal.

Bo, con su rostro lleno de entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa se despidió de Trick y Dyson, para dirigirse a su casa. No podía creer que ya había encontrado un trabajo estable por primera vez.

Sin hacer ninguna otra parada se dirigió a su casa, se tiró en la cama y se durmió profundamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Era sábado por la mañana Lauren se levantó del sofá donde se había quedado dormida la noche anterior, recogió su cabello en un cola y se dirigió a su dormitorio, buscó en su closet ropa cómoda para vestirse y la dejó en su cama mientras se daba una ducha.

Hoy ella había decidido salir a conocer el lugar que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar, sin más preámbulos se puso sus jeans vaqueros, unos botines y una camiseta sencilla de cuello en v, aunque en muchas ocasiones Lauren había notado que su jeans ajustados llamaban un poco la atención de los hombres, una pequeña sonrisa salía cuando una chica la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó una taza, se sirvió un poco de café; con cada sorbo ella sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, era una fiel tomadora de café. Al terminar su taza, subió a su baño se cepilló los dientes, acomodo su cabello rubio, lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros y se envolvió en una nube de perfume, ella era muy femenina y cuidadosa con su apariencia personal.

Salió de su apartamento, el día era soleado, casi no habían nubes en el cielo, Lauren suspiró, sonrió y empezó a caminar, aunque el Hospital estaba a unas pocas cuadras de su departamento, no conocía del todo la ciudad, así que trató de bordear cada esquina, de aprender cada dirección y cada sitio que le pareció interesante.

Cuando pasó frente al Dal, Lauren miró con curiosidad, le pareció un lugar peculiar pero acogedor al mismo tiempo, eran las 8 de la mañana, el lugar estaba cerrado, aunque era un bar Trick acostumbraba a abrir en la mañana, ya que muchos disfrutaban de sus deliciosos panqueques.

Dentro del Dal, Bo ya estaba en marcha, mientras Trick le explicaba cuál sería su nuevo trabajo, Bo dirigió su mirada un momento hacia la ventana, pero solo pudo ver unos risos rubios que pasaron, ella fijó su mirada un segundo en ellos, pero volvió ante el llamado de Trick.

Lauren continuó caminado, conociendo y admirando la frescura de la mañana, mientras se alejaba del Dal, pensó que en algún momento visitaría ese lugar que había llamado tanto su atención.

Compro un par de donas y un café y se dirigió al parque más cercano a tratar de comer algo, se sentó en una banca del parque, los arboles grandes se movían un poco con el viento y ella disfrutaba el dulce sabor de las donas y el café en su boca.

Bo por otro lado había empezado a acomodas las sillas dentro del Dal, Trick limpiaba la barra mientras interrogaba a Bo, ella se sentía bien al hablar con él, era como si algo los uniera, sentía una conexión con este viejo hombre que acaba de conocer hace apenas un días atrás.

Trick había pasado la noche tratando de buscar fotografías de su hija, Bo había ocasionado en él una explosión de recuerdos, cuando al fin encontró una, inmediatamente se dio cuenta, había un hoyuelo en la mejilla de su hija que era inconfundible, y era el mismo que había visto la noche anterior en Bo.

Cuando Bo empezó a contarle su vida pasada a Trick, acerca de sus padres adoptivos, de su difícil adolescencia a Trick no le quedó duda, Bo era su nieta, aquella muchacha que estaba frente al él, de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa inconfundible era su nieta, y sabía lo que era, instintivamente supo que era un Súcubo.

Aunque Bo obvió esa parte de su historia, ya Trick lo sabía, durante toda la mañana Trick estuvo analizando cómo decirle a la chica que acaba de contratar que él era su abuelo, aunque los nervios lo estaban traicionando Trick respiró profundo y llamó a Bo.

- _"Bo, tengo algo que decirte",_ dijo Trick con su rostro angustiado ante la incertidumbre de Bo.

- _"Claro, dime Trick, de que se trata"_, respondió Bo un poco desconcertada

- _"Ven acompáñame_", dijo Trick

Bo acompañó a Trick hasta un compartimiento que tenía detrás de la barra, parecía un cuarto antiguo, lleno de muchos libros antiguos, ella se sentó en un sofá rojo que él tenía, él tomó un silla y la colocó frente a Bo para poder sostener sus manos, ella ya había notado lo nervioso que estaba, pero en el fondo ella ya confiaba en Trick.

- "_Escucha Bo, todo esto te parecerá muy extraño, pero debo decírtelo"_

- _"Está bien Trick, puedes decirme lo que sea", dio Bo_

El miró la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

- _" Bo, yo sé acerca de tus poderes"_

- _" A que te refieres",_ contestó Bo, tratando de evadir a Trick

- " _Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte, sé que eres un Súcubo"_

Aunque Bo entendía lo que Trick estaba tratando de decirle, ella nunca había escuchado algún término relacionado a sus habilidades.

- "_Un qué?",_ dice Bo

- _"Un súcubo, es una especie de fae o hada, no había conocido a otro desde tu madre",_ dijo Trick

- _"Mi madre", _dijo Bo con voz temblorosa

- _"Si tu madre"_, contestó Trick

- "_Conoces a mi madre, donde está, como sabes que ella es un súcubo"_

Verás Bo dijo Trick, por mucho tiempo hemos existido, no somos simples historias encerradas en libros de cuentos, existe un mundo Fae, en el que nos desenvolvemos, pero tratamos de ser lo más normal posible y no llamar la atención.

Tú no eres la única en esta habitación con algún poder especial, Bo miró a Trick, y le preguntó "A que te refieres, tú también eres… fae", dijo con algo de incredulidad todavía, "Sí", responde Trick, por muchos años he estado aquí, yo soy el "Rey de Sangre", y tú eres mi nieta.

Al escuchar esto Bo se levantó del sofá, donde había estado sentada desde que Trick empezó a revelarle toda la historia, ella empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras Trick continuaba explicándole un poco más,

- _" Escucha, sabía de tu existencia, pero no sabía donde estabas, ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde que tu madre desapareció y no tuve más información de ti, no hasta ayer, cuando te sentaste en mi barra y sonreíste, sabes tienes su sonrisa"_

Bo se detuvo y sonrió un poco, aún estaba tratando de procesar toda la información que cayó encima de ella como un balde de agua fría, ahora no solo tenía un trabajo, sino además su jefe sería su abuelo. Ella se sentó nuevamente y tomo una respiración profunda.

- "_Trick",_ dijo con vos temblorosa y ojos vidriosos.

- _"Toda mi vida he tratado de ocultar esto acerca de mí, siempre pensé que era un monstro, alguien que debía alejarse de las personas, para evitar lastimarlas, nunca supe de alguien con alguna característica similar a las que poseo, y hoy tu vienes y me dices que somos una especie de Fae, que existimos desde hace miles de años y que además de todo esto tu eres mi abuelo, todo esto parece un sueño para mi ahora mismo"._

- _"Lo sé Bo, solo espero que por favor lo tomes con calma y te quedes, para mí sería un honor tener a mi nieta, y además poder protegerla."_

- _"Trick…, _dijo Bo con su mirada hacia el suelo, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto al que Trick la había llevado, tomó las llaves de su camaro amarillo y salió del Dal.

Un sentimiento de angustia rodeo a Trick, al pensar que Bo no volvería.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado, son nueva en esto, pero estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mi en esta historia. cada día saltan más ideas a mi cabeza, espero poder transmitírselas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Ya había caído el sol, aún era sábado y Lauren decidió pasar al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y llenar un poco su nevera que aún estaba un poco vacía. Mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos buscando la sección en donde se encontraban las pastas, escuchaba a una chica por el pasillo contrario hablando en entre ruso y español: _"hey, Bo bo, donde estás, espero que al llegar a casa este tu lindo trasero en el sofá, hoy tendremos disparos de vodka, así que prepárate para hacer volar tu cabeza"_. Lauren no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar a la chica, después de haber depositado en su carrito del súper todo lo que necesitaba se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

Para su sorpresa la chica que había escuchado estada a en la otra caja, pagando 4 botellas de vodka, Lauren la miró, la chica parecía un poco desesperada, mascaba goma, vestía con una leggins y una blusa larga, y botas de plataforma con cordones que llegaban casi por debajo de su rodilla, tenía pelo largo negro y unos ojos celestes enormes, le pareció una chica linda.

Lauren terminó de pagar su cuenta, eran apenas un par de bolsas con lo necesario, las tomó en sus manos y se dirigió a su apartamento, al llegar a como pudo puso la llave en su puerta y la abrió, entró y puso las bolsas sobre la pequeña isla en su cocina, se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró en el sofá.

Empezó a acomodar las cosas que trajo del supermercado en su nevera, ya era de noche así que tomo una manzana, encendió su computadora y se puso trabajar, a pesar de que todavía no había iniciado labores en el hospital, Lauren no podía dejar su lado geek, ella era toda una cerebrito que le encantaba a ciencia.

Mientras tanto en la "crack house", ese nombre era el que Kenzi había escogido para la casa que compartía con Bo, debido a que las paredes parecían sostenerse sola, había grietas por todos lados, pero al fin de cuentas era su hogar, "hello, yo, yo, donde estás "dolor de trasero", dice Kenzi mientras entra a la casa con sus 4 botellas de vodka.

Al llegar a la sala, encuentra a Bo sentada en el sofá, inmediatamente nota la tristeza en los ojos de Bo, deja las botellas en la mesa y se dirige a su amiga. Las vidas de Kenzi y Bo se habían cruzado una noche mientras se encontraban en un bar,

**Flashback**

Cuando Kenzi salió del bar a tomar un poco de aire, Bo vio como un tipo la siguió, al sentir las malas intenciones lo siguió, y no estaba equivocada, al salir del bar vio como el hombre tenía a Kenzi contra la pared en uno de los callejones, su instinto protector salió de sus entrañas, se dirigió al sitio y con ojos de furia le dijo:

- _"Hey, tu grandulón, que crees que haces, no deberías buscar a alguien de tu tamaño"_

El hombre que sobrepasaba los 2 metros de altura, con brazos tan enormes que podrían derribar el concreto con un solo golpe, dirigió la mirada hacia la morena, y con una risa sarcástica le dijo:

- _" Y no me digas, tu eres de mi tamaño?,_ dijo el riendo

- _" Ven y compruébalo",_ dijo Bo

La simple expresión de Bo, fue como si le hubieran escupido en la cara, el suela a Kenzi que apenas podía respirar, y se coloca frente a Bo, ella sonríe de forma sexy y aparece el destello azul en sus ojos, sin pensarlo Bo tomó al hombre y con un conjunto de golpes empezó a poner al hombre en su lugar.

Kenzi únicamente se quedó observando como la morena de ojos de chocolate y ahora azules le daba una tremenda paliza al "gigante", resultaba ser algo extraordinario, por un momento vio como Bo dejó de golpearlo y se acercó para besarlo, en su mente pensó: "eso debe ser alguna especie de ritual para terminar la paliza", pero cuando sus grandes ojos celestes se concentraron pudo ver como una onda azul salía de la boca del grandulón y se perdía en la garganta de Bo.

El hombre no parecía resistirse, en cambio una gran sonrisa se posicionaba en sus labios, cuando Bo terminó de besarlo, el tipo yacía en el suelo totalmente inmóvil pero con una gran sonrisa. Bo al ver lo que había hecho nuevamente, observó a Kenzi, se puso de pié y empezó a alejarse, Kenzi no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Ella se puso de pie y corrió en busca de Bo, al alcanzarla no paraba de hablar de todo lo que acababa de ver "OMG, le has dado una barrida a ese cabrón", Bo continuaba caminando con pasos acelerados, y Kenzi la seguía "WOW, eso fue extraordinario, donde aprendiste a pelear de esa forma y cómo haces eso es como si hubieras drenado la sangre azul de ese príncipe".

Al escuchar esto Bo se detiene de golpe, vuelve su mirada a Kenzi y le pregunta: "Que has dicho", Kenzi la mira y dice "lo que acabas de hacer", para ese momento la adrenalina ya empezaba a dejar su cuerpo, haciéndola caer desmayada, Bo reacciona rápido y la atrapa, ella sabía que no podía dejarla debido a lo que sabía.

La levanta y se la pone en su hombro, la mete en su auto y la lleva a la "Crack house", cuando llegan la pone en el sofá, Bo estaba nerviosa al saber que esa pequeña chica que ahora estaba en su casa sabía de lo que ella era capaz.

Trato de despertarla, pero al verla dormir y roncar como un avión a punto de despegar, la dejó descansar, en ese momento la ternura invadió su corazón, analizó como esta chica aun viendo lo que ella había hecho no salió corriendo asustada, al contrario la siguió y casi que sintió la admiración de la chica hacia ella.

Bo sabía que al despertarse tendría que darle todas las respuestas, y correr el riego de ser juzgada como lo que ella siempre había creído que era, un monstro.

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente Kenzi se levanta de un solo brinco del sofá donde la había dejado Bo, realizó un escaneo perimetral para poder ver donde se encontraba, nada le era familiar. Lo único era que había una chica de cabello castaño en la cocina sirviendo dos tazones con cereal froot loop.

- "Hola" dijo Kenzi

- "Hola, como has dormido" contesta Bo

- "Mmmm no lo sé creo que una par de almohadas extra no me hubieran caído mal" responde Kenzi, tratando de romper el hielo.

- "Entonces… esta es tu casa?,

- "Sí, me gustan los espacios amplio y la buena ventilación" dice Bo sabiendo que su casa era realmente vieja y agrietada por todas las paredes.

- "Genial" contesta Kenzi

- "Escucha", dice Bo con vos más seria, "te acuerdas de algo de lo que pasó ayer?" pregunta esperando que la chica haya perdido la memoria o haya creído que todo era un sueño

- "Mmmm no mucho… dice Kenzi acercándose al tazón de cereal, "pero si te refieres a que si recuerdo tu boca succionando al chico del bar… y toma una cucharada de cereal.

Bo sintió como su estómago se encogió, ella miró a Kenzi y le dijo:

- "Ok, déjame explicar eso"

Kenzi tomó su tazón de cereal entre sus manos y Bo comenzó a contarle su historia, con cada detalle los ojos de Kenzi parecían agrandarse un poco más, Bo fue honesta con ella y no se reservó nada, le explicó acerca de sus poderes y que en realidad ella lo consideraba una maldición, le contó lo que había sucedido con Mark, que resultó ser lo mismo que le había hecho al matón que había tratado de tomar a Kenzi. Bo recorrió su vida nuevamente para contárselo todo.

Cuando Bo terminó de relatarle su historia ya Kenzi iba por su tercer tazón de cereal, ella lo dejó en la mesa y miro a Bo, acabas de contarme algo que solo se lee en los cuentos de hadas, "Exactamente" exclamó Bo, eso soy, soy un Fae.

Kenzi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y tomó la mano de Bo, y en un tono serio dijo: "sabes no importan si eres un hada, ángel o demonio, ayer tú me salvaste y eso dice mucho de ti, tú me protegiste y te lo voy agradecer toda la vida", Bo no apartó ni un solo segundo su mirada, todavía le parecía increíble lo que estaba escuchando, "…claro que si me dejas quedarme a vivir contigo te lo voy agradecer toda la eternidad" dijo Kenzi ahora con unos ojos de cachorro y una sonrisa en su rostro, Bo sabía lo que Kenzi quería decirle.

- " Eres bienvenida" dijo Bo

Kenzi salto del banco de la cocina y abrazó fuertemente a Bo, desde ese momento se volvieron prácticamente inseparables, como hermanas.

- "Por cierto mi nombre es Kenzi"

- "Puedes llamarme Bo", contesta con una enorme sonrisa Bo.

**Presente**

Al acercarse Kenzi, Bo todavía estaba con su mirada fija hacia el frente, ella se sienta y le dice _"Ok, dime que le pasa a tu corazón"_, Bo se acerca a Kenzi para poner la cabeza en su hombro y suspira:_ "Te acuerdas que te conté que ya tenía un nuevo trabajo"_ dice ella con vos baja, _" Si, claro y gracias a eso tendré shots gratis"_, dice Kenzi, mientras Bo suelta una pequeña sonrisa,_ " Mi jefe, Trick es mi abuelo"_, Kenzi se separa un poco de Bo con sus cejas arqueadas hacía arriba, _"Si, hoy me lo dijo, y además ya se lo que soy, son un Sucúbu, una clase de fae que se alimenta de la energía sexual de las personas"._

_"Trick me lo ha dicho todo, en realidad él es fae también_, Kenzi abraza a su amiga y le dice,_ "buenos veamos el lado positivo de las cosas, ya no solo tendremos shots gratis sino además has encontrado a alguien cercano a ti, alguien de tu familia._

Bo se acogió al abrazo y suspiro, Kenzi no sé lo que haría sin ti. Esa noche Kenzi decidió que no sería noche de vodka, simplemente se quedó sentada en el sofá al lado de su amiga.

Continuará


	5. Capítulo 5

Era domingo y Lauren estaba a tan solo un día de entrar al Hospital, de pronto sus nervios empezaron a invadirla, al pensar que tendría que dar lo mejor de ella para poder mantener este trabajo que la posicionaba como la doctora sensación en todo el Hospital.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Lauren permanecía aun en su cama, algo inusual en ella, pero hoy era domingo y podía tomarse un poco más de tiempo para permanecer todavía entre las sábanas.

Bo mientras tanto en su "Crack House", todavía permanecía profundamente dormida en el centro de su cama, la cual tenía un estilo entre medieval y moderno, con un toque realmente mágico, en cada esquina de su cama había un tipo de sábana o cortina que la hacía elegante y a la vez muy acogedora.

Kenzi también había caído profundamente dormida en su habitación, aunque su habitación estaba en un extremo totalmente opuesto a la habitación de Bo, sus ronquidos y ruido mientras dormía en ocasiones se podían escuchar en toda la casa.

Era hora de levantarse y tomar un baño pensó Lauren, así que preparó un baño de burbujas con la idea de poder relajarse y tratar de acomodar un poco las ideas para el día de mañana, ella se miró al espejo y se mostró una sonrisa a ella misma, aunque nadie se lo había dicho aún, Lauren era realmente una mujer muy bella, poco a poco empezó a desprenderse de la pijama, mientras su pantalones cortos bajaban y acariciaban su piernas largas y tonificadas, ella levantaba su blusa, para dejar ver su abdomen totalmente tonificado, sus brazo largos y fuertes a la vez la hacía una chica extraordinariamente bella, aunque esos atributos casi nunca se notaban debido al uso de su bata de doctora o de algún suéter o chaqueta que en la mayoría de las veces usaba.

Totalmente desnuda poco a poco se introdujo en la tina llena de espuma y burbujas, recogió su cabello para no mojarlo, y se recostó para deslizar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, ella trataba de despejar su mente, y a la vez trataba de analizar la complejidad de las células del cuerpo humano, recordaba como una serie de eventos bioquímicos complejos se presentan para reparar el tejido dañado cuando un individuo presenta una herida, eso era algo que siempre le había gustado, la capacidad del cuerpo humano para sanar y la rapidez con que lo hacía, aunque muchas veces eso dependía del buen estado de la persona, de su forma de alimentación o hasta de los estilos de vida de cada uno, pero a ella le parecía fascinante todo ese proceso.

Bo ya se había levantado y estaba tomando un baño, mientras las gotas recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante tratando de sentir por un instantes cada una de ella sobre su cuerpo, Bo tenía un cuerpo increíblemente sexy, músculos fuertes y delineados, un trasero que empezaba a curvearse al llegar al final de su espalda, y unos pechos perfectos, redondos y de un tamaño normal, pero la firmeza de ellos los hacían ver más grandes de lo normal, se podría decir que Bo tenía un cuerpo tan seductor que podría encender a cualquiera con solo verla, con o sin ropa encima.

Ella salió del baño y no se puso nada más que unas bragas color negro y su kimono rojo encima, era domingo y trataba de no pensar en todo lo que Trick le había dicho. A pesar de todo esto ella sabía que debía darle una respuesta a Trick. Así que se decidió ir a hablar con el después del desayuno.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de cereal, mientras oía los pasos de Kenzi sobre las escaleras, todavía era algo tempano para que ella estuviera levantada pero aun así se sentó junto a su amiga, Bo le sirvió un poco de cereal, Kenzi todavía parecía un poco dormida, _"hoy he decidido ir hablar con Trick" _dijo Bo, Kenzi abrió su poco más sus ojos y dijo con vos tranquila y ojos de cachorrito _"será que podré disfrutar de algunos panqueques, mientras Ustedes arreglan sus diferencias por no haberte mecido en un columpio mientras eras pequeña"_, Bo sonrió un poco, la miró y dijo _" Esta bien, puedes venir conmigo"._

Lauren ya había salido del baño y además ya había tomado su taza de café matutina, se sentó en su sofá, tomó el control remoto y empezó a buscar algún canal de TV que llamara su atención, este en realidad sería un día tranquilo para estar en casa y disfrutar de ese pequeño espacio y silencio que le brindaba su departamento, ella sabía que a partir de mañana mucha de su tranquilidad desaparecería.

El medio día se acercaba Bo y Kenzi se dirigía al Dal, aunque era domingo Trick abría el bar para deleite de muchos, al ver entrar a Bo por la puerta, pudo sentir que la mirada de todos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña chica, delgada y de cabello oscuro que venía a su lado, instantáneamente entendió por qué, Kenzi era humana, aunque al bar en ocasiones entraba alguien que no era Fae, no era muy común, por un momento eso preocupó a Trick, pero al ver a su nieta que se acercaba no encontró problema alguno, si era amiga de Bo, era amigo de la familia.

Bo y Kenzi llegaron hasta la barra, Trick se dirigió a ellas inmediatamente, a pesar de ser un domingo el bar ya lucía algo concurrido, Bo pudo observar como Dyson estaba en la mesa de pool con otro hombre de sombrero y tenía su mirada fija en ella, ella podía sentir como el aura de Dyson se iluminaba cada vez que la veía, ese había sido uno de los poderes que Bo podría decir que disfrutaba un poco, ya que ella podía saber cuándo alguien estaba interesado en ella o cuando alguien estaba totalmente excitado. En algunas ocasiones le parecía totalmente sexy ver como el aura de alguien brillaba.

Trick se acercó a ellas, y antes de que Bo empezara hablar, Kenzi dice: _"Hey Grandpa",_ el lado extrovertido de Kenzi siempre aparecía, _"No te preocupes ella sabe todo acerca de mí",_ dijo Bo. Trick respira profundamente y dirige su mirada hacia su nieta _"Entonces Bo, que has decidido" _pregunta Trick algo nervioso,

- _"Mira, no te voy a mentir, todo esto ha resultado ser una sorpresa para mí, puede que me lleve algún tiempo asimilarlo aún, pero estoy dispuesta a_ _continuar con el trabajo y tratar de ir tomando confianza, pero quiero que sepas que estoy en ello y voy a poner de mi parte. Nunca he tenido a alguien real de mi familia y tú eres el único. Así que aquí me tienes"_

Trick con ojos vidriosos que trató de ocultar con una sonrisa de por medio, tomó la mano de Bo y la presionó, "Gracias" le dijo. Bo le devolvió el apretón de manos, Kenzi que se había levantado de la barra para inspeccionar el bar y además para darles un poco de privacidad a Trick y Bo, ella volvió en el momento en que sus manos aún estaban juntas._ "Hey, Old men ya le has comprado algunos dulces a tu nueva nieta"_, Trick sonríe ampliamente mientras suelta la mano de Bo. _"Esta es Kenzi"_ dice Bo, _"No, pero puedo preparar uno panqueques para las dos"_ dijo Trick, los ojos de Kenzi se iluminaron y abrazó a Trick, esto fue algo inesperado para él, pero pudo soportarlo.

Cuando Kenzi terminó el abrazo que casi lo deja sin aliento, él se levantó y dijo _"Ella está con nosotros"_, eso fue como avisarles a todos que aunque ella era humana contaba con su aprobación para visitar el Dal y permanecer en el. _"Era necesario hacer esto, este es un sitio frecuentado por fae, así que es bueno especificar que ella está de nuestro lado"_ explica Trick.

Kenzi y Bo se sintieron un poco más cómodas. Trick se digirió a preparar los panqueques que había prometido, mientras tanto Kenzi se acerca al oído de Bo y susurra: "_Bobolicious creo que hay cierto caballero alto allá por el pool, que no te ha perdido con la mirada desde que entramos",_ Bo vuelve su mirada hacia el chico y lentamente sonríe, ella podía notar que el aura de Dyson era muy luminosa, eso le indicaba que si estuvieran en un sitio a solas, él ya se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella.

_"Si, es el Dyson"_ le dice Bo a Kenzi, "_mmmm, así que ya se conocen_", Kenzi la mira con una sonrisa pícara y un poco maliciosa, Bo sonríe un poco "_no es lo que te imaginas, apenas hace unos días nos conocimos, parece ser un chico lindo_", "_y además parece que babea por ti_" dice Kenzi.

De pronto ven como Dyson da paso para que alguien más se una a jugar pool con su amigo Hale, mientras el se aleja y se dirige hacia las dos chicas.

- _"Hola Bo_", dice con una vos grave y seductora.

- "_Hola_", responde Bo

- "_Las puedo invitar a alg_o", dice cortésmente

- _"Claro, yo quiero una malteada de chocolate gigante"_ dice Kenzi, girando hacia la barra

- _"Ella es Kenzi_", dice Bo presentándola

- _"Hola Kenzi, un placer conocerte"_ dice Dyson mientras sonríe.

Para ese momento Trick se acercaba a Kenzi, con una montaña de panqueques y una botella de jarabe, y los pone frente a ella, ella toma su tenedor y cubierto mientras pasa su lengua sobre sus labios, deseosa de comérselos, _"agrégale a este combo una malteada de chocolate, cortesía de mi amigo Dyson"_ dice Kenzi.

- _ "Enseguida"_, responde Trick

- _ "Entonces cuando estarás trabajando de lleno por acá"?_, pregunta Dyson tratando de saber si Bo estará todas las noches que el frecuenta el Dal, o si se tendrá que convertir en un cliente fiel y visitarlo todos los días para poder verla.

- _"Por ahora empezaré hasta mañana, aunque creo que las noches serán mi nuevo horario de trabajo"_ responde Bo.

Dyson sonríe ampliamente, sabiendo que esas eran sus horas favoritas para visitar el Dal, después del trabajo. Bo notó la alegría en Dyson ante la noticia, por un momento pudo sentir la mirada de el sobre sus labios, ella lo miró y sonrió mientras se volvió su mirada hacia Kenzi, quien devoraba la pila de panqueques en su plato, ella sonrió a un más. Ahora todo parecía más tranquilo, la tensión había pasado y Bo podía sentirse un poco más segura de su nueva vida.

Por otro lado Lauren buscaba en su closet su bata y la ropa que utilizaría mañana para asistir al Hospital, estaba un poco indecisa si llevar falda o sus jeans vaqueros ajustados, por un momento analizó las posibles situaciones a las que estaría expuesta, pero también pensó que la presentación el primer día era esencial para dejar una buena impresión. Así que se decidió por la falda larga, una camiseta blanca con cuello V, y un saco muy femenino que hacía juego con su falda ajustada a su cuerpo.

Sacó su bata blanca y dejó todo colgado, listo para mañana, ya la noche había llegado y ella se dirigía a su cocina, como siempre totalmente impecable, se dispuso a hacer su cena, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le encantaba cocinar, muy pocas veces lo disfrutaba ya que la vida solitaria que había llevado hasta el momento, la hacía comer sin la compañía de alguien todas las noches.

Se decidió por algo sencillo y rápido de preparar, un sándwich sería suficiente hasta la mañana siguiente.

Para ese momento Bo y Kenzi estaban en la "crack house", con una gran pizza que había pasada comprando durante el camino de regreso.

- "Gracias por estar conmigo" dijo Bo con vos suave. Kenzi podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- "Siempre estaré contigo" responde Kenzi mientras sonríe un poco.

El día había pasado muy rápido y lleno de emociones para Bo, pero aun así se sentía tranquila de tener a Kenzi a su lado, después de cenar, Kenzi tomó el control de la TV, y se sentó en el sofá a ver el canal de animales, Bo la beso en la mejilla, "me voy a dormir" si mañana tendré un día como el de hoy necesitaré descansar toda la noche. Kenzi devuelve la mirada a su amiga "Buenas noches Bobo", "Buenas noches Kenz" responde Bo.

Lauren ya estaba entre sus sábanas tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que pasaría mañana, aunque ya había cerrado sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso, ella simplemente tomó una respiración profunda y trato de dormir.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia, realmente me da gusto que la estén disfrutando, gracias por todos los comentarios, cada uno de ellos me hace seguir adelante con esta historia.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Es lunes por la mañana y Lauren ya está en pie, baja las escaleras aunque parece normal dentro de ella existe un poco de nerviosismo, pone su máquina de hacer café, da media vuelta y hace una caminata rápida hacia su baño, sube las escaleras cada dos gradas, toma su ropa y la extiende sobre su cama, llega a su baño y se despoja de su pijama.

Hoy será una ducha rápida, no quiere tardarse más de lo debido, mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo tonificado ella toma su shampoo y enjuaga su cabello, poco a poco sumerge su manos para hacer pequeños masajes en su cuero cabelludo, eso la relaja un poco. Mientras pone todo su cuerpo debajo del dispersor de agua en su bañera, ella pone su mano sobre la pared y arquea su espalda, por un momento su mente recordó las duchas con Nadia, como la hacía vibrar con cada toque de ella en su piel.

Cuando reacciono se enjuagó el resto de jabón que todavía tenía en uno de sus muslos, y salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla y la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello goteaba aun, se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a vestirse, su bragas eran de algodón y encaje blanco, al igual que su sostén, la toalla que había utilizado para secar su cuerpo ahora estaba en su cabeza enrollado en su cabello. Poco a poco se vistió, su falda que encajaba perfectamente en su trasero y lo hacía resaltar aún más, y su camiseta ya estaba en su lugar. La secadora de cabello ya sonaba y Lauren era capaz de hacer varias cosas a la vez, mientras con una mano secaba su cabello con la otra buscaba en su bolso de maquillaje su rímel y lápiz labial.

Después de aproximadamente una media hora Lauren estaba completamente lista, lo único que hacía falta era ponerse el saco de vestir que hacía juego con su falda, tomó su bata de doctora y bajó las escaleras, la puso encima del sofá y el pequeño maletín ejecutivo en donde llevaba algunos documento que le habían solicitado por su ingreso, además de su bolso con únicamente lo necesario.

Dio media vuelta y se sirvió una taza de café, con el primer sorbo pudo sentir como salía su respiración un poco más pesada, era el reflejo de la sensación que Lauren tenía cada vez que el café ingresaba a su cuerpo.

- "Gracias Dios" , podía escucharse a Lauren suspirar

Al otro lado de la ciudad Bo ya se había levantado, y preparado café para ella, acababa de tomar una ducha y empezaba a vestirse, ella había elegido su pantalones negros favoritos, los cuales se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, tomó una blusa sin mangas negra este tipo de ropa hacía que sus atributos resaltaran aún más, sus pechos eran más que perfectos en ella, tomó una chaqueta de cuero roja y bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse con Kenzi en la planta baja, sorprendida le dice "Y a ti que bicho te picó", Kenzi vuelve su mirada a Bo y le muestra la caja de cereal froot loop vacía, Bo sonríe al ver la cara de preocupación de Kenzi ante su falta de cereal,

- "Ok, déjame llevarte a desayunar", dice Bo

- "Donde GrandPa'?" dice Kenzi con entusiasmo.

- "Si, sé que no podrías vivir sin los panqueques de Trick" responde Bo

Kenzi salta del banco de la cocina y sigue a Bo hasta la puerta, las dos chicas salen de la "Crack House", y se dirigen al camaro amarillo que está en la entrada, aunque era un vehículo viejo y algo maltratado, Bo lo amaba, en él se sentía segura y le encantaba ese toque clásico.

- "Enciéndelo! Y vámonos" expresa Kenzi

Bo se pone sus lentes de sol que son de estilo aviador, pone la llave y enciende el vehículo. No puede evitar hacer una nube de polvo al salir a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto Lauren, ya había tomado su rutinaria taza de café y lavado sus dientes y además se había bañada en perfume, se veía impecable, realmente con el atuendo que había elegido para su primer día dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta y babeando, aunque eso a ella no le resultaba cómodo, llamar la atención no era su fuerte, y más aún más con su personalidad tímida.

Lauren salió de su apartamento y bajó las escaleras hasta salir a la calle, el sentir el aire fresco de la mañana y ver el sol en lo alto la hizo sonreír de inmediato, ella doblo su bata y la puso en su brazo izquierdo, en su otra mano llevaba su maletín, realmente parecía toda una sexy ejecutiva, nadie podría imaginar al verla que ella era doctora, su cabello rubio ondulado suelto se movía con la brisa del día, y sin pensar más ella se dispuso a caminar.

Con forme pasaba las calles para llegar al Hospital, su mente no la dejaba pensar con claridad y se decía a si misma internamente

- "Cómo será el Dr. Stephen?, será uno de esos viejos amargados, que tan solo dan ordenes o será el tipo de persona que se toma su tiempo para enseñar y hacer sentir bien a los novatos dentro del Hospital?"

Muchas interrogantes invadían su cabeza, pero pronto les encontraría respuesta.

Bo había ubicado una estación de música en la radio, sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas, podían escucharse los gritos de Bo y Kenzi entonando "Locked out of heaven (Bruno Mars),

- "Cause your sex takes me to Paradise

Yeah your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah"

Bo se detuvo en la una esquina, el semáforo se había puesto en rojo, ella sabía que los días lunes eran congestionados, todos asistía a su trabajo y eso hacía lento el transitar por las calles. Mientras ella y Kenzi todavía siguen el compás de la música, su ojos se distrajeron por un momento, era una extraña sensación, fue como si todo se quedara en silencio y todo se hacía más lento, Bo había visto a una chica de cabellos rubios en la esquina, pero no podía ver su rostro aún, ya que su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su cara.

Lauren estaba en la esquina tratando de apartar un poco el cabello al menos de sus ojos, el viento había empezado a soplar un poco más fuerte, y hacía que sus ondas rubias se movieran por todos lados, mientras trataba de mantener su bata en uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano trataba de apartar el cabello de su cara.

A como pudo vio la luz roja del semáforo, y se dirigió a cruzar la calle, casi corriendo paso delante del camaro amarillo de Bo, para ese momento Lauren ni siquiera volvió su mirada para ver los vehículos, simplemente quería llegar al otro lado de la calle.

Durante ese mismo instante que Lauren batallaba un poco con la brisa, Bo estaba conteniendo la respiración, ella veía a esta chica cruzando la calle, con una falda larga y tacones que hacían resaltar el músculo de su pantorrilla, en ningún momento pudo ver su cara, pero al verla le pareció hermosa, era una clase de ejecutiva sexy inevitable de admirar. Bo no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior cuando sus ojos se instalaron en el trasero de la preciosa rubia que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos.

Lauren ya había cruzado la calle y había doblado en la siguiente esquina, lo que la hacía caminar aún más rápido, tratando de sobrepasar a los transeúntes que se dirigían en la misma dirección de ella, solo faltaban un par de cuadras más para llegar al Hospital.

Kenzi, chasqueo sus dedos al frente del rostro de Bo, tratando de que reaccionara, pero no fue hasta que la bocina de uno de los vehículos a atrás de ellas sonara insistentemente, Bo volvió su rostro al semáforo que ya estaba en verde y continuo su viaje hasta el Dal. Por un momento un pequeño suspiro de escapo de su cuerpo y en su interior su corazón emitía un latido diferente aunque fuera por unos segundo.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro aclaro su mente y sonrió a Kenzi, "Tierra, llamando a Bobo", exclamo Kenzi, "Ya, estoy de vuelta Kenz" respondió Bo. No había terminado de aparcar el auto cuando Kenzi ya había prácticamente saltado de asiento del pasajero para dirigirse al Dal. Bo salió tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y entro al bar.

Lauren por fin había llegado al Hospital, antes de entrar, ella se paró al frente y se dijo así misma "Esta es tu vida ahora, diviértete", y dio un paso para ingresar, mientras entraba podía ver gente salir y entrar al mismo tiempo, este era un ritmo al que pronto ella se acostumbraría.

- "Buenos días busco al Dr. Stephen", preguntó Lauren a la recepcionista.

- "Dr. Stephen, y quien lo busca?", dígale que Lauren Lewis lo está esperando

- "Enseguida lo llamaré", responde la recepcionista

Hasta ese momento todo estaba bajo control, y Lauren ya podía sentir la adrenalina apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- "Hola, Dra. Lewis, un placer tenerla por fin aquí", dice una vos grave detrás de Lauren

- "Hola", responde ella mientras gira y ve al Dr. Stephen. Ella además extiende su mano para saludarlo.

El responde dándole un apretón suave, y "dime ya te has acostumbrado un poco a Toronto?", le dice tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda y rompiendo un poco con la tensión que podía ver en los ojos de Lauren, "estoy en proceso aún" responde ella. "Ya te acostumbraras, así que bienvenida, ven te mostraré cual será tu oficina y demás el salón donde estarás a cargo", "perfecto" contesta ella mientras traga un poco de saliva.

Kenzi estaba con su boca llena, mientras Bo estaba sentada en la barra, todavía tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás en el semáforo.

- "Hola Bo, como has estado, te ves un poco pensativa", Trick menciona

- "No es nada Trick", responde Bo

- "No puedes ocultar esa mirada, es como si de pronto tu rostro se iluminara con algún recuerdo" le dice Trick

- "Oh, sí, Bobo se ha quedado hipnotizada hoy, podía ver la baba caer en el asiento, mientras veía a una chica cruzando la calle", dice Kenzi

Ella le da un codazo a Kenzi, y le sonríe a Trick haciéndole un gesto como diciéndole que su amiga está mintiendo. Trick sonríe un poco. Bo no sabía que su amiga había notado algo, pero Kenzi tenía una gran habilidad para saber cuándo a ella le interesaba algo.

Kenzi siguió con su desayuno y Bo tratando de borrar el recuerdo de cierta cabellera rubia que hoy sacudió el suelo debajo de sus pies.

**Gracias a todos, este es uno de los capítulos largos, por primera vez Bo ve a Lauren (bueno por lo menos sus piernas lol), ya casi se aproxima el primer encuentra cara a cara. Espero estén disfrutando de la historia.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Cuando entraron al salón en donde Lauren estaría a cargo, ella inmediatamente pudo sentir un poco de estrés al ver a las enfermeras moverse de un lugar a otro, sillas de ruedas en los pasillos, niños llorando y teléfonos sonando, la sala de emergencias sería su nueva aventura.

No habían pasado ni 5 min cuando ingresó un hombre de mediana edad con una cortadura en su brazo izquierdo, era profunda y Lauren podía ver las gotas de sangre correr entre los dedos del hombre, en ese momento una enfermera pasaba al lado de ella con una serie de artículos de sanación entre ellos guantes, algodón, tijeras, etc. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lauren ya había tomado un par de guantes y se había dirigido al señor, con su mano derecha presionaba la herida y le hacía señas a una de las enfermeras que la ayudara con una silla de ruedas, lo sentó y lo llevó a una de las salas para poder coser la herida, la rápida actuación de Lauren ante la situación que se había presentado les dejó a todos muy claro la capacidad tan grande que tenía ella, eso le valió el respeto de todo el salón.

Con aguja en mano y después de haber inyectado un poco de anestesia en el brazo del hombre, Lauren se dispuso a coser la herida, para ese momento ella ya podía adivinar el porqué de la herida, el olor de alcohol que expedía el hombre se podía sentir en toda la habitación, "probablemente una riña" pensó ella.

Mientras terminaba de suturar y vendar el brazo de aquel hombre, pudo sentir la mirada directa de el en sus pechos, y una mirada pervertida. Ella lo miró con ojos matadores haciéndole saber que ella no se sentía intimidada. Se puso de pie y dijo "Es todo, ve a la ventanilla de la entrada te darán un par de analgésicos para el dolor" dijo Lauren con vos seca.

Al dirigirse a la puerta para abandonar la sala podía sentir la mirada ahora en su trasero, apresuró su paso cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, apenas salió respiró profundo y continuó su jornada, aunque solo llevaba un par de horas en el Hospital ya se había puesto al tanto de todo, era su pasión, la medicina era la razón de su existencia hasta ese momento.

Bo por otra parte había decidido ir por algunas cosas al supermercado, Kenzi la acompañaba, era necesario comprar algunas frutas, refrescos y por supuesto el cereal de su amiga. Bo debía regresar al Dal a las 5 de la tarde para empezar su jornada de trabajo. Así que debía apresurarse si quería salir del supermercado antes de que Kenzi llenara el carrito.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y Bo estaba tratando de preparar algo, aunque sus dotes en la cocina no eran los mejores, ella se las arreglaba para poder hace lo básico, así que mientras ponía un poco de aceite de oliva en la ensalada, Kenzi miraba a Bo,

- "_Esa chica debe de haberte dejado una impresión muy fuerte, mírate toda sana haciendo ensalada_", Bo no pudo evitar reírse al escucharla,

- _"Porque dices eso, las ensaladas siempre han estado dentro de mi menú"_ respondió Bo.

- _"La aceitunas en la pizza, no cuenta como una ensalada", _dice Kenzi con tono burlón.

Bo lanza un trozo de lechuga a Kenzi, mientras ella sonríe, _"vamos a comer Kenz_" agrega Bo.

En el Hospital la hora del almuerzo era algo peculiar, ya que en ocasiones tomar un descanso para probar algo de comida podría significar la vida o muerte de cualquier persona que ingresara si no se atendía a tiempo. Por lo tanto Lauren decidió sentarse en un pequeño comedor que había disponible para los doctores residentes, no quería tardarse mucho, así que tomó su almuerzo lo más rápido que pudo, para volver a sus labores.

Después de aclimatarse un poco, ella se acercó a la recepcionista que la había atendido cuando llegó.

- _"Sabes dónde puedo conseguir algo de café", _mencionó Lauren

- _"Sí, claro Dra. Lewis, cruzando este pasillo podrá encontrar una máquina" _dijo Molly

- _"Gracias, Molly", _contestó Lauren al leer su nombre en el uniforme.

- "_Disculpa que no me haya presentado antes, mi nombre es Lauren"_ dijo ella tratando de ser cortes.

- _"Hola Dra, como ya habrás notado mi nombre es Molly, así que cualquier cosa que necesites y esté a mi alcance, solo hágamelo saber",_ dijo ella.

- _"Muchas Gracias Molly" _contestó Lauren.

Aunque todavía era temprano y su turno no terminaba sino hasta las 6 de la tarde, Lauren sentía una gran necesidad de probar aunque sea un solo trago de café, así que sin decir mucho más ella cruzó el pasillo y pudo ver aquella máquina expendedora de café, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al ver aquella máquina en el rincón de una pequeña sala de espera.

Las horas transcurrían rápido y Bo no había podido eliminar de su memoria aquella imagen de las piernas tonificadas de la rubia de la mañana, aunque Bo no estaba totalmente definida, su atracción por los chicos como por las chicas era prácticamente igual, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones la intensidad del aura de las personas la hacía elegir con facilidad. Dyson por ejemplo era alguien que le llamaba la atención y ella podía notar que la atracción era mutua.

- _"Kenzi tengo que irme, creo que regresaré tarde, en el horno todavía hay comida, puedes devorarla si tiene hambre_", expresó Bo.

- "_Ok Bo-bo, salúdame a Grandpa'?_ grita Kenzi, mientras Bo se dirige a la puerta.

- _"Está bien",_ grita Bo ya desde afuera de la crack house

Bo se había cambiado de ropa, ahora usaba unos jeans negros ajustados, botas altas y una camiseta purpura y una chaqueta negra, se veía muy sexy y a la vez muy hermosa probablemente sacaría algunos suspiros hoy.

Ya se acervan las 6 de la tarde y Lauren podía respirar un poco más tranquila, sabía que en poco minutos estaría en casa tratando de descansar un poco, había momentos en que la tristeza la embargaba, porque sabía que al llegar a cada iba a tener tranquilidad pero no habría nadie para recibirla con una cena caliente o al menos con un beso de bienvenida.

Su vida amorosa había sido un desastre y desde Sara nadie le había interesado hasta la actualidad, su solitaria vida cada día la hacía más tímida, de pronto se escucha un timbre, ella mete su mano dentro del bolsillo de la bata y saca su celular, mira la pantalla y ve el rostro de su madre y en la pantalla un mensaje que dice "Mamá llamando", ella contesta

- "_Hola mamá",_ contesta Lauren

- _"Cariño, como has estado?",_ contesta su madre.

- "_Algo cansada para ser mi primer día, pero todo bien_", responde Lauren

- _"Y tú?, Que hay de papá?,_ pregunta Lauren

- _"Ya lo conoces, encerrado en sus libros de investigación" exclama su madre._

- _"Pero cuéntame cómo ha sido tu primer día, has conocido al Dr. Stephen" _pregunta

- _"Si, él ha sido muy bueno enseñándome cada uno de los salones y mi oficina", r_esponde Lauren.

- _"No te preocupes cariño, él es un buen hombre, es un buen amigo de la familia", _le dice su madre.

Lauren se sienta en una de las bancas del Hospital, y le detalla un poco más a su madre como el día de hoy atendió a un alcohólico que casi se la comía con los ojos, mientras las dos reían al teléfono, se podía notar la confianza que tenía Lauren en su madre, era más que la mujer que la crió, era su amiga.

Bo ya había servido un par de copas en el Dal, y su presencia se hacía notar, Trick había empezado a notar que su nieta arrancaba suspiros de casi todos los presentes en el bar, eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, no solo había encontrado a su nieta sino además era una chica hermosa y con un corazón enorme.

Dyson estaba sentado en un sofá que había en la esquina de bar, desde que se instaló ahí sus ojos no hacían otra cosa más que seguir a Bo, ella ya lo había notado, pero trataba de concentrarse de lleno en su nuevo trabajo.

Trick era consiente en que Dyson siempre había sido un hombre solitario, y que muy pocas veces se fijaba en una chica, pareciera como si en ocasiones llevara una pena muy grande en su interior, aun así el instinto protector de Trick empezaba a tomar fuerza cuando se trataba de Bo.

- _"Entonces, vienes aquí todas las noches",_ dijo Bo, mientras le servía la cerveza que Dyson había pedido.

- _"La mayor parte del tiempo sí, pero creo ahora lo visitare más seguido", _exclamó Dyson

Bo entendió el trasfondo de las palabras de Dyson, la frecuencia que él ahora iba a tener en el Dal, no se debía a las cervezas frías y el buen ambiente que había siempre, sino a que ella ahora trabajaba ahí.

- _"Mmmm ya veo_", dijo Bo con una pequeña sonrisa que hacía aparecer su hoyuelo en la mejilla.

- _"Te puedo invitar a una cerveza"_, preguntó Dyson

- _"Estoy en horario de trabajo no puedo aceptar invitaciones"_, dijo Bo._ "tal vez en otra ocasión y en otras circunstancias"_ terminó Bo.

Dyson había entendido el mensaje.

Eran casi las 7 de la noche y Lauren apenas se disponía a salir del Hospital, se había atrasado un poco con un paciente que necesitaba cambio de vendaje, pero a ella no le importaba quedarse unos minutos más con tal de cumplir con su deber.

Era una noche un poco fría y se dio cuenta que llevar falda no había sido una buena opción, no porque le impedía hacer su trabajo sino porque el frío podía tocar sus piernas. Era tarde para caminar y decidió tomar un taxi hasta su departamento.

Al entrar a su departamento sintió una paz inmensa, el sonido de ambulancias, teléfonos timbrando y personas hablando en todas las direcciones había desaparecido, pudo su bolso en el sofá y se quitó la chaqueta, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una ducha de agua caliente.

Se dirigió al baño e inmediatamente ajustó la temperatura, casi sin notarlo ya se había despojado de toda su ropa y estaba de pie frente a su ducha, el vapor salía de la bañera, y Lauren empezaba a relajarse, podría decir que nunca había disfrutado tanto un baño como el de esa noche.

Con el cansancio cada vez más evidente en su cuerpo, Lauren se dirigió a la concina y tomó una cerveza de la nevera, mientras bebía, hacía un repaso en su cabeza de todo lo que había acontecido, aunque moría por tomarse otra cerveza, su parte responsable siempre salía a flote, así que puso su botella en la basura, y se enrumbo a su habitación, su cama era tan acogedora que Lauren ni siquiera cuenta cuando cayó profundamente dormida.

En el Dal, Bo ya había terminado su jornada, eran casi las 2 de la mañana, y ella se sentía un poco cansada, Bo había olvidado por unos días que la base de su fuerza se debía al sexo espontaneo que tenía con alguna persona que se cruzaran en su camino, ya eran casi tres días que no se alimentaba de esa forma, así que debía encontrar a alguien que pudiera satisfacerla por el momento.

- _"Dyson, sé que has estado viendo a mi nieta toda la noche, Bo es una chica muy linda y dulce, si quieres algo con ella, por favor no la lastimes, o te las verás conmigo", _dijo Trick con un tono serio y algo amenazador

- _"No te preocupes Trick, no voy a jugar con la nieta del Rey de la Sangre, sé lo que eso significaría"_ respondió Dyson.

- _"Ella me parece hermosa, es la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida", _Dyson sonaba como un cachorro enamorado.

- _"Sí, lo sé, así que ten cuidado en hacerle daño", _volvió a mencionar Trick.

Bo se acerca a los dos y recibe una sonrisa de Trick y una mirada tentadora de Dyson

- _"Bo ya es tarde, es mejor que vayas a casa", _dice Trick

- _"Sí, Trick, estoy algo cansada, aunque todavía tengo tiempo para una cerveza", _dijo Bo mirando a Dyson.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dyson era inmensa, _"Claro, si quieres vamos a otros sitio_", mencionó el. Bo tomó su chaqueta de cuero y dio un beso a Trick en la mejilla, era inevitable lo que sucedería después de Dyson y Bo salieran por esa puerta.

**Primer encuentro entre Lauren y Bo vendrá en el próximo capitulo. Agradezco todo sus comentarios, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo. De corazón Muchas gracias**


	8. Capítulo 8

- "_A dónde quieres ir_", al salir del Dal, Dyson preguntó

- "_Que te parece mi casa_" respondió Bo,

- "_es perfecto_" dijo con vos grave y muy seductora.

- "_Traes tu auto?",_ preguntó Bo

- _"Si"_

- "_Solo sígueme",_ terminó diciendo Bo.

Aunque ya era algo tarde, Bo y Dyson se dirigieron a la crack house, Kenzi ya dormía, así que Bo sabía que esa noche podía tener un poco de diversión con Dyson.

- "_Y… dime Dyson, a que te dedicas" _trató de preguntar Bo, para romper un poco la tensión entre ellos.

- " _Soy policía, trabajo en la estación de Toronto_", responde el

- "_Wow, eso es increíble, sabes creo que en alguna otra vida pude haber sido detective o algo así, esas cosa me apasionan_" dijo ella con algo de entusiasmo.

- "_Resolver crímenes es algo_ _interesante en estos tiempos"_ comenta Dyson.

Los dos ya había compartido un par de cerveza y su conversación se había alargado un poco más de lo normal, Bo podía sentir dentro de ella hambre y no iba a durar mucho antes de arrastrar a Dyson hasta su habitación. Pero ella no podía demostrar

Bo se puso de pie para llevar las botellas de cerveza vacías hasta el lavadero, antes de que ella diera otro paso, Dyson tomó su brazo y la detuvo, en ese momento el la besa, Bo podía sentir el destello azul en sus ojos, ella devolvió el beso aunque todavía no había sentimientos involucrados dentro de Bo, para Dyson sí, era como estar besando a la chica de sus sueños.

Bo se precipitó y dejó las botellas en la mesa, y tomó a Dyson de la mano y lo dirigió a su habitación.

- _"Entonces, hombre lobo dime, has estado deseando esto toda la noche, no es así?" _dice Bo con tomo seductor.

- _"Bo, eres tan sexy, me gustas", _contestó Dyson

Ella lo besa fuerte, mientras le se deshace de la camisa, cinturón y pantalones de Dyson, él ya sabía que Bo era un Súcubo, pero eso a él no le importaba mucho ya que él también era Fae, y si Bo se alimentaba de él, él podría resistir.

Los besos se volvieron más apasionados cada vez más, Bo estaba completamente desnuda encima de Dyson, prácticamente montándolo, sus ojos azules le indicaban que era necesario empezar a tomar del chí de él, la manos de Dyson estaban en los pechos de Bo, ella gemía un poco con cada toque, en un movimiento rápido Dyson la toma por la cintura y le da media vuelta posicionándola debajo de él, el éxtasis de Bo en ese momento era muy alto, aunque se podía decir que ella lo estaba disfrutando su conexión era meramente física.

Dyson era sexy, y demás muy guapo, pero esa cualidades eran parte de la atracción de Bo hacia él, ella tenía sus manos en la mejillas de él, lo acercó a su boca y con un beso apasionado ella empezó a tomar su chí, la onda azul entre sus bocas era cada vez más evidente, Bo sabía que con Dyson podía perder el control al alimentarse, y eso le daba confianza para tomar todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar fuerzas y sentirse bien.

Las manos de Dyson recorrían el cuerpo de Bo, él estaba encima de ella y aunque era delicado sus movimientos eran rápidos, Bo podía sentirlo dentro de ella, eso hacía aumentar su deseo y con cada uno de sus movimientos las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez más pesadas, aunque Dyson trataba de tener contacto visual de Bo, ella simplemente estaba pegada a su boca tratando de tomar un poco más.

Cuando lograron separarse, Dyson cayó al lado de Bo en la cama, el pecho de Bo se movía con rapidez al tratar de recuperar el aliento, al igual que él, los dos estaban satisfechos, Bo se levantó y fue al baño, al mirarse al espejo pudo ver como desaparecía el destello azul de sus ojos.

Se despojó de su bata y tomó una ducha corta, al regresar a la habitación, Dyson estaba completamente vestido y estaba sentado al borde de la cama atando sus zapatos,

- "_Tengo que irme",_ menciona el,

- "_Podríamos repetir esto más a menudos",_ dice Bo mientras se sienta en sus regazos susurrándole al oído.

Dyson la mira y dice:

- _"Bo, me gustas muchos y sabes que cada vez que necesites de mí, voy a estar ahí para ti",_ dice él con vos un poco más seria.

- _"Sé que necesitas de esto para poder vivir, así que estoy a tu disposición", _termina diciendo.

- _"Mira Dyson, sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo y esto parece ir un poco rápido, te agradezco que puedas ayudarme con mi hambre, pero también debo decirte que por ahora no quiero involucrarme en una relación", _Bo le responde con un poco de frialdad.

Dyson sentía que aunque Bo ahora no estaba interesada en una relación, él podría ser capaz de hacer que ella lo amara. Se puso de pie y se despidió con un beso. Bo se puso un par de bragas y una camiseta larga encima, y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras Bo tenía apenas un par de horas de haberse acostado, en el otro extremo de la ciudad Lauren ya estaba de pie, eran las 6 de la mañana y su turno empezaba a las 8. Se estiró un poco y tomó una ducha un poco más larga, todavía tenía algo de tiempo extra. Hoy había decidido vestirse con un pantalón casual y una blusa con cuello y mangas que podía recoger hasta sus codos, la hacía ver elegante y formal al mismo tiempo, su cabello lo recogió en una cola pensando en que estaba vez el viento no haría de las suyas.

Puso un par de tostadas sobre un plato en la isla de la cocina y se dirigió a la nevera a buscar un poco de mermelada, el vapor de su taza de café se podía ver a la distancia, el aroma del café en la mañana era algo reconfortante para Lauren.

Eran pasadas las 7 de la mañana y ella se dirigía al Hospital, al igual que el día anterior se dispuso a caminar y a disfrutar un poco del sol, era una de las pocas veces que podía disfrutar de eso, ya que por ingresar al Hospital a veces podía perder la noción del tiempo. Todavía faltaban unos 15 minutos para las 8 de la mañana y Lauren ya había llegado al hospital, la puntualidad era otra de sus características, ella siempre decía que si a ella no le gustaba esperar probablemente a otras personas tampoco, así que siempre llegaba unos minutos antes a cada evento, clase, cita o lugar de trabajo.

Al ingresar al Hospital y llegara a su oficina, dejó su bolso y tomó su bata blanca, la cual tenía su apellido grabado en el lado izquierdo, se la puso y empezó su recorrido matutino, preguntó a Molly si había algo importante, Molly negó con la cabeza mientras recibía una llamada.

Tomó un par de tablas con información de algunos pacientes y se dirigió a darles una visita, para ver cómo estaban evolucionando. Con forme recorría los pasillos encontró a una niña sola sentada en una de las bancas del Hospital, le pareció extraño verla sola ahí sentada, así que se acercó y le preguntó.

- "Hola, que haces aquí solo", preguntó Lauren

La niña sonrió y dijo_ "mi mami está un poco enferma, así que estoy aquí esperando a que se sienta mejor"_

- "Cómo te llamas?", sonsacó Lauren

- "Me llamo Jennifer, pero mi mami me llama Jenny", respondió mientras le sonreía a Lauren

- "Y dime como se llama tu mami?"

- "Martha", responde la niña

Lauren buscó entre las tablas que había tomado para inspeccionar si el nombre de algún paciente era Martha. Lo encontró y empezó a indagar por qué la mamá de la niña estaba hospitalizada, encontró que la madre había sido golpeada la noche anterior y tenía algunos cortes, cuando trató de buscar la causa de los golpes, había una nota que indicaba que la mujer había sido víctima de violencia familiar, su propio esposo era el responsable.

Ella volvió sus ojos a la niña y le dijo

- "_Hey Jenny, no te preocupes tu mami va estar bien, yo me aseguraré de ello"_ , dijo Lauren con voz temblorosa ante la rabia que sentía.

- _"Gracias Dra",_ respondió Jenny

- "_Puedes llamarme Lauren, y dime has comido algo", _preguntó

- "_Si, una enfermera me llevó a desayunar mientras curaban a mi mami",_ respondió la niña

- "_Eso es genial, ok déjame que hoy yo te invite a almorzar, te parece?" _pregunto la Dra.

Lauren además de ser inteligente, sexy y súper encantadora, tenía un corazón enorme, podría ser su instinto maternal desarrollándose, pero ella no iba a dejar a esa niña ahí desamparada mientras su madre se recuperaba.

- "Ven, te llevaré a la sala de televisión, ahí podrás estar más cómoda y podrás entretenerte un poco, mientras tu mami sale del Hospital", dijo Lauren

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la sala, inmediatamente se dirigió a Molly y le expresó

- "Molly, podría hacerme un favor", preguntó Lauren

- "Sí, dígame Dra", respondió la recepcionista

- "Ves aquella niña que está sentada en aquel sofá, podrías mantenerla vigilada, y si ella necesita algo me llamas inmediatamente por favor", dijo Lauren con voz suave

- "Está bien Dra" respondió Molly

Lauren continuó haciendo su rutina de chequeos, hasta que llegó a la habitación en la que estaba Martha la madre de Jenny, ella ya estaba consciente y recostada al respaldar de la cama.

- "Hola Martha, como te sientes?, son la Dra. Lewis?

- "Hola doctora, ya mejor, solo un par de molestias al tratar de moverme, pero mejor" responde Martha.

Lauren empezó hacer una inspección de las heridas y de los moretones que ella todavía tenía en el rostro y las costillas.

- _"Todo parece ir sanando muy bien, solo necesitaras un par de medicamentos para el dolor, pero creo que ya mañana puedes abandonar el Hospital",_ expresó Lauren.

- _"Muchas Gracias Dra", _Martha responde

- _"Sabes tiene una niña muy hermosa, ella está realmente preocupada por ti"_ dice Lauren con un poco de autoridad en su voz

- _"Mi dulce Jenny, está aquí", _pregunta la madre

- _"Sí, la encontré sentada en una de las bancas afuera de la habitación"_

La madre empieza llorar

- _"Debes buscar ayuda, no debes de permitir que tu esposo te siga haciendo esto, imagina que esto lo hace contigo, en cualquier momento será tu hija"_ decía Lauren mientras estaba de pie frente a Martha.

- _"No lastimes a tu hija, piensa en ella, ella tiene mucha vida por delante, acá en el Hospital te podemos brindar ayuda", _respondió Lauren

- _"Lo sé", _dice Martha mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

- _"Ella estará bien, mientras tu estés aquí en el Hospital, yo me aseguraré de eso", _menciona Lauren

- _"Muchas Gracias doctora, se lo agradezco mucho"_

- _"Hoy en la tarde ella ya podrá verte y podrá pasar contigo la noche", indica Lauren_

Martha toma la mano de Lauren y le da una caricia encima.

- "No tiene por qué agradecerme nada, lo hago con mucho gusto", termina Lauren diciendo mientras se aproxima a la puerta.

Era casi medio día y Kenzi estaba en la cocina tratando de hacer una pasta para el almuerzo, Bo se había levantado hace escaso una hora, ya había tomado un baño y se había vestido, el negro era uno de los colores preferidos de Bo.

Se dirige a la cocina y ve como Kenzi estaba con un delantal blanco salpicado de salsa y un sombrero de Chef que había improvisado con papel periódico

- "Good morning Bo-bo", dice Kenzi mientras se voltea a ver a Bo.

- Buenos días Kenz", responde Bo, mientras se dirige a la nevera a buscar una bebida energizaste.

- "Entonces…. Wolf men pasó la noche contigo", dice Kenzi con todo burlón

Bo se vuelve y con una sonrisa en el rostro pregunta "por qué lo dice?"

- "Sus aullidos era como si hubiera luna llena", dice sonriendo

Bo se sonroja un poco "perdona Kenz, no pensé que pudieras escucharnos" dice riendo

- "Entonces… tú y el mmmm… están juntos? Preguntó Kenzi

- "No lo sé, ahorita solo hemos estado juntos para poderme alimentar" respondió Bo

- "No quiero complicar las cosas y sé que Dyson podrá entenderlos", termina Bo

- "Bueno, a comer se ha dicho", dice Kenzi mientras sirve un poco de pasta a Bo.

- "Se ve delicioso Kenz"

Bo toda el primer bocado y trata de masticarlo lentamente, evitando que Kenzi vea su expresión. Kenzi por otro lado se sirve y al probarlo dice:

- "Creo que deberías salir a almorzar fuera"

- "Sí", contesta Bo e inmediatamente saca la comida de su boca

Lleva los platos a la cocina, se acerca a Kenz y la besa en la mejilla

- "Al menos lo has intentado" y sonríe.

Las dos chicas tomas sus chaquetas de cuero y se dirigen a comer.

Lauren había comprado un par de hamburguesas en la soda del Hospital, aunque no eran muy deliciosas podría decir que era comida aceptable. Ella se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado a Jenny, ella aún permanecía ahí, cuando llegó la encontró en una pequeña mesa dibujando, era un paisaje muy lindo lleno de colores y pintado con crayones.

- "Hola Lauren", dice Jenny

- "Hola, cariño, que estás haciendo" pregunta Lauren

- "Es un dibujo para alguien especial", responde la niña

- "Wow, es muy lindo", menciona Lauren

La niña termina de colorear, lo dobla y lo mete en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- "Te prometí que almorzaríamos juntas, así que traje unas hamburguesas para compartir" dice Lauren sonriendo.

Las dos de sentaron y disfrutaron de su almuerzo juntas, Lauren no para de reír con Jenny, era como revivir todas sus travesuras de niña. Esa noche Jenny pudo dormir con su mamá, la felicidad de ver el rostro de la niña al ver nuevamente a su mamá hizo suspirar a Lauren. Este solo sería uno de los muchos casos que ella conocería en el Hospital.

El día terminó con Lauren regresando a su casa a descansar y con Bo por otro lado trabajando en el Dal.

A la mañana siguiente Lauren estaba ya en el Hospital, se había acercado a la habitación de Martha, ella ya estaba vestida y lista para dejar el lugar.

- "Todo parece estar bien Martha, solo recuerda lo que te dije" Lauren la mira.

Martha sabía a lo que se refería la doctora.

- "Entendido", dijo Martha mientras estrechaba su mano.

Jenny estaba recogiendo sus cosas y se acercó a Lauren, al verla Lauren se agacho y le dijo

- "Cuida a tu mami, y si necesitas algo no dudes en venir a buscarme", le dijo Lauren

La niña se acercó a Lauren y coloco sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Lauren y le dio un abrazo, Lauren puso su mano alrededor de Jenny y le dio un abrazo de vuelta mientras sonreía.

Las dos se despidieron y por un momento pidió a Dios por la seguridad de Jenny.

El salón de emergencia empezó a cobrar vida a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Jenny y su madre habían dejado el Hospital hace un par de horas, y era necesario ponerse al día con todas las emergencias que empezaban a llegar.

Había una gama extensa de situaciones, entre quebraduras, golpes, cortaduras, quemaduras y un sinfín de síntomas se conjugaron para que ese día pareciera que nunca iba a terminar para ella. La hora del almuerzo pasó volando, cuando Lauren tuvo un poco de tiempo para llegar a su oficina eran casi las 6 de la tarde, ella metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la bata de doctora buscando su celular, ella lo encontró pero además al sacarlo ella sintió una textura diferente, era una hoja de papel, extrañada sacó su mano y abrió la hoja.

Al abrirla ella simplemente sonrió y dijo en un susurro "Gracias Jenny", la niña había depositado el dibujo dentro de su bolsillo sin que ella se diera cuenta, Lauren todavía recuerda que cuando le preguntó a la niña ella le había respondido que era un dibujo para alguien especial. Con una sonrisa en su rostro tomó el dibujo y lo pegó en la puerta de su locker.

Los días empezaron a pasar rápido, Bo ya había empezada a encajar en la rutina en su trabajo en Dal, ella y Dyson había salido una vez más después de aquella noche y al igual que esa noche había tenido sexo para tratar de alimentarse.

Lauren también ya había empezado a sentirse un poco más segura en su trabajo, y no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado la semana, ya era viernes por la tarde y su turno estaba a unas pocas horas de terminar, se sentía un poco aliviada porque el fin de semana había llegado y esos eran sus días de descanso.

Bo había llegado al Dal a eso de las 5 de la tarde, esa noche se veía espectacularmente bella, sabía que los días viernes era uno de esos donde llegan más personas, lucía un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas negras altas y una blusa sin mangas de color azul. Su pelo estaba suelto y se había maquillado de manera que sus ojos color chocolate resaltaban más. El atuendo que ella llevaba era normal pero muchos todavía se sorprendían al ver a Bo pasearse por el Dal repartiendo cervezas.

Kenzi se había hecho amiga de Hale el compañero de Dyson, y ella mostraba mucho interés en los casos policiales, al igual que Bo, ella tenía ese sentimiento de tratar de resolver crimines, Kenzi ya le había dicho a Hale que ella podía ayudarle con algunos casos especiales, por ejemplo si se trataban de casos faes, ella y Bo en sus ratos libres se las arreglaban para ayudar a algunos faes con algunos líos.

Lauren se había quitado su bata y recogía su bolso en la oficina, eran casi las 7:30 de la noche, cuando se dirigió a su casa, era una noche tranquila y con mucha gente en la calle, por lo tanto decidió caminar hasta su departamento, mientras caminaba podía ver un letrero iluminado en la calle que decía "Bar Dal", por un momento recordó que era el uno de los sitios que había visto y llamado su atención cuando llegó a Toronto. Aunque deseaba llegar a casa, pensó que no estaría de mal pasar por una cerveza fría, así que se dirigió a ese lugar.

Bo estaba tratando de atender a uno jóvenes que estaban en una mesa, estaba de espaldas a la entrada, por lo tanto no podía ver quien entraba o salía del Dal.

Kenzi por otro lado se había sentado en la barra, ella podía tener una vista panorámica de todo el Dal, mientras seguía platicando con Hale, Dyson apareció y se unió a la conversación, ella podía percatarse de la mirada de Dyson en Bo.

Lauren ya estaba en la puerta del Dal, cuando su teléfono suena, ella lo saca de su bolsillo y ve la foto de su madre aparecer.

- _"Hey mam"_ contesta Lauren

- "_Hola, cariño de regreso a casa ya_" pregunta su madre

- "_Sí, solo haré una pequeña parada necesito comprar algunas cosas_", dice Lauren

Ella sabía que si le decía a su madre que estaba a punto de entrar a un bar, tendría un mensaje de su madre cada 2 segundos, ella se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de Lauren.

- _"Madre, te llamo al llegar a casa, te parece?",_ dijo Lauren con vos apresurada.

- _"Está bien cariño, cuídate!"_ terminó la mamá de Lauren.

Lauren puso su celular el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entro al Dal, había música aceptable, además había mucha gente, ella realizó un análisis del lugar tratando de ubicar una mesa, a pesar de que en la barra había campo justo al lado de Kenzi, ella no quiso parecer este tipo de chicas solitarias que llaga a un bar a beber sola.

Encontró una pequeña mesa en una de las esquinas, así que se dirigió a ella, Bo estaba a solo centímetros frente a ella, Lauren por un momento dirigió su mirada a Bo, pero ella estaba de espaldas, solo pudo ver su trasero el cual encajaba perfectamente en el jeans negro que llevaba esa noche.

Lauren se mueve tratando de llegar a la mesa, por unos segundos las dos mujeres estaban espalda con espalda, mientras Bo tomaba la orden de los chicos de la mesa, Lauren se hacía camino hasta la mesa. Por un momento un aroma agradable llegó hasta la nariz de Bo, era una fragancia dulce y única nunca había percibido algo similar, en ese preciso momento ella dirige su gira a su derecha hacia la puerta tratando de ubicar la fragancia, para ese entonces ya Lauren había llegado a la mesa, ella tomó asiento esperando a que alguien llegará a tomar su pedido.

Trick ya había divisado a Lauren desde el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro del Dal, ella era humana y es podría llamar la atención de muchos de los fae que estaban en el sitio, a pesar de esto su bar no era frecuentado por humanos, en realidad muy pocas veces y la única a la cual se le permitía el ingreso era a Kenzi.

Aun así al ver a Lauren algo le indicó que solamente era una persona común tratando de obtener un trago, además podía ver que era muy bella, así que no se alarmo y se dirigió a ella.

- "_Hola señorita, dime te puedo ayudar en algo"_ preguntó Trick

- "_Hola, si muchas gracias, la verdad soy nueva por aquí y solo pasé a conocer el lugar y tomarme una cerveza"_ dijo Lauren un poco ingenua.

- "En seguida te la traigo", respondió Trick

Él pudo sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de Lauren, se dirigió a la barra, tomó un vaso y lo llenó con una cerveza fría. Para ese momento Bo había regresado con el pedido de la mesa que estaba atendiendo, Trick tomó el pedido y se dispuso a alistar los vasos.

De pronto Bo podía sentir ese aroma agradable otra vez, ella no sabía de donde venía, pero podía sentirlo cerca, como un imán atraído hacia el metal, Bo pudo ver a una rubia sentada en una mesa en la esquina el bar. Sus ojos directamente se posicionaron en ella, casi segada por el aura de Lauren.

La Luz que emitía el cuerpo de Lauren era exageradamente grande, Bo no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, en ese momento Kenzi pasa su mano al frente de Bo para hacerla reaccionar.

- "Helloooooo, Bo-bo" dice Kenzi

Aun así Bo casi ni parpadeaba, Kenzi se percató de lo que Bo estaba viendo, era cierta silueta de cabello rubio, ella pensó "_definitivamente los rubios son tu debilidad". _Bo reacciona y se vuelve a Trick.

- "Hey Trick, ya has atendido a la chica de allá", dice Bo señalando con la mirada.

- "Sí, ella solo ha pedido una cerveza"

- "Yo se la llevo", dijo Bo

- "Ok!, aquí vamos" dijo Kenzi.

Bo tomó la cerveza, la puso en su bandeja y se dirigió a donde Lauren.

Lauren estaba tratando de sentirse un poco más cómoda, se había acordado que ella llevaba un mapa en su bolso, debido a que había decidido visitar algunos de los museos al día siguiente. Así que lo sacó y lo puso sobre su mesa, tomó una pluma y se dedicó a cerrar en círculos todos aquellos sitios posibles a visitar.

Ella estaba inmersa en su búsqueda, cuando Bo se detuvo frente a ella, el olor inmediatamente invadió a Bo, ya había encontrado la fuente de dónde provenía, para ese momento ella tomó el vaso de cerveza y lo puso encima de la mesa, Lauren no se había percatado de que quien le llevó la cerveza no era el mismo hombre que la había atendido al principio. Ella seguía buscando con en su mapa.

- _"Aquí tienes"_ dijo Bo

- _"Muchas gracias",_ responde Lauren sin volver la mirada hacía ella.

- "_Si necesitas algo más, solo has saber",_ dijo Bo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual hace que su hoyuelo aparezca.

Fue hasta ese momento en que Lauren volvió su mirada hasta la chica que estaba frente a ella.

**Aquí vamos, nuestras chicas ya se encontraron por primera vez, el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de interacción entre ellas. Nuevamente Muchas Gracias por todo el apoyo**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Soy una fiel seguidora de Doccubus, por lo tanto estoy tratando de hacer una historia romántica y a la vez sensual, espero que lo que han leído hasta el momento les haya gustado, cada día intento seguir dándole forma a esta historia, pero lo que si es seguro es que el amor entre Bo & Lauren, tendrán sus momentos difíciles y duros, pero también estarán aquellos que nos harán soñar con un furturo para estas dos chicas. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus consejos y comentarios.**

Sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, y fue como si hubieran estallado miles de fuegos artificiales dentro de su estómago, Lauren sintió como sus mejillas se llenaron de color al ver los ojos color chocolate de la bella mujer que la había traído la cerveza.

- _Hey, hol… Hola"_ dice Lauren toda nerviosa.

Bo sonríe aún más al ver el nerviosismo de Lauren, y de como de se sonroja buscando las palabras.

- _"Hola, eres nueva por aquí?_", pregunta Bo tratando de romper un poco la tensión entre ellas.

- _ "Eh… sí, soy nueva en la ciudad_", responde Lauren todavía tartamudeando un poco.

La búsqueda de sitios e su mapa había pasado a un segundo plano, Lauren había perdido la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, Bo podía ver la explosión en el aura de Lauren cuando ella se acercó y más aún cuando ella empezó a hablarle.

- _"Bueno es un gusto tenerte por aquí, si necesitas algo solo tiene que llamarme y enseguida estaré aquí para ti",_ dijo Bo con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Lauren ya se había percatado del hoyuelo en la mejilla de Bo, de hecho le había parecido totalmente hermoso, en realidad había llegado a la conclusión de que Bo era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

- _"Por cierto, mi nombre es Bo"_

- _"Mucho gusto, soy Lauren"_

En ese momento Lauren no extendió su mano para saludar debido a que sabía que estaba muy nerviosa y Bo podría notarlo en su pulso. Lauren sonrió y sus mejillas nuevamente tomaron un color rosa fuerte.

Bo dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una pequeña lámpara que estaba detrás de ella, Lauren podía notar que Bo estaba un poco nerviosa también haciéndola un poco torpe, pero eso le pareció encantador.

Mientras Bo se alejaba Lauren pudo hacer un escaneo completo del cuerpo perfecto de Bo, sus muslos, trasero, brazos fuertes todo encaja perfectamente en ella. En su interior, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, ella trataba de encontrar una respuesta médica a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pensaba que tal vez un ataque de taquicardia se estaba apoderando de ella, mientras reía internamente trataba de controlarse.

Tomó la cerveza que Bo había dispuesto en su mesa y tomó un sorbo, mientras su mirada todavía estaba puesta en la bella chica de cabello castaño que acababa de conocer. Bo por su parte había llegado de nuevo a la barra. Kenzi había visto la sonrisa que se había dibujado en Bo cuando caminaba de regreso, Dyson también lo había notado.

- "_Wow bo-bo está hipnotizada de nuevo_" dice Kenzi

- _"Cállate"_ dice Bo sonriéndole.

Bo tomó la orden de los chicos de la mesa que había estado atendiendo, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los muchachos se dio cuenta que acababa de vivir uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, haber conocido a Lauren.

Lauren continuó su búsqueda, aunque ahora era casi imposible concentrarse, no podía sacar de su cabeza el hoyuelo y los ojos color chocolate de Bo, por un momento pensó que estaba loca, como era posible que una chica que acababa de conocer la hiciera sentir como en las nubes.

Por un momento ella pierde su mirada en Bo, y Bo la mira, sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse, mientras Lauren sonríe al ver que Bo también la estaba mirando. Ella todavía podía sentir su mano temblar mientras sostenía la pluma, ella no podía creer lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Todavía no había encontrado una razón científica a lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

Mientras tanto Kenzi ya había notado que su amiga, parecía realmente feliz y emocionada, eran dos características que Bo no mostraba muy a menudo.

- _"Mira esta sonrisa enorme que tienes en tu rostro_", murmuró Kenzi, mientras Bo se acercaba a donde estaba su amiga con Hale y Dyson.

- _"Es una noche grandiosa no creen", _dice Bo tratando de contener toda la emoción que sentía, aunque no sabía porque.

- _"Si", _responde Dyson mientras ve a Bo.

Lauren ya había tomado la mitad de su cerveza y no había encerrado ni un solo sitio más desde que Bo se presentó en su mesa. Por un momento notó que uno de los hombres que estaba en la barra con Bo, estaba muy cerca de ella, era un hombre alto, delegado y de barba corta. Sus ojos se centraron en un los movimientos que el hizo al tocarle el cabello a Bo. En ese momento un calor invadió su cuerpo, se sentía enojada, desesperada y confundida, el roce de los dedos del hombre en el cabello de Bo, hizo que su estómago explotara como un volcán.

- _"Hey Bo-bo, no juegues conmigo, ya he visto cual es el motivo de tu felicidad",_ le dice Kenzi a Bo en su oído.

- _"No sé de qué hablas Kenz", _dice Bo mirando al suelo, tratando de evitar que Kenzi note como se sonroja.

- _"De cierta cabellera rubia, que se encuentra en aquella esquina_", murmura Kenzi,

Bo vuelve su mirada a Lauren y no puede evitar sonrojarse aún más.

- _"Te lo dije_", le dice Kenzi al oído nuevamente

- _"Cállate_", dice Bo.

Kenzi sonríe al ver a su mejor amiga con un poco de nerviosismo, "_Por cierto, no olvides que Wolf men, tiene buen olfato, así que trata de esconder esa sonrisa que tienes de oreja a oreja"_

Dyson se acerca aún más y le dice algo al oído a Bo, justo en ese momento la furia interna que sentía Lauren la hace sacar un poco de respiración contenida y pesada.

- _"Podemos vernos esta noche, creo que necesitas alimentarte_", dice Dyson

- _"Estoy bien Dyson_", dice Bo mientras se aparta un poco de él.

Lauren no se percató del movimiento de Bo alejándose Dyson, en su mente ella decía:

- "_Es su novio, una chica tan linda como ella no creo que este sola"_

- _"Así que concéntrate Lauren, nada de esto está pasando, no hay chispas, es solo una simple casualidad"_

Sus pensamientos se desvanecen al escuchar su teléfono sonar, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que su madre la había llamado, recordó que ella la llamaría apenas llegara a casa, probablemente su madre estaba preocupada así que ella contestó.

- _"Cariño, que ha pasado contigo, no has devuelto tu llamada"_

- _"Perdona mamá, es que me desvíe por unas cosas y todavía no he salido de acá",_ dice Lauren.

- _"Es música lo que escucho al fondo?", _pregunta su madre.

- _"Lauren Lewis dónde estás?", _vuelve a preguntar su madre, con un poco de autoridad.

- _"Mam, solo salí a despejar mi mente por unos minutos, pronto me iré a casa", _responde Lauren

- _"Y dime hay alguna chica linda por ahí para ti?", _pregunta con un tono un poco burlón.

- _"No mam, y voy a colgar ahora mismo", _responde Lauren tratando de evitarla conversación.

- _"Mmmm, debe ser una chica muy linda, recuerda que puedo notar cuando estas nerviosa o cuando mientes" _dice su madre

- _"Buenas noches mamá", _responde Lauren

- _"Buenas noches hija, espero que llegues bien a casa, y por favor espero que al menos te hayas puesto brillo en tus labios, sé que la chica los notará"_

Lauren terminó la llamada e inmediatamente buscó el brillo labial en su bolso y colocó un poco en sus labios, su madre la conocía muy bien, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo, por un momento pensó que no serviría de nada ya que la chica tenía a un hombre buen mozo diciéndole cosas bonitas al oído.

Para ese entonces ya había terminado su cerveza, Bo había estado pendiente de eso, así que al ver que Lauren tomaba el último sorbo, estaba aún más pendiente por si la rubia le pedía que se acercara.

Bo estaba caminando de un lado para otro tratando de atender a todos, en las ocasiones en que servía tragos a las otras mesas cerca de la mesa de donde estaba Lauren, podía sentir su aroma, era como si la transportara aun lugar seguro. Lauren en cambio cuando veía que Bo se acercaba dirigía su mirada al mapa, aunque la miraba cuando Bo no se percataba.

- _"Hey, se te ofrece algo más_", dijo una voz suave frente a Lauren.

- _"Hey",_ responde Lauren sonriendo.

- "_No creo que ya es hora de irme_", continua Lauren

- _"Solo has estado aquí unos cuanto minutos y ya quieres irte, no te ha gustado el lugar" _pregunta Bo, con un poco de expectativa.

- _"No, no es eso, el lugar me parece genial", _dice Lauren

- _"Déjame invitarte a otra cerveza", _dijo Bo

- _"No, está bien así", _responde Lauren ocultando el rubor de su cara.

- _"Anda, solo será una y dejaré que te vayas", _el tono posesivo de Bo en ella le resultó encantador, no pudo resistirse, y mucho menos si la morena que estaba enfrente no paraba de sonreírle.

- _"Ok, está bien, solo una más y me voy a casa"_ respondió Lauren.

Bo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra, mientras tanto Lauren sonreía, no sabía si por nervios, o porque su corazón parecía que estaba en una maratón tratando de llegar a la meta.

- "_Trick, una cerveza más, pero esta me la apuntas a mí_", dijo Bo

- "_Ok, está bien_", responde Trick

- _"Así que ahora aparte de sonreírle toda la noche, la invitas",_ dice Kenzi mirando a su amiga.

- _"No es nada Kenzi, solo estoy tratando de ser amable con ella, es nueva en la ciudad",_ dice Bo.

- _"Además una chica así, debe tener un esposo esperando en la casa", _dice Bo algo resignada.

- _"Es una chica linda", _menciona Kenzi.

- _"Es preciosa", _dice Bo mientras la mira sin percatarse de lo que acababa de decir

Kenzi sonríe, _"Qué?,_ pregunta Bo, _"Nada Bobo_", y le da una palmadita en su hombro. Bo toma la cerveza y se dirige a la rubia, aunque sentía como se aceleraba su pulso con cada pasa que daba más cerca de ella y más aún si Lauren la miraba.

Lauren por otro lado había guardado el mapa, era inútil poder concentrarse, así que sacó su celular para tratar de encontrar algo que hacer, mientras miraba a Bo acercarse, su corazón estallaba, y podía escucharlo latir.

De pronto Dyson aparece frente a Bo, y la detiene por unos minutos, las miradas de Bo y Lauren se ven interrumpidas,

- _"Que pasa Dyson"_ pregunta Bo

- "_Tengo que irme, pero si cambias de opinión, podría llegar a la crack house",_ menciona Dyson.

- _"Está bien, Dyson creo que obtuve suficiente la última noche que estuvimos juntos",_ responde Bo un poco fría.

Él se acerca y la besa en la comisura de la boca, Bo por un momento se sintió tensa y de inmediato se alejó. Lauren que aún la estaba mirando, puso percatarse del beso de Dyson en Bo, ella simplemente cerró los ojos y dirigió la mirada a su celular. Algo estaba a punto de explotar en ella, los celos se había apoderado de su cuerpo y cada vez se hacía más evidentes, aunque ella todavía no los determinaba como celos, en su interior batallaban su mente y corazón.

Bo continuó su camino hacia la mesa de Lauren, estaba un poco desconcertada con lo que Dyson acababa de hacer frente a todos en el Dal.

- "_Aquí tienes",_ dice Bo tratando de obtener una sonrisa de la rubia

- _"Gracias",_ responde secamente Lauren

Bo notó cierto enojo en las palabras de Lauren. "_Estas bien",_ pregunta Bo, "_Si, gracias_", responde Lauren esta vez sin una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _"Sabes, creo que esto fue un error, agradezco tu invitación pero debo irme_", dice Lauren mientras pone su celular en el bolso y saca su cartera.

- "_Porque, te ha molestado algo?", _pregunta Bo ingenuamente, ella no se había percibido que Lauren había visto el beso de Dyson en ella.

- _"No, es solo que estoy cansada", _dice Lauren tratando de evadir la pregunta

- _"Volverás pronto?", _aunque era una pregunta un poco inusual para dos personas que se acaban de conocer, Lauren contestó.

Lauren sonríe, al pensar el porqué del interés de Bo en su regreso al Dal

- "_No lo sé, quizás_", Lauren exclama y la mira a los ojos

Bo podía sentir la mirada de Lauren en sus labios, y como el aura de esa mujer parecía un sol de verano, podía iluminar todo a su alrededor, ella sonrió instintivamente y sintió como el destello azul aparecía en su mirada, al sentirlo ella inmediatamente vuelve su mirada hacia el piso, evitando que Lauren los vea.

- "_Muchas gracias por la invitación Bo, ha sido muy gentil de tu parte_", menciona Lauren.

- _"No tienes que agradecer nada, ni siquiera has podido disfrutarla_", dice Bo con un poco de desilusión en sus palabras.

- "_Tal vez en otra ocasión_", responde Lauren

- "_Claro_", dice Bo, tratando de mantener el control ante la bella mujer.

Lauren toma su bolso y de dirige a la caja a pagar, por un segundo pasa al frente de Bo a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Bo podía sentir una oleada de la fragancia de Lauren, que la hizo suspirar. Lauren sigue su camino hasta la barra, en ese momento Kenzi puede ver a Lauren, y le da una pequeña sonrisa. Bo venía detrás de Lauren, aunque su mirada no estaba necesariamente en el recorrido de ella hacia la barra, sino en su trasero.

Lauren devuelve la sonrisa a Kenzi, Bo llega hasta su amiga, y la expresión de Kenzi era como _WOW! _y hacía señas con sus manos, Bo trataba de contenerla para evitar que Lauren la viera.

- _"Trick la dama solo paga una cerveza_", dice Bo.

- _"Perfecto",_ responde Trick

Lauren saca unos billetes de su cartera y se los da a Trick.

- "_Que te ha parecido el lugar_", pregunta Trick.

- _"Es un lindo lugar, creo que se encontrará como uno de mis favoritos ahora_", menciona Lauren mientras dirige su mirada a Bo, en ese momento su cuerpo se había cansado de resistirse así que empezaba a actuar por su cuenta.

Aunque su mente trataba de centrarse en las palabras de Trick, su cuerpo hacía todo lo contrario y se enfocaba en Bo.

- "_Aquí tienes tu cambio, muchas gracias por la visita"_ termina diciendo Trick , mientras miraba a Lauren ver a su nieta con ojos muy similares a los que él tenía cuando veía a su esposa.

- "_Gracias_", responde Lauren

Bo todavía estaba tratando de controlar las expresiones de Kenzi, cuando Lauren da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida. Ella le sonríe a Bo y su sonrisa es correspondida con un hoyuelo precioso en el rostro de Bo. Era inevitable no sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse, lo único en lo que Lauren pensaba era en que ojalá Bo no notara el estallido de colores en su rostro cada vez que ella la miraba.

Lauren camina hacia la puerta, ella podía sentir la mirada de Bo en ella, al salir del Dal el aire frío le dio un golpe hacia la realidad, había dado solo unos pasos hacia la esquina, ella esperaba a que se detuvieran los autos para poder cruzar.

De pronto escucha una puerta que se abre, y la voz de una chica que llamaba su nombre.

- "_Hey,_

- "_Hey, que haces aquí afuera,_ dice Lauren

- _"Yo solo quiero decirte que me dio mucho gusto conocerte",_ dijo Bo mientras extendía su mano para despedirse.

- "_Igualmente Bo, es un verdadero placer haberte conocido",_ dice Lauren con vos tímida y extendiendo su mano también.

Su manos se rozan por primera vez, aunque Bo podía usar sus poderes al tocar a las personas, esta vez ella simplemente quería sentir la piel de Lauren en la de ella, el contacto de sus manos fue cálido a pesar del frío de la noche. Mientras apretaban sus manos ambas se sonreían. Parecían dos adolescentes, con los nervios apoderándose de sus cuerpos.

- _"Buenas noches Lauren_", menciona Bo.

- _"Buenas noches, Bo_", termina Lauren.

Bo da media vuelta y Lauren se queda en la esquina esperando nuevamente, el semáforo ya había cambiado un par de veces pero no pudo cruzar porque estaba despidiéndose de Bo. Antes de entrar otra vez al Dal, Bo le grita, "_Ya sabes si necesitas algo, solo ven a buscarme, puedo enseñarte la ciudad si quieres"_ termina Bo.

- _"Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta"_ grita Lauren desde la esquina.

Bo se quedó en la puerta hasta que Lauren cruzó la calle y se perdió por la otra esquina. Un gran suspiro salió de cuerpo de Bo, ella no creía lo que acababa de suceder, esa noche había sido mágica entre ella y esa rubia encantadora que había llegado al Dal.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Lauren se apresuró a caminar y tratar de llegar a su departamento, sino llamaba a su madre se volvería loca. Mientras caminaba recapitulaba todo lo que había acontecido hace un par de horas, Bo era inevitablemente hermosa, encantadora, y sexy, pero además tenía novio pensó.

Bo estaba de regreso en el Dal, y Kenzi no paraba de reír mientras veía a su amiga acercarse.

- "_Entonces le has dado un beso de buenas noches a la chica_", pregunta a Bo.

- _"No Kenzi, solo salí a despedirme y ofrecerle mi ayuda para la ciudad, ella es nueva en Toronto_", responde Bo

- _"La ciudad eh?, No querrás decir tu cama?, _dice Kenzi riendo un poco

- _"Es lo que más quiero" _dice Bo, aunque esto era solo un pensamiento que salióen voz alta.

Kenzi sonríe aún más y abraza a su amiga y la besa en la mejilla, "_Y por lo menos sabes donde vive, o al menos su número de teléfono?", _no, no sé nada más que su nombre, no quería que pensará que soy una acosador o algo por el estilo.

- _"Sabes Kenz, tal vez no me lo creas, pero sentí una conexión con esta chica, como si toda mi vida se resumiera en ella",_ dijo Bo

- "_Sí, y en su trasero también_", dijo Kenzi riendo

- _"No estoy bromeando, sentí paz al absorber su aroma, al tenerla cerca",_ mencionó Bo.

Kenzi podía notar la sinceridad en las palabras de Bo, y como sus palabras fluían tan fácilmente cuando Bo se expresaba de la rubia.

- _"Bueno ahora solo quedará esperar hasta que regrese_", dijo Kenzi

- _"Sí, y espero que sea pronto",_ termina Bo

Lauren ya había llegado a su departamento, estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama quitándose los zapatos, su mente estaba todavía en los ojos color chocolate de Bo, tomó su celular y marcó el número de su mamá, y solo obtuvo su contestadora

- _"Hey Mam, ya estoy de vuelta en casa, te quiero, buenas noches"_

Lauren cerró su teléfono y se dirigió al baño, tomó unos short de pijama y una camiseta deportiva y se cambió, lavó sus dientes y se acostó en su cama, eran pasadas de la media noche, pero ella no había podido conciliar el sueño. En su cabeza pensaba en que los muslos de las piernas de Bo se veían tan fuertes, se preguntaba cómo se verían totalmente desnudos… Lauren sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y sacar esos pensamientos que la hacían sentirse un poco excitada. Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir un poco.

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana y Bo apenas se dirigía a la crack house con su amiga Kenzi, entraron a la casa, Kenzi subió de inmediato las escaleras, _Goodnight Bobo_" dijo algo dormida. "_Buenas noches Kenz"_

Bo se sentó en su cama y empezó a quitándose las botas, y además trataba de hacer salir sus jeans, tomó una camiseta de su guardarropa y se la colocó en, se quitó el sostén, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, su celular empezó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Dyson.

- _"Hola, ya estás en casa", _

- _"Sí, estoy algo cansada Dyson, hablamos por la mañana_" contesta Bo.

- "_Te sientes bien, no necesitas de mi ayuda?",_ pregunta el

- "_No, es solo que ha sido un día bastante movido, te llamo mañana ok_", responde Bo

- _"Está bien, Buenas noches preciosa_" responde el

- "_Buenas noches". _Contestó ella y apaga el celular inmediatamente.

Bo se metió a la cama, le gustaba dormir en bragas y camiseta únicamente, puso su cabeza en la almohada y pensó en Lauren, la chica había hecho temblar todo su cuerpo, había acelerado su corazón al máximo, y la había hecho sonrojarse. Mientras piensa en ella la sonrisa que tuvo toda la noche aparece nuevamente, mientras cierra los ojos para dormir profundamente.

Era sábado por la mañana y Lauren ya se había levantado, hoy era un día hermoso para conocer la ciudad, el sol empezaba a calentar, ella se vestía con unos jeans tubos ajustados, unas zapatillas bajas y una blusa de manga larga que ella recogía hasta su codo, esta vez había decidido tomar café en alguna cafetería de la ciudad, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su apartamento.

Bo apenas estaba tratando de levantarse, eran casi las 8 de la mañana y la luz de la mañana empezaba a incomodarla, ella trataba de cubrir su cabeza con las sabanas, pero era imposible, mientras trataba de enfocar su atención en un ruido que escuchaba en la cocina, Bo se levantó y se puso unos shorts para bajar. Al llegar a la cocina encuentra a Kenzi con la licuadora tratando de hacer unos batidos matutinos para ella y su amiga.

Había fresas y leche sobre el mostrador, Bo se sentó en uno de los bancos de la isla de la cocina y tomó una fresa y empezó a comerla, Kenzi aún estaba en pijamas larga y con pantuflas, su atuendo parecía el de una niña de 5 años.

- _"Listo, quieres probar mi batido especial",_ dijo Kenzi

- _"Mmmm, si claro"_ dijo Bo algo dudosa

Kenzi sirvió el batido en dos vasos, antes de que Bo probara un poco miró a Kenzi, ella ya lo había probado y no tuvo reacción negativa en su rostro, solo un bigote de leche, esto la hizo sonreír, aunque pareciera increíble por primera vez Kenzi había logrado hacer algo aceptable para comer o beber. Bo probó el batido y sonrió.

- _"Esto está delicioso Kenz"_ dijo Bo

- _"Yo soy deliciosa", _dijo Kenzi

Bo sonríe a su amiga y se va a sentar juntas al sofá. Kenzi empieza a buscar en los canales y encuentra el canal de animales y se detiene. Las dos parecen dos niñas viendo televisión y disfrutando de sus batidos.

Lauren por otra parte ya había encontrado una panadería cerca de uno de los museos que visitaría hoy, ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas que estaban fuera del local, mientras disfrutaba de su café, recordó las palabras de Bo al decirle que ella podría mostrarle la ciudad. Igual pensó que no tenía ningún número de teléfono o dirección de ella, solo sabía que el Dal era el lugar más seguro para poder encontrarla.

Por un momento se llenó de entusiasmo al pensar en que Bo sería una perfecta y hermosa guía, pero Lauren no era ese tipo de chicas que confiaba en las personas a tan solo unas pocas horas de conocerlas, pero con Bo todo era diferente, podía sentirse segura a su lado, su voz le generaba confianza y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

Ella terminó su café y se dirigió al museo, y empezó a deleitarse con la historia de Toronto, el tiempo pasaba volando, pero ella cada vez estaba más interesada en esta ciudad, en una de las secciones de mitología ella se detuvo a observar a todas aquellas criaturas que solo las recordaba porque estaban dentro de los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era niña. Para ella resultaban fascinantes pero eran solo historias de fantasía pensaba.

Lauren terminó de hacer su recorrido y salió del museo, era prácticamente medio día y su estómago ya empezaba a sonar, tenía un poco de hambre, empezó a caminar tratando de buscar un restaurant, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al Dal, el sitio estaba abierto, su corazón inmediatamente reaccionó, solo había pasado unas cuantas horas desde la noche anterior cuando conoció a Bo, pero el solo hecho de saber de qué podría verla otra vez incrementó su ansiedad.

Ella no era una chica atrevida o de las que son espontaneas cuando se interesaban por alguien, contrariamente ella se ponía muy nerviosa y en ocasiones hasta le costaba hablar si se sentía muy atraída por alguien. De alguna forma ella tomó valor y entre al Dal, el sitio era un poco más tranquilo en comparación con la noche anterior. Ella se dirigió a la barra ahí estaba Trick, limpiando unas copas.

- _"Hola, que gusto verla por aquí nuevamente",_ dice Trick

- _"Hola",_ dice Lauren mientras sonríe

- "_Dime que te trae por aquí, vienes por algo de comer?",_ pregunta Trick.

- "_Eh… yo, bueno yo en realidad venía a preguntar si estaba Bo_", dijo Lauren un poco tímida

- _"Oh!, Bo?"_ respondió sorprendido Trick

- _"Sí, bueno ayer ella me ofreció ayuda para mostrarme la ciudad, y bueno tú ya sabes soy nueva en el vecindario, así que solo quería aceptar la ayuda_", menciona Lauren

Trick sonríe un poco ante el nerviosismo de la joven.

- _"Bo tiene el fin de semana libre",_ responde Trick con una pequeña sonrisa

- _"Oh!, ya veo, perdona no lo sabía_", dice Lauren

- _"Pero si quieres puedo darte su número de teléfono y quizás esté disponible para mostrarte "la ciudad",_ dice Trick

- _"Oh, no, no, no te preocupes ya me las arreglaré sola" _

Por alguna extraña razón Trick podía ver en la mirada de Lauren muchas cosas, desde pasión, deseo, timidez y hasta algo que era muy parecido al amor, cuando Lauren mencionó el nombre de Bo.

- "_Es una chica linda no crees?",_ pregunta Trick

- _"Quién Bo?",_ responde Lauren

- _"Sí, mi nieta_", responde Trick

- _"Oh vaya es tu nieta?",_ dice Lauren algo sonrojada

- "_Sí, hasta hace poco nos encontramos, yo lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, ella es una chica encantadora, y muy especial además",_ responde Trick

En ese momento Lauren no podía determinar a qué se refería Trick con decir que Bo era especial.

- _"No puedo mentirte, la verdad creo que es una chica encantadora",_ termina Lauren

Trick le sonríe un poco, y le dice que Bo no regresará hasta el lunes, pero que si se aparece por el Dal, él le dirá que tú preguntaste por ella.

- "_Muchas gracias Trick, no hace falta, quizás en otro momento regrese",_ dice Lauren

- _"Está bien, como tú quieras… entonces dime te quedas almorzar aquí?"_ pregunta Trick

- _"Claro, por qué no, dime que tienes de especial para hoy?"_ termina preguntando Lauren

Los dos continuaron hablando un poco y conociéndose un poco mejor, aunque Lauren no se atrevía a preguntar nada acerca de Bo, dentro de la conversación su nombre aparecía de vez en cuando. Lauren estuvo por un par de horas y luego se retiró del lugar. Trick sabía que ella humana y que la posibilidad de que ella y Bo tuvieran algo serio sería prácticamente imposible, pero aun así Lauren le parecía una mujer completa, con objetivos claros en su vida, centrada, ya demás era muy bella, estas características eran las que él quería para alguien que estuviera dentro de la vida de Bo.

Kenzi y Bo habían salido de la crack house, ellas todavía no habían almorzado aún, así que se dispusieron a encontrar un sitio para comer algo. Bo llevaba sus gafas estilo aviador, y sus ya típicos jeans negros ajustados con botas y una blusa de tirantes. Kenzi llevaba unos leggins y una falda encima, un suéter a rayas y unas gafas oscuras tipo ray ban. Las dos chicas lucían sensacionales.

El camaro parquea frente a una pizzería y las dos chicas se disponen a entrar para comer algo, Kenzi pide una pizza grande con extra queso y salami, Bo esperaba en una de las mesas sentada, mientras Kenzi ordenaba, Bo se preguntaba a donde habría ido Lauren, ella había visto que la rubia había marcado unos sitios en el mapa que tenía ayer sobre la mesa. Pero ella no logró determinar cuáles eran, pensó que tal vez serían los sitios más turísticos del Toronto, por un momento se lamentó el no haberle preguntado su número o por lo menos haberle dejado el de ella.

La pizza gigantesca apareció en la mesa, Bo todavía no encontraba una razón lógica para encontrar donde metía Kenzi tanta comida, la chica podía arrasar con toda la comida del local y aun así se mantenía en forma. Las dos empezaron a comer.

- _"Hey Bo, ayer mientras platicaba con Hale, me mencionó sobre un caso que todavía no han podido resolver", _dice Kenzi mientras le da un mordisco a su trozo de pizza.

- "_A qué tipo de caso te refieres?",_ pregunta Bo

- _"Bueno se trata de un caso especial, ha habido una serie de robos reportados en dos de los principales bancos de la ciudad, al parecer en ninguno de los dos casos se ha encontrado evidencia alguna de forcejeo o violencia, por lo tanto creen que es un caso fae",_ termina Kenzi.

- _"Kenz ya sabes que esto de ser investigadores privados en nuestros tiempos libres no me gusta mucho, porque puedes salir lastimada, y nunca me lo perdonaría", _responde Bo con vos de preocupación.

- _"Sí lo sé Bo-bo, pero también sé que tú me vas a proteger, sé que cuento contigo_", dice Kenzi

- _"Entonces…, que dices?, me pongo mi disfraz de Robin y resolvemos esto de una vez por todas mi batwoman",_ dice Kenzi con ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

- _"Está bien, pero primero disfrutemos de nuestra pizza, bueno al menos de lo que queda de ella", _dice Bo sonriendo.

La tarde ya caía y Lauren estaba un poco exhausta, había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad, aunque todo le había parecido fascinante se sentía un poco sola, en el fondo a ella le hubiera gustado tener a alguien con quien compartir esos días, pero en cambio solo tenía un vago recuerdo de una chica encantadora, que por alguna razón se había alojado en su mente y próximamente en su corazón.

Lauren ya se había dispuesto a llegar hasta su departamento, empezaba a oscurecer, durante su recorrido encontró una pequeña floristería, se detuvo a comprar un ramo de sus flores favoritas, los lirios de colores llamativos eran sus favoritas. Tomó un par de ramos y pagó al señor de la tienda. Y retornó su camino a casa.

Kenzi y Bo, había hecho otras diligencias durante la tarde, aunque eran sus días libres, a Bo le encantaba estar en el Dal, era sábado por la noche y esta vez ella estaba como cualquier otro cliente que frecuentaba el bar. Ella estaba con su amiga tratando de relajarse un poco y tomando una cerveza en la barra.

- _"What up! Garndpa´?,_ dice Kenzi

- "_Hola Kenzi, que bueno tenerte por aquí",_ responde Trick

- _"Bueno ya sabes… es imposible quedarse en casa un sábado y menos con Bo en la nubes todo el día pensando en una de sus conquistas"_ menciona Kenzi.

- _"A que te refieres, querrás de que ha estado pensando en Dyson?", _pregunta Trick

- _"Dyson!?, _exclama Kenzi

- _"No, el cachorro no ha sido su centro de atención hoy, ha sido una rubia de piernas esbeltas y jeans ajustados que estuvo ayer por aquí" _dice Kenzi sonriendo

Bo da un golpe suave a su amiga en el brazo, para que se calle. Kenzi reacciona "_Auch"_ dice tocándose el área que Bo le golpeo. Había sido un golpe suave pero Kenzi siempre magnificaba todo.

- "_Entonces la rubia de anoche te impacto, no es así Bo?",_ pregunta Trick a Bo

- _"Solo me pareció una chica linda, Trick_" responde Bo

- _"Oh, ya veo, entonces no te importará que te diga que hoy estuvo por aquí preguntando por ti",_ responde Trick.

El corazón de Bo se detuvo por unos segundos, sus pupilas se dilataron y una sonrisa empezó aparecer, después de atragantarse un poco con el sorbo de cerveza que acaba de tomar.

- "_Lauren, estuvo aquí preguntando por mí?"_ pregunta Bo con ojos emocionados y algo exaltada

- _"WOW!, de pronto ya no es solo una chica linda sino que además ya la llamas por su nombre. Tu sí que eres rápida chica_", dice Kenzi burlándose

- _Sí, ella estuvo aquí, a la hora del almuerzo, mencionó algo sobre que te tú te habías ofrecido a mostrarle la ciudad" _ comenta Trick

- _"Bueno… no estoy tan segura aún si es la ciudad Grandpa' lo que tu nieta quiere mostrarle a esa chica", _exclama Kenzi mientras obtiene otro pequeño puñetazo de Bo

- _"Y tu que le has dicho, has pedido su número de celular o le has dado el mío?", _exclama Bo con vos esperanzadora.

- _"Bueno, yo le he indicado que tú estabas de regreso hasta el lunes, ella se negó a tener tu número y tampoco dejó el de ella, solo me indicó que ella volverá pronto", _terminó diciendo Trick

Así que vino a preguntar por mí, susurraba Bo mientras su mente viajaba otra vez al recuerdo de Lauren. Kenzi y Trick podían ver a Bo casi suspirar y tratar de guardar la compostura ante ellos. Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo,

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, espero seguir contando con el, hasta el final de la historia. GRACIAS :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

- _"Así que parece que la chica tiene un poco de interés en ese sucutrasero tuyo eh", _dice Kenzi

- _"No, ella solo quiere conocer un poco la ciudad Kenz",_ responde Bo

- _"Y apuesto que tú quieres ser su guía personal_", termina diciendo Kenzi mientras sonríe un poco.

La expresión en la mirada de Bo, al procesar un poco de la información que Trick acaba de darle era como esas miradas de los niños antes de abrir sus regalos en Navidad, había tanta emoción en ellos que Trick sabía que pronto tenía que hablar con Bo acerca de los inconvenientes que había con Lauren, antes de que Bo se enamorará aún más de la chica.

Mientras terminó el día Trick no fue capaz de quitar esa mirada en Bo, era como quitarle un dulce a un niño, ella parecía tan feliz con solo la idea de que Lauren había preguntado por ella, él no podía quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro, por lo menos no en lo restaba del día.

Lauren ya había llegado a su departamento y había colocado las flores en un jarrón en el centro de la isla de la cocina, aunque era algo sencillo, los lirios eran una fuente de alegría para Lauren, ella ya se había despojado de su ropa y usaba pijamas, había tomado una caja de helado de la nevera y se había sentado en una de los bancos de la cocina, con su laptop encendida empezó a indagar un poco sobre los métodos de regeneración de tejidos en el cuerpo humano, a pesar que su trabajo en el Hospital se había tornado más a esperar los casos que llegaban a la sala de emergencias la parte investigativa era su fuerte.

De hecho mientras cursaba la Universidad su tesis se había basado en los procesos de curación y sanación del cuerpo humano, dentro de sus hipótesis ella exponía la diferencias entre curar y sanar, aunque eran términos que para muchos significaban lo mismo, Lauren había llegado a la conclusión de que curar era en primera instancia eliminar el síntoma de una enfermedad y devolver al paciente la salud y sanar era un proceso más complejo en donde para poder sanar era necesario obtener la salud del cuerpo, la mente, las emociones y el espíritu.

También había determinado que el proceso de sanación en pacientes dependía en su mayoría de las cualidades de la persona, y que además un proceso de cicatrización puede tomar entre 4 a 14 días dependiendo de esos factores. Pero para Lauren le resultaba realmente fascinante todo este proceso.

Su caja de helado ya casi iba por la mitad cuando ella se percató de la hora, era casi media noche, pero eso no importaba no porque fuera sábado sino que cuando ella se ponía en modo geek, nada le importaba más que eso, en contra de su voluntad apagó su laptop y puso lo que restaba del helado todavía en la nevera. Apagó las luces de la planta baja de su departamento y subió las escaleras, llegó al baño para lavar sus dientes y luego dirigirse a su cama a dormir. Las sábanas estaban frías al contacto, pero después de meter su cuerpo en la cama fue fácil cerrar los ojos y empezar a soñar.

Por otro lado Bo y Kenzi ya había llegado a la crack house, las dos habían tomado un par de cervezas en el Dal y habían disfrutado de la compañía de cada una. La amistad entre ellas era inquebrantable, Kenzi era la familia que Bo nunca había tenido, aunque en ocasiones Bo se preocupaba por su amiga ya que Kenzi podría salir lastimada no por ella sino por los enemigos que había adquirido en su vida. Aunque tenía poco tiempo de entrar en el mundo fae, Bo ya sabía que existían don clanes, uno era el clan de la Luz, en donde la mayoría de los faes tenía poderes normales pero no tan mortales como el de ella, y también estaba el clan de la Oscuridad, en donde prácticamente todos los faes utilizaban sus poderes para beneficios propios sin importar si eso significaba, lastimar o matar a alguien.

Por alguna razón Bo nunca había elegido unirse a ninguno de los dos clanes, para ella tanto la Luz como la Oscuridad tenían sus propios beneficios y ella nunca había estado para servir y cumplir órdenes, ella era totalmente independiente y normalmente hacía justicia a su manera.

Esa noche Bo se sentó en su cama después de haber lavado sus dientes y después de haberse cambiado, lo cual significaba que ella se había despojado de sus jeans, botas, y sostén, para dormir en bragas y una camiseta deportiva. Bo no había podido conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de Lauren buscándola había activado sus sentidos, y había hecho que su imaginación volara un poco, se imaginada caminando por la ciudad con Lauren, haciéndola reír y contándole todo lo que sabía, Bo raras ocasiones había tenido la intensión de ser atento con alguien, la mayoría de las ocasiones lo había hecho solo para conseguir una noche de sexo con alguien, pero la fragancia de Lauren había pasado por su cuerpo como un tornado arrasando con todas las formas frías de conquistar a alguien.

Aún sin verla, sin conocerla, sin saber siquiera si le gustaban las chicas o no, Bo ya había idealizado a Lauren, haciéndola dueña de sus pensamientos cada noches después de haber cruzado solo un par de palabras con ella. Aunque ella no quería admitirlo existía un sentimiento nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, algo que ella nunca antes había sentido, pero que la hacía sentir feliz.

Lauren apenas había cerrado los ojos, había empezado a soñar, extraña vez lo hacía pero algo había cambiado en ella, algunas emociones y sentimientos reprimidos empezaban a manifestarse después de haber conocido a una bella mujer en el Dal, aunque más que un sueño parecía una fantasía,

Sueño Lauren

Ella estaba en una de las piscinas de la Universidad, la natación no había sido su fuerte, pero lo practicaba para tratar de despejar su mente en periodos de estrés o exámenes finales, ella llegaba a nadar en horarios poco comunes, generalmente lo hacía después de las 10 de la noche, ella se las había arreglado para convencer al guarda de que la dejara entrar, el señor Patrick era un viejo hombre que había trabajado mucho tiempo como guarda dentro de la Universidad, era un buen hombre y al parecer Lauren le recordaba a su hija a esa edad.

Lauren nadaba durante una hora aproximada las noches que iba, pero una noche algo cambio, mientras estaba en los vestidores cambiándose y colocando su vestido de baño de una sola pieza color azul marino, ella escucho unos pasos alrededor de la piscina, sabía que el señor Patrick hacía recorridos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y de que solo Lauren estaba en la piscina. Así que ella pensó que se trataba de él haciendo su recorrido normal.

Ella ajustó su vestido de baño y soltó su cabello, Lauren era esbelta con piernas largas y delgadas, su trasero no era tan pronunciado pero estaba firme y con una curva bien definida, sus brazos eran realmente tonificados y fuertes, ella salió del vestidor y si dirigió a la piscina, puso su bolso con sus cosas en una de las sillas que estaban cerca. Ella se paró encima de una de las tablas donde se posicionan los nadadores profesionales para saltar antes de una competición, se estiró un poco y se zambulló con un clavado perfecto y empezó a nadar, la piscina era de unos 50 metros, ella empezó a tomar ritmo después de su segunda vuelta.

Mientras llegaba al otro lado de la piscina y sus oídos estaban sumergidos escuchó como si alguien más se había sumergido a la piscina. Al llegar al otro extremo ella se detuvo para cerciorarse de que si efectivamente había alguien más o fue solo producto de su imaginación. Al sacar su cabeza del agua y tratar de relajar su respiración Lauren veía como pequeñas olas y unos brazos salían dos carriles a la izquierda de ella, había otra persona nadando, para ese momento ella no había determinado si era un chico o chica, así que espero a que llegara al extremo donde estaba ella para dar la vuelta.

Sus ojos vieron una silueta de una mujer, llevaba un vestido de baño de dos piezas, bueno eso era lo que ella había podido ver mientras la chica daba una vuelta rápida debajo del agua y se impulsaba en la dirección contraria. Por un segundo Lauren se tranquilizó al ver que era solo una chica y no un hombre pervertido tratando de acosarla.

Ella se impulsó con sus pies y empezó a nadar nuevamente, y trataba de no prestar atención a la otra chica que estaba cerca de ella, ya habían pasado unos 40 minutos y Lauren decidió salir de la piscina, la chica que había estado nadando cerca de ella estaba en el extremo opuesto al que Lauren había salido, en ese momento ella no pudo quitar sus ojos de Lauren, verla salir toda mojada y ver todas las gotas en el cuerpo de Lauren la hico sonreír.

Lauren ya se había percatado de la mirada de la chica en ella, con un poco de timidez tomó una toalla y la puso alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de taparse un poco y se dirigió al vestidor, todavía ella no entendía que hacía esa otra chica en la piscina y si el señor Patrick también le había dado un permiso especial al igual que ella, había decidido que al salir le preguntaría para luego no tener problemas.

Mientras se había puesto una buzo y una sudadera Lauren secaba su cabello con la toalla, en ese momento la chica apareció, sus ojos se cruzaron en el espejo, Lauren rompió la mirada para ver más determinadamente el cuerpo de la chica atreves del espejo, al ver el abdomen firme de la chica Lauren tuvo que tragar un poco de saliva y desviar la mirada. Mientras la chica que estaba frente a ella sonreía al ver el nerviosismo de Lauren.

Aunque dentro de la piscina Lauren había podido observar el vestido de baño de la chica no se había percatado que en realidad era una clase de ropa interior y no un traje para nadar como ella suponía, la lencería era un conjunto de bragas y sostén negros. Durante el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron las pupilas de Lauren se dilataron al observar unos ojos color chocolate totalmente encantadores, fue en ese momento en que ella había tenido que romper la mirada.

- "_Hola, que tal, vienes a menudo aquí a nadar en las noches?",_ pregunta la chica

- "_Hola, sí en ocasiones vengo a relajarme un poco y tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí_", responde y pregunta Lauren.

- _"No la verdad está en la primera vez que vengo, pero quizás puedo tomar esto como una rutina_", dice la chica mientras se muerde el labio inferior al ver a Lauren.

Lauren levanta su rostro y ve a la chica acercarse un poco más a ella.

- _"Has hablado con el señor Patrick acerca de esto?"_ Pregunta Lauren

- _"Deberías consultarle antes de frecuentar la piscina más a menudo",_ sigue diciendo Lauren

- _"Claro lo tomaré en cuenta"_ dice la chica.

Para ese momento la chica estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de Lauren y se podían escuchar las respiraciones pesadas de las dos, la chica era impresionantemente bella, sus muslos estaban totalmente tonificados y cada vez que sonreía parecía como si el suelo se movía debajo de sus pies. Lauren trató de apresurarse a secar su cabello, la chica apenas empezaba a secar cada rincón de su cuerpo, los ojos de Lauren no podían dejar de seguir el recorrido de la toalla en el cuerpo de la chica.

- "Te gusta lo que vez", menciona la chica dejando caer la toalla al suelo

- "Mmmm, eh…. A que te refieres…, responde Lauren mientras exhala

Antes de que Lauren pudiera terminar su frase, la chica la tomó de la cintura y la presiono contra la pared, Lauren podía sentir sus pechos encima de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron rápidamente, Aunque ella quería salir corriendo del vestidor no pudo mover ningún solo músculo de su cuerpo, era como si él se resistía a abandonar el lugar, Lauren respiraba con dificultad y no podía ni siquiera hablar, no porque se sintiera asustada sino porque estaba tan excitada que cualquier movimiento haría que ella perdiera el control.

- _"Sabes cuándo te vi salir de la piscina, no pude quitarte los ojos de encima",_ dice la chica mientras respiraba en el cuello de Lauren

- "_Así que estabas observándome",_ dice Lauren tratando de seguir el juego

- _"Cómo no iba a verte, si eres irremediablemente sexy",_ dice la chica mientras su boca toca la oreja de Lauren

En ese momento sus rodillas empezaron a ceder, le costaba mantenerse de pie, así que la chica puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Lauren tratando de sostenerla, la respiración de ambas era lo único que se escuchaba en el vestidor, Lauren se sentía tan abrumada por la sensación que ese chica estaba ocasionando en su cuerpo. La boca de Lauren estaba seca de tanto respirar, trataba de tragar saliva y de mojar sus labios con su lengua.

Las manos de Lauren ya habían tomado lugar en la cintura de la chica, aunque era una situación inusual en ella, sentía como cada conexión nerviosas se activaba con cada roce de piel entre ambas. Mientras las manos de la chica recorrían el abdomen de Lauren debajo de la sudadera, ella podía sentir los escalofríos que le ocasionaba, su boca estaba ahora en la mandíbula de Lauren rosándola y haciendo que ella empezara a gemir.

Lauren apretaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la atraía más a su cuerpo, podía sentir la adrenalina en sus venas y además como sus bragas se había convertido en una laguna, cuando por fin estaban cara a cara y la chica estaba a punto de darle un beso, Lauren pregunta

- "_Cómo te llamas, por favor dime co… com… cómo te llamas?,_ dice Lauren tartamudeando

- "_Shhhhh, no hables, concéntrate en lo que sientes, déjate llevar"_ responde la chica

- "_Por favor, necesito saber el nombre de la chica que me ha convertido en un manojo de nervios con solo tocarme"_ continua diciendo Lauren

- _"Así que te pongo nerviosa?,_ susurra la chica rosando apenas sus labios

- _"Sí", _dice Lauren mientras suelta la respiración

- _"Ok, me has convencido… mi nombre es…. Mi nombre es Bo" _dice la chica mientras se aproxima a besarla.

Lauren salta de la cama y se despierta con la respiración agitada, y como si tratara de garantizar que todo había sido un sueño, ella vuelve la mirada a su alrededor,

- "_Ok…. Ok no hay piscinas…. No….",_ dice Lauren con voz entrecortada

- _"Es solo un sueño, es solo un sueño",_ se repite mientras vuelve acostarse y envolverse en sus sábanas.

Antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente pensó.

- _"Dios! Bo que estás haciendo en mi",_ mientras sonríe un poco y vuelve a dormirse esta vez un poco más relajada.

Bo por otro lado estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, se le había hecho difícil ya Lauren se había colado en su memoria como esas canciones favoritas que cada vez que las escuchas hacen erizar tu piel y quieres cantarlas a todo pulmón. Era una energía única, recordaba como el aura cegadora de Lauren había sido tan linda que podía jurar que si se hubieran tocado en el primer momento en que cruzaron las primeras palabras una onda expansiva se hubiera sentido a kilómetros de donde ellas dos estaban.

Bo solo quería saber un poco más de ella, pero también una extraña sensación por protegerla y tenerla a su lado se había convertir en un punto prioritario aunque ahorita no sabía porque. Bo cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de que tal vez mañana Lauren regresaría al Dal y que esta vez sí podrían al fin poder encontrarse nuevamente.

El domingo empezaba aparecer y Lauren había bajado por su taza de café, mientras leía el periódico no podía evitar reírse de su sueño. Aunque le daba pena admitir que sus bragas amanecieron un poco mojadas esa mañana, ella todavía no podía creer como Bo había aparecido en su sueño, y además que casi la había hecho venirse con unos pocos roces entre ellas. A pesar de que estaba sola su cara tomó color y sus mejillas parecían como calentadas por el sol de verano.

- _"Dios!, Lauren debes estar volviéndote loca_", se dice a ella misma.

"_Good morning Bobolicios" _dice Kenzi mientras ve a Bo sentada en la cocina preparando unas tostadas, _"que pasa con tu rostro pareces el Guasón con una eterna sonrisa" _continua diciendo Kenzi mientras sonríe.

- _"Buenos días mi mejor amiga de todas_", dice Bo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Kenzi y sonriéndole.

- _"Sabes que estaba bromeando con lo de Guasón", _dice Kenzi

Bo sonríe a su amiga y le entrega un plato con dos tostadas, mientras sirve un poco de jugo de naranja en dos vasos y se sienta a la par de su amiga.

- _"Hoy quiero estar temprano en el Dal",_ menciona Bo

- _"Ahora entiendo todo el asunto de los abrazos y tostadas",_ dice Kenzi un poco irónica mientras veía a Bo

- _"Solo quiero estar ahí por si ella se aparece, Kenz",_ comenta Bo

- "_Te trae en las nubes esa chica, no es cierto?", exclama Kenzi_

- _"No lo sé, es algo que no puedo explicar aún", _dice Bo

- _"No te preocupes Bo-bo, ella aparecerá pronto", _termina Kenzi, mientras da un mordisco a su tostada con mermelada.

- _"Eso espero Kenz, ya empiezo a extrañarla_", dice Bo mientras pone su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12

Bo ya se había dirigido al Dal, era domingo y Trick estaba solo en el bar, Kenzi se sentado en una mesa con su computadora portátil que había obtenido como resultado de uno de sus negocios más exitosos, resolviendo como había muerto el gato de una de sus vecinas antes de conocer a Bo. Esta vez Kenzi estaba tratando de buscar información acerca de los robos de los bancos que estaban sucediendo en Toronto con el objetivo de no perder ningún detalle ya que ella y Bo están tratando de resolver este caso.

- _"Que hacen tú y Kenzi por aquí un domingo",_ pregunta Trick

- _"Bueno ya sabes, el Dal parece ser un lugar acogedor para pasar la tarde con mi amiga",_ responde Bo.

- "_Mmmm, ya veo así que vienes a esperar a ver si aparece Lauren hoy por aquí",_ dice Trick riendo un poco.

- _"Oh, no, no, además quería ver si no necesitabas una mano por aquí",_ responde Bo un poco nerviosa

- _"Sabes que puedo determinar cuándo mientes", _exclama Trick

- _"Ok, tal vez ella realmente necesite mi ayuda para conocer la ciudad"_ termina diciendo Bo.

Trick estaba decidido a hablar hoy con Bo acerca de Lauren, era necesario que Bo despertara de la nube antes de que su corazón sufriera.

- "_Escucha Bo, sé que Lauren es una mujer muy hermosa y que tus tienes un gran interés en ella, es inteligente y parece tener sus pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, pero no sé si sea lo que tú estás buscando, creo que deberías buscar a alguien con cualidades similares a las tuyas_", exclama Trick con voz un poco más seria.

- _"Trick, ya sé por dónde vas, escucha toda mi vida viví con miedo acerca de lo que soy, trate de ocultarme de las personas y reprimir sentimientos que me hicieron cada vez más fría, me convertí en alguien a quien el sexo era su única forma de sentir, y aun así cada vez que lo disfrutaba algo malo sucedía porque la persona moría. No sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin sentimientos, ocultar las sonrisas y ponerle barreras al corazón. Por primera vez en mi vida siento algo diferente, algo real, algo que me motiva a querer ser mejor, algo que me hace soñar con un futuro y por extraño que parezca Lauren ha sacado eso de mí_", menciona Bo con ojos un poco vidriosos.

- _"Bo lo que quiero decir es que no olvides que tú eres alguien especial, Dyson es un buen chico y él puede protegerte y mantenerte sana cada vez que tú lo necesites", _exclama Trick.

- _"Dyson!, sí lo sé, es el un bueno chico, pero a veces se comporta como un Alfa Dog, tratando de dominarme y eso no me gusta, no puedo mentir y decir que es malo en la cama porque no lo es (_Trick traga un poco de saliva y se sonroja un poco_), pero él no es la clase de persona con la que me gustaría compartir el resto mi vida, Sé que él ha sido bueno ayudándome con mis periodos de hambre, pero el sexo no es todo lo quiero", _dice Bo.

Trick había tratado por todos los medios de explicar a Bo, la razón principal por la que no podía estar con Lauren, pero él lo había hecho de una forma tan sutil que Bo todavía no había entendido, así que debía ser claro aunque esto podía romper el corazón y la ilusión de ella.

- _"Bo, lo que quiero decirte, es que tú no puedes estar con Lauren, porque ella es humana_", dice Trick algo temeroso de la reacción de Bo ante lo que el acababa de decir.

Los ojos de Bo se llenaron de lágrimas que aún no caían, "_es humana, haz dicho?"_ pregunta Bo con un nudo en la garganta. _"Si, ella no es más que una mortal, no pertenece a nuestro mundo"_ termina diciendo Trick mientras tomaba la mano de Bo que ahora estaba helada.

- "_Podría matarla solo con besarla_", susurra Bo dejando salir su respiración

- _"Sé que no es fácil Bo",_ dice Trick con el corazón un poco afligido de ver la primera lágrima que corre por la mejilla de Bo.

Lo que Bo sentía en ese momento no se podía describir con palabras, era como si su corazón estuviera sintiendo grandes descargar eléctricas, le dolía el solo pensar en hacerle daño a Lauren, de pronto nada parecía tener sentido, su vida ahora le recordaba que en realidad ella era un monstro que nunca iba a poder amar.

- _"Lo siento Bo",_ dice Trick soltando su mano.

Bo se quedó sentada en la barra pidiéndole a su mente buscar una solución a lo que acaba de escuchar, por otro lado su corazón luchaba con fuerzas para resistirse a la información que estaba tratando de procesar. Ella se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió a Kenzi

- "_Hey Bo-bo, que pasa?",_ le dice Kenzi un poco preocupada al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Bo.

- _"Voy a salir por un momento, está bien si nos vemos en la casa, solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas_", dice Bo tratando de ser fuerte frente a su amiga.

- "_Bo, pero dime que pasa, por favor",_ exclama Kenz tratando de acercarse a su amiga

- _"Estoy bien Kenz, nos vemos en casa está bien?",_ responde Bo

- "_Ok, pero por favor llámame y donde quiera que estés iré por ti_", termina diciendo Kenzi mientras abraza a su amiga.

- "_Está bien",_ responde Bo mientras sale por la puerta del Dal

Bo salió del Dal aún con lágrimas, se subió a su coche y se dirigió a algún rumbo desconocido, no importaba donde fuera, solo quería estar sola.

Lauren se había puesto su delantal de cocina, hoy había decidido hacer una comida formal para ella, se había decidido por una ensalada de pollo, las legumbres y vegetales era algo que nunca podía faltar en su plato.

Por un segundo Lauren sintió una presión en el pecho, algo parecido a una preocupación, ella puso su mano sobre su corazón para tratar de calmarlo, era extraño, como si su corazón de pronto sintiera una tristeza pero no sabía de donde venía. Ella trato de no darle importancia, aunque en el transcurso del día todavía podía sentir esa inquietud.

Ella terminó su almuerzo y se dirigió a lavar los platos, trataba de mantenerse concentrada y evitar pensar en lo que entristecía su corazón, pensó en llamar a su madre para preguntar si todo estaba bien en casa. Así que tomó su celular y le marcó el número de la casa de sus padres.

- "_Aló_", responde una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono.

Lauren podía distinguir la voz grave, era la de su padre.

- "_Hola papá, es Lauren cómo te encuentras",_

- _"Hola cariño, todo bien por aquí en casa y a que se debe tu llamada?",_ pregunta su padre.

Lauren llamaba muy pocas veces y no porque no quería sino que la mayoría de las veces el tiempo no le alcanzaba y su cabeza tenía que estar en miles de cosas cuando estaba en el trabajo.

- "_Solo quería saber cómo están mamá y tu_", responde ella

- "_Gracias corazón, bueno ya sabes tu madre haciéndose cargo de las plantas en el jardín y yo estudiaba un poco acerca de los nuevos métodos sobre la inseminación artificial_", menciona su padre.

Lauren no puede evitar sonreír al escucharlo, él había sido un médico muy reconocido en la ciudad y su madre se había enamorado de él mientras hacía su práctica como enfermera en el mismo Hospital donde ella y su padre se conocieron. A pesar de que él ya se había jubilado, trataba de mantenerse informado sobre los nuevos procedimientos en la medicina, ella había heredado esa tenacidad de conocimiento de él.

Su madre también ya se había retirado de los trabajos en los Hospitales, aunque todavía estaba joven, ella había encontrado que estar en casa con su esposo, era la vida que ahora quería, había llevado unos cursos de jardinería, por lo que ahora estaba tratando de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido. Lauren nunca se cansaba de escuchar la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron, y como con una sola mirada su madre había caído completamente enamorada de su padre. El amor a primera vista era una de las cosas que hacían suspirar a Lauren, aunque ella no lo sabía, unos días atrás lo había experimentado.

- "_Y dime hija, como te ha tratado el Dr. Stephen_?", pregunta su padre

- _"Ha sido todo un caballero papá_", responde Lauren

- "_Me alegro mucho cariño, poco a poco te iras acoplando más al trabajo, pero por favor recuerda que no es bueno tener pacientes favoritos_", menciona su padre con voz un poco más sería.

Él sabía que su hija tenía un corazón enorme y eso podía ser una gran ventaja, pero también se podía convertir en un problema si alguien trataba de aprovecharse de ella.

- _"Sí, papá es la primera regla que me has enseñado, y la seguiré al pie de la letra_" responde Lauren

- "V_oy a buscar a tu madre, para que puedas hablar con ella_", exclama su padre.

- _"No te preocupes papá, solo dile que llame, ella estará más tranquila al saber algo de mí_", menciona Lauren.

- "_Está bien cariño, le diré que le envías saludos_", responde el Sr. Lewis

- _"Gracias papá, un abrazo para ti_", dice Lauren

- _"Cuídate mucho cariño y por favor no dejes de sonreír, no sabes quién podría enamorarse de tu sonrisa_", termina diciendo su padre

Lauren suelta una pequeña sonrisa mientras finaliza la llamada, era bueno escuchar a su padre, al menos sabía que los dos estaban bien, tal vez con esto la preocupación que la embargaba desaparecería.

Bo había ido a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, el lago en Ontario se había convertido ese día en el sitio ideal para sentarse y pensar acerca de lo que su abuelo acaba de decirle. Ella nunca había odiado tanto lo que ella era realmente hasta esa noche, por extraño que parezca darse cuenta de la condición de Lauren la había hecho sentir como si todo se hubiera derrumbado ante ella.

En toda su vida nunca se había sentido así, ella ni siquiera conocía a Lauren, no sabía de donde venía, quien era, donde vivía, no sabía nada acerca de la chica, pero al darse cuenta de que era humana sintió que no debía ni siquiera acercársele. El solo pensar en que podía hacerle daño sería como morir.

Lauren había causado un impacto en Bo, solo había bastado una mirada y un cruce de palabras para que Bo se sintiera completa, aunque ella ahora sentía como si le hacía falta algo. Su corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Aunque Bo había puesto una esperanza en Lauren cuando la vio por primera vez, hoy ahí sentada a la orilla del lago había decidido que trataría de alejarse de ella, en contra a lo que su corazón le indicaba, sabía que sería lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de estar con ella, tenía que sacarla de su cabeza.

La noche empezaba abrazar la ciudad y Kenzi estaba en la crack house moviéndose de un lado para otro, miraba su teléfono a cada minuto con la esperanza de obtener una llamada o mensaje de Bo, cuando salió del Dal ella quería correr detrás de su amiga, pero sabía que era mejor dejarla sola. Kenzi todavía no sabía nada acerca de lo que había pasado hoy en el Dal antes de que Bo saliera casi llorando del lugar, ella no quería interferir mucho en la relación abuelo-nieta que ahora Trick y Bo estaban empezando a entablar.

De pronto escucha que la puerta se abre y aparece Bo, su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza, sus pasos eran pesados, y parecía un poco ausente.

- "_Gracias a Dios Bo, me tenías preocupada_", dice Kenzi

- _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes Kenz",_ responde Bo con voz suave

- _"Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti Bo, sales del Dal a punto de quebrarte y apareces hasta ahora con una cara de mala muerte",_ dice Kenzi algo exaltada

Bo podía notar la preocupación real en Kenzi, ella casi nunca se enojaba y al verla exaltada reflejaba el amor de Kenzi hacia ella.

- _"Lo siento, sé que debí llamar_", menciona Bo

- "_He pasado toda la tarde pensando en donde diablos podías estar_", dice Kenzi tratando de calmarse un poco

- "_Dime estás bien, te ha pasado algo, estas herida!",_ pregunta Kenzi

Bo solo mira a su amiga, la toma de la mano, tira de ella y la abraza, Kenzi podía sentir las lágrimas de Bo caer sobre su hombro. "_Bo-bo que pasa dímelo_" dice Kenzi con su vos esta vez suave. Bo no podía soltar a Kenzi, "_Es solo que nunca podré ser feliz Kenzi_", dice Bo mientras llora con más fuerza. "_A que te refieres Bo?, eres una chica linda, has encontrado a tu abuelo, me tienes a mí, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras_", responde Kenzi.

- _"Trick hoy habló conmigo acerca de Lauren_", menciona Bo

- _"Está felizmente casada?, No te preocupes Bo, sé que no tendrás problemas en encontrar a alguien para ser feliz",_ responde Kenz

- _"Por extraño que parezca y podrías decir que estoy loca, hubo algo en Lauren que me hizo pensar en un fututo Kenz, tú me conoces nunca me había interesado por lo que había más allá del día a día, pero cuando vi a Lauren por primera vez en Dal, pude sentir una magia, algo que nunca había sentido, no era solo atracción sexual, no era solo su cuerpo lo que llamó mi atención, fueron sus sonrisas, la forma en que recogía su cabello detrás de su oreja, la forma en que sus ojos color avellana me miraban, cada detalle de ella cambio algo dentro de mí", _termina diciendo Bo

- "_Lo sé_", dice Kenzi

Kenzi había notado lo feliz que su amiga se veía esa noche, y como el rostro de Bo se iluminaba con una sonrisa, la hacía ver más linda de lo habitual,

- _"Entonces cual es el problema Bo?"_ pregunta Kenzi

Para ese momento el abrazo ya había desaparecido y las lágrimas de Bo habían cesado un poco. Bo pone su mirada en el suelo y dice

- "_Yo ni siquiera sé si ella sintió la misma conexión que yo, no sé si al menos le gustan las chicas, no sé nada acerca de ella, lo único que se y es de lo único que estoy segura, es que aunque ella sintiera lo mismo por mí, nunca podré estar con ella_", menciona Bo

- _"Porque, Dyson te ha obligado a estar con él?, ese perro peludo se las verá conmigo",_ dice Kenzi algo alterada.

- "_No Kenz, Dyson no tiene nada que ver aquí, pero creo que él se convertirá en mi opción para estar bien_", dice Bo

- _"Lo dices algo resignada, y no porque realmente te interese él",_ exclama Kenzi

- _"Trick, tiene razón Dyson es un buen chico, estaré bien con él_", dice Bo cuando una lágrima cae sobre su mejilla

- "_Bo, sé que te parecerá extraño escuchar esto de mí, pero creo deberías darle una oportunidad a la chica, antes de estar con Dyson, creo que él es una bola de pelos muy sexy pero nunca te he visto tan entusiasmada cuando él te habla, ni siquiera después de haber pasado la noche contigo, no se compara con lo que la chica del bar te hizo sentir la noche anterior, no la conozco pero si hace feliz a mi amiga, no hay nada más que decir_", dice Kenzi.

Las lágrimas de Bo empiezan a correr, y de dirige abrazar a Kenzi nuevamente.

- "_No puedo Kenz, no puedo hacerle daño, Lauren es humana",_ dice Bo mientras abraza a Kenzi con más fuerza.

En ese momento Kenzi entendió el dolor de su amiga, ella no dijo nada más esa noche, solo se dispuso a abrazar a Bo lo más fuerte que podía.

Kenzi llevó a Bo hasta su habitación, quitó tus zapatos y la acostó, mientras Bo simplemente se dejó caer, Kenzi se acostó a lado de su amiga, quería hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para cuidar de ella y que sentía mucho todo lo que estaba oprimiendo su corazón. Bo no soltó el abrazo de su amiga y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta quedarse dormida.

Era tarde y Lauren no había podía ni siquiera cerrar sus ojos, algo había en su interior, se sentía como una pena, como un dolor intangible, por más que había descartado todas las posibilidades acerca de lo que podía ser la causa de su preocupación, no encontraba respuestas, de pronto el nombre de Bo apareció en su cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, _"Y si algo pasó con ella?, Si está herida_?", Lauren pensó.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro trato de alejar esos pensamientos, _"No, no, tranquilízate Bo no está herida, y no ha pasado nada con ella_", se dice Lauren a ella misma.

Muchos llamarían a esto amor puro, otros una simple casualidad y muchos más pensarán en que es el destino nada más, Lauren y Bo había hecho clic desde el momento en que Bo vio su rizos pasar por la ventana del Dal aquel día, desde que la vio cruzar la calle aquella mañana, aunque en ese momento nunca había visto a Lauren frente a frente. La conexión entre ellas iba más allá del amor que todos conocemos, Lauren podía sentir la tristeza de Bo ese día, aunque todavía era muy pronto para entender que había conocido al amor de su vida aquella noche en el Dal.

**Hola a todos agradezco sus reviews cada día me motivan más a seguir escribiendo, espero que por favor me sigan escribiendo sus comentarios. Se los agradezco de 3**


	13. Capítulo 13

Una semana nueva empezaba, el fin de semana había sido una combinación de sentimientos tanto para Lauren como para Bo, aunque en situaciones diferentes sus mundos habían estado concertados. Lauren se preparaba para iniciar una nueva jornada en su trabajo, mientras recorría los pasillos del Hospital ella se sentía un poco más tranquila ese día, pero igual había decidido que al salir del trabajo iría al Dal a preguntar Bo.

Kenzi se suspende de su cama al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono celular, ella mira la pantalla y ve que su amigo Hale está llamándola.

- _"Hey, Little mama, levanta tu pequeño trasero de la cama, nos vemos en una hora en el banco Toronto-Dominion, parece ser el próximo en la lista, tal vez tengamos a esos tipos hoy_" dice Hale

La adrenalina explota en el cuerpo de Kenzi y se levanta de la cama.

- _"En media hora me tienes ahí_" responde Kenzi

- "_Por favor debes de ser prudente, no debemos estropear esta oportunidad_", menciona Hale

- "_Ni siquiera notaras mi presencia_", dice Kenzi

- "_Ok, nos vemos_ ", termina diciendo Hale

Kenzi no había terminado de hablar cuando lanza su teléfono en su cama y sale corriendo al cuarto de Bo, ella todavía estaba acostada en su cama, estaba despierta y algo pensativa.

- "_Hey, Sucubitch_", dice Kenzi mientras entra a la habitación y brinca sobre la cama de Bo.

Aunque ella sabía que Bo no estaba de buen humor, pensaba que tratar de resolver este caso, la ayudaría a mantener su mente despejada de Lauren.

- "_Kenzi que haces!, Déjame",_ responde Bo

- _"Ni lo sueñes, es hora que te levantes laves tu cara y salgamos a resolver nuestros casos",_ exclama Kenzi

- "_Hoy no tengo ganas de salir_", menciona Bo

- _"Bueno, entonces no te importa que yo vaya a sola al banco donde van a estar los asaltantes hoy",_ dice Kenzi con un tono irónico.

Kenzi sabía que Bo no la dejaría ir sola a ningún lugar donde ella estuviera expuesta al peligro.

- "_Qué como sabes todos esos detalles?",_ pregunta Bo con un poco más de interés

- _"Hale me ha llamado y me ha dicho que hoy se dirijan a Toronto-Dominion, todo apunta a que ese es el próximo banco que van a asaltar_", termina diciendo Kenzi mientras se aleja de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- _"Ok, ok, espera, déjame tomar una ducha y nos pondremos en camino", _dice Bo

- _"Sabía que no me dejarías sola" dice Kenzi mientras le giñe un ojo a Bo._

Lauren estaba a tendiendo a una joven adolescente, la chica había roto su brazo mientras jugaba futbol.

- _"Sabes solía jugar futbol cuando era niña, aunque no era muy buena, al menos pateaba el balón con fuerza",_ menciona Lauren

- "_En qué posición jugabas_", pregunta la chica mostrando un poco de interés.

- "_Era central, mi entrenador decía que podía ser delantera pero no se arriesgaba a sacar a la niña estrella y ponerme a mi adelante_", responde Lauren riendo un poco

- "_Yo soy defensa_", dice la joven mientras miraba a Lauren envolver su brazo con pequeñas capas de gaza y yeso.

- "_WOW!, tienes una gran responsabilidad en tu equipo_", exclama Lauren

- _"Solo trato de evitar de que las otras niñas llegue a nuestro marco", "Hoy una de ellas me empujó tan fuerte que caí y doblé mi brazo"_

- _"Debes de tener más cuidado_", dice la Dra. Lewis

Lauren termina el vendaje y sé que quita los guantes para tirarlos a la basura,

- _"Trata de mantener reposo, con forme pasen los días te acostumbraras a llevar este cinturón en tu cuello, es para cargar tu brazo y evitar que lo muevas por un tiempo corto. Si tienes comezón evita rascarte, y si todo sale bien, dentro de unos meses podrás regresar a las canchas",_ dice Lauren con una gran sonrisa.

Los padres de la joven le extienden la mano a Lauren y le dan las gracias. _"No se preocupen ella estará bien_", termina diciendo mientras devuelve el apretón de manos.

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y hasta el momento las emergencias se habían mantenido al límite sin casos extremos, todo transcurría normal, Molly estaba archivando unos documentos, cuando de pronto ve acercarse a Lauren.

- "_Mañana tranquila",_ dice Lauren

- "_No te dejes engañar, en cualquier momento tenemos una sala concurrida_", responde Molly.

Lauren sonríe y suspira, por mucho que amaba esa tranquilidad, sabía que Molly tenía razón y pronto la sala de emergencias que hoy parecía despejada se convertiría en un mar de personas en todas direcciones.

Bo y Kenzi ya habían llegado al Banco, Hale y Dyson todavía no había llegado al lugar, el tráfico de la ciudad los había atrasado. Bo todavía no se sentía muy bien pero puso todo de su parte para estar alerta y poder encontrar a los ladrones que tenía a todos los bancos estatales en alerta.

Kenzi y ella entraron al banco, la estrategia se basaría en establecer un perímetro de búsqueda, con el objetivo de poder determinar a todas aquellas que parecieran sospechosas dentro del edificio. Kenzi tomó una ficha y empezó hacer fila, la idea era parecer como simple civiles, así que ella simularía ser un cliente más que quiere abrir una cuenta. Bo mientras tanto se ocuparía de inspeccionar el lugar y mirar a todas aquellas personas extrañas que pudieran representar un peligro o que efectivamente fueras los ladrones.

La fila avanzaba y Kenzi estaba a tan solo tres personas para que sea atendida, Bo hasta el momento no había encontrado a nadie sospechosos, todas las personas parecían normales, hasta que de pronto aparece un tipo en la entrada del banco, era muy apuesto, vestía saco y corbata, se veía muy elegante, paso al lado de uno de los guardias de la entrada para ser inspeccionado antes de ingresas, no sonó ninguna alarma, el tipo estaba limpia y llevaba un maletín pequeño, parecía el tipo de empresario que solo hacía una diligencia.

Para ese momento Bo no le tomó importancia, era otro civil para ella, Kenzi ya había llegado a la ventanilla, y empezaba a hablar en ruso, era una de sus tácticas para para tratar de tener más tiempo en el banco, el joven que atendía a Kenzi, no podía entender nada de lo que ella decía, así que se dirigió a buscar a su supervisor.

En cuestión de segundos Bo dirige su mirada al hombre que había entrado hace algunos minutos, y empieza a notar un comportamiento extraño en él, podía ver como extendía sus manos y parecía emitir una onda, con cada una de ellas las personas empezaban a caer desmayadas al piso, en tan solo dos minutos todos los empleados y personas que estaban dentro del banco estaba tirados en el suelo. Bo había caído también aunque ella todavía estaba consiente a diferencia de todos los demás en la habitación. Ella podía ver todo lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, su apenas se movía aunque ella lo intentaba.

El hombre cerró la puerta principal y tan rápido como pudo empezó a saquear el banco, tomó las tarjetas de acceso de los empleados y una a una fue abrían las puertas que conducían a la bóveda, dentro de su maletín había logrado esconder unos sacos para poder transportar el dinero. Ahora Bo lo entendía, el asalta bancos no era nada menos que un fae oscuro, que utilizaba ondas sonoras que salían de su cuerpo para adormecer a las personas y poder robar lo bancos, por esa razón nunca encontraban rastros o pistas que dieran con él, las ondas también desactivaban las cámaras del lugar, quien iba a imaginar que un tipo bien vestido y sin armas podía despojar a un banco de todo su dinero.

Le tomó solo unos 15 minutos para llenar sus bolsas, para ese momento Bo ya se había recuperado casi en un 100%, en cambio las personas apenas empezaban a despertar de su sueño.

- _"Así que este es tu plan?",_ dice Bo levantando una ceja y viendo al fae

Inmediatamente reacciona, al ver a Bo le tira una de sus bolsas de dinero tratando de golpearla y distraerlos mientras intenta salir corriendo por la puerta. Bo la esquiva si corre hacia el hombre y lo toma por el bolso que llevaba en su espalda con el resto del dinero.

- "_A donde crees que vas?", _exclama Bo tirando de el hacia atrás

Él deja caer el bolso y se devuelve a Bo, da un puñetazo al rostro de Bo, y rompe su labio inferior, la sangre empieza a brotar. La llama azul aparece en los ojos de Bo

- "_Creo que la has cagado amigo_", dice Bo con vos ronca y llena de ira.

Sin pensarlo se tira encima del hombre y empiezan una pelea, todos los golpes son esquivados por Bo, ella pone uno de sus golpes en el rostro del hombre y lo hace caer al suelo, _"Esta vez no saldrás de aquí con las manos vacías"_ dice Bo mientras se limpia con su mano el golpe en su labio.

Bo se da media vuelta para ver si su amiga Kenzi ya ha reaccionado, y ve como apenas empieza a levantarse del suelo, ella empieza a caminar hacia Kenzi, cuando una vos detrás de ella dice _"Entonces tu no saldrás viva de aquí_", ella se vuelve y ve al hombre de pie con una pistola apuntándole. Bo sonríe y se acerca al hombre _"No creo que tengas la agallas para tirar del gatillo"_. La mano del hombre se cierra más en el puño del arma.

- _"Bo aléjate de él_", dice una vos suave detrás de ella,

Era la voz de Kenzi, de pronto se escucha una detonación, el hombre cae al suelo y Bo sigue en pie, ella ve como Dyson esta con su arma apuntando al hombre, le había disparado. Mientras Bo corre a donde se amiga para ayudarla a levantarse del piso, todas las demás personas empiezan a recuperar el conocimiento.

Bo levanta a Kenzi y la abraza, las dos empiezan a caminar hacia la puerta, Dyson está encima del fae oscuro poniéndole una esposas, Hale se acerca a las dos chicas y pregunta

- _"Están bien?, que ha pasados aquí?"_

- _"Estamos bien",_ responde Bo, aunque ella siente que le falta un poco el aire

- _"Bo, que es esto?", _dice Kenzi mientras saca su mano de la cadera de Bo, de donde ella iba apoyada.

La mano de Kenzi estaba completamente llena de sangre, Kenzi levanta la chaqueta de cuero de Bo y nota como la camisa de Bo estaba llena de sangre.

- _"Bo!",_ grita Kenzi

Bo se desmaya no antes de que Hale pueda sostenerla en sus brazos,

- _"Tenemos que llevarla al hospital lo antes posible",_ dice Kenzi con lágrimas en su rostro y respirando agitadamente

Hale toma su teléfono y llama rápidamente a una ambulancia.

- "_Bo, por favor quédate conmigo_", dice Kenzi llorando.

Dyson al escuchar los gritos de Kenzi y ver a Bo en los brazos de Hale, tomó al hombre ajustó las esposas más de lo debido haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor, "_pagaras por lo que le has hecho_", le dice Dyson al oído mientras lo lleva a la patrulla policial.

El sonido de a las ambulancias hace que Lauren sonría un poco al recordar lo que Molly le había dicho, "_Aquí vamos",_ sedice a ella misma, mientras escuchaba a cada ambulancia salir una tras otra. Era una situación normal para ella escuchar esos sonidos, pero un pequeño vacío envolvió su corazón, sus manos empezaron a sudar y podía sentir hasta nauseas, fue algo extraño, Molly que había notada a Lauren, le preguntó que si estaba bien. Lauren tratando de ocultar su malestar dijo

- _"Sí, no te preocupes solo necesito sentarme unos minutos", _

Lauren se sentó por unos segundos, tratando de recuperarse, sabía que no había ninguna razón para sentirse de esa forma, así que pensó que tal vez el desayuno del Hospital no había sido una buena opción, tomó una bocanada de aire, se levantó y empezó a recibir a los pacientes.

Las ambulancias traían cada vez más personas con síntomas extraños de somnolencia y dolor de cabeza, aunque no tenían ningún daño físico y la mayoría parecía estar bien, pero era necesario atenderlos a todos para descartar algún daño mayor. Lauren empezó a trasladarlos a un salón grande que estaba equipado con camillas, las enfermeras empezaban a movilizarse de un lado a otro tomando signos vitales y ayudando a todos los doctores.

- "_De dónde vienen?, Que ha pasado con todos ellos_?", pregunta Lauren a uno de los paramédicos de las ambulancias que empezaba a llegar

- "_Ha habido otro robo en uno de los bancos, al parecer todos sufrieron un tipo de adormecimiento, no sabemos cuál ha sido la fuente_", responde el paramédico

- "_Todos presentan los mismos síntomas, pero parece que no es nada grave hasta el momento_", responde Lauren

- "_Los dejaremos pasar la noche aquí para descartar cualquier daño, si no hay ningún inconveniente mañana se les dará de alta_", termina diciendo Lauren.

Todas las personas parecen un poco más tranquilas y recuperadas, las enfermeras estaban haciendo un trabajo rápido, Lauren sale del salón en donde había estado atendiendo a todos, todavía podía escuchar una ambulancia acercarse, al parecer su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza nuevamente, ella pensaba que era por todo el caos que acababa de acontecer, pero se sentía extraña, como si las fuerzas de su cuerpo empezara a desaparecer, ella se colocó contra la pared del pasillo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando ella ve a uno de los paramédicos entrar encima de una de las camillas realizándole el RCP a lo que parecía ser una chica, ella pudo ver la sangre en un costado de la joven, mientras las enfermeras se conducen la camilla al salón de cirugía, al parecer la chica le estaba costando respirar.

De pronto aparece una chica con un look algo gótico llorando y preguntando a donde había llevado a su amiga, en ese momento el corazón de Lauren se detuvo, ella podía recocer a la chica, aunque no sabía si nombre, la recordó no solo por su atuendo sino además por su grandes ojos celestes, y cuando ella le había sonreído en el Dal.

Mientras las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza tratando de recordar, Lauren tomó fuerza y casi corriendo llegó a donde estaba la joven, con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho, vio como la chica lloraba y caminaba de un lugar a otro.

- "_Hey_", le dice Lauren mientras la toma del brazo

Los ojos de Kenzi se agrandaron aún más, al ver a Lauren, con la mirada ella recorre el cuerpo de Lauren para verla con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

- "_Lauren!_", exclama Kenzi

- "_Sí, soy yo, dime que ha pasado_?", pregunta Lauren con una preocupación

- "_Qué diablos!, Eres un doctora_?", menciona Kenzi todavía llorando.

- "_Sí, pero dime que haces aquí, te sientes mal, estás herida_?", pregunta Lauren

- "_No, yo no, es mi amiga, le han disparado cerca de su abdomen_", responde Kenzi

Una punzada se clavó en el corazón de Lauren.

- _"Cómo?", donde está ella?",_ pregunta Lauren aún sin saber que era Bo.

- "_Una enfermera me ha dicho que se la han llevado a la sala de cirugía, al parecer ha perdido mucha sangre_", responde Kenzi

- _"No te preocupes ella estará bien. Perdona la pregunta pero no sé tu nombre, dime cómo te llamas?",_ exclama Kenzi

- "_Me llamó Kenzi, la única vez que nos vimos fue una noche en el bar de Trick, el Dal_", responde Kenzi.

- _"Oh, sí ahora lo recuerdo_", dice Lauren aunque ella ya había determinado donde la había visto.

- _"Por favor Lauren, sálvala",_ dice Kenzi mientras toma las manos de Lauren

- "_Ella está en buenas manos, hay muy buenos doctores aquí, así que no te preocupes_", responde Lauren

- _"No sé lo que haría si pierdo a BO!",_ termina diciendo Kenzi

- _"BO!?", _grita Lauren, mientras sus pupilas se dilatan, su estómago cae y su corazón estalla al acelerarse.

- _"Sí, es ella, le han disparado", _dice Kenzi mientras ve a Lauren tensar su mandíbula y poner una de sus manos en su pecho

- "_Que, qu… que has dicho?, le han disparado a Bo?", _exclama Lauren totalmente exaltada mientras suela la mano de Kenzi

- _"Sí, hoy durante el robo en el banco, ella salió lastimada, y ha perdido…", _

Antes de que Kenzi terminara la oración Lauren había corrido a la sala de cirugía, y la había dejado hablando sola.

Lauren llegó a la sala agitada y con la respiración entrecortada y preguntó a una de las enfermeras acerca de la chica que había ingresado con un disparo, la enfermera señalo una de las habitaciones, ella corre hacia la puerta y antes de que ella pudiera ingresar, uno de los enfermeros que estaba dentro de la sala abre la puerta y ve a Lauren sudando y angustiada.

- "_Dra. Lewis, que hace usted aquí?",_ pregunta el enfermero

- "_Yo…. y… yo debo estar con ella… por favor_", responde Lauren sin aliento totalmente

- "_Es usted familiar de ella, la conoce?",_ el enfermero pregunta

- "_No… nnn….no…. yo solo la he visto una vez, pero tengo que estar con ella_", responde Lauren.

- "_La chica perdido mucha sangre, están preparándola para sacar la bala alojada en su abdomen_", menciona el enfermero.

- "_Espere aquí le preguntaré al doctor si usted puede acompañarlo durante la cirugía_", el enfermero exclama al ver el rostro de Lauren a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

Justo cuando el enfermero da la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la sala y cerrar la puerta, Lauren lo toma del brazo y le dice

- "_No, dile que yo haré la operación_", dice Lauren con voz firme y autoritaria.

- "_Está bien_", responde el mientras cierra la puerta

Lauren corre al área de lavado y esterilizado lo más rápido que puede, para prepararse para la operación, sus manos tiemblan y su corazón no había parado de latir rápidamente, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse para pensar con tranquilidad y salvar a Bo.

Entra a la habitación en donde esta Bo, el médico que iba a realizar la cirugía inicialmente sale de del cuarto, las enfermeras empiezan a mudar a Lauren con los batas, guantes, mascarilla, con todos los elementos necesarios para dar inicio a la operación, antes de acercarse a la cama donde está Bo, ella llama al enfermero y le dice

- _"En la entrada encontrarás a una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos celestes y vestida algo extraña, ella se llama Kenzi, por favor ve y dile que estoy con Bo y que no permitiré que nada le pase_", dice Lauren mirando al enfermero a los ojos y dándole un mensaje muy claro

- "_Enseguida Dra. Lewis",_ responde el enfermero

El chico sale de la sala casi que corriendo, Lauren empieza a caminar hacia la camilla donde está Bo, sabe que debe ser fuerte, aunque solo sabe su nombre siente una necesidad enorme de cuidar de ella, aun con tubos por todas partes Lauren podía apreciar la belleza de la mujer que ahora estaba frente a ella con una herida mortal.

**Un segundo encuentro entre nuestras dos chicas favoritas. Todavía hace falta tal vez uno o tres capítulos más para su primer beso, pero espero estén disfrutando lo que va de la historia hasta el momento. Quiero darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios y reviews, y no me cansaré de decirles gracias a TODOS.**


	14. Capítulo 14

Bo esta estaba en la cama, los paramedicos ya habían cortado su blusa para poder encontrar el sitio donde estaba la herida, su pecho marcaba un ritmo lento, aunque su corazón aún latía su respiración era lenta, en ese momento ella no era consiente de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lauren está en posición para empezar a sacar la bala alojada en el cuerpo de Bo, el disparo había dado en el lado derecho justo debajo de sus costillas.

- "_Tienen los resultados de las radiografías?",_ pregunta Lauren

- "_Si doctora, afortunadamente la bala no ha dañado ninguno de los órganos_", dice uno de los asistentes

- "_Bien, eso son buenas noticias, podemos empezar entonces_", menciona Lauren

Lauren no paraba de ver el monitor con los signos vitales de Bo a cada segundo, sus guantes estaban empapados de sangre, ella podía sentir pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, en su mente todavía estaba procesando como era posible que Bo había salido lastimada y porque le había disparado solo a ella, muchas interrogantes agobiaban su mente, pero ahora debía concentrarse en salvarla, ella había mandado casi una promesa a Kenzi.

- _"Pinzas_", pide Lauren

- _"Succión_", ordena Lauren

Mientras uno de los asistentes sigue cada una de las instrucciones, en pocos minutos Lauren había encontrado la bala, mientras la sacaba del cuerpo de Bo con las pinzas, ella podía respirar un poco más tranquila, sabía que solo había superado una parte de la recuperación de Bo, ahora solo quedaba cerrar la herida y lograr que se estabilizara un poco más.

Lauren había puesto las pinzas con la bala en una bandeja metálica, y había pedido un cambio de guantes para empezar a suturar la herida. Con aguja y pinzas en mano empieza a cocer la herida, Lauren hizo un trabajo tan perfecto que si quedaba alguna cicatriz sería prácticamente imperceptible. La cirugía había terminado y ella empezaba a despojarse de los guantes y todo lo demás, además les indicó a los enfermeros que trasladaran a Bo a una sala de recuperación.

Los la respiración de Bo se había estabilizado, aunque seguía todavía conectada a la máquina todo había salido bien, a hora nada más quedaba esperar a ver como evolucionaba. Lauren salió de la sala de cirugía y se dirigió al salón de espera, ahí estaba Kenzi sentada en uno de los sofás son su manos sobre sus rodillas mientras sus piernas se movían rápidamente, Lauren podía ver lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

- "_Lauren, cómo está Bo?",_ pregunta Kenzi levantándose del sofá y apresurándose hacia ella.

- "_Ella, está estable, sus signos son un poco débiles aún, pero por suerte la bala no ha tocado ninguno de sus órganos vitales_", responde Lauren

- "_Dónde está? Puedo verla?",_ dice Kenzi

- "_En una habitación en la sala de recuperación, por ahora no puede recibir visitas, tal vez mañana por la mañana puedas verla un poco_", dice Lauren mientras pone su mano en el hombre de Kenzi

De pronto Kenzi la toma por sorpresa y le da un fuerte abrazo, Lauren inicialmente se queda inmóvil ante el abrazo, pero luego ella le devuelve el abrazo.

- _"Gracias Doc_", susurra Kenzi

- "_Gracias por salvar a Bo_", repite Kenzi

- "_Haría cualquier cosa por ella Kenzi_", dice Lauren sin pensarlo dos veces

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Lauren rompe el abrazo y mira hacia el suelo algo sonrojada, y se aclara la garganta

- "_Lo que quiero decir es que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a uno de mis pacientes_"

- "_Sé que Bo te lo agradecerá_", exclama Kenzi.

- "_Puedes quedarte si quieres , pero hasta mañana podrás verla, si te hace sentir más segura yo estaré pendiente de ella_", dice Lauren

- _"Ok, doc, te dejaré mi número para que me informes de cualquier avance, debo ir al Dal a decirle a su abuelo lo que ha sucedido_", menciona Kenzi

- "_Perfecto, no dudes que te avisaré si algo sucede_", termina diciendo Lauren

- "_Muchas gracias Lauren_", dice Kenzi mientras se aleja y sale del Hospital directo al Dal.

El día había estado lleno de emociones fuertes, el turno de Lauren estaba por terminar y ella no quería ir a casa, sabía que si se iba no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que Bo estaba en el Hospital, así que se dirigió a donde Molly y le dijo que hoy tomaría también el turno de la noche, quería cerciorarse de que todos sus pacientes estuvieran bien, aunque en realidad en el fondo sabía que quería quedarse a cuidar de Bo.

Kenzi había llegado al Dal, y apenas entró Trick se dirigió a ella,

- _"Cómo está Bo_?", dice Trick algo alarmado

- "_Dyson me dijo lo que pasó, él va en camino para el Hospital_", dice Trick

- "_Ella está bien Trick, ahora está recuperándose, no nos dejan verla hasta mañana_", menciona Kenzi

- _"No sabes lo asustada que estaba, pensé que íbamos a perderla Trick_", dice Kenzi mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

- "_Mi nieta es fuerte Kenzi, sé que saldrá de esto_", responde Trick

- _"Ven siéntate te prepararé un té",_ dice Trick mientras incita a Kenzi a sentarse en la barra

- _"Solo habrá que esperar que salga del Hospital y ella se recuperará pronto_", termina diciendo Trick

Dyson había llegado al Hospital, justo cuando estaba preguntándole a la recepcionista, Lauren lo vio, de inmediato supo que estaba ahí por Bo, su sangre empezaba a burbujear, Dyson no le había hecho nada, y parecía un buen hombre, pero el solo pensar que el chico estaba con Bo la hacía estallar de celos.

- "_Hola, son la doctora Lewis_", dice Lauren mientras le extiende su mano

- _"Hola_", responde Dyson

- _"Creo que sé porque estás aquí_", exclama Lauren

- "_Vienes a ver a Bo, no es cierto_", menciona Lauren

- "_Si,, hola mi nombre es Dyson, dígame doctora como esta ella_", pregunta Dyson

- _"Mucho gusto Dyson, Bo está estable, ella parece estar evolucionando bien, pero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, ahora debe descansar, la cirugía ha salido bien pero deber recuperar fuerzas_", comenta Lauren.

- "_Eres tu familiar de ella_?", pregunta Lauren tratando de averiguar que puesto tenía Dyson en la vida de Bo.

- _"No, dígame no puedo verla aunque sea unos minutos hoy_", responde Dyson

La respuesta no había sido clara, pero si Dyson no era familia de Bo, no podría ser nada más que su novio, al mostrar tanto interés por la chica.

- _"Es mejor dejarla descansar, mañana podrás verla_", explica Lauren

- "_Me quedaré aquí por si algo sucede_", responde Dyson.

- "_Las sillas no son muy cómodas, pero puedes quedarte",_ exclama Lauren

- "_Gracias Dra. Lewis",_ termina diciendo Dyson

Dyson sabía que Bo medicamente solo necesitaba que le extrajeran la bala, para que no quedara alojada en su cuerpo y que después de eso con un par de noches con él, Bo estaría completamente sana nuevamente.

Lauren por otra pensaba que definitivamente Dyson era el novio, pareja o hasta esposo de Bo, por la forma en él se comportaba y demás por querer pasar la noche en el Hospital aunque no pudiera verla. Un suspiro salió de ella y un poco resignada se dirigió a comprar un café sabía que iba a ser una noche larga.

Eran apenas las 10 de la noche cuando Lauren se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba Bo. Sabía que el acceso era restringido pero ser la doctora residente tenía sus privilegios. Ella abrió la puerta y apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación ella sintió un escalofrío en su piel, mientras se aproxima a la cama s su corazón empieza a vibrar, y su respiración se agita un poco, aunque Bo todavía estaba dormida y no podía verla, Lauren se estremecía al estar junto a ella.

Recorre la cama y llega hasta el lado derecho donde están todas las máquinas y además donde colgaba la bolsa con suero y un poco de morfina para el dolor. Ella revisa detalladamente cada dato, todo parece estar bien, por un momento Lauren distrae su mirada para ver el rostro de Bo, la mujer encantadora aún con unos cuantos moretones, parecía serena mientras dormía, Lauren no pudo evitar pasar uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Bo, y susurrar "Eres demasiado bella para ser cierto", en ese momento uno de las enfermeras abre la puerta, Lauren inmediatamente quita su mano del rostro de Bo.

- _"Perdone doctora, pensé que el paciente estaba solo, vendo a ser mi rutina de las noches"_

- _"No te preocupes, ya me iba, solo he venido a ver cómo está la paciente para informar a sus familiares",_ menciona Lauren un poco asustada

Lauren sale de la habitación un poco nerviosa, sabía que debía controlarse más, debía recordar lo que su padre le había enseñado "_no es bueno tener pacientes favoritos", _pero con Bo era inevitable.

Mientras sale de la sala de recuperación Lauren toma tu teléfono celular y marca el número que Kenzi le había dejado, aunque era algo tarde la chica gótica casi que le imploró que la llamara si tenía noticias de Bo.

- _"Hola_", dice Lauren

- "_Hola, Lauren eres tú?",_ dice Kenzi con vos ansiosa

- "_Hola Kenzi, si soy yo, perdona que llame a esta hora_", menciona Lauren

- _"A pasado algo con Bo?",_ dice Kenzi mientras su voz se agita

- "_No, no, ella está bien, llamo para decirte que no ha despertado aún, pero sus signos están vitales están bien_", responde Lauren

- "_El corazón de mi Bo-bo todavía late, es lo que está queriéndome decir",_ menciona Kenzi

Lauren no puede evitar reírse un poco al escuchar a la chica simplificando sus palabras médicas.

- "_Si, eso es lo que quiero decir_", responde Lauren

- _"Mañana a primera hora estaré ahí_", dice Kenzi

- _"Hoy ha venido un chico llamado Dyson, él está aquí y ha decidido quedarse esperando hasta mañana para poder ver a Bo",_ menciona Lauren con un poco de expectativa al ver lo que Kenzi pueda responder

- _"Oh!, Dyson, y él no se irá hasta que pueda verla, te lo seguro_", dice Kenzi

- "_Bueno, tengo que irme, pero se nota lo mucho que quieres a Bo, así que lo tendré pendiente por si hay algún avance_", menciona Lauren

- "_Mucha gracias por llamar Lauren, con esto ya te debo un par de favores_", dice Kenzi.

- _"No te preocupes, Buenas noches_", termina diciendo Lauren

- "_Buenas noches doc",_ concluye Kenzi.

Las horas pasaban y la noche traía nuevas emergencias, Lauren había resultado muy oportuna al quedarse esa noche, ya que ayudo a cubrir muchos de los casos que ingresaron. Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y Lauren estaba a tan solo 3 horas de cumplir 24 horas de estar despierta, se notaba cansada pero quería estar cerca de Bo por si algo ocurría.

Dyson todavía permanecía en el Hospital, Lauren podía ver en su rostro un poco de desesperación mientras tomaba una taza de café de la máquina de la esquina. Ella se detuvo frente a él, para darle noticias acerca de Bo, aunque él podía ser prácticamente su rival en cuanto al corazón de Bo, ella sabía que él también estaba preocupado.

- _"Hola_", dice Lauren

- "_Hola, doctora sabe algo de Bo?",_ pregunta Dyson

- "_Sí, ella todavía no ha despertado pero hasta el momento ella todo está marchando bien",_ responde Lauren

- _"Gracias por lo que ha hecho por ella",_ responde Dyson

- "_Trataré de cuidarla siempre que pueda_", menciona Lauren, otra vez eran palabras que salían, pero que ella no quería decirlas, no quería que las personas pensaran en que ella tenía algún interés en la bella mujer de ojos color chocolate.

- _"Lo.. lo…lo que quiero decir, es que siempre velaré por el cuidado de los pacientes del Hospital",_ dice Lauren un poco nerviosa.

- "_Sé que o hará doctora", _dice Dyson algo celoso

- _"Te informaré de cualquier avance que ella tenga", _termina diciendo Lauren

- _"Gracias", _termina diciendo Dyson

Aunque era ya muy tarde, Lauren sin siquiera sentirse culpable se dirige a la habitación de Bo, cuando ella llega, Bo esta algo inquieta, se movía un poco e intentaba abrir los ojos, Lauren se acerca de inmediato a la cama y le dice susurrando

- _"Shhhh shhhh Bo tranquila, no te muevas, estas en el Hospital, te han disparado hoy_", dice Lauren con una vos dulce

Bo en ese momento percibió un aroma familiar, una fragancia que la hacía suspirar con solo inhalarla, a distinguirla se calmó un poco. Lauren se acercó más y quitó la mascarilla del rostro de Bo, y notó que ya podía respirar por sus propios medios sin dificultad.

- _"Deber permanecer quieta, la herida ha sido suturada, pero debemos evitar que se abra"_, exclama Lauren

- "_Don.. dond… donde estoy",_ dice Bo con vos entre cortada

- "_Estás en el Hospital, una ambulancia te trajo esta mañana, estuviste en un robo en el banco y te han disparado",_ explica Lauren

Bo levanta su mano y toca la venda en su costado derecho. Y hace un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

- _"No, no, Bo no te muevas o tendré que sedarte_", dice Lauren mientras toma la mano que Bo levantó.

En ese momento sus manos se rozaron, Lauren la sostenía con fuerza y firme para evitar que Bo se hiciera más daño al tratar de quitarse la venda. Al sentir la mano de Lauren en la suya Bo se tranquilizó, y empezó a respirar más tranquilamente.

- _"Lauren eres tú?",_ puedo sentir tu aroma", dice Bo ya un poco más calmada

Sus manos todavía permanecían juntas.

- "_Tu olor…, me encanta tu aroma_", dice Bo

Lauren sonrió un poco al oír las palabras de Bo, y su corazón arrancó como una locomotora, ella podía ver que el ritmo cardiaco de Bo también había aumentado.

- "_Descansa Bo, descansa yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado_", responde Bo

- "_Lau.. Lauren yo… yo…"_ dice Bo mientras cae otra vez dormida

La expresión en el rostro de Lauren al ver lo que intentaba decir Bo era como esperando escuchar algo que quería escuchar desde la primera vez que vio a Bo. Ella tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama todavía aferrada a la mano de Bo, "_es solo los efectos de los calmantes_", se dice Lauren a ella misma. Lauren apoyo su cabeza en la cama y con la mano de bo en mano cerca de su mejilla se quedó profundamente dormida.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Lauren se hizo suspendida, al levantarse vio que Bo todavía descansaba y que su mano no había perdido el contacto con Bo desde que llegó por última vez a verla. Sabía que en cualquier momento se aparecería la enfermera para limpiar a Bo y prepararla para las visitas.

Así que se levantó de la silla, y poco apoco soltó la mano de Bo, que también se había aferrado a la de ella, trato de hacerlo con mucho cuidado para evitar que se despertara. Después de soltarse hace un chequeo, pone la silla en la esquina. Se acerca por última vez antes de salir de su habitación, y pasa su mano sobre el cabello de Bo, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja, ella suspira y la enfermera entra por la puerta. Lauren quita rápidamente su mano y saluda a la enfermera.

- "_Hola Dra. Lewis_", dice la enfermera

- "_Buenos días_" responde Lauren

La enfermera empieza a hacer su trabajo, mientras Lauren se dirige a la puerta para salir de la habitación. "_Tienes que dejar de hacer eso_", se dice Lauren a ella misma. Respira profundo y empieza a caminar, cuando llega a la sala de espera se encuentra a Kenzi, Dyson, Hale y Trick

- "_Lauren! Que haces aquí?_", dice Trick

- "_Buenos días_", dice Lauren mientras se reúne con todos

- "_Eres doctora_?", menciona Trick un poco asombrado

- "_Sí, trabajo aquí_", dice Lauren

- "_Cómo está Bo_?, _Podemos verla_", dice Kenzi

- "_Si ella apenas está despertando, ténganle un poco de paciencia_", dice Lauren

- _"Síganme los llevaré a su habitación_"

Todos siguen a Lauren hasta la habitación de Bo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Lauren se queda en el pasillo dándole las instrucciones a cada uno antes de que ingresen a la habitación.

- _"Ella no recuerda muy bien por qué está aquí, si tratan de explicarle lo que pasó, por favor no la alteren, yo estaré afuera por si algo sucede_", exclama Lauren

- "_Está bien_" dice Trick, mientras todos asienten con la cabeza

Kenzi abre la puerta y ve a su amiga despierta sentada en la cama, su rostro refleja un poco de dolor, inmediatamente corre a su cama y le da un abrazo fuerte para no hacerle daño. Todos habían entrado a la habitación, Dyson había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

- "_Hola a todos_", dice Bo tratando de sonreír un poco

- _"Hola_" responde Trick, Hale saluda levantando su mano y Dyson solo la mira y sonríe un poco.

- "_Quiten esas caras, estoy aquí no he muerto_", dice Bo tratando de ser graciosa

- "Bo eso no es gracioso", dice Kenzi

- "Estoy bien Kenz, y pronto estaré mejor", responde Bo

Trick se acercó a su nieta y toma su mano, "_Bo, tú sabes cómo recuperarte rápido_", dice él mientras Bo vuelve a ver a Dyson, "_Lo sé, pero creo que podré soportarlo, un poco de dolor no estará de más_", expresa Bo, mientras Dyson mira hacia al suelo algo desilusionado.

- _"Quiero sanar por mi propia cuenta, por lo menos hasta donde pueda soportarlo_", exclama Bo.

- _"Está bien, es tu decisión", dice Trick_

- "_Que hicieron con_ _el fae que asaltó el banco?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Está detrás de las rejas, ha sido colocado en una celda especial, en donde sus poderes no tienen efecto", dice Hale_

- _"Bueno al menos la pesadilla ha acabado", _dice Bo

- _"cuando podré salir del Hospital?", _pregunta ella

- _"No sabemos debemos de preguntarle a la doctora", _dice Trick

- _"Sí, "Hotpants resultó ser una doctora muy buena", exclama Kenzi_

- _"A que te refieres", dice Bo con un poco de expectación_

- _"Lauren, ella es doctora en este Hospital y ella te salvó", dice Trick_

Los ojos de Bo se abrieron un poco más ante la noticia.

- _"Qué, que quieren decir?"._

- _"Quien iba imaginarlo, no crees!, La rubia sexy no más que una doctora genio_", responde Kenzi

Bo empezó a moverse, tratando de salir de la cama.

- _"No, no, Bo detente todavía estas muy débil para dejar el Hospital_", menciona Trick

- "_Tengo que irme de aquí_", exclama Bo

- _"No te preocupes Bo_", dice Trick

- "_Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con mi nieta_?", dice Trick

Kenzi mira a Trick y luego a Bo y dice "_regresaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"_. Hale y Dyson salen de la habitación, no antes de que Dyson diga sus primeras palabras desde que entro a la _"Espero que te recuperes pronto"_. Bo le sonríe un poco y dice "_Gracias_". Todos habían abandonado la habitación menos Trick, al salir Lauren estaba en el pasillo hablando con una de las enfermeras acerca de otro de los pacientes de la sala. Lauren se percata y termina de hablar con la enfermera y se dirige a ellos.

- _"Hola, cómo la han visto_", dice Lauren

- _"Bien, ella parece estar tomándoselo con calma_", dice Kenzi

- _"Eso es una buena, señal, el proceso de sanación puede tomar varias semanas_", expresa Lauren.

- "_Muchas gracias doctora_", expresa Hale.

- "_Solo hago mi trabajo_", dice Lauren

Dyson se separa un poco del grupo

- "_Debo regresar a la oficina_", exclama Dyson

- "_Me voy contigo_", dice Hale

- "_Muchas gracias por todo_", dice Dyson mientras extiende la mano a Lauren

Ella extiende su mano y la estrecha con la de Dyson, sonríe un poco antes de que Dyson abandone la sala junto con Hale.

- "_Hasta pronto_", dice Hale

- "_Adiós_", termina diciendo Lauren

Lauren y Kenzi se sientan en una de las sillas que están afuera de la habitación de Bo.

- "_Trick está con ella, el realmente estaba preocupado_", dice Kenzi

- "_Imagino que sí, ella es su nieta_", menciona Lauren

Trick que estaba en la habitación con Bo, acercó una silla, tomó la mano de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- "_Mira Bo, sé que desde que tú sabes que Lauren es humana, has estado buscando razones para alejarte de ella, es comprensible, creo que ella de alguna forma ella ha ingresado en tu torrente sanguíneo de una forma especial, eso se puede notar en tus ojos, pero creo que_ _puedes al menos acercarte a ella, darle las gracias, eso no quiere decir que la vayas a lastimar, solo podrías hacerlo si tu… bueno ya sabes", _explica Trick

- "_Lo dices tan fácil, pero no sabes cómo se estremece mi corazón solo con absorber su aroma, como mi corazón parece un correcaminos cada vez que ella sonríe, ella es tan perfecta Trick, por primera vez en mi vida siento esto con alguien_", dice Bo

Las palabras de ella eran tan reales que Trick sabía que su nieta había encontrado en Lauren lo que muchos llaman "amor épico", esos amores que solo se encuentran los libros antiguos, ese tipo de amor que trasciende lo natural, que te convierte, te lleva al cielo y te mantiene enamorado siempre.

- "_Tal vez solo sea algo pasajero cariño, y encuentres a alguien más acorde a lo que_ eres", menciona Trick

- "_No lo creo Trick, ella es única, lo sé_", las palabras de Bo eran tan seguras que Trick sabía que su nieta iba a sufrir.

- _"Bueno, solo hay algo seguro en esto, puedes tenerla a tu lado, pero no puedes enamorarte de ella_", dice Trick en su memoria

- _"Voy a salir a buscar a Kenzi, ya sabes al menos dale las gracias a Lauren, ella ha salvado tu vida", _dice Trick

- _"Lo intentaré", _dijo Bo con voz triste

Trick salió de la habitación y se encontró con Kenzi y Lauren, ellas estaban aún conversando acerca de cómo Lauren se había convertido en doctora y porque le encantaban los términos médicos "complicados".

- _"Hey"_, dice Trick

- _"Hola, cómo está?"_, pregunta Kenzi

- "_Se ha tranquilizado un poco más_" exclama Trick

- "_Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar por unas horas"_, su cuerpo todavía está tratando de procesar todo lo acontecido

- _"Claro que sí_", dice Trick.

- "_Debo regresar al Dal, pero por favor manténgame al tanto si sucede algo con ella_", solicita él.

- " _No se preocupe, lo haré con mucho gusto_", responde Lauren

Mientras Trick se aleja, Kenzi mira a Lauren y le dice:

- _"Entonces…, quieres ir por una taza de café_", dice Lauren

- _"Y un caja de donas también, estoy muriendo de hambre_", dice Kenzi

Lauren sonríe un poco y se dirige a la cafetería con la chica de atuendo gótico pero lindo y elegante en cierto punto. Cuando se sientan en una de las mesas Lauren bosteza y Kenzi la mira

- "_Pareces cansada_", dice Kenzi

- "_Si, nunca antes había tomado dos turno seguidos_", dice Lauren sin percatarse de que estaba quejando al descubierto con Kenzi

- _"Que!, desde cuando no duermes?"_ pregunta Kenzi

- _"A una noche normal te refieres… Mmmm…. Desde el domingo_", responde Lauren

- _"Así que te quedaste ayer para cuidar de Bo?",_ exclama Kenzi

- _"Mmmm, no, yo, eh… bueno era necesario que me quedara",_ dice Lauren algo nerviosa

- _"Bo es una chica muy especial, y tiene un encanto único, ella te hechiza con solo mírate",_ dice Kenzi

- _"Sí ella lo hace_", esta respuesta solo estaba dentro de la cabeza de Lauren, pero ella no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

Lauren desvía su mirada al café y toma un sorbo para evitar que Kenzi note su nerviosismo.

- "_Deberías descansar un poco"_, expresa Kenzi

- "_Ahora debo cumplir con mi turno normal, hoy regresaré a casa por la noche y tomaré una siesta_", responde Lauren

Las dos mujeres habían entablado una conversación tan fluida que era como si se conocieran desde siempre. Kenzi no solo estaba agradecida con Lauren por haber salvado a su amiga sino además porque había descubierto que Lauren era una chica nerd que se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba de Bo.

Las horas pasaban y Lauren podía sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo, se había retirado a su oficina por unos minutos, ella ya se había bañado y cambiado su ropa, uno de los consejos que su madre siempre le había dicho era que siempre tuviera una muda de ropa en trabajo, así que ella hoy agradecía haberle hecho caso.

Kenzi se había quedado en la habitación con Bo, no se despegó ni un solo minuto de ella, solo cuando compartió con Lauren el desayuno. Bo había dormido un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenzi estaba sentada a la par suya abrió sus ojos y la saludo.

- _"Hey_", dice Bo con una voz muy sueva y aún cansada

- _"Hey Bobolicious, como te sientes_", exclama Kenzi

- "_Estoy bien, has estado aquí todo el tiempo, deberías ir a casa y descansar tú también un poco",_ menciona Bo

- "_Ni lo sueñes, aquí hay donas gratis en la cafetería_", expresa Kenzi sonriéndole a Bo

Bo sonríe y se queja un poco tocándose la herida.

- "_Bo, porque no le pides ayuda a Dyson, tú sabes que él puede sanarte_", pregunta Kenzi

- "_Sí lo sé, pero por una vez en mi vida quiero sanar por mi propia cuenta, solo si el dolor es muy fuerte acudiré a él o alguien más", _dice Bo

- _"Sabes que estaría dispuesto a ayudarte", _dice Kenzi mientras le cierra un ojo a Bo

- _"Has visto a Lauren?", _pregunta Bo algo tímida

- _"Te refieres que si he visto a la sexy rubia con su bata de doctora?", _dice Kenzi burlándose un poco.

Bo se sonroja un poco y trata de sentarse mejor en la cama.

- "_Sí, ella es una nerd, sabelotodo_", dice Kenzi aun riendo

- _"Si hubiera sabido que ella estaría aquí, hubiera dejado que me dejaras desangrar_" dice Bo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

- "_Bo, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más",_ dice Kenzi mientras s sonrisa se apaga.

- _"Sé que quieres alejarte de ella, porque la chica de alguna forma te importa, pero míranos a ti y a mí tú nunca me has lastimado, y sé que son situaciones diferentes porque tu quiere bow chicka wow wow con la rubia, pero no debes ser tan dura contigo misma" _menciona Kenzi

- _"Cállate", _dice Bo tirándole una almohada a Kenzi y riendo ante la expresión

- _"Lo que quiero decirte es que no vas a matar a Lauren solo por verla o hablarle, es solo que debes controlar ese apetito sexual cando la chica te sonríe", _dice Kenzi

- _"Lo dices tan fácil", _dice Bo

- _"Solo digo que lo intentes", _termina diciendo Kenzi

Bo se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, tenía la misma intención que el consejo de su abuelo, lo único que ella tenía que hacer era empezar a controlarse, de hecho podía hasta preguntarle a su abuelo como podía hacerlo. Iba a intentar mantener sus deseos con tal de poder al menos hablar con Lauren cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad, aunque en su interior ella quería tenerla cerca siempre.

Lauren ya había dejado su oficina y se había dirigido al mostrador de Molly para poder ver los pacientes que habían llegado y ver si era necesario alguna visita. Ella se encontró con el expediente de Bo, aunque todo parecía normal y no ameritaba ninguna revisión de los doctores ella lo tomó y dijo a Molly que iría a verla.

Kenzi estaba sentada en la silla Bo se había quedado dormida durante unos minutos.

- _"Hola", _le dice Lauren a Kenzi mientras abre la puerta de la habitación

- _"Hey doc, todavía tú por aquí", _dice Kenzi

- _"Sí, mi turno no acaba hasta las 6" _menciona Lauren

- _"Debes descansar Lauren, has pasado toda la noche cuidando de Bo", _dice Kenzi

En ese momento Bo ya se había despertado y vuelve a ver a Lauren, sus ojos color chocolate se conectan con los ojos color avellana de Lauren.

- "_Has pasado la noche en el Hospital, cuidando de mí?"_ dice Bo un poco nerviosa

- _"Sí, ella ha estado pendiente de ti Bo?", _responde Kenzi

- _"Bueno, he tomado el turno de la noche, porque necesitaban de mi ayuda", _dice Lauren mintiendo un poco

- _"Y dime cómo te sientes?", _pregunta Lauren

- _"Solo con algo de dolor cerca de la herida", _responde Bo

- _"Debo revisarla para descarar cualquier infección", dice Lauren mientras se acerca a la cama donde está Bo._

- _"Bueno, yo debo de llamar a Trick, volveré apenas ustedes terminen", _dice Kenzi cerrándole un ojo a Bo

Bo le hace una mirada matadora como diciéndole que si deja la habitación la matará, Kenzi solo sonríe ante la mirada porque sabe que Bo no podía estar sola con Lauren porque iba a morir de los nervios. Pero igual abandonó la habitación, sabía que su amiga iba a estar bien.

- "_Puedes quedarte_", dice Lauren a Kenzi, se podía notar los nervios en su voz

- "_Gracias doc, pero creo que si veo la herida de Bo, tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida_", dice Kenzi mientras sala apresurada de la habitación

- "_Creo que tiene un trauma con la sangre", _dice Bo riendo un poco hacia Lauren

Lauren sonríe un poco, Bo podía sentir como si corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, aunque ya no tenía ninguna máquina que delatara que su ritmo cardiaco había acelerado a 1000 latidos por segundos desde que Lauren ingreso en la habitación, las dos chicas podían sentir la tensión de cada una. Lauren trataba de mantener su mente despejada y ser lo más profesional posible, pero con Bo en la cama herida y con una sonrisa tan bella era un completa tortura.

Lauren se acercó a ella y le dijo

- "_Debo ver la herida, necesito que levantes tu bata un poco para poder sacar la venda_", expresa Lauren con un tono de voz profesional

Bo se sienta un poco mejor en la cama para que Lauren pueda más fácilmente revisarla. Mientras tanto Lauren se pone un par de guates de látex. Las dos podían sentir como l aire se volvía más pesado a su alrededor, cuando Bo ya estaba sentada correctamente Lauren toma la sábana y la desliza hacia abajo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Bo, ella vestía una bata rosa de hospital.

Poco a poco Lauren empieza a mover su mano hasta la bata que usa Bo, sus manos se tensan y Bo empieza a respirar pesadamente, al tomar la bata empieza a abrirla lentamente, el corazón de Lauren latía a tal velocidad que podía sentir cada conexión nerviosa empieza a reaccionar. Sabía que debía hacerlo lento para evitar cualquier dolor a Bo, pero también porque sabía que se iba a encontrar con un abdomen tonificado y totalmente hermoso en sus manos.

Mientras descubría el cuerpo de Bo, su muslo empezó a aparecer, Lauren debía exponer prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo de Bo y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa que cuando hacía sus exámenes finales en la universidad.

Bo usaba unas bragas y sostén negro nada más de su bata, Lauren ya lo había notado, Bo era exquisitamente linda.

- "_Ten… tengo que quitar la venda, necesito que te inclines un poco hacia adelante para poder desenrollarla_", dice Lauren.

Bo no puede dejar de ver a Lauren, y como una niña obediente hace todo lo que ella le dice, se inclina, ahora está sentada, al inclinarse su bata cae de su hombro izquierdo lo cual hace que quede prácticamente semidesnuda ante Lauren.

La doctora podía sentir el rubor en su rostro, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos ella puso su mano en la espalda de Bo, con el primer roce de los dedos de Lauren en la espalda de Bo, ella suelta una respiración pesada. Bo que ya no tenía a Lauren en frente sonríe y cierra sus ojos dejando que la sensación de sus dedos se apodere de ella.

Lauren empieza a desenrollar la venda que estaba en el cuerpo de Bo, lo hace lento y cuidadosamente. Cuando cae la última vuelta de la venda, ella se queda mirando a Bo y como un impulso que no pudo controlar pasa la yema de sus dedos desde la parte superior de la espalda hasta la cintura de Bo. "_Dios!,_ _Eres hermosa_", susurra Lauren.

Bo no pudo escuchar lo que Lauren dijo, así que pregunta "_Qué has dicho_". Lauren se aclara la garganta, "_No, no, solo estoy pensando en voz alta_", dice la doctora tímidamente.

- "_Esto va doler un poco_", dice Lauren mientras arranca una gaza con unas bandas adhesivas que tiene Bo alrededor de la herida.

- "_Estoy bien",_ dice Bo mientras las manos de Lauren empiezan a desprender las bandas lentamente.

Ella termina y expone la herida, está un poco rojo alrededor de ella, pero los puntos de sutura se ven bien, "_déjame limpiarla un poco, antes de volverla a vendar_", dice la doctora mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Lauren toma un algodón y lo empapa de alcohol, y mientras se acercaba a la herida para empezar a limpiarla, Bo contiene la respiración eso hace que su abdomen se contraiga, era la reacción anticipada, porque que sabía que la sensación del alcohol en su herida la iba hacer estremecerse.

Lauren sonríe un poco al notar la reacción de Bo, así que cuando pone el algodón en la herida, la expresión en el rostro de Bo la hizo hacer algo que nunca había hecho con ninguno de sus pacientes, ella acerca sus labios muy cerca de la herida y empieza a soplar suavemente, esto hace que el ardor en la herida por el alcohol disminuya. Bo se percata de lo que Lauren estaba haciendo y al verla tan cerca de su abdomen su corazón que latía a toda velocidad se paró de pronto. Los labios de Lauren estaban a centímetros de tocar su cuerpo, ella podía sentir el viento cálido que salía de los labios de la doctora tratando de calmar su dolor.

Bo suelta una respiración profunda, lo cual hace que Lauren reaccione y se aleje, Bo además nota lo nerviosa que ella estaba. Por un momento pensó en tomar el rostro de Lauren y besar esos labios que parecían suaves y "muy besables" al mismo tiempo, pero debía mantener el control si quería estar cerca de ella.

- _"Ok, está limpio, solo déjame poner la venda nuevamente y podrás acostarte otra vez", _dice Lauren con un poco se rubor en su rostro, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- "_Lo que Usted diga doctora_", responde Bo con un poco de deseo en sus palabras.

- "_Sólo tomará unos minutos_", responde Lauren mientras toma la venda en sus manos.

Lauren empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de Bo, desde la espalda hasta su abdomen, poco a poco y con sumo cuidado ella enrolla la venda alrededor de la herida.

- "_Con eso estarás bien por ahora",_ menciona Lauren

- "_Muchas Gracias_", responde Bo

- "_No te preocupes, sólo hago mi trabajo_", exclama Lauren, aunque era una respuesta que ella estaba tratando de creer también, ella en el fondo sabía que estaba tratando a Bo de una forma especial, y no como a sus demás pacientes.

- "_No, lo que quiero decir, es que muchas gracias Lauren, Kenzi me ha contado todo lo que hiciste y la verdad creo que estoy en deuda contigo, pero no sé cómo compensar lo que has hecho por mí, por ahora solo puedo darte las gracias de esta forma, diciéndotelo frente a frente"_, dice Bo con voz un poco temblorosa ante los nervios que estaba experimentando.

- _"Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero soy doctora así que debo procurar que mis pacientes se recuperen lo forma correcta"_, menciona Lauren sonriendo un poco pero mostrándose completamente profesional antes las palabras más lindas que alguna vez algún paciente le había dio.

- _"Tienes muy buenos amigos, que te quieren y se preocupan por ti", _exclama Lauren

- _"Bueno, si te refieres a Kenzi, sí ella es mi mejor amiga, es como mi familia", _dice Bo

- _"Bueno, esos dos chicos también se veían preocupadas", _menciona Lauren

- "_A quienes te refieres? A Hale y Dyson?, oh no, ellos bueno, ellos son policías y aparecieron después del robo en el banco_", dice Bo

- "O_h, ya veo, creí que Dyson era algo más, el pasó la noche aquí en el Hospital esperando para verte",_ responde Lauren tragando un poco de saliva ante unos síntomas de celos en su cuerpo.

- _"Dyson es un chico lindo_", responde Bo, aunque eso no le daba la respuesta que Lauren quería escuchar, si Dyson era o no algo más para Bo.

Lauren deja escapar un suspiro que se parecía más a una respiración pesada o de enojo. Para ese momento la tensión se había calmado un poco, ya que ninguna de las dos chicas tenía algún contacto físico, no hasta que Lauren se percató del golpe que tenía Bo en uno de sus labios.

- "_Déjame ver esto_", dijo Lauren mientras tomaba la cara de Bo por su barbilla.

Bo no pudo contener la explosión en su corazón nuevamente, y menos ahora que las manos de Lauren estaban en su rostro. Y sus dedos estaban rozando sus labios. Ella toma otro trozo de algodón y lo llena de alcohol, y lo pone en la herida en el labio de Bo, "_Auch_!", dice Bo casi en un suspiro, aunque le dolía Bo esperaba que Lauren acercara sus labios para soplar suavemente, tal y como lo había hecho en su abdomen, pero esta vez la doctora no había hecho tal movimiento, sabía que si lo hacía no se iba a poder contener al tener los labios de Bo tan cerca.

Lauren podía sentir la respiración pesada de Bo en su mano mientras sostenía su rostro. En el momento en que Bo se quejó Lauren la miró, por unos segundos la mano que tenía el algodón dejó de hacer presión sobre la herida, y sus ojos se cruzaron, la habitación pareció enmudecer, solo estaban ellas dos con sus miradas que decía más palabras de las que alguna vez salían por sus bocas. Para ese momento Kenzi entró a la habitación y rompió el momento mágico de las chicas, ella percibió que había entrado en un momento incómodo, así que Kenzi se aclaró la garganta.

- _"Podría comer estas donas cada minuto del día"_, dice Kenzi tratando de romper el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación

- _"Hey, Kenz",_ dice Bo tratando de evitar de que Lauren note lo nerviosa que estaba.

- _"Me alegra que te hayan encantado_", dice Lauren riendo un poco.

- _"Bueno, para el apetito de Kenzi no hay nada incomible_", dice Bo.

- _"Tú sabes, la comida y Kenzi son inseparables_", exclama Kenzi

- _"Creo que mañana ya podrás dejar el hospital, solo debes de tener algunos ciudades y tomar algunos analgésicos para las molestias"_, expresa Lauren

- "Eso suena perfecto", dice Bo

- _"Una vez más, gracias Lauren_", termina diciendo Bo mientras le sonríe y mira a los ojos

- "_Creo que usted estará en buenas manos, cualquier cosa que necesites solo házmelo saber",_ exclama Lauren.

- "_Yeah, yeah, yo cuidare ese hermoso trasero_", dice Kenzi sonriendo y cerrándole un ojo a Bo.

Para ese momento Lauren deja la habitación y camina hacía el pasillo principal, no puede dejar de sonreír al escuchar lo que Kenzi acababa de decir.

**Listo el segundo encuentro de nuestras chicas, espero que disfruten el capítulo, trato de agradecer todos sus comentarios escribiendo lo mejor que puedo, pero de igual forma MUCHAS GRACIAS. :)**


	16. Capítulo 16

Habían pasado un ya dos días desde que Bo había abandonado el Hospital, Lauren había podido regresar a sus casa esas noches, aunque todavía estaba preocupada por Bo, una cosa si le había parecido interesante, después de dar de alta a Bo y saber que con unos cuantos cuidados ella se recuperaría pronto, había notado que la preocupación que estuvo oprimido su corazón y que la había hecho sentir nauseas había desaparecido por completo, ella atribuyó todos esos síntomas al estrés del trabajo, pero en realidad el cuerpo de Lauren había experimentado algo que muchos no creerían. Increíblemente había una conexión tan fuerte entre ella y Bo desde que se conocieron que ella era capaz de sentir o experimentar algún malestar físico cuando Bo estaba en peligro, herida o triste, claro eso ella no lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo entendería.

Bo por otro lado había estado en reposo en la crack house los dos días, aunque Kenzi no se había despegado de ella ni un solo segundo, Bo ya podía hacer todo sola, pero Kenzi no la dejaba ni siquiera levantarse de sus cama, Kenzi había sido condenadamente tan fiel, que Bo disfrutaba de la compañía de su amiga, pero quería salir aunque sea solo para dejar a tras las 4 paredes rotas de su habitación. Era viernes y sus pensamientos todavía estaban la hermosa doctora que la había atendido en el Hospital, durante la primera noche después de abandonar el Hospital ella no pudo evitar tener una pequeña fantasía con Lauren, la cual incluía a la doctora vistiendo nada más que su bata. Sabía que no debía pensar en Lauren, por lo menos no de esa forma, pero era inevitable negar que existía una atracción fuerte hacia la rubia, algo que ella no podía describir.

Su imaginación había volado desde que salió por completo del Hospital, pero cada vez que sonreía al recordar a Lauren, un recuerdo apagaba su felicidad, sabía que debía encontrar una forma de olvidarse de ella o al menos alejarla, incluso si eso significaba que hacerle creer a Lauren que ella tenía una relación con Dyson, sabía que él no se opondría a tenerla como novia, pero ella tampoco quería engañarlo, así que sería mejor si solo fueran amantes ocasionales para no complicar las cosas aún más.

Kenzi que estaba en la cocina, había subido las escaleras a toda velocidad para ver si a Bo se le ofrecía algo.

- _"Hey, big sister, cómo va todo, quieres algo de la cocina?"_ pregunta Kenzi

- _"Hey"_, dice Bo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- "No, estoy bien Kenz, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, necesito otro ambiente", dice Bo mirando a Kenzi esperando que ella se compadezca y la lleve hoy algún sitio.

- "_Detente ahí, y no me mires así, si bien recuerdo una rubia con pantalones sexys te recomendó descanso", _menciona Kenzi

- "Sí, lo sé, pero me siento bien, y quiero salir a despejarme un poco", menciona Bo

- "_Ok, pero con una condición_", dice Kenzi

- _"Nada de alcohol todavía tienes que terminar tu tratamiento y si te sientes más o con dolor me dices de inmediato?"_, expresa Kenzi

- _"Ok, trato hecho",_ dice Bo riendo.

Kenzi salió de la habitación y Bo se levantó de la cama, ella había decidido sanar por sus propios medios y aunque era lenta su sanación resultaba ser un poco más rápido de lo normal, Bo ya podía moverse con facilidad, en raras ocasiones sentía dolor y Kenzi había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando la herida, aunque palidecía un poco cada vez que quitaba la venda para limpiarla. Bo se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida, quería salir cuando antes de su casa.

Lauren había deseado llamar a Kenzi para saber de Bo, pero cada vez que marcaba su número lo borraba y guardaba su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, aunque había razón explicable para llamar y preguntar por ella, sabía que se podía malinterpretar, así que era mejor evitar confusiones.

Cada vez que pasaba por el área de cirugía el recuerdo de Bo llena de sangre embargaba su corazón y la hacía temblar. Todavía no podía entender todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo y mente cada vez que ella pensaba algo relacionado a Bo.

Era viernes por la noche y su turno en el Hospital había terminado, se dirigió a su oficina para tomar sus cosas personales y salir al fin, estaba algo cansada pero había decidido pasar al Dal a preguntar por Bo, sabía que ella no estaría ahí porque probablemente todavía estaba en reposo, así que iba a ser más fácil solo pasar y preguntarle a Trick cómo había seguido su nieta, sin que pareciera un interés más allá de términos médicos.

Tomó su abrigo acomodó su cabello un poco y salió del Hospital, la noche estaba un poco fría, el verano acabaría dentro de unas semanas y poco a poco se iban colando los vientos frescos por toda la ciudad de Toronto. Lauren vestía un jeans ajustados, una camisa manga larga y unos zapatos de tacón tipo botines, se veía espectacular como siempre, ella había tomado un taxi hasta el Dal, no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Kenzi y Bo ya estaban listas en la crack house y se disponía a salir, esta vez sería Kenzi la que manejaría hasta el Dal, Bo siempre era la que conducía pero debido a su condición y a la extrema sobreprotección de Kenzi hoy no la dejaría manejar, así que se subieron al camaro amarillo y se enrumbaran al Dal.

Lauren ya había llegado, al entrar al sitio había un par de mesas desocupadas pero ella se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Trick, todavía era extraño para muchos verla ahí, ya que la mayoría por no decir todos eran faes.

Dyson y Hale se encontraban en la barra, al ver a Lauren, Dyson tensó su mandíbula. Él se sentía completamente desplazado cada vez que ella aparecía y más ante los ojos de Bo, eso lo hacía sentir celos.

- _"Hola doctora, como le ha ido_", dice Hale sonriéndole

- _"Hola, con mucho de trabajo, pero al fin libre_", dice Lauren

Dyson solo se atrevió a decir _"Hola"_ fríamente, Lauren contestó respondiendo únicamente "Hola" y sonriendo un poco para no ser descortés.

- _"Me alegra que haya salido un poco a relajarse_", menciona Hale

- _"No estoy aquí por placer, solo vine a preguntar como había seguido Bo_", dice Lauren algo autoritaria mientras veía a Dyson.

- _"Oh ya veo, la chica es una roca así que creo que ella lo ha soportado bien_", exclama Hale

- _"Sí, es una chica fuerte_", responde Lauren.

Para ese momento Trick se acerca a la barra para hablar con Lauren.

- _"Hey Lauren que gusto tenerte aquí, y dime que te traer al Dal otra vez?"_, pregunta Trick

- "_Sólo pasé a preguntar por Bo, saber cómo ha seguido o si ha presentado alguna complicación en casa?",_ pregunta Lauren

- "_Ella está bien, al parecer Kenzi está superando sus traumas con ella_", dice Trick riendo.

Lauren recuerda que Kenzi tenía alguna fobia leve a la sangre.

- _"Oh, ya veo, y ha estado reposando?",_ pregunta Lauren

- _"Sí, aunque no creo que soporte mucho tiempo así, ella debe estarse volviendo loca encerrada en casa", _menciona Trick

- _"Bueno me alegro que las cosas marchen bien con ella", _dice Lauren mientras toma su cosas que había puesto encima de la mesa de la barra.

- _"Tú ya te marchas?", pregunta Trick_

- _"Sí sólo he pasado para ver si las cosas estaban bien con ella", dice Lauren_

- _"De ninguna manera, por favor quédate un rato y relájate, ten toma esta cerveza va por la casa, tu salvaste a mi nieta y estoy en deuda contigo", _exclama Trick.

Lauren no pudo discutir con él, sabía que si no tomaba la invitación Trick podía sentirse ofendido, así que sonriendo ella puso sus cosas nuevamente sobre la mesa de la barra y empezó a tomar su cerveza. Con cada sorbo su cuerpo se relajaba un poco más.

Kenzi había aparcado el auto lo más cerca a la entrada principal del Dal, ella no quería que Bo caminada más de lo debido, ella se bajó y le abrió la puerta a su amiga, ella se había tomado muy en serio las palabras que Lauren le había dicho para el cuidado de Bo. Ellas dos entraron en el Dal aunque Kenzi se dirigía a la barra sin siquiera haber visto que Lauren estaba casi frente a ella, Bo había percibido el aroma de Lauren desde que Kenzi abrió la puerta del Dal, al sentir el aroma inmediatamente ella volvió su mirada a la espalada de una rubia que estaba sentada en la barra cerca de Hale y Dyson. Sus conexiones nerviosas se activaron instantáneamente ante la fragancia, era increíble lo que su aroma ocasionaba en su cuerpo.

- _"Hola chicos cómo va todo?",_ pregunta Kenzi a Dyson y Hale sin percatarse que Lauren estaba detrás de ella

- _"Hey Little miss, no se suponía que debía estar jugando a la enferma con Bo_", dice Hale

- _"Sí, pero parte de la terapia es despejar la mente, así que hoy la traje aquí_", menciona Kenzi

Bo ya había llegado detrás de Kenzi, ella se había detenido en algunas mesas a saludar a algunas personas antes de acercarse a la barra.

- _"Hey Lauren, que estás haciendo aquí?_", dice Bo

- _"Oh! Vamos Bo, debes dejar de fantasear con la doctora"_, dice Kenzi mientras se da la vuelta y ve a Lauren sentada al lado suyo

- _"Hola Kenzi"_, dice Lauren

- _"Hol… hola doc, es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí otra vez", _dice Kenzi totalmente sorprendida de ver a Lauren.

- _"Sólo pasé a preguntar por Bo", dice ella_

- _"Bueno, aquí me vez, estoy mejor, pero gracias tomarte la molestia de venir hasta acá y preguntar"_, dice Bo sonriéndole un poco

- _"No es una molestia, es parte de mi trabajo, asegurarme de que todo marche bien con tu recuperación", _dice Lauren

- _"Oh, ya veo, tu preocupación es meramente profesional", _exclama Bo

Lauren quería decirle que no, que ella realmente estaba preocupada por ella, y que más allá de su interés médico, ella solo quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien y que nada malo le estuviera sucediendo. Por otro lado Bo quería que la preocupación de Lauren no fuera estrictamente profesional sino que sea porque realmente le preocupa como persona y porque la extrañaba.

- _"Sí, es totalmente profesional_", dice Lauren poniendo su mirada en el suelo

Bo al escucharla sintió un poco de paz por pensar en que realmente Lauren no sentía nada más que un interés medico en ella pero a la vez sintió tristeza porque no era lo que ella quería escuchar.

- "_Deberías estar descansando_", menciona Lauren

- _"Sí lo sé, pero salir un poco no me hará da_ño", dice Bo

- "_Claro que no_", dice Lauren

- "_Bueno doctora me dio mucho gusto verla por aquí_", dice Bo despidiéndose

- "_A mí me dio mucho gusto verte un poco más recuperada_", termina diciendo Lauren

Aunque no quería apartarse de su lugar Bo se dirigió a donde estaban Dyson y Hale para saludarlos, Lauren volvió su mirada a su cerveza que todavía estaba por la mitad.

- "_Hey chicos_", dice Bo

- "_Hola Bo", _dice Dyson mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- _"Hey Bo, te vez de maravilla", _dice Hale

- _"Bueno con una enfermera personal en casa como yo, cualquiera se vería así", _dice Kenzi

Bo miraba a Lauren de reojo, aunque quería alejarse de ella, por momentos solo quería tomarla de la mano, sacarla del Dal y poder decirle todo lo que la hacía sentir con solo su presencia, pero sabía que debía arrancar todos esos sentimientos, así que si pensarlo dos veces tomó a Dyson de la mano y lo llevó a una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas en el Dal, la mesa estaba en un extremo del bar en donde Lauren podía verlos. Bo sabía que una de las cosas que debía hacer para alejarla era hacerle creer que ella estaba con alguien.

Lauren nunca le había dicho nada a Bo, nada acerca de lo que sentía, pero Bo podía ver el rubor en la mujer cada vez que ella se acercaba, podía ver su aura cegadora cada vez que las dos estaban una en frente de la otra, así que era evidente que Lauren tenía algún interés en ella, pero debía evitar que algo pasara entre ellas, aunque eso significara romperle el corazón o alejarla por completo de su vida.

Así que Bo se sentó con Dyson en la mesa, Kenzi se había quedado en la barra hablando con Hale, y Lauren que ahora tenía a Bo y Dyson en una mesa casi frente a ella, todavía tomaba sus cerveza. Al verlos sentarse juntos ella simplemente sintió un vacío en su estómago, aunque en ese momento ellos solo estaban sentados uno junto al otro los celos se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Bo había decidido tomar a Dyson como parte de su estrategia para alejar a Lauren de ella, así ella estaba siendo cariñosa y sonriente con él, cuando Bo tomó la mano de Dyson entre la de ella, Lauren cerró su puño como su fuera a golpear a alguien, así que ella empezó a tomar su cerveza más rápido, ella solo quería salir del lugar sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Kenzi por un momento pudo notar la reacción del cuerpo de Lauren, inmediatamente volvió a ver dónde estaba Bo, y entendió lo que estaba pasando, por alguna razón su amiga estaba utilizando a Dyson para hacerle creer a Lauren que Dyson era algo más que un amigo.

Lauren trataba de apartar la mirada pero inconscientemente cada vez más prestaba atención a los detalles de la mesa en donde están Bo y Dyson. Bo que estaba nerviosa y a la vez triste por lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo para proteger a Lauren, Dyson por el contrario lo estaba disfrutando no solo por compañía de Bo sino además que la chica estaba siendo cariñosa con en frente a todos, incluso frente a Lauren del cual él tenía muchas dudas.

Bo podía sentir la mirada de Lauren encima de ella, sus ojos se veían tristes y algo vidriosos, eso la hacía querer correr hacia ella y abrazarla y decirle que todos lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía para protegerla de ella misma, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, así que tomó el rostro de Dyson y lo atrajo a hasta su boca, dándole un beso pequeño con boca cerrada.

El corazón de Lauren cayó hasta su estómago, sus manos empezaron a temblar y estaba a punto de llorar, hasta ese momento fue cuando Lauren supo que todo lo que había sentido por Bo desde la primera vez que se conocieron no había sido síntomas médicos o cardiacos, había sido ella cayendo enamorada de la chica, pero ahora que la había visto besar Dyson no podía evitar sentir celos, ella quería levantarse de la barra ir hasta la mesa y golpearlo aunque eso significara una fractura en su muñeca o mano. Pero también sabía que su reacción delataría todos los sentimientos que llevaba dentro.

Bo soltó a Dyson y puso su mirada en el suelo, sintió muchas ganas de llorar, ella sabía el porqué, sabía que Lauren la había visto y eso significaba que si existía algún interés en ella desaparecería con ese beso que acababa de presenciar. Lauren no había terminado de beber su cerveza y al ponerse de pie, su mirada fue directa a los ojos de Bo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir en ambos rostros. Lauren rompió el momento y con vos un poco temblorosa le dijo a Trick

- _"Gracias por la cerveza, tengo que irme_", ella quería salir corriendo del lugar, poder respirar aire fresco y llorar, pero no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse así ante los demás.

- _"Que pasa Lauren, pareces triste_", menciona Trick

- _"Estoy algo cansada, solo quiero llegar a casa, pero gracias por la invitación_", dijo ella sonriendo un poco ocultando sus ojos.

- _"Con gusto, vuelve pronto_", dice Trick

- _"Gracias_", responde ella

Kenzi que había resuelto lo que pasaba, solo vio como Lauren tomaba sus cosas y salía del bar desesperadamente, la tristeza que la embargó en ese momento no podía describirse, así que ella solo tomó la mano de Lauren antes de que saliera y la apretó con fuerza "Vuelva pronto doc", expreso Kenzi.

Bo que había puesto su entera atención en todo lo que Lauren hacía después de ver el beso, la hizo levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la barra donde estaba Kenzi, Dyson mientras tanto estaba un poco desconcertado pero feliz de que Bo lo hubiera besado.

- _"Qué pasó, porque Lauren salió de esa manera_?", pregunta Bo pareciendo intrigada pero a la vez preocupada y triste

- _"No lo sé, solo dijo que estaba cansada y quería irse a casa", _dice Trick

- _"Quebraste su corazón", _dice Kenzi mientras mira a Bo con ojos tristes

Bo se quedó mirando la puerta del Dal, pensando en las palabras de Kenzi, por un lado era lo que necesitaba hacer esa noche para alejarla pero no era lo que su corazón le dictaba.

- _"Ella va a estar bien ahora"_, susurra Bo

- _"Ella va a estar bien", _se repite Bo como tratando de creer esa frase.

**Un corazón roto :(, pero vendrán tiempos mejores se los prometo :)**


	17. Capítulo 17

Lauren que había contenido sus lágrimas todo el camino de regreso a su departamento, abrió la puerta y fue como estallar, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar solas, ella puso sus llaves y bolso en la mesa que estaba en la entrada, y se sentó en su sofá, con las manos en su cabeza, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, no recordaba haber llorado así alguna vez, ni siquiera cuando vio a Nadia besar a otra chica.

Bo que se sentía mal en ese momento por lo que había hecho, le dijo a Kenzi que quería irse a casa, la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban era una expresión nueva para su amiga, ella nunca había visto a Bo así, por lo que simplemente se fue con ella. Trick no había entendido mucho lo que había pasado, el simplemente sintió como su nieta expresaba un dolor que no era corporal, era un dolor del alma. Dyson se acercó a la barra con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro, él tampoco había entendido porque Bo se había marchado, pero su postura de macho alfa al creer que tenía a Bo, lo hacía sentirse seguro.

Lauren se quedó dormida en su sofá, después de llorar casi toda la noche, ella ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, Bo por otra parte había llegada a la crack house con Kenzi, ella se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso, Kenzi sabía que su amiga no iba hablar para que ella no notara su tristeza o ganas de llorar, así que ella también permaneció en silencio durante todo el camino. Al entrar a la casa Bo simplemente dio las buenas noches a su amiga y subió a su habitación, al entrar en ella, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, Bo empezó a llorar, lo hacía en una forma silenciosa para que Kenzi no pudiera escucharla.

Kenzi que podía notar lo que le pasaba a su amiga, simplemente dijo "_Buenas noches Bo-bo",_ nunca la había visto de esa forma y la verdad no le gustaba nada verla así, pero sabía que lo que Bo había hecho esta noche lo había hecho porque estaba enamorada de la mujer que la había salvado unos días atrás en el Hospital.

Bo simplemente se acostó en su cama abrazó a su almohada y lloró desconsoladamente hasta que se quedó dormida. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo sabía el mundo entre Lauren y Bo estaban tan conectados que incluso hasta la tristeza la compartían hasta en el mismo momento sin saberlo.

El fin de semana pasó lento, tanto que Lauren ni Bo salieron de sus casas, las chicas aunque trataban de concentrarse cada una en algo, ninguna podía olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Lauren se sentía lastimada sin siquiera ser algo de Bo, y Bo sentía que había lastimado a Lauren sin siquiera ser tampoco algo de ella. La experiencia que las dos estaban viviendo iba más allá de lo que todos alguna vez podían sentir. Lauren había recibido una llamada de su madre, la cual inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que a su hija le pasaba algo aunque ella se lo negara durante toda la conversación telefónica. Aunque Katherine Lewis era la madre perfecta aceptando abiertamente las preferencias de su hija, Lauren siempre había sido algo tímida con su vida amorosa y más aún con sus padres.

* * *

El corazón de Bo, latía más lento de lo normal, sin embargo físicamente ella ya había empezado a sanar, incluso mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona normal lo haría. No se había levantado durante todo el día, en la mesa de noche estaba la comida que Kenzi subía para ella, Bo no probó ni un solo bocado, solo quería estar sola, Dyson le había llamado unas tres veces y dejado un par de mensajes, ella no contestó a ninguno de ellos, Dyson era la última persona con la que quería hablar, sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó pero Bo no quería complicar las cosas mucho más de lo que ya estaban.

El día pasó lento, Lauren solo se había levantado para ducharse, y tomar un poco de café, ella no probó bocado ese día, al igual que Bo, la tristeza que su corazón sentía era lo único con lo que trataba de batallar. El sábado había terminado con Bo y Lauren cada una sus camas con sus corazones oprimidos.

* * *

El sol empezaba a asomarse era domingo y Bo ya estaba despierta aunque todavía en su cama. Kenzi tocó su puerta, Bo sabía que si no respondía ella entraría de todas formas

- _"Pasa Kenz_", dijo Bo

- _"Hey, pequeño monstruo, cómo te sientes hoy?_", pregunta Kenzi mientras se acerca con una taza de café para su amiga

- _"Hey, Estoy bien_", responde Bo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de convencer a su amiga.

- "_Ten, te traje un poco de café, para ver si levantas ese sucutrasero de una vez por todas de la cama_", menciona Kenzi.

- "_Gracias_", responde Bo

- "_Sé que no estás bien Bo, pero debes empezar a olvidarla, ella es una gran chica lo sé de eso estoy segura, pero si ya has decidido alejarla de ti para siempre, debes afrontarlo y seguir con tu vida",_ reflexiona Kenzi.

- _"Lo sé Kenz, pero aún sin tenerla y haberla perdido al mismo tiempo siento como la vida perdiera sentido, y no quiero que malinterpretes esto, porque tú eres parte importante de mi vida y siempre lo serás, pero es como si una gran parte de mi corazón hubiera sido arrancado de mi pecho_", expresa Bo.

- _"Pronto encontraremos la manera de sobrevivir a esto_", dice Kenzi mientras abraza a su amiga.

Bo simplemente se deja abrazar mientras sus lágrimas empiezan a salir, pero ella las elimina rápidamente con su mano para que Kenzi no pueda verlas.

- _"Tengo una idea, que te parece si salimos un rato y tratamos de olvidar todo esto_", dice Kenzi

- _"La verdad no tengo ganas de salir_", responde Bo

- "_Oh vamos, sé que te hará bien salir un poco._

- "_Please…",_ dice Kenzi mirando a su amiga con ojos tiernos

Bo no podía resistirse a esa mirada, Kenzi siempre la usaba cuando quería obtener algo de su amiga, pero esta vez la estaba usando para sacarla de la casa y ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

- _"OK, está bien pero no quiero ir al Dal, al menos no por hoy_", dice Bo

- _"Listo!, te llevare de compras entonces"_, dice Kenzi con sonriendo, mientras salta de la cama hacia la puerta del cuarto de Bo

- _"Ok, ok, está bien_", menciona Bo no muy convencida.

Mientras tanto Lauren ya había tomado su ducha matutina, y su rutinaria taza de café, el domingo normalmente era uno de los días en que ella descansaba, pero como el sábado había pasado todo el día en la cama, su cuerpo se sentía descansado pero su mente y corazón todavía estaban en el recuerdo de Bo, sabía que debía hacer algo con eso, una de las cosas que definían a Lauren era su determinación cuando tomaba una decisión, así que por más que se sintiera mal ella buscaría algo en que concentrarse y olvidar lo que había pasado.

Ella se vistió con un jean vaquero y una camiseta sencilla y unas tenis converse, el atuendo era muy chic y lindo, aunque su ánimo no era el mejor quería sentirse cómoda hoy, además ella había decidido salir, quería despejar su mente y tratar de olvidar, el lago Ontario sería el destino de hoy, ahí había un parque que tenía una bancas que estaban frente al lago, pensó que sería una buena opción para relajarse mientras leía un libro. Habiendo programado su día, se arregló el cabello esta vez lo recogió en una cola de caballo, lo que hacía más visible su hermoso cuello. Tomó sus llaves, su bolso y uno de los libros de su biblioteca lo puso dentro de su bolso y salió del departamento.

La época de verano estaba a unos cuantos días de acabar, el sol aún brillaba en el cielo con fuerza, como recordándoles a todos que pronto lo extrañarían, cuando empezaran las lluvias y nieve en la ciudad. Lauren empezó a caminar, la brisa era fresca pero el sol la mantenía caliente, sus risos se movían al compás del viento, al respirar un poco de aire sus sentidos se activaron, ella caminó hasta el parque frente al lago, buscó una de los asientos que estuviera rodeado de árboles, sentir la brisa entre los árboles le encantaba, cuando encontró el indicado se sentó y empezó a leer, el libro era una nueva adquisición, se trataba de hipótesis sobre vacunas milagrosas que ayudaría a los soldados o heridos de guerras a sanar a una velocidad extraordinaria, y además de aplicar endorfinas en sus cuerpos ocasionando una descarga de sustancias que equilibran no solo las populares feromonas (hormonas que aumentan el atractivo sexual de una persona y cautivan a su pareja), sobre todo cuando existe carga amorosa y emocional fuerte; sino que a la vez contribuye a eliminar muchos dolores, insomnio, estrés y depresión.

La teoría le parecía fascinante, así que se pudo en modo geek y disfrutó de la lectura, mientras veía la gente pasar y la brisa del lago movía su cabello.

* * *

Kenzi y Bo ya había salido de la casa y no tenían un rumbo definido, esta vez después de casi media hora de batallar con Bo acerca de quien conduciría, Kenzi le dio las llaves a su amiga y fue Bo quien conduciría, en contra de la petición de Kenzi, ya que todavía se preocupaba por su amiga y por la herida que estaba en proceso de sanación. Bo conducía moderadamente y al menos había podido despejar un poco su cabeza del recuerdo de Lauren.

Las chicas se dirigieron a una de las tiendas favoritas de Kenzi, era una de esa de tipo gótico moderno. No era el estilo de Bo, pero podía conseguir un pantalón de cuero nuevo. Así que trato de cambiar su rostro y mostrarse un poco más relajada. Ella busco un lugar dentro del parqueo del centro comercial y aparcó el vehículo, las dos se bajaron y se dirigieron a buscar tiendas para comprar. Mientras caminaban dentro del centro comercial Kenzi se detuvo y prácticamente se adhirió a una las vitrinas de una de las tiendas. Bo se acerca a su amiga y ve como sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por un par de botas de plataforma altas y con cordones.

- _"Míralas Bo-bo, están gritándole a mamá_", dice Kenzi

- "_No puedo escuchar nada_", dice Bo siguiéndole el juego a su amiga

- "_Son como mensajes subliminales para_ mí", menciona Kenzi, con sus manos en el vidrio

- _"Awww, mi pequeñas niñas, mamá vendrá por ustedes pronto_" exclama Kenzi

- "_Ven, sigamos ellas esperaran por ti"_, dice Bo mientras toma a Kenzi por el brazo y casi que la hace arrancada del vidrio como un stickers.

Kenzi trataba de agarrar el vidrio, con una expresión como si estuviera dejando a sus verdaderas hijas, mientras Bo tiraba de ella. El día pasaba más rápido que ayer, las chicas habían hecho sus compras y se había quedado a comer en el mismo sitio, mientras Kenzi devoraba su hamburguesa con extra tocino, Bo simplemente la miraba.

- _"Gracias Kenz, gracias por hacer esto por mí_", dice Bo mientras agarra una de las manos de su amiga.

- _"Que quieres decir, y perderme la promoción del día de doble tocino!_", dice Kenzi sonriendo

Bo sonríe aún más al escuchar a su amiga.

- _ "Lo hago con mucho gusto Bo, eres mi hermana, y no quiero verte triste_", menciona Kenzi

- _"Lo sé_", dice Bo mientras le da un apretón a la mano de Kenzi

El sol de mediodía era un poco más fuerte, Lauren había dejado de leer y había buscado un sitio para comer, le encantaban esos sitios de comida orgánica, no le costó mucho encontrar un sitio así en la ciudad. Barefoot Restaurant sería hoy el sitio ideal para comer. Así que ella pidió un filete de pescado acompañado con una ensalada. Ella disfrutó cada bocado, sabía que el sitio se convertiría en uno de sus favoritos. Además había encontrado que dentro del mismo restaurante había una tienda en donde podías adquirir productos de granjas locales 100% libre de componentes químicos.

La tarde llegaba y Lauren regresaba a casa, había recordado la floristería que había visitado hace unos días, y pensó que sería bueno comprar algunas flores no solo para embellecer su apartamento sino para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Caminó hacia la floristería, cuando llegó y ver los lirios de diferentes colores su rostro se iluminó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció después de casi dos días de no expresarla. Ella tomó dos ramos uno de color fucsia y otro de color naranja fuerte, y entró a la tienda para pagar por las flores.

Bo y Kenzi regresaban a casa, Bo estaba algo cansada y quería llegar pronto, mientras conducía el nombre de Lauren apareció otra vez dentro de su cabeza, sus ojo prácticamente de humedecieron un poco al recordarla, todavía no podía entender porque querer estar con alguien era siempre una misión imposible para ella. Kenzi que estaba enfocada en la radio tratando de ubicar una estación no había notado la expresión de Bo.

Lauren que salió de la tienda con las flores en sus manos volvió su mirada hacia el frente, justo cuando Bo y Kenzi pasaba frente a la tienda, como si fuera cosa del destino Bo volvió su mirada a la tienda de flores y vio a Lauren, sus miradas se conectaron como si tuvieran una guía perfecta entre ellas, Lauren suspiró al verla, ella quería sonreír pero simplemente rompió el momento mirando hacia abajo. Bo continuo conduciendo pero sin mirar al frente, su mirada estaba enfocada en Lauren, ella pudo distinguir lo linda que se veía en sus tenis converse color blanco, jeans y camiseta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, ella quería detener el auto y correr hacia ella, de pronto se escucha un golpe, Bo que no había prestado atención a nada más que Lauren saliendo de la tienda y alejándose en sentido contrario al vehículo, por lo que había golpeado un bote de basura que estaba cerca de la acera, en ese momento Bo reacciona y Kenzi levanta la mirada hacia el frente asustada.

- _"Qué demonios_… " dice Kenzi

Bo detiene el vehículo y se baja para levantar el basurero. Lauren que se había detenido ante el estruendo del golpe, sitió como su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Bo en la acera recogiendo el basurero, al verla su respiración se calmó inmediatamente. Bo recogió el bote de basura y lo puso en posición. Lauren se había quedado de pie en media acera viendo a Bo, en ese momento ella perdió la noción del tiempo, Bo volvió su mirada hasta donde estaba Lauren, las dos estaban a unos metros una de la otra de pie, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y Bo levantó su mano tratando de saludarla, pero Lauren dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Ese encuentro fue uno de los más extraños que había tenido, pero verse una a la otra había ocasionado una ola de recuerdos dolorosos.

Bo entro al vehículo para ver a Kenzi asustada.

- _"Qué diablos fue eso Bo?",_ exclama Kenzi exaltada

- "_No es nada Kenz, solo me distraje un momento y golpee el bote de basura, pero ya todo está solucionado_", dice Bo poniéndose el cinturón nuevamente

- "_Pensé que habías matado a alguien_", dice Kenzi

- "_No, todo está bien_", responde Bo, poniendo las manos en el volante y arrancando el vehículo.

Kenzi se sienta derecho en el asiento del pasajero para no desviar su vista hacia otro lado que no sea nada más que frente al vehículo.

Lauren que trataba de caminar más rápido había sentido como la mirada de Bo, invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era increíble como con una sola mirada ella se sentía completa y segura al mismo tiempo, pero debía entender que esa mirada no era suya y que probablemente nunca lo sería.

Las chicas llegaron a la crack house, Kenzi puso todas las bolsas de compras en el sofá, Bo se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas, las dos se sentaron en los taburetes de la cocina, Bo tomó su copa como si fuera agua, Kenzi sabía lo que se acercaba, cuando Bo tomaba sin control era porque la mayoría de las veces estaba de mal humor, triste o porque estaba hambrienta sexualmente y quería tener sexo sin compromiso, pocas veces se equivocaba. Bo se sirvió otra copa de vino y tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Dyson.

- "_Hola Dyson, cómo estás, te llamo para saber si quieres darte una vuelta por la casa más tarde"_, dice Bo, mientras un destello azul atravesaba sus ojos.

- _"Tengo que terminar unas cosas en el trabajo, pero estaré por ahí a eso de las 9"_, dice Dyson

- _"Perfecto_", responde Bo mientras termina la llamada

- _"Mierda, aquí vamos otra vez_", susurra Kenzi

- "_Estas segura de que Dyson es la mejor opción para olvidar", _dice Kenzi mientras ve a Bo

- _"No lo sé, pero por esta noche lo intentaré", _dice Bo mientras termina su segunda copa de vino.

En el apartamento Lauren ya había puesto las flores dentro de un jarrón con agua, los colores de las flores hacía ver su departamento más armonioso de lo que ya era. Ella subió las escaleras y fue al baño a cambiarse, solo quería dejar de pensar en cómo por más que ella quisiera o tratara de borrar a Bo de su memoria y más aún de su corazón, era imposible, siempre aparecía frente a ella, o algo la hacía recordarle, era como si estuvieran destinadas a verse, encontrarse o a estar en los mismo sitios al mismo tiempo. Coincidencia que Lauren disfrutaba aunque solo significara ver a Bo de lejos.

Estaba lista en pijamas, ya había lavado sus dientes, levantó la sábana de su cama y se acurrucó en ella, tenía que tratar de dormir mañana ya era lunes y empezaba su rutina de trabajo otra vez, así que aunque su mente le impedía dormir, ella cerro sus ojos forzando a su cuerpo a descasar.

Bo que había llamado a Dyson para tomar un poco de fuerzas estaba en la crack house. Kenzi se había ido a dormir antes, sabía que apenas Bo y Dyson empezaran la función de aullidos le sería imposible dormir, así que se durmió con si Ipod puesto para no escucharlos.

La puerta sonó, Bo se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta

- _ "Hola Bo"_, dice Dyson con una voz grave y masculina

Bo ni siquiera lo dejó hablar más ella tiró de su corbata y lo llevó rápidamente hasta su alcoba, durante esa noche Bo se alimentó de Dyson, las ondas azules salían del cuerpo de Dyson hacía la boca de Bo, el sexo fue duro y rápido, cuando Dyson intentaba ir más lento y acariciar el cuerpo de Bo ella simplemente agarraba sus manos y las alejaba de su cuerpo.

Bo sabía que no podía alimentarse para sanar totalmente porque todavía su herida debía parecer normal para cuando regresara al Hospital y le quitaran los hilos de la herida. Así que ella tomó solo lo suficiente para sanar internamente y reducir el dolor que a veces le ocasionaba una mala postura. A Dyson no le importaba que Bo lo utilizara para alimentarse, aunque en ocasiones el creía que eso le daba derecho a influir en la vida de Bo, o creer que ella le pertenecía. Bo había sido clara con él desde el principio, en que si ellos tenía sexo sería más que todo para cubrir sus necesidades cómo súcubo. La noche pasó rápido y Bo se había quedado dormida, Dyson había abandonado la casa mucho antes de que Bo y Kenzi despertaran.

* * *

Pasaron quince días desde que Lauren y Bo se vieron por última vez en la salida de la floristería, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, los fines de semana Lauren los había tomado para seguir conociendo la ciudad y Bo junto con Kenzi para resolver algunos casos fae. Ese lapso de tiempo había pasado volando, y una nueva semana se acercaba.

Era lunes, Lauren ya estaba rumbo al Hospital aunque su pena no se había ido del todo, ella tomó sus cosas como toda una profesional y se estableció en su oficina, aclaró su mente e hizo sus visitas a los pacientes, prácticamente todos los días transcurrieron de la misma forma hasta el miércoles.

Bo había pasado desde el lunes inmersa en su trabajo, la semana empezaba a tomar un rumbo normal, hasta que se acordó de que era miércoles, si sus cálculos no fallaban ya había transcurrido el tiempo necesario para curar como cualquier persona normal, ella puso su mano en la herida, que ahora era nada más que los hilos de la sutura, desde el día en que se había acostado con Dyson se había sentido mejor y había regresado a su jornada en el Dal prácticamente que al día siguiente. Pero ahora era necesario volver al Hospital para deshacerse de los puntos, un recuerdo la hizo sonreír por unos segundos, todavía recuerda a Lauren soplando cerca de su abdomen para calmar el ardor que le ocasionaba el alcohol en la herida.

Bo se dirigió a la habitación de Kenzi, ella estaba dormida aún, y la despertó con una nalgada.

- _"Tenemos que ir al Hospital, levántate_", dice Bo mientras le da la nalgada a su amiga

- _"Mmmmm, aléjate de mí… _" dice Kenzi todavía con los ojos cerrados y estirándose un poco

- _"Necesito que me acompañes, sabes que no puedo ir sola a ese lugar, ahí está Lauren_", menciona Bo mientras se sienta a un lado de la cama con la mirada den su amiga

- _"Algún día vas a tener que afrontar tus miedo y decirle a esa mujer acerca de todos los sueños húmedos que tienes con ella_", exclama Kenzi mientras abre un ojo.

- _"Oh, vamos Kenzi, sabes que no puedo hacer esto sola"_, expresa Bo mientras se acuesta al lado de Kenzi y la abraza

- _"Ok, ok, pero tendrás que comprarme todas las donas de la cafetería del Hospital", _dice Kenzi riendo y tomando el abrazo de Bo.

- _"Trato hecho", _dice Bo mientras empieza hacerle cosquillas para que termine de levantarse.

Las chicas se había alistado rápidamente y ya iban rumba al Hospital, Bo podía sentir que su pulso empezaba a acelerarse, todavía sin llegar al sitio, solo el hecho de saber que podría encontrarse con Lauren la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Encontraron un sitio en el parqueo del Hospital, mientras caminaban, Bo parecía caminar lento, como si no quisiera entrar, Kenzi tenía que esperarla cada tres pasos que daba.

- _"Kenz, creo que esto no es una buena idea, además creo que Trick podría retirarlos sin problema también"_, dice Bo mientras empieza a retroceder

- _"Oh, no, no, no te vas acobardar ahora que ya estamos aquí"_, dice Kenzi mientras toma a Bo por el brazo y camina hacia la puerta principal con ella.

- _"Además me prometiste todas las donas de la cafetería"_, exclama Kenzi sonriendo.

- "_Podríamos solo entrar a comprar tus donas, eso sería mejor_", dice Bo

Kenzi se detiene y se pone frente a Bo y dice

- _"Ok, lo entiendo, sé que ricitos de oro es encantadora y que te mata cada vez que te sonríe, pero ahora debes comportarte como una niña grande y salir de esto, OK!", Kenzi sonaba como todo una adulta._

Bo vio cómo su amiga la tomó de la mano y la llevó dentro del Hospital.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Sé que están esperando el primer beso, y no quiero adelantarles mucho pero ya tengo el momento, por ahora los dejo con una pequeña sorpresa, no sé si se la esperan :). Además me gustaría agradecer una vez más a todos por sus Reviews, Ustedes son increíbles, de corazón se los digo MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer mi historia, cada día me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Katie_CR.**

* * *

Lauren estaba de regreso en su oficina, ella había terminado de leer el libro sobre las inyecciones milagrosas y quería iniciar una investigación por su propia cuenta para tratar de comprobar la teoría. Sabía que serían muchas horas de investigación, de prueba y error, y de horas después del trabajo, pero consideró que valía la pena aclarar esta hipótesis.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso su estetoscopio en el cuello, era necesario dar una visita a los pacientes de cirugías ambulatorias, así que se levantó de su silla, salió de la oficina y fue hacer su trabajo.

Bo y Kenzi ya habían entrado al Hospital, estaban sentadas en las sillas de espera, Bo no podía parar de mover sus piernas, sus nervios se hacían cada vez más evidentes, aunque no había visto a Lauren aún, sus manos empezaba a sudar. De pronto una de las enfermeras dice en voz alta, _"Señorita Bo Dennis_". Bo se levanta de su asiento y Kenzi también. "_Por favor venga conmigo_", antes de que la enfermera se diera media vuelta mira a Kenzi y exclama "_Lo siento pero la señorita debe acompañarme sola, ella regresará en unos minutos no se preocupe_". Bo mira a su amiga y siente que sus piernas empiezan a ceder.

- _"No te preocupes Bo-bo, estaré aquí esperándote, solo concéntrate en algo frío y metálico, no mires su boca y evita sobre todas las cosas ver su sonrisa", dice Kenzi mientras le cierra un ojo._

- _"No es gracioso", dice Bo mientras va detrás de la enfermera_

Lauren había estado en una de las habitaciones del Hospital preparándose para los pacientes que ingresaban al hospital. Había olvidado por completo la última etapa de la recuperación de Bo, ella tomó los expedientes a los que atendería hoy, para su sorpresa el primer expediente tenía una etiqueta con un nombre familiar _"Bo Dennis_".

- _"Hmmm, que más podría faltar"_, _se dice a ella misma_

Lauren toma el expediente y se asegura de estudiarlo antes de que Bo entre a la habitación, con solo leer su nombre el corazón de Lauren había empezado a bombear sangre cada medio segundo más rápido de lo normal. De pronto la puerta se abre, es la enfermera en compañía de Bo, al entrar a la habitación los pulmones de Bo se contrajeron al absorber el aroma de Lauren, ella estaba de pie frente a la cama del Hospital con su bata blanca, Bo no podía creer lo preciosa que era esa mujer, Lauren todavía no veía a Bo aunque ya sabía que era ella. La enfermera le entregó una bata rosa como las que usaba cuando estaba en el Hospital y le dio instrucciones de cambiarse dentro del baño. Bo solo tomó la bata y se dirigió al baño, su respiración ya se empezaba a entrecortar. Lauren tomó asiento en uno de los banco y se sentó frente a la cama esperando a Bo. La enfermera estaba acomodando todos los utensilios que ella necesitaría para quitar lo hilos de la sutura.

Bo estaba dentro del baño cambiándose, ella se acercó a uno de los espejos que estaban dentro del baño "_Tranquilízate solo serán unos minutos, además la enfermera estará con nosotros todo el tiempo_", se dice Bo a ella misma. Ella toma una respiración profunda y sale del baño para dirigirse a la cama y sentarse frente Lauren. Bo se sienta, para ese momento Lauren estaba de espaldas a ella, buscando una bolsa con algodón en una de las gavetas. Cuando ella se da vuelta casi choca con el cuerpo de Bo.

- "_Lo siento, pensé que todavía estabas en el baño", dice Lauren evitando que Bo vea sus mejillas enrojecidas_

- _"Descuida", dice Bo con vos suave, por más que se había prometido ser fuerte ante Lauren ella ya había cedido desde el momento en que entró en la habitación._

- _"Eso es todo, yo me encargo", le dice Lauren a la enfermera._

Bo sintió que su respiración empezó a acelerarse, estaba tan nerviosa que solo pudo sonreírle a la enfermera mientras está salía de la habitación.

- _"Entonces… será esto doloroso?", pregunta Bo tratando de no parecer asustada y rompiendo un poco la tensión entre ellas._

- _"No, esto solo tardará unos minutos y entre menos hablemos más rápido podrás salir de aquí", exclama Lauren un poco fría. Ella no podía evitar pensar en el beso de Bo y Dyson, así que sería lo más profesional ante esta situación._

- _"WOW!, prácticamente me estás diciendo que cierre mi boca", dice Bo algo desconcertada._

Lauren toma una de las pinzas y una pequeña tijera en la otra mano, haciendo el primer corte, ella jalaba cada uno de los hilos suavemente, aunque de algún modo quería ser fría con Bo, ella cuidaba cada movimiento evitando que ella sintiera algún dolor. Faltaba solo uno de los hilos, las dos habían permanecido en silencio, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones las cuales eran algo agitadas.

Lauren puso su mano izquierda en el abdomen de Bo, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la pinza que sacaba el último hilo, la única diferencia era que esta vez la mano de Lauren estaba sin guantes, por lo menos la de la mano que estaba en el abdomen de Bo, cuando Lauren puso su mano se percató de que con solo su roce la piel de Bo se erizó como si tuviera frío. Ella sonrió un poco al ver esa reacción en ella.

- _"Tienes frío_?", preguntó Lauren

- _"No"_, respondió Bo

La doctora sacó el último trozo de hilo y limpió con alcohol antes de ponerse en pie. Esta vez sabía que no habría ningún ardor en la herida y aunque lo hubiera ella ya no se molestaría en soplar.

- _"Ok, eso es todo_", dice Lauren mientras se aleja un poco de Bo

- _"WOW!, tienes manos mágicas_", dice Bo levantándose de la cama.

Lauren sonríe un poco y se da la vuelta, para encontrarse a Bo frente a ella a tan solo unos centímetros.

- _"Parece que tú y yo siempre colisionamos_", dice Bo

La respiración de Bo se sentía en el rostro de Lauren, eso hizo que ella tragara saliva y abriera un poco la boca como esperando un beso.

- "_Sí, cada vez que giro siempre estas tu_", dice Lauren con respiración pesada, más allá de la situación que estaba aconteciendo, con esa respuesta Lauren lo que quería decir realmente es que Bo siempre está en sus pensamientos.

Inevitablemente los comentarios de las dos mujeres se tornaron en pequeñas frases de coqueteo más que una charla profesional. Bo no quitaba los ojos de los labios de Lauren y la doctora no podía evitar verla tan cerca de ella. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, el momento era mágico, las dos solas en la habitación, Bo prácticamente estaba semidesnuda, un solo movimiento y su bata podía caer al suelo.

Bo toma las manos de Lauren y sonríe, al ver como ella mira al suelo evitando que se note su entusiasmo por tocarla.

- "_Sabes hay algo que quisiera decirte_", dice Bo mirándola a los ojos

- "_Que estás haciendo"_, dice Lauren al sentir que Bo toma sus manos, haciendo que se mantengan aún más juntas

- _"Yo, yo… solo quiero…_ " exclama Bo, mientras se acerca a Lauren para besarla

Lauren que ya se había dejado llevar por el momento, había olvidado que estaba en el Hospital, ella solo se centraba en Bo y en lo cerca que estaba una de la otra. Justo cuando Lauren cierra los ojos acercándose a Bo, respondiendo instintivamente al movimiento para besarle, la puerta de la habitación se abre y las dos chicas despiertan del momento. Lauren se aleja inmediatamente y Bo simplemente sonríe al verla reaccionar de eso forma.

De pronto la mirada de Lauren se vuelve hacia la puerta y ve a una de las enfermeras acompañada por una nueva residente. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la chica que habían entrado a la habitación con la enfermera era Nadia. Al verla la reacción de sorpresa en Lauren inquietó a Bo. Así que ella vio a Nadia y su respiración salió de su cuerpo casi como un vapor, los celos invadieron el cuerpo de Bo al ver la mirada de la chica en Lauren.

- _"Nadia, que estás haciendo aquí_", dice Lauren sorprendida mientras se acerca a ella.

- _"Hola Lauren, que preciosa coincidencia encontrarte aquí_", dice Nadia coqueteando

- _"Esto es todo", _dice Bo con tono frío mientras cierra su bata y mira a Lauren

- _"Sí, perdona, eso es todo, puedes cambiarte", _dice Lauren mientras pone unos apuntes en el expediente médico de Bo.

Bo se dirige al baño y durante todo el recorrido ella ve a Nadia, casi como indicándole que no se le acerque a Lauren. Nadia se percata de que el ambiente dentro de la habitación no era precisamente una sala de emergencias, sino más bien algo parecido a un nido de amor.

- _"Así que trabajas aquí",_ menciona Nadia

- _"Sí, pero no me has dicho que haces tú aquí?",_ pregunta Lauren

- _"Bueno, sabes después de haberme atrasado en unos cursos, al fin terminé la carrera y uno de los Hospitales recomendados para realizar la práctica profesional es este, así que me verás por aquí más seguido_", explica Nadia.

- "_Oh! ahora entiendo_, _bueno trata de aprovechar al máximo la experiencia", _dice Lauren

- "_Creo que la disfrutaré mucho_", dice Nadia mientras ve a Lauren de pie a cabeza.

Lauren le sonríe un poco y Nadia sale de la habitación, aunque había pasado algún tiempo desde que Lauren la había visto, resultó ser una sorpresa muy grande encontrársela justo en el mismo lugar de trabajo. Lauren no era de esas chicas que guardaban rencor, lo que había pasado con Nadia era prueba superada, pero ella pudo sentir que tal vez para la nueva residente habían sentimientos encontrados todavía por la forma en que la miraba.

En el baño Bo estaba terminando de cambiarse, los celos que sintió al ver a Nadia la hicieron ponerse de mal humor, así que cuando salió del baño y se dirigió a Lauren que estaba en una de las mesas haciéndole una prescripción, simplemente tomó el papel que Lauren le dio y asintió con la cabeza a las instrucciones que la doctora de dijo. Antes de salir de la habitación Lauren le dijo algo.

- _"Bo, por favor cuídate_", dice Lauren mirándola a los ojos desde la mesa

- _"Lo intentaré"_, dijo Bo sonriéndole un poco, sentir que Lauren se preocupaba por ella hizo que disminuyera su enojo y salió de la habitación

Bo se dirigió a donde estaba Kenzi esperándola, su amiga podía ver que algo había pasado porque la expresión de Bo era como de querer golpear a alguien.

- _"Oh Dios!, se dice Kenzi en voz alta_

- _"Por la expresión que traes parece que la doctora al final te puso en tu lugar", dice Bo riendo_

- _"Estoy bien Kenz, solo quiero irme de aquí", exclama Bo_

- _"Solo una parada más y nos vamos de aquí, tú lo prometiste!", menciona Kenzi_

- _"Ok, ok, vamos a la cafetería por tus donas", dice_ _Bo_

El rostro de Kenzi se iluminó ante la respuesta de Bo.

Lauren que aún estaba un poco desconcertada con la presencia de Nadia en el Hospital, no pudo evitar recordar sus días de Universidad al lado de ella. Nadia había sido la primera chica formal dentro de la vida amorosa de Lauren, aunque sus padres sabían que salía con un chica ella nunca se las presentó, en realidad Lauren nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. De pronto la puerta de su oficina suena, ella se levanta y la abre, para encontrarse a Nadia de pie frente a ella.

- _"Hey, Nadia tu otra vez, necesitas algo", exclama Lauren_

- _"Hey, no solo he venido a conocer tu oficina, y además escaparme un rato de la enfermera", dice Nadie riendo_

- _"Pasa, no es lo que quisiera, pero al menos tengo lo necesario", dice Lauren mostrándole la oficina._

- _"Sabía que lo tuyo nunca serían los hospitales privados o un consultorio propio, eres demasiado humana, preferirías hacer tu trabajo de gratis para salvar a miles en vez de ganar millones y cuidar a unos cuantos", exclama Nadia_

Lauren sonríe un poco y se aclara la garganta.

- _" Y dime cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Solo serán un par de meses, mientras termine mi práctica"; responde Nadia_

- _"En este Hospital podrás aprender mucho", menciona Lauren_

- _"Lo sé, y ahora que también que sé que tú estás aquí, todo será mejor", menciona Nadia_

- _"Por cierto, que fue eso que pasó hoy en la mañana con la chica de cabello castaño?", pregunta Nadia con la intención de saber si Lauren tenía algún interés en ella._

- _"Quién?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"La chica que estabas apunto de besar hoy", dice Nadia_

Lauren se sienta en su escritorio y abre un expediente tratando de distraer a Nadia de la conversación. _"No sé de qué hablas_", dice Lauren.

- "_De la hermosa chica, con cuerpo sexy, que estaba cerca de ti, hoy cuando nos vimos", exclama Nadia_

- _"Su nombre es Bo, y si no puedo negar que la chica es linda, pero no pasa nada entre ella y yo", dice Lauren pareciendo seria_

- _"Por lo que vi hoy, si la enfermera no entra en ese momento, te come a besos", dice Nadia_

El rubor en las mejillas de Lauren la delata un poco, aunque ella trata de parecer normal.

- _"Y donde te estas quedando?", pregunta Lauren cambiando rápidamente de tema_

- _"Estoy viviendo en un departamento con algunos otros amigos, sabes deberíamos salir una noche de estas, así me cuentas un poco que ha sido de tu vida y aprovecho para preguntarte qué sitios debo conocer de la ciudad", propone Nadia_

- _"Hay algunos sitios buenos, pero los días de trabajo me dejan exhausta!", dice Lauren_

- _"Oh!, vamos Lauren, solo una noche, que te parece este viernes, además los fines de semana son libres para ti", insiste Nadia_

Lauren sonríe un poco, sabiendo que va ser prácticamente imposible deshacerse de Nadia, así que accede.

- _"Ok, está bien pero no prometo nada", dice Lauren mientras se toma unos expedientes de su escritorio antes de acercarse a la puerta indicándole a Nadia que está por salir._

- _"Listo!, el viernes será entonces", exclama Nadia mientras sale de la oficina de Lauren._

Kenzi y Bo ya había regresado al Dal, era evidente que Bo estaba algo enojada, pero su amiga no sabía la razón.

- _"Entonces… al fin me dirás que es lo que te tiene tan molesta", menciona Kenzi sentada en la barra del Dal, mientras Bo le sirve una cerveza._

- _"Es Lauren ok", dice Bo exaltada._

- _"Sabía que Hotpants era la respuesta a tu problema, ahora que fue lo que hizo para ponerte como un volcán a punto de estallar", dice Kenzi_

- _"Nada, eso es lo que más me molesta, ella no hizo nada, ella solo estuvo encantadora todo el tiempo como siempre, pero cuando aparece esta otra doctora o enfermera o sea lo que sea, ella simplemente puso toda su atención en ella, era evidente que las dos ya se conocen", dice Bo molesta_

- _"Y eso que tiene de malo, ella es libre, y si no recuerdo mal tú la quieres alejar, entonces no sé porque te molestas en sentir celos", dice Kenzi riendo un poco _

- _"Celos!, esto no son celos, es solo que debería prestar más atención a sus pacientes, sobre todo cuando está con ellos", exclama Bo, sabiendo que era una respuesta tonta porque en realidad se estaba muriendo de los celos._

- _"Claro!, tienes razón", dice Kenzi levantando una ceja totalmente incrédula ante la respuesta de Bo._

Bo empezó a limpiar la barra y empezó su turno más temprano de lo normal, ella solo quería mantener su mente ocupada y olvidar lo de esta mañana.

Los días pasaron normalmente, Bo estaba recuperada en un 100% de su herida de bala y Lauren realizaba sus rutinas de trabajo como todos los días, por más que le había dado vueltas al asunto para tratar de zafarse de la salida con Nadia, si no lo hacía tendría a la chica todos los días tocando la puerta de su consultorio para reprogramar la salida. Así que como era viernes decidió salir de una vez por todas de esa situación.

Era viernes por la tarde, el sol ya había caído y el turno de Lauren estaba a punto de terminar, estaba a punto de salir de su oficina cuando Nadia llegó.

- _"Lista para la diversión", exclamo Nadia_

- _"Diversión!, creí que solo querías una lista de lugares para conocer la ciudad", dijo Lauren_

- _"Bueno… sí es cierto, pero un poco de diversión no está de más", expresa Nadia algo entusiasmada_

- _"Solo déjame tomar mis cosas y salimos de aquí", dice Lauren_

- _"Y dime a donde me llevaras?", pregunta Nadia._

- _"Bueno después de buscar, creo que una opción podría ser algún restaurante para comer algo", exclama Lauren_

- _"Comer!, No lo que quiero es una buena cerveza fría dentro de mi torrente sanguineo", exclama Nadia_

- _"Hay un par de lugares buenos, pero si quieres disfrutar de un buen ambiente y una muy buena cerveza, solo hay una respuesta a eso", expresa Lauren_

- _"Ok, entonces llévame a ese lugar". Termina diciendo Nadia mientras las dos chicas salen de la oficina de Lauren para dejar el Hospital._

Aunque Lauren había pensado en que el Dal sería una mala opción por el hecho de que Bo trabajaba ahí y ella no quería experimentar el dolor otra vez de verla con Dyson, el mejor bar que conocía era el Dal. Así que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió ahí con Nadia.

Bo que ya estaba en su rutina de trabajo, estaba atendiendo a los que estaban en el Dal, era impresionante verlos prácticamente a todos suspirar cada vez que Bo llegaba a sus mesas o atendía sus pedidos, ella era una especie de mujer única, su belleza iba más allá de lo natural, cada parte de su cuerpo desde su cabello hasta sus pies era perfectamente hermosa, por lo tanto era imposible no notarla. Bo estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque ella solo quería ser la atención de una sola persona, pero la vida se había empeñado en hacerle saber que esa única persona que era Lauren no podía interesarle.

Las bebidas iban y venían, Bo había aprendido un ritmo que le hacía hacer su trabajo rápido y eficazmente, Dyson había llegado al Dal, esa noche y estaba sentado en la barra. Ya había cruzado unas palabras con Bo, pero ella estaba muy ocupada como para mantener una conversación con él. Kenzi había salido con Hale tratando de aprender un poco más acerca de la forma en que se debe proceder para resolver un caso. Así que esta noche, todo parecía tener un ritmo normal.

Nadia había mantenido entretenida a Lauren durante todo el camino hacia el Dal, le había contado como los últimos dos años se le había dificultado terminar la carrera de medicina, y que por algún tiempo se dedicó a la fotografía, pero que retomó sus estudios después de encontrar que la fotografía solo sería un hobbie para ella. Las dos estaban a tan solo una calle de llegar al Dal, y Lauren ya empezaba a sentir que los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo al ver el vehículo de Bo aparcado frente al bar. Antes de entrar al sitio ella simplemente respiró profundo y le abrió la puerta a Nadia.

Al entrar el lugar no estaba tan lleno como era de costumbre los días viernes, Lauren lo primero que hizo al poner el pie en el lugar fue buscar a Bo entre las personas que estaban. Al buscar y ver a Dyson en la barra ella retrocedió, y se asustó un poco al pensar que no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Nadia ya había entrado y estaba a punto de sentarse en uno de los rincones del lugar, era un sitio apartado con sofás que la hacía más cómodo. Lauren todavía estaba de pie en la entrada. Como si ya fuera una reacción instantánea Bo volvió su mirada hacia la entrada al seguir una fragancia que le hacía erizar la piel. Y ahí estaba ella, Lauren mirándola fijamente como sincronizada a la mirada de Bo. Por un momento la bandeja que Bo llevaba se tambaleo, pero ella actuó rápido evitando que las bebidas se cayeran.

Lauren que reaccionó del momento, empezó a caminar hacia Nadia, Bo no se había percatado de que Nadia ya había entrado y se había instalado dentro del Dal. Bo terminó de servir las bebidas, para evitar hacer un desastre al volverse torpe y nerviosa por ver a Lauren. Cuando ella dejó las bebidas en la mesa, inmediatamente giró para ver a Lauren sentada en unos de los sitios más privados del Dal, como si fuera una reacción instantánea y ya muy familiar cada vez que veía a alguien cerca de Lauren, sitió como su sangre empezaba a hervir cuando la vio sentarse con Nadia.

Bo simplemente caminó hacia la barra frunciendo el entrecejo y prácticamente tirando la bandeja con fuerza en una de las repisas detrás de la barra. Su respiración era alterada y podría escuchar como bufeaba de celos aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

**Están listos!... Lo que está por venir creo que les va a gustar. Pura Vida!**


	19. Capítulo 19

Lauren se sentía un poco incómoda, no por el hecho de estar con Nadia, sino por ver a Dyson sentado frente a Bo, y cerca de ella. Trick estaba en el cuarto de atrás tratando de acomodar unos libros que había utilizado para investigar un poco acerca de la especie de su nieta, Bo le había pedido ayuda a él para ver si existía alguna forma de poder controlar su apetito sexual, ella quería saber si podría alguna vez poder controlarse ante alguna situación, pero más que eso, ella lo hacía pensando en Lauren, aunque trataba de alejarla de su vida ella mantenía la esperanza de alguna vez poder besarla al menos.

Así que Bo estaba sola por el momento, ella sabía que debía ir a la mesa de Lauren y preguntar que querían de tomar, pero sabía que debía contenerse y no ser maleducada con la chica que acompañaba a Lauren. Ella dejó escapar una respiración pesada y se dirigió a la mesa.

Lauren que se había sentado con Nadia, quería salir corriendo prácticamente del lugar, ella se tensó al ver a Bo caminando hacia ellas.

- _"Hey Lauren que gusto tenerte por aquí", dice Bo casi conteniendo la respiración_

- _"Hola Bo, cómo estás?", pregunta Lauren mientras toca su cuello, demostrando la tensión en su cuerpo._

- _"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar", responde Bo_

- _"Ya veo a que te referías con que este sitio era el mejor", dice Nadia mirando a Bo._

- _"Lauren tiene buen gusto", dice Bo algo sarcástica_

- _"Si, ya lo creo", dice Nadia mirando el cuerpo de Bo._

- _"Por cierto mi nombre es Nadia, trabajo con Lauren en el Hospital", dice Nadia presentándose._

- _"Hola, mucho gusto Bo", dice Bo sonriendo entre dientes_

Lauren podía ver como Bo tomaba el lápiz con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento lo quebraría entre sus dedos. Además podía ver como sus músculos estaban tensos y los hacían resaltar más, Bo tenía un cuerpo tonificado, eso le encantaba a Lauren pero verlos ahora muy resaltados la desconcentraban de la conversación.

- _"Entonces… damas díganme que les traigo para tomar", dice Bo mientras mira la libreta y respira fuerte._

- _"Para mí un Martini", dice Nadia_

- _"Yo solo una cerveza", dice Lauren mientras mira a Bo._

- _"En seguida se los traigo", dice Bo mirando como Lauren se quita una chaqueta de cuero café y la pone encima de su bolso._

Lauren no puede evitar seguir a Bo con la mirada durante su recorrido de vuelta a la barra.

- "_Así… que… definitivamente este es el mejor bar de la ciudad", dice Nadia sarcásticamente_

- _"Sí, en realidad lo es", dice Lauren aún con la mirada puesta en Bo, prácticamente como hipnotizada._

Nadia ríe un poco al mirar a Lauren y ver como mueve su cabeza tratando de alejar el recuerdo del cuerpo perfecto de Bo.

- _"Esa es la chica, no es así?", pregunta Nadia_

- _"Quién Bo!, si ella es la chica del Hospital", dice Lauren poniendo un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja._

- _"Ella es muy linda", menciona Nadia_

- _"Sí lo es", dice Lauren ocultando su rubor._

Aunque dentro de las intenciones de Nadia no estaba coquetear con Lauren, todavía una parte de ella se sentía atraída por la bella rubia, así que antes de dejarle el camino abierto a Bo, Nadia trataría de reconquistar a Lauren.

Bo había llegado a la barra y no podía ocultar su malestar, Dyson que ya había notado que algo le pasaba, le preguntó

- _"Hay algo mal, alguien te ha faltado el respeto o se ha sobrepasado contigo?", dice Dyson sonando protector_

- _"No, es solo que de pronto no quiero estar aquí, pero debo cumplir con mi horario de trabajo", dice Bo._

- _"Tal vez cuando termines podemos ir a tu casa o a la mía y relajarnos un poco", dice Dyson mientras toma la mano de Bo._

Lauren que había estado pendiente de cada movimiento de Bo mientras conversaba con Nadia se percató del movimiento de Dyson, lo cual hizo que ella apretara su mandíbula y expulsara una larga respiración de su cuerpo. Bo ya había preparado las bebidas, el solo pensar en volver a la mesa donde estaba Lauren con otra mujer la hacía temblar de rabia.

- _"Lo tendré en cuenta", dice Bo mientas le da una caricia en el rostro a Dyson al ver que Lauren la está viendo._

Lauren desvía su mirada a Nadia, que había estado hablando desde que llegaron pero ella solo había escuchado algunas cuantas frases durante toda la conversación. Bo llegó a la mesa y sirvió las bebidas, cada vez que sus ojos encontraban los de Lauren era como un golpe bajo que la hacía débil y vulnerable aunque ella no lo quisiera.

- _"Si necesitan algo más, solo levanten su mano para atenderlas", menciona Bo_

- _"Muchas gracias", dice Lauren_

Bo da media vuelta y se va, el bar empezaba a llenarse un poco más y pronto tendría que llamar a Trick para que le echara una mano. Ella trataba de mantenerse ocupada para no mantener su mirada fija en Lauren, durante el tiempo en que ellas estuvieron ahí, sus miradas se cruzaron muchas veces, parecía como un juego en donde cada vez que una miraba a la otra contaban los segundos para ver si la otra reaccionaba ante la mirada.

Bo se había distraído por uno minutos, Lauren y Nadia había empezado a recordar sus días en la Universidad, aunque Lauren había madurado y el recuerdo no era nada más que una experiencia y lección que había aprendido, para Nadia parecía más bien una cuestión de reavivar la llama entre ellas.

- _"Sabes nunca tuve la oportunidad de poder disculparme por lo perra que fui contigo", dice Nadia_

- _"Sí la verdad fuiste una perra, pero eso quedó en el pasado Nadia, éramos muy jóvenes, era normal tener aventuras teniendo novia", dice Lauren _

- _"Tú nunca lo hubieras hecho", exclama Nadia_

- _"Sí lo sé, nunca lastimaría a la persona que amo o al menos no con la que compartía un sentimiento", responde Lauren_

- _"Eso es lo que te hace única", dice Nadia mientras toma la mano de Lauren._

Bo que ahora estaba sirviendo unas cervezas se había percatado del momento que estaban teniendo Lauren y Nadia, definitivamente su temperamento estaba empezando a desbordarse.

- _"Solo fue un poco de inmadurez creo", dice Lauren _

- _"Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo, no lo hubiera hecho Lauren, sé que te hice daño", menciona Nadia_

- _"No te preocupes, nada que el tiempo no pudiera curar", exclama Lauren_

Nadia ahora había agarrado por completo la mano de Lauren.

- _"Nunca deje de pensar en ti Lauren, sé que no es el momento para aclarar sentimientos pero todavía cuesta olvidar aquella rubio atlética, sexy con la que compartí bellos momentos", dice Nadia._

- _"Nadia…", dice Lauren mientras la ve besar su mano._

Fue en ese momento en el que Bo estalló, ella servía una cerveza y al ver el beso de Nadia en los nudillos de Lauren, una fuerza contenida salió, haciéndola quebrar el vaso en su mano, era como si lo hubiera presionado con tanta fuerza que lo hizo estallar, pero en realidad eran los celos manifestándose. La sangre corrió a través de su mano y los vidrios cayeron al suelo.

- _"Que demonios Bo", dice Dyson mientras da la vuelta para sostener la mano de Bo_

- _"No es nada, es solo un corte pequeño" dice Bo tomando una toalla y poniéndola en su mano._

Al escuchar los vidrios estallar Lauren vuelve su mirada a Bo, y ve su expresión como con un poco de dolor, su corazón se agita y quita su mano del agarre de Nadia. Ella quiere ir a ver qué es lo que pasó pero ve a Dyson cerca de Bo y no lo hace.

- _"Solo déjame ir a lavarme", dice Bo_

Dyson se aparta del camino para darle pase a Bo, ella se dirige al baño de mujeres. Es en ese momento que Lauren puede ver la sangre en la toalla que está envuelta en la mano de Bo, sin siquiera dejar que Nadia termine de hablar Lauren se levanta y se va detrás de Bo.

Bo no había querido llamar la atención por lo que se fue rápido al baño sin ver que Lauren iba tras de ella, con cara de preocupación. Al llegar al baño Bo quita la toalla y pone su mano en el tubo para que el agua limpie la herida.

- _"Mierda!", exclama Bo alterada_

- _"Bo que pasó?", dice Lauren preocupada_

Bo vuelve a ver a Lauren que se acerca a ella y toma su mano, la pone en el agua y empieza a revisarla, el solo toque de las manos de Lauren en las suyas bajo en agua, la hizo calmarse un poco. Ellas eran las únicas que estaban dentro del baño de mujeres.

- _"Cómo te has lastimado?", exclama Lauren todavía exaltada_

- _"No es nada, es solo un vaso de vidrio que se quebró", responde Bo_

- _"Debes de tener más cuidado con esas cosas, déjame revisar si no hay algún vidrio alojado debajo de la piel", dice Lauren mientras saca la mano del agua._

A pesar de que el solo hecho de ver a Lauren ser atenta con ella ponía sus nervios en función, le había encantado la reacción de Lauren al verla casi llegar inmediatamente detrás de ella y preocupada.

- _"No, parece que solo fue una cortadura leve y no hay vidrios en ella", expresa Lauren con su mano llena de la sangre de Bo._

- _"Hay algún botiquín de primero auxilios cerca?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Si lo tiene al lado tuyo", dice Bo riendo ante la torpeza de Lauren_

Ella saca una venda y un poco de alcohol para limpiar la herida y vendarla luego, mientras Lauren limpia la herida Bo no puede evitar preguntarle descaradamente por Nadia

- _"Debió quedarse en la mesa con su novia, yo pude habérmelas arreglado sola"_, dice Bo frunciendo el ceño

Lauren que estaba concentrada en limpiar bien la herida solo respondió sin percatarse siquiera de lo que estaba diciendo

- _"Ella entenderá", dice Lauren_

Bo se tensa al escuchar la respuesta de Lauren y trata de quitar su mano de las manos de Lauren.

- _"Podrías de dejar de ser tan testaruda y dejarme vendar la herida, por favor", dice Lauren un poco enojada ante la reacción de niña de Bo_

- _"No quiero arruinar su velada doctora", menciona Bo algo alterada también._

- _"Si no te quedas tranquila, voy a lastimarte, así que por favor déjame ayudarte", dice Lauren con un tono fuerte mientras Bo se mueve y trata de alejar su mano._

- _"Deberías lavarte las manos antes de ir a donde tu novia, ella no querrá besar tu mano otra vez con mi sangre en ella", expresa Bo como tratando de sacar los celos que lleva por dentro._

- _"Oh de esto se trata, pues entonces tu deberías decirle a tu novio Dyson que no te tome de la mano tan fuerte porque puede hacerte sangrar más la herida", dice Lauren aún más alterada._

Las dos mujeres se habían cansado de guardar sus celos y se estaba echando en cara cada uno de los momentos que les había hecho hervir la sangre.

- _"Tienes razón, le diré que mejor me tome de la cintura", dice Bo retando a Lauren_

- _"Sabes Bo, eres insoportablemente terca", dice Lauren mientras ve a Bo a centímetros de su cara._

- _"Y tu eres tan.. tan..", exclama Bo, ella solo quería decirle que era irremediablemente perfecta y hermosa que no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a resistirse para besarla._

Los labios de Lauren estaban a centímetros de los de ella. Lauren ya había terminado de vendar la mano de Bo, pero ellas todavía estaban en el baño de mujeres lidiando con sus reproches una a la otra.

Lauren da media vuelta y sale del baño a paso apresurado, estaba tan enojada que solo quería salir del sitio.

- _"Tú eres tan jodidamente perfecta", susurra Bo cuando Lauren ya ha salido del baño._

Bo sale del baño y ve como Lauren va a la mesa de Nadia agarra sus cosas y le dice algo a la chica y sale del Dal casi que corriendo, dejando a Nadia en la mesa. Bo no podía quedarse con esas palabras dentro de ella un minuto más, así que fue donde Trick y le dijo que tenía que salir de emergencia y que luego repondría las horas. Dyson que todavía estaba esperando a Bo simplemente se quedó mirando como Bo salía del Dal casi detrás de Lauren y con la misma actitud agitada.

Al salir fuera del Dal, Bo puede sentir como baja la temperatura y puede percibir la humedad en el aire, pronto caería la primera lluvia de la temporada, ella ve como Lauren está de pie en la acera esperando que pase un taxi, al verla se va directamente donde ella, aunque en ese momento ella había olvidado su plan de alejarla un impulso interno guido por su corazón la hizo reaccionar.

- _"Lauren por favor, discúlpame", dice Bo acercándose_

- _"Vuelve a tu trabajo Bo", exclama Lauren_

Un taxi frena frente a Lauren, ella se sube y antes de cerrar la puerta Bo se sube también

- _"Qué estás haciendo, sal del taxi Bo", dice Lauren sorprendida ante la reacción de Bo_

- _"No, no me iré hasta que aceptes mis disculpas", dice Bo cerrando la puerta del taxi y cruzando los brazos_

Lauren no sabía que hacer así que simplemente se sentó en un extremo del asiento trasero del taxi y le dio la dirección al chófer, durante todo el camino las dos permanecieron calladas, al llegar al sitio, Bo se bajó del taxi para ver un complejo de apartamentos muy bien cuidados, Lauren se bajó por el otro extremo del taxi y le pagó.

- _"No sé qué sigues haciendo aquí todavía" dice Lauren mientras empieza a buscar en su bolso las llaves del portón principal._

- _"Sabía que tenías estilo, pero esto solo confirma mi teoría", dice Bo_

- _"Eres rica", menciona Bo._

- _"Mira Bo", dice Lauren mientras se acerca aún más enojada a ella_

- _"Lo que ves no se me ha dado como regalo de graduación o por mi cumpleaños, lo que tengo me lo he comprado yo misma con mi trabajo y esfuerzo, y no soy rica, puede que mis padres tengan dinero, pero eso no significa que yo lo tenga", dice Lauren realmente enojada._

- _"Perdona Lauren, no quise ofenderte", dice Bo con vos suave_

La temperatura había bajado aún más, se podía sentir que las gotas caerían en cualquier momento. Lauren estaba a punto de maldecir porque no había podido encontrar las llaves.

- _"Escucha Lauren, podría prestarme solo un poco de atención", exclama Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"Mira Bo, las cosas están muy claras, no creo que haya nada que aclarar, en primer lugar no debiste haberte metido al taxi conmigo y segundo tu novio debe estar preocupado porque no sabe dónde estás, así que no hay nada que explicar, tuvimos una discusión acalorada y perdimos un poco el control, eso es todo", expresa Lauren._

- _"No Lauren, tal vez eso es lo que tú quieres ver, pero no es así" dice Bo acercándose más a Lauren que todavía metía su mano dentro del bolso tratando de encontrar las llaves._

- _"Tú estás con Dyson y por más que yo crea que eres la mujer más bella que he conocido en toda mi vida las cosas no van a cambiar", dice Lauren mientras se queda en silencio después de decirlo_

Bo que había escuchado con claridad sus palabras ahora está de frente a ella y las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, las dos mujeres se quedaron inmóviles ante las palabras que Lauren acababa de pronunciar.

Lauren se queda en silencio sabiendo que lo que ha dicho a salido directo de su corazón y era lo que había sentido desde la primera vez que vio a Bo. Así que ella se aclaró la garganta para romper el silencio.

- "_Creo que deberías irte a casa Bo", dice Lauren mientras se aleja_

Bo toma una de la manos de Lauren evitando que se aleje más de lo debido, Lauren se detiene ante el roce y agarre de Bo.

- _"Lauren, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que desde el momento en que te vi, mi vida ha cambiado, no sé qué has hecho en mi", dice Bo mientras atrae a Lauren cerca de ella nuevamente _

Lauren puede sentir como sus rodillas empiezan a ceder cuando Bo tira de ella y la pone a milímetros de su cuerpo. La lluvia había empezado a caer pero a Lauren y Bo parecía no importarles, las dos estaban en una burbuja prácticamente declarándose todo lo que sentía y se habían guardado desde que se conocieron.

- _"No puedo dormir pensando en ti, me cuesta respirar cada vez que estas cerca de mí, me vuelvo torpe solo con verte, y cuando sonríes es como si todo se moviera a mi alrededor dejándome vulnerable y cayendo al suelo una y otra vez", dice Bo con la respiración entre cortada._

- _"Bo…Bo…", dice Lauren_

- _"No, déjame terminar" dice Bo tomando las dos manos de Lauren._

- _"No sé lo que me pasa contigo, no sé porque siempre resultas tan inevitable para mí", exclama Bo_

- _"Y qué hay de Dyson", pregunta Lauren mientras pone su mirada en los labios de Bo._

- _"Él… el es solo….", dice Bo sin saber cómo explicar esa situación_

- _"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Bo, perdona mi arrogancia", dice Lauren mientras se suelta de las manos de Bo._

Las dos ya estaba casi que empapadas por la lluvia, solo se podía ver el vapor de sus bocas salir ante la fría noche.

- _"Diablos Lauren, no lo entiendes!", dice Bo elevando la voz_

- _"Que es lo que no entiendo?, Que tú tienes novio y que ahora que me dices todas estas cosas no sabes cómo desaparecerlo del mapa", dice Lauren casi gritando._

- _"Dios!, Lauren no lo entiendes, que estoy muriendo por besarte, por abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca", dice Bo mientras pone sus manos en el rostro de Lauren _

Lauren dejo caer su bolso y puso sus manos en la cintura de Bo, las dos estaban con sus frentes unidas, aún no se besaban, Bo estaba tratando de mantener el control ante todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, que en realidad eran nuevas para ella.

- _"Bo… bésame!", pide Lauren. _

- _"No, no puedo", dice Bo mientras empieza a sollozar_

- _"Por favor bésame ahora", continua diciendo Lauren, mientras Bo se muerde el labio inferior_

- _"No, no puedo Lauren, no quiero lastimarte", expresa Bo mientras una lágrima empieza a caer sobre su mejilla_

En ese momento Lauren levanta la mirada para ver a Bo llorando, ella pone sus manos en la mejillas de Bo y la mira a los ojos.

- _"Yo confío en ti", dice Lauren _

Bo simplemente se inclina y une sus labios con los de Lauren, fue un momento mágico, la lluvia caía y Bo podía sentir como Lauren se aferraba a ella y la hacía sentir segura. Sus bocas se abren un poco para darle paso a la lengua de Lauren, con roces suaves y húmedos, Bo tira de Lauren para sentirla más cerca. Las manos de Lauren habían caído de las mejillas a la cintura de Bo atraiéndola más hacia ella. Los labios de Lauren eran mucho más suaves y tersos de lo que Bo había imaginado. Bo introduce su lengua y empiezas a tener un ritmo perfecto con sus bocas.

- _"Estas segura acerca de esto", dice Bo rompiendo el beso y aprovechando para respirar._

- _"Lo estuve desde el primer momento en que te vi", responde Lauren para sentir los labios de Bo acercarse nuevamente para otro beso._

- _"Antes de besarte otra vez debo confesarte algo Lauren, algo que quizás no vayas a creer", dice Bo._

- _"Todo va estar bien Bo, por fin te tengo a mi lado, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora solo déjame encontrar las llaves y llevarte adentro, no quiero que te enfermes", dice Lauren con una mirada pícara al ver a Bo toda mojada._

Como si hubiera sido una conspiración del destino, Lauren pone su mano dentro del bolso para encontrar sus llaves fácilmente, y abre el portón.

- _"Ven conmigo", dice Lauren a Bo, mientras la toma de la mano_

- _"Lauren, no creo que vaya a poder contenerme", dice Bo_

Aunque Lauren no entendía lo que Bo estaba tratando de decirle, ella siguió por primera vez lo que su corazón le dictaba. Al entrar al apartamento de Lauren los besos no fueron lo único que aconteció…

* * *

**Hola, buenos aquí lo tienen su primer beso... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios, pronto verán lo que acontece. por ahora muchas gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras. Katie_CR **


	20. Capítulo 20

**Hola a todos, me da mucha alegría escuchar lo comentarios del capítulo anterior, quería hacer de ese momento algo mágico, espero haberlo logrado, y bueno lo que leerán a continuación espero que les guste, espero sus reviews, los cuales son los que motivan a escribir cada día. :) Gracias**

* * *

La tensión de su primer beso ya había pasado, aunque Bo todavía podía sentir el sabor de Lauren en su boca. Las dos estaban totalmente empapadas, Lauren abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro, Bo que estaba detrás de ella se había quedado afuera tratando de mantener el control, aunque ver la camiseta traslucida de Lauren por la lluvia no le ayudaba mucho, ella había podido al menos controlarse un poco.

- _"Ven pasa, déjame buscarte una toalla para que te seques", dice Lauren dejando las llaves y bolso en la mesita de la entrada._

Bo había entrado al apartamento, Lauren se había puesto detrás de ella para cerrar la puerta, antes de que Lauren pasara a su lado para ir por la toalla, Bo tomo su mano y la detuvo, sus ojos llenos de deseo se detuvieron en los de Lauren. En ese momento Bo reacciona y pone a Lauren contra la puerta, sus cuerpos mojados ahora estaba uno contra el otro, instintivamente Lauren pone sus manos sobre el rostro de Bo y la besa con fuerza, Bo toma las caderas de Lauren y la presiona contra su cuerpo, sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en todo el apartamento.

- _"Porque tardaste tanto", dice Lauren_

- _"Quería hacer esto desde que tu sonrisa me derribo al suelo", dice Bo gimiendo_

Bo rompe el beso y se dirige al cuello de Lauren, esto les da tiempo para poder respirar, con el primer roce de los labios de Bo en su cuello Lauren prácticamente cae, sus rodillas la traicionan no sin antes Bo ponga una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola.

Las manos de Lauren que ahora están libres empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de Bo, mientras Bo sigue besando su cuello, poco a poco introduce una mano debajo de la camiseta mojada de Bo sintiendo como los músculos se tensan con su primer roce, a pesar de que estaban mojadas por la lluvia el cuerpo de Bo era cálido, las manos de Lauren llegan hasta los pechos de Bo, lo cual la hace gemir y soltar una respiración pesada.

- _"Dios! Lauren", dice Bo_

Lauren que besaba el hombro de Bo, sonríe al escucharla. Bo se aleja un poco y mira a Lauren mientras sostiene su rostro en sus manos, Lauren pone las suyas en las muñecas de Bo y la mira.

- _"Puedes sentirlo", menciona Bo_

- _"Puedo sentirte dice Lauren", moviendo su mano alrededor de las muñecas de Bo._

- _"No, puedes sentir esto?", dice Bo mientras toma una mano de Lauren y la pone encima de su pecho justo encima de su corazón_

Lauren dejo que Bo guiara su mano, ella podía sentir el corazón de Bo a toda velocidad.

- _"Sí, puedo sentirlo, te sientes bien", dice Lauren poniendo su otra mano en la mejilla de Bo._

- _"Creo que acabo de morir y renacer al mismo tiempo Lauren", dice Bo mientras pone su frente junto a la de ella._

- _"Eso que sientes es mi corazón latiendo por ti, es lo que has hecho en mi desde que te vi", exclama Bo._

Lauren sonríe y suelta un pequeño suspiro, Bo pudo sentir la sonrisa de Lauren lo cual hace que ella se acerque y la bese de una forma tan suave y cuidadosa, sus labios húmedos se unieron una vez más pero esta vez con un sentimiento de por medio, Lauren se apartó del beso, tomó la mano de Bo y la llevo a su habitación. Ella simplemente se dejó guiar, cuando entraron a la habitación Bo empezó a entrar en pánico otra vez, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de acontecer era lo que había temido todo este tiempo.

- _"Lauren…", exclama Bo_

Lauren se da media vuelta para ver a Bo con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

- "_Hey, está bien…, no pasa nada", dice Lauren mientras se acerca a Bo tomando de sus dos manos._

Por extraño que parezca la seguridad de las palabras de Lauren, la hicieron ceder y tranquilizarse. Lauren guió a Bo hasta su cama y la sentó, ella todavía permanecía de pie frente a ella, así que tomando su rostro con las dos manos Lauren le da un pequeño beso a Bo, que la hace suspirar y tranquilizarse aún más. Las manos de Bo se instalan en la cadera de Lauren y la empujan hacia ella, mientras tanto Lauren empieza a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, haciendo que su abdomen desnudo quede frente a Bo, la reacción fue inmediata, Bo se inclina y empieza a besar la zona cerca del obligo de Lauren haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erice. Los besos eran suaves y lentos dándole tiempo a Lauren de desprenderse totalmente de su camisa y sostén.

El deseo de Bo incrementa al ver a Lauren con nada más que con sus jeans puestos aún, Bo que todavía estaba sentada al borde de la cama, toma a Lauren y la sienta a horcadas encima de ella, en ese momento las dos están frente a frente una sentada encima de la otra, las manos de Bo ahora estaban en la espalda de Lauren.

Lauren se había instalado encima de Bo, sus manos ahora estaban colocando el cabello de Bo detrás de sus orejas, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas pero sincronizadas, las dos estaban tan nerviosas como si fuera la primera vez para ambas. Bo empieza a besar la barbilla de Lauren y hace una recorrido lento por su mandíbula, se detiene un poco en el cuello y la acerca más a ella, empieza a bajar y llega hasta uno de los pezones, Lauren inmediatamente se arquea al sentir la los labios húmedos de Bo en sus pechos y empieza a gemir, Bo que ahora estaba atada a esta mujer, podía sentir como la respiración de Lauren se contenía cada vez que ella lamía sus pezones color rosa, el roce de su lengua en cada uno la hacía estremecerse, uno a uno Bo podía sentirlos firmes, mientras movía sus manos de la espalda hasta el trasero de Lauren con ella arqueada frente a ella. La forma en que Bo lamía cada uno de sus pechos era una sensación sobrenatural para Lauren, casi la hacía desmayarse de placer, cuando Bo se detiene unos momentos para ver a Lauren, ella pasa su nariz suavemente por el cuello de la doctora, Lauren podía sentir la succión de las fosas nasales de Bo en su cuello.

- "_Dios!, tu aroma… podía sentirlo cada vez que estábamos dentro de una habitación", dice Bo cerrando los ojos y mimetizándose más con Lauren._

Lauren sonríe al escuchar a Bo, y por unos segundos recuerda cuando Bo estaba en el Hospital.

- _"Dime como lo haces?", pregunta Bo todavía rozando la nariz contra el cuello de Lauren_

- _"Co… com… como hago qué?", responde Lauren_

- _"Cómo eres capaz de meterte dentro de mi piel, cómo haces que tu aroma active todos mis sistemas, cómo haces que mi mente este siempre pensando en ti", exclama Bo, mientras ve a Lauren a los ojos_

Al escuchar a Bo, Lauren simplemente tomó su rostro y la besó tiernamente, sus labios ahora estaban unidos, sus lenguas se movían suavemente una contra otra. Para ese momento Bo permanecía aún vestida, así que Lauren empezó a desnudarla poco a poco, todavía estaba sentada encima de ella por lo que empieza a meter las manos debajo de la camisa de Bo, el solo roce de los dedos de Lauren en su piel hace que el beso se profundice y tome velocidad.

Al desprenderse de la camisa y sostén de Bo, Lauren simplemente para sus dedos rozando los pechos de Bo.

- _"Eres impresionantemente bella", exclama Lauren_

Bo se muerde su labio inferior y toma a Lauren por la cintura, se pone de pie con ella encima aún, en ese momento se sentía invencible, en un movimiento rápido pone a Lauren sobre la cama y dirige sus manos hacía el botón del pantalón, logrando abrirlo y empujando sus jeans fuera de sus piernas.

Antes de que Bo se pusiera encima de ella, Lauren se sienta en la cama y le quita los pantalones de cuero a Bo, ahora las dos chicas están nada más que en bragas, el cuerpo de Bo era espectacular sus muslos y abdomen eran impresionantemente sexys, Lauren toma una de las manos de Bo y la atrae a su cuerpo.

Ahora las dos chicas están en la cama, Bo encima de Lauren, sus manos inquietas recorren cada rincón de sus cuerpos, sus bocas desbordan pasión, mientras Bo se toma el tiempo para besar a Lauren, una de sus manos baja entre sus senos, pasa por el abdomen de Lauren y llega hasta sus bragas de algodón, poco apoco introduce su mano hasta llegar a los pliegues de Lauren, Bo se excita aún más al sentir lo húmeda que está Lauren, ella empieza hacer círculos sobre el clítoris lo cual hace que ella empiece a gemir, y a respirar pesadamente.

Lauren empieza a moverse en sincronía con la mano de Bo, ahora la mano de Bo toma un ritmo agitado dentro de las bragas de Lauren, al escuchar los gemidos de Lauren, Bo simplemente la besa con más fuerza, sus lenguas prácticamente se envuelve una con la otra.

- _"Bo…", exclama Lauren_

- _ "Quiero sentirte dentro de mí", pide Lauren mientras está con su mirada en el techo _

Al escucharla Bo sonríe un poco, Lauren pudo sentir la sonrisa encima de sus pechos donde Bo se había instalado a besarlos suavemente. La mano de Bo detiene el movimiento y antes de colocarlos dentro de Lauren ella pone uno de los muslos de Lauren entre sus piernas, para sentir el roce de piel contra sus propios pliegues. Por extraño que parezca Bo había podido controlarse en todo momento, estaba disfrutando de cada caricia y se sentía segura en los brazos de Lauren.

Bo introduce dos de los dedos de su mano en Lauren y empieza a empujar suavemente, al sentir como Lauren se contrae como empieza a respirar por la boca, ella aumenta la rapidez de sus dedos, la forma en que sus cuerpo encajaban a la perfección las hacía sentir como si se fundían una con la otra.

- _"Sí… Dios!, yo solo quiero…", dice Lauren exhalando con dificultad_

- _"Qué… dime que quieres", responde Bo, con su respiración agitada_

- _"Solo te quiero a ti", dice Lauren mientras la besa _

La forma en que Bo le estaba haciendo el amor a Lauren, era diferente a todas las relaciones sexuales que había tenido en toda su vida, la delicadeza con la que la trataba, la forma en que la tocaba y penetraba con sus dedos, era tan suave y a la vez tan frenética, que por primera vez en toda su vida Bo se sentía satisfecha sin tener que alimentarse de la persona.

Bo siente como Lauren tensa mus muslos, eso le indicaba que los movimientos que estaba haciendo con sus manos y dedos dentro de ella estaban funcionando a la perfección, Lauren estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, cuando de pronto Bo siente las manos de Lauren apretar su espalda y la siente vibrar debajo de ella, se mantuvo así por unos segundos, más de lo que debería en realidad. Un gran suspiro sale del cuerpo de Lauren. Un poco apenada porque su cuerpo vibraba aun después de que la mano de Bo ya no estaban en sus bragas, Lauren esconde su rostro entre el cuello de Bo.

La sensación de éxtasis en el cuerpo de Lauren era incontrolable. Bo que todavía estaba sobre Lauren se toma unos segundos para acomodar su cabello y darle un beso, se aleja un poco para mirarla y sonreírle. Lauren pasa sus dedos sobre los labios de Bo y dice

- _"Si hubiera sabido que harías esto con mi cuerpo, te hubiera raptado cuando estabas en el Hospital", dice Lauren riendo un poco_

Bo se sonroja y trata de esconder su nerviosismo acurrucándose cerca de Lauren. Sus cuerpos sudorosos están acoplados uno encima del otro. De repente Lauren toma a Bo y le da la vuelta dejándola ahora a ella en la cima, la mano de Lauren recorre el abdomen de Bo hasta llegar a su boca, haciendo que Bo chupe sus dedos.

- _"No creías que esto había terminado", dice Lauren mientras su boca se posiciona en uno de los pezones de Bo, chupándolos lentamente._

- _"Lau… Lauren… que haces?" exclama Bo si aliento al sentir pequeños mordiscos suaves en sus pezones._

- _"Ya lo verás", dice Lauren mientras empieza a bajar y a recorrer con su lengua el abdomen de Bo._

- _"La… laur…. Lauren", exhala Bo_

Las manos de Lauren se hacen cargo de las bragas negras de Bo dejándolas fuera de su cuerpo. Bo que ahora estaba acostada sobre la cama, ve como Lauren empieza a besar sus muslos, cerca de su zona pélvica, lo cual la hace casi gritar ante el contacto. Poco a poco el recorrido de Lauren empieza a acercarse a sus pliegues con besos suaves, al llegar a su clítoris Lauren utiliza su lengua para hacer círculos encima de él, Bo prácticamente empieza a contorsionarse ante la sensación de la lengua de Lauren.

Lauren se instala entre las piernas de Bo, mientras ella lame y hace recorridos con su lengua sobre los pliegues de Bo, sus manos toman las caderas, para tener un mayor agarre.

- _"Qué diablos… estás haciendo Lauren, estoy a punto de… "exclama Bo conteniendo la respiración y agarrándose fuertemente de las sábanas._

- _Dios! por favor continúa", expresa Bo arqueándose en la cama._

Al escuchar la reacción de Bo, Lauren agrega dos de los dedos de su mano y los introduce en Bo, ella siente las contracciones dentro de Bo, así que aparte de los dedos ella lame su clítoris, haciéndola explotar de la sensación.

- _"Lau… Lauren estoy a punto de venir", dice Bo jadeando_

- _"Eso es lo que intento", dice Lauren mientras sonríe un poco._

- _"Mierda!", grita Bo mientras un calambre recorre todo el cuerpo de Bo, su cuerpo vibraba con tanta emoción que parecía temblar._

Bo deja salir una respiración como si estuviera conteniendo el aire todo ese tiempo, y toma a Lauren por el rostro y la lleva encima de ella y empieza a besarla, el sabor de los besos de Lauren con sus jugos eran perfectos.

- _"Dios!, donde aprendiste hacer eso!", exclama Bo besando a Lauren_

- _"Es la primera vez que lo intento", menciona Lauren algo avergonzada_

- _"Sabía que tenías manos mágicas, pero ahora no me queda duda", dice Bo mirándola y sonriendo y haciendo que Lauren se sonroje ante el comentario._

Ahora que las dos habían experimentado una sensación sublime de placer. Lauren se pone a la par de Bo en la cama, las dos ahora completamente desnudas están una frente a la otra acostadas en la cama.

- _"Hey extraña…" dice Bo mientras pone el cabello de Lauren detrás de la oreja_

- _"Hey extraña", responde Lauren tomando su mano y besándola._

- _"Lauren…" exclama Bo_

- _"Sí", responde Lauren_

- _"Gracias", dice Bo con vos suave y ahora con respiración más tranquila_

- _"Gracias porque?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar contigo, gracias por esto", responde Bo_

- _"No tienes que agradecer nada Bo, desde que te tuve frente a mí por primera vez te metiste dentro de mí de una forma inexplicable", menciona Lauren_

Aunque Lauren no entendía la verdadera razón del agradecimiento de Bo, ella se sentía completa por tenerla a su lado. Por otra parte Bo no podía creer que Lauren todavía estaba al lado suyo y viva, después de la maratón que acababan de tener. Era la primera vez en toda su vida había podido mantener relaciones y no matar a quien estaba con ella, esto si se trataba de un humano.

Lauren pone su mano en la cintura de Bo y la acerca a su cuerpo para besarla lentamente, aunque ese beso significó el final de la sesión de pasión de esa noche, Bo abrazó fuertemente a Lauren, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, podía sentir que iba a llorar, pero esta vez sus lágrimas era de felicidad.

- _"Me encantó tenerte hoy aquí", exclama Lauren _

Bo que ahora miraba fijamente a Lauren, sabía que debía ser sincera con la mujer que la había hecho sentirse como la persona más feliz del mundo en una sola noche.

- _"Lauren, recuerdas que después de besarte, te dije que había algo sobre mí que debías saber", exclama Bo_

- _"Que más podría ser, aparte de saber que te vuelve loca mis besos sobre tu cuello y bueno por otras zonas de tu cuerpo… ", responde Lauren dándole un beso corto y suave en el cuello a Bo._

Bo sonríe ampliamente y toma una de las manos de Lauren y la acerca a su boca para darle un beso sobre sus nudillos

- _"No, es algo acerca de mí, que podrá parecerte una locura", dice Bo con un tomo más serio_

Al ver la expresión de Bo, Lauren siente un poco el miedo en la mirada de Bo, así que ella acerca su mano ahora a la mejilla de Bo y dice

- _"Bo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no pasa nada", menciona Lauren con cara seria pero a la vez dándole más seguridad a Bo para poder sacar sus palabras._

- _"Recuerdas los cuentos de hadas que nos contaban cuando niñas?", expresa Bo_

- _"Sí, los recuerdo aunque debo de ser sincera contigo y decir que en que muchas ocasiones tenía pesadillas con hombres lobos y algunos otros monstruos", dice Lauren mientras entrelaza su mano con la de Bo._

- _"Sí los hombre lobos pueden ser terribles", dice Bo de forma irónica_

- _"Pero a qué viene esto Bo?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Bueno Lauren, por increíble que parezca existe un mundo donde todas estas criaturas viven y conviven con todos nosotros", explica Bo._

La seriedad en la voz de Bo, hizo que Lauren prestara atención a cada palabra que Bo le estaba contando.

- _"Existen hadas de la oscuridad y de la luz, es decir buenas y malas, en ocasiones los conflictos entre estos dos bandos han generado guerras eternas, la mayoría de ellas se ven como personas normales o humanos pero en realidad no so son", sigue explicando Bo_

Lauren podía sentir como la respiración de Bo empezaba a agitarse solo que esta vez no era a causa de ella. Así que al notarla nerviosa Lauren puso sus brazos alrededor de Bo para darle más confianza.

- _Recuerdas cuando llegué al Hospital con una herida mortal", dice Bo_

- _"Sí lo recuerdo, y además también recuerdo haberte salvado y gracias a Dios hoy estas aquí", expresa Lauren_

- _"El disparo que recibí fue de un Fae Oscuro, los robos que habían estado sucediendo en la ciudad en esa época se debía a que ese Fae tenía un poder de adormecimiento en las personas por medio de unas ondas que emitía, por eso nunca se encontraban rastros de él", expresa Bo_

La expresión en el rostro de Lauren no era totalmente de sorpresa pero tampoco indicaba que estaba procesando la información.

- _"Yo estaba en el banco ese día con Kenzi, y pude detenerlo pero antes de que se los llevarán el me disparó", dice Bo_

- _"Sí, y tu sanaste bien, solo un poco más rápido de los normal, pero se puede atribuir a la buena condición física que posees", dice Lauren abrazando a Bo._

- _"Bueno…. No del todo… " dice Bo mientras esconde su mirada de Lauren_

- _"A que te refieres", pregunta Lauren_

Bo podía sentir un nudo en la garganta, la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer con Lauren nunca la había hecho con nadie, pero por alguna razón ella quería decirle a Lauren todo acerca de ella.

- _"Yo soy Fae", dice Bo mientras mira a Lauren_

- _"No, tu eres una preciosa y perfecta mujer humana que hoy tengo entre mis brazos", dice Lauren_

- _"No, Lauren, no lo soy", dice Bo ahora con voz temblorosa_

Por un momento Lauren cree que Bo solo está bromeando pero al verla quitarse la venda que tiene en su mano la hace dudar. Bo había empezado a quitarse la venda que Lauren había puesto hace unas horas mientras estaban en el baño del Dal. Antes de que Lauren pueda notar algo ella cierra su puño.

- _"Bo, que haces, debes dejar la venda al menos hasta mañana", dice Lauren_

- _"No, no quiero esperar para mostrarte quien soy en realidad", exclama Bo con las lágrimas a punto de salir _

- _"Sé que esto parece una locura Lauren, pero debes saberlo", dice Bo_

Bo abre la mano frente a Lauren enseñándole que su herida está totalmente sellada, lo único que tiene es un poco de sangre seca pero la herida que se hizo al romper el vaso de vidrio había desaparecido. Al ver la mano de Bo, Lauren simplemente la acerca a su vista, sus ojos están tratando de buscar la herida que había visto hace un rato.

- _"Esto es lo que soy Lauren", dice Bo con su voz un poco quebrada y mirando a Lauren_

- _"Bo… que... que pasó con tu herida", dice Lauren mirando más de cerca la mano de Bo_

- _"Soy fae", dice Bo ahora tomando el rostro de Lauren y haciéndola que la mire_

- _"Esto es extraordinario", dice Lauren todavía un poco incrédula ante lo que acababa de ver._

- _"Todavía desconozco muchas cosas de mí, pero Trick ha estado enseñándome algunos detalles de mi especie", dice Bo algo asustada todavía_

- _"Especie!, a que te refieres?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Sí, se trata de la clase de fae que soy, soy una especie única llamada súcubo, y me alimento de la energía sexual de las personal, es como si drenara su chi hasta dejarlos inconscientes o matarlos", dice Bo cuando una lagrima empieza a roda sobre su mejilla_

Lauren estaba tratando de procesar la información tal y como Bo se la había contado, al verla llorar su corazón se parte, sabía que le había costado mucho abrirse de esa forma con alguien y ahora Bo había depositado toda su confianza en ella al decirle lo que era. Cuando ve las lágrimas de Bo ella instintivamente la atrae a su cuerpo y la abraza fuerte.

- _"Esta ha sido mi maldición", dice Bo sollozando_

- _"Soy un monstruo, es por eso que nunca intenté nada hacía a ti, temía lastimarte y si lo hiciere nunca me lo perdonaría" exclama Bo_

- _"Tú eres la primera persona humana que todavía está a mi lado después de acostarme contigo", dice Bo ahora llorando _

El llanto de Bo se hizo más evidente y el corazón de Lauren se viene al suelo al escucharla

- _"Bo escúchame, mírame, estoy aquí, contigo a tu lado, y estoy viva, resolveremos esto juntas, no me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo", dice Lauren ahora tomando a Bo por la barbilla y dándole un beso suave mientras con su pulgar elimina las lágrimas del rostro de Bo._

Después del beso Bo se acurruca en Lauren, mientras esta la abraza, Lauren podía sentir las lágrimas caer sobre su cuello lo cual hace que le dé un beso a Bo en su frente. Había sido una noche llena de muchas emociones y sensaciones tanto para Bo como para Lauren. Así que aunque se quedaron por u rato despiertas sin decir una sola palabra y nada más que abrazándose las dos caen profundamente dormidas.

El sol empezaba a salir y Lauren se había levantado con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Bo que todavía estaba dormida, mientras estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes pero ahora usando nada más que sus bragas y una camiseta deportiva, ella se mira al espejo y se sonríe, la sensación de haberse levantado con Bo a su lado la hacía feliz.

Cuando Lauren sale del baño se acerca a la cama para ver a Bo dormida boca abajo, con la sabana cubriéndole únicamente su trasero, lo cual deja al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo, Lauren todavía no podía creer que tenía a esa bella mujer ahí en su cama, al recorrer el cuerpo con la mirada ve la mano de Bo, he inmediatamente su mente recuerda la confesión de Bo, aunque era algo único y un poco incomprensible Lauren había creído en Bo, y a pesar que todavía tenía que conocer muchas más cosas de Bo, ella solo quería tenerla ahí a su lado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se metió otra vez a la cama y empezó a besar la espalda de Bo. Al sentir los besos una sonrisa de dibuja sobre los labios de Bo.

- _"Buenos días a ti", dice Lauren cuando Bo se da la vuelta para verla acostada a la par de ella_

- _"Buenos días, no eres un sueño", responde Bo con una sonrisa._

- _"No, estoy aquí para ti", expresa Lauren_

Bo besa a Lauren suavemente y luego se aleja.

- _"Lauren… " dice Bo con cara de preocupación_

- _"Shhhh…. No digas nada Bo, solo quédate aquí conmigo, ya tendremos tiempo para explicaciones_

Bo no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, pero por primera vez en su vida sintió que el mundo hoy le estaba dando una respuesta a sus plegarias.

**Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 21

Con besos suaves Bo rodeaba la espalda de Lauren, después de haberle quitado la camiseta, la mañana del sábado se había convertido en una mañana inolvidable para las dos chicas, por momentos solo se quedaban mirando una a la otra, para luego sonreírse mutuamente, Lauren había roto por completo su rutina, quedándose en la cama hasta tarde y sin haber tomado su taza de café.

- _"Bo…, cuando descubriste que eras fae?", pregunta Lauren acostada a la par de Bo_

- _"Fue hasta hace poco, aunque cuando era joven tenía manifestaciones de mis poderes, no lo supe hasta hace un tiempo cuando mi abuelo me lo dijo", explica Bo_

- _"Imagino que debió ser difícil para ti, vivir de esta forma", exclama Lauren_

- _"Ha sido mi cruz, cuando era niña no fue tan difícil, fue hasta mi adolescencia cuando empecé a experimentar como mi deseo sexual aumentaba con Mark", responde Bo_

- _"Quien es Mark?", pregunta Lauren_

Bo se da la vuelta, ella sabía que lo que había pasado con Mark había sido un accidente, pero siempre se sentiría culpable.

- _"Bo…", dice Lauren tirando de ella y volteándola nuevamente frente a ella._

- _"Todo está bien, puedes confiar en mí", dice Lauren mientras pone una mano en su mejilla_

- _"Mark era mi novio en la secundaria, él y yo estábamos teniendo un encuentro… mmm… bueno... algo acalorado", dice Bo mostrando un poco de vergüenza_

- _"Hubo un momento cuando lo estaba besando en donde algo se activó dentro de mí, quizás la energía, pasión no lo sé, pero empecé a tomar algo de él, cuando me alimento de las personas, es como si la energía sale de sus cuerpos y entra en mi boca, haciéndome fuerte y feliz al mismo tiempo. Con Mark pasó eso, pero a esa edad todavía no sabía lo que era, así que conforme los besos aumentaban entre los dos, yo me alimentaba más de él, hasta el punto de…", dice Bo tragando saliva y empezando a llorar_

Era increíble como cada vez que Lauren veía las lágrimas en el rostro de bo, su corazón se estremecía como si fueran propias. Lauren había entendido lo que Bo quiso decirle.

- _"Bo, mírame", dice Lauren mientras toma el rostro de Bo por la barbilla_

- _"Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, eras muy joven para entender lo que eras, mírate ahora todavía a la edad que tienes desconoces muchas cosas de ti", menciona Lauren_

Bo empieza a llorar con más fuerza y se acurruca más cerca de Lauren, el solo roce de su cuerpo hacía que se tranquilizara.

- _"Yo no quiero hacerte daño Lauren", dice Bo llorando_

- _"Ayer estaba tan asustada, y hoy cuando me levanto y te veo a mi lado es como un sueño, todavía me cuesta creerlo", exclama Bo._

- _"Por alguna razón ayer algo cambio de ti Bo, lograste contenerte y eso ya es un gran avance", explica Lauren_

- _"Vamos a trabajar en esto juntas, vamos a encontrar una solución", dice Lauren con mucha seguridad en su voz._

Lauren abraza fuertemente a Bo y le da un beso sobre su cabeza, aunque las cosas que acababa de escuchar eran prácticamente una locura, ella creía en Bo. Las dos se quedaron en la cama, juntas, parecían una pareja de muchos años, la comunicación entre ambas les daba la confianza para sentirse seguras. Lauren no se apartó ni un solo segundo de Bo hasta que se calmó por completo.

La falta de carbohidratos en su cuerpo ya estaban empezando dejarlas débiles después de la noche inolvidable que habían tenido. Por lo tato Lauren miró a Bo y le dijo

- _"Voy a bajar a preparar algo para desayunar", dice Lauren mirando a Bo_

- _"Está bien", dice Bo tirando de ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla_

Lauren se levanta de la cama y busca un par de jeans rotos para ponérselos, Bo no podía quitar los ojos de ella, cuando Lauren vuelve hacia Bo para sorprenderla mirándola, Bo sonríe y se sonroja.

- _"Puedes usar el baño si lo deseas, además hay un cepillo de dientes extra en el cajón de la izquierda", dice Lauren sonriéndole_

- _"Gracias", dice Bo sonriéndole._

Lauren sale de la habitación con sus jeans rotos y una camiseta cuello en V, y su par de tenis converse, el atuendo juvenil que lleva hace que Bo simplemente se muerda su labio inferior y sonría, ella había conocido muchas chicas lindas en su vida, pero ninguna como Lauren, ninguna con tanta importancia dentro de su corazón. Lauren bajó las escaleras y se instaló en la cocina, antes de abrir la puerta de la nevera ella se dio la vuelta y se puso contra la puerta y toco sus labios y suspiró, Bo había sido todo lo que ella había querido casi que desde que llego a la ciudad, sabía que lo que su corazón estaba experimentando era algo nuevo pero que la hacía soñar con más días como este.

Bo estaba en el baño, ella se detuvo por un momento para ver lo ordenado e impecable que todo estaba, eso la hizo sonreír mientras abre la llave de la ducha para meterse en ella. El agua tibia la hizo relajarse y disfrutar del baño. En la planta baja Lauren había escuchado la ducha encendida lo cual indicaba que Bo pronto estaría junto a ella, así que se apresuró a preparar algo rápido, el café era indispensable, pero había decidido hacer unos omelet con tocineta y unas tostadas.

Al salir de la ducha Bo se pone su ropa, ella no tenía ropa en el lugar, jamás pensó que alguna vez pasaría la noche con Lauren y mucho menos despertarse a su lado y tomar un baño en su casa. Tan pronto como estaba lista buscó el cepillo de dientes, lo cual le había parecido totalmente lindo de parte de Lauren, ella parecía tan precavida, era perfecta. Bo terminó de lavarse los dientes y bajó, para encontrarse a Lauren con un delantal sirviendo en dos platos el desayuno, si antes le había parecido la chica más linda, ahora parecía realmente encantadora, era irresistible verla.

- _"Huele delicioso", dice Bo_

- _"Bueno traté de preparar algo rápido", dice Lauren_

- _"Esto es perfecto", dice Bo mientras mira a Lauren._

Ahora que las dos estaban una frente a la otra pero sin tocarse, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, el momento que estaban compartiendo era nuevo para ambas, pero se sentía también tener a alguien con quien compartir el desayuno, las dos estaban tan nerviosas aún que trataban de centrarse en la comida para que no se notaran sus nervios. Bo toma asiento en uno de los taburetes de la isla en la cocina y Lauren pone uno de los platos frente a ella, mientras se desprende del delantal.

- _"Si Kenzi descubre que haces estas delicias, te va amar", dice Bo _

- _"Ya lo creo, esa niña tiene un apetito enorme", dice Lauren riendo un poco_

- _"Kenzi es como mi hermana, ella es mi familia", exclama Bo_

- _"El cariño es recíproco, eso se nota, cuando estabas en el Hospital podía ver lo preocupada que estaba por ti", menciona Lauren_

- _"Ella te quiere mucho", dice Lauren._

- _"Sí, lo sé", dice Bo tomando el tenedor_

Ahora Lauren se sienta frente a Bo, y las dos empiezan a disfrutar del desayuno, con el primer bocado Bo simplemente hace un sonido de placer "_mmmm….. Dios, va amarte"_ expresa Bo. Lauren no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la expresión, "_si quieres puedes llevarle un poco_", dice Lauren. "_Gracias, sé que le encanará_" menciona Bo.

Bo sabía que pronto debía marcharse, Kenzi estaría esperando por ella y además no sabía cómo serían las cosas entre ella y Lauren después de esa noche. Cuando terminaron el desayuno Lauren recogió los platos y vasos para colocarlos en el lavabo, la limpieza era algo que le gustaba, aunque ella no era tan obsesionada con eso como con la medicina al menos trataba de mantener todo en orden y limpio. Cuando ella estaba lavando los platos, Bo se acerca detrás de ella y la abraza, mientras sumerge su cara entre los cabellos y cuello de Lauren, al sentir el contacto Lauren se tambalea y suela un suspiro apoyándose en el borde del lavabo. Con el roce de los labio de Bo sobre su oreja ella simplemente suelta los platos para darse la media vuelta y ver a Bo junto a ella.

- _"Gracias por el delicioso desayuno", dice Bo con respiración entrecortada cerca del cuello de Lauren_

- _"Cuando quieras Bo", exclama Lauren soltando una respiración_

- _"Debo irme, no quiero que Kenzi exagere un poco y ponga a toda la policía de Toronto a buscarme", dice Bo besando la mandíbula de Lauren_

Antes de que Bo pudiera apartarse Lauren la toma entre sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente, cada beso entre ellas era mágico, lo cálido, húmedo y suave del beso las hizo pensar en porque diablos se habían levantado de la cama. Al romper el beso sus respiraciones se normalizan un poco y las dos se quedan mirándose fijamente.

- _"Espero verte pronto", dice Lauren con la mirada todavía en Bo_

- _"No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente", dice Bo sonriendo_

- _"Que tienes que hacer mañana?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Los domingos los paso en casa", responde Lauren_

- _"Bueno mañana será un domingo diferente para ti, quieres ir al cine conmigo?", pregunta Bo_

La expresión de Bo era tan linda, casi como una adolescente que Lauren no podía resistirse

- _"Me encantaría ir contigo al cine", dice Lauren mientras da un pequeño beso a Bo en sus labios._

- _"Lauren…", dice Bo y antes de que ella termine la oración Lauren la besa suavemente._

- _"Gracias", dice Bo casi en un suspiro al separarse del beso._

Lauren acompaña a Bo hasta la puerta de su apartamento, sentía que no podía dejarla ir, Bo abre la puerta y de un paso fuera del departamento. Lauren todavía estaba con la puerta abierta por si Bo se arrepiente y vuelve a entrar, antes de alejarse completamente del apartamento, Bo toma la mano de Lauren y besa sus nudillos, era una forma muy linda de despedirse.

- _"Te veré pronto", dice Bo todavía con la mano de Lauren en la de ella_

- _"Te veré pronto Bo", termina diciendo Lauren_

Bo se aleja y empieza a caminar hasta la salida, Lauren aún no cerraba la puerta, quería escuchar el portón cerrarse al salir Bo, después de escucharlo, ella cierra la puerta y se apoya sobre ella y suspira. Lauren pone su mano en su pecho y escucha a su corazón latir con fuerza y se dice a sí misma _"Estas en problemas Lauren"._

Kenzi quien estaba sentada en el sofá viendo su programa favorito de animales no se había extrañado del porque Bo no estaba en casa, era normal que ella faltara algunas noches sobre todo cuando tenía alguna conquista, así que ella pensaba que probablemente se había enredado con Dyson y terminado en el departamento de él. La noche anterior Hale le había enseñado algunos trucos para conseguir pistas y resolver los casos con mayor facilidad, eso le gustaba mucho ya que disfrutaba mucho su trabajo de detective privado junto a Bo.

La puerta de la casa sonó, después de dar unas maldiciones en ruso, Kenzi se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin fijarse quién estaba detrás de ella, simplemente la abrió y se dio media vuelta sin percatarse de que era Dyson.

- "_Parece que tuviste una buena noche y también una buena parte de la mañana", dice Kenzi mientras camina de vuelta al sofá, pensando que era Bo._

- _"Hola Kenzi", dice una voz grave_

Kenzi da media vuelta para ver a Dyson en la entrada.

- _"Hola… D-man", dice Kenzi algo sorprendida_

- _"Disculpa por venir a esta hora pero quería asegurarme de que Bo está bien, después de lo de ayer", dice Dyson seriamente_

Kenzi no sabía nada de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, pero no quería dejar a su amiga al descubierto con Dyson, aunque se preocupó un poco, ella le mintió.

- _"Sí, ella está bien, pero todavía está descansando", dice Kenzi con una mirada de angustia._

- _"Podrías decirle que estoy aquí", menciona Dyson_

- _"Le podría decir que pasaste a ver como estaba, pero no me atrevo a despertarla, no sabes cómo es ella cuando la despiertan antes de tiempo", dice Kenzi evadiendo a Dyson_

- _"Bueno, por favor dile que pasé y si necesita algo solo llámame", expresa Dyson_

- _"Claro, Dyson gracias", termina diciendo Kenzi mientras cierra la puerta._

Después de encubrir a su amiga Kenzi se dirige a buscar su teléfono y márcale a Bo, al hacerlo solo recibe el mensaje de la contestadora, ahora Kenzi empieza a preocuparse verdaderamente. Unos minutos más tarde ella escucha el camaro llegar y baja las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse con Bo en la sala.

- _"Qué demonios estabas pensando!", dice Kenzi preocupada_

- _"Good morning Kenzi, que gusto me da verte también", dice Bo sonriendo_

- _"Lo siento Bo-Bo, pero estás bien?", exclama Kenzi acercándose a Bo_

- _"Mejor que nunca", dice Bo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

- _"Ten te traje esto", dice Bo entregándole el omelet que Lauren había preparado_

- _"Solo por esto, no voy a matarte", dice Kenzi mientras toma la comida._

- _"Pero donde estabas metida, y que pasó ayer?", pregunta Kenzi mientras toma el primer bocado "Dios!. donde conseguiste eso?"_

Bo sonríe ampliamente al escucharla

- _"Es una larga historia Kenzi", dice Bo_

- _"Bueno tengo todo el día para escucharte, mientras disfruto de este pedazo de cielo en mi boca", menciona Kenzi_

- _"Es Lauren", dice Bo mirando a su amiga comer_

- _Oh vamos Bo, no puedes seguir pensando en ella", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Dormí con ella!" dice Bo_

- _"Holy crap!", dice Kenzi mientras se atraganta un poco_

- _"Que tú qué?" pregunta Kenzi sorprendida_

- _"Pase la noche con Lauren", dice Bo sonriéndole a su amiga_

- _"Donde está ella?", pregunta Kenzi algo preocupada_

- _"Eso es lo que quiero que escuches, ella está bien, ella despertó esta mañana al lado mío, ella es tan linda Kenz", dice Bo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de ella_

- _"Que quieres decir, ella no está…"dice Kenzi_

- _"No ella no está muerta si es eso a lo que te refieres, ayer cuando hacíamos el amor, pude controlarme Kenz, pude sentir cada beso, cada caricia, cada toque de su mano en mi cuerpo…" menciona Bo_

- _"Ok, ok, Bo-Bo, lo entendí, no hace falta tanto detalle" expresa Kenzi _

- _"Kenz, puedes entenderlo, por primera vez en toda mi vida pude contener mis poderes y no hacerle daño a alguien y lo mejor es que lo descubrí con ella con Lauren, con la única mujer que ha sido capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza", dice Bo mientras toma la mano de Kenzi._

- _"Bo, estas segura de que no le hiciste daño", dice Kenzi aun preocupada por toda la situación y por lo que significaba_

- _"Sí estoy segura, sus únicos gritos fueron durante…" dice Bo sonriendo un poco ante el recuerdo_

- _"Ewwww, asqueroso", dice Kenzi al leer prácticamente la mente de Bo por sus expresiones_

- _"Ahora solo tengo que decirle a Trick, y ver que me aconseja", dice Bo entusiasmada_

- _"Bo… verte feliz me hace feliz", dice Kenzi mirando a Bo a los ojos_

- _"Gracias Kenz", exclama Bo apretando la mano de su amiga._

- _"Debo cambiarme e ir al Dal, debo hablar con Trick lo antes posible", dice Bo mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a las escaleras._

- _"Por cierto Lauren te envía saludos y dice que espera que te haya gustado el omelet", expresa Bo mientras mira a su amiga_

- _"Por favor Bo-Bo cásate con ella", dice Kenzi gritando desde la cocina _

Bo sonríe a la distancia y sube las escaleras, dejando a su amiga en la cocina saboreando cada trozo de la comida.

Lauren que ahora había subido a su habitación a ordenar su cama, se sentó en ella y tomó una almohada para abrazarla, el olor de Bo todavía estaba en ella, al olerla sus pulmones se llenaron de su aroma. Su memoria empieza a vagar en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sentía como su cuerpo todavía estaba impregnado con olor de Bo en ella, recordar ver a Bo retorcerse de placer la hace acelerar su corazón, cómo era posible que esa increíble mujer que había conocido hace poco se había metido no solo en su cama sino también dentro de su vida como algo constante.

El momento había desaparecido y Lauren se había metido al baño a tomar una ducha, al salir ella se dirige al espejo y al ver el cepillo de dientes de Bo junto al de ella, la hace suspirar, ese pequeño detalle la había hecho soñar y pensar en que Bo tal vez estaría con ella para siempre como una pareja estable. Pero de pronto recordó que la chica que la había hecho caer en el amor aunque ella no lo aceptara, tenía algunas características que la hacían diferente a ella. Fue en ese momento cuando ella recordó el libro que había estado leyendo sobre las inyecciones que podían mejorar las condiciones de los soldados, la situación en Bo era diferente pero era prácticamente al mismo concepto de aplicación, Lauren pensó que si podía hallar o reproducir esa vacuna podría funcionar en Bo al ayudarle a contrarrestar su deseo alimentarse.

La idea parecía descabellada pero tenía que intentarlo sobre todo si quería a Bo en su vida, así que se vistió rápido y bajó a su pequeño laboratorio que en realidad era la misma isla de la cocina solo que con sus aparatos y herramientas de ciencia. Lauren era muy inteligente por eso había obtenido muchos reconocimientos durante toda su vida, pero ahora que había tomado la decisión de encontrar algo que ayudara a Bo, tenía que poner en practica todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y que en ocasiones ocuparía de un laboratorio real para poder desarrollar pruebas, pero por ahora debía empezar la investigación, pensó que en algún momento necesitaría de la ayuda de Trick ya que ella desconocía muchas cosas acerca de Bo.

Bo había bajado de su habitación ya lista para ir al Dal, con sus botas altas jeans ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas color purpura.

- _"Hey Kenz, me acompañaras al Dal", expresa Bo_

- _"No lo creo Bo-Bo, estoy tratando de armar un plan para nuestro próximo proyecto como HOT WEEKENDS DETECTIVE", dice Kenzi_

- _"Yo regresaré en un par de horas, tal vez podamos ver una película cuando regrese", dice Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Solo recuerda traer algo para comer, pleace…", dice Kenzi haciéndole pucheros y suplicando_

- _"Está bien", dice Bo tomando las llaves de su carro._

- _"Por cierto se me había olvidado decirte, Wolfmen estuvo esta mañana aquí preguntando por ti, no sabía que decirle así que inventé que estaba durmiendo aún" menciona Kenzi _

- _"Dyson…" expresa Bo con su voz caída_

- _"Debo hablar con él", dice Bo con una expresión de preocupación._

Aunque Bo no tenía una relación con Dyson sentía que al menos debía ser honesta con él y decirle lo que sentía por Lauren antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más. Bo salió de la crack house y se montó en el camaro para ir rumbo al Dal, quería que su abuelo la aconsejara sobre lo que había descubierto junto a Lauren. Trick era la persona que podía ayudarla y era el único que podía enseñarle todas las cosas que aún desconocía de su especie.

Al llegar al Dal, Bo inmediatamente se dirigió a su abuelo y le dijo

- _"Trick necesito hablar contigo", dice Bo_

Al ver a Bo sabía que era algo importante y urgente, así que de una sola vez el respondió

- _"Claro ven conmigo atrás", respondió Trick_

Al llegar a cuarto que está detrás de la barra, Bo se sienta en el sofá y respira profundo antes de hablar con su abuelo.

- _"Dime Bo que pasa, esto tiene que ver con tu salida apresurada del Dal ayer?", expresa Trick_

- _"Sí, en realidad más que mi salida tiene que ver algo con mis poderes", responde Bo_

- _ "Que pasa con ellos?", pregunta Trick un poco asustado_

- _"He podido controlarlos Trick, he podido mantenerlos y no dañar a Lauren", menciona Bo_

- _"Lauren!, que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?", exclama Trick_

- _"Ayer la besé Trick, ayer la tuve entre mis brazos e hicimos el amor", dice Bo con su rostro iluminado ante sus palabras._

- _"Eso es imposible, ella es humana Bo", dice Trick alarmado_

- _"Lo sé, lo sé, pero por alguna razón ayer ella pudo hacerme sentir segura, calmar todos mis miedos y poder disfrutar de cada uno de los momentos que tuvimos", exclama Bo_

Trick sabía a lo que se refería Bo con "cada uno de los momentos", pero no era tiempo para sentirse incomodo o avergonzado por las aventuras sexuales de su nieta.

- _"Y ella está bien", exclama Trick_

- _"Ella amaneció más bella que nunca esta mañana" dice Bo sonriendo_

- _"Es algo inexplicable Bo, nunca había escuchado que esto podía pasar y mucho menos con un humano" dice Trick tomando las manos de Bo_

- _"Es por eso que estoy aquí para que me ayudes a descifrar como lo hice y si puedo seguirlo haciendo", menciona Bo_.

Las palabras entusiastas de su nieta le dejaban claro a Trick que ella por primera vez se preocupaba por aprender algo sobre su especie y además que gracias a Lauren había logrado vencer parte de sus miedos, pero sobre todo que la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Bo iluminaba cada rincón de esa vieja habitación.

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que tarde un poquito pero aquí está el capítulo, debo decirle que vendrán algunos retos, y puede que tengamos algunos obstáculos, pero... no se preocupen amo a Doccubus y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Saludos desde Costa Rica. (mi cuenta en twitter es Katie_CR)**


	22. Capítulo 22

Los dos todavía estaban en el Dal, Trick habría buscado unos libros antiguos que explicaban un poco sobre las características de un súcubo, pero él sabía que Bo era única, aunque él nunca había medido la fuerza o el poder su nieta, sabía que sus genes eran prácticamente de la realeza en el mundo fae. La madre de Bo al igual que su hija era una mujer muy hermosa y poderosa, pero había sido la combinación genética la que había hecho de Bo un ser supremo y mucho más poderoso que su propia madre. El padre por otro lado había sido prácticamente innombrable en la vida de Bo, ella sabía muy poco de él, de hecho ni siquiera sabía su nombre, la única información que tenía sobre él, es que era un hombre muy poderoso, y que nunca se asentaba en un solo sitio.

Bo siempre tuvo incertidumbre acerca de él, pero cada vez que se decidía a buscarlo o intentar obtener información, desistía ante lo poco o nada que encontraba. Trick había encontrado en uno de los libro algo que le había parecido interesante, al leerlo se sorprendió mucho, según el texto establecía que "…_ningún súcubo existente había podido ser dominado o al menos había podido ser calmado cuando este se alimentaba, no siempre y cuando_…" en ese momento Trick se detuvo para leer más lento y tratar de entender lo que estaba leyendo,"…_no, siempre y cuando el súcubo encontrara al amor de su vida, esto solo pasa una sola vez en toda la vida del súcubo, la única forma de saber si ha encontrado el amor puro es durante el primer encuentro sexual en donde el súcubo puedo contener sus poderes, pero después de ese encuentro todo regresa a la normalidad y el súcubo recupera sus poderes. El amor en un súcubo está condenado para siempre, aunque encuentre a su alma gemela será prácticamente imposible tenerla sin haberla matado en su segundo encuentro sexual_. Trick cerró el libro de golpe y miró a Bo que se había quedado en el sofá buscando información en otro de los libros.

Trick parecía desconcertado, el amor y la monogamia no eras palabras frecuentes dentro de la vida de Bo, de hecho Bo nunca había mostrado síntomas de enamoramiento y mucho menos de querer estar con una sola persona, así que pensó que antes de darle una respuesta a Bo tenía que saber un poco más de Lauren.

- _"Bueno… parece que no hay mucha información relevante en estos libros", dice Trick y coloca el libro en un estante diferente al de donde lo había encontrado._

- _"Podría ser solo algo de momento", dice Bo un poco desilusionada_

- _"Sí, eso puede ser… " dice Trick mientras ve a Bo dejar uno de los libros sobre la mesa_

- _"No te preocupes Bo, por ahora solo trata de ser precavida con Lauren", expresa Trick_

- _"Lo sé, pero ella me vuelve loca Trick, es extraño cuando la veo o la tengo cerca mi hambre aparece y puedo sentir como la energía corre por mi cuerpo como si necesitara alimentarme, pero cuando ella me toca la energía, el deseo, y pasión crecen pero mi hambre se controla, lo que quiero decir es que todas las emociones que tengo cuando estoy excitada se incrementan pero no puedo alimentarme de ella, no al menos como un súcubo", explica Bo_

- _"Bo esto puede ser algo pasajero, tal vez porque habías deseado mucho ese momento de estar con ella, pero lo mejor es que estés preparada por si en algún momento pierdes el control", dice Trick sentándose frente a ella._

- _"Prométeme algo Bo, por ahora no vas a acostarte con Lauren, por lo menos no hasta que estemos seguros de que no podrás hacerle daño", suplica Trick_

Trick sabía que una segunda noche con Lauren podría traer resultados catastróficos y además sabía que Bo nunca se lo perdonaría. Lo que Trick le estaba pidiendo era una tortura para Bo, era luchar contra corriente, pero si debía hacerlo para tener a Lauren ella se aguantaría las ganas.

- "_Está bien Trick, lo prometo", dice Bo haciendo una mueca de frustración_

El sábado prácticamente había terminado, Bo regresaba a casa para encontrarse con Kenzi, cuando llegó la encontró sentada frente a al computador con sus lentes nerd, y consumida totalmente en la pantalla, aunque a Kenzi no le gustaba admitirlo ella una total nerd cibernética, y nada era imposible para ella cuando se trataba de computadoras.

- _"What up Bo-bo", dice Kenzi viendo como su amiga estaba admirándola desde lejos_

- _"Te vez realmente linda cuando te pones esas gafas", dice Bo riendo_

- _"Lo sé, porque crees que no las uso cuando estamos fuera de la casa, la atención se centraría en mi", dice Kenzi sonriendo un poco_

- _"Y dime cual fue el veredicto de Grandpa'?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"No encontramos mucha información, por ahora debo quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de Lauren desnuda", dice Bo_

Kenzi hace una mueca como si estuviera a punto de vomitar

- _"Le prometí a Trick nada de sexo con Lauren, por lo menos no mientras encontremos una razón a lo que pasó", menciona Bo_

- _"Un gran reto eh" dice Kenzi mientras se quita los lentes y se va la sofá_

- _"No sé si podré resistirme…", exclama Bo_

- _"Una prueba dura para tu sucu-trasero", dice Kenzi_

- _"Lo sé", dice Bo mientras frunce el entrecejo ante la angustia _

- _"Solo trata de no concentrarse en la esbelta rubia y mucho menos en su trasero", dice Kenzi mientras el cierra un ojo a Bo._

- _"Suena sencillo…" dice Bo haciendo pucheros_

Las dos ya se habían situado en el sofá, dispuestas a ver una película. Bo que había estado concentrada en la búsqueda de su pasado o miró su teléfono celular quería enviarle un mensaje a Lauren, pero recordó que cuando estuvieron juntas las dos estuvieron tan concentradas una en la otra que ni siquiera intercambiaron números de teléfono. Por lo que Bo simplemente suspiró y pensó en ella.

Mientras tanto Lauren todavía estaba en su laboratorio improvisado, había papeles con fórmulas escritas en toda la isla, la determinación con la que ella había empezado esta investigación la había conseguir con facilidad la formula correcta según la hipótesis del libro, pero ella todavía necesitada algunos compuestos químicos que no tenía en casa, el lunes cuando estuviera en el hospital podía tomar unos para empezar a realizar las pruebas. Otro aspecto importante era que necesitaba al menos una muestra de sangre de Bo pero antes primero tenía que mencionarle a ella sobre lo que quería hacer.

La noche había caído y Lauren estaba un poco exhausta, cuando ella iniciaba un proyecto era como si se pusiera en piloto automático hasta conseguir un resultado, así que sin darse cuenta había tomado todo el sábado para encontrar una solución para ayudar a Bo, pero ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar, al mismo estaba emocionada porque mañana iría al cine con Bo, no recuerda haber ido al cine muy seguido desde que era niña y sus padres la llevaban a disfrutar de alguna película de dibujos animados, la mayoría de las veces veía las películas en casa sola, pero mañana sería diferente y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Era domingo por la mañana Kenzi y Bo se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá, y los restos de palomitas de maíz se podían ver en el suelo junto con una botella de vino vacía en la mesa de la sala frente a ellas, con el primer estiramiento de Bo, Kenzi se despierta y se levanta del sofá lentamente. Bo se sienta para recuperar sus botas y ponerse de pie para subir a su habitación y tomar una ducha. Antes de que Bo empiece a subir las escaleras Kenzi exclama todavía media dormida

- _"No tiene Lauren servicio express, mi cuerpo pide a gritos COMIDA!", dice Kenzi_

Bo sonríe al escucharla, _"no pero quizás pronto la invite a la crack house, sé que estaría feliz de cocinar algo para ti"_

- _"Mejor invítala a quedarse para siempre", dice Kenzi mientras vuelve a caer al sofá_

- _"Espero poder hacerlo algún día", dice Bo en un susurro sin que Kenzi la escuche_

Bo sube las escaleras y deja que su amiga duerma un poco más. Al llegar a su habitación ella pone sus botas cerca de la cama y se dirige a la ducha, aunque todavía era temprano ella ya podía sentir los nervios en su cuerpo, sabía que estaba contando los minutos para ver a Lauren otra vez.

En el departamento Lauren ya estaba en pie, los domingos siempre resultaban iguales para ella, la rutina consistía en estar en casa, leer, ver un poco de televisión, leer más, cocinar, y en raras ocasiones salir, las únicas veces que se había tomado la libertad de hacerlos era cuando estaba conociendo la ciudad, pero hoy sería un domingo diferente pensó, Bo la había invitado a salir, y como si fuera un cliché el cine era la opción más trillada para invitar a alguien a tener una primera cita. Aunque ni ella o Bo habían quedado en que esto sería una cita se sentía como si lo fuera, eso por un lado entusiasmaba a Lauren pero por otro la hacía sentirse muy nerviosa y mucho más si se trataba de una cita con la chica más linda que había conocido en su vida.

El día empezaba a correr las horas y ha Lauren se le había complicado realizar una tarea tan sencilla como cocinar, los nervios previos a ver a Bo la estaban consumiendo, por lo que optó mejor por pedir comida express, claro siempre procurando que sea comida sana, por el día de hoy ella dejó de lado un poco la investigación, no quería sumergirse totalmente en ello, por lo menos no el día de hoy, ella quería estar tranquila y preparada para cuando Bo llegara a recogerla.

Faltaban dos horas para que las chicas volvieran a verse, Bo no era tan minuciosa cuando se trataba de vestirse, pero hoy algo la hacía pensar diferente, ella había notado que en las ocasiones aun cuando ella y Lauren todavía no interactuaban, podía sentir la mirada de Lauren recorriendo todo su cuerpo, eso era una señal de que la forma en que ella se vestía siempre había llamado su atención. Por lo que opto por sus pantalones de cuero negros, botas altas y una blusa color verde oscuro, resultó sencillo encontrar que ponerse, pero le resultó muy difícil permanecer quieta, se movía de un lado hacía otro en su habitación como tratando de estudiar los temas que podía tratar con Lauren sin parecer atrevida o al menos para mantener el interés de ella. El cine era solo una excusa para poder verla, pero Lauren era un terreno totalmente inexplorado para Bo, así que ella acudió a lo más común para invitarla a salir, sabía que al estar al lado de Lauren la película era lo último a lo que le pondría atención, pero tenía que concentrarse, ella aún no sabía cómo actuar con Lauren.

- _"Tranquila Tigre", dice Kenzi, mirando a su amiga caminando de una lugar a otro dentro de la habitación_

- _"Estoy algo nerviosa", dice Bo caminando_

- _"Nerviosa!, pareces una bestia enjaulada", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Es que ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé qué voy hacer con ella, de que hablarle, que decirle", dice Bo realmente preocupada_

- _"No te preocupes, solo sé tú Bo", dice Kenzi sentándose en la cama_

- _"La noche anterior resultó tan fácil estar con ella porque mis manos y boca están ocupadas haciendo otras cosas…" dice Bo_

- _"Mucho detalle", dice Kenzi con una mueca de asco_

- _"Kenz y que pasa si resulto aburrida o no le gusta nada de lo que digo, sabes que no soy muy culta en eso de las conversaciones", exclama Bo_

- _"De que hablas!, eres encantadora, mira, tú no debes tratar de ser diferente, solo se tú Bo, si ella accedió a ir contigo al cine fue porque está contenta con todo lo que les has demostrados…. Bueno aunque creo que no solo han sido palabras bonitas lo que le has mostrado…" dice Kenzi burlándose de su amiga_

- _"Es extraño, como alguien puede influenciar en ti sin siquiera tenerla cerca", dice Bo_

- _"Todo estará bien Bobolicious!, Solo recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a tu abuelo", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Sí, lo sé, y estoy preocupada por eso también", dice Bo sentándose a la par de Kenzi_

- _"Por ahora solo debes esperar, después podrás disfrutar de muchas sesiones privadas con Hotpants", dice Kenzi riendo_

- _"Eso espero", dice Bo sacando un suspiro de su cuerpo_

Lauren había salido de la ducha, todavía estaba indecisa en cuanto a lo que usaría esa noche, la mayor parte de su ropa en muy formal debido a su trabajo y no quería parecer muy presumida, todavía estaba envuelta en la toalla y había varias combinaciones de ropa en la cama, faltaban solo 40 minutos y ella todavía no se había decidido, estas cosas nunca le eran difícil pero hoy combinar un par de jeans con una camisa había sido la tarea más difícil del día después de la cocina_. _Así que pensó que sería mejor buscar su ropa interior y arreglar su cabello antes de decidirse por alguna combinación. Buscó en su gaveta de lencería y eligió una muy sensual, bragas de algodón en color champagne con bordes de encaje y un sostén que hacía juego en ellas, ella usaba por el momento únicamente su ropa interior y secaba su cabello frente al espejo del baño, empezó a pensar que los nervios tienen origen psicológico o neurológico, en ocasiones se deben a un evento traumático, ansiedad y una serie de términos científicos estrechamente relacionados, pero los nervios atribuidos por ver a otra persona eran algo muy complejo para la ciencia o la razón.

El lado geek de Lauren siempre salía cuando ella estaba nerviosa y hoy no era la excepción, pero esa era una de las cosas que ella quería controlar para no parecerle aburrida a Bo, ella podía pasar horas hablando de ciencia pero sabía que Bo no estaba muy interesada en saber cuántas pulsaciones puede hacer un corazón sano en una hora, o algún otro detalle científico, así que terminó de secar su cabello lo cual hacía que se crearan en el ondas naturales, ella estaba prácticamente lista y se paró frente a su cama y esta vez no lo pensó mucho, tomó unos jeans vaqueros y una camiseta manga larga rosa, se puso sus botines color café, se perfumó y tomó el bolso que combinaban con sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras.

Todavía faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 pero Lauren ya estaba lista, cuando puso su bolso en la isla de la cocina el timbre sonó, inmediatamente el corazón de ella estalló, la puntualidad era algo que Lauren adoraba pero si las personas eran anticipadas eso la derretía. Bo había llegado antes de lo acordado al tocar el timbre ella podía sentir su mano temblar, y su corazón acelerarse ante el sonido del timbre. Lauren que estaba a dentro se miro y alisó su camisa, acomodo el cuello de su camisa, tomó una respiración profunda y se dirigió a la puerta. Del otro lado Bo acomodaba su cabello y se notaba la respiración acelerada por el movimiento de su pecho. Al abril la puerta y ver a Bo, la mirada de Lauren se iluminó, Bo estaba preciosa con su blusa verde y su chaqueta negra, al ver el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Bo mientras le sonreía, Lauren no pudo evitar mojarse los labios con la lengua.

Bo que estaba frente a Lauren prácticamente había sido cegada por la luz que emitía Lauren, esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella, cada vez que las dos estaba a centímetros de distancia era como una explosión de una supernova, aunque Lauren desconocía ese detalle acerca de que Bo podía ver la energía sexual de las personas, ella no podía evitar sentirse completamente atraía hacia la mujer que ahora estaba en su puerta.

- _"Hola", dice Bo sonriendo y dejando ver su hoyuelo_

- _"Hola", dice Lauren devolviéndole la sonrisa_

- _"WOW!, te vez increíble!", exclama Lauren_

- _"Gracias, tú también te vez increíble", responde Bo ampliando su sonrisa, y sonrojándose un poco._

En ese momento Bo pudo sentir algo extraño dentro de ella, como si algo se activara dentro, en ese momento ella no le dio importancia pensó que solo eran parte de los nervios por ver a Lauren

- _"Te parece si nos vamos, no queremos perdernos la película", dice Bo no muy convencida de quieres abandonar el apartamento._

- _"Claro solo déjame ir por mi bolso y salimos", exclama Lauren_

Las dos chicas salieron del complejo de apartamento donde vivía Lauren, Bo había llegado en su camaro amarillo, aunque no era el auto del año, o el más bonito de todos a Lauren le parecía un auto con mucha personalidad y además muy sexy. Bo se trasladó al lado del pasajero para abrirle la puerta a Lauren, pocas personas todavía realizaban detalles como esos, pero Bo era una de esas personas únicas. Abrió la puerta para dejar que Lauren entrara y se pusiera cómoda, luego cerró la puerta y corrió al lado del conductor para instalarse ella frente al volante. Antes de que Bo buscara el cinturón con su mano vio que Lauren estaba teniendo problemas con el suyo, al verla Bo se sintió un poco avergonzada sabía que las condiciones de su vehículo no eran las mejores, así que ella se inclinó hacia Lauren

- _"Déjame ayudarte con esto", dijo Bo mientras estaba inclinada frente a Lauren a milímetros de ella tratado de jalar el cinturón _

Lauren podía sentir la respiración de Bo cerca de su cuello lo cual la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

- _"Disculpa esto pasa todo el tiempo", dice Bo, que ahora podía sentir el aroma de Lauren inundando su sistema_

- _"No te preocupes, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites", exclama Lauren_

El corazón de Bo corazón latía aún más rápido, por un momento ella se sintió un poco mareada al estar tan cerca de Lauren y no poder besarla, sentía deseos de tomarla ahí mismo y empañar los vidrio de su camaro. El deseo que Bo sentía era igual al que ella sentía cuando tenía hambre o cuando quería alimentarse de la energía de alguna persona, para ese momento Bo atribuyo que era algo normal ya que estaba prácticamente prohibido cualquier acercamiento de carácter sexual con Lauren, por lo que pensó que a eso se debía.

Justo cuando ella se iba a dar por vencida el cinturón cedió y ella pudo ponérselo a Lauren.

- _"Ahí lo tienes, ahora estas segura conmigo y podemos irnos", dice Bo mientras respira hondo y se pone su cinturón._

Durante el camino al cine, Bo estaba muy nerviosa ella tenía sus manos puestas en el volante, en algunas paradas durante los semáforos Bo miraba a Lauren y le sonreía.

- _"Y cual película tienes en mente", pregunta Lauren para romper un poco la tensión dentro del vehículo_

- _"Bueno… la verdad no he visto cuales están de estreno, pero dime tu tiene alguna en mente?", dice Bo tratando de conservar la conversación y además para saber un poco más acerca de los gusto cinematográficos de Lauren_

- _"Mmmmm, la verdad no… pero creo que cualquiera estará bien", dice Lauren un poco nerviosa._

- _"Aunque debo confesar que hay muy buenas críticas de "Assassing Tale", dice Lauren_

- _"Sí, he escuchado que tiene un buen reparto", dice Bo._

Al llegar Bo aparca el vehículo y se va al otro extremo para abrirle la puerta del coche a Lauren,

- _"Gracias", dice Lauren mientras toma la mano de Bo para salir del coche_

- _"Es un placer", dice Bo_

Al llegar a la boletería Bo, se acerca a la chica que vende los boletos, Lauren podía notar la mirada de la chica en los senos de Bo, casi como queriéndosela comer con la mirada, al percatarse de eso, ella simplemente llega junto a Bo.

- _"Parece que tenemos suerte, Assassing Tale está de estreno", dice Bo_

Lauren sonrió y como un instinto combinado con protección y celos, beso a Bo en la mejilla. Bo se sorprende un poco y simplemente deja que Lauren pose sus labios suaves sobre su mejilla.

- _"Dios!, si hubiera sabido antes que las películas tienen ese efecto en ti, habría preferido verla en casa", dice Bo con ojos provocativos_

Al escucharla Lauren se enciende y sus mejillas toman un color rojo brillante, la chica de la boletería vuelve a ver a Lauren para toparse con una mirada matadora, casi como diciéndole que Bo le pertenecía. Al retirar los boletos las dos entran a la sala, Bo hace una parada previa para comprar algunas palomitas y refrescos antes de buscar algunos asientos. Las dos se ubicaron en un par de asientos alejados de la multitud, aunque la sala estaba a reventar por el estreno, ellas se las arreglaron para encontrar un rincón un poco más privado para ellas. Mientras se instalaban Bo se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar la mano de Lauren y besarle la palma de la mano.

- "_Gracias por aceptar la invitación", dice Bo mirando a Lauren_

- _"Gracias por invitarme", responde Lauren_

La película estaba dando inicio y Bo tenía las palomitas de maíz sobre sus manos, era curioso como cada vez que las dos coincidían con sus manos dentro del recipiente para tomar algunas palomitas, se podía sentir como la energía fluía entre ambas. Para Bo resultaba muy gracioso como el aura de Lauren parecía iluminar toda la habitación oscura del cine, pero le parecía la cosa más bella. Durante alguno de los disparos dentro de la película Lauren reaccionaba brincando de su asiento y agarrando la mano fuertemente de Bo, eso hacía que Bo se calentara un poco ante el contacto.

Durante toda la película Bo no intentó nada hacía Lauren, la oscuridad era un factor a favor y sabía que Lauren estaba disputa al menos a recibir un beso, prácticamente se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos con su resplandor, pero ella se había contenido toda la noche, al salir del cine Bo tomó de la mano a Lauren y la llevó hasta su vehículo, aunque no había ninguna palabra que describiera lo que ellas tenían, Lauren se sintió segura de tomar la mano de Bo y dejarse guiar. Bo se había comportado muy educadamente toda la noche. Cuando regresaban al departamento de Lauren, ellas comentaron las cosas que les había encantado de la película.

- _"Te divertiste esta noche?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Sí, me encantó la película", dice Lauren_

- _"La película o la chica que hacía el papel de Grace", exclamó Bo con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro y poco de celos tontos._

- _"Debo confesar que sí, la chica me robó un par de suspiros", dice Lauren sonriendo al ver la mandíbula de Bo apretada._

Bo sonríe hacia Lauren mientras estaban esperando a que el semáforo cambie de color, el deseo de Bo había crecido más desde que salieron del cine, en ese momento ella se acerca a Lauren inclinándose para besarla, Lauren no ofrece resistencia y ella también se inclina como tratando de recibir el beso. Justo cuando sus bocas están a punto de rozarse, una bocina pita detrás de ellas, haciéndolas reaccionar del momento, las dos sonríen al abrir los ojos y verse una frente a la otra.

El vehículo cruza la intersección y siguen su camino hasta el departamento de Lauren, al llegar ahí Bo la acompaña hasta la puerta, aunque era un momento incómodo para ambas por lo nerviosas que están y por la tensión que sentía, Lauren se las arregló para abrir la puerta de su departamento.

- _"Quieres pasar?", dice Lauren esperando una respuesta positiva de Bo_

- _"Me encantaría, pero debo volver Kenzi está esperándome y además sé que mañana tienes que trabajar así que no quiero atrasar tu sueño", dice Bo arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que acaba de decir._

- _"Tienes razón", dice Lauren mordiéndose el labio inferior y morando los labios de Bo._

- _"Bueno… espero que hayas disfrutado la noche, y creo que definitivamente podríamos hacerlo otra vez", dice Bo._

- _"Definitivamente, quizás la próxima podamos hacer un maratón de películas aquí o en tu casa", dice Lauren sin perder la oportunidad de amarrar una segunda salida con Bo._

- _"Claro, me encantaría" dice Bo con su corazón explotando de la emoción._

- _"Bo, gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa", dice Lauren poniendo un paso dentro del departamento._

Aunque se moría por sentir los labios de Bo encima de los de ella, no se atrevía hacer ningún movimiento, no quería que ella se sintiera intimidada. Bo empezaba a inquietarse ella estaba sintiendo algo en su interior, algo que no era extraño para ella.

- _"Lo he hecho con mucho gusto Lauren", dice Bo conteniéndose ante la energía que sentía._

- _"Buenas Noches Bo", exclama Lauren_

- _"Buenas noches Lauren", dice Bo_

En ese momento Lauren entra a su departamento y Bo da media vuelta para irse, pero Lauren no se pudo contener y antes de que cerrara la puerta ella exclama

- _"Espera Bo", _

Bo gira para ver a Lauren salir de su departamento y tomar su rostro y estremecerlo con un beso muy sensual. Con solo el contacto la respiración de Bo se corta, Lauren empieza a recorrer con su lengua el interior de la boca de Bo, el estallido de los sabores de la saliva de Lauren en su boca hace que Bo la tome por la cintura y la atraiga a su cuerpo, pero esta vez Bo lo hacía con hambre, el brillo azul apareció en sus ojos, y tomó a Lauren por el cuello, aunque ella no se daba cuenta Lauren la seguía besando pero podía sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, Bo continúa el beso y pone a Lauren contra la pared y la besa fuertemente, de pronto una pequeña onda azul sale de los labio de Lauren y se dirige a la boca de Bo.

Bo no podía detenerse, aunque no la estaba drenandola como a las otras personas, ella sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina, al abrir los ojos Bo se percata de las ondas azul, en ese momento Lauren todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, Bo inmediatamente se separa y Lauren cae al suelo, no estaba inconsciente solo un poco mareada, cuando Bo la ve caer, siente como su corazón se viene al suelo.

- _"Lauren DIOS!, lo siento", dice Bo cuando su ojos se llenan de lágrimas_

- _"Que ha pasado", dice Lauren desconcertada_

- _"Lo siento, lo siento mucho…" dice Bo empezando a llorar_

- _"Tranquila Bo, solo debe ser un bajón de azúcar", exclama Lauren cuando empieza a levantarse del suelo._

- _"No… no… soy un monstruo", dice Bo mientras se da media vuelta y sale corriendo hacia su vehículo._

- _"Bo, espera…" grita Lauren ya de pie, pero agarrándose el cuello._

Bo nunca se perdonaría lo que esa noche hizo, ella solo se montó en el camaro y salió a toda velocidad, Lauren no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado, solo tenía una sensación de debilitamiento, con pasos lentos ella entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

**Hola me da mucho gusto saludarlos, lo sé... es un capítulo con un final triste, pero recuerden cuanto más duelen las cosas o más nos cuestan es porque valen mucho. Es un largo camino para Bo & Lauren, pero si son fans de Doccubus como yo, saben que nada es imposible para el amor de estas dos chicas. Disfruten el capítulo. Saludos**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Hola!, un gusto saludarlos, cada día más me sorprendo de sus maravillosos mensajes, MUCHAS GRACIAS, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, un poco de drama, antes de que las chicas superen los obstáculos y vuelvan a estar juntas. Así como Ustedes esperan el capítulo cada día, así espero yo sus mensajes o reviews, su apoyo ha sido incondicional para mi.**

* * *

Lauren había subido las escaleras, lavado sus dientes y se había metido en su cama, sentía un poco de cansancio, pero estaba muy preocupada por la forma en que Bo se había ido, así que tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó a Kenzi, aunque no tenía el número de Bo, ella había guardado el de Kenzi desde la vez en que Bo estuvo en el Hospital.

- _"Hey, hola Kenzi, es Lauren", dice Lauren _

- _"Hey Lau…, what up…", dice Kenzi _

- _"Disculpa que llame a esta hora de la noche", exclama Lauren_

- _"No te preocupes, pero dime en que te puedo ayudar?", pregunta Kenzi mientras bosteza_

- _"Solo quería hablar con Bo, ella estuvo conmigo hace un rato, pero me preocupa un poco la forma en como salió de aquí", exclama Lauren_

- _"Que quieres decir con la forma en que salió", dice Kenzi con algo de preocupación en su voz_

- _"Lauren ha pasado algo entre Ustedes dos, tú estás bien?", pregunta Kenzi _

- _"Estoy bien Kenzi, solo algo cansada, hoy cuando regresamos sufrí un pequeño bajón de azúcar, lo que me hizo sentirme un poco débil", explica Lauren_

- _"En que momento te paso eso?", pregunta Kenzi alarmada_

- _"Bueno sé que fue algo extraño, eso nunca me había pasado, pero hoy mientras me despedía de Bo, la besé y sentí algo extraño, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse Kenzi", exclama Lauren._

- _"Oh God! Ha sucedido!" dice Kenzi respirando fuerte en el teléfono._

- _"Creo que ella se siente culpable, pero no entiendo porque, fue solo una reacción de mi cuerpo pero ya estoy bien", dice Lauren_

- _"Lauren, Bo no ha llegado a la casa y ahora entiendo porque", dice Kenzi_

- _"Ella no ha llegado?, hace más de 2 horas se ha marchado de aquí", dice Lauren mientras se sienta en su cama, la preocupación ahora se hacía evidente en su cuerpo, su pecho empezada a sobresaltarse con su respiración agitada._

- _"Kenzi, dime que está pasando?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Lauren, ese cansancio que sentiste cuando besabas a Bo, no se debe a ningún proceso fisiológico de tu cuerpo, era Bo tomando un poco de tu chí", dice Kenzi_

- _"Que!", no eso no es posible, ella nunca haría eso", dice Lauren mientras se levanta de su cama y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro._

- _"Escucha no es nada seguro, primero debemos esperar a que ella aparezca", dice Kenzi_

- _"Pero donde puede estar, dime sabes de algún sitio en donde pueda encontrarla, dime yo saldré a buscarla", exclama Bo_

- _"Lauren si eso fue lo que pasó, si Bo se alimentó de ti aunque haya sido mínimo, ella no se lo perdonará, por sobre todas las cosas, ella nunca te haría daño, estoy segura que preferiría morir antes", dice Kenzi_

- _"Kenzi por favor debemos encontrarla y decirle que estoy bien", dice Lauren con vos temblorosa_

- _"Debemos calmarnos primero, déjame marcarle a su celular y ver si tengo alguna señal de ella", exclama Kenzi_

El corazón de Lauren latía rápido y su respiración empezaba a acelerarse también.

- _"Sí, sí, debemos calmarnos, tal vez solo se haya atrasado un poco o pasó a tomarse algo", dice Lauren._

- _"Si, tal vez", dice Kenzi no muy convencida_

- _"Por favor infórmame si sabes de ella, o si aparece por ahí", dice Lauren _

- _"Claro, te mantendré informada", dice Kenzi_

- _"Por favor Kenzi, cualquier cosa por favor llámame"; suplica Lauren_

- _"Sí, te prometo que lo haré", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Gracias Kenzi", dice Lauren con vos alterada_

- _"Buenas noches Doc", dice Kenzi cortando la llamada._

Lauren ahora entendía un poco el comportamiento de Bo, la noche que estuvieron juntas Bo prácticamente le había insinuado que uno de sus mayores miedos era lastimarla, por lo que su preocupación se mantendría hasta que pudiera verla nuevamente y decirle que estaba bien. Esa noche fue imposible dormir, Lauren miraba su teléfono esperando por cualquier llamada o mensaje de Kenzi pero nada.

* * *

Bo había salido de la ciudad, cuando salió corriendo del departamento de Lauren y se subió en su vehículo, ella quería morir, todo lo que había temido había sucedido, aunque Lauren ya se encontraba bien, Bo sentía que la había lastimado y eso hizo que su mundo se viniera abajo. Ella condujo durante horas por la ciudad, mientras lloraba golpeaba el volate con sus dos manos, estaba enojada con ella misma, en su cabeza ella era culpable de hacerle daño a la única persona que la había hecho caer en el amor.

Ella quería desaparecer, sentía un dolor muy grande y su pecho estaba presionado, tomó un de los caminos que llevaban fuera de la ciudad, se desvió en una estación de combustible y llenó el tanque, había pensado en su amiga Kenzi y sabía que se iba a preocupar mucho, ella miró su teléfono celular, recordó que lo había apagado, por un momento sintió deseos de llamar a Kenzi y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero decidió tirar su teléfono en el asiento trasero y seguir su camino. Camino que no tenía un destino definido, la madrugada estaba fría y Bo todavía conducía hasta que vio un letrero a lo lejos indicando que un Motel estaba cerca, ella condujo hasta ahí y pago una noche. Al entrar a la habitación ella empezó a llorar, mientras se sienta en la orilla de cama, se inclina, pone sus codos sobre las rodillas, y con sus manos agarra su cabeza, las lágrimas no cesan, la imagen de Lauren cayendo al suelo le estremece el corazón.

- _"La lastimé", dice Bo llorando frenéticamente_

- _"Soy un monstruo", exclama Bo levantándose de la cama_

- _"Nunca me perdonaré esto, debía haber guardado mi distancia desde el primer momento",_

- _"Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y la he lastimado"_

- _"Esto no puede pasar otra vez, esto debe terminar ahora"_

- _"Debo dejarla ir, debo sacarla de mi corazón"_

- _"PERO DIME DIOS; CÓMO LO HAGO", dice Bo gritando y golpeando un florero que estaba en una de las mesas de la habitación, lo cual la hace sangrar sus nudillos_

El dolor que sentía Bo era demasiado grande para poder afrontarlo en una noche, ella debía alejarse de la ciudad, debía alejarse de Lauren, debía olvidarla por completo.

* * *

El lunes había amanecido y Lauren no había podido dormir, la noche había pasado lenta para ella, su teléfono no había sonado lo que indicaba que Kenzi tampoco tenía noticias sobre Bo, su ánimo estaba por el suelo y la presión en su pecho había reaparecido, era la misma angustia como cuando encontró a Bo en el Hospital un tiempo atrás, aun así ella tenía que ir a trabajar, por lo que Lauren se alisto y se fue rápido al Hospital, había decidido llamar a Kenzi más tarde y a la salida del trabajo visitar a Trick en el Dal, tal vez él tendría mayor información sobre su nieta.

Estando ya en el Hospital, le costaba mucho concentrarse, pero debía cumplir con su trabajo, a como pudo empezó con las consultas y las visitas rutinarias a los pacientes, durante uno de sus recorridos ella escucha una voz familiar, era Nadia quien estaba en tomándole los signos a una paciente. Lauren sabía que su comportamiento la otra noche en el Dal no había sido la mejor, así que ella se acercó a darle una disculpa.

- _"Hey", dice Lauren mientras Nadia la ve acercarse._

- _"Hola", responde Nadia sonriéndole_

- _"Estás de lleno en el trabajo", exclama Lauren mientras ve a Nadia cobijar a uno de los pacientes._

- _"Sí, trato de aprender todo lo que puedo", Nadia exclama_

- _"Escucha Nadia, quiero pedirte una disculpa, la noche anterior en el Dal, fui muy descotes contigo al salir de esa manera y dejarte sola", explica Lauren_

- _"No te preocupes Lauren, creo que tenías una buena razón para irte", dice Nadia riendo un poco._

Esa noche Nadia no había entendido muy bien lo que había pasado, Lauren solo se había acercado a ella indicándole que tenía quería irse a casa que estaba cansada, pero ella no le había creído al ver a Lauren toda alterada y enojada. Pero también se había percatado de Bo saliendo prácticamente siguiéndole los pasos a Lauren

- _"Y dime, al menos arreglaron sus diferencias", dice Nadia _

- _"Diferencias?, de que hablas", dice Lauren pareciendo desconcertada_

- _"Oh vamos Lau… no creo que la sexy mujer de cabello castaño que salió casi pisando tus talones haya salido a tomar aire o a irse a casa con trabajo aún en el bar", exclama Nadia_

Lauren se sorprendió mucho y sus mejillas se llenaron de color.

- _"Lo notaste" dice Lauren mirando al suelo_

- _"Era imposible no hacerlo, saliste como una fiera y la expresión de Bo era igual a la tuya", dice Nadia_

- _"Lo siento mucho, es que ella y yo discutimos en el baño, ella es tan orgullosa ", exclama Lauren dejando salir una descarga de aire de sus pulmones_

- _"Pero dime, han resuelto su rollo ya?", pregunta Nadia otra vez, pero esta vez apretando su mandíbula._

- _"Sí, pudimos hablar y calmarnos…" dice Lauren_

- _"Solo hablar eh…." Dice Nadia riendo para no parecer celosa frente a Lauren_

- _"Bueno…. Ella…" exclama Lauren_

- _"No tienes que decírmelo Lau tus mejillas y sonrisa tonta te delatan", dice Nadia mientras ve a Lauren sonrojarse_

- _"Solo espero que ella sea lo que quieres", dice Nadia algo resignada pero a la vez sintiendo celos._

- _"Ella es increíble… lo que ella me hace sentir es algo único", dice Lauren mientras su ojos se iluminan al hablar de Bo_

- _"No es que tú no hayas sido importante en mi vida…, lo que quiero decir, es que ella me hace sentir bien", dice Lauren en un tono nervioso._

- _"Me alegro por ti", dice Nadia apretando sus dientes_

- _"Solo espero que ella te corresponda de la forma en que te lo mereces", dice Nadia tomando la mano de Lauren y apretándola un poco._

- _"Gracias", dice Lauren sintiendo un poco de alivio._

Las dos chicas habían salido de la habitación, el día estaba tranquilo en el Hospital pero no así el corazón y la mente de Lauren, ella ya había llamado un par de veces a Kenzi preguntando por Bo, pero no tenía ninguna información de ella aun. Estaba un poco desesperada por que su turno terminara y poder ir al Dal a hablar con Trick. La inquietud que había en su cuerpo la hacía débil, y además no le daban ganas de comer. Lauren podía sentir como la angustia, tristeza, y preocupación embargaban su corazón.

* * *

La habitación del Motel era un desastre, Bo ahora estaba metida en la tina de baño, sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar eran una prueba de lo mucho que le dolía recordar la noche anterior, una botella de whisky estaba en su mano derecha, quedaba un poco menos de la mitad, había estado bebiendo, era la única forma de no sentir tanto dolor, el efecto de alcohol amortiguaba sus pensamientos.

Sus nudillos todavía presentaban el corte, por haber tirado uno de los floreros de la habitación. Su cabello mojado caía sobre sus hombros y su mirada estaba fija en la pared frente a ella. Por más que lo intentaba el dolor dentro de su corazón era devastador. Por un momento su mirada se iluminó ella estaba recordando cuando Lauren le pidió que la besara, ella podía recordar cada detalle, la lluvia, el cabello mojado de Lauren, las manos en su rostro, el aroma que podía hacerla venir sin un solo toque, el momento había sido mágico para Bo, pero ahora era solo algo que guardaría para siempre dentro de su corazón, debía borrar todo sentimiento hacia Lauren, aunque eso significara romperle su corazón.

Con ese pensamiento las lágrimas volvieron aparecer, en esos momento Bo era muy vulnerable, el alcohol era ahora su único refugio, ella se quedó durante unos minutos más en la tina, y luego salió. Una de las mucamas que entró a limpiar la habitación, se percató del desastre que había, cuando ella empezó a limpiar y acomodar la cama, Bo salía del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, al ver a la chica que limpiaba Bo sintió hambre e inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

- _"Hola", dice Bo con tono seductor_

- _"Hola, disculpa que haya entrado pensé que no había nadie", dice la mucama_

- _"No te preocupes, es tu trabajo… " dice Bo_

Bo se acerca un poco más y rosa el hombre de a chica, podía verse como unas ondas color naranja se transmitían por la piel de Bo hacia el cuerpo de la mucama, la chica al sentirlo simplemente se voltea hacía Bo y le sonríe, en ese momento Bo la toma de sus mejillas y la besa, no era un beso apasionado, era un beso seco y simplemente era la presión de sus labios contra los de la chica, una pequeña onda azul empieza a salir del cuerpo de la mucama e ingresa en la boca de Bo, la herida en sus nudillos se cerró casi que instantáneamente, la chica solo sonreía, por la expresión en su rostro la chica estaba como en el cielo.

Cuando Bo se alejó de ella, la chica se había desmayado, Bo simplemente tocó su pulso para ver si todavía estaba con vida, y al corroborar que todavía respiraba, Bo tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, aunque no la había matado, ella odiaba hacer eso con las personas, pero sabía que si no lo hacía perdería sus fuerzas. Subió a su coche y continuó su camino aun sin un rumbo conocido.

* * *

Lauren había contado los minutos para salir del Hospital e ir al Dal, así que cuando el reloj marcó las 6 ella prácticamente corrió fuera del lugar de trabajo. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió dónde Trick. Al llegar al Dal Kenzi estaba sentada en la barra con Trick. Cuando ella se acerca a los dos, ven como el rostro de Lauren se ve cansado, triste y abatido.

- "Hey Lau… cómo estás?, exclama Kenzi

- _"Estoy bien", dice Lauren brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kenzi_

- _"Hola Lauren, te vez cansada, te sientes bien", dice Trick_

- _"Estoy bien Trick, saben algo de Bo", dice Lauren _

- _"No, ella no ha llamado, ni hadado señales de humo", dice Kenzi_

La respiración de Lauren cae y sus ojos se ponen un poco vidriosos, al notarlos Trick toma la mano de Lauren y dice

- _"No te preocupes, sé que mi nietas puede cuidarse sola", exclama Trick_

- _"Eso no es lo que me preocupa Trick, me preocupa la forma en la que se puede estar sintiendo o lo que pueda hacer contra ella misma", dice Lauren un poco conmocionada_

Las palabras de Lauren le hicieron recordar a Trick lo que había leído en el libro, la sinceridad en que Lauren mostraba su preocupación no le hizo dudar en que era muy posible que Lauren sea el amor de la vida de Bo, por un momento él puso sentirse aliviado porque sabía qua Lauren era una mujer con todas las cualidades que él deseaba para alguien en la vida de Bo, pero también sabía que las posibilidades para que ellas estuvieran juntas eran prácticamente nulas.

- _"Mi nieta es fuerte, sé que pronto regresará, es solo que quizás se asustó", dice Trick tratando de darle ánimos a Kenzi y Lauren_

- _"Lauren puedes acompañarme atrás a mi estudio", exclama Trick_

Lauren asiente con su cabeza y luego sigue a Trick detrás de la barra, al llegar a la habitación ella se asombra con la cantidad de libros antiguos que Trick posee, al notar que había unos de ciencia su rostro hábilmente se ilumina.

- _"WOW!, este lugar es impresionante", dice Lauren_

- _"Es mi refugio, es como mi biblioteca privada, donde puedo investigar y además relajarme un poco", exclama Trick_

- _"Todos estos libros… son geniales", expresa Lauren tocando la tapa de los libros._

Trick toma una de las sillas y la acerca al sofá y le hace una seña a Lauren como indicándole que tome asiento, a lo cual ella responde rápidamente, ahora los dos están sentados y Trick se pone en un tono más serio.

- _"Lauren… antes de poder explicarte lo que te pasó debo confesarte algunas otras cosas, pero antes de que te enteres de todo, debo decirte que te sorprenderás y que te costará creerlo", dice Trick_

- _"Te refieres al mundo fae, la oscuridad y a luz, a que Bo es un súcubo y que se alimenta de la energía sexual de las personas", exclama Lauren_

La cara de sorpresa de Trick hace que Lauren se ría un poco.

- "_Bo me lo contó todo Trick, sé que existen, que algunas son criaturas mitológicas y que conviven con nosotros", dice Lauren_

- _"WOW, me dejas sin palabras, no sabía que Bo tendría la confianza con alguien más para decirle lo que ella es, pensé que Kenzi era la única persona"; dice Trick un poco asombrado aún._

- _"AL principio me pareció una locura, pero la sinceridad de Bo desvaneció todas las dudas, sé lo que ella es", explica Lauren_

- _"Bueno eso facilita un poco la explicación que debo de darte", dice Trick tomado una respiración profunda._

- _"Supongo que recuerdas todas esas historias y leyendas míticas acerca de seres poderosos y con características que no ves muy seguido en la realidad humana" dice Trick sentándose ahora al lado de Lauren_

- _"Cuando Bo era niña, siempre mostró una actitud muy independiente, sus grandes ojos color chocolate eran mi debilidad, todavía aún lo siguen siendo. Mi hija tuvo a Bo a una edad temprana, como padre solo pude apoyarla durante todo el proceso. Bo nació y mi vida cambió, aunque su madre fue todo lo contrario, hice todo lo que pude para cuidarla y guiarla hasta donde pude, después Aife se la llevó un día sin decir nada. Bo siempre fue una chica muy linda, cada vez que empezaba una investigación para dar con su paradero Aife se las arreglaba para alejarla cada vez más. Yo sabía que Bo no era una chica corriente, y que sus poderes empezaría a manifestarse tarde o temprano, yo quería estar a su lado para poder enseñarle todo acerca de sus cualidades, pero se me hizo imposible encontrarle, sé que fue una época muy difícil para ella poder lidiar con todos esos sentimientos y además con poderes que ella desconocía. Los súcubos son seres muy sexuales, bueno no sé si eso ya lo has notado", dice Trick mientras Lauren se sonroja ante el comentario._

- _"Ellos se alimentan del chí de las personas o de otros fae, con el inconveniente que cuando empiezan alimentarse no pueden parar o controlar su apetito, es por eso que Bo ha tratado de alimentarse únicamente de faes, aunque aun así ella se siente culpable por lo que hace. Ella apareció en mi vida hace unos meses atrás otra vez, ella no me reconoció porque era una bebe todavía cuando Aife se la llevó, pero yo no pude confundir ese hoyuelo en su mejilla que la hace única. Ella es mi nieta y la adoro sobre todas las cosas. Nosotros existimos en un mundo complicado regidos por leyes de la oscuridad y la luz, Bo al ser tan independiente, ella siempre ha decidido la forma que resuelve sus cosas, sin pertenecer a alguno de los clanes, lo cual complica un poco las cosas, tanto los Dark Fae como los Light Fae saben de los poderes de mi nieta, y saben lo poderosa que puede ser, ella podría destruirnos a todos si quisiéramos, pero eso Bo no lo sabe aún"_

- _"Bo ha enfrentado muchas cosas en su vida, algunas muy dolorosas y otras que la han convertido en la mujer que es hoy, mi nieta tiene un corazón enorme, y debo decirte que cuando tu apareciste nunca había visto a Bo actuar tan protectora con alguien, por lo menos no alguien que no fuera Kenzi, eso significa que tú eres importante para ella y debido a lo que pasó sé que ella no se lo perdonará", explica Trick_

- _"Es por eso que debemos encontrarla Trick, ella debe de saber que estoy bien", dice Lauren con tono angustiado_

- _"Debemos darle tiempo, para que ella aclare su mente, aunque ahora no lo entiendas Bo te ha tomado cariño y sentir que te ha lastimado la ha hecho huir, solo debemos a esperar que ella este bien, no debemos presionarla, sé que ella regresará, estoy seguro", dice Trick mientras toma las manos de Lauren, la seguridad de Trick hizo que ella se calmara un poco, pero lo que realmente él quería decir con que Bo iba a volver era porque sabía que de ahora en adelante Lauren estaría para siempre en la vida de Bo._

Lauren había prestado atención a todos los detalles de la vida de Bo que Trick le había dicho, pero también sus palabras le habían hecho sospechar que él también era fae.

- _"Trick… tu eres fae?", pregunta Lauren un poco nerviosa._

- _"Sí, lo soy", responde Trick sonriendo un poco._

Fuera de la habitación donde estaba Trick y Lauren, Kenzi se había quedado sentada en la barra tomando un malteada de chocolate, de pronto su teléfono suela, ella inmediatamente lo toma y ve la llamada de Bo, ella contesta con vos agitada

- _"Bo…. Dónde estás?", dice Kenzi_

- _"Hey Kenz, estoy bien no te preocupes", dice Bo con su vos un poco quebrada_

- _"Bo… pero donde estás, estás bien…, porque te fuiste así", dice Kenzi exaltada_

- _"Soy un monstruo Kenzi, y lastimé a la única persona que… yo…", dice Bo con llanto en su voz_

- _"Bo, por favor dime dónde estás, todos estamos preocupados por ti", dice Kenzi levantándose de su asiento._

- _"Solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, pero quizás no regrese pronto", dice Bo_

- _"Si, lo dice por Lauren, ella está muy preocupada por ti Bo, ella…", exclama Kenzi_

Antes de que Kenzi pudiera terminar la frase y decirle que Lauren estaba bien, Bo cortó la llamada. El solo hecho de escuchar su nombre le dolía.

- _"Bo… Bo…Bo…" gritaba Kenzi en el teléfono_

- _"Está testaruda mujer me va a escuchar algún día cuando la tenga enfrente", dice Kenzi guardando su teléfono y corriendo hacia el cuarto donde estaban Trick y Lauren_

Al abrir la puerta Trick y Lauren miran a Kenzi con una expresión de euforia y tristeza a la vez.

- _"Ella acaba de llamar", dice Kenzi con respiración entrecortada_

- _"Bo!", responde Lauren mientras se levanta del sofá y se dirige a Kenzi_

- _"Sí, fueron solo unos segundos, lo único que me dijo es que estaba bien", dice Kenzi_

- _"Pero… como… donde está…", dice Lauren exaltada_

- _"No lo sé, por más que le pregunte ella no me lo dijo, pero si pude notar la tristeza en su voz", dice Kenzi mientras empieza a relajar su respiración._

- _"Ella dijo que no va a regresar en un tiempo", exclama Kenzi con ojos vidriosos_

En ese momento miles de sentimientos se conjugaron en el interior de Lauren, por un lado quería salir corriendo a buscarla, por otro lado quería darle una cachetada como para que reaccionara, y por otro lado se sentía un poco más tranquila al menos de saber que estaba viva y que por lo menos dijo que estaba bien. Rabia, desesperación, impotencia y preocupación fueron sentimientos que ella no sentía muy a menudo, pero cuando se trataba de Bo cada sensación activaba cada reacción de su cuerpo.

- _"Eso indica que quiere estar sola por ahora", dice Trick desde atrás del cuarto _

Lauren y Kenzi simplemente lo miraron y entendieron que él tenía razón, Bo necesitaba estar sola y aunque ella hubiera sabido que Lauren se encontraba bien, igual se sentiría culpable.

Bo apagó su teléfono, esta vez ella se había instalado en unas cabañas en el bosque, no quería ver a nadie, solo salía un par de veces a la semana para comprar lo necesario y regresar a la cabaña, el no estar herida había hecho que fuera más fácil para ella vivir, ya que no tenía que alimentarse de nadie, su rutina consistió en eso, y después de 4 meses ella pudo por primera vez afrontar un poco la situación y recordar a Lauren sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Continuará...


	24. Capítulo 24

Cuatro meses había pasado desde que Bo se había ido, en un par de ocasiones llamó a Kenzi pero sus llamadas fueron estrictamente limitadas, únicamente para preguntar por Kenzi y para decirle que ella estaba bien, las súplicas de Kenzi para que volvieran había sido en vano. Muchas veces se sintió tentada a preguntar por Lauren, pero ella no lo hizo, durante todo ese tiempo había tratado de olvidarla pero por más que lo intentó ella no pudo, en ocasiones una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios mientras un recuerdo de Lauren atravesaba su memoria. Parte de la terapia que ella misma se aplicó había sido no pronunciar su nombre, aunque su corazón y mente se lo gritaban todos los días. Una mañana mientras Bo estaba sentada en su cocina leyendo el periódico sus ojos se centraron en una pequeña noticia que estaba en una esquina del periódico, la noticia se titulaba: "_Dra. Lauren Lewis desarrolla_ _vacuna para acelerar el proceso de sanación"_, al leer el nombre Bo pasa su dedo sobre él y suspira, por un momento la felicidad la embarga al saber que lo que Lauren había logrado, se sentía orgullosa y hasta sonrió un poco, el periódico no tenía ninguna imagen de la doctora, pero Bo cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Lauren está ahí tan fresca como si la tuviera cerca de ella. Después de unos momentos su sonrisa se apagó al leer dentro de la noticia que la Dra Lewis asistiría a una conferencia de prensa y que iría acompañada por su novia la Dra. Nadia Milano. El pulso de Bo se aceleró y su mano arrugó el periódico.

Ella se levantó y tiró su café en el lavabo, ahora estaba de mal humor, la noticia la había hecho reaccionar, un fuego interno se encendió, ella se fue afuera de la cabaña y empezó a picar leña, el invierno había llegado, la navidad había pasado y el año nuevo se acercaba, todo alrededor era nieve, aunque ya tenía mucha leña almacenada ella se dispuso a picar más, estaba frustrada y su rabia tenía que descargarla en algo, así que picar leña resultó ser lo más conveniente. Ella tomó el hacha y empezó a pica, la fuerza y precisión como lo hacía reflejaba su enojo, su respiración era fuerte y pesaba, poco a poco ella descargaba su irritación, pensar en Nadia besando a Lauren o tomando de su mano hacía que sus celos explotaran y se elevaran como la espuma.

Cuando ya no quedó nada más que picar, ella empezó a colocar los trozos de leña en una bodega contigua a la cabaña donde ella estaba viviendo durante todo ese tipo lejos de Toronto, ella cargaba los trozos de 4 en 4, Bo era muy fuerte pero esta vez su fuerza se debía a furia que ahora sentía al darse cuenta de que Lauren tenía novia, era nada más y menos que Nadia.

- _"Lo sabía… sabía que sus intenciones con Lauren no eran estrictamente profesionales", se dice Bo a sí misma mientras apila los trozos de leña en la bodega._

- _"Y ella… Lau… ella seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia Nadia, exclama Bo mientras sale de la bodega tirando la puerta con fuerza._

Bo había entrado a la cabaña y se había ido a tomar un baño de agua caliente, pensó que eso la relajaría aún más, pero no fue así, ella seguía enojada, como un instinto protector contra sus celos ella tomó su teléfono y llamo a Dyson.

- _"Hey Dyson, soy yo Bo", exclamo ella_

- _"Hola Bo, como has estado tanto tiempo sin escuchar de ti, Trick me dijo que habías tenido que salir de Toronto por unos asuntos personales", exclama Dyson_

- _"Sí, pero ya todo está en orden, escucha… que harás hoy?, pregunta Bo, era medio día de un viernes,_

- "_Nada solo terminaré con unos casos hoy y probablemente en la noche iré al Dal", dice Dyson_

- _"Bueno, te parece si nos vemos en el Dal?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Pensé que todavía no estabas en la ciudad", dice Dyson algo confundido_

- _"Sí, todavía no he regresado, esta tarde he decidido regresar", dice Bo sabiendo que su regreso se trataba nada más para poder demostrarle a Lauren que ella no estaba dolida o que ya la había superado._

- _"En hora buena, entonces nos vemos en el Dal a eso de las 8 te parece?, dice Dyson algo entusiasmado._

- _"Listo!, Nos vemos", termina diciendo Bo._

Más allá de querer salir con Dyson y regresar a Toronto, la razón principal de volver eran los celos de Bo, durante la conversación que tuvo con Dyson, ella sabía que solo viendo a Lauren ella podría determinar si ya la había olvidado o al menos si ya la había superado.

* * *

Cuando solo habían pasado 3 meses desde que Bo se había marchado, Lauren ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Bo quizás no iba a volver, había noches en las que ella todavía lloraba y abrazaba a su almohada pensando que era Bo, el efecto que había tenido Bo en su vida había marcado un precedente, después de Bo las cosas o sentimientos no tenían mucho significado para ella. Lauren se había enfocado totalmente en su trabajo, ella trabajado turnos extras, evitando llegar a casa y sentirse frustrada ante los recuerdo de Bo.

Ella había creado una relación muy estrecha con Kenzi, casi todas las semanas salían a tomar algo, durante esas salidas, Kenzi evitaba hablar de Bo frente a Lauren, pero al final terminaba contándole todas las aventuras que ellas habían tenido. Escuchar de Bo no le disgustaba a Lauren de hechos disfrutaba saber cómo era Bo con su mejor amiga y sobre las cosas que hacían cuando estaban juntas. Pero cada vez que llagaba a casa de las salidas con Kenzi, ella lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, la imagen de Bo todavía estaba en sus pensamientos pero mucho más en su corazón.

En una de las ocasiones en que Bo llamó a Kenzi para preguntar como estaba, Kenzi estaba con Lauren, fue un momento realmente incomodo, pero Lauren hizo todo lo posible para comportarse y hacerle creer a Kenzi que no le importaba, Kenzi podía sentir a Lauren tensarse y tratar de verse normal ante ella, pero sabía que en fondo se estaba muriendo por saber de ella, ese día al final de la conversación antes de que Lauren se fuera, Kenzi le dijo "_Hey Lau_… e_lla está bien, se escucha más tranquila"_, Lauren no dice nada, solo sonríe, pero por dentro está conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Una noche Lauren estaba en uno de sus turnos extras en el Hospital, Nadia ya había terminado su práctica dentro del Hospital, en realidad durante esos dos meses Nadia aprovechó la oportunidad y de volvió detallista con Lauren, en las mañanas le llevaba su café favorito, hasta compraba lirios y se los dejaba en su oficina. Aunque los sentimientos de Lauren hacía Nadia estaban muy claros, ella se sentía vulnerable y sola, por lo que en más de una ocasión ella aceptó salir con ella. Pero eso noche mientras ella estaba en su turno extra su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Nadia, invitándola a salir ese fin de semana, Lauren que había esperado a Bo cada día, se sintió un poco tonta esperando a alguien que tal vez ni siquiera le importaba. Así que ella aceptó la invitación de Nadia, durante ese fin de semana Nadia aclaró sus sentimientos con ella y le dijo que todavía estaba enamorada de ella y que quería otra oportunidad.

Lauren que se sentía sola aceptó, pero antes de dejarla otra vez en su vida como su pareja o novia fue muy sincera con Nadia diciéndole que podían salir y divertirse pero que ella necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sentimientos. Nadia aceptó todas las condiciones, su relación empezó como cualquier otra con salidas espontaneas, películas y cenas. Nadia quería ser paciente, sabía que Lauren todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados en relación a Bo, pero ella quería hacer que Lauren la olvidará.

Un mes había pasado desde que decidieron estar juntas y una noche cuando Nadia se despidió de Lauren la beso gentilmente, Lauren no se apartó del beso para no ser descortés o hacerla sentir incomoda, pero por más que intentó sentir la emoción por recibir un beso Lauren se despidió de Nadia y cerró la puerta, para empezar a llorar otra vez, los recuerdos de Bo eran tan tangibles que eran imposible olvidarlos, sus labios eran tan suaves, el sabor que su saliva o su lengua rodeando las paredes de su boca eran prácticamente imposibles de olvidar.

Además de todo el drama que Lauren vivía con Nadia ahora en su vida, durante los 4 meses que no supo nada de Bo ella se tuvo tiempo para desarrollar la vacuna que había estudiado un tiempo atrás en uno de sus libros, pero la única razón por la que Lauren había decidido desarrollarla tenía un solo nombre Bo Dennis.

Lauren pasaba noches enteras sin dormir tratando de dar con la combinación perfecta para hacer realidad su hipótesis, ella había creado dos tipos de vacunas, una para acelerar los procesos de curación y sanación en una persona normal, y otra en la que ella se había especializado en donde no solo podía cerrar heridas en corto tiempo sino que además desarrollaba un efecto de satisfacción en personas como Bo, aunque esta última vacuna ella no la había sacado a la luz pública, la hizo pensando en Bo, ella no se podía dar el crédito aún de que funcionaba en Bo, pero ella la había elaborado pensando con el corazón y dejándose llevar por sus sueños de algún día tener a Bo a su lado siempre.

Cuando la versión de su vacuna para seres humanos salió, fue todo una revolución, la reputación de Lauren se elevó aún más, aunque esas cosas no le gustaban mucho, sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo para ayudar a personas, por lo que se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo. Medios de comunicación, prensa llevaban entrevistas de Lauren por todos los medios, ese tiempo fue muy difícil para Lauren desarrollarse ante las cámaras, dar entrevistas no era lo suyo, pero el Dr. Stephen la había apoyado en todo, hasta sus padres estuvieron un par de días en la ciudad para poder felicitarla y decirle lo orgullosos que se sentían de ella, Lauren estaba muy agradecida, pero en el fondo ella solo quería escuchar palabras de felicitación de Bo.

Kenzi y Trick también habían felicitado a Lauren y le hicieron una cena en su nombre, esa noche Lauren disfrutó el detalle que tuvieron con ella. Pero seguí pensando en Bo, esa noche en un momento mientras Kenzi fue al baño, Lauren aprovechó a para decirle el verdadero motivo del porque hizo las vacunas.

- _"Trick… gracias por esta maravillosa cena, ha sido muy lindo de tu parte", expresa Lauren con ojos de gratitud._

- _"Lauren no digas eso, Kenzi y yo solo apreciamos tu maravilloso trabajo, sé que con esto estas transformando la vida de muchos seres humanos, al disminuir su dolor y hacer más rápido su recuperación", exclama Trick_

- _"La razón por la que hice las vacunas fue Bo, Trick…" dice Lauren un poco nerviosa_

- _"Bo!, porque dices eso", pregunta Trick_

- _"He desarrollado dos vacunas, una que es para los seres humanos y por la cual he recibido tanta atención en los últimos días y otra que contiene una variación en donde incremente algunos compuestos en donde no solo aceleró el proceso celular para regenerar rápidamente el tejido, musculo o hueso sino además incremento los niveles de endorfina que crean la sensación de sentirnos bien, la vitalidad y la alegría en situaciones como cuando practicamos deporte o alguna actividad sexual", explica Lauren_

- _"Lauren, tú has hecho todo eso", dice Trick exaltado_

- _"Sí", responde Lauren tímidamente_

- _"Eso es extraordinario!", dice Trick algo emocionado._

- _"Lo sé, todavía ni yo me lo creo", dice Lauren_

- _"Sabes que con algo así, podría funcionar en Bo, disminuyendo su apetito sexual y ayudándola a controlar sus emociones", dice Trick_

- _"Lo sé, pero quiero pedirte algo, por favor no digas nada acerca de esto", dice Lauren_

- _"Porque, deberíamos llamar a Bo, y decirle", expresa Trick._

- _"No" responde Lauren, ella estaba todavía dolida por la cobardía de Bo al irse y dejarla sin decir nada_

- _"No, Trick, no quiero que ella lo sepa, por lo menos no aún", dice Lauren mientras ve a Kenzi acercarse_

- _"Y dime Lau… cuando es la conferencia de prensa?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"Es este próximo sábado, Nadia irá conmigo", dice Lauren_

_Los ojos de Kenzi fueron hacia arriba, mostrando que no le gustaba mucho esa chica._

- _"Bueno, recuerda usar tus Hotpants y sonreír siempre ante la cámara", dice Kenzi burlándose un poco._

- _"Lo intentaré", dice Lauren riendo también._

La cena que ellos tuvieron fue el lunes por la noche, solo faltaban unos días más y ella debería estar en la conferencia de prensa. Esa misma semana fue cuando Bo había visto la noticia en el periódico y había decidido volver a Toronto.

* * *

Bo había conducido por al menos unas 4 horas antes de entrar a la ciudad de Toronto, las calles estaban llenas de nieve y las luces de navidad estaban en todos los edificios y ventanas de las tiendas, aunque el tiempo que ella se había ido fue corto, parecía que habían sido años, el cambio de estación la hicieron hecho olvidar algunos detalles de la ciudad, regresar había sido una decisión difícil durante los últimos 4 meses, pero ahora movida por un sentimiento de celos y amor por Lauren la hicieron regresar con facilidad.

La crack house estaba intacta, al entrar un escalofrío rodeo su cuerpo, regresar a casa se sentía tan bien que Bo se quedó de pie mirando todo a su alrededor, había un árbol de navidad en uno de los rincones, aunque la decoración se parecía más a una celebración de Halloween, era el huella de Kenzi. Bo sonrió un poco y luego se dirigió a su cuarto, todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado la última noche antes de salir con Lauren al cine. Las sábanas estaban limpias y el lugar era impecable, al ver todo de esa forma Bo dijo en un susurro "_Gracias Kenz_".

Kenzi no estaba en la casa, ella había salido con Hale, aunque los dos lo negaran habían chispas entre ellos, Hale era un poco tímido por lo que prefirió tener a Kenzi a su lado como amiga y compañera en casos extraoficiales a arriesgarse y perderla. Kenzi por otro lado no solo aprovechaba las salidas con Hale para resolver caso sino para además para poder con él, ella en ocasiones podía sentir como Hale se tensaba cuando ella estaba cerca, lo que la hacía sonreír al verlo. La combinación de ambos era perfecta, pero pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Hale por fin se arriesgara por lo menos a besarla.

Eran las 7:30 de la noche del viernes, Bo ya se había instalado de nuevo en la crack house, Kenzi todavía no había llegado, pero Bo había quedado de verse con Dyson en el Dal, cepilló sus dientes antes de salir, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió rumbo al bar. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio habló con Trick, pero al dar el primer paso y entrar en el Dal, no pudo evitar ir directamente a la barra y abrazarlo.

- _"Trick… ", dice Bo mientras lo abraza_

- _"Bo, gracias a Dios has vuelto", dice Trick un poco sorprendido por ver a Bo pero a la vez a aliviado de verla frente a él._

Los ojos vidriosos de Bo, delataron lo mucho que lo extrañaba, Trick era como su conciencia y siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, por lo menos durante el tiempo en que ella volvió a la ciudad.

- _"Cuando regresaste?", pregunta Trick_

- _"Esta misma tarde", responde Bo, soltándose del abrazo y sentándose en la barra_

- _"Pensé que nunca regresarías", exclama Trick_

- _"Esa era mi intensión Trick, pero…", dice Bo un poco triste_

- _"Shhhh… no digas nada Bo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí", dice Trick tomándole una de sus manos_

- _"Sí", expresa Bo_

- _"Debemos celebrar dice Trick, una ronda gratis para todos los del bar", dice Trick feliz y entusiasmado_

- _ "Gracias por recibirme otra vez", exclama Bo_

- _"Tú siempre serás bienvenida", dice Trick con sinceridad._

Bo toma un sorbo de la cerveza que Trick le sirvió, mientras el empieza a llenas vasos para todos.

- _"Kenzi ya sabe que has vuelto?" pregunta Trick_

- _"No, ella no lo sabe, cuando llegue a la casa ella no estaba", responde Bo_

- _"Ella te extraña mucho Bo, ha sido muy fuerte en tratar de ocultarlo, pero es notable que cuando te fuiste su sonrisa cambio", exclama Trick_

- _"Lo sé… yo también la extraño mucho… mientras estaba lejos muchas veces quise volver, ella es mi hermana… ella es parte importante de mi vida", dice Bo_

- _"Tal vez y se aparece en un rato por aquí", dice Trick sonriendo_

- _"Me muero por abrazarla", exclama Bo con una gran sonrisa_

La noche apenas empezaba y Bo ya se sentía un poco más tranquila al estar de regreso, de pronto ella siempre una mano posarse sobre su hombro, cuando da media vuelta ve a Dyson de pie cerca de ella.

- _"Dyson!, hey", dice Bo sorprendida_

- _"Hola Bo", dice Dyson con una voz grave y varonil_

- _"Viniste", dice Bo_

- _"Sí, me pediste que viniera y aquí estoy", responde Dyson_

- _"Gracias por venir", exclama Bo_

- _"Gracias a ti por volver", dice Dyson en un tono seductor_

Bo estaba feliz de ver a Dyson, pero su felicidad era la misma como ver a Trick o Kenzi, ella sentía aprecio por él y le estaba muy agradecida, pero no sentía nada más que gratitud y amistad por él.

- _"Como estuvo tu viaje de regreso?", pregunta Dyson_

- _"Un poco largo, pero ya estoy de regreso", dice Bo_

- _"Me alegra escuchar eso", menciona Dyson_

Los dos se sentaron en la barra y disfrutaron de las cervezas.

* * *

Lauren había llegado a su departamento, era viernes aunque ya se había convertido casi que en una tradición visitar el Dal ese día, esta vez ella decidió regresar a casa y descansar, mañana era la conferencia de prensa y ella trataba de seguir los pasos de Kenzi, Nadia había estado un par de horas con ella a la salida del Hospital, pero de igual forma se fue temprano para dejar que Lauren descansa un poco. Su vestido estaba listo y guindado en el armario, cada detalle para mañana estaba fríamente calculado, los nervios que empezaba a sentir habían sido calmados por un te mientras ella leía un poco en su cama.

Puso el libro en una de las mesa a la par de su cama, fue a la cocina lavó la tasa que estaba usando para tomar el té, volvió a subir lavó sus dientes y de acostó en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo ella repasó en su mente las palabras que diría mañana y por un momento sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por los recuerdos de Bo, ella recuerda la mañana en que Bo estaba en su cama con la espalda descubierta y como ella recorría cada centímetro con sus labios, los suspiros empezaron aparecer y los recuerdos de cada beso la hicieron tocar sus labios con sus dedos, Nadia había sido una novia muy comprensiva durante el mes que llevaban como novias pero Bo no tenía comparación, la forma en como la había hecho sentir, en como la miraba, como se mordía el labio inferior como pidiendo que la besara, como su respiración en su cuello la hacía venirse y mojar sus bragas casi instantáneamente y los toque de su lengua en su abdomen la hacían revolcarse de placer, o como el hoyuelo en su mejilla la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo, cada detalle con Bo era único.

Nadia era buena compañía pero por más que Lauren intentaba darse una oportunidad con ella después de Bo no había nadie más para su corazón, ella giro en su cama y aunque quería llorara ella no lo hizo, Kenzi la mataría si notaba cualquier rastro de hinchazón en sus ojos a la mañana siguiente. Tomó su almohada con fuerza y cerró sus ojos, para tratar de dormir.

* * *

Bo y Dyson todavía estaban en el Dal, era casi media noche, Kenzi no había aparecido lo que le hizo pensar a Bo que quizás se había ido directamente a la crack house, Bo no le quiso dar muchos detalles a Dyson sobre donde había estado y que había hecho exactamente durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, por el contrario Dyson le contó sobre algunos casos que había resuelto en conjunto con Hale y Kenzi.

- _"Y dime has encontrado a alguien, estas con alguien ahora", pregunta Dyson directamente_

- _"No, por ahora estoy bien estando sola", exclama Bo aunque sabía que en su mente y corazón solo había un nombre Lauren Lewis_

- _"Me resulta difícil creer que una chica tan linda como tú no tenga a nadie a su lado", dice Dyson coqueteando con Bo_

Bo solo sonríe un poco y toma su cerveza

- _"Escuchaste la noticia de Lauren", dice Dyson_

Al escuchar el nombre de Lauren, Bo de tensa inmediatamente, aunque sabía a lo que se refería Dyson ella le hizo creer que no sabía nada, para tratar de medir un poco la percepción de Dyson en relación a Nadia.

- _"Ella se ha vuelto famosa, ha logrado reproducir una vacuna para ayudar a los humanos", dice Dyson un poco seco_

- _"No, no lo sabía, pero bien por ella", dice Bo tratando de ser fría antes el comentario de Dyson_

- _"Su novia es una mujer muy hermosa", exclama Dyson_

En ese momento Bo sintió como una energía exploto dentro de ella.

- _"Novia! Hmmm", dice Bo exhalando _

- _"Sí, Nadia creo que se llama, han venido en un par de ocasiones por aquí, se nota que la chica está muy enamorada de ella", dice Dyson_

- _"Escucha, quieres irte de aquí?", pregunta Bo, ella no quería seguir escuchando nada acerca de Lauren o su novia, porque si no en cualquier momento explotaría._

El mal humor se hizo presente en ella, lo cual hizo que incrementara su hambre. Los dos salieron Bo estaba furiosa, sabía que Nadia era la novia de Lauren, pero escuchar a Dyson describirla la hizo estallar. Bo tenía toda la intensión de tener sexo con Dyson, pero más que placer era hambre de celos, hambre de quitar las imágenes de Nadia besando o tocando a Lauren. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la crack house, Bo solo quería llevar a Dyson a la habitación, sus ojos ahora eran de un azul brillante, la furia que sentía dentro se había despertado, al abril la puerta y hacer unos ruidos ve como Kenzi salta del sofá con una espada en la mano, Kenzi no podía creer lo que veía, era Bo.

- _"Bo…!", exclama Kenzi exaltada y sorprendida_

- _"Bo eres tú", prácticamente grita Kenzi_

En ese momento Kenzi deja caer la espada en el suelo y corre hacia ella, lo ojos de Bo se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente, ella se olvidó de Dyson por completo al ver a Kenzi, de pronto sintió un fuerte abrazo, lo cual hizo que sus lágrimas salieran,

- _"Bo… Dios, estás aquí", dice Kenzi abrazándola y dejándola prácticamente sin aire _

- _"Kenz…", dice Bo con voz temblorosa_

- _"Te he extrañado tanto", dice Kenzi todavía abrazándola_

- _"Yo también…", dice Bo con lágrimas en sus mejillas_

- _"Porque tardaste tanto, pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver", exclama Kenzi mientras se suelta del abrazo_

Los grandes ojos color celeste de Kenzi estaban cargados de lágrimas.

- _"Estoy aquí ahora, no te preocupes, no te dejaré nunca más", dice Bo tomando sus manos_

Kenzi vuelve abrazar a su amiga como si no fuera a soltarla nunca. Dyson que había sido testigo de todo el momento simplemente dijo

- _"Creo que debería irme Bo, nos vemos en otra ocasión", dice con voz ronca acercándose a la puerta_

- _"Dyson!, perdona… me olvidé por completo de ti", dice Bo mientras lo ve alejarse_

- _"No te preocupes, nos vemos..." dice Dyson mientras sale de la casa._

Bo vuelve su mirada hacia su amiga y le devuelve el abrazo.

- _Ven siéntate conmigo, debes contarme todo", dice Kenzi tomando a Bo de la mano y sentándose en el sofá con ella_

- _"Cuando regresaste?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"Esta tarde… solo he tengo unas cuantas horas de haber llegado", responde Bo_

- _"Dios Bo, eres una sucu- asshole, porque te fuiste" dice Kenzi ahora un poco enojada_

- _"Tú sabes la razón Kenzi, no podía quedarme aquí y verla a la cara después de lo que le hice", responde Bo_

- _"Ella trato de buscarte Bo… estaba muy preocupada por ti", exclama Kenzi_

La mirada de Bo se dirige al suelo, la tristeza todavía la embargaba

- _"Ella ahora está mejor sin mí", dice Bo _

- _"Ella se cansó de esperar Bo… ella ha avanzado", dice Kenzi con voz suave sabiendo que con esas palabras podía lastimar a Bo_

Bo respiró profundo, eran algo que sabía que podía pasar cuando se marchó, ero pensaba que era lo mejor para Lauren, aunque la amara con todo su corazón.

- _"Sabes ella logró algo muy grande, ella consiguió crear una vacuna hacernos sanar más rápido", dice Kenzi_

- _"Lo sé, lo vi en el periódico, esta mañana antes de volver", dice Bo_

Aunque su amiga no se lo dijera con esas palabras Kenzi se dio cuenta realmente del porque Bo había vuelto.

- _"Mañana tendrá una conferencia de prensa, sabía que ella era una completa nerd, y que podía lograr cualquier cosa que ella se proponga", dice Kenzi riendo un poco_

- _"Ella se merece lo mejor Kenz… no hay nadie igual a ella, ella es única", dice Bo mientras sus rostro se ilumina un poco._

Bo y Kenzi siguieron hablando, Kenzi contándole sobre sus aventuras con Hale y como Trick la dejó la encargada del Dal por un día, lo cual resultó desastroso, pero al final pudo convencerlo a Trick para dejarla servir tragos durante los siguientes días, Bo podía respirar tranquila, al fin estaba de regreso en casa.

**Hola a todos, es un gusto para mi saludarlos, he estado un poco ocupada, lo cual me ha imposibilitado tener un capítulo cada dos días, pero aquí les dejo este nuevo y espero todos sus comentarios y reviews. Espero les guste. :)**


	25. Capítulo 25

Lauren se había levantado temprano, los nervios empezaban a abrumarla, mientras tomaba café y comía una tostada, ella miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina, la aguja del reloj marcaba los segundos como pequeñas pulsaciones dentro de su pecho, las cámaras nunca habían sido parte de su vida, por lo menos no hasta ahora, el desayuno fue lento y tranquilo ella quería permanecer relajada y sin alterarse antes de tiempo. De pronto el timbre de su casa sonó, ella deja su taza y plato en el lavavajillas y se dirige a la puerta, cuando abre la puerta Kenzi ingresa inmediatamente sin pedir permiso, la amistad que ellas habían creado durante el tiempo que Bo se había ido las hizo tener confianza como para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- _"Lista para el lanzamiento al estrellato", dice Kenzi_

Lauren solo sonríe y niega con su cabeza al ver a Kenzi expresarse de esa forma

- "_Hola Kenzi", dice Lauren cerrando la puerta y acercando a su amiga, quien había entrado con un arsenal de cosméticos._

Kenzi le habría ofrecido a Lauren maquillarla esa mañana, Lauren no había podido negarse ante el entusiasmo de la chica. En uno de los momentos mientras Lauren subía a ducharse y Kenzi se devoraba lo que había quedado del desayuno ella pensó en que probablemente Lauren no sabía nada del repentino regreso de Bo a la ciudad, pero Kenzi no le diría nada para no tratar de ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

La ducha se apagó y la secadora de cabello empezó a sonar, eso le indicaba a Kenzi que ya podía subir a la habitación de Lauren y empezar a preparar todas las cosas para maquillarla.

- _"Me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras", dice Lauren desde el baño._

- _"A mí me hubiera gustado acompañarte, pero ya había con Hale revisar unos casos", exclama Kenzi._

Después de unos minutos Lauren sale del baño, el vestido que Lauren llevaba era muy elegante, sus piernas ahora al descubierto lucían perfectas, aunque tenía el cabello suelo su cuello era muy visible, ella llevaba un pendiente muy sencillo pero hacía que su clavícula resaltara más, cuando Kenzi la vio salir del baño, se quedó con la boca abierta, ella se había acostumbrado de verla siempre en pantalones, jeans y camisetas, pero al verla vestida de esa forma ella recordó las palabras de Bo, era cierto Lauren era una mujer muy bella.

- _"Jesus Christ, Lauren te vez increíble", expresa Kenzi, mientras le hace una seña que se siente en la silla para maquillarla_

- _"Muchas Gracias Kenzi", responde tímidamente Lauren_

- _"Que empiece a rezar Angelina Jolie, porque Lauren Lewis viene en camino", dice Kenzi bromeando lo que hace que Lauren se sonroje un poco._

- _"No es para tanto Kenz, es solo un vestido, nada más que eso, después la magia desaparecerá", expresa Lauren_

- _"Déjame decirte que ese vestido mágico sacará muchos suspiros hoy", dice Kenzi._

Lauren simplemente sonríe y echa su cabello hacia atrás dejando muy visible su rostro a Kenzi para que ella empiece hacer su trabajo, aunque todavía dudaba un poco sobre el maquillaje que Kenzi le haría, ella había aprendido a confiar en Kenzi. Las dos se quedaron en la habitación de Lauren mientras Kenzi alzaba su mano y la movía hacia arriba y abajo en el rostro de Lauren como si estuviera pintando sobre un lienzo, Lauren simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó lentamente.

* * *

En la crack house Bo se había levantado, cuando bajo a la cocina, encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador de Kenzi que decía

- _"Buenos días Sucubitch, tuve que salir un momento, en la nevera hay jugo de naranja y en el horno hay unos trozos de pizza, espero que no te hayas arrepentido y hayas salido corriendo otra vez, recuerda este es tu hogar y siempre lo será. Regresaré más tarde XOXO"_

Bo simplemente sonríe y toma un poco de jugo de la nevera. Hoy era el día de la conferencia de Lauren, Bo todavía estaba algo indecisa si aparecerse ahí y verla desde lejos, o simplemente llegar y hacerse notar para que Lauren sintiera que a ella no le molestada en lo absoluto verla con su novia Nadia, lo cual era una total mentira y que en realidad se estaba muriendo de celos.

Al recordar a Nadia su sangre empezó a hervir lo cual hizo que Bo dejara su jugo y subiera rápido a su habitación, entró a su baño y tomó una ducha rápida, al salir del baño con sus típicas bragas negras y sostén del mismo color Bo fue a su armario, ella quería verse diferente hoy, guiada por un impulso decidió que iría a la conferencia pero que hacerle creer a Lauren que ella también había avanzado con su vida y que la había olvidado. Tomó uno de sus vestidos de corte griego color purpura y se lo puso, sus tacones negros combinaban con el fajón negro que llevaba en su cintura y el cabello suelto. Tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención porque sabía que era el momento de Lauren. Cuando se encontró lista para irse un sentimiento de pánico y nerviosismo se apoderaron de su cuerpo, por más que ella lo negaba, sabía que ver a Lauren traería muchos recuerdos a su memoria, por un momento dudo en ir, no creía que iba a poder resistirlo, verla a lo lejos, sonreír, verla tomatada de la mano con alguien más, por un momento sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, sabía que los sentimientos hacía la rubia no habían desaparecido y que ahora que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de verla su corazón le indicaba que por más que ella había intentado alejarse y olvidarla, era imposible.

La puerta de la crack house se abre, Kenzi entra y sube a su habitación a cambiarse, Hale pasaría a recogerla dentro de una hora, cuando pasa frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bo, ella la ve mirándose en el espejo, al verla arreglada y vestida elegantemente, se detiene y entra en la habitación.

- _"Bo!... ", dice Kenzi sorprendida al verla vestida de esa forma_

- _"Hey, Kenz", dice Bo algo nerviosa al verla_

- _"What the hell!, que haces vestida así, tú te vez ESPECTACULAR!", dice Kenzi_

- _"Es solo que hoy decidí cambiar un poco mi atuendo", dice Bo ocultando el verdadero significado._

- _"Hmmm hoy… Bo mírame…", dice Kenzi cruzando los brazos_

- _"Ok…ok…. Tal vez si tenga una razón para vestirme así", dice Bo dándose la vuelta_

- _"Es Lauren, verdad". Dice Kenzi mirándola_

- _"Sí, cuando supe vi la noticia en el periódico tenía que volver Kenzi", dice Bo resignadamente_

- _"Bo… hoy es un día importante para ella… por favor no se lo arruines", dice Kenzi acercándose y tomando sus manos._

- _"Lo sé Kenz, ella es una sexy geek que ha logrado algo impresionantemente único, nunca dudé de sus capacidades", menciona Bo_

- _"Ella irá con su novia Bo…", dice Kenzi tratando de hacer que desista de su decisión._

- _"Yo solo quiero verla un momento, solo quiero saber que está bien… eso es todo", dice Bo mirando hacia el suelo._

- _"Ella no sabe que estás de regreso, por favor trata de pasar desapercibida, ella está muy nerviosa por toda esta atención en ella", explica Kenzi_

- _"Lo haré Kenzi", dice Bo mientras abraza a su amiga_

- _"Y Bo… ella no te culpa por lo que pasó…. ella entendió lo que pasó esa noche que la besaste, pero aun así nunca creyó que era tu culpa, ella solo pensó que eras una testaruda cobarde y malcriada por haberte ido de esa forma y no tratar de buscar una solución", dice Kenzi soltando el abrazo._

- _"Huí porque ella se merece alguien mejor, no alguien como yo…" dice Bo con voz quebrada _

- _"Creo que antes de huir pudiste haberte quedado y luchar con ella para buscar una solución, pero bueno ahora ella está con Nadia y aunque todavía no veo ese brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de Nadia, como cuando hablada de ti, ella merece al menos ser feliz", expresa Kenzi_

- _"Yo también quiero verla feliz", dice Bo_

- _"Bueno recuerda no intentes presionarla o ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya está", pide Kenzi_

- _"Lo intentaré Kenz… debo irme", dice Bo_

- _"The Ritz-Carlton, tercer piso, tienes media hora para llegar allá", dice Kenzi._

- _"Gracias Kenz, Te quiero", dice Bo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación._

- _"Oh boy… Aquí vamos otra vez!", dice Kenzi ahora sola en la habitación._

* * *

Por otro lado Lauren bajaba las escaleras de su apartamento para encontrarse con Nadia, el maquillaje que Kenzi había hecho combinaba perfectamente con su vestido, era algo muy sutil y sencillo pero hacía resaltar sus ojos color avellana y sus labios ahora tenían un brillo particular que los hacían lucir más suaves de lo que ya eran.

- _"No vamos…", exclama Lauren_

- _"Vamos", dice Nadia sonriéndole._

Nadia ya le había dicho muchas palabras bonitas llenas de halagos para Lauren, la belleza de Lauren ese día era inigualable. Las dos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al Ritz-Carlton, un sitio muy pretencioso según Lauren pero la prensa lo había elegido. Durante el camino Nadia podía notar como el cuerpo de Lauren estaba tenso,

- _"Todo va a salir bien Lau… solo serán unos pocos minutos y luego disfrutaremos del banquete y volveremos a casa", dice Nadia tomando su mano _

Lauren apreta un poco su mano y luego se agarra del cinturón, al llegar al estacionamiento interno del hotel, Lauren se baja del vehículo, aunque Nadia tenía detalles con ella, nunca había sido de las que le abría la puerta o esos detalles antiguos, era imposible no comparar a Nadia con Bo, aunque sonará mal porque ella ahora estaba con Nadia, Bo todavía seguía siendo la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Mientras iban en el ascensor Lauren podía sentir como su corazón tomaba velocidad, y sus manos empezaban a sudar, cuando llegaron a la sala donde se realizaría la conferencia Lauren tragó saliva, la sala estaba llena de cámaras fotógrafos, periodistas, parecía el estreno de una película o la transmisión de los Oscar, su respiración agitada era evidente. Las mujeres se trasladaron hasta donde estaba el Dr. Stephen, había una mesa posicionada frente a las cámaras con micrófonos instalados para cada uno de la mesa principal.

- _"Dr. Stephen", dice Lauren tocando su hombre_

- _"Hey Lauren pensé que te habías arrepentido y nos ibas a dejar a todos aquí esperándote", dice el doctor bromeando_

- _"Lo pensé un par de veces", exclama Lauren tratando de sonreír. _

- _"No te preocupes esto será rápido y ya tu vida volverá a la normalidad", dice el Dr._

- _"Ven acompáñame a la mesa principal", dice el Dr. Stephen_

Nadia simplemente dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Lauren, y luego se alejó.

- _"Estaré alrededor", exclama Nadia_

Lauren solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió al Dr. Stephen hasta la mesa.

* * *

Bo había aparcado su camaro en el estacionamiento, mientras salía del coche se percató de la cantidad de vehículos de noticieros locales y extranjeros, sabía que Lauren estaría muy nerviosa con tanta atención encima de ella. Llegar hasta la sala de conferencia no se le había dificultado, aunque no traía gafete para poder entrar, con un solo toque suyo podía convencer a cualquiera.

Al entrar a la sala ella todavía no había podido divisar a Lauren, había mucha gente dentro y muchos cables y cámaras puestas en sitios específicos para poder obtener la mejor toma, ella caminó alrededor del sitio, sus manos ahora estaban sudadas, la impresión de volver a ver a Lauren la hacía temblar y ponerse nerviosa más de lo que ella quería admitir. Sus pasos fueron medidos tratando de no hacerse notar lo cual era imposible para algunos de los hombre que estaban a su alrededor, ella podía sentir las miradas encima, por lo que se posicionó detrás de todos.

De pronto una voz grabe interrumpe el ruido de las personas hablando para dar indicaciones, la conferencia de prensa estaba a punto de dar inicio, cada uno de los camarógrafos tomó sus posiciones y las cámaras empezaron a grabar, durante un momento la mirada de Bo se posicionó una de las chicas dentro de la habitación, ella estaba de espaldas pero su pelo rizado le hizo recordar a Nadia, efectivamente era ella, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablada con una periodista del salón.

- _"Bienvenidos sean todos Ustedes, agradecemos a todos los medios de comunicación presentes, prensa escrita, radio y televisión, es un placer para nosotros estar hoy aquí para poder aclarar consultas sobre este nuevo descubrimiento, realmente es un honor poder contar hoy con la presencia de la persona que se ha encargado de hacer todo esto posible, una mujer encantadora, trabajadora, talentosa, increíblemente tenaz y eficiente en todo lo que hace, ella ha cambiado el rumbo de nuestra era científica, mediante un proceso exhaustivo de investigación y perseverancia esta increíble dama ha logrado lo que muchos llamamos como: La Vacuna Milagrosa. Así por favor démosle un fuerte aplauso a la Dra. Lauren Lewis desarrolladora de este gran acontecimiento", _

Esas habían sido las palabras de bienvenida del Dr. Stephen, cuando el nombre de Lauren Lewis hico eco en toda la habitación Bo miró al frente para verla, su corazón prácticamente se detuvo, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón casi salía de su pecho y la respiración se le dificultó. Uno de los camarógrafos se acercó a ella para preguntarle si sentía bien, a lo que Bo respondió que se encontraba bien, solo estaba un poco emocionada.

Lauren se puso de pie en la mesa y camino hasta el podio donde el Dr. Stephen había hablado, la habitación prácticamente estalló en aplausos y euforia, los flases de las cámaras iluminaban toda la sala, Bo podía notar el nerviosismo de Lauren desde donde estaba haciendo que sus fosas nasales de ensancharan un poco. Por más que Bo intentara calmarse su corazón iba a toda velocidad.

- _"DIOS!, ayúdame", se dice Bo a ella misma en un suspiro._

Bo trato de esconderse un poco más entre la multitud, pero dejando un espacio libre frente a ella para poder verla. Lauren se colocó frente al podio y sonrió, con solo ese gesto la piel de Bo se erizó, era un efecto que delataba a Bo, pero ella disfrutaba esa sensación en su cuerpo.

- _Buenos días a todos… como lo dijo el Dr. Stephen es un gusto tenerlos a todos Ustedes aquí hoy, para mí ha sido todo un reto, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de muchas personas entre ella el Dr. Stephen quien desde que llegué al Hospital me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me impulsó a crear procesos de investigación, también agradezco a mis padres quienes me enseñaron a luchar por lo que creer y sueñas, esa motivación fue clave para poner todos mis conocimientos para la elaboración de esta vacuna, agradezco a mis amigos, colegas y compañeros del Hospital y además a una persona muy importante que estuvo conmigo presente durante todo este tiempo y es la razón principal por la que llevé a cabo este proyecto", dice Lauren _

Se podía notar lo agitada que estaba pero había logrado parecer tranquila y serena durante esa parte del discurso. Cuando ella hace mención a esa persona importante Bo vuelve su mirada a Nadia quien sonreía, pero Lauren se había dirigido a ella durante ese comentario, pero según Bo se trataba de Nadia.

- _"Esta vacuna fue diseñaba con la esperanza no solo de salvar vidas sino además de darle una segunda oportunidad a personas con heridas mortales, la combinación de sustancias que generalmente nosotros mismo producimos pero no nos damos cuenta de tal proceso, el método regenerativo del cuerpo humano requiere de un conjunto de acciones coordinadas de diferentes hormonas y células hacen que la recuperación de una herida sea cauterizada en un tiempo record" seguía explicando Lauren_

La forma geek en la que ella se expresaba había hecho ruborizar a Bo, le encantaba cuando se ponía en modo geek, eso la hacía no solo excitarse sino además sentirse orgullosa de la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Lauren siguió dando la charla y explicando los métodos de aplicación, y tiempos en que actuaba la vacuna, los periodistas tomaban notas rápidamente y las cámaras la enfocaban. Desde lejos su boca le había resultado totalmente tentadora a Bo, ese brillo en sus labios la hicieron recordar los suave que eran sus besos y el sabor de su saliva.

Al terminar de dar su discurso todo el salón se puso de pie y aplaudió el sonido de las palmas chocando era ensordecedor, pero eran además era la evidencia del apoyo que estaba recibiendo de todos los medios de comunicación. Al igual que todos Bo aplaudió fuertemente y sonrió ella también sentía una felicidad de ver a Lauren ser admirada y apoyada por todas esas personas. La conferencia de prensa había acabado y el Dr. Stephen dio un agradecimiento más para finalizar el evento, Aunque Lauren ya había terminado su discurso, camarógrafos y fotógrafos hicieron fila para poder obtener algunas fotografías y entrevistas individuales para los diferentes medios de comunicación, Bo podía notar lo abrumada que Lauren se sentía al tener tantas personas a su alrededor, el aura de Lauren de una luz muy tenue. Ella se mantuvo al final del salón, había topado con mucha suerte porque ni Nadia ni Lauren se habían percatado de su presencia.

Después de unos 40 minutos aproximadamente Lauren se pudo escapar de todos los periodistas, Bo todavía estaba fija en ella, no la había perdido de vista ni un solo segundo, cuando por fin pudo ver a Lauren completamente, sus ojos se dilataron, Bo nunca la había visto en vestido, y al verla elegantemente vestida y maquillada una gran sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro. Las piernas largas y tonificadas de Lauren hicieron que Bo recordara la noche en que estuvieron juntas. Todos los presentes pasaron a otra de las salas donde había un pequeño banquete, Lauren se había trasladado con el Dr. Stephen y su novia. Bo todavía no había notado ningún indicio de caricias entre Nadia y Lauren, lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco confiada de su temperamento.

Al pasar a la otra habitación Bo debía ser más precavida ya que la cantidad de personas presentes había disminuido prácticamente a la mitad. Así que mientras Lauren tenía una conversación con su novia y con su jefe del Hospital, Bo había buscado una copa de champagne, sabía que el alcohol podía relajarla un poco, Bo simplemente se quedó en una de las esquinas del salón, viendo a Lauren desde lejos, esa era su plan inicial verla de lejos y luego marcharse, pero desde el primer momento que sus ojos se posaron en Lauren era difícil retirarse del salón, ella sentía muchas ganas d acercarse y abrazar la fuertemente y decirle que ya había regresado, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas ahora, ella la había prácticamente abandonado y dejado sin explicación alguna, así que no culpaba a Lauren por haber avanzado con su vida.

Las expresiones y gestos de Lauren eran como pequeñas descargar eléctrica dentro del cuerpo de Bo, la forma en que sonreía o ponía el cabello detrás de su oreja, como movía sus manos explicando algo durante la conversación o como sus labios presionaban la copa en la que bebía, eran detalles que Bo notaba desde lejos.

Cuando el Dr. Stephen se alejó Nadia y Lauren quedaron solas lo que hico que Bo respirara profundamente. Las dos sonreían una a la otra y hablaban tranquilamente, la respiración de Bo empezaba acelerarse no por nervios sino por la impotencia de no poder acercarse y más aún porque Nadia estaba ahí, al ver a Nadia tomar la mano de Lauren y enlazarla con la de ella desató la furia dentro de Bo, aunque el aura de Lauren era opaca y no brillaba mucho Bo no resistía las ganas de quitar las mano de Nadia encima de ella.

Lauren que no quería ser descotes por lo que mantuvo su mano junto a la de Nadia, ella no se sentía muy cómoda, pero se sentía que se lo debía al menos por lo bien que se había comportado en ella todo ese tiempo.

- _"Lo hiciste genial Lau… como toda una profesional ante las cámaras", dice Nadia_

- _"Gracias, espero que nadie haya notado lo nerviosa que estaba", dice Lauren riendo un poco._

- _"Solo alguien que te conozca realmente sabe tus manías cuando estas nerviosa", expresa Nadia_

- _"Ni yo todavía puedo distinguirlas", dice Nadia_

Lauren solo sonríe, por un momento Nadia se acerca a ella y la besa en la mejilla durante más tiempo del normal. Al terminar el beso Nadia le dice

- _"Te ves hermosa hoy, y es un honor para mí estar aquí contigo", _

En ese preciso momento Bo hizo un movimiento su cuerpo inconscientemente lleno de celos empezó a caminar hacia Lauren, se podía notar su mandíbula apretada y en sus ojos un destello azul, mientras caminaba y más se acercaba un mesero obstruyó su camino, ofreciéndole otra copa de champagne, lo cual la hizo reaccionar. Ella tomó otra copa y desvió su camino, había llegado muy cerca de Lauren sin que ella la notara, en ese momento el aroma de la rubia invadió el cuerpo de Bo, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y alejarse.

Los minutos transcurrían y Bo todavía permanecía en la sala, había momento en los que Lauren parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud, y su mirada se desviaba de Nadia para buscar algo. Bo solo se ponía de espaldas, hubo en uno de esos momentos de búsqueda de Lauren que la mirada se postró en la espalda de una chica de vestido purpura que estaba en el salón. Aunque no sabía que era Bo, su instinto la había encontrado dentro de la multitud, pero ella trataba de no prestar atención y seguía conversando con Nadia.

- _"Lau… en un momento regreso, iré al tocador", dice Nadia mientras _

- _"Está bien", dice Lauren_

Bo ve a Nadia alejarse y eso la hace tranquilizarse un poco, cuando Nadia había desparecido completamente de la sala para entrar al baño, Bo ve como Lauren hace un pequeño recorrido por la habitación y entra a una puerta que da a uno de los balcones del edificio. Bo la sigue con la mirada, al verla desaparecer tras una cortina que ella deja su copa de champagne en una de las mesas y se va directamente al balcón, su corazón acelerado hace que su garganta se seque de inmediato y sus pestañas parpadeen más de lo normal, cuando está a solo un paso de cruzar la cortina ella se detiene y toma una respiración profunda antes de atravesarla.

Cuando cruza la cortina cuidadosa y silenciosamente la vista es hermosa, Lauren estaba de pie apoyada a la baranda del balcón, la luz del día hacía resaltar el brillo de su cabello e iluminaba su rostro, Bo caminó lentamente y se posicionó detrás de ella, el olor la estaba matando, Bo había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse al margen pero su corazón y cuerpo ahora seguían otros comandos, por un momento Bo quiso tocarla y tomarla por su hombro para darle media vuelta y al fin tenerla frente a ella, pero cuando alzó la mano para hacerlo se retractó inmediatamente.

- _"Pensé que nunca te atreverías a saludarme", exclama Lauren_

La expresión de Lauren desconcertó a Bo. Haciéndola retroceder un poco.

- _"Noté tu presencia desde que entraste a la sala de conferencia", dice Lauren soltando una respiración._

Bo todavía estaba sin habla y algo confundida

- "_Sí… Bo, sé que eres tú, pero no sé qué haces aquí", dice Lauren un poco seca_

Bo ahora se coloca a la par de Lauren mientras ella sigue mirando hacia la ciudad.

- _"Hola", dice Bo un poco asustada y tímidamente _

- _"Parece que has vuelto", dice Lauren ahora dándose la vuelta para verla._

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, en el momento en que Lauren ve los ojos color chocolates de Bo grandes y muy expresivos, su corazón le grita que la tome y la bese, pero ella desvía su mirada y suspira.

Nadia había salido del baño ya y se dirigía a la sala a buscar a Lauren, al percatarse de que no estaba por ningún lago, ella la llama al celular el cual estaba apagado. Mientras ella recorre la sala, Bo y Lauren todavía estaban en el balcón con sus emociones al límite.

**HOLA!, Que tal un gusto saludarlos, han sido días duros, pero aquí les dejo un capítulo más espero que lo disfruten. **


	26. Capítulo 26

- _"Regrese la tarde de ayer", dice Bo respirando pesadamente_

- _"WOW!, supongo que tendrás una razón muy importante para regresar", expresa Lauren_

Aunque quería decirle que esa razón era ella, Bo se quedó callada

- _"Te ha sentado bien este tiempo, eres toda una celebridad", dice Bo tratando de ser graciosa ante el momento de tensión entre ellas_

- _"Eso es lo que dice Kenzi", dice Lauren sonriendo un poco_

Las dos estaban a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, y el espacio del balcón tampoco ayudaba mucho ya que era algo pequeño. El brillo en el aura de Lauren se había magnificado ahora irradiaba una luz tan brillante que Bo no podía dejar de percibir.

- "_Te felicito por este gran logro… es algo trascendental Lauren", dice Bo tímidamente_

- _"Gracias… " responde Lauren seriamente_

- _"Debo irme Nadia debe estarme buscando", dice Lauren mientras hace un movimiento para salir, pero antes Bo se interpone_

- _"Espera Lauren por favor… yo solo quiero decirte que lo siento, siento haberme ido. Haberme alejado, me acobardé…", dice Bo ahora enfrente de Lauren y a centímetros de ella._

La mirada de Lauren ahora cae en los labios de Bo mientras ella habla, el deseo crecía dentro de ella y sabía que no iba a poder contenerse.

- _"No tienes que darme ninguna explicación Bo… tuviste tus razones y ahora yo tengo las mías, perdona pero mi novia debe estar esperando por mí", dice Lauren con un poco de rabia en sus palabras_

Lauren pasa a la par de Bo, rozando su hombro y saliendo del balcón.

- _"Si Lauren, si tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, debo decirte que estoy aquí de vuelta por ti", dice Bo pero esta vez sus palabras solo hicieron eco en sus oídos, porque Lauren ya había salido del balcón._

Al salir del balcón Lauren vuelve a respirar, es como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo hablando con Bo. Al ver a Nadia en una de las mesas ella se va directamente hacia donde está.

- _"Hey… donde estabas… pensé que había decidido salir corriendo a última hora" dice Nadia sonriendo._

- _"No… solo salí a tomar un poco de aire", dice Lauren ocultándole lo que acababa de acontecer._

Bo se había quedado unos minutos más en el bacón tratando de recuperarse de todas las emociones que su cuerpo había experimentado por tener a Lauren frente a ella y no poder decirle lo que realmente sentía. Al salir del balcón ella localiza a Lauren que ahora está a la par de su novia, pero esta vez Bo notaba que Lauren estaba siendo más cariñosa con Nadia, era como si tratará de darle más celos de los que ya sentía. Lauren no pudo resistirlo y antes de que Nadia pudiera sentirlo venir ella la beso en los labios apasionadamente. La reacción de Bo fue inmediata al ver a Lauren, ella se abre camino entre las personas y sale furiosa del lugar, choca con uno de los meseros y hace que la bandera con unas cuantas copas de champagne caigan al suelo, llamando la atención de las personas de la sala. Lauren se percata de lo sucedido, y se aleja de Nadia.

Bo salió del edificio como una fiera, quería golpear a alguien, tenía mucha fuerza contenida en su cuerpo, como pudo encontró su cámara, se subió en el y salió a toda velocidad del parqueo del edificio, Lauren que todavía estaba en la sala viendo como otros camareros ayudaban a recoger las copas de suelo, sintió un vacío en su interior, aunque ella había visto a Bo desde el momento en que entró a la sala de conferencia, y aunque ella había hecho todo para que Bo no se diera cuenta de que ella ya había notado su presencia, tenerla cerca en el balcón, escuchar sus palabras y ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la habían hecho sentir otra vez como en las nubes, pero Lauren no debía flaquear, el día en que Bo la dejó era un golpe que todavía estaba tratando de asimilar.

Nadia por otro lado había quedado asombrada por la forma en la que Lauren la había besado, nunca antes lo había hecho así, pero la única razón por la que había besado era únicamente para darle celos a Bo, pero eso Nadia no lo sabía ni lo sospechaba.

El banquete estaba llegando a su final y Lauren se despedía de las personas, las felicitaciones todavía iban y venían, mientras ella estrechaba manos y seguía recibiendo elogios, su mente divagaba en cierto vestido purpura que una bella mujer hoy en la conferencia, un sentimiento dentro de su cuerpo casi que la impulsaba a dejar todo y correr a buscar a Bo, pero esta vez no sería tan fácil, aunque eso significara tener que sufrir un poco al verla.

Las luces en la crack house están encendidas, la noche había caído y Kenzi y Hale estaban viendo televisión, cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse al mismo tiempo con mucha fuerza, mientras Bo entra tambaleándose y con una botella de tequila en su mano derecha, al verla en ese estado Kenzi salta del sillón mientras toma a Bo y la apoya contra su hombro y le dice a Hale que la ayude a llevarla a su habitación

- _"Yo…yo estoy bien…", dice Bo totalmente ebria_

- _"Vamos Bo-Bo, te llevaremos a tu habitación", dice Kenzi_

- _"No… no… no…. vamos a celebrar… vamos a brindar por el gran logro de la Dra. Lewis", dice Bo tratando de caminar_

- _"Te lo dije, te dije que esto no era una buena idea", menciona Kenzi mientras empieza a subir las escaleras con Bo y Hale_

- _"Ella es la mejor Kenz, si la hubieras visto en su precioso vestido…" dice Bo suspirando un poco_

- _"Bo… debiste haberte quedado en casa", exclama Kenzi, mientras abre la puerta de la habitación de Bo._

Mientras ella y Hale ponen a Bo en la cama y quitan la botella de su mano, Hale hace su salida de la habitación.

- _"Creo que debo irme", dice Hale_

- _"Gracias por ayudarme", exclama Kenzi mientras se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla_

- _"Ella mañana odiara el tequila… " dice Hale riendo un poco_

- _"Ella mañana odiará todo lo que esté a su alrededor" responde Kenzi, mientras be a su amiga tendida en la cama tratando de quitarse los tacones sin éxito._

- _No vemos pronto Lil' Mama" dice Hale saliendo definitivamente de la habitación_

En ese momento Kenzi se acerca a su amiga y la ayuda a quitarse las botas y además a despojarse de su ropa.

- _"Que pasó Bo?", dice Kenzi mientras quita sus zapatos_

- _"Nada Kenz", exclama Bo mientras deja salir un suspiro y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas_

- _"Ok… ahora lo entiendo "Nada" significa llegar a casa con una botella de tequila casi vacía, indicando que tu cuerpo la ha absorbido casi toda y además tener una expresión de tristeza en el rostro… ahora si todo tiene sentido" exclama Kenzi._

Bo simplemente saca una respiración pesada de su pecho y se sienta reclinada sobre el respaldar de la cama.

- _"La vi Kenz, y ella supo que yo estuve ahí", dice Bo con voz baja_

- _"Qué!, Lauren te vio?... Bo te dije que te mantuvieras al margen", dice Kenzi mirando a su amiga_

- _"Lo sé Kenz, pero ella… ella es tan irresistible para mí", dice Bo _

- _"Dios Bo… y que pasó? y solo por verla vienes a casa en este estado", exclama Kenzi_

- _"No… nosotras hablamos durante unos minutos, pero ella es siempre tan… arggg!. Dios ella es tan terca y no me dejó explicarle nada", dice Bo _

- _"Bo… Lauren trató de cambiar cuando te fuiste, no creerías que ella iba a esperarte con los brazos abiertos cuando volvieras", dice Kenzi tratando de ser razonable con Bo_

- _"No… sé que no, pero porque tenía que besarla de esa forma, porque frente a mí", dice Bo mientras una lagrima corre por su mejilla_

- _"Mmmm ahora entiendo…porque apareces en casa de esta forma", dice Kenzi acercándose a abrazar a Bo._

- _"Kenz, yo la amo… sí sé que nunca pensé que diría esto pero yo amo a Lauren, ella es todo lo que quiero, ella…", dice Bo quedándose dormida en los brazos de su amiga._

- _"Desearía tener mi teléfono celular cerca para grabarte mientras dices eso, sé que mañana volverás a esconder ese sentimiento detrás de una fría y fuerte Bo", dice Kenzi se acurruca a la par de su amiga._

Antes de que Nadia pudiera ingresar al departamento de Lauren, está la detiene en la puerta y le dice que es mejor que se vaya a casa, que por ahora solo quiere descansar, Nadia había tenido una idea todo el camino, pensaba que tal vez esa noche ella y Lauren al fin pasarían la noche juntas y más aún con el beso que recibió hoy, pero dentro de los planes de Lauren no estaba eso, ella solo quería llegar a casa y sentarse a analizar todos esos sentimientos que Bo hoy había hecho reaparecer dentro de ella. Cuando Lauren la detuvo en la puerta Nadia se desconcertó un poco pero no opuso resistencia, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, ya que Lauren había esquivado uno que iba directamente a su boca. _"Buenas noches Nadia, nos veremos el lunes" _termina diciendo Lauren mientras cierra la puerta.

Las luces de su apartamento eran tenues, mientras se hizo camino hacia su habitación su apagando una por una, Lauren se sienta sobre su cama y se despoja de sus zapatos de tacón, "_Que se cree_", dice Lauren algo alterada mientras se levanta y va hasta su baño a quitarse el maquillaje _"que quería, de todos modos… ella fue la que desapareció_", dice Lauren mientras se mira en el espejo. _"Sí ella cree que las cosas serán como antes, está equivocada_", dice Lauren mientras frunce el entrecejo y abre el tubo para lavar sus dientes.

Cuando su reflejo vuelve a estar frente al espejo, un recuerdo bloquea su mente y se ve a ella misma tocando sus labios, el recuerdo de los besos de Bo, y ver su boca hoy la había hecho desconcentrarse totalmente, el efecto que tenía Bo en su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca era inevitable, era como gravitar y al mismo tiempo entrar en calor. Su recuerdo se desvanece al recordar lo que había pasado hoy, cuando Bo salió casi que corriendo del salón del banquete. Lauren apaga la luz y sale del baño, para dirigirse a su cama, antes de entrar en ella, Lauren se dirige a una de las mesas dentro de su habitación, abre una de las gavetas y saca una especia de capsula de aluminio, al abrirla un humo se asoma, ella introduce sus dedos para sacar una jeringa con un líquido dentro de ella, la mira por unos segundos mientras suspira. De la misma forma en que los abrió así lo volvió a cerrar con la jeringa dentro y lo guardo en la gaveta.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche y Lauren se coloca en su cama, con un libro en la mano y una lámpara encendida, ella empieza a leer pero no puede concentrarse, ahora que Bo estaba de vuelta tenía que arreglárselas para poder contenerse cada vez que la tuviera cerca, era una prueba difícil pero Bo había roto su corazón y no quería volver a sufrir, no de la misma manera. Ella pone su libro en la mesa que está a la par de su cama y se acurruca cerrando sus ojos tratando de dormir.

Eran casi las 2 de la tarde y Bo apenas estaba mostrando signos de vida, mientras Kenzi estaba sentada en una silla frente a su amiga comiendo un helado y mirándola fijamente. Bo empieza abrir lentamente sus ojos y los vuelve a cerrar inmediatamente al sentir a luz.

- _"Wake up Bo-Bo", dice su amiga riendo un poco_

- _"Déjame sola… mi cabeza va explotar", dice Bo con un gesto de malestar en su rosro_

- _"Wake up Bo-Bo", vuelve a repetir Kenzi mientras esta vez introduce su helado en la oreja de Bo para hacerla reaccionar_

- _"Aléjate de mí… Mmmm…..Mmmmm", dice Bo moviéndose en la cama, mientras Kenzi solo sonríe al verla_

- _"Bo despierta Lauren está aquí", dice Kenzi poniéndose de pie_

- _"QUÉ!... don… donde está ella?", dice Bo suspendiéndose de la cama_

- _"Ella probablemente debe estar en su departamento, pero esta es la única forma de que te pusieras en pie de una vez por todas y me lleves a comer algo…. Me muero de hambre" dice Kenzi caminando fuera de la habitación._

- _"Voy a matarte… " dice Bo mientras cae nuevamente de espaldas sobre la cama_

- _"No… tú vas amarme, let's go Bo-Bo, mueve ese trasero" grita Kenzi desde las escaleras_

Bo respira profundo y se levanta de la cama.

- _"Dios, he sido atropellada por un camión", dice Bo mientras se abre paso hacia su baño_

Cuando se mira en el espejo ella todavía puede ver rastro de su maquillaje y las lágrimas aún dibujadas en sus mejillas. "Lauren…" dice ella en un suspiro. Se desprende de lo que todavía queda de su ropa y entra a su tina para un baño de agua fría, tal vez eso la haga sentir mejor.

Al bajar las escaleras Kenzi estaba esperándola con las llaves en su mano.

- _"Apúrate Bo, o empezaré a comerme todo lo que este en mi camino… y lo digo enserio", dice Kenzi_

Bo y Kenzi al fin salen de la casa.

- _"Sabías que una buena comida después de una noche de copa o sexo es como recargar a todo tu organismo?" dice Kenzi mientras leer el periódico_

Por un momento el recuerdo del desayuno con Lauren se hizo presente, recuerda como después de sus primera y única noche juntas hasta el momento, Lauren había mencionado que una buena comida con carbohidratos las haría recuperar fuerzas.

- _"Yo solo necesito un par de aspirinas", responde Bo_

El vehículo de Bo continuó hasta llegar a uno de esos lugares donde las hamburguesas grasosas y con tocino son la sensación del momento, las dos comieron ahí y disfrutaron del resto de la tarde juntas.

El domingo para Lauren había sido una mezcla de recuerdos y resentimientos, aunque ella intentó un par de veces marcar el número de Kenzi, su ira salía y ponía su teléfono lejos de ella. Kenzi se había convertido en alguien importante para Lauren, pero sabía que ahora que Bo había vuelto su tiempo sería muy limitado. Así que ella se centró en sus quehaceres y trató sacar a Bo de su cabeza.

Por un momento su teléfono suena y ella corre, con la esperanza de que sea Kenzi o Bo la que este llamando, pero al agarrar el teléfono se percata de que era su madre la que llamaba.

- _"Hola mamá", contesta Lauren_

- _"Hola querida, cómo te encuentras?", pregunta su mamá_

- _"Estoy bien mamá, y tú y papá cómo están?", responde y pregunta Lauren_

- _"Estamos bien hija, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, ayer pudimos ver las entrevistas que te hicieron, tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti", responde Katherine_

- _"Gracias mamá, todo era caótico pero todo salió bien", dice Lauren _

- _"Y dime cómo te sientes?", pregunta su madre_

Ella sabía que su madre notaría de inmediato si algo le pasaba.

- "_Estas cosas son pasajeras mamá, mañana habrá otra noticia nueva que acapare la atención de todos" explica Lauren_

- _"Lauren… no hablo de tu repentino brinco a la fama, habló de ti hija, cómo te sientes tú?", pregunta su madre_

- _"Estoy bien", responde Lauren suavemente tratando de evitar que su madre note algo_

- _"Lauren… que pasa cariño… sabes que tu madre te conoce mejor que tu misma, dime que pasa", dice Katherine alentando a su hija_

- _"Nada mamá… es solo que… bueno… ella volvió… Bo está de regreso en la ciudad", dice Lauren_

- _"La chica que conociste en el bar?", pregunta su madre_

- _"Sí ella", responde Lauren_

Cuando Bo se fue, Lauren tuvo la confianza de decirle a su madre lo que había sucedido con Bo, todo excepto que ella era fae, pero Lauren había desahogado todos sus sentimientos hacia Bo, con su madre. Curiosamente Katherine todavía no conocía a Bo, pero por la forma en como Lauren se expresaba de ella, Bo representaba ese amor que toda madre espera para sus hijos, y por alguna razón su criterio sobre Bo era positivo.

- _"Oh… cariño, y tú has hablado con ella?", pregunta Katherine_

- _"Sí, ayer durante el banquete crucé unas palabras con ella, pero estaba muy enojada mamá, ella trató de explicar algo pero no la dejé terminar", dice Bo suspirando por el teléfono._

- _"Corazón debes determinar qué es lo que quieres, si la quieres fuera de tu vida o si aceptas una explicación y posible disculpa y sigues con tu vida adelante", dice su madre sabiamente._

- _"No lo sé mamá, por un lado la quiero de vuelta en mi vida, es lo que siempre he querido desde que la conocí, pero por otro no quiero salir lastimada otra vez", responde Lauren_

- _"Escucha hija el único consejo que puedo darte es que sigas lo que te dicta tu corazón y no te detengas", exclama su madre_

La mayoría de las ocasiones su madre tenía razón, pero esta vez ella estaba todavía dolida por lo que Bo le había hecho.

- _"Cariño debo irme, pero mantenme informada sobre cualquier cosa que decidas sabes que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo", dice Katherine suavemente_

- _"Gracias Mamá, nos hablamos luego", termina diciendo Lauren_

Las palabras de su madre la hicieron sentirse un poco mejor y terminar su día sin complicaciones.

Lunes por la mañana Lauren ya estaba en sus habituales rondas con su bata blanca impecable, cuando siente unas manos detrás de su espalda tirándola en un pequeño abrazo.

- "Buenos días cariño", dice Nadia cerca de su oído

Lauren instintivamente de suelta del abrazo y se da media vuelta sin resultar grosera con Nadia.

- _"Nadia… hey… hola… no deberías hacer eso aquí… estoy en mi trabajo", dice Lauren tratando de explicar por qué se soltó del abrazo._

- _"Lo siento… pensé que te gustaría", dice Nadia un poco avergonzada._

- _"Tú solo me asustaste… " responde Lauren_

- _"Bueno solo pasé a saludar… pero ya me iba", responde Nadia_

- _"Gracias por pasar a saludar, nos veremos más tarde", responde Lauren_

- _"Nos vemos… " responde Nadia brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a Lauren_

Lauren solo respira profundo y continua su camino, Nadia se había convertido en algo pegajosa después del beso de ayer, así que Lauren ahora también tenía que lidiar con eso.

La semana empezaba para Kenzi y Bo, las dos chicas todavía estaban en pijama sentadas frente al televisor comiendo cereal. Bo ya se había recuperado de su resaca y todo parecía normal, pero en su interior Lauren no la había dejado ni un solo segundo y así fue durante todo el resto de la semana. Bo recuperó su trabajo en el Dal y se había tratado de mantener ocupada al igual que Lauren sumergida en su trabajo, había pasado prácticamente una semana desde que las dos chicas se habían visto.

Durante la semana existieron ocasiones en que Bo pasaba con su vehículo frente al departamento de con la ilusión de poder verla y por otro lado Lauren había llamado un par de veces a Kenzi, no solo para saludar a su amiga sino para ver qué posibilidad había de escuchar a Bo al fondo de la conversación o de que a Kenzi se le escapara decir algo sobre ella, pero resultó imposible. Las ansias y ganas de verse las estaban matando a las dos. Así que el viernes llegó y Lauren suspiró al sentir que la fin tendría un poco de descanso.

Lauren había quedado con Nadia para salir el viernes, así que cuando estaba en su departamento el timbre de su puerta sonó, ella se acercó abrir y vio a Nadia esperándola. _"Nos vamos_", dice ella. _"Sí"_, responde Lauren. Nadia todavía no sabía nada acerca del regreso de Bo por lo que decidió llevar a Lauren por un par de cervezas al Dal, cuando Lauren ve a Nadia aparcar el auto cerca de la entrada del Dal, su corazón se agita.

- _"Que hacemos aquí?", dice Lauren _

- _"Pensé que podíamos tomar algo aquí", responde Nadia un poco desconcertada por la pregunta de Lauren._

Lauren sabía que no podía delatarse ante Nadia.

- _"Sí… me parece una buena idea", dice Lauren soltando su cinturón y bajándose del vehículo._

Las dos chicas entran al Dal, Nadia había tratado de tomar la mano de Lauren, pero ella se soltó antes de entrar con la excusa de arreglar su cabello detrás de la oreja. Al entra en el sitio estaba repleto de faes, eso Nadia no lo sabía, pero Lauren había podido estudiar un poco sobre las especies que frecuentaban el Dal, Trick le había tomado confianza y le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre el mundo fae. Lauren toma una respiración profunda y entra al Dal.

A pesar que Lauren no tenía noticias de Bo después de verla en el banquete sabía que era muy probable que ella regresara al Dal, Nadia ingresa y le hace señas a Lauren indicándole que ha visto una mesa sola, cuando Nadia se mueve hacia la mesa, Lauren se queda de pie inspeccionando toda el área, pero no encuentra rastro de Bo. Siente un alivio inmediato y empieza a caminar, cuando da un par de pasos hacia adelante su cuerpo se detienen bruscamente al chocar con una de las meseras, cuando mira al frente ve a Bo a centímetros de ella, su boca se abre un poco y suelta una pequeña respiración.

- _"BO!...", dice Lauren abrumada totalmente al tener a Bo ahí frente a ella_

Los ojos de Bo están pegados a la boca de Lauren y en un movimiento rápido ella toma su mano, Lauren podía sentir el pulso acelerado en la mano de Bo.

- _"Yo…. yo…. lo..sie…. lo siento, solo me dirigía a mi mesa", dice Lauren tartamudeando un poco._

Bo sonríe un poco y sostiene la mano de Lauren aún en la suya, el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Bo hace que Lauren trague saliva y suelte un suspiro. Bo gira su cara para ver a Nadia sentada en una de las mesas, ella suelta la mano de Lauren y tensa su mandíbula.

- _"Podrías quitarte de mi camino", dice Bo fríamente_

Lauren la mira a los ojos, que ahora ya no la miran a ella, sino que ven hacia otro punto evitando el contacto visual.

- _"Clar… claro", dice Lauren algo nerviosa_

Lauren se hace a un lado y le da paso a Bo, sus hombros chocan un poco y escucha a Bo soltar una respiración pesada. Nadia se levanta de la silla y levanta su mano indicando a Lauren donde está. Ella solo empieza a caminar hacia Nadia sin volver a ver a donde se dirige Bo. Al sentarse en la silla Lauren todavía no se recupera de la cercanía de Bo y decide ir al baño, no sin antes indicarle a Nadia que le pida una cerveza fría.

Cuando Lauren entra al baño ella pone un poco de agua en su rostro tratando de reaccionar y enfriarse, de pronto escucha un ruido que viene de una de las cabinas del baño, y seguidamente se abre la puerta para ver salir a dos chicas riéndose y acomodando sus faldas, durante unos segundo ella tuvo miedo, miedo de ver salir a Bo por esa puerta. Pero sus miedos se desvanecieron cuando al cerrar el tubo ella se levanta y se ve en el espejo para ver el reflejo de Bo detrás de ella.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis amigos espectaculares que leen mi historia. sé que los he tenido a la espera, pero les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten. Saludos desde Costa Rica**


	27. Capítulo 27

El estallido en el corazón de Lauren, la hizo olvidarse de cerrar la llave del agua mientras veía a Bo acercarse a otro de los tubos a la par de donde estaba ella. Cuando reacciona de la impresión ella cierra el tubo y toma una toalla para secar las gotas en su rostro, el silencio y la tensión entre ambas era incómodo. Bo termina de lavar sus manos y toma una de las toallas de papel, el reflejo de ambas en el espejo una a la par de la otra las hacía suspirar, cuando Lauren veía a Bo y ésta le devolvía la mirada ella inmediatamente la aparta. Era un juego de miradas entre ellas.

Cuando Lauren deposita la toalla en el basurero y se da vuelta para salir del baño, Bo se interpone en su camino, ahora que están una frente a la otra es imposible evitar sus miradas una en la otra. La respiración de Lauren se corta y ella trata de evadir a Bo, cuando siente que una mano se aferra a su muñeca.

- _"Lauren", dice Bo con suavidad_

Con el roce de piel Lauren sede y se queda de pie, todavía cerca de Bo.

- _"Por favor, déjame explicarte…", exclama Bo frente a Lauren_

- _"Bo… creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar", dice Lauren tratando de ser fría_

- _"Lauren… sé que hice mal en huir y no afrontar las cosas, sé que fui una cobarde…pero…", explica Bo_

- _"Bo… escucha tu elegiste el camino fácil, huir, durante todo el tiempo que estuviste ausente, quise salir y buscarte, pero entendí que no querías ser encontrada" dice Lauren con sus ojos vidriosos y con respiración pesada._

- _"Lo sé… Lo sé, pero ahora he regresado y quiero decirte que si hui fue porque no quería hacerte daño, el día en que te vi caer al suelo después de besarte, mi mundo se derrumbó, todo lo que temía se hizo realidad", dice Bo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro._

De pronto un par de chicas entran al baño y rompen el momento, Bo suelta la mano de Lauren y ella se recoge el cabello de una manera nerviosa, una de las chicas entra a una de las cabinas del baño, mientras la otra empieza a lavarse las manos. Bo Y Lauren ahora estaban en silencio, con un impulso Bo toma la mano de Lauren y abre una de las cabinas y la hace entran con ella. El espacio es sumamente reducido y las hace estar más cerca una de la otra.

- _"Bo!, qué haces?", dice Lauren tratando de salir del lugar_

- _"Lauren… por favor espera, lo único que quiero es hablar contigo explicarte mis motivos", dice Bo algo agitada._

- _"Bo, por favor déjame salir de aquí, Nadia puede aparecer en cualquier momento, ya he tardado mucho y ella va empezar a sospechar", dice Lauren a tan solo unos pasos de Bo._

- _"Nadia!... Nadia!,… ella se puede ir al carajo… Lauren por favor escúchame…" dice Bo casi gritando mientras toma el rostro de Lauren en sus manos y pone su frente en la de Lauren._

Ahora Lauren podía sentir la respiración de Bo en sus labios, eso la hace sentir como sus piernas flaquean y su respiración es pesada.

- _"Cuando te vi caer esa noche, no pude parar de llorar durante días, todavía hoy ante el recuerdo unas cuantas lágrimas aparecen y caen sobre mis mejillas", dice Bo_

- _"Bo…", dice Lauren con respiración pesada y ahora poniendo sus manos en las muñecas de Bo_

- _"Shhhh, sólo déjame terminar", exclama Bo_

- _"Desde el día en que te conocí, entraste a mi vida de una forma única Lauren, te convertiste rápidamente en lo más importante para mí y ver lo que te había hecho… yo… yo simplemente no lo pude soportar…" dice Bo mientras empieza a llorar_

- _"Bo… por favor…", exclama Lauren_

- _"Ser un maldito súcubo ha sido mi cruz… siempre seré un monstruo… ", dice Bo alejándose ahora de Lauren_

- _"Bo… por favor… no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más" dice Lauren ahora tomando a Bo por su rostro._

- _"Lauren… yo…yo…", dice Bo acercándose a Lauren para besarla._

- _"Hey babe… estás ahí adentro… " pregunta Nadia_

Las dos se separan inmediatamente, y escuchan atentas a Nadia acercarse,

- _"Sí… solo dame unos segundo y estaré contigo", responde Lauren desde dentro de la cabina del baño_

- _"Apresúrate tu cerveza ya está servida", exclama Nadia_

Lauren podía ver la pequeña onda azul en los ojos de Bo, era una combinación de sentimientos entre la excitación de estaba con ella ahí, de la acalorada conversación que acababan de tener y de escuchar a Nadia afuera, Lauren sabía que si no salía de ahí pronto Bo no iba a poder contenerse. Cuando escuchan a Nadia salir del baño Bo empieza a respirar lentamente y empieza a calmarse.

- _"Bo… creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar acerca de nosotras", dice Lauren alisando su camiseta._

- _"Entonces…. Que vamos hacer…?", pregunta Bo_

- _"No lo sé Bo… podríamos vernos en otra ocasión y hablar tranquilamente sobre todo", dice Lauren _

- _"Sí, creo que es lo mejor… que te parece este domingo…". Exclama Bo_

- _"Domingo está bien…", dice Lauren_

- _"Ven a verme a mi casa, Kenzi no estará… sino hasta tarde…" responde Bo_

- _"Ok, ahí estaré…" dice Lauren mientras abre la puerta y sale de la cabina del baño._

Bo se queda unos minutos más y pone su cabeza contra la pared y suspira, la sensación de haber quedado de verse con Lauren la hizo tranquilizarse un poco, sabía que tenía que hablar con Trick acerca de eso, ya que le costaba mucho controlarse cada vez que tenía a Lauren cerca.

Lauren salió por fin del baño, y fue a sentarse con Nadia.

- _"Cariño… pensé que algo te pasaba… te sientes bien… te ves pálida y tienen un poco de sudor en la frente._

- _"Estoy bien Nadia…. No es nada", exclama Lauren_

Ella sabía que ese era el efecto de Bo en ella, los nervios la delataban cada vez que la tenía cerca. Bo ya había salido del baño y había continuado con su trabajo, a pesar de que Lauren estaba en el mismo lugar con Nadia, la esperanza de verla el domingo había hecho desparecer los celos que sentía al verla. Bo pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba Lauren en el baño, lo que le hizo pensar que todavía sentía algo por ella.

Un par de horas transcurrieron hasta que Bo por fin se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Nadia con Lauren, fue algo repentino pero sabía que era mejor que Nadia se enterara de una vez por todas que Bo había regresado.

- _"Hola chicas… se les ofrece algo más", pregunta Bo_

Cuando Nadia ve a Bo de pie frente a ella sus ojos verdes se agrandan y vuelve su mirada a Lauren.

- _"Sabías que ella había vuelto", dice Nadia algo alterada_

- _"Nadia… por favor" dice Lauren mientras la mira fijamente_

- _"No Bo… estamos bien así… de hecho ya nos vamos… " dice Lauren_

Nadia se pone de pie y sale del Dal, furiosa.

- _"Ten con esto pagas las bebidas", dice Lauren mientras le entrega el dinero a Bo_

Bo escribe algo en su libreta y arranca la hoja.

- "_Esta es la dirección de mi casa", dice Bo mientras pone el papel en las manos de Lauren_

Lauren sonríe un poco y sale del Dal. Al llegar al auto Nadia está esperándola, ella se sube y pone su cinturón, mientras Nadia empieza a conducir hasta su departamento.

- "_Desde cuando lo sabes?", pregunta Nadia_

- _"Desde la conferencia de prensa", responde Lauren_

- _"Y no tenías planeado decirlo", exclama Nadia_

- _"Sabía que ibas a reaccionar de esta forma, por eso no lo hice", responde Lauren seriamente_

- _"Cómo quieres que reacciones al ver a tu alma gemela de vuelta", dice Nadia con un tono irónico._

- _"Ella no es mi alma gemela… ella es solo Bo…la chica que conocí hace un tiempo atrás", dice Lauren tratando de creer sus propias palabras._

- _"Sí, claro… solo una chica", dice Nadia sacando una respiración de su cuerpo_

Las dos llegan al departamento, Nadia se baja y acompaña a Lauren hasta la puerta, sus celos ya habían disminuido un poco,

- _"Escucha Lauren, lo siento… me comporté como una adolescente", dice Nadia_

- _"Nadia… creo que debemos detenernos un poco… las cosa no están llegando a ningún lugar", dice Lauren tratando de ser lo más honesta posible_

- _"Que quieres decir?", dice Nadia _

- _"Creo que debemos terminar", exclama Lauren respirando pesadamente_

- _"Terminar!", exclama Nadia con ojos vidriosos_

- _"Sé que he intentado ser cariñosa contigo y poner todo de mi parte para intentar tener algo contigo… pero no puedo seguir fingiendo Nadia, por más que lo he intentado, solo siento gratitud por ti durante estos últimos meses", dice Lauren tomando sus manos_

- _"WOW!, vaya que si regreso Bo…", menciona Nadia_

- _"Esto no es por Bo… aun si ella no hubiera regresado yo hubiera decidido lo mismo, tu eres una excelente mujer Nadia, y te mereces a alguien que realmente te ame y se entregue a ti como tú lo hace", expresa Lauren_

- _"Vaya… salí contigo para pasar una linda noche contigo y me voy a casa sin ti…" dice Nadia mientras una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla_

- _"Nadia… tu siempre serás parte de mi vida y puedes seguirlo siendo como amia si estás dispuesta, pero nunca podré quererte como tu esperas", dice Lauren sincerándose _

- _"Lauren… espero que ella realmente te ame…" dice Nadia soltando sus manos de las de Lauren_

- _"Nadia…", dice Lauren mientras la abraza_

- _"Aunque debo de admitir que sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que ella te mira… eso debe ser algo parecido a como expresas su amor inconscientemente", dice Nadia_

- _"Adiós Lauren" , soltándose del abrazo y dejando el departamento de Lauren_

Lauren solo puede suspirar un poco, pero en el fondo sabía que si no lo hacía pronto Nadia sufriría más, cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se sentó en el sofá de su casa, terminar con Nadia, encontrarse con Bo en el Dal y además de quedar con ella para verse el domingo habían agotado todas sus fuerzas. El camino a la cama fue rápido y en cuestión de minutos Lauren estaba profundamente dormida, pero podía verse una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, las palabras que Bo le había dicho en el baño la hicieron sentir miles de mariposas en su estómago y solo recordar lo cerca que estaban una de la otra las hacían revolotear una y otra vez.

En el Dal Bo, se sentía un poco más tranquila, aunque las palabras en el baño salieron de su corazón, ella no pudo decirle a Lauren las más importantes, no pudo decirle que la amaba, porque fue justo cuando Nadia apareció en el baño.

- "_Hey Trick…", dice Bo mientras se acerca a el_

- _"Sí cariño", responde Trick_

- _"Podríamos hablar en privado un momento", exclama Bo_

- _"Paso algo!", dice Trick levantando sus cejas_

- _"No… yo solo quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo" dice Bo sonriendo nerviosamente_

- _"Ven vamos atrás", dice Trick _

Bo lo sigue y se sienta en el sofá

- "_Ok Bo… dime que es lo que pasa", dice Trick sentándose a su lado_

- _"Trick recuerdas que cuando llegué aquí, desconocía todo acerca de mí, no tenía un rumbo y no sabía muy bien las cosas que quería", dice Bo tratando de hacer una introducción_

- _"Sí... lo recuerdo bien", exclama Trick_

- _"Sé que acabo de volver, pero también sé que el tiempo que me fui me sirvió mucho para empezar a determinar las cosas que quiero en mi vida", expresa Bo_

- _"Bo… sé que ser un súcubo no ha sido fácil y además también sé que el motivo de tu huida está estrechamente relacionado con tus sentimientos y además con tus mayores temores", menciona Trick_

- _"Sí… lo sé, mis temores por lastimar a las personas que quiero", dice Bo_

- _"Escucha Bo, sé que piensas que fue tu culpa lo que pasó con Lauren, pero ella nunca lo vio de esa manera, Lauren sabía lo que eras y aun así se quedó a tu lado, ella es una buena chica…" dice Trick_

- _"A eso es lo que me refiero Trick… mi vida siempre ha sido un calvario, pero ya no quiero vivir de esta manera", dice Bo tomando las manos de Trick_

- _"No quiero desperdiciar más mi tiempo… ahora sé lo quiero, quiero quedarme aquí, cuidar de Kenzi, aprender todo de ti, quiero aprender todo sobre mi, y aprender a controlar lo que soy, pero aún más importante quiero a alguien en mi vida, y ese alguien es Lauren, yo la amo Trick_

Los ojos de Trick caen a las manos de Bo, sabía que eso tarde o temprano lo escucharía, él sabía que Lauren nunca podría desaparecer de la vida de Bo, ella era su alma gemela, era su amor eterno, era lo que todos anhelan en la vida: felicidad.

- _"Bo… cariño, ella es humana", dice Trick algo preocupado_

- _"Es por eso que quiero que me ayudes, quiero estar con ella, pero no quiero hacerle daño", expresa Bo_

- _"Nunca te he escuchado con tanto entusiasmo Bo… pero esto requiere de mucho estudio e investigación", menciona Trick_

- _"Haré todo lo que me digas Trick, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de aprender a controlar mi deseo y poder estar cerca de la persona que quiero", dice Bo con ojos llenos de lágrimas_

Trick sabía que era una tarea difícil, pero además sabía que todavía estaba la vacuna de Lauren que podría funcionar, pero probablemente Bo no lo sabía aún. Así que sintió deseo de ayudar a su nieta y de verla feliz después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir.

- _"Ok Bo… pero debemos ser cuidadosos, debemos ir paso a paso, así que por ahora sé precavida por favor._

- _"Sí Trick lo que tú digas", dice Bo dándole un fuerte abrazo_

Trick podía sentir la vibración de felicidad en el cuerpo de Bo, no había duda que el amor es la fuerza más grande que existe y puede hacer cambiar las cosas.

* * *

La mañana del sábado parecía tranquila Lauren había despertado y había salido a comprar una flores para su departamento y algunos comestible. La nieve acumulada en las orillas de la calle refrescaba la mañana. Haber terminado con Nadia la hacía sentir un poco culpable por no poder corresponderle pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir un alivio por no lastimarla más

Lauren nunca había ido a la casa de Bo, ella sabía que estar sola con ella iba a dificultar un poco las cosas, ya que su deseo aumentaba cada vez que la veía, estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez muy nerviosa por saber cómo saldrían las cosas después de que ella y Bo hablaran. Lauren había decidido entregarle a Bo la vacuna que había hecho para ella, no sabía si funcionaría pero al menos ella o había intentado.

La mañana transcurrió rápido para Lauren, el almuerzo no se hizo esperar y pudo relajarse un poco viendo un par de documentales mientras cocinaba.

* * *

Kenzi había encontrado un caso interesante para tratar de resolver, Bo que estaba entusiasmada por la visita de Lauren había accedido ayudar a Kenzi con ese nuevo caso, era uno de esos casos en los que las chicas debían adentrarse en un lugar lejos de la ciudad, un par de chicas habían desaparecido del campus de una de las universidades cerca de la ciudad, la última vez que las habían visto había sido cerca de una de las cavernas en uno de los parches de bosque que habían alrededor de las instalaciones de la Universidad. Por lo que Bo y Kenzi se dieron a la tarea de ir hasta el sitio para tener pistas más frescas.

Cuando llegaron al sitio había cinta de precaución alrededor de la caverna, eso indicaba que Hale y Dyson ya habían pasado por ahí. Pero Kenzi no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que con una pequeña linterna del teléfono celular las dos chicas se adentraron en la caverna. Mientras tratan de buscar pistas Bo puso su mano en una de las paredes, tratando de apoyarse, cuando siente un pequeño pinchazo, lo que la hace reaccionar al instante _"Auchh!_", exclama Bo. _"Que.. que pasa Bo?"_, pregunta Kenzi, "_Nada, solo un insecto que me_ picó", responde ella, "_Creo que mejor deberíamos salir de aq_uí", exclama Kenzi.

Las dos salen del lugar y regresan a su casa, Kenzi hace una llamada a su amigo Hales, para preguntarle algunos detalles mientras iban de regreso, Bo no paraba de rascarse la pequeña protuberancia que se hizo en su mano en el lugar donde el insecto la había picado, al llegar a casa Bo se sintió un poco cansada y mareada, pensaba que había sido la salida, así que llegó a su cama y cayó dormida hasta el día siguiente.

Lauren por otro lado permaneció en su casa, leyó unos cuantos libros y preparó la ropa que se pondría mañana para ir a visitar a Bo, no era una cita o algo por el estilo pero quería verse bien para ella, después de haber dejado todo listo para mañana. Ella tomó una pluma y empezó a hacer una nota, las palabras a veces le resultaban más fácil escritas que dichas y más si se trataba de Bo, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta había escrito toda una página entera tratando de explicarle a Bo que era lo que había dentro de la pequeña capsula de metal que ella le entregaría.

Después de terminar de escribir la nota la puso dentro de un sobre y se dirigió a su cama para tratar de dormir, mañana sería un día que todavía no sabía cómo describirlo pero ella tenía muchas expectativas de poder hablar con Bo y aclarar las cosas entre ellas.

Cuando Kenzi volvió a la casa esa noche, encontró que Bo todavía dormía, así que no quiso molestarla.

* * *

Era domingo ya, y Kenzi había salido de la casa, Hela y ella iría al otro lado de la ciudad a seguir una pista sobre las chicas que habían desaparecido, al parecer las habían visto a las dos en un antro de ambiente en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Antes de salir de la casa dejó una nota a Bo indicándole que lo más probable es que regresaría den horas de la noche. Aunque llegar al sitio en donde habían visto a las chicas no estaba lejos, quería invitar a Hale a tomar algo en horas de la tarde después de realizar la investigación.

Bo estaba despertando, y su vista estaba un poco nublada y el piquete en su mano estaba rojo, cuando ella se levanta de la cama para ir al baño a lavar sus dientes y tomar una ducha ella siente algo en su interior, era como si una oleada de deseo se encendía dentro de ella, sentía unas ganas inmensas de tener sexo, su libido estaba en su máximo apogeo, ella entro a su baño y tomó una ducha caliente, sus manos no aguantaron mucho y dieron rienda suelta a los deseos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, con sus dedos en sus pliegues masajeándolos lentamente, ella gemía y la hacía moverse a un ritmo sincronizado con su mano, hasta el punto de gritar tras obtener un orgasmo mientras se duchaba. Si bien Bo no necesitaba de este tipo de sesiones personalizadas ella hoy se sentía demasiado caliente y excitada como para permanecer quieta.

Al salir de la ducha con sus ojos en un tono azul, ella se pone sus bragas, sostén y su kimono para bajar a desayunar, el deseo no había desaparecido después de su explosión en el baño quería aún más. No se sentía satisfecha y quería buscar a alguien que pudiera satisfacerla realmente.

En el departamento Lauren había estado preparando unos cups cakes de chocolate, hoy se sentía motivado y tenía deseos de preparar algo para llevarle a Kenzi, aunque sabía que ella no estaría en casa con Bo, al menos quería dejarle esos quequitos que tanto le gustaban, la hora de visitar a Bo se acercaba así que quería apresurarse.

Hale y Kenzi había llegado a uno de los bares en el otro extremo de la ciudad, cuando entraron al sitio se acercaron a la barra y le preguntaron al cantinero que si habían visto a las dos chicas que estaban en las fotografías que le mostraron, cuando el cantinero ve las fotografías señala una de las salas privadas del lugar, ellas ,han estado aquí desde hace un par de días, Hale Y Kenzi se dirigen hacía la sala privada para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que las dos chicas estaban en plena acción una encima de la otra

- _"Oh… Wow…", dice Hale mirando a las chicas y uno poco asombrado_

- _"Sí Bo nos hubiera acompañado… se volvería loca", dice Kenzi mirando a las chicas también_

- _"Chicas…. Chicas…. Chicas…, por favor vístanse un poco y vengan con nosotros", dice Hale saliendo algo ruborizado del salón privado_

- _"Pervertido", dice Kenzi riendo un poco cuando ve a Hale nervioso_

Las chicas salen de su estado de lujuria y enfrenta a Hale y Kenzi.

- "_Que quieren?", dice una de las chicas_

- _"Ustedes dos saben que casi la mitad de Toronto están buscándolas y ustedes están aquí comiéndose vivas una a la otra?", dice Kenzi_

Las chicas se miran una a la otra toda desconcertada

- "No sé de qué hablan", responde una

Hale toma una de las manos de las mujeres y ve un pequeño piquete, "_cómo te hiciste esto?",_ pregunta Hale

- _"No lo sé, lo tengo hace un par de días", responde_

- _"Cómo lo conseguiste?", pregunta Hale_

- _"No lo sé… un noche mientras hacíamos un estudio sobre murciélagos en una de las cavernas cerca de la Universidad donde estudiábamos", responde_

- _"Ahora todo tiene sentido", dice Hale _

- _"Qué quieres decir", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"He visto esto antes, es un tipo de parásito fae, que cuando pica a su huésped lo desinhibe y lo hace sexualmente activo. Es como inyectar una combinación de sexo, lujuria y deseo en las personas a las que pica" explica Hale_

- _"Qué insecto más malévolo", dice Kenzi riendo un poco_

- _"Ellas estarán bien, Trick sabe cuál es la cura… solo debemos de llevarlas de regreso a Toronto" expresa Hale_

- _"Mierda!", dice Kenzi al despertar de un recuerdo_

- _"Modera tu boca… y salgamos de aquí", dice Hale_

- _"Hale tenemos que regresar lo antes posible, Bo… Bo ha sido picada por uno de esos parásitos. Ayer nosotras estuvimos en las cavernas y ella sintió un pequeño piquete", dice Kenzi algo alterada_

- _"Tranquila, quizás solo fue otro insecto", expresa Hale tratando de mantener a Kenzi tranquila_

- _"Vámonos", dice Kenzi saliendo del lugar._

Mientras regresaban a Toronto las dos chicas estaban empezando a poner a Hale y Kenzi algo tensos, ellas no habían parado de besarse desde que entraron en el vehículo. Hale condujo lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lauren ya había salido de una ducha rápida y estaba poniéndose sus pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de cuello de color blanca y un bar de botas color café, su pelo estaba suelto con pequeñas ondas que la hacían ver preciosa, su labios ahora tenían un poco de brillo y se consume en una nube de perfume. Estaba lista para ir a casa de Bo, pero antes puso dentro de bolso la pequeña capsula con un poco de hidrógeno líquido en donde contenía a una temperatura especial la vacuna que ella había creado para Bo y la nota que ella había escrito.

En la crack house Bo había estado conteniéndose las ganas por adentrase en ella misma otra vez, de pronto suena su puerta, ella todavía no se había puesto su ropa ordinaria por el contrario solo seguí con su kimono y su ropa interior debajo de él. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos inmediatamente se ponen de color azul brillante.

- "_Dyson!, que gusto me da tenerte aquí", dice Bo mientras toma de su mano y prácticamente lo empuja dentro de la casa_

- _"Bo… solo pasaba para saber de ti", dice Dyson_

Ates de que el vuelva a pronunciar otro palabra Bo se tira encima de él y lo besa, Dyson no se resiste y por el contrario toma a Bo por la cintura y la alza, en la lleva hasta el sofá en donde Bo se posiciona encima de él, los besos se hacen cada vez más fuertes y Bo deja caer su kimono. Y ella empieza alimentarse de Dyson, conforme profundizan los besos una onda azul entra en Bo, de pronto la Kenzi entra a la casa para encontrarse a Bo pegada de la boca de Dyson y prácticamente succionándolo, ella todavía estaba en sus bragas y sostén, solo su kimono había caído al suelo.

- _"Bo!", grita Kenzi_

Bo suelta a Dyson y este simplemente vuelve a ver a Kenzi

- _"Kenz… que… que haces aquí", dice Bo algo desubicada._

- _"Bo… estás infectada… lo que te picó en la caverna es un parásito fae", dice Kenzi_

Bo se mira encima de Dyson y hace una expresión como si estuviera confundida.

- _"Dyson… qué diablos!…" dice Bo al verse sentada encima de él y con sus manos en su rostro._

Antes de que Bo pudiera reaccionar y levantarse la puerta de la entrada suena con un pequeño golpe, "_Hola",_ dice Lauren entrado al ver la puerta abierta, cuando ella llega a la sala su atención se centró en Bo que todavía está sentada a horcadas encima de Dyson y semidesnuda. SU mirada instantáneamente se empaña de lágrimas y ve a Bo verla y levantarse del sillón.

- _"Lauren… permíteme explicarte…" dice Bo mientras toma su kimono del suelo y se dirige hacia donde ella_

Kenzi solo podía ver el rostro de dolor en Lauren y la angustia de Bo tratando de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. La única reacción que Lauren tuvo en ese momento fue sacar la nota que había escrito y la capsula metálica.

- _"Lauren por favor… esto no es lo que parece", dice Bo tomando su rostro y obligándola a que la vea_

- _"Bo… contigo nada es lo que parece ser", dice Lauren mientras sus lágrimas caen al suelo._

Ella pone la capsula y la nota en una de las mesas y sale de la casa llorando. Kenzi va detrás de ella, mientras Bo se queda sola en medio de la sala de la casa, Dyson se acerca detrás de ella y dice

- _"No sabía que ella te amaba", dice Dyson_

- _"Sólo déjame sola", dice Bo mientras empieza a llorar._

Kenzi había salido detrás de Lauren, pero ella no le hablaba, al llegar a su coche Kenzi la detiene,

- _"Lauren… debes escuchar a Bo, esto no es lo que parece… ella no está mintiendo", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Que no es lo que parece Kenzi!, que ella me ha engañado otra vez, y que soy una estúpida al creer que ella realmente me quería", grita Lauren con lágrimas_

- _"No.. Lauren ella te..." dice Kenzi_

- _"Ella nada Kenzi, no trates de defenderla", dice Lauren mientras entra en su vehículo y sale a toda velocidad del lugar._

- _"Ella te ama Lau…", dice Kenzi suspirando mientras ve a Dyson salir de la casa. _

Al entrar a la casa ella encuentra a Bo llorando en el sillón desconsoladamente

- _"Lo he arruinado otra vez Kenz, siempre termino haciéndole daño a la única persona que amo", dice Bo mientras se apoya en su amiga_

- _"Bo… tú no tienes la culpa, estabas bajo los efectos de ese parásito" explica Kenzi_

Bo vuelve a ver el área donde estaba la picadura y había desaparecido, al alimentarse de Dyson los efectos en sus organismos y cuerpo había desaparecido, pero el dolor intenso que ahora sentía en su corazón sabía que no iba a desaparecer pronto, no hasta que tuviera a Lauren de regreso.

* * *

**Lo sé chicos un obstáculo más, el amor a veces duele, pero no hay nada que pueda detener a estas chicas, están destinadas recuérdenlo... aprecio mucho sus mensajes en twitter y los reviews me encantan cada palabra que ustedes me envían, es un motivo para seguir echando mi imaginación a volar y seguir con esta historia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**


	28. Capítulo 28

Bo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que ver a Lauren y explicarlo lo que había sucedido. Ella seco sus lágrimas y subió a su habitación para cambiarse rápidamente e ir al departamento de Lauren

- _"Bo, ella no querrá habar contigo ahora", dice Kenzi mientras ve a su amiga bajar por las escaleras _

- _"Pues me tendrá día y noche tocando a su puerta, hasta que se canse y quiera hablar conmigo", responde Bo poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero negra._

- _"Bo, ella realmente te quiere, no la lastimes más, es mejor que la dejes ir", dice Kenzi_

- _"Sí después de que pueda explicarle ella no quiere nada conmigo la dejaré ir Kenz, antes ella tiene que escucharme", dice Bo tomando las llaves en sus manos_

- _"Buena suerte con eso Bo-Bo, si es lo que tu corazón te indica hacer, ve, ve y no vuelvas sin ella", dice Kenzi mientras abraza a su amiga._

- _"Lo haré Kenz", dice Bo respondiendo el abrazo_

Lauren había llegado a su departamento y las lágrimas no cesaban, las ilusiones que había creado su corazón se destrozaron en cuestión de minutos, tira su bolso en el sofá y se sienta, sentía que Bo la había traicionado, sentía que su mundo se había venido abajo, mientras lloraba subió a su habitación y se cambió, las sábanas eran ahora las únicas que le brindaban un abrazo cómodo, ella se acurruca en su cama y empieza a llorar con más fuerzas, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando su puerta sonó, Lauren no quería levantarse o atender a nadie, pero cuando los golpes fueron más fuerte ella bajó, antes de abrir la puerta ella podía escuchar el llanto al otro lado de la puerta.

- _"Bo… vete a casa", responde Lauren desde adentro de su departamento_

- _"Lauren… por favor… por favor abre la puerta… solo quiero explicarte…", responde Bo al escuchar las palabras de Lauren_

- _"No quiero escucharte, ni verte, vete de mi casa", dice Lauren ahora con un poco de rabia en sus palabras_

- _"No… no me iré hasta que me escuches…", responde Bo_

- _"Vete Bo…", dice Lauren ahora llorando _

- _"Por favor no llores, déjame entrar y abrazarte… por favor Lauren", responde Bo_

- _"Lo sé, sé que soy una tonta, sé que soy la peor de todas, pero por favor al menos déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas", dice Bo_

Esta vez Bo no recibió respuesta, Lauren había subido a su habitación y lloraba mientras seguía escuchando las suplicas de Bo en su puerta. Las horas pasaban y Lauren todavía podía escuchar a Bo sollozar a la par de su puerta, antes de que se diera cuenta Lauren se quedó dormida. Al igual que Bo fuera del departamento de Lauren.

A la mañana siguiente Lauren se había metido al baño y se había alistado para ir al trabajo, mentalmente estaba agotada, el recuerdo de Bo era como todavía doloroso. Decidió tomar café en el Hospital, ella quería ponerse a trabajar de inmediato para tratar de no pensar más en Bo. Tomó su abrigo y bolso para salir del departamento, al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue encontrar a Bo, dormida en un rincón cerca de la puerta, verla ahí hecha un puño la conmovió por completo, quería abrazarla, tomarla entre sus brazos llevarla adentro y besarla sin terminar. Pero debía ser fuerte, mientras ella intentaba salir sin que Bo se despertara, las llaves cayeron al suelo, Bo se suspende y ve a Lauren de pie frente a ella.

Bo se levanta inmediatamente, y le pide que por favor hablen, a lo que Lauren no contestó ni una sola palabra, al inclinarse a tomar las llaves Bo se acerca un poco más, haciendo que el cuerpo de Lauren reaccione antes el calor de Bo. Su aura ahora estaba cegando a Bo, pero eso le encantaba,

- _"Lauren… no me iré de aquí hasta que tu aceptes hablar conmigo", dice Bo _

Lauren simplemente la mira y trate de mantenerse fría ante ella, aunque por dentro se está muriendo de las ganas por decirle de besarla. Mientras Bo sigue con sus súplicas Lauren cierra su departamento y se va dejando a Bo hablando sola. Eso la hace enfurecer ante la terquedad de la rubia y la sigue

- "_Lauren lo que viste ayer… no era algo que yo quería que pasara… yo estaba bajo los efectos…", dice Bo cuando Lauren se da la vuelta y corta su explicación_

- _"Escucha Bo… no quiero ninguna explicación, lo que vi fue más que suficiente para entender que tu…. Bo… solo vete…", dice Lauren mientras se sube a su auto y se va rumbo al Hospital._

Bo se queda inmóvil ante el comentario de Lauren, pero no se da por vencida, ella se queda ahí sentada frente a las escaleras que dan al departamento de Lauren, "_Ella tiene que escucharme…" _se dice Bo a ella misma.

Kenzi que había visto salir a su amiga desde la noche anterior, se preocupa un poco y la llama a tu teléfono celular.

- _Hey Bo-Bo, cómo van las cosas con Hotpants?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"Mal, peor que ayer diría yo… ella no quiere hablar, no quiere explicaciones_", dice Bo con voz angustiada

- _"Sólo dale tiempo Bo… encontrar a la persona que se supone que quieres semidesnuda y sobre un chico… no es algo que se ve todos los días", dice Kenzi tratando de aligerar la tristeza de Bo._

- _"No me iré de aquí hasta que ella quiera hablar conmigo", exclama Bo_

- _"Solo no la presiones Bo… ella sabrá cuando será el tiempo en que se sienta segura para poder hablar", dice Kenzi_

- _"Lo sé… solo espero que sea pronto Kenz", dice Bo_

Kenzi le había pedido a su amiga que por favor tratar de comer algo y que no se convirtiera en esas chicas obsesivas y acosadoras.

Durante todo el día y la tarde Lauren había atendido a un sin número de pacientes y emergencias lo cual le había ayudado a mantener su cabeza ocupada. Bo por otro lado no había querido comer nada solo había ido a su casa a tomar una ducha rápido y volver al departamento de Lauren, ella pensó que si era constante tal vez Lauren se apiadaría de ella y podría perdonarla. Cuando la hora de salida del Hospital había llegado Lauren solo quería llegar a casa a descansar un poco y comer al delicioso para recuperar energías, así que se tomó su carro y se fue directo a su casa, al subir las escaleras de dan a su departamento se encuentra a Bo sentada en el piso con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en la pared.

- _"Que haces todavía aquí", dice Lauren _

- _"Te dije que me quedaría aquí hasta que aceptaras hablar conmigo" responde Bo con vos suave_

- _"Ya te lo dije Bo… no quiero hablar contigo", responde Lauren un poco alterada mientras abre la puerta de su departamento_

- _"Sólo déjame explicar y luego me iré para siempre si quieres", responde Bo_

- _"Deberías abrigarte, parece que vas a pasar muchas noches aquí afuera", responde Lauren mientras entra y cierra la puerta._

Bo simplemente se queda sentada y cruza sus piernas, mientras respira profundamente. Lauren entra al departamento y busca el sillón para sentarse, ella no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá resistirse, pero sabe que debe ser firme, mientras recupera sus fuerza Bo, empieza a llorar donde estaba sentada, por un momento ella reconoció que Lauren no solo era la persona a la que le había hecho daño sin era la persona a quien amaba y eso nunca le había sucedido, enamorarse y perder el corazón por alguien era un territorio nuevo, pero ella quería a Lauren y sabía que debía luchar por ella, aunque eso significara noches de frío, hambre y lágrimas.

Lauren por su parte de había cambiado y se dispuso a cocinar algo para la cena, había decidido hacer una pasta con salsa roja y queso, era una vieja receta que le había enseñado su abuela, y si bien no estaba con buenos ánimos cocinar la haría despejar su mente y hacerla olvidar de que Bo estaba ahí afuera quizás con hambre y frío solo porque ella no quería escucharla.

Los olores de la cocina de Lauren se filtraban por debajo de la puerta, Bo solo había probado la comida de Lauren una sola vez, cuando se quedó a desayunar después de su noche cuando estuvieron juntas. Pero con solo probar ese día, sabía que cada cosa que ella cocinara era extremadamente delicioso. Los olores iban y venían, Bo empezaba a sentir un poco de hambre, pero no quería moverse de donde estaba.

Lauren terminó de preparar la cena y se sirvió un poco de pasta y una copa de vino para luego sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina, cuando iba a tomar el primer bocado su pero su conciencia y corazón no la dejaban tranquila, puso su tenedor en el plato y se levantó, fue a la cocina y sirvió un plato más al igual que otra copa de vino, fue a la puerta de enfrente, la abrió y Bo todavía estaba ahí sentada en el suelo. Al ver a Lauren ella se pone de pie y la mira fijamente tratando de sonreírle un poco.

- _"Toma… come un poco", dice Lauren extendiéndole el plato y la copa de vino._

- _"Gracias… tu no… no debiste molestarte", expresa Bo algo apenada, pero con el corazón acelerado._

- _"Que no quiera habla contigo, no quiere decir que he dejado de preocuparme por ti", responde Lauren mientras se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta._

Bo no sabía si sentirse feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar o simplemente pensar que lo hacía por lástima, sin importar mucho ella se vuelve a sentar en el piso y empieza a comer, el olor de la pasta ahora había invadido su espacio, haciéndola sentirse hambrienta. Lauren había tomado su plato y copa y se sentó al lado de su puerta desde la parte interna, era como si las dos estuvieran sentadas una al lado de la otra solo que separadas por una pared. Durante alguno de los bocados Lauren podía escuchar a Bo hacer pequeños ruidos de placer, cada vez que comía un bocado de pasta "_Mmmmm…. Dios….",_ escuchaba decir, ella no podía evitar reír un poco. Aunque ninguna se hablara o se pudieran ver, ellas habían compartido la cena esa noche.

Antes de que Lauren se levantara del piso Lauren escuchó una vos muy cerca de su puerta que decía:

- _"Gracias Lauren… estuvo delicioso…", dice Bo, ella podía sentir a Lauren al otro lado de la puerta._

- _"Con mucho gusto Bo…" responde Lauren apenas en un suspiro evitando que la escuche_

Ya había lavado su plato y tenía que recoger en que Bo tenía, pero cada vez que abría se le hacía cada vez más difícil dejar a Bo ahí, afuera de su apartamento, le partía el corazón verla ahí pero no Lauren todavía no quería hablar con ella, después de limpiar la cocina Lauren subió a su habitación y se cambió eligió un una pijama corta, con un short y una camiseta sin su sostén, ya había lavado sus dientes y se disponía a dormir, las sábanas estaban frías y sabía que afuera la temperatura iba a estar peor. No podía dormir sabiendo que Bo estaba ahí afuera.

Bajo las escaleras con un par de mantas y se dirigió a donde estaba Bo, ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con Bo sentada con su cabeza puesta sobre sus rodillas. Lauren se inclina para tomar el plato y la copa de vivo que le había servido y le entrega las mantas.

- _"En vista de que eres una testaruda te traje esto…" dice Lauren entregándole las mantas. _

Lauren entra al departamento a lavar el plato y copa de Bo, ella deja la puerta abierta, Bo se había quedado sentada aun y empezaba a desplegar las mantas para cubrirse. Cuando Lauren termina de asear todo ella se posiciona frente a la puerta a una distancia considerable y dice

- _"Esto no significa que quiera hablar contigo o que quiero una explicación ahora, pero puedes usar el sofá para pasar la noche", dice Lauren y después se da la vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación._

- _"Cierra la puerta al entrar…" exclama Lauren _

Bo que había escuchado atenta a Lauren sin decir ni una sola palabra, ve a Lauren alejarse y desaparecer por las escaleras, ella estaba un poco desconcertada pero se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Lauren pudiera escuchar la puerta de su departamento cerrarse, eso le indicaba que Bo estaba dentro, los nervios de saber que estaba abajo la hicieron permanecer despierta unas horas.

El sofá ahora era el lugar más acogedor para Bo, después de pasar la noche anterior afuera, hoy era como estar una cama acogedora, ella ya se había instalado en el sofá y su mirada ahora estaba en el techo del departamento de Lauren, Bo sabía que Lauren estaba arriba en su cama sola y en pijama, era una imagen que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, ella había dado un vistazo rápido a Lauren cuando llegó abrir la puerta, sus piernas eran tan lindas, tonificadas y suaves que el recuerdo hizo que su mente se nublara por unos segundos, Bo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía permitir que el deseo o la pasión se apoderara de ella. Las dos permanecieron despiertas los nervios de tenerse cerca pero no poder compartir las estaba volviendo locas.

La mañana había llegado, Lauren se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y se alistó lo más rápido posible, sus fuerzas por resistirse ante Bo estaban cayendo, cuando bajó las escaleras encontró a Bo en el sofá, todavía dormía y estaba cubierta con las mantas que ella le había dado la noche anterior, se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía, Lauren no pudo aguantar sus ganas y se acercó al sofá, se había inclinado cerca de Bo y la veía respirar tranquilamente, una de sus manos de dirigió al rostro de Bo, Lauren intentó acariciarla pero en ese momento Bo se movió un poco, eso la hizo tensarse al sentir que Bo podía despertarse y verla ahí cerca de ella.

Lauren con sumo cuidado se dirigió a la cocina y escribió una nota.

- _"En la nevera hay jugo de naranja y algunas frutas, puedes desayunar un poco… y… Bo… creo que debes regresar a tu casa", escribe Lauren_

Aunque esas últimas palabras no las quería decir en realidad, sabía que si Bo estaba otra otro ahí ella no iba a soportarlo y la iba a tomar entre sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, Lauren puso la nota encima de la mesa que estaba frente al sofá y salió del departamento sin hacer ruido.

El Hospital estaba algo congestionado hoy, las enfermeras iban y venían, ambulancias sonaban y todos estaban ocupados, su mente se había mantenido ocupada toda la mañana.

Todavía en el departamento de Lauren, Bo se había levantado ya y había leído la nota de Lauren, Bo siguió con sus dedos las líneas de cada palabra, hasta la letra de Lauren le parecía preciosa. Por un momento el mensaje le hacía creer que en el fondo Lauren si la quería porque se preocupaba por ella, pero al leer la última parte del mensaje era claro que Lauren no estaba preparada para escucharla, por lo que había decidido desistir de tratar de explicarle todo a Lauren.

Bo solo tomó un poco de jugo, lavo el vaso y salió del departamento para volver a la crack house, su amiga Kenzi estaba tratando de practicar un poco de artes marciales que hale le había sugerido que practicara. Al entrar a la casa Bo encuentra a Kenzi algo agitada, con un poco de sudor en la frente, y vestida deportivamente con y una banda en el cabello.

- _"Hey Bo-Bo, has regresado, pero por la expresión que traes Hotpants te pateo el trasero otra vez", dice Kenzi haciendo un giro brusco_

- _"Ella me dejó dormir ayer en su sofá, pero no quiere hablar conmigo Kenz", dice Bo mientras se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la cocina totalmente desanimada_

- _"Ella quizás solo se compadeció de ti… sé que ella no puede dejar de ayudar a las personas, esa chica lo trae en la sangre", dice Kenzi ahora dando un giro hacia atrás como porrista_

- _"Yo pensé lo mismo, pero por momentos pude ver que ella realmente se preocupaba por mí", dice Bo soltando un suspiro._

- _"La rubia te está poniendo las cosas difíciles eh… creo que ella no es tan fácil Bo", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Ya no sé qué más hacer Kenz… creo que es mejor que la deje tranquila de una vez por todas", responde Bo tristemente_

- _"Solo dale espacio Bo… ella luego te buscará cuando esté lista", responde Kenzi_

De pronto la mirada de Bo se dirige a una pequeña capsula de metal que está en la isla de la cocina junto a una nota.

- _"Qué es esto?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Qué?", exclama Kenzi tratando de hacer una patada voladora_

- _"Esto…", dice Bo girando hacia su amiga._

- _"Oh…no lo sé… el día en que Lauren te vio con Dyson ello lo dejó ahí, pensé que tú ya lo habías visto", menciona Kenzi_

- _"No… no lo había visto", responde Bo_

Bo abre la capsula y ve salir un poco de humo e introduce sus dedos para sacar la jeringa que está dentro de ella, no entendía mucho per definitivamente era algo de Lauren.

- _"Qué es eso Bo?", dice Kenzi acercándose a su amiga un poco incrédula_

- _"No lo sé, pero creo que aquí está la respuesta", dice Bo tomando el sobre en sus manos._

Kenzi mira a su amiga y le sonríe un poco, _"Bueno te toca a ti averiguarlo, yo tengo que ducharme, luego me cuentas de que se trata todo este misterio_", dice Kenzi picándole un ojo. Kenzi se sube las gradas y se dirige al baño, Bo cierra la capsula, toma la nota y sube a su habitación, al llegar arriba pone la capsula en la cama y se sienta a leer la carta que Lauren le había escrito.

La letra de la nota era hermosa, y Bo empezó a leer

- _"Cuando era niña, no jugaba a las muñecas como todas las niñas, en cambio yo prefería divertirme con juegos de química y ciencia que mis padres me compraban en las navidades, estaba acostumbrada a las salas de Hospital, agujas y medicamentos, no porque yo las necesitara sino porque mis padre era médico y mi madre una hermosa enfermera. Pasaba los día inventando curas para los pequeños raspones que me hacía cuando caía al suelo mientras aprendía a andar en bicicleta, mi madre me enseñaba que con algunas sustancias naturales que teníamos en nuestro jardín podía obtener sustancias antisépticas que ayudarían a que mis heridas sanaran, me fascinaba la ciencia desde que tenía uso de razón, mis gustos siempre eran diferente a todos los demás, y la mayor parte del tiempo disfrutaba todo lo que hacía._

- _Cuando crecí sabía lo que quería ser, sabía que quería convertirme en doctora y quería ayudar a miles de personas, esa era mi vocación y hasta el día de hoy la sigue siendo. Lo que encontraste dentro de la capsula era algo que quería hacer y todavía no sé si funciona pero lo hice pensando en ti._

- _Creo que el destino y Dios a veces se encargan de ponernos en el camino de personas que probablemente cambiaran nuestra vida para siempre, ya sea de una forma positiva o negativa, cuando te conocí supe de inmediato que tú no eras una simple casualidad, eras alguien especial, conforme fui conociendo más de ti, más quería saber, tu alentaste mi deseo de superación, de investigación y de creación de algo que no pensé que sería capaz de hacer. Cuando decidiste marcharte me centré en un solo objetivo, traerte de regreso pero fue en vano, pasaron 4 meses sin saber de ti, mi objetivo cambió, ahora no era traerte de vuelta era encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarte afrontar la vida de una manera más humana para ti, por lo que esos 4 meses de tu ausencia me sumergí en mi laboratorio y cree dos cosas, una es la que ya conoces y fue por la que miles de medios de comunicación querían la primicia es la vacuna para ayudar a humanos a sanar de la forma correcta pero a una mayor velocidad y la otra… la otras es eso que encontraste dentro de la capsula metálica._

- _Es una vacuna si funciona te ayudara a controlar un poco tu hambre como súcubo, lo sé mi corazón me traicionó y ya vez de lo que fui capaz, en algún momento de nuestro corto acercamiento pensé que si descubría esto podrías estar al lado mío sin ningún problema, pero la vacuna no se ha probado en nadie más, ya que eres única Bo._

- _Fue creado solo para ti, solo tienes que aplicarlo cuando sientas hambre, necesidad de energía sexual o cuando quieras estar con alguien y necesites controlarte para no lastimarla. Las instrucciones son muy sencillas y espero que te funcione, Trick sabe acerca de esto, se lo comenté hasta hace poco, él tiene una copia de la fórmula y si funciona en ti podrás al menos vivir en paz y no sentirte culpable por lo que eres._

- _Bo… esto es para ti… cuando lo uses hazlo con alguien en quien confíes y quieras estar verdaderamente. Solo me queda darte las gracias por ser mi razón, por ser el motivo de realizar esto, sin ti no hubiera conseguido la energía y motivación para crear estas dos cosas que al final terminará beneficiando a miles de personas._

- _Cuando te fuiste quise decirte muchas cosas, buscarte…. y decirte lo mucho que yo… no es necesario hablar de eso ya. Espero que logres encontrar a la persona adecuada y que la investigación no haya sido en vano._

- _Lauren"_

Bo había empezado a llorar desde que leía sobre la infancia de Lauren, al terminar de leer la nota ella mira la capsula y suspira mientras más lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Kenzi entra a la habitación para encontrar a Bo sosteniendo la capsula en sus manos y llorando con la nota abierta sobre la cama.

- _"Bo, que pasa?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"Ella hizo una vacuna para mí", dice Bo con su mirada aún en la capsula_

- _"Vacuna!," exclama Kenzi_

- _"Ella creo esta vacuna para que yo pudiera controlar mi hambre y para que me ayude a no apoderarme del chí de la personas en su totalidad" explica Bo_

- _"Holy shit…", dice Kenzi sorprendida_

- _"Lo sé… " dice Bo_

- _"Esa chica es un genio, sabes lo que significa eso Bo", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Sí, al menos no mataré a mis citas", dice Bo suspirando_

- _"Nooo Bo… Lauren hizo eso para poder estar contigo, ella te quiere Bo", dice Kenzi mirando a su amiga_

Bo había estado tan sumergida en la nota y en las palabras de que podía usarlo con cualquiera que no había entendido el mensaje, al escuchar las palabras de su amiga su rostro cambio totalmente se iluminó por completo

- _"Debo buscarla Kenz, debo decirle que con la única persona que quisiera probar si esto funciona es con ella, confío y quiero estar con ella y nadie más", responde Bo ahora algo entusiasmada_

- _"Bo… ella está trabajando… mejor espera a que este en su departamento", exclama al ver a Bo buscar su chaqueta_

- _"Tienes razón, en Hospital no podremos hablar bien, esperaré a que salga del trabajo" dice Bo ahora limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo un poco._

- _"La amo Kenz, la amo…" termina diciendo Bo mientras abraza a su amiga_

Kenzi solo responde a su abrazo y sonríe al ver a su amiga feliz nuevamente.

La tarde en el Hospital había sido un caos a igual que la mañana, Lauren se sentía realmente agotada y por unos minutos se pudo escapar para llegar a su oficina y disfrutar de un café. Había pensado en Bo y si todavía estaba en su departamento o si ya se había ido. La tarde empezaba a caer y Lauren tuvo que quedarse una hora más después de su salida, pero cuando todo se normalizó al fin puso subir a su vehículo y llegar a su casa. Bo estaba esperándola en una de los escalones, Lauren no se había percatado de lo que tenía Bo en sus manos, ella solo pasó a la par de ella y se dirigió a su departamento, Bo no hizo ningún movimiento cuando la vio pasar, pero cuando Lauren abrió la puerta y entro, Bo se puso de pie y fue hasta donde ella estaba.

- _"Bo estoy cansada… por favor creo que ya entendiste que no quiero hablar contigo… por favor vete a casa", dice Lauren antes de cerrar la puerta_

- _"Así que nunca fuiste una niña de muñecas… " dice Bo_

Al escucharla Lauren se detiene y se da media vuelta, ahora la distancia entre ellas era mínima,

- _"Que dijiste?", dice Lauren un poco nerviosa de tener e Bo tan cerca_

- _"He leído tu carta Lauren", responde Bo_

- _"Bo… creo que es un poco tarde y estoy cansada…" dice Lauren dando un paso hacia atrás ahora dejando un espacio entre ella y Bo_

- _"No Lauren… no puedo esperar más, escúchame ahora o esta será la última vez que me veas", dice Bo nerviosamente_

- _"Bo…", dice Lauren, pero Bo no la deja terminar_

- _"Shhhh, solo escúchame", exclama Bo_

Lauren se queda callada y ve a Bo guardar la compostura frente a ella, sabe que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo y que al igual que ella desearía abrazarla de una vez por todas.

- _"Lauren la noche que salimos al cine y me alimenté de ti, no pude soportarlo y hui, hui porque no podía pensar en lo que te había hecho, quería morir, alimentarme de la energía sexual era algo normal en mí, aunque en todas las ocasiones sentía culpa por lo que hacía, la mayoría de las personas eran desconocidos para mí. Pero cuando sucedió contigo fue cuando entendí que tú no eras una desconocida, que te habías convertido en parte de vida, parte importante en un tiempo muy corto, es algo que todavía no se explicar. El tiempo que estuve fuera, me quedé fuera de la ciudad en una cabaña alejado de todo, quería borrar de mi mente el recuerdo de ti en el suelo, lloré todas las noches pensando en ti._

- _Cuando decidí regresar lo hice guiada por los celos, yo leí en el periódico la noticia sobre la vacuna y que irías acompañada por Nadia, eso hizo hervir mi sangre y quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que habías avanzado y que eras feliz, pero me encontré a una Lauren que estaba con alguien por compañía y eso me hizo crear esperanzas. Luego cuando hablamos y quedamos en vernos ocurrió el malentendido. _

- _Fui picada por un tipo de fae que hace incrementar el deseo sexual en las personas, cuando me viste ese día con Dyson, no era realmente yo, era el efecto del insecto en mi" _

- _"Y fue precisamente con Dyson con quien decidiste desatar tu deseo", dice Lauren algo enojada_

- _"No… no… Dyson se apareció en la casa y mi cuerpo reaccionó, yo estaba bajo los efecto Lauren… tú tienes que creerme… podemos ir donde Trick él puede explicarte un poco más, pero lo que yo quiero ahora es que por favor me escuches y perdones_

- _Y ahora todos estos días he intentado hablar contigo pero he fallado, hoy había decidido dejarte ir Lauren… pero el destino siempre te pone en mi camino, cuando llegué a la crack house me encontré con esto", dice Bo enseñándole la capsula a Lauren._

Lauren mira a Bo fijamente a los ojos, que ahora estaban vidriosos

- _"Bo… yo….yo", dice Lauren ahora tartamudeando un poco_

- _"Shhhh, solo déjame termina" pide Bo_

- _"Ahora sé cuál fue tu verdadera razón para las vacunas que desarrollaste, y quiero decirte que esto no lo hiciste por mí, tú eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa Lau… tú eres tan perfectamente inteligente y linda. Y no quiero perder más el tiempo", dice Bo mientras abre la capsula y saca la jeringa_

- _"No.. no Bo que haces, solo debes usarla cuando realmente la necesites", responde Lauren tratando de que Bo vuelva aponer la inyección dentro del frasco._

- _"Sí, estoy siguiendo tus recomendaciones, tú me indicaste que la podía usar con quien confiara y quisiera estar verdaderamente y esa única persona eres tu Lau, tú eres todo para mí, tú eres la única con quien quiero estar… yo te amo Lauren!", dice Bo mientras se inyecta la solución en su cuerpo._

Lauren se queda inmóvil ante las palabras de Bo y luego la ve inyectarse a ella misma mientras cierra los ojos, de pronto Bo que estaba con los ojos cerrados siente unas manos en sus mejillas y cómo unos suave labios se posan en su boca, Bo no abre los ojos, solo suela la jeringa y pone las manos en la cintura de Lauren para acercarla más, sus bocas se mueven lentamente, sentir lo labios húmedos de Lauren la hacen gemir ante el contacto, pero al recordar que ella puede perder el control suelta a Lauren mientras abre los ojos.

- _"Lauren estás bien", dice Bo mirándola_

- _"Estoy perfectamente bien", dice Lauren sacando un gran suspiro de su interior_

- _"Está funcionando!", dice Bo sonriendo entre lágrimas_

Lauren la toma por su rostro y simplemente la besa otra vez...

* * *

**Hola a todos un gusto saludarlos, aquí tienen esta nueva entrega, pero sé que los dejo con las ganas, pero los voy a decir un secreto, el próximo estará HOT :). pero por el momento disfruten este. Espero todos sus lindos comentarios. Gracias por todas sus palabras.**


	29. Capítulo 29

La lengua de Bo ahora estaba dentro de la boca de Lauren, el sabor de cada beso era un sensación muy reconfortante, sus labios húmedos por sus lenguas y saliva se movía lentamente, Bo estaba aferrada a la cintura de Lauren, mientras las manos de Lauren estaban en el cuello de Bo, sus pulmones las traicionan y las hacen romper el beso para tomar un poco de aire.

- _"Te he extrañado tanto…" dice Lauren mientras ve a Bo _

- _"Estoy aquí ahora y no me iré nunca más", dice Bo mientras le da un pequeño beso a Lauren_

Lauren responde el beso y lo profundiza y tira de Bo hacia ella, mientras entran al departamento con sus bocas aún unidas, Lauren deja caer el bolso en el suelo, mientras Bo cierra la puerta detrás de ella, las manos de Lauren caen ahora en la cintura de Bo, mientras Bo pone sus manos en el abdomen de Lauren y con besos largos recorre la mandíbula de Lauren, cuando su boca llega al cuello de Lauren para besarlo, puede ver como ella reacciona enviado un escalofrío a todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Lauren buscan lentamente el abdomen y la espalda de Bo debajo de su camiseta, lo que hace que Bo suspire con el primer roce. El recorrido de las manos de Lauren llegan hasta los pechos de Bo, eso aumenta el deseo en ella, Bo levanta a Lauren y pone las piernas alrededor de su cintura y besa sus pechos por encima de su camiseta.

- _"Llévame arriba Bo", dice Lauren sosteniendo el rostro de Bo en sus manos_

Bo empieza a caminar con Lauren encima de ella, Bo era realmente fuerte, hasta el momento había podido controlar todo, se sentía segura en los brazos de Lauren, confiaba en lo que ella había hecho, y no tenía miedo de entregarse por completo a Lauren. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Bo puso a Lauren frente a ella, las dos estaban tan nerviosas pero se querían tanto que a ninguna le importaba lo que pasara esa noche.

- _"Bo… quiero que me hagas el amor… despacio sin prisa, quiero sentir cada centímetro de tu piel, quiero tenerte esta noche aquí conmigo", dice Lauren_

Bo se acerca a Lauren y le da un beso muy tierno y lento, podía saborear cada gota de saliva, cuando Lauren rompe el beso, se deshace de su camiseta y jeans frente a Bo, al verle en bragas y sostén nada más Bo se queda sin aliento y la mira totalmente "_Dios!, eres tan hermosa_", menciona Bo, lo cual hace que Lauren se sonroje y le sonría. Sus manos no pueden resistir y toma a Lauren por el cuello y la besa, los besos eran tan apasionados que se podía escuchar a las dos gemir ante la excitación del momento, cuando Bo inicia nuevamente el recorrido por la mandíbula y cuello de Lauren, ésta aprovecha para empezar a desvestir a Bo lentamente mientras le devuelve los besos en el hombro y cuello de Bo.

Las dos están de pie, una frente a la otra besándose lentamente, son sus manos recorren sus cuerpos semidesnudos, Lauren toma una mano de Bo y la guía hasta la cama, ella se acuesta y atrae a Bo encima de ella, sus corazones latían con fuerza, sus respiraciones eran pesadas, al tener a Bo encima de ella Lauren la detiene por unos momentos para mirarla, sus manos ahora están enredados en sus cabellos.

- _"Y Bo… yo también te amo", dice Lauren para después besarla_

Bo cierra el espacio entre ellas y devuelve el beso. Sus manos empiezan a escanear el cuerpo de Lauren hasta llegar a su pecho mientras sus bocas siguen unidas, en un movimiento rápido Bo se deshace del sostén de Lauren y empieza a besar cada uno de los pezones rosas de Lauren, la sensacional de la lengua de Bo en ellos hace que Lauren respire más rápidamente y arquee su espalda, los besos en esa zona eran lentos y muy suave, mientras que la mano de Bo había bajado hasta los muslos de Lauren, lo cual hace que ella abra sus piernas un poco ante la sensación de la mano de Bo.

La lentitud con la que estaban haciendo el amor, las hacía disfrutar de cada movimiento, de cada respiración sobre la piel y de cada respiración que salía por sus bocas, la mano de Bo ya había encontrado camino dentro de las bragas de Lauren al sentir la humedad Bo suspira y sonríe un poco.

- "_Cállate", dice Lauren sonrojándose y riendo un poco, al darse cuenta de que Bo estaba disfrutando sentir lo húmeda que estaba_

Al escucharla Bo sonríe aún más, Lauren podía sentir la sonrisa de Bo que ahora estaba besando su abdomen, mientras su mano empezaba hacer círculos sobre sus pliegues, la respiración de Lauren se cortaba y sus caderas de movían en sincronía con la mano de Bo, por un momento Bo se detiene y sienta encima de Lauren, quería disfrutar de la vista de ver a Lauren disfrutar de cada toque suyo,

- _"No hagas eso…. No te detengas…" dice Lauren _

Bo toma las bragas de Lauren con sus dos manos y las saca del cuerpo de su cuerpo, Lauren ahora estaba completamente desnuda debajo de ella, se inclina lentamente para poner su cuerpo encima del de Lauren y recorrer con sus dedos cada centímetro de piel, Lauren la besa e incluye su lengua dentro de un beso corto pero deliciosamente único. Bo hace un recorrido rápido desde la boca hasta los muslos de Lauren, separa sus piernas y pone su boca en el centro chupando cada pliegue y haciendo que Lauren suelte una respiración y gemido "_DIOS_", dice Lauren, la lengua de Bo empieza hacer una trabajo delicado, chupando con delicadeza cada pliegue, bordeando la zona y humedeciendo aún más a Lauren. Con movimientos circulares Bo se centró en el clítoris haciendo que Lauren se contornee y casi que grite de placer, sus caderas siguen el ritmo de Bo, la sensación de humedad de Lauren hace que Bo saboree cada rincón entre los muslos y el centro de Lauren, poco a poco ella agrega uno de sus dedos, no resultó difícil su ingreso ya que Lauren estaba totalmente lubricada, al sentir a Bo dentro de ella, Lauren la toma por las mejillas y la lleva hasta su boca y la besa. Al sentir que Lauren lo estaba disfrutando agrega un dedo más y empieza a penetrar a la rubia, los dedos bailaban dentro de Lauren y la sensación era mágica, Bo se suelta de la boca de Lauren y vuelve a su posición anterior lamiendo los pliegues de Lauren mientras sus dedos hacen el trabajo interno, el ritmo aumentó y las dos se movían en sintonía. La combinación de la lengua y los dedos de Bo hizo una explosión de placer dentro de Lauren dejándola totalmente sin aliento.

- _"Bo… voy… voy a venir", dice Lauren sin respiración_

Bo la escucha y aumenta el ritmo de sus dedos y besos, y siente como las piernas y caderas de Lauren e tensan, _"Bo…fuck",_ dice Lauren sintiendo un calambre en todo su cuerpo y mayormente en sus muslos, el sabor de Lauren dentro de su boca era incomparable, mientras seguía lamiendo Bo podía sentir las vibraciones de las piernas de Lauren, el orgasmo todavía podía sentirse, Bo saca sus dedos y los pone en su poca, y sube hasta arriba para poder ver a Lauren, que ahora estaba prácticamente sin fuerzas debajo de ella.

- _"Eres deliciosa", dice Bo con una mirada picara_

- _"Lauren la besa apasionadamente", mientras trata de respirar_

- _"Dios!... eso fue…", dice Lauren mientras mira a Bo_

Bo se esconde dentro de su cuello y respira pesadamente, pequeños besos recorren el cuello de Lauren, pero sin dejar que el momento pasara Lauren le da la vuelta a Bo a hora dejándola a ella debajo.

- _"Mi turno", dice Lauren mientras empieza por morder con delicadeza la oreja de Bo_

- _"Oh… Dios", dice Bo mientras pone sus manos en la espalda de Lauren_

Lauren le susurra algo al oído

- _"Te amo", le dice en un susurro_

- _"Te amo también", responde Bo_

El recorrido siguió de la oreja a la mandíbula y luego boca de Bo, se detuvo ahí durante un segundo saboreando y probando cada labio de Bo lentamente. Mientras sus manos se hacían cargo del sostén y bragas de Bo. Los besos tomaron un nuevo rumbo bajo la barbilla de Bo, luego por la clavícula hasta llegar a los senos de Bo, lo cual la hace gemir al instante. El cuerpo de Bo era tan cálido, sus senos eran firmes, redondos y tan preciosos, que cada beso de Lauren en ellos era lento y suave. Bo perdía el ritmo de sus respiración con cada roce de la lengua de Lauren en ellos.

Las manos de Lauren recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Bo, la cintura, sus costillas, abdomen, todo. Después de disfrutar por completo cada pezón de Bo, Lauren baja y besa la zona cerca del ombligo y la zona pélvica de Bo haciéndola suspirar ante el contacto. Bo se mordía el labio inferior mientras sentía a Lauren bajar, su lengua recorría lentamente hasta llegar a los pliegues de Bo, que estaban completamente empapados, el sabor de Bo era incomparable, Lauren empieza a lamer lentamente haciendo que Bo se arquee _"Lauren…_", escucha decir a Bo, es le indica que bo está disfrutando todo lo que ella está haciendo.

Su lengua ahora empieza a moverse rápidamente dentro los pliegues, generando más gemidos de placer de Bo y una respiración más acelerada, las manos de Lauren están posicionadas en los pechos haciendo masajes, mientras su boca está sumergida dentro de sus piernas de Bo, con una de sus manos Lauren ayuda a masajear el clítoris de Bo rápidamente haciéndola gritar de placer.

- _"Te quiero…te quiero dentro de mí", dice Bo sin respiración _

Como una niña obediente Lauren hace caso e introduce dos de sus dedos dentro de Bo y empieza un ritmo frenético dentro de Bo, el movimiento del cuerpo de Bo se acopla perfectamente con la mano de Lauren, con la otra mano Lauren sostiene la cadera de Bo mientras sigue lamiendo los pliegues, antes de que Bo pudiera decir una palabra Lauren siente como sus dedos se aprietan un poco indicándole que Bo está a punto de tener un orgasmo, sus músculos se tensan, pero Lauren sigue lamiendo más y más, la vibración de todo el cuerpo de Bo le indica que cada beso y movimiento ha sido felizmente apreciado por Bo.

Al sacar sus dedos de Bo sube hasta tenerla frente a ella, Bo toma la mano de Lauren y lame lo dedos, Lauren no lo resiste y besa a Lauren, el sabor en la boca de Bo es delicioso

- _"Fuck!, Lauren eres increíble, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida", dice Bo mientras pone sus manos en la cabellera rubia_

Lauren solo sonríe y se sonroja besándola suavemente, las dos había vivido una experiencia épica, sus cuerpos ahora sin fuerzas reposan uno al lado del otro, con sus miradas fijas una dentro de la otra. Sus respiraciones ya habían regresado a la normalidad, las dos estaba una frente a la otra acostada totalmente desnudas debajo de las sábanas.

- _"Porque tardaste tanto?", pregunta Lauren con una mano en la mejilla de Bo_

- _"No podía soportarlo Lauren", dice Bo _

- _"Te extrañe cada minuto Bo", responde Lauren acercándose y dándole un beso suave y corto._

- _"No tienes idea cuanto te extrañé yo también Lauren", dice Bo ahora poniendo su tomando la mano de Lauren_

- _"Esto nunca me ha pasado con nadie Bo, dejar entrar a alguien en mi vida, y que esa persona se vuelva vital para mí", dice Lauren con una vos suave_

- _"A mí también me pasa lo mismo contigo… desde que te conocí estas en cada uno de mis pensamientos y no te puedo sacar de ellos", responde Bo con ojos vidriosos_

- _"Quédate conmigo para siempre", exclama Lauren_

- _"No iré a ninguna parte", responde Bo besándola gentilmente._

Los besos duraron unos minutos más, hasta que Lauren se quedó dormida, Bo no se separó ni un solo instante de ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y se acurrucó cerca de ella para dormir también.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador de Lauren era miércoles y tenía que trabajar, antes de que Bo se despertara por la alarma logró apagarla, Lauren giró un poco su cabeza para ver a Bo detrás de ella dormida, pero con su cuerpo unido al de ella, Lauren no quería despertarla quería admirarla todo el rato hasta que Bo se despertara, pero si quería hacer eso debía llamar al Hospital, recordó que el Dr. Stephen le había prometido unos días de vacaciones por su valioso trabajo y aportación a la ciencia con la vacuna que había desarrollado, Lauren no lo dudó dos veces, tomó su teléfono celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Molly: _"Hola Buenos días Molly necesito un favor podrías decirle al Dr. Stephen que regresaré hasta el próximo viernes tomaré el día de hoy y mañana de descanso, él sabe a qué días me refiero"_. Pocos minutos después recibe la respuesta de Molly: "_Buenos días Dra. Lewis, con mucho gusto le informaré al Dr. Stephen, disfrute sus vacaciones_".

Ya estaba todo arreglado y se sentía feliz de poder disfrutar de Bo aún más. Lauren pasó unos minutos más admirando la belleza de Bo mientras dormía, cuando Bo empezó a reaccionar y abrir sus ojos, Lauren no espero a que Bo la viera y cerró la brecha entre ambas y la besó, al sentir el beso de Lauren Bo sonrió.

- _"Buenos días extraña", dice Lauren_

- _"Buenos días", responde Bo con una gran sonrisa_

- _"No puedo dejar de ver lo hermosa que eres, y mucho más en las mañanas", dice Lauren_

Las mejillas de Bo se llenan de color y sonríe

- "_Que haces todavía tu aquí, no tenías que trabajar", exclama Bo mientras empuja a Lauren más cerca de ella y le besa el hombro_

- _"Ya me comuniqué con Molly antes, voy a tomar un par de días libres", responde Lauren_

- _"Eso quiere decir que puedo tenerte para mí", dice Bo ahora bordeando la barbilla de Lauren con pequeños besos._

Lauren puede sentir su estómago volar al sentir los besos de Bo sobre su cuello y barbilla.

- _"No eso quiere decir… que no te dejaré salir de esta habitación nunca más", dice Lauren riendo un poco_

- _"Pues entonces me rindo, soy toda tuya…", responde Bo mientras da un giro y se pone encima de Lauren_

- _"Eres tan fácil", responde Lauren riendo_

- _"No, no soy fácil es que tú me fascinas" responde Bo dándole un beso profundo a Lauren, sus lenguas hacen de la mañana un cálido despertar._

- _"Bo… ahora que sabemos que las vacunas funcionan, debemos decirle a Trick, él puede aconsejarnos mejor", menciona Lauren_

- _"Sí y todo gracias a ti… sé que Trick nos ayudará, y por cierto cuanto tiempo debo de esperar hasta tomar otra dosis?", pregunta Bo besando la clavícula de Lauren_

- _"Si todo está funcionando como se debe, el efecto esta para que dure alrededor de una semana", responde Lauren_

- _"Bueno entonces no perdamos más tiempo y aprovechemos cada segundo", dice Bo mientras se pierde debajo de la sábado_

Al sentir a Bo debajo de las sábanas rosando con sus labios su abdomen y llegando a su entrepierna Lauren se arquea y agarra fuertemente las sábanas con sus dos manos, el placer era indescriptible, cada beso en sus pliegues era el cielo para Lauren, su respiración agitada no la dejaba hablar, Bo estaba haciendo maravillas con su lengua y Lauren no duró mucho cuando un espasmo invadió su cuerpo, la tensión en sus músculos le daban luz verde a Bo para subir.

- _"Dios! Bo no sé cómo lo haces pero todavía puedo sentirte allá abajo", dice Lauren recuperando la respiración _

Bo besa la mejilla de Lauren y sonríe felizmente de ver a Lauren satisfecha. Lauren se da media vuelta ya acaricia su la mejilla de Bo, _"Eres increíble_", dice Lauren, mientras Lauren se recupera Bo se acerca a ella y la abraza.

- _"Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por alguien", menciona Bo_

- _"Sentir qué?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Sentirse así, completa, feliz, enamorada, sentirme la mujer más afortunada del planeta", responde Bo._

- _"Te amo Bo", exclama Lauren acercándose lentamente y besándola suave y apasionadamente_

Las chicas se quedan durante una hora más acostadas, mirándose una a la otra repartiendo pequeñas besos.

- _"Debo levantarme a preparar el desayuno", exclama Lauren_

- _"Me parece una buena idea, pero déjame ayudarte a cocinar", dice Bo sonriendo_

- _"Ok… está bien, pero antes puedes acompañarme un momento al baño", dice Lauren ocultando una risa pícara _

Lauren se levanta de la cama y extiende una de sus mano a Bo

- _"Ven conmigo", dice Lauren_

Bo toma la mano de Lauren y se deja guiar las dos estaban totalmente desnudas, al llegar al baño Lauren enciende la duda.

- _"No creías que te ibas a salvar de mí, luego de los de esta mañana", dice Lauren riendo un poco_

- _"Lauren….", dice Bo mordiéndose su labio_

Lauren toma la mano de Bo e ingresa a la bañera con ella, con la primera gota de agua en el cuerpo de Bo, Lauren no se puede resistir y la besa, ahora que las dos están bajo el agua, sus cuerpos están unidos , las gotas corren por su cuero, Lauren empieza a besas el hombro de Bo y continua bajando, pasa por sus senos, se queda ahí durante unos segundos y luego queda de rodillas, mientras Bo está de pie, la boca de Lauren está en uno de los muslos de Bo lo cual la hace respirar profundo, cuando la lengua de Lauren se encamina hacia los pliegues de Bo, puedo ver todo el cuerpo erizado de Bo con solo su contacto. Cuando Lauren empieza a lamer el clítoris de Bo, ella estalla en un gemido _"Lauren_…" apena suspira Bo.

Bo siente que sus rodillas no van aguantar y flaquea durante un momento pero eso no hace que Lauren se detenga al contrario ella aumenta el ritmo de su lengua, la sensación del cuerpo mojado por las gotas de agua y sus fluidos corporales hacen que Lauren se excite y tome a Bo por la cintura, el orgasmo de Bo llega pronto pero Lauren sigue haciendo su trabajo, cuando Bo ya no soporta más toma a Lauren por el rostro y la sube hasta que esté a la altura de ella y la besa bajo el agua de la ducha.

- _"Sí voy a recibir algo como esto todas las mañanas, juro que nunca te dejaré ir" dice Bo abrazándola_

- _"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo" exclama Lauren sonriendo _

Las chicas ya habían salido del baño, la mañana se había convertido en el espacio perfecto para compartir, mientras Lauren preparaba el sartén para hacer unos huevos revueltos, Bo estaba en la isla de la cocina preparando unas tostadas, el ambiente en la cocina era familiar, aunque Bo casi nunca participaba de la cocina, ella hoy quería ayudar a Lauren y sentirse útil, mientras termino de poner el pan en la tostadora Bo se volvió para ver a Lauren, la sensación de cada uno de los besos todavía estaba en su piel. Si previo aviso Bo se posiciona detrás de Lauren y serpentea sus brazos alrededor de su cinturas, dándole un tierno abrazo por la espalda, el solo roce de las manos de Bo, hace que la piel de Lauren se erice, pero cuando recibe los primeros besos en su cuello, es inevitable no darse la vuelta y disfrutar de los labios de Bo.

- _"Bo… que haces, cuando me dijiste que querías ayudarme a cocinar, no pensé que se tratara de esto" menciona Lauren mientras da u beso corto a Bo en los labios._

- _"Lauren tenerte en frente y no tocarte es la peor de las torturas", dice Bo ahora besando la barbilla de Lauren y metiendo sus manos debajo de su blusa._

- _"Si continuamos así, moriremos de hambre" dice Lauren mientras cierra sus ojos y disfruta de la sensación de las manos de Bo bajo su camiseta._

- _"Quieres que me detenga?", pregunta Bo mientras su boca se traslada sobre la clavícula de Lauren._

- _"Bo… yo… yo solo te quiero a ti…" dice Lauren totalmente sin respiración_

Bo sonríe al escuchar a Lauren y se aleja de su cuello para poder verla a la cara.

- _"Primero a desayunar señorita no quiero ser la culpable de cansancio durante la maratón que nos espera" dice Bo mordiéndose el labio y cerrándole un ojo a Lauren _

Lauren sonríe y Bo ve como sus mejillas se llenas de color, lo cual hace que la bese en la mejilla

- _"Me encantas cuando te sonrojas" dice Bo_

- _"Es algo que no puedo evitar cuando estoy contigo" dice Lauren _

Bo mira a Lauren y se acerca a ella el beso que le dio fue tan suave y tierno que Lauren podía sentir como su corazón se derretía con cada toque de la lengua de Bo en su boca.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, las dos se sentaron en los taburetes de la isla de la cocina a disfrutar del desayuno que habían hecho juntas, mientras comían reían, se miraban, parecían dos adolescentes enamoradas, con las hormonas a flor de piel y con u corazón que les gritaba que nunca antes había sido tan feliz como ahora.

- _"Lauren?", exclama Bo_

- _"Si", responde Lauren_

- _"Que haremos ahora?" pregunta Bo un poco nerviosa por hacer la pregunta pero aun mas por escuchar la respuesta._

- _"No lo sé Bo… creo que debemos de llevar las cosas con calma, debemos ver cómo evolucionan las inyecciones en tu organismo", responde Lauren_

- _ "Lo sé, pero mientras tanto que será de nosotras", dice Bo con sus ojos llenos de esperanza_

- _"Bo, yo no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero quiero decirte que te quiero aquí en mi vida" responde Lauren mientras pone su mano en la mejilla de Bo_

Bo toma la mano de Lauren y sonríe mirándola fijamente

- _"Yo también te quiero en mi vida", dice Bo_

El momento que Bo y Lauren compartían era único para ellas, no estaban acostumbradas a tener compañía por la mañana, Bo tenía a Kenzi pero Lauren no tenía a nadie, por lo que le hizo apreciar cada segundo que pasaba con Bo en su cocina y todavía quedaba mucho por venir.

* * *

**Solo Disfrútenlo! :)**


	30. Capítulo 30

El teléfono celular de Bo sonó, al ver la pantalla se percató que era su amiga Kenzi, Lauren había subido a la habitación a ponerse un poco de ropa más cómoda.

- _"Hey Bo-Bo, de luna de miel con la rubia", menciona Kenzi_

- _"Hola Kenz", dice Bo riendo en el teléfono_

- _"Esa sonrisa lo dice todo", dice Kenzi desde el otro lado del teléfono_

- _"Estoy feliz Kenz, ahora todo está bien entre Lauren y yo", exclama Bo_

- _"Sabía que la chica estaba regando la baba por ti", dice Kenzi_

Bo sonríe y puede escuchar a Kenzi riendo también

- _"Estarás en casa?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Quede de verme con Hale en el Dal, pero en la noche estaré de vuelta", menciona Kenzi_

- _"Yo pasaré dentro de un rato a cambiarme de ropa, que te parece si en la noche vemos una película con Lauren", dice Bo_

- _"Suena genial!, siempre y cuando sus manos se queden lejos de sus cuerpos", responde Kenzi_

- "_La amo Kenz, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado", responde Bo con un suspiro._

- _"Me alegra que al fin estén juntas Bo…", dice Kenzi sinceramente_

- _"Bueno… debo dejarte… saldré a comprar unas cosas con Lauren, y luego pasaremos a la crack house", dice Bo_

- _"Ok Bobolicious, nos vemos" termina diciendo Kenzi_

Lauren baja las escaleras con un jeans y una blusa de cuello v puesto, los jeans vaqueros quedaban tan perfectos en su cuerpo, su trasero se veía firme y sus largar piernas se ajustaban perfectamente a la mezclilla. Bo solo se había quedado admirándola mientras baja las escaleras y sonreía.

- _"Qué miras Bo…", dice Lauren bajando las escaleras_

- _"Nada…" dice Bo sonrojándose_

- _"Hmmm nada eh!", responde Lauren_

- _"Es sólo que no puedo creer que estés conmigo Lauren, todo esto era como un sueño para mí y ahora tú lo hiciste realidad" dice Bo mirándola fijamente a los ojos_

Lauren se acerca a Bo, y toma sus manos,

- _"Salgamos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta", dice Lauren empujando a Bo hacia ella y dándole un beso._

- _"Estas haciendo que cambie de opinión yo también", dice Bo al soltarse del beso_

- _"Vamos… Bo…", dice Lauren moviéndose hacia la puerta y jalando a Bo que se resistía un poco_

Las dos salieron del apartamento, el miércoles apenas empezaba para las dos y Lauren todavía tenía el jueves para disfrutar de Bo antes de volver a trabajar. El camaro de Bo estaba en la entrada del departamento de Lauren, la cortesía de abrirle la puerta a Lauren al entrar al auto era algo que le encantaba, quería hacerla sentir única y como toda una dama. Mientras recorrían la ciudad se estacionaron cerca de un supermercado, Bo recordó que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para la casa, sabía que Kenzi ya había devorado todo lo que estaba dentro del refrigerador.

- _"Me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas", dice Bo mirando a Lauren sentada junto a ella dentro de su vehículo._

- _"Claro… es más que te parece si compramos algo para cenar y les preparo la cena a t Kenzi en tu casa", dice Lauren sonriéndole_

- _"A Kenzi le va a encantar esa idea", dice Bo dándole un beso rápido a Lauren._

Las dos chicas entraron al supermercado y se dirigieron a comprar, Lauren podía sentir las miradas de todo en Bo, sabía que la mujer que estaba a su lado era digna de admiración, su cuerpo, sus ojos cabellos, todo era perfecto en ella, ella todavía poder que esa chica que llamaba tanto la atención, estaba hace unas horas atrás en su cama al lado suyo, y que le había declarado su amor.

Mientras Bo había tomado una canasta para poder poner en ella todas las cosas que compraban, Lauren se había adelantado un poco y empezaba a buscar entre los estantes de comida sus ingredientes favoritos, había decidido hacer una lasaña junto con una ensalada verde, Bo que apenas entraba en el pasillo se detuvo un momento para ver a Lauren desde lejos, verla tan linda en sus jeans y leyendo las etiquetas de todo lo que tomaba de las estanterías, la hacía ver que después de la noche anterior ella no podría vivir si Lauren nunca más.

Al llegar al lado de Lauren, Bo se acerca y le dice

- _"Hey, que haces?", dice Bo_

- _"Sólo leo las etiquetas de los productos, sabías que algunos productos contienen grasos poliinsaturados, que poseen más de un doble enlace entre sus carbonos. Por ejemplo omega 3 y el omega 6 que son esenciales para el ser humano. Tienen un efecto beneficioso en general, disminuyendo el colesterol total", explica Lauren mientras pone algunos productos en la canasta que tiene Bo_

- _"Si continúas hablando de esa forma… Lauren… no voy a poder contenerme, aunque estemos en un lugar público…" dice Bo _

Lauren se pone roja como un tomate y sonríe.

Mientras las dos caminaban por los pasillos del supermercado, parecían una pareja de años que hacían sus compras cotidianas. Hubo un momento en el recorrido en que Bo se acercó a Lauren y tomó su mano, y no la volvió a soltar hasta que llegar al área de carnes donde Lauren se quedó para comprar algunas cosas y Bo se dirigió al área de cereales. Cuando Lauren obtuvo lo que buscaba se fue al área de cereales a buscar a Bo.

Bo estaba de espalda y frente a ella había un joven sonriéndole de par en par y enseñándole algunas especificaciones del froop loop. Una oleada de celos invadió a Lauren, aunque la situación con Bo no estaba definida, la sensación de que alguien más pudiera tenerla amenazaba su tranquilidad. Así que ella se enrumbo hacía donde estaba Bo y antes de que se percatara, Lauren puso una de sus manos en la cintura y parte de la espalda tirándola hacia ella.

- _"Cariño… aquí estás?", dice Lauren viendo a Bo_

La sensación de la mano de Lauren en su espalda la hizo sentir segura, ella no conocía muy bien todavía a la rubia, pero esa forma territorial con que la tomó la hizo desearla aún más.

- _"Hey…" dice Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Tienes todo lo que necesitas?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Sí…", responde Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Entonces deberíamos ir a casa", dice Lauren tomando a Bo de la mano y sacándola de la cercanía del tipo que estaba tratando de conquistarla_

Mientras se alejan y llegan a la caja para pagar, Bo ve a Lauren y le dice

- _"Entonces… que pasó en ese pasillo señorita Lewis", dice Bo sabiendo que era una clara demostración de los celos de la rubia_

- _"Nada… Bo… pensé que el chico estaba molestándote", responde Lauren_

- _"Hmmm, así que eso es…no tiene nada que ver con alguna clase de celos dentro de este esbelto y perfecto cuerpo", dice Bo mientras se muerde el labio inferior_

Lauren sonríe nerviosamente y baja su mirada.

- _"Celos!, no…" dice Lauren moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negando también con ella._

- _"Porque si son celos, debo decirte algo", dice Bo acercándose a Lauren, sin importar que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas_

- _"Qué?", dice Lauren nerviosamente_

- _"Debo decirte que me encanta cuando te pones territorial conmigo. Pero también debo decirte que no tienes por qué sentir celos, soy solo tuya Lauren", exclama Bo mientras le da un beso suave en sus labios._

Por un segundo se olvidaron que estaban en un sitio público, al salir del beso de Bo, Lauren ve como la mayoría de las personas las veían lo que hizo que sus mejillas estuvieran aún más rojas después de oír el comentario de Bo.

- _"Creo que deberíamos pagar esto e ir a casa", dice Lauren nerviosamente_

- _"Eso suena genial", responde Bo sonriéndoles de una forma seductora_

La tienda había quedado atrás, Bo y Lauren ya iban de camino a la crack house, Lauren se sentía un poco nerviosa la única vez que había visitado a Bo en su casa fue cuando se dio el malentendido con Dyson, ese no era un buen recuerdo para ella, mientras llagaban a la casa, Bo podía ver como Lauren se tensaba un poco y parecía un poco distante, sabía que el recuerdo de Dyson le incomodaba, pero ella quería hacerle saber que la única cosa que le importaba era tenerla ahí con ella. Al entrar a la casa, Lauren ingresa y fija su mirada en el sofá, la expresión en su rostro era desconcertante para Bo.

Bo tomó las bolsas que Lauren estaba cargando y las puso en la isla de la cocina, y cuando noto la tristeza en su rostro ella se posicionó frente a Lauren y le dijo

- _"Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza… todavía es muy reciente… pero tiene que saber que eso es solo un mal recuerdo para mi… y lo que más me importa ahora es que tú estás aquí… conmigo", dice Bo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Lauren_

Lauren la miró fijamente, podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de Bo, se acercó más a Bo y le dio un beso suave, Bo respondió el beso lentamente y luego la abrazo, las dos estaban de pie abrazadas, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente Bo dijo.

- "Que te parece si acomodamos todas las cosas en el refrigerador y luego te muestro la casa", dice Bo sin soltarse del abrazo de Lauren

- "Ok!... suena perfecto", exclama Lauren

Poco a poco las bolsas fueron perdiendo su volumen y Lauren terminada de acomodar algunas otras cosas en la alacena. La crack house era un viejo edificio abandonado pero el piso en el que Bo y Kenzi vivían tenía ese toque de las dos, algo entre contemporáneo, gótico y acogedor. Las luces del árbol de navidad estaban encendidas, aunque ya había pasado las chicas todavía no se había desecho del árbol, el año nuevo estaba a tan solo un par de días y la nieve todavía cubría la ciudad.

Aunque las condiciones de la casa no eran las mejores, las chicas se las habían arreglado para que fuera acogedora y limpia, lo cual le encantaba a Lauren. Cuando terminaron en la cocina Bo miró a Lauren y le dijo

- _"Lista para conocer mi palacio", dice Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Lista!", dice Lauren metiéndose sus manos en las bolsas traseras de su jeans_

- _"Ok… bueno en donde estamos en un salón compartido, como podrás notar la cocina está justo detrás de nuestro sofá…. Kenzi dice que está posicionada estratégicamente para ella", menciona Bo mientras camina hacia el sofá._

- _"Esto es la sala de estar, aquí es donde Kenzi y yo nos sentamos a ver TV o películas… por cierto hoy le dije que nos quedaría a ver una película junto a ella", menciona Bo_

- _"Eso suena genial", dice Lauren siguiendo a Bo en el recorrido._

- _"El resto de la casa está arriba… ven acompáñame", exclama Bo tomando de la mano de Lauren y empujándola con ella hacia las escaleras._

- _"Esta es la habitación de mi estrella de punk-rock…", dice Bo señalando desde la puerta de la habitación de Kenzi_

Lauren sonríe y continúa su camino por el pasillo.

- _"Y este es mi cuarto", dice Bo detrás de Lauren_

La habitación de Bo era muy sensual con su cama estilo dosel, y sábanas de color purpura, los muebles que adornaban la habitación eran pocos pero combinaban a la perfección con el estilo seductor de Bo.

- _"Ven…" dice Bo, y haciendo que Lauren ingrese a la habitación._

Lauren entra a la habitación nerviosamente,

- "_Entonces que te parece?... sé que no una casa llena de lujos… pero Kenzi y yo somos felices aquí", pregunta Bo_

- _"Me encanta tu casa Bo…", exclama Lauren _

- _"Debo cambiarme, tomaré una ducha rápida… puedes esperarme aquí o bajar y ver un poco de televisión" dice Bo_

Lauren se sienta en la cama de Bo, era tan suave y acogedora.

- _"Esperaré aquí si no te molesta", dice Lauren_

- _"No me molesta para nada… estaré de vuelta en unos minutos…", dice Bo dándole un beso corto a Lauren para luego dirigirse al baño._

Mientras Bo tomaba una ducha Lauren recorrió su habitación, vio algunas fotos de Bo y Kenzi en algunos portarretratos que había en una de las mesas de la habitación, cada detalle de la habitación tenía la esencia de Bo, desde la iluminación hasta los colores de las cortinas que combinaban con las sábanas de la cama. Había una ventana que daba a uno de los patios del edificio, la luz que entraba por esa ventana era mágica, podía iluminaba todo.

Al salir del baño Bo estaba vestida nada más que con su kimono rojo, al ver a Lauren frente a la ventana, sonríe, la luz en su rostro y cuerpo la hacía ver como un ángel, la rubia hacía que cada uno de los sentidos de Bo estallara. Sin que Lauren lo notara ella se acercó por detrás de ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Las manos de Bo recorrían su cintura, mientras su barbilla se posaba en el hombro de Lauren.

- _"Nunca me había gustado tanto la luz que entra por esta mañana hasta el día de hoy", dice Bo estrechando a Lauren_

Lauren pone sus manos encima de las de Bo, y disfruta del abrazo por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta para estar frente a Bo. Las manos de cada una ahora estaban detrás de cada una de sus espaldas.

- _"Y tu sabías que nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida, como lo estoy ahora", exclama Lauren soltando el cabello de Bo haciéndolo caer sobre sus hombros_

Bo había recogido su cabello en un moño para no mojarlo, una de las manos de Lauren ahora estaba rozando la mejilla de Bo, la intensidad de cada una se podía notar, y la iluminación de la habitación no solo se debía a la ventana del cuarto de Bo, el aura el Lauren era espectacularmente brillante.

- _"Kenzi no estará aquí hasta dentro de un rato… quizás podríamos…" dice Bo levantando una de sus cejas_

Antes de que Bo terminara la frase, Lauren la beso fuertemente, el beso se profundizó y sus lenguas realizaban un baile sensual dentro de sus bocas, la suavidad de los labios de Lauren y la delicadeza de la lengua de Bo sobre ellos era un momento extrasensorial, por momentos sus dientes chocaban suavemente pero no las hacía detenerse, las manos de Lauren actuaron rápidamente despojando a Bo de su kimono y dejándola expuesta frente a ella. Aunque afuera nevaba el cuerpo de Bo era cálido, siempre transmitía un calor agradable ante el contacto.

La respiración entrecortada de ambas les exigían cortar el beso, mientras sus pechos se movían rápidamente Bo metió sus manos debajo de la blusa de Lauren y la levantó sacándola de su cuerpo, para después buscar el botón de su jeans y dejarlo caer al piso. El cuerpo de Lauren ahora desnudo era tan suave, cada detalle en él era la perfección de Bo. Sin soltarla Bo lleva a Lauren hasta su cama en donde la pasión entre ellas se desborda, dejando expuestos los sentimientos de cada una.

- _"Estás…. estás segura de que Kenzi no vendrá pronto", dice Lauren completamente si respiración, mientras los labios de Bo están en su cuello._

- _"Sí…" dice Bo dando besos muy sensuales en el cuello y mandíbula de Lauren._

- _"Dios me encanta cuando haces eso…" exhala Lauren mientras puede sentir la respiración de Bo en su cuello._

- _"Hmmm… y a mí me encanta hacerlo…", exclama Bo_

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, las manos y besos recorrían cada uno de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones pesadas y entrecortadas hacía eco en la habitación de Bo, cada beso estaba tan lleno de sentimiento que cada vez los lazos entre ambas crecían. La lengua de Bo recorría la espalda de Lauren y cada músculo en ella reaccionaba y se tensaba, era evidente que el paso de Bo en ella era imborrable, no había manera de describir lo que Lauren sentía cada vez que estaba en los brazos de Bo, podría jurarse la mujer más afortunada del mundo cuando Bo estaba a su lado.

Lauren se había convertido para Bo en todo lo que ella anhelaba, seguridad, paz, y amor, sentimientos que nunca antes en su vida había sentido por alguien, el sudor empezaba a correr por sus cuerpos y disfrutaban de tenerse una a la otra, todavía estaban en la cama una frente a la otra con sus piernas entre cruzadas mientras se besaban, los movimientos empezaron a tomar fuerza y Bo empezó a rozar sus pliegues con los de Lauren directamente.

Con las piernas cruzadas entre ambas y una frente a la otra la ola de calor aumentaba entre ellas, esta vez no había utilizados sus dedos para llegar al clímax, únicamente molían sus sexos a un ritmo perfecto, las piernas esbeltas de Lauren llegaban hasta las costillas de Bo, cada movimiento entre ellas las hacía gemir de placer, con sus codos sobre la cama, las dos movían sus caderas y presionaban sus pliegues y una con la otras, por extraño que parezca aunque Bo era una criatura sexual ese tipo de posiciones eran nuevas para ella, pero las estaba disfrutando más que el sexo convencional.

Lauren era algo tímida pero cuando se trataba de Bo dejaba salir libido y se entregaba por completo a ella. Las dos todavía estaban unidas por sus pliegues cuando en el ritmo tomó más velocidad, y las piernas de las dos de estiraron para sentir la vibración al mismo tiempo en todo su cuerpo, habías llegado al mismo tiempo. Cuando Bo hace un movimiento rápido sale de la posición y se coloca sobre Lauren y empieza a besarla, mientras Lauren quita unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Bo.

- _"Nunca me cansaré de decirlo: ERES LA MEJOR", dice Bo manteniendo su boca abierta sobre los labio de Lauren_

La sensación del orgasmo todavía estaba en el cuerpo de Lauren y el solo roce de las manos de Bo la hacía vibrar. Lauren e avergüenza un poco ante lo que Bo le acaba de decirle, haciéndola sentir única.

Las dos se quedaron durante unos minutos más tendidas en la cama recuperando el aliento y disfrutando del contacto de ambas todavía.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando la chicas se había puesto en pie, aunque les había costado mucho salir de la cama, Lauren se las había arreglado para convencer a Bo de levantarse y empezar a cocinar la cena antes de que Kenzi se apareciera en la crack house.

Vestidas y arregladas las dos bajaron hasta la cocina, al llegar a la planta baja se quedan inmóviles al ver a Kenzi sentada en el sofá, con unos audífonos puestos, las dos se miran y sonríen nerviosamente.

- _"Kenz…Kenz… ", dice Bo tocando el hombro de su amiga_

- _"Hey Bobineitor…", dice Kenzi quitándose los audífonos_

- _"Hey Kenz… hace cuanto llegaste…?" pregunta Bo nerviosamente _

- _""Desde que la tercera guerra mundial empezó en tu habitación… " dice Kenzi mirando como Lauren y Bo cambian de color_

- _"Pensé que vendrías hasta más tarde", dice Bo sonriendo_

- _"Si... lo sé…pero no se preocupen solo escuche unos cuantos gritos de placer y una que ora alabanza…" dice Kenzi riendo_

El rostro de Lauren ahora estaba realmente de un rojo brillante.

- _"Lauren va a cocinar algo para todos… que te parece si nosotros nos hacemos cargo de buscar la película…." Dice Bo cambiando totalmente el tema_

- _"En serio!, Tú nos cocinaras algo hoy?", le pregunta Kenzi a Lauren casi brincando del sofá_

- _"Sí… les haré una lasaña y una ensalada verde para acompañarla", exclama Lauren_

- _"Has leído mi mente…" dice Kenzi levantándose del sofá y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Lauren._

- _"Te dije que le iba a encantar", exclama Bo picándole un ojo a Lauren_

Unos minutos más tarde la cocina empezaba a desprender un aroma deliciosamente espectacular, el horno indicaba que solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la lasaña estuviera lista, mientras tanto Kenzi había vuelto al sofá y Bo se había instalado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina a admirar a la mujer que ahora estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena, la imagen de Lauren ahí la había hecho volar su imaginación y por un momento el matrimonio no era una locura para Bo.

Si bien las dos no habían definido aun lo que tenían, y ni siquiera eran novias oficialmente ese pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Bo por unos segundos antes de que Lauren la despertara de sus pensamientos con un pequeño beso en su frente.

- _"Dime en que piensas…" pregunta inocentemente Lauren_

- _"Mmmm en nada… ", dice Bo sonrojándose _

- _"Eres una mentirosa…" dice Lauren ahora dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios._

- _"Es solo que tú aquí en mi cocina, preparando la cena… nadie había hecho eso para mí…" dice Bo tomando las manos de Lauren_

- _"Bueno ahora estoy yo aquí para ti… y me encanta cocinar para ti y Kenzi", responde Lauren con una sonrisa_

- _"Hey tortolos… ya está la cena… me estoy muriendo de hambre", grita Kenzi desde el sofá._

- _"Solo unos cuantos minutos más y estará todo listo", dice Lauren desde la cocina._

El horno indicaba que la comida estaba lista, Bo junto con Kenzi estaban poniendo los vasos y cubiertos y platos en la isla de la cocina para prepararse a cenar. Cuando Lauren se acerca con la lasaña entre sus manos cubierta con guantes protectores, el aroma de la comida invade la habitación haciendo que el estómago de Kenzi ruja un poco.

Cuando ya estaban sentadas las tres y empezaba a comer, Bo mira a Lauren y le sonríe, cuando de pronto escuchan

- _"Oh Dios Mío!, Estoy en algún restaurante en el cielo", dice Kenzi mientras saborea el primer bocado._

Lauren y Bo la miran y empiezan a reír,

- _"Me alegra que te haya gustado Kenzi", exclama Lauren_

- _"Qué!, lo amo…" dice Kenzi tomando otro bocado con el tenedor_

- _"Es sencillo, si quieres puedo enseñarte a cocinar", exclama Lauren comiendo su porción de lasaña_

- _"Oh no…no… lo dudo desde que puncé mi dedo con un pequeño cuchillo cuando era niña y una gota de sangre apareció, fue suficiente para entender que la cocina para mí solo estaba hecha para disfrutarla", dice Kenzi _

- _"Ahora sé de donde viene tu fobia por la sangre", dice Bo riendo_

- _"Agradezco mucho tu intención Lau… pero… creo que lo mejor sería que te cases con Bo, me lleven a vivir con Ustedes y tu sigas cocinando para mi mientras yo cuido de los niños…" dice Kenzi seriamente_

Lo que Kenzi acababa de decir su suficiente para que Lauren sonara su garganta como si algo estuviera atorado en ella. Bo simplemente sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Kenzi y ver como Lauren se ponía nerviosa. Para Bo y Lauren esas palabras mencionada por Kenzi no sonaban ahora como una locura. Aunque tuvieran apenas días después de haber arreglado las cosas entre ellas, la idea de pasar toda una vida junta era algo que había llegado a sus mentes como un sueño.

Kenzi había comido tres porciones de lasaña mientras que Bo y Lauren solo una, lo único que Lauren había repetido era la porción de ensalada, cuando al fin Kenzi se sació las tres se levantaron de la isla de la cocina, Bo empezó a recoger los platos y vasos, mientras Kenzi se había dirigido a la sala a poner la película que había elegido. Lauren estaba en el lavabo junto a Bo, mientras ella lavaba los platos Bo se encargaba de secarlos.

- _"Lau… muchas gracias por la cena… estaba deliciosa", dice Bo sonriéndoles_

- _"Es un placer para mi poder cocinarles…" dice Lauren acercándose a darle un beso a Bo_

- _"Hey chica quiten sus manos una de la otra y pongan sus traseros en el sofá que la película ya va empezar", grita Kenzi desde la sala de TV_

Las dos reaccionan ante el grito de Kenzi y terminan de limpiar la cocina. Cuando llegan a la sala Kenzi está en un extremo del sofá, Bo se sienta a la par de ella y luego Lauren se sienta junto a Bo, y empiezan a disfrutar de la película. Kenzi había elegido una de zombis y muertos vivientes, aunque no era los gustos preferidos de Bo y Lauren las dos no habían objetado nada con tal de disfrutar de la noche con Kenzi.

La película no tenía ni una hora de haber empezado cuando Kenzi cayó dormida en los regazos de Bo.

- _"Ella es como una niña… " dice Lauren riendo mientras la ve_

- _"Ella es mi familia…" dice Bo sonriendo al ver a Kenzi hacer una muecas mientras duerme_

Lauren y Bo se quedaron hasta que terminó la película, Bo anteriormente había posicionado uno de sus brazos detrás de Lauren abrazándola durante toda la película, ella podía sentir los pequeños brinco que daba Lauren cada vez que un zombi aparecía de pronto en la TV. Pero la sensación de tener a las dos personas más importantes de su vida cerca de ella, la hacían feliz.

* * *

**Hola a todos, verdaderamente me siento feliz por cada uno de sus comentarios, Ustedes son mi fuerza y motivación para seguir escribiendo, gracias de verdad estar conmigo en esta historia. Saludos desde Costa Rica**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Hola a todos, disculpas por tardar un poco con el nuevo capítulo he estado algo ocupada, pero aquí lo tienen, espero les guste, las cosas por ahora están bien entre Bo & Lauren, era necesario darles es espacio para que su relación crezca, pero todavía faltan algunos obstáculos que superar. Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, como siempre son ustedes quienes estar a la par mía dándome las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Saludos**

* * *

La película había terminado Bo y Lauren hicieron todo lo posible para levantarse del sofá sin que Kenzi se despertara, era tarde y la nieve había aumentado.

- _"Creo que debería irme Bo", dice Lauren buscando su bolso_

- _"De ninguna manera… quédate a dormir esta noche…" dice Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"Bo… ni siquiera traje ropa para cambiarme" dice Lauren_

- _"No voy a dejar que te vayas a tu casa con este clima… por ropa no te preocupes quien dijo que la ibas a necesitar…" dice Bo mordiéndose su labio inferior_

Lauren sonríe ampliamente.

- _"Hablo en serio Lauren quédate a dormir, yo puedo prestarte algo de ropa para dormir", dice Bo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Bo._

- _"Bo… yo…", dice Lauren nerviosa_

- _"Tú nada… te quedas a dormir, si quieres puedes tomar la cama de Kenzi, no creo ella vaya a despertar del sofá hasta mañana", dice Bo._

- _"Ok!, está bien me quedaré en la habitación de Kenzi por esta noche", dice Lauren_

No era la respuesta que Bo hubiera deseado pero al menos Lauren se quedaría esta noche en su casa. Al llegar a la habitación de Bo, Lauren se queda de pie esperando por una de las camisetas que Bo le prestaría para dormir. Bo sale de su armario y le entrega una camiseta larga a Lauren, que dice en la parte frontal "I Love Toronto".

- _"Creo que esta te servirá", dice Bo entregándosela_

- _"Gracias…" responde Lauren tomando la camiseta_

- _"Espero que descases", exclama Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"Tú también Bo…" dice Lauren _

La luz tenue de la habitación de Bo enmarcaba el momento entre ellas, antes de que Lauren diera un paso para salir de la habitación Bo la detiene con un beso en sus labios. Lauren reacciona poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lauren mientras Bo la sostiene por la cintura. Lauren sabía que si se quedaba unos minutos más no iba a poder salir de la habitación, por lo que rompe el beso y ve a Bo tragando saliva y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- _"Buenas noches Bo…" dice Lauren mientras da un último beso tierno y suave a Bo_

- _"Buenas noches…" responde Bo casi con un gemido al sentir los labios de Lauren sobre los suyos_

Lauren se soltó del abrazo y salió de la habitación de Bo. Aunque ya ellas habían pasado la noche juntas, Lauren no quería incomodar a Kenzi. Al salir Lauren de su habitación Bo simplemente soló un suspiro, sabía que la noche iba a ser difícil, no teniendo a Lauren cerca aunque estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

Bo había bajado uno minutos para cubrir a su amiga con una manta, en la habitación de Kenzi Lauren ya se había cambiado, y ahora sus piernas estaban al descubierto, y usaban nada más que su ropa interior y la camiseta que Bo le había dado.

La cama de Kenzi era acogedora y cálida, pero aunque Lauren ya tenía más de media hora de haberse acostado, no había podido conciliar el sueño, el día se había convertido en uno de esos días inolvidables para ella, compartir con Bo todo el día le había hecho entender que quizás no habría nadie más con quien ella se sintiera tan feliz simplemente por estar al lado de ella.

Bo estaba tendida en su cama, ella tampoco había podido dormir, sabía que la chica de sus sueños estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia y eso la estaba matando, Bo nunca había sido de esas personas pegajosas pero con Lauren era diferente, quería tenerla siempre a su lado, sentirla, verla sonreír, Lauren era como un imán para Bo, entre más se separaban para cerca quería estar de ella.

Por un momento Bo cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, tenía que intentar dormir. Pasaron unos minutos y aunque Bo tuviera sus ojos cerrados todavía estaba despierta, mientras intentaba dormir Bo siente como un cuerpo entra debajo de sus sábanas y coloca una mano en su cintura y se acurruca detrás de ella tirándola de en un fuerte abrazo.

- _"Gracias a Dios", dice Bo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin abrir sus ojos_

Lauren no había podido resistir y se había colado en la cama de Bo, posicionándose detrás de Bo y abrazándola, el cuerpo de Bo era tan cálido que con el primer contacto Lauren beso el hombro de Bo y se relajó.

- _"No lo puede resistir", dice Lauren poniendo su nariz cerca del cuello de Bo y absorbiendo su aroma_

Bo sonríe aún más ampliamente y toma el brazo de Lauren y lo coloca alrededor de ella, sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien, que las dos se quedaron dormidas después de unos minutos que Lauren llegara hasta la cama de Bo.

* * *

La mañana del jueves empezaba a demostrar cada detalle del rostro de Lauren. Ella estaba aún dormida boca abajo con su cabeza sobre una almohada, Bo ya había despertado hace una hora aproximadamente pero se había quedado junto a Lauren admirándola, unos mechones de cabello rubio había caído sobre su cara y hacía ver tan linda, que Bo suspiraba casi con cada respiración, mientras apartaba los mechones para dejar al descubierto el rostro de Lauren Bo trataba de encontrar respuestas a todo lo que sentía, todavía no entendí muy bien como esa bella mujer que estaba al lado suyo se había convertido como el aire para sus pulmones, como la sangre para su cuerpo, Lauren había calado dentro de su interior, lo que ella sentía no era algo superficial era algo verdaderamente especial.

Cada expresión cada detalle en el rostro de Lauren estaba perfectamente colocado, Bo podía escuchar su respiración y verla descansar pacíficamente en su cama, hacían que Bo quisiera desertar todos los días así, junto a la chica que había conocido en el Dal, junto a la rubia que le salvó la vida, junto a la mujer que entró a su corazón para ya nunca más salir de ahí.

Sin poder resistirse Bo se acerca y le da un beso suave sobre la ceja a Lauren, lo cual la hace estirarse un poco y abrir lentamente sus ojos para ver a Bo a centímetros de ella.

- _"Hey… ", dice Lauren con voz aún de dormida_

- _"Buenos días…" dice Bo con una gran sonrisa_

- _"Desde hace cuánto estas despierta?" pregunta Lauren_

- _"Desde hace un rato", dice Bo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Lauren._

- _"No suelo dormir hasta tarde, pero esta cama se siente tan bien…" exclama Lauren sonriendo y llevando su cuerpo más cerca del de Bo_

- _"Me alegra que hayas dormido bien", dice Bo ahora abrazando a Lauren_

- _"Deberíamos levantarnos Kenzi debe estar esperando el desayuno…" dice Lauren _

- _"Mmmm… no…" dice Bo estirándose y poniéndose encima de Lauren_

- _"Bo… Kenzi está abajo…" dice Lauren sonriéndole_

- _"Ella no se despertará todavía", dice Bo lamiendo el cuello de Lauren_

- _"Dios… Bo…", dice Lauren cerrando sus ojos_

Sus cuerpos ahora están calientes por el contacto entre ambas, aunque Bo todavía estaba en bragas y sostén y Lauren con su ropa interior y la camiseta que Bo le había dado, la vibración de sus cuerpos cuando estaban juntas era constante. Las manos de Lauren se dirigieron a la cabellera castaña de Bo y la sostenían mientras ella profundizaba un beso y le pedía a Bo abrir más su boca para abrirle paso a su lengua.

- _"Sabes que podría hacer esto todas las mañanas por el resto de mi vida contigo", dice Bo sin percatarse de la profundidad de sus palabras mientras mira fijamente a Lauren_

- _"Y yo estaría dispuesta a recibir este trato cada mañana" responde Lauren sin perder la mirada de Bo._

Las declaraciones de amor que las dos se hacían se sentían tan fuertes que habían olvidado que todavía eran simplemente dos personas que empezaban a conocerse.

- _"Debo ir al baño…" dice Lauren todavía con Bo encima de ella _

- _"Ok!, te libero", dice Bo sonriendo._

Cuando Lauren salió de las sábanas y sus piernas se hicieron notar, Bo no podía evitar comérsela con los ojos, se veía tan preciosa con la camiseta larga que tapaba un poco más debajo de su trasero. Al llegar al baño Lauren ve un cepillo de dientes a la par del de Bo. Y cuando vuelve su reflejo hacia el espejo ve a Bo detrás de ella.

- "_Pensé que podrías necesitarlo…", dice Bo sonriéndole y poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de Lauren, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda._

- _"Podría pensar que todo esto estaba planeado…" dice Lauren sonriendo_

- _"Es solo que quiero que te sientas como en tu casa aquí", dice Bo abrazándola más fuerte_

- _"Espera un segundo…" dice Bo mientras sale del baño y entra a su habitación a buscar su teléfono celular._

- _"Que pasa Bo…", dice Lauren todavía en el baño frente al espejo._

- _"Nada… es solo que quiero recordar este momento para siempre", dice Bo buscando la cámara en su teléfono._

Lauren solo sonríe y llena de pasta su cepillo dental. Mientras Bo toma la misma posición de antes colocándose detrás de Lauren y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Lauren, justo cuando Bo presiona el botos para tomar la foto Lauren voltea su cara y le da un beso en la mejilla a Bo, la fotografía plasmó justo ese momento, la sonrisa debo aumento y dio la vuelta a Lauren para darle un beso en sus labios.

Cada detalle que Bo tenía con Lauren la hacía caer cada vez más por ella. Las dos ya se habían alistado y habían bajado a la cocina. Lauren se adueñó nuevamente de la cocina pero esta vez acompañada por Bo, el olor del café fresco y las tostadas fue como una alerta para Kenzi, quien se despertó al escuchar a Lauren y Bo en la cocina.

- _"Mis sentidos me indicaron que era hora de levantarme", dice Kenzi tomando una respiración profunda._

- _"Hola, Kenzi buenos días", dice Lauren sonriendo_

- _"Dios ha escuchado mis plegarias y tu estas todavía aquí", dice Kenzi mientras Bo le servía un poco de jugo de naranja_

- _"Quieres salir con nosotras más tarde", pregunta Bo a Kenzi_

- _"Que tienen pensado hacer?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"Todavía no lo hemos definido", dice Bo_

- _"Entonces déjenmelo a mí, yo seré su guía por el día de hoy" dice Kenzi _

- _"Me parece una excelente idea", dice Lauren sirviéndole un trozo de omelet. _

Cada minuto que pasaba Bo y Lauren creaban sentimientos más fuertes una por la otra, cuando terminaron de desayunar Bo ayudo a Lauren a limpiar la cocina y Kenzi se fue alistar para la salida con las chicas.

- _"Debo pasar al departamento a tomar una ducha, antes de salir", exclama Lauren_

- _"Y qué tal si tomas la ducha aquí conmigo y luego solo pasas a cambiarte a tu casa" dice Bo levantado una de sus cejas._

- _"Bo…" dice Lauren mirándola con ojos traviesos_

- _"Creo que es la mejor opción que tienes…" dice Bo sonriendo_

Lauren sonríe y besa la esquina de los labios de Bo.

Las chicas había subido a la habitación de Bo, el vapor de la ducha indicaba que las dos estaban disfrutando de un baño caliente aunque no necesariamente por el agua tibia sino por las caricias que las envolvían, mientras las manos de Bo hacían su trabajo enjabonando la espalda de Lauren, disfrutaba cada vez que Lauren tomada sus manos y las guiaba a otras partes de su cuerpo. Cada recorrido hacía vibrar a Lauren.

El cuerpo de Bo estaba tan perfectamente diseñado que Lauren todavía no creía que esa mujer tan bella estuviera ahí para ella, la claridad y el brillo en todo el cuerpo de Lauren le indicaba a Bo que Lauren estaba al 100% con ella. Durante la ducha Bo se detuvo para tener a Lauren de frente a ella, el nerviosismo estaba presente siempre entre ellas.

- _"Lauren… por favor no me dejes nunca", dice Bo tomando a Lauren en un fuerte abrazo_

Lauren podía sentir en ese abrazo no solo la sinceridad de las palabras de Bo, sino además su necesidad por ella. El vínculo que estaban creando resultaba tan natural, era como si la vida les indicara que ese era el momento para el resto de sus vidas, los pensamientos de cada una no veían futuro sin ella juntas.

Durante mucho tiempo Lauren había construido muros altos alrededor de su corazón, muros que por más que alguien lo intentara no los iba a derribar, pero cuando Bo apareció fue tan fácil destruirlos con una sola sonrisa, y ahora era tan vulnerable ante cada caricia y beso de Bo que no sabía si sobreviviría sin ella.

- _"No lo haré… Bo", dice Lauren cerrando el espacio entre ambas y dándole un beso suave_

- _"Deberíamos salir ahora… Kenzi debe de estarnos esperando", dice Lauren después de soltar el beso._

Bo asiente con la cabeza mientras cierra la llave del baño, Lauren ya había tomado una toalla y empezaba a secar su cuerpo, cuando las dos estuvieron secas totalmente Bo sale del baño para buscar algo de ropa para vestirse mientras Lauren termina de arreglarse en el baño. Unos minutos más tarde Lauren sale del baño para encontrarse a Bo poniéndose sus botas altas.

- _"Lista!", dice Bo mirando a Lauren_

- _"Sí…" responde Lauren buscando su bolso._

- _"Ok!, bajemos entonces para encontrarnos con Kenzi", dice Bo_

Las dos bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse a Kenzi zambullida en la nevera.

- _"Lista Kenz" dice Bo _

- _"Sí… solo déjame llevar un bocadillo para el camino", dice Kenzi con un emparedado en su mano._

Lauren solo sonríe al verla y toma su chaqueta

- _"Listo chicas… vámonos… la diversión nos espera", dice Kenzi _

Rápidamente las tres chicas salieron de la crazk house hacia el departamento de Lauren, durante el camino Kenzi puso una emisora en la radio y cantaba mientras sonaban algunas canciones. Cuando llegaron al departamento solo Lauren se bajó, Bo sabía que si la acompañaba probablemente iban a durar más de lo normal, por las obvias razones en que ninguna de las dos podían resistirse cuando estaban en un mismo lugar a solas.

Lauren subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de su departamento, rápidamente la abrió y se dio paso a las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación, ella no se dio cuenta de que en la entrada había un sobre, parecía que había sido depositado debajo de la puerta. Lauren se cambió rápidamente, unos jeans, camiseta de cuello V y un suéter la abrigarían del frío y al mismo tiempo la harían sentirse cómoda durante la salida. Arregló un poco su cabello en el espejo, se maquillo sutilmente y se perfumó para luego tomar su chaqueta, bolso y una bufanda para salir de su apartamento, 20 minutos fueron suficientes para su transformación. Al igual como entró así salió de su departamento sin notar el sobre que estaba en el piso.

Kenzi había decidido empezar por llevar a las chicas al zoológico para iniciar, aunque era más por un deseo propio sabía que a Bo le iba a encantar. Toronto Zoo se convirtió en su primera parada, la mañana todavía estaba fresca pero las tres disfrutaban de cada una de las estaciones para poder disfrutar de las diferentes especies de animales. Pandas, elefantes, cebra, osos polares se convirtieron en la diversión matutina de las chicas, Kenzi se veía realmente emocionada al ver los animales en vivo y a todo color, parecía una niña pequeña admirando y sorprendiéndose con cada animal que veía.

- _"Ahora entiendo su obsesión por los programas de animales", dice Bo riendo_

Lauren solo sonríe y se queda mirando a Kenzi pegada a una jaula tratando de llamar la atención de una de las jirafas que estaban frente a ellas. Bo y Lauren caminaban una al lado de la otra, aunque ninguna de las dos había hecho algún movimiento para tomarse la mano las dos lo querían, pero sentían tantos nervios que preferían ser casuales.

- _"IUGH..!", exclama Kenzi al ver a la jirafa meter su lengua en una de las fosas nasales después de haberle dado de comer con su mano._

La expresión de Kenzi hizo que Lauren y Bo rieran fuerte al ver a su amiga lamentarse y tener una expresión de asco en su rostro. Continuaron caminando y en dos horas y media ya habían recorrido todo el zoológico. Lauren se había quedado observando la cadena de crecimiento de los pandas, desde cómo se concebían hasta el momento en que nacían y se desarrollaban, su modo geek estaba en su apogeo. Bo y Kenzi se habían detenido en una de las jaulas a unos cuantos metros de Lauren para mirar y alimentar a los pingüinos.

La concentración de Lauren llamaba la atención, se veía tan hermosa de pie prestando atención a cada detalle y además leyendo en vos alta cada palabra del artículo de investigación, cuando de pronto una chica se acerca a ella y se pone de pie junto a ella.

- _"Es fascinante no crees como unos anímales tan hermosos sean tan extremadamente frágiles y pueden enfermarse y morir", dice la chica tratando de entablar una conversación con Lauren._

- _"Sí… su etapa de crecimiento es bastante difícil", dice Lauren sonriéndole suavemente._

- _"Sabías que los pandas gigantes pueden vivir hasta 30 años, pero por lo general es sólo de 15 a 20 años en un ambiente salvaje?, exclama la chica._

La mujer que estaba junto a Lauren era una de las veterinarias del zoológico, era una mujer muy linda de cabello oscuro, de tez blanca y de ojos verdes. La conversación entre ambas fue fluida ya que aunque fueran médicos de diferentes ramas de la ciencia tenían algo en común, la investigación las apasionaba.

- _"No… no lo sabía… pero es realmente un lástima que animales como estos estén en peligro de extinción", dice Lauren todavía mirando a la pared con la información._

Bo que ahora estaba más cerca de Lauren ve como la chica que estaba junto a Lauren estaba prácticamente encendida por la rubia, su aura la delataba, Bo sabía que era inevitable que las chicas se acercaran a Lauren, sobre todo cuando se ponía en modo geek, ella sabía por experiencia propia que Lauren era realmente sexy cuando estaba de esa forma. Al ver a la chica sonreír y ver a Lauren, sintió una punzada en su pecho, los celos aunque eran pequeños estaban dentro de Bo, si bien Lauren todavía no era su novia Bo no podía evitar sentirse celosa de que alguien estuviera coqueteando su doctora personal.

Lauren que ahora se había dado la vuelta para conocer a la chica que estaba junto a ella dándole detalles sobre los pandas, se sorprendió al ver lo linda que era, tenía el pelo corto y unos ojos verdes muy lindos.

- _"Hola mi nombre es Layla", dice la doctora veterinaria extendiéndole la mano a Lauren para un saludo formal_

- _"Hola soy Lauren", responde Lauren tranquilamente_

Aunque la mujer era realmente bella nada se podía comparar con la belleza de unos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa con un hoyuelo en la mejilla como la de Bo. Lauren había contestado por cortesía aunque era evidente de que la chica estaba tratando de coquetear con ella.

- _"Estas de visita por acá?" pregunta Layla_

- _"Sí… estoy de paseo con unas amigas", responde Lauren ingenuamente_

- _"Supongo que te gusta la ciencia, muy pocas personas se detienen a mirar este tipo de información, la mayoría se centran en los animales y no en su proceso genético de creación" dice la chica mirando a Lauren_

- _"Bueno tal vez compartimos un poco más de lo que crees, soy doctora en el Hospital de Toronto" dice Lauren_

- _"Eso es... genial…" dice la chica sonriendo tontamente._

- _"No tengo mucho de estar aquí", dice Lauren volviendo su mirada hacia la pared informativa_

- _"Quizás podría invitarte a cenar algún día", dice la chica acercándose más a Lauren_

Bo que no había quitados sus ojos de la situación a lo lejos no pudo aguantar más y se fue hasta donde estaba Lauren, dejando a Kenzi con las sardinas en la mano mientras seguía alimentando a los pingüinos. Al escuchar la propuesta de la chica Lauren se gira lentamente y la mira, pero justo en ese momento una mano de posa en la zona baja entre su cintura y espalda, el cálido contacto traspasaba su ropa. La mano de Bo se había adueñado de su cuerpo y la hizo suspirar ante el contacto.

- _"Hey babe…", dice Bo estrechando su mano en la cintura de Lauren y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Prácticamente diciendo a la chica que Lauren era de suya_

- _"Hey…" dice Lauren sonriéndole nerviosamente_

Al verlas la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- _"Lo siento… yo… yo solo…", dice la chica nerviosamente_

- _"No te preocupes, pero gracias por la invitación", dice Lauren sonriéndole _

Mientras la chica se aleja dejando a Bo y Lauren solas.

- "_Invitación… eh!", dice Bo tomando a Lauren en un abrazo_

- _"Ella me invitó a cenar, es solo eso…", dice Lauren poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Bo_

- _"Esa chica estaba a punto de estallar como un volcán por ti", dice Bo acercándose más a Lauren_

- _"Es solo una chica linda…estás celosa?" dice Lauren riendo_

- _"Celosa!... No…no… solo pensé que…", dice Bo y sin terminar de hablar besa a Lauren_

Lauren se ríe ante el comportamiento de Bo, como una novia protectora y celosa.

- _"Hey… ustedes dos no hagan esas cosas aquí… creo que el reino animal la está poniendo salvajes…" dice Kenzi pasando al lado de Bo y Lauren_

Las dos no pueden evitar reír al escucharla. Cuando Bo se suelta del abrazo, pone su mano en la de Lauren y entrelaza sus dedos para empezar a caminar.

Caminar tomada de la mano de Bo, la hacía sentir tan bien, aunque las miradas sobre ellas eran evidentes Lauren disfrutaba de ese momento, disfrutaba tener a Bo cerca y hacerles saber a todos que la chica que estaba a su lado era suya. Mientras caminaba sus manos encajaban a la perfección y la sonrisa en los rostros de ambas las hacía ser más llamativas frente a todos.

- _"Ok… creo que hemos tenido suficiente de rayas, manchas y escamas, creo que es hora de ir a buscar algo de comer…" dice Kenzi caminando junto a Bo y Lauren_

- _"Estoy de acuerdo… busquemos un sitio para comer", responde Bo_

El zoológica ya había quedado atrás y Kenzi se las había ingeniado para llevar a las chicas a una pequeña pizzería en la ciudad, aunque el sitio no era de renombre y no parecía tan llamativo, al ingresar todo cambió, los aromas se mezclaron con el aire frío que acaba de ingresar con las chicas.

- _"Huele delicioso", dice Lauren_

- _"Y espera a probar la pasta con albóndigas quedaras enamorada del lugar", dice Kenzi mientras empieza a saludar a uno de los camareros con una saludo de manos un poco extraño_

Bo había encontrado una mesa desocupada mientras jalaba a Lauren de la mano. Desde que habían salido del zoológico Bo había tenido su mano entre la de Lauren. Cuando Lauren y Bo se sentaron en la mesa Kenzi apareció y dijo.

- _"Prepárense para probar algo inolvidable", dice Kenzi frotándose sus manos_

- _"Podríamos pedir los menú para ver que ordenamos", dice Lauren_

- _"Oh…no…. no… ya todo está ordenado", dice Kenzi riendo un poco_

Bo y Lauren se miran y ríen junto con ella. El almuerzo llegó rápido y así como llegó así se lo devoraron todo, estaban encantadas con el sabor y olor, todo lo que habían comido había sido delicioso, Kenzi tenía razón en decir que iba a ser algo inolvidable.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, el sol había salido un poco, era extraño para los meses de diciembre poder verlo, pero hoy el clima estaba de su lado. Kenzi le había dicho a Bo que condujera hasta el parque que estaba cerca de lago, ahí podía caminar por un rato y disfrutar del aire limpio cerca de los árboles. Mientras caminaban de la mano por el parque Lauren se estremeció un poco al sentir el aire frío alrededor de ellas, al sentirla Bo soltó su mano y ahora su mano estaba detrás de su espalda sosteniéndole cerca de su cuerpo, al sentir el cálido brazo de Bo alrededor suyo Lauren se sintió cómoda, las dos estaban tan enamoradas una de la otra que no les importaba as miradas de la gente. Las tres se habían sentado en una de las bancas que daban al lago, y decidieron quedarse ahí y disfrutar de un café o chocolate caliente, por lo que Bo y Kenzi fueron a una de las cafeterías cercanas a comprar un las bebidas.

Lauren se quedó admirando el lago y disfrutando de lo que quedaba del día, mientras Bo y Kenzi estaban en la cafetería Kenzi no paraba de ver la sonrisa pintada en Bo.

- "Ella te gusta mucho… no es así", dice Kenzi

Bo se vuelve hacia su amiga y le sonríe

- _"Me encanta Kenz… me encanta todo acerca de ella", dice Bo con un suspiro_

- _"Ella es una gran chica Bo… de eso no hay duda", responde Kenzi_

- _"Lo sé…pero tengo miedo Kenzi… lo que siento por Lauren es algo nuevo y debido a mi condición tengo miedo de lastimarla o perderla", exclama Bo algo pensativa_

- _"No te preocupes Bo… creo que ella está igual o más enamorada que tú y si ella ya encontró algo aunque sea temporal para poder estar contigo eso demuestra lo mucho que te quiere y lo dispuesta que está para buscar hasta lo imposible por estar contigo", dice Kenzi con ojos de sinceridad_

Bo había comprado tres café, Kenzi y ella salieron de la cafetería para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Lauren, cuando llegaron ahí Bo se sentó junta a ella entregándole su café, mientras Kenzi se acercaba a la orilla para observar el lago, con el primer sorbo de café Lauren suspiró profundamente y cerro sus ojos, la sensación del saber del café espumoso en su paladar la hizo casi gemir del placer de tomarlo, cuando retiró su boca de la taza de café, Bo ve como queda un poco de espuma en el labio superior de Lauren lo cual la hace reír un poco.

- "_Que!... de que te ríes", dice Lauren viendo a Bo cerca de ella_

Bo la mira y antes de que Lauren pudiera volver a preguntar Bo se acerca y pone su boca en el labio superior de Lauren y quitar el poco de espuma que tenía.

- _"Eres absolutamente deliciosa", dice Bo sonriendo ante el cambio de color de Lauren._

- _"Ok, chicas una última parada y nuestro tour habrá terminado", dice Kenzi acercándose a Lauren y Bo_

Las tres disfrutaron de sus cafés y luego se dirigieron al último lugar del día, Bo seguía cada una de las indicaciones y conducía hacia donde Kenzi le decía, al aparcar el carro, las miradas de Bo y Lauren quedaron congeladas ante lo que veían. Kenzi se bajó rápidamente del vehículo y desde afuera les gritaba "_Vamos… muevan esos traseros que la pista no está esperando"_

La pista de hielo era impresionante, había arboles con luces alrededor, la nieve todavía no empezaba a caer y había algunos patinadores en la pista. Cuando las chicas se bajaron del auto una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Bo esperó a que Lauren estuviera a su lado, cuando Lauren tomó su mano sintió la resistencia de Bo.

- _"Bo que pasa?", preguntó Lauren_

- _"Nada… es solo que no se patinar", dice Bo algo nerviosa_

- _"Estás conmigo ahora… ven yo te enseñaré", dice Lauren acercándose al darle un beso suave en su mejilla_

Las dos caminan tomadas de la mano hasta la pista, Kenzi estaba amarrándose los patines y casi lista para deslizarse por la pista, cuando Bo y Lauren llegan a una pequeña tienda donde alquilan los patines Lauren pide dos pares, los toma y va a sentarse junto a Bo. Al empezar a ponerse los patines Lauren puede notar lo tensa que está Bo ante la situación. Kenzi ya había empezado a patinar y lo hacía libremente.

- _"Ven", dice Lauren dándole la mano a Bo_

Bo toma su mano y la agarra con fuerza.

- _"Solo déjame guiarte y sostente de mis manos", exclama Lauren_

Cuando Lauren pisa la pista de patinaje una sonrisa se dibuja en ella, era como regresar 25 años atrás. Bo ya estaba en la pista, se movía con lentitud y se aferraba a las manos de Lauren con fuerza.

- _"Tómalo con calma… solo sigue mis movimientos", dice Lauren mientras ella patinaba hacia atrás estando al frente de Bo_

Aunque los pasos eran muy lentos, Lauren podía ver la alegría en el rostro de Bo al intentarlo e ir aprendiendo poco a poco, cuando los pasos avanzaban a una velocidad mayor, Lauren se puso al lado de Lauren y la tomó por la cintura y patinó con ella siempre a su lado evitando que se cayera, aunque en un par de ocasiones Bo perdía el equilibrio Lauren estaba ahí para sostenerla y no dejarla caer.

Kenzi disfrutaba de la brisa al patinar a una velocidad mayor que la de las chicas. Bo había tomado más confianza de ella y empezó a hacerlo sola pero Lauren seguía ahí a su lado. Kenzi se acercó a ambas y le dijo a Lauren

- _"Ve sé libre Hotpants, me quedaré cuidando a Bo", exclama Kenzi_

Lauren sonríe y ve a Bo.

- _"Estoy bien Lauren… ve creo que no saldré corriendo a ningún lado", dice Bo sonriéndole y tambaleándose_

Lauren se acerca y la besa rápido y pone la esquina superior de la cuchilla del patín y toma un gran impulso, y empieza a deslizarse a toda velocidad por la pista, la brisa que la rodeaba hacía que su cabello rubio se moviera. Bo disfrutó por un momento al verla moverse con tanta facilidad sobre el hielo.

Unos minutos más tarde Lauren se detuvo y tomó a Bo de la cintura y la llevó a una velocidad mayor sobre la pista, haciéndola que sonriera y que se aferrara duro hacia ella. Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista la nieve empezó a caer y los copos empezaron a caer sobre el cabello oscuro de Bo. Las dos se detuvieron ahí y miraron hacia el cielo negro de la noche mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre sus rostros. Antes de que Lauren volviera su mirada hacia Bo, Bo miraba como la nieve estaba haciendo mágico el momento entre ambas. Ella se acerca a Lauren y la toma por la barbilla.

- _"Lauren…", dice Bo nerviosamente_

- _"Dime…te siente bien" dice Lauren al ver a Bo un poco pálida y nerviosa_

- _"Estoy bien, pero…", exclama Bo_

- _"Que pasa Bo…estás asustándome" dice Lauren_

- _"Lauren… quieres ser mi novia?", pregunta Bo tragando saliva y respirando con dificultad._

Lauren la mira a los ojos se acerca, la toma por el rostro y la besa suavemente, el beso continuó por unos minutos sus lenguas rosaban sus labios, mientras todas las personas patinaban en círculo rodeándolas, la nieve seguía cayendo y Lauren se suelta del beso.

- _"Sí… me encantaría ser tu novia Bo", exclama Lauren cerrando nuevamente el espacio entre las dos y dándole un nuevo beso a Bo._

Bo pone sus manos en la cintura de Lauren y la atrae hacia ella, dejando que sus cuerpos se fundan en un solo abrazo.


	32. Capítulo 32

La pista de hielo había quedado atrás, Bo había pasado a dejar a Kenzi al crack house para luego dirigirse al departamento de Lauren, mañana ella ya regresaría al trabajo en el Hospital y Bo quería despedirse de su novia de la forma correcta y sin interrupciones. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento Bo detiene a Lauren tomándola de su brazo.

- _"Lauren… creo que debes descansar y es mejor que me vaya", dice Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"No… Bo por favor quédate esta noche… quédate a dormir conmigo", dice Lauren tomándola de la mano_

Bo mira a Lauren y es totalmente imposible decirle que no, la mujer que tenía al frente era su mayor debilidad y cada segundo que pasaba con ella era como llenar su corazón de algo que no podía describir con palabras.

Las dos chicas entraron al departamento, Bo tropezó con la carta que estaba tirada en el piso, al levantarla se la dio a Lauren, la cual no le tomó mucha importancia y la puso dentro de su bolso. Al subir las escaleras las dos se instalaron en la habitación, Lauren tomó el baño primero para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama, mientras que Bo se quedó sentada en la cama quitando sus botas. Cuando Lauren salió del baño con su pijama corta Bo la miró fijamente y suspiró.

- "A qué hora debes de estar en tu trabajo mañana?", pregunta Bo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

- _"Debo de estar en el Hospital a las 8:00 am", responde Lauren_

- _"Podría llevarte si quieres" dice Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Me encantaría", responde Lauren devolviéndole la sonrisa_

Bo entró al baño y empezó a desvestirse, como no tenía ropa dentro del departamento decidió dormir como era de costumbre con únicamente que sus bragas y sostén. Cuando Bo salió del baño fue imposible para Lauren dejar de admirar a la mujer que hace unas horas atrás le había pedido que fuera su novia, como su fuera un scanner Lauren recorrió con su mirada todo el cuerpo de Bo, haciéndola sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Bo la miraba.

- _"Lo siento… no tengo ropa para cambiarme", dice Bo mirando a Lauren que ahora estaba totalmente avergonzada_

Lauren camina hacia Bo y se acerca y le dice al oído.

- _"Y aunque la tuvieras no durarías mucho con ella", dice Lauren rosando sus labios sobre la oreja de Bo_

Bo podía sentir como sus rodillas flaqueaban ante el roce de Lauren y la sensación de su respiración en ella. Lauren se aleja para ver a Bo tratando de regresar su respiración a la normalidad. Las dos entran al baño y se posicionan delante del espejo, el cepillo de dientes de Bo estaba al lado del Lauren, mientras lavaban sus dientes y se miraban en el espejo parecían una vieja pareja de casados en un ambiente hogareño que las hacía sentir relajadas y tranquilas por tenerse una a la otra.

Mientras levantaban las sábanas de la cama para poder acostarse al fin, Lauren se metió en la cama y se acercó al cuerpo cálido de Bo, al poner su mano en el abdomen de Bo siente como sus músculos se tensan y se estremece ante el contacto, Lauren se había posicionado con su cabeza dentro del cuello de Bo y abrazándola por su abdomen, Bo había puesto uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda de Lauren haciendo pequeños recorridos de arriba abajo con la palma de su mano.

Poco a poco las dos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, sus cuerpos se moldaban tan bien uno con otro que dormir abrazadas no resultaba incómodo contrariamente dormir de esa forma las hacía descansar verdaderamente.

La alarma del despertador sonó, Lauren estiró su mano para poder apagarlo, al darse la media vuelta ella puso su mano en el espacio en donde estaba Bo pero estaba vacío, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que efectivamente Bo no estaba a su lado, en su lugar había una flor del jardín que está al frente del departamento de Lauren, y al lado de la flor una nota que decía.

- _"Buenos días preciosa, debes de prepararte para el trabajo, te estaré esperando abajo. Siempre tuya Bo"._

Al ver la nota Lauren no puede ocultar su felicidad, lo cual la hace suspirar de inmediato. La motivación estaba en todo cuerpo, se sentía feliz, con energías, como si realmente fuera invencible, esa era la sensación de tener a Bo en su vida. Unos minutos más tarde Lauren ya se había duchado y estaba terminando de alistarse, su cabello lucía espectacular en ondas naturales que la hacían ver encantadora, y un maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba aún más su belleza.

Al bajar las escaleras el ahora del café fresco invadió su cuerpo, ella podía ver a Bo en la cocina sirviendo en dos platos el desayuno que ella misma había preparado. El florero que estaba en el centro de la isla de la cocina había sido adornado con flores iguales a las que Lauren se había encontrado al lado de su cama al despertarse.

- "Hey… buenos días", dice Bo mientras fija su mirada en Lauren

Lauren simplemente se acerca a Bo y le da un beso que la deja prácticamente sin aliento.

- _"Buenos días" dice Lauren soltando el beso pero aun con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente en la de Bo_

Bo solo recupera el aliento para sonreír.

- _"Te hice el desayuno", dice Bo besando su mejilla_

- _"Huele delicioso", dice Lauren_

- _"Ven siéntate…" dice Bo separándose de Lauren para servirle una taza de café_

Lauren se sienta en uno de los taburetes y espera a que Bo se siente a la par para disfrutar del desayuno juntas. Cuando finalmente Bo se sientas Lauren empieza a comer su desayuno, sabía que Bo no cocinaba mucho pero lo que había hecho hoy le quedó delicioso y además el gesto de prepararle el desayuno hacía que Lauren lo disfrutara aún más. Huevos revueltos, tostadas, frutas y café hicieron del desayuno un momento más para que Bo y Lauren se unieran más.

La cocina quedó impecable y las chicas se apresuraron a salir del departamento, Lauren tomó su bolso y chaqueta, mientras Bo tomaba las llaves de su vehículo y su chaqueta. Antes de abordar el auto Bo cortésmente le abrió la puerta a Lauren y cuando esta ya estaba sentada en el asiento ella aprovechó para darle un pequeño beso. Al que Lauren respondió de inmediato y puso su mano en la mejilla de Bo.

Bo corrió a su asiento, se colocó el cinturón y arrancó su vehículo, la mañana estaba un poco fría, pero mientras Bo conducía iba de la mano de Lauren, solamente la soltaba cuando necesitaba hacer los cambios de marcha del vehículo. La tibia mano de Bo mantenía la de Lauren durante todo el camino al Hospital. Las calles estaban llenas de personas con sus abrigos, bufandas y guantes, estaban a tan solo un par de días para celebrar el año nuevo y se notaba un poco el ambiente familiar y de fiesta.

Al llegar al Hospital Bo se baja de su vehículo y le abre la puerta a Lauren, al salir el aire frío invade a Lauren haciéndola temblar un poco, a lo que Bo responde inmediatamente tomándola en un abrazo.

- _"A qué hora estrás libre?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Estaré hasta las 6:00 pm, si no se presenta ningún inconveniente", responde Lauren tirando más de Bo hacia ella_

- _"Tengo que estar en el Dal a eso de las 7:00 pm, pero puedo pasar por ti y llevar a casa", exclama Bo_

- _"Ese plan me gusta", dice Lauren y sonríe_

Los minutos pasaban y Lauren debía entrar al Hospital aunque no quería soltar a Bo.

- _"Ok, entonces te veré a las 6", dice Bo sonriéndole y acercándose para un beso_

Lauren no era de las chicas que demostraba mucho afecto en público, su vida privada siempre había sido de ella y nadie más pero con Bo, ella quería gritarle al mundo entero que Bo era suya y que estaba totalmente enamorada de ella. Así que cuando Bo se acercó para besarla frente al Hospital a vista de muchos Lauren no dudo en besarla. Aunque el beso fue tierno, la intensidad que sentía una por la otra hacía que cada beso las dejara totalmente sin aliento.

Lauren se soltó del abrazo de Bo y le sonrió después del maravilloso beso que acabada de recibir de su novia.

- _"Ok… nos vemos", dice Lauren mientras empezaba alejarse_

Aunque Bo quería salir corriendo detrás de ella y detenerla para seguirla besando sabía que la responsabilidad era uno de los pilares en la vida de Lauren y que ahora solo debía esperar unas horas para ver a su novia nuevamente. Bo se quedó mirándola apoyada en su vehículo y esperó hasta que Lauren ingresara al Hospital, ella no quería perderla de vista ni por un segundo, la rubia ahora estaba en sus venas y era imposible sacarla de ahí.

Cuando Lauren por fin ingresó al Hospital, Bo se subió a su vehículo y se dirigió a la crack house, donde probablemente se encontraría a Kenzi todavía durmiendo. Mientras iba de camino decidió pasar a una cafetería y llevarle unas cuantas donas a su amiga. Las cosas ahora parecían tomar sentido, Bo estaba feliz y ese sentimiento no desaparecería siempre que Lauren estuviera con ella.

Kenzi se encontraba en el sofá de la sala todavía dormida, por las botellas de vino que estaban a su alrededor Bo sabía que su amiga se había pasado de copas y que probablemente fue una buena idea traerle el desayuno para ayudarla con la resaca. Al escuchar un ruido en la cocina Kenzi se suspende del sofá y toma una espada que había escondido debajo de la mesa. Al ver la expresión de Kenzi, Bo no puede evitar ponerse a reír.

Al verla Kenzi vuelve a caer el sofá y empieza a gruñir.

- _"Mmmm…. Aleja esa botella de mí", dice empujando una de las botellas que estaba en la mesa frente al sofá_

- _"Levántate… te traje desayuno" dice Bo pegándole una nalgada a su amiga_

- _"Lauren lo hizo…" pregunta Kenzi _

- _"No ella no pudo, hoy regresaba al Hospital… pero pasé a una cafetería y te traje algo", dice Bo mirando a su amiga_

Kenzi abre uno de sus ojos y mira a Bo

- _"Por eso es que siempre serás mi chica", dice Kenzi sonriendo_

Bo no se tira encima de Kenzi y empieza a hacerle cosquillas, Kenzi no podía parar de reír.

- "_Que ha hecho Lauren en ti", dice Kenzi mientras recobraba la respiración de tanto reír_

- _"Ella me ama, eso es lo que ha hecho en mi", dice Bo sonriendo _

Las dos sonríen al mismo tiempo y Kenzi se levanta del sofá para ir a devorar las donas que Bo le había comprado

- _"Subiré un momento, debo tomar una ducha y además quiero ir al Dal a disculparme con Trick por no haber podido ir estos últimos días", exclama Bo_

- _"No te preocupes… le dije que un conjunto de pantalones sexys vaqueros te habían secuestrado por un par de días", dice Kenzi _

Bo solo sonríe y sube las escaleras.

En el Hospital todos habían notado algo diferente en Lauren, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no había desaparecido en todo el día.

- _"Hey Molly, buenos días", exclama Lauren a la recepcionista_

- _"Hola Dra. Lewis, que gusto verla de nuevo por acá, se nota que disfruto estos días fuera del Hospital", dice Molly con una sonrisa_

Lauren sonríe aún más

- _"No te puedo mentir, han sido dos de los mejores días de mi vida", exclama Lauren _

Molly podía ver como el rostro de Lauren se iluminaba antes el recuerdo de los días anteriores.

- _"Me alegra mucho, realmente te vez feliz", exclama Molly_

- _"Lo estoy… ahora lo estoy", dice Lauren, tomando una pila de expedientes entre sus manos_

Lauren sonríe por última vez a Molly y se dirige hacia el pasillo, mientras camina ella da un vistazo a los expedientes del día de hoy, un par de fracturas y algunas suturas encabezaban las labores del día, la mañana se veía tranquila, y todo avanzaba con normalidad.

En la crack house Bo ya se había duchado y estaba lista para ir al Dal, antes de bajar las escaleras Bo escuchó que su amiga estaba en el baño, por lo que se decidió bajar y esperarla en la sala, cuando llegó a la cocina ella sintió un ambiente pesado, algo no andaba bien, al voltearse rápidamente ve como un ogro de gran tamaño estaba de pie al otro extremo de la sala. Al verlo Bo inmediatamente se frena y lo enfrenta.

- _"Qué demonios haces tú aquí", dice Bo _

Sin decir nada el ogro se abalanza hacia ella tirando un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Bo generándole un corte. Bo se levanta del suelo y su ira empieza a crecer.

- _"Ya veo para que estás aquí", dice Bo limpiándose un poco su labio con su mano_

EL ogro intenta otro golpe pero esta vez Bo lo esquiva, y responde inmediatamente con un golpe que hace tambalear al ogro. En el baño Kenzi estaba tan concentrada en su baño y música alta que no se percataba que el suelo debajo de ella se movía con facilidad. Antes de que Bo pudiera reaccionar el otro tira de ella y la pega fuertemente contra la pared haciendo una nube de polvo alrededor de ella, Bo trata de recobrarse del golpe y se pone frente a otro dándole y una patada en su estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo, Bo aprovecha y pone uno de sus cuchillos en la garganta del gran fae.

- _"Dime quien te envió aquí", pregunta Bo llena de ira_

- "Debes morir", dice el ogro con vos grave

- "_Quien te envió a matarme?", pregunta Bo_

El ogro se levanta con Bo encima y la toma por el cuello, la presión la estaba dejando si aire, y justo cuando el ogro iba a dar su último golpe, Kenzi desciende de las escaleras todavía sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al dirigir la mirada a su amiga que ahora estaba pegada a la pared con un brazo de cortándole la respiración Kenzi grito

- _"Bo…"_

El ogro al ver a Kenzi desaparece en una nube y Bo cae al suelo respirando con dificultad.

- _"Bo… que fue eso", dice Kenzi corriendo hacia a su amiga_

- _"No lo sé… el… el… el solo dijo que alguien quería matarme", dijo Bo con respiración todavía agitada._

- _"Que!, quien querría eso?", exclama Kenzi asustada_

- _"No lo sé… solo sé que algún cobarde quiere hacer que yo desaparezca", dice Bo tratando de levantarse_

- _"Ese ogro pudo haberte matado Bo", dice Kenzi ayudándole a su amiga a levantarse_

- _"Lo sé… pero quien quiera que sea es alguien poderoso Kenzi", dice Bo ahora tratando se sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la cocina_

- _"Bo creo que debemos de ir donde Trick ahora mismo", dice Kenzi_

La preocupación en el rostro de Kenzi era evidente, su amiga había sido atacada por un fae oscuro y pudo haber muerto, las razones que tiene quien lo envió, dejó un mensaje muy claro, en que esta no sería la única vez que vendría por Bo.

Al llegar al Dal Trick ve la sangre en el labio de Bo e inmediatamente se dirige a ella.

- _"Bo!, que pasó?", pregunta Trick _

- _"No es nada Trick, solo fui atacada por un ogro", responde Bo_

- _"Un ogro!, donde, cuando, como sucedió esto", pregunta Trick poniéndose detrás de la barra mientras Bo y Kenzi se sientas en los taburetes de la barra_

- _"No lo sé, el solo apareció en la crack house y empezó a golpearme", dice Bo tonando una manta con unos cubos de hielo dentro que Trick le estaba dando para que se le desinflamara el labio._

- _"Sus intenciones no eran solo golpearla… ese fae quería matar a Bo", dice Kenzi sirviéndose una copa tratando de calmar su nervios_

- _"Matar a Bo!", dice Trick alarmado_

- _"No lo sé… cuando le pregunté el porqué de su visita, el solo me dijo que yo debía morir" exclama Bo_

- _"Esto no me gusta nada", dice Trick sirviendo un trago a Bo_

- _"Tal vez solo es alguien a quien puse en su lugar en algún momento y está tratando de desquitarse", dice Bo tratando de calmar a Trick y Kenzi._

A Trick no le gustaba nada de lo que había escuchado, sabía que su nieta era única en el mundo fae, los poderes que poseían representaban una amenaza para el clan de la oscuridad, por lo que sabía que su nieta estaba en peligro.

- "_Bo debes de tener cuidado, recuerda que en este mundo existen faes que están dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que te unas a ellos y poder usar tus poderes en contra de la humanidad y faes de la luz", dice Trick _

- _"Lo sé…", dice Trick haciendo una mueca de dolor al poner el hielo en la herida._

Aunque sus heridas eran superficiales no dejaban de doler.

- _"Trick… vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa… sé que estos últimos días no he venido al Dal, pero estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas con Lauren", explica Bo_

- _"Lo sé… Kenzi me lo dijo, y no tienes que disculparte, si estabas buscando tu felicidad no hay nada que me haga oponerme a eso", dice Trick sonriéndole_

- _"Y la he encontrado Trick… Lauren es mi novia y ella me ama", dice Bo con ojos llenos de ilusión y con una gran sonrisa._

- _"Me da gusto escuchar eso", dice Trick sonriéndole._

Trick sabía que no había ninguna duda en que Lauren amaba a su nieta, la historia estaba escrita y Lauren definitivamente era el alma gemela de Bo, se sentía feliz por su nieta pero sabía que el camino para ambas no sería nada fácil, y con el último acontecimiento sabía que ese ogro tenía estrecha relación que ahora tenían Bo y Lauren.

El linaje del que provenía Bo era sin duda el más alto de todos, la combinación de su madre súcubo y de su padre el cual era desconocido para Bo, él era tan poderoso que hasta el clan de la oscuridad temblaba al escuchar su nombre. Trick sabía que su nieta al estar desalineada con alguno de los clanes sería el fae más deseado de todos, debido a sus poderes y características especiales que ningún otro fae tenía.

xxxxx

- _"Eres un estúpido, no sirves ni para algo tan sencillo, como matar a la súcubo", dice una mujer vestida de manera sexy _

- _"Lo siento mi señora, lo intenté pero ella es muy fuerte", dice el ogro_

- _"Definitivamente tu raza es una de las peores", dice la mujer_

- _"Le prometo que la próxima vez no fallaré", dice el ogro_

- _"Próxima vez!… no habrá próxima vez, eres aún más estúpido de lo que pensaba, la has alertado, ahora tendré que buscar a alguien más para que haga el trabajo", dice La Morrigan_

- _"Le aseguro que esta vez no fallaré", exclama el ogro _

- _"Llévenselo", le dice la Morrigan a sus guardaespaldas_

- _"Y que sea azotado durante una semana" termina diciendo la Morrigan_

La Morrigan era una mujer poderosa, ella era la cabeza del clan de la oscuridad, cada decisión la tomaba ella, pero esta vez había fallado, ella se había enterado de la existencia de Bo desde hace muchos años atrás pero fue hasta que se dio cuenta que Bo había regresado que ella quería deshacerse de ella. Sus planes siniestros iban más allá del poder humano y fae, ella quería a Bo para dominar el mundo, sabía que las habilidades que tenía el súcubo podía tener el mundo entero a sus pies, pero era consciente de que Bo estaba en un campo neutral y prefería matarla antes de que Bo se uniera al clan de la luz o que decidiera por ella misma.

Las ansias de poder de la Morrigan iban más allá de cualquier barrera, si el poder no era totalmente suyo debía matar a la fuente, por lo que había establecido dos planes uno de ellos era sencillo mandar a un fae fuerte y matarla de una sola vez o sino hacerla sufrir con lo que más quería y cuando estuviera totalmente vulnerable podría matarla. Este último plan ya lo estaba ejecutando, ahora solo estaba a la espera de los resultados.

En el Hospital, Lauren había hecho su trabajo y el día estaba casi llegando a su fin, mientras se dirigía a su oficina a buscar sus cosas y cambiarse antes de ver a Bo, ella no había podido dejar de pensar en la mujer de pelo castaño que había cambiado su vida en un solo pestañeo. Al llegar a su oficina y buscar un algo en su bolso ella se encuentra la carta que había encontrado la noche anterior en su departamento, la carta no tenía remitente o alguna dirección, el sobre estaba en blanco, aunque ella no le había tomado importancia al principio, ahora le parecía realmente extraño que una nota así estuviera en su casa. Al abrir el sobre, hay una pequeña nota dentro de ella, la letra le resulta desconocida a Lauren, pero al leer el mensaje escrito su corazón prácticamente se detiene, la nota decía

- _"Si no quieres a tu súcubo muerta, aléjate de ella, esto no es una advertencia Doctora, y pronto lo comprobaras"_

Lauren no podría creer lo que estaba escribiendo, sabía que lo que acababa de leer no era una broma, ya que no solo ella y Kenzi eran los únicos humanos que sabían de la condición de Bo. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar y tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó a Bo, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y pero nunca antes había estado tan desesperado por ver a Bo.

- _"Hey Bo… dónde estás?", dice Lauren con un tono de preocupación_

Por un lado ella quería creer que esto era nada más una broma de mal gusto de Dyson o hasta de algún fae que sabía que ellas estaban juntas ahora

- "_Hola Lau… voy de camino al Hospital, si quieres puedes ir saliendo estaré ahí en un par de minutos", dice Bo tranquilamente_

Al escuchar a Bo, Lauren se relajó un poco

- _"Ok… te espero", dice Lauren _

Bo podía notar un poco de inquietud en la voz de Lauren, al estacionarse cerca del Hospital e ir por Lauren a la entrada ella veía que Lauren estaba un poco impaciente. Al ver a Bo caminar hacia ella, Lauren caminó también hacia Bo, ella estaba tan preocupada por su novia que ni siquiera notó la pequeña cortadura en el labio de Bo, Lauren simplemente la tomó en sus brazo y la abrazó con fuerzas, la reacción de Lauren tomó por sorpresa a Bo, sabía que su novia no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, pero sentía que angustia en el cuerpo de Lauren al abrazarla.

- _"WOW! Te extrañé también", dice Bo abrazándola con fuerza también_

Lauren mantuvo a Bo entre sus brazos por unos segundos más antes de soltarla. Lentamente ella pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de Bo y la atrae hasta su boca. El contacto de la boca de Lauren sobre sus labios eran tan suave pero aun así Bo no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de dolor cuando Lauren la beso. Al escuchar a Bo quejarse Lauren termina el beso y be a Bo lamerse sobre la herida que tenía.

- _"Bo!, que te pasó?", pregunta Lauren angustiada_

- _"No es nada, es solo un rasguño", dice Bo_

- _"Déjame ver eso", dice Lauren mientras inspecciona el área lesionada._

- _"Bo, dime como te hiciste esto?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Hoy tuve una visita inesperada" dice Bo_

- _"Visita inesperada" exclama Lauren_

- _"Sí es una larga historia… ven vamos al coche y de camino te explico", dice Bo tomando de la mano de Lauren y empezando a caminar hacia el camaro amarillo._

Cuando ya las dos estaban dentro el coche y se dirigían al departamento de Lauren, Bo empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido, le explico lo del ogro en su casa y como la había golpeado, además en como Kenzi prácticamente la había salvado al aparecerse justo cuando el ogro iba a golpearla. Cada palabra de Bo hacía eco en la cabeza de Lauren, la nota que había leído hace algunos minutos atrás revelaba prácticamente lo que Bo estaba diciéndoles, pero fue hasta el momento en que Bo mencionó que tenía sospechas de que alguien quisiera matarla, fue hasta ese momento en que Lauren entendió que la nota no era una broma.

Después de que Bo le contó todo acerca de lo sucedido Lauren se asustó aún más, la felicidad que sentía ahora le estaba haciendo arrancada de un solo golpe. Durante el camino al departamento Lauren se mantuvo en silencio, Bo podía sentir que algo le sucedía. Lauren no quería alarmar a Bo, por lo que no le enseñó la nota que recibió, Trick era quien podía ayudarla.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Lauren abrió su puerta y antes de entrar sostuvo las manos de Bo y la miró.

- _"Bo… quiero que sepas que te amo", dice Lauren con ojos vidriosos_

- _"Lo sé Lauren, pero me encanta que me lo repitas", dice Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Y quiero que sepas que te amo tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti Bo", exclama Lauren_

- _"Babe.., lo sé… y quiero que sepas que yo también te amo… y que no quiero separarme ni un segundo de ti", dice Bo acercándose a besarla._

Lauren acepta el beso de Bo, y pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de Bo profundizando el beso.

- "Te amo Bo", dice Lauren terminando el beso

- "Te amo Lauren", responde Bo

Bo debía regresar al Dal, hoy reiniciaba su turno, le era difícil dejar a Lauren pero este mañana sería fin de semana, donde sabía que podría disfrutan con ella y darle la bienvenida a un año nuevo.

Antes de arrepentirse Bo dejó a Lauren y salió del complejo de apartamentos para dirigirse al Dal. Lauren ingresó a su departamento y se sentó en el sofá, ella había contenido las lágrimas prácticamente desde que leyó la nota, pero había resistido derramar una lágrima antes Bo, ella no quería preocuparla ante lo que había recibido, pero ya no lo soportó más sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar solas y su sonrisa se apagó.

Los golpes que presentaba Bo no eran de mera casualidad o de alguna batalla perdida, era el recordatorio de la nota que había recibido hoy, el amor que sentía Lauren era ese tipo de amor que daba todo y arriesgaba todo por estar con la persona que amaba, pero también era de la clase de amor que se sacrificaría con tal de ver a la persona que ama viva. Por lo que para ella no iba a ser una decisión difícil elegir entre amar y tener a Bo cerca o alejar a Bo de su lado con tal de que ella viva aunque eso signifique seguir amándola por el resto de su vida en silencio.

El Dal estaba algo concurrido hoy, era viernes y tragos iban y venían, Bo no paraba de moverse, la inflamación en su labio había disminuido era como si el beso de Lauren fuera su mejor remedio. Aunque había notado a Lauren algo extraña, ella pensaba que era por lo que le había contado en relación al ogro.

La noche del viernes pasó rápida, Bo había atendido a todos los presentes y estaba algo cansada, si bien prefería ir a la casa de Lauren y dormir con la rubia metida en sus costillas, era algo tarde para despertarla, mañana sería 31 diciembre y no deseaba otra cosa más que empezar en año nuevo al lado de su rubia favorita.

El último día del año llegó, era sábado por la mañana y Lauren se había alistado temprano, aunque no había podido dormir bien, quería ir al Dal lo antes posible, necesitaba hablar con Trick acerca de lo que estaba pasando. El Dal se encontraba abierto y Lauren ya estaba adentro, al verla sentada en la barra Trick se acercó inmediatamente.

- _"Hola Lauren, que gusto me da verte… dime que te trae tan temprano por aquí" pregunta Trick._

Al ver el rostro de Lauren él pudo determinar la tristeza en su mirada y el cansancio de sus ojos como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche. Al verla en ese estado, el entiende la importancia de Lauren ahí.

- _"Ven conmigo", dice Trick tomándola por la cintura y llevándola hasta el cuarto de atrás_

Lauren se sienta en el sofá y empieza a llorar

- "Lauren que pasa dime… es Bo?", dice Trick asustado de verla llorar

Lauren extiende su mano con la nota y se la entrega a Trick para que la lea. Trick sostiene la nota en su mano e inmediatamente reconoce la letra y lee el mensaje.

- _"Lauren de donde obtuviste esto?", pregunta Trick ahora realmente alarmado_

- _"Lo encontré en mi departamento, alguien lo tiro debajo de la puerta", responde Laurens sollozando _

- _"Bo sabe de eso", exclama Trick_

- _"No ella no lo sabe, yo lo leí apenas ayer y decidí no mostrárselo porque sabía que iba a reaccionar mal ante eso", dice Lauren_

- _"Hiciste lo correcto, Bo podría generar una fuerza descontrolada y crear una guerra en unos pocos minutos", dice Trick_

- _"Trick… Quien quiere matar a Bo?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Esta letra es inconfundible, puedo sentir el odio y poder en esta caligrafía", dice Trick_

- _"Quién es?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Es la Morrigan, la reina de los fae oscuros", responde Trick_

- _"Y porque ella quiere matar a Bo" dice Lauren levantándose del sofá_

- _"Ella es una mujer muy poderosa Lauren, el poder siempre ha sido todo lo que ha querido, sus planes son malévolos, y Bo es como la pieza que hace falta en su rompecabezas para gobernar el mundo. Pueden ser dos cosas una es que quiera matarla porque Bo es la única de todos los faes con el máximo poder para poder detenerla, Bo representa una amenaza para ella o también existe la posibilidad querer que Bo se una a los faes de la oscuridad y aprovechar su poder con el mismo objetivo: Obtener todo de los dos mundos el fae y el humano", explica Trick_

- _"Que tan poderosa es Trick", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Muy poderosa y podría poner a un ejército de faes de la oscuridad a acabar con ella" responde Trick_

- _"Eso quiere decir que Bo puede realmente morir", dice Lauren mientras sus lágrimas corren por sus mejillas_

- _"Sí… mientras Bo signifique una amenaza para ella, intentará matarla una y otra vez" responde Trick_

- _"Entonces debo de hacerlo", dice Lauren respirando profundo_

- _"Lauren… Bo te ama y sé que tú también la amas", dice Trick acercándose y tomándola de la mano._

- _"La amo con todo mi corazón y fuerza Trick, pero si tengo que sacrificar este amor para que ella viva lo haré"; dice Lauren _

- _"La Morrigan quiere alejarte porque sabe que tu influencia por Bo la hará tener siempre una inclinación hacia la luz, o hacer las cosas correctamente", explica Trick_

- _"Ella es mi vida ahora Trick…" dice Lauren llorando_

- _"No sé qué decirte Lauren, sé que Bo no va a dejarte tan fácilmente… el amor que ella te tiene es puro… y no va a desaparecer", dice Trick_

- _"Debo de hacerlo Trick, aunque tenga que romperle el corazón" dice Lauren _

- _"Lo que vas hacer es la prueba más fehaciente de que el amor entre tú y Bo es eterno" dice Trick_

Lauren abrazó a Trick y salió corriendo del Dal, su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuera que le costaba respirar. Trick no pudo detenerla pero ahora entendía lo que el libro decía, el amor entre ellas no iba a ser fácil, obstáculos grandes aparecerían pero de que estaba destinadas a estar juntas lo estaban.

* * *

**Lo sé... un nuevo desafío para las chicas, un capítulo que cambiará algunas cosas pero les adelanto que este cambio traerá en el futuro una conexión única entre Bo & Lauren. Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia desde el principio, gracias a los nuevos lectores espero le este gustando esta historia. Trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, aunque he tenido complicaciones para tener el capítulo listo cada dos días, espero no desilusionaros con cada entrega. **


	33. Capítulo 33

El sábado amanecía para Bo y Kenzi en la crack house, el último día del año les recordaba que tenían un año más de permanecer juntas, Kenzi ya estaba despierta había un caso que ella y Bo tenían que resolver. Kenzi quería tratar de resolver lo antes posible este nuevo caso, con la idea de poder ir al Dal y armar una pequeña fiesta de año nuevo aunque Trick no lo supiera aún.

- "_Hey pequeña comelona, que es lo que tenemos para hoy?" pregunta Bo viendo a su amiga sentada en el sofá con un tazón de cereal y una laptop en su piernas_

- _"Buenos días… mujer enamorada", die Kenzi_

- _"Para hoy tenemos una nueva pista… Hale y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de existe una estrecha relación con unos asesinatos que ha habido en la ciudad en los último días, al parecer las nuevas pistas apunta a que se trata de un fae oscuro que se está alimentado de la sangre de humanos, es como una clase de vampiro solo que su manera de drenar a las personas no es de la forma tradicional en como lo haría un vampiro mordiendo a sus víctimas, sino que él prefiere hacerlo de una forma más moderna y dolorosa para las personas. El corta a sus víctimas ya se en las muñecas o cuello haciéndolas sentir el dolor de su cuchilla entrando en sus cuerpos para luego tomar su sangre", explica Kenzi_

- _"Ese tipo es un verdadero asesino", exclama Bo_

- _"Sí lo es, es por eso que debemos tener mucho cuidado con él, al parecer es muy rápido y las víctimas no lo sienten venir, pero también debemos apresurarnos antes de que más personas mueran", dice Kenzi levantándose del sofá._

- _"Ok, solo déjame hacer una llamada y nos iremos" dice Bo_

- _"Ve. Hazlo tortolo, Hotpants debe estar esperando tu llamada", dice Kenzi_

O simplemente sonríe al ver que era muy evidente que Lauren estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Bo toma su teléfono celular y le marca a Lauren, a lo cual solo recibe el mensaje de la contestadora, Bo vuelve a ver su reloj, ya era tarde para que Lauren todavía estuviera durmiendo, pero trato de no darle importancia y llamarla más tarde, después de terminar la misión con Kenzi. Bo guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesto. Kenzi ya estaba totalmente lista y solo estaba apuntado la dirección en donde habían visto por última vez al sospechoso.

Las dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al lugar, el sitio al que se dirigía era a un antiguo hangar en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegaron el sitio estaba totalmente, todavía se podían ver restos de avionetas y repuesto de aviones, era oscuro y la claridad solo entraba por algunas ventanas rotas, aunque es este tipo de misiones Bo nunca se despegaba de Kenzi, hoy habían decidido separarse para rodear el sitio. Bo decidió inspeccionar la parte interna del hangar mientras que Kenzi de dedicaría a rodear el sitio por la parte externa, antes de que las dos se separaran Bo tomó del brazo a Kenzi y le indicó que ante cualquier movimiento ella saldría corriendo o gritaría para que ella pudiera llegar. Kenzi solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada y más aún con las características que ella le había dado del fae. Bo empujó la puerta delantera y dio su primer paso dentro del hangar. La oscuridad era tan espera que era difícil poder distinguir todas las cosas que había alrededor. Kenzi por su lado había empezado a rodear la propiedad y hasta el momento todo parecía tranquilo y abandonado.

* * *

Lauren había llegado a su departamento y las lágrimas no habían desaparecido desde que salió del Dal, la sensación de tener que abandonar a Bo le causaba un dolor tan grande dentro de su corazón que ella no hacía otra cosa más que llorar. Ella se sentó en su sofá y con la nota en sus manos ella la miraba una y otra vez, estaba tratando de comprender como ese trozo de papel había destruido por completo su vida. Cuando ella supo todo acerca de Bo, sabía que su camino no iba a ser nada fácil, pero ella creía que todo lo iban a poder superar pero esto era algo inesperado y algo a lo que ella no podía resistirse a cumplir, su felicidad era Bo, verla y saber que estaba feliz a su lado, por lo que ella renunciaría a cada beso, caricia, todo acerca de la mujer que amaba con tal de que no le hicieran daño. Era la decisión más difícil de su vida pero ella ponía su felicidad a cambio de la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Mientras las lágrimas seguía saliendo ella buscó su teléfono celular dentro de su bolso para darse cuenta de que estaba apagado, ella lo encendió y lo primero que vio fue una llamada perdida de Bo, al ver el nombre de Bo en la pantalla de su teléfono su llanto se hizo más intenso y fuerte. Lauren sabía que tenía que ser fuerte ante esta situación y no podía dejar que Bo sospechara nada, ella se reuniría hoy con ella para celebrar el año nuevo y aunque iba a ser difícil para ella sabía que la decisión que había tomado debía realizarla lo antes posible.

En el hangar Bo había empezado a inspeccionar el lugar, los restos de aviones cubiertos de polvo y telarañas no le estaban ayudando a moverse con rapidez en el lugar, en cambio la hacían ir a paso lento y prestando atención a cada paso que daba. Mientras levanta una de las mantas que cubría un motor oxidado, ella percibe un movimiento detrás de ella lo cual la hace reaccionar y darse la vuelta de inmediato, poco a poco desliza su mano dentro de una de sus botas y saca una pequeña daga y la mantiene en su mano.

- _"La gente tiene razón al describirte como una mujer hermosa", dice una voz roca en una de las zonas en donde la falta de luz no deja ver nada._

- _"Quién eres?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Creo que tú sabes y por eso estás aquí… no es así Bo!", exclama la voz ronca todavía en la oscuridad."_

- _"Cómo sabes quién soy", dice Bo tratando de distinguir al hambre en la oscuridad._

- _"Oh!... Bo creo que eres un poco ingenua", dice el fae oscuro riendo malévolamente._

- _"Muéstrate cobarde", dice Bo gritando_

- _"Esto es solo una charada… estas donde quería que estuvieras para cumplir mis órdenes", dice el fae oscuro apareciéndose cerca de Bo_

- _"Ordenes!, quien te envió, que quieres de mí", pregunta Bo_

- _"Recuerdas el ogro ayer en tu casa, él no es una coincidencia, él tenía la misma orden que me dieron a mí solo que el muy imbécil falló, y yo soy quien cumplirá las ordenes de Evony", responde el fae_

La piel pálida y las facciones marcadas en la cara del fae indicaban que prefería los lugares oscuros para vivir, era como una clase de fae murciélago, que se alimentaba de la sangre de sus víctimas, pero al escucharlo decir algo acerca de unas ordenes que cumplir, Bo pensó que tal vez esto era un engaño para poder tenerla a ella sola y matarla.

- "_Evony!, quien es esa perra", responde Bo, poniendo su mano delante de ella apuntado al fae con la daga_

- _"Esa perra… quiere esto", dice el fae oscuro poniéndose rápidamente detrás de Bo y poniendo su brazo en su cuello._

La sorpresa deja a Bo inmóvil, ella forcejea un poco pero es imposible, la fuerza que tiene el fae sobre ella la imposibilita a moverse.

- _"Creo que antes de matarte puedo divertirme un poco contigo", dice el fae oscuro pasando su lengua por la mejilla de Bo._

- _"Oh!... chico no sabes con quien te estas metiendo" exclama Bo_

- _"Uhhh!... que miedo… la chica intimida", dice el fae oscuro burlándose de Bo_

Bo estaba empezando a perder su paciencia y el súcubo podía despertar en cualquier momento, el fae oscuro sabía que con ella debía actuar rápido o fallaría al igual que el ogro.

- _ "Cada asesinato que hice lo disfrute gota a gota, podía verlas sufrir y como la vida dejaba los cuerpos lentamente, pero todo esto era para poder traerte aquí y hacer más fácil mi trabajo", exclama el fae oscuro._

- _"El poder que llevas dentro de ti, es lo que quiere Evony pero si ella no puede tenerlo, tu tampoco lo tendrás, por lo eso debes morir preciosa", dice el fae oscuro mientras sacar un puñal de su espalda._

- _"Ve y dile a tu perra que si me quiere muerta tendrá que hacer el trabajo ella misma", dice Bo metiendo su daga en uno de los muslos del fae oscuro._

Antes de que Bo pudiera darse la vuelta para acabar por completo con el fae él había desaparecido.

- _"Eres una maldita perra", dice el fae desde otro de los rincones de hangar._

Bo podía oírlo moverse de un lado al otro con rapidez, trataba de enfocarse en el movimiento pero era muy rápido, de pronto Bo siente como algo afilado se introduce a un costado de su cuerpo, la hoja del cuchillo en su interior se sentía fría y afilada, al sentirla salir su respiración empieza agitarse.

- _"Te lo dije… yo gano", dice la voz ronca detrás de la oreja de Bo_

- _"Estás equivocado maldito", dice Kenzi golpeándolo fuertemente con una tabla en la cabeza, lo cual hace caer al fae al suelo_

Bo mira a Kenzi y pone su mano en su costilla.

- _"Bo!, estás bien?", dice Kenzi viendo a su amiga caer de rodillas y la sangre empieza a drenarse entre sus dedos._

- _"Kenz… Kenzi… estoy bien, átale las manos a ese desgraciado y llama a Hale", dice Bo con respiración dificultosa_

Kenzi hace lo que Bo le dice y apenas termina de atar al fae inconsciente en el suelo llama a Hale.

- _"Hale!... por favor ven rápido, Bo ha sido herida y hemos encontrado al fae que ocasiono las muertes en la ciudad. Por favor apresúrate", dice Kenzi con un tono alterado_

- _"Kenzi… qué… donde… dónde están?", pregunta Hale_

- _"Estamos en el viejo hangar, recuerdas la dirección que habíamos encontrado como una de las pistas para poder localizarlos, aquí nos encontramos, Hale debes darte prisa… Bo está mal herida", dice Kenzi_

- _"Ok… no te preocupes ya estoy en camino", dice Hale cortando la llamada y apresurándose para llegar a donde esta Bo y Kenzi._

La sangre era cada vez más evidente en Bo, Kenzi se había sentado a la par de Bo y presionaba su mano en la herida de Bo.

- _"No te preocupes Bo-Bo, la ayuda ya está en camino", dice Kenzi totalmente asustada al ver a su amiga en el suelo y sin fuerzas._

Lauren estaba con sus ojos todavía hinchados de tanto llorar, había subido a su habitación y se había acostado en su cama, las fuerzas estaban ausentes en su cuerpo, de pronto escucha su teléfono celular sonar y ella ve el nombre de Kenzi en el.

- _"Hola Kenzi", contesta Lauren_

- _"Lauren!, es Bo, ha sido herida son un cuchillo, ella tiene una herida profunda en uno de sus costados", dice Kenzi con respiración agitada_

- _"Qué!, Bo… dónde están?, Dime dónde están?", dice Lauren levantándose rápidamente de su cama y bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad._

- _"Kenzi dime dónde estás", dice Lauren casi gritando por el teléfono_

- _"Vamos de camino, la llevaremos al Hospital, estaremos ahí en unos minutos", dice Kenzi_

- _"Ok voy en camino", dice Lauren cortando la llamada_

Lauren estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada, sus manos temblaban tratando de poner las llaves en el orificio para encender el BMW. Sus nervios se estaba apoderando de ella, cuando al fin pudo encender el carro ella aceleró a toda velocidad y llegó al Hospital en tiempo record. Al entrar al Hospital, ella se va directo donde Molly

- _"Hola Dra. Lewis que hace un día como hoy aquí", pregunta Molly_

- _"Molly necesito que me digas si ha entrado una mujer de 28 años, de pelo castaño, de nombre Bo Dennis con una herida en su costado?", pregunta Lauren agitadamente _

- _"No… no tengo a nadie reportado con esas características" responde Molly_

Lauren se aleja del mostrador y de acerca a la puerta de entrada, ella camina de un lado a otro, la preocupación en su rostro es evidente, ella pone sus manos en su cabello, su frustración por no saber nada de Bo la hace perder el control por unos momentos, de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abre y una camilla entra con Bo encima de ella, uno de los paramédicos entra dándole a la par de camilla dándole respiración artificial a Bo, la escena es terrorífica ante los ojos de Lauren, ver a Bo postrada en la cama con mucha sangre en su ropa y Kenzi totalmente asustada.

El miedo la inmoviliza por unas fracciones de segundos pero Lauren reacciona al instante, acercándose a la camilla, y pidiendo detalles del estado de Bo, ella se sube encima de la camilla y empieza a tomarle los signos vitales a Bo, su ritmo cardiaco en lento y sus pupilas están dilatadas. Lauren se baja de la camilla y le da las indicaciones a los paramédicos para que la lleven de inmediato a la sala de operaciones.

- _"Kenzi dime exactamente lo que pasó?", dice Lauren nerviosa pero guardando la calma_

- _"Estábamos en una misión, y un fae oscuro la atacó, él quería matarla, pero pude llega antes de que el acabara con Bo", dice Kenzi con lágrimas en sus ojos_

Lauren de todo lo que Kenzi le había dicho ella había entendido únicamente que el fae quería matar a Bo, definitivamente esto estaba relacionado con la nota que ella había recibido.

- _"Kenzi… no te preocupes yo voy a estar con ella…" dice Lauren abrazando a Kenzi_

- _"Salva a Bo, por favor Lauren… tu eres la única que puede hacerlo", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Lo haré Kenzi…" dice Lauren mientras se suelta del abrazo y sale corriendo hacia la sala de operaciones._

Aunque ella no estaba dentro de su horario de trabajo a Lauren no le importó ella se metió en el cuarto para lavarse y pidió que prepararan la sala de operaciones, rápidamente ella entro a la sala de operaciones y cortó la ropa de Bo, verla ahí tirada en la cama y ve como le costaba respirar estaba nublando sus ojos, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir pero sabía que debía concentrarse.

Ella inspecciona la herida, era algo profunda, el corte era preciso y en una zona letal, quien le hizo esto a Bo, tenía intenciones claras de acabar con ella. Los guantes de Lauren estaban llenos de la sangre de su novia, ella trataba de frenar la hemorragia, ella sabía cuál era la cura inmediata de Bo, pero ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alimentarse de alguien, por lo que Lauren debía cerrar la herida y parar la hemorragia de manera quirúrgica y tal vez en la etapa de recuperación ella podría alimentarse o bien usar una de las inyecciones que Lauren había creado para ella, eso la haría sanar un poco más lento que teniendo sexo con alguien pero al final la sanaría igual.

Las horas pasaban y Kenzi ya había llamado a Trick, los dos estaba en la sala de espera, sus nervios estaban en su punto máximo cada vez que oían una puerta abrirse ellos reaccionaban y miraban a ver si era Lauren la que aparecía detrás de la puerta, pero nada.

- _"Esto no puede estar pasando", dice Trick sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera_

- _"No podemos perderla Trick", dice Kenzi sentándose al lado de Trick_

- _"Ella es todo lo que tengo", dice Trick mientras sus ojos vidriosos ven sus manos_

- _"Lauren la salvará… estoy segura, ella daría su vida con tal de salvar a Bo", dice Kenzi_

- _"Lo sé", dice Trick abrazando a Kenzi_

Después de casi tres horas Lauren aparece en la sala de espera, su bata de operaciones está un poco pringada de la sangre de Bo, la expresión en el rostro de Lauren no es buena, apenas Kenzi la ve a parecer ella sale corriendo hacia Lauren

- _"Cómo está ella", dice Kenzi casi llorando_

Lauren se quita su gorro para operar, se pone de espaldas a una pared y cae al suelo agachándose y llorando.

- _"Ella está… ella está en la sala de recuperación", dice Lauren llorando_

En ese momento Trick llega hasta ella y se arrodilla.

- _"Todo está bien Lauren, tú la salvaste otra vez", dice Trick poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lauren_

- _"Fue tal difícil verla ahí Trick, ella casi se me va de las manos, di todo lo que pude y logre controlar la hemorragia pero ella casi muere", exclama Lauren mientras sigue llorando con más fuerzas._

- _"Gracias… una vez más gracias por salvar a mi nieta", dice Trick tirándola de un abrazo._

Lauren se pone de pie y Kenzi no aguanta la emoción y se une a los dos en un abrazo fuerte.

El Hospital estaba un poco congestionado aunque era 31 de diciembre, los traumas por alcohol y otras condiciones debido a las festividades se notaban en todo el Hospital. Bo todavía no había despertado y Lauren estaba su lado. Trick y Kenzi ya habían entrado a verla, pero Lauren les recomendó que era mejor que hasta que ella despertara recibiera visitas. Mientras ella estaba en la habitación con Bo, no podía dejar de verla, aun con una bata de hospital, y dormida la mujer era impresionantemente bella. Lauren se acerca a Bo y le da un beso en la frente mientras ella cierra los ojos fuertemente para no derramar lágrimas encima de Bo.

- _"Te amo tanto Bo", dice Lauren, sus palabras hacían eco en la habitación, solo estaban ellas dos y los sonidos de las maquinas a las que estaba conectada Bo. _

- _"No imagino mi vida sin ti, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer, y antes de perderte para siempre prefiero que termines odiándome pero que vivas para siempre", sigue diciendo Lauren en voz alta._

- _"Tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida, siempre serás mi felicidad, siempre serás lo que más he querido en esta vida", dice Lauren mientras las lágrimas empiezas a caer sobre su rostro._

Bo empieza a moverse lentamente y abre sus ojos para ver a Lauren tomada de su mano y llorando.

- _"Hey preciosa", dice Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Bo!... gracias a Dios… no hables… no te esfuerces trata de descansar", dice Lauren poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Bo_

- _"Lauren… que paso?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Shhhh… por favor no hables no gastes tus fuerzas", dice Lauren sellando sus labios en un tierno beso._

Bo solo deja que Lauren la besa y trata de poner una de sus manos en la mejilla de Lauren, cuando lo hace siente las lágrimas

- _"No llores por favor… estoy aquí… tú me salvaste otra vez", dice Bo limpiado las lágrimas de Lauren con su pulgar._

- _"Bo Te amo", dice Lauren mirando fijamente a Bo_

- _"Yo también te amo", dice Bo con voz cansada._

- _"Por favor descansa" exclama Lauren alejándose un poco._

Bo cierra sus ojos y cae otra vez en un profundo sueño. Lauren sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, era solo inyectar a Bo y ella recuperaría las fuerza casi de inmediato pero sabía que si ella le ponía la dosis a Bo, en el Hospital sospecharían algo, por lo que se las arregló para hacerles creer que Bo sería trasladada a otro Hospital cuando en realidad sería llevada al Dal, en donde Trick podría cuidarla mejor. Eran las 8 de la noche, faltaban una cuantas horas para celebrar el año nuevo, pero Kenzi y todos lo que quería a Bo no tenía nada que celebrar, ellos solo estaban a la espera de las indicaciones de Lauren para recoger a Bo.

Lauren se las ingenió para sacar a Bo del Hospital y llevarla al Dal, cuando llegaron ahí, el cuarto de Trick había sido acondicionado para la comodidad de Bo, entre los tres pusieron a Bo en una de las camas, ya no era necesario que Bo estuviera conectada a una máquina, cuando por fin pudieron instalar a Bo, Kenzi se quedó cuidándola mientras Trick y Lauren salieron a la barra del Dal.

- _"Te ves cansada Lauren", dice Trick_

- _"No he querido separarme de ella ni por un segundo Trick", responde Lauren_

- _"Lo sé…" dice Trick mirando la tristeza en los ojos de Lauren._

- _"Debo entregarte esto", dice Lauren dándole una pequeña libreta a Trick_

- _"Que es esto", dice Trick algo confundido_

- _"Es la fórmula para las inyecciones de Bo, solo tienes que tomar la sangre de Bo y mezclarla con otros componentes que están descritos aquí, las inyecciones funcionan eficazmente al igual como si Bo se alimentara de alguien sexualmente", dice Lauren poniendo la libreta en las manos de Trick_

- _"Lauren… pero porque me das esto a mí, si tú puedes seguir haciéndolas", dice Trick mirando los ojos que ahora están vidriosos en Lauren_

- _"Esta noche me iré Trick… no puedo dejar que por culpa mía maten a Bo, he comprobado que la Morrigan no está jugando con esto, y no la dejará en paz hasta que yo me aleje de ella", exclama Lauren mientras una lágrima cae en la barra._

- _"Lauren quizás podamos resolver esto de otra forma", dice Trick_

- _"No puedo arriesgarme Trick, no puedo arriesgarme a perderla para siempre", dice Lauren sollozando _

Trick toma la libreta y la guarda, el ve el dolor que está sintiendo Lauren por dejar a Bo, es increíble como el amor actúa dentro de una persona y es capaz de sacrificar lo que más quiere en la vida por la seguridad de esa persona.

Ya era casi media noche cuando Lauren entro a la habitación en donde estaba Bo, Kenzi había salido y estaba afuera en la barra con Trick y Hale. Lauren estaba tratando de contenerse, porque sabía que lo que haría en unos pocos minutos rompería su corazón en miles de pedazos.

Bo había despertado, el aroma de Lauren volvía a invadir todo su cuerpo y antes de que ella abriera los ojos una sonrisa estaba en sus labios, al verla sonreír y ver el hoyuelo que le encantaba a Lauren, ella se acerca y lo primero que hace es besarla.

- _"Hola bebe", dice Bo después de besar a Lauren_

- _"Hola", dice Lauren y empieza a llorar_

- _"Te he dicho que no quiero que llores más, me rompe el corazón verte así", dice Bo poniendo sus manos en el cabello de Lauren_

Lauren respira profundo y empieza a secar sus lágrimas, afuera se empiezan a sonar los fuegos artificiales y los sonidos de las copas chocando unas con otras.

- _"Feliz Año Nuevo", dice Lauren acercándose a Lauren para darle un beso profundo y lleno de muchas emociones._

- _"Feliz Año Nuevo mi amor", responde Bo al soltar el beso para respirar._

- _"Nunca te olvidaré Bo… siempre serás lo más importante para mí", dice Lauren mientras las gotas empiezas a caer nuevamente_

- _"Porque dices eso… Lau", dice Bo intentando levantarse_

- _"Solo quiero que entiendas eso… siempre voy a amarte Bo, hasta el resto de mis días", dice Lauren mientras saca una inyección y la introduce en Bo_

- _"Lauren que estás haciendo?", pregunta Bo mientras sus ojos se cierran al instante_

- _"Solo estoy dejando mi corazón hoy aquí contigo. Te amo Bo", dice Lauren mientras besa a Bo, que ya está dormida y sale corriendo de la habitación._

Al llegar al salón del Dal en donde todos están esperando, ella se toma con Trick, Trick la ve y la detiene.

- _"Lauren que pasa", dice Trick_

- _"Toma, inyéctale esto dentro de un par de horas, con eso tendré tiempo para desaparecer", dice Lauren_

Trick toma la inyección dentro de sus manos y mira fijamente a Lauren

- _"Lauren pero a dónde irás?", pregunta Trick_

- _"No puedo decirte Trick ella encontrará la manera de hace que se lo digas, estaré bien… solo cuídala bien, cuando ella esté totalmente recuperada dile que me fui porque me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de ella, hazle creer que nunca la ame y que nunca la quise con todo mi corazón como lo hice realmente" dice Lauren_

Trick la abraza fuertemente,

- _"Lauren gracias… pero tengo la fe de que algún momento ustedes dos serán felices", dice Trick mientras todavía abraza a Lauren_

Kenzi no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasada, ella estaba hablando con Hale y no se dio cuenta que Lauren había salido casi que corriendo del Dal y en un estado muy alterado. Esta noche, este inicio de año Lauren se arrancó el corazón y lo dejo en esa habitación, dejar a Bo había sido lo más doloroso que había experimentado. Al salir del Dal ella se fue directo a su apartamento. Ella ya tenía sus maletas listas, cuando llegó a su departamento ella las tomó y se fue en taxi al aeropuerto. Minutos más tardes Lauren había despegado de Toronto rumbo a donde creía que sería más fácil vivir sin Bo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, nuevamente gracias por sus Reviews, estoy a tan solo 1 de tener 100 review, con palabras lindas de Ustedes, gracias infinitas por eso. Capítulo triste lo sé, pero aveces en el amor se debe sacrificar un poco para obtener más adelante la felicidad completa... y debo decirles que ya están por mi cabeza rondando algunas ideas para convertir esto en una secuela y todo gracias a Ustedes que me han acompañado en esta historia. No me cansaré nunca de darles las GRACIAS. Disfruten el capítulo. :)**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Hola un placer como siempre saludarlos, una entrega más de esta historia, sé que es difícil ver a nuestras chicas lejos una de la otra, las cosas están un poco complicadas, pronto vendrán tiempos mejores. INFINITAS GRACIAS a todos por sus mensajes son los mejores. Disfruten del capítulo**

* * *

Un par de horas había pasado y Bo todavía no había despertado, la inyección que Lauren le había suministrado era una combinación de tranquilizantes que la hacía dormir profundamente, con suerte cuando Bo despertara ella ya estaría lejos de ella. Trick se había quedado al lado de Bo, las indicaciones que Lauren le había dado era necesarias para que ala despertar Bo el suministrara la inyección que haría que Bo sanara rápidamente.

Las horas en las que Bo descansaba se le habían hecho eternas, Kenzi se había quedado dormida en el sofá dentro de la misma habitación que estaba Bo, al igual que Trick ella no se separó de su amiga, Kenzi todavía no sabía nada acerca de lo que había pasado con Lauren, ella solo creía que la rubia se había ausentado durante esas horas porque había ido a su departamento por algo de ropa.

Trick estaba todavía tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para que Bo realmente le creyera que Lauren se había ido porque no la amaba, era casi imposible que Bo le creyera, pero él debía ser convincente y evitar que Bo saliera a buscarla, unos minutos más había pasado y Bo empezaba a despertar, Trick se percató del movimiento de su nieta y antes de que ella lo sintiera y notara el introdujo la aguja de la inyección en su brazo y le aplicó la dosis que Lauren le había dejado.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Bo pudiera abrir los ojos, cuando ella al fin lo logro vio a Trick de pie junto a su cama.

- _"Qué… que pasó?", pregunta Bo con voz cansada_

- _"Shhhh Bo… no te muevas mucho ya pronto estarás bien", dice Trick tocando su hombro._

Bo todavía estaba acostada, pero podía sentir como recuperaba su fuerza casi de inmediato.

- "Dónde está Lauren?", pregunta Bo, sentándose sobre la cama

Trick vio a una nieta y sabía que no podía titubear al responderle a Bo.

- _"Bo… ella no está, pero por ahora no podemos hablar sobre eso, primero descansa un poco más", dice Trick_

Al escuchar a Trick Bo se levantó de la cama, ella parecía realmente sana, aunque tal vez internamente su proceso regenerativo todavía estaba en proceso, en el exterior Bo ya había recuperado todas sus características.

- _"Dónde está Lauren", repite Bo pero esta vez con más autoridad._

Trick miró a su nieta, sabía que lo que iba a decirle iba a romperle el corazón y que Bo se resistiría a creerlo pero debía hacerlo.

- _"Ella te ha dejado Bo… ella no era lo que tu creías… todo este tiempo que estuvo a tu lado ella trato de entender lo que eras… pero… pero ella no lo soportó más… ella se ha ido y no quiere que la sigas… ella no sabía cómo terminar esto contigo… y ahora que estaba en este estado ella aprovechó para dejarte sin que tú lo notaras", dice Trick con vos firme_

- _"Trick eso es una broma de mal gusto… anda dime donde está… se fue a descansar a su departamento?", dice Bo totalmente incrédula ante lo que Trick acaba de decir_

- _"Bo ella no te amaba… ella solo estaba contigo por lástima… ella nunca te amo…" dice Trick seriamente_

- _"No te creo Trick… antes de quedarme dormida hace unas horas atrás ella me dijo que me amaba más que a nada", responde Bo_

- _"Ella lo dijo solo para calmarte y poder inyectarte unos tranquilizantes", dice Trick manteniendo su mirada fija en Bo_

- _"Mentiras!, dice Bo levantando la voz y haciendo que Kenzi se suspenda del sofá_

- _"Bo!... gracias a Dios", dice Kenzi levantándose rápidamente del sofá y corriendo a donde su amiga a abrazarla._

- _"Kenz… tienes las llaves del camaro", dice Bo mientras abraza a su amiga _

- _"Sí… pero que vas hacer… a dónde quieres ir… te sientes bien?", dice Kenzi al ver a su amiga casi recuperada pero con cara de preocupación._

- _"Solo necesito las llaves", dice Bo soltándose del abrazo _

- _"Bo… escucha Lauren se ha ido… y ella no quiere que vayas tras de ella", dice Trick_

- _"Qué! Hotpants!... se ha ido… dónde si ella estuvo hace unas horas aquí", dice Kenzi _

- _"Si ella no me ama como tu dice… tendrá que ser ella misma quien me lo diga en la cara", dice Bo tomando las llaves que Kenzi le estaba entregando._

- _"Wow… wow… que pasa aquí", dice Kenzi tratando de calmar las cosas entre Trick y Bo_

- _"Sólo déjala ir Bo… ella no quiere que la encuentres", responde Trick_

- _"Ella me trajo de vueltas a la vida dos veces Trick… si de verdad ella no me quiere tendré que escucharlo de su boca", responde Bo y saliendo del cuarto del Dal, donde se encontraba._

_Trick y Kenzi se quedaron inmóviles ante la salida de Bo, Kenzi se acercó a Trick y le pregunto_

- _"Trick que ha pasado, porque Bo está tan alterada y porque dice que Lauren se ha ido?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"Ella se ha ido Kenzi… pero todo lo que has escuchado ha sido una mentira, Lauren no se fue no porque no amaba a Bo, sino porque la amaba tanto que sacrificó su propia felicidad con ella con tal de que Bo viviera", responde Trick sentando se en el sofá_

- _"Que!... porqué… no entiendo", dice Kenzi sentándose al lado de Trick_

- _"Las visitas del ogro en su casa y la herida que recibió no fueron a causa de viejas riñas o faes del pasado que regresaron para vengarse, han sido enviados por la reina de los faes oscuros, esta mujer es capaz de todo con tal de que Bo no puede desarrollar el máximo de sus poderes", responde Trick_

- _"Qué demonios!, y que tiene que ver Lauren con todo esto", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Evony ella es la reina de la oscuridad, ella tiene una mente malvada Kenz… ella sabía que Bo podía desarrollar su máximo potencial si seguía con Lauren, aunque no lo creas el amor que existe entre Bo y Lauren es puro, básicamente la doctora es la felicidad completa para mi nieta. Al estar en esas condiciones es muy posible que Bo pudiera desarrollar una fuerza y poder máximo con el cual ella podría destruir o mantener todo lo que ves a nuestro alrededor, pero Evony no podía dejar que eso pasara, sus ansias de poder son tan egoístas que con tal de evitar de que mi nieta pudiera cambiar el mundo para bien, ella la destruiría, si no lo podía tener para ella no permitiría tampoco que viviera", explica Trick_

- _"Que perra!", dice Kenzi_

- _"Esa es la verdadera razón por la que Lauren dejo a Bo… si ella no se alejaba Bo moriría", responde Trick_

- _"Y Bo sabe eso", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"No Kenzi… y debes prometerme que no se lo dirás… sé que te es difícil ver a Bo sufrir de esta manera, pero si queremos tenerla a nuestro lado, debemos aceptar lo que está sucediendo", exclama Trick_

- _"Lo entiendo… pero es injusto Trick… Bo ha sufrido mucho y Lauren ha sido la única en todo este tiempo que tengo de conocerla que hace que mi Bo-Bo sonría como una tonta cuando habla de ella", responde Kenzi_

- _"Lo sé… pero por el bien de ella debemos aceptar la decisión de Lauren por ahora, quizás más adelante haya una solución para ellas dos", dice Trick_

- _"Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esto… te prometo que no le diré nada a Bo…pero se que ella va a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarla", dice Kenzi_

- _"Mi nieta le ha entregado el corazón lo sé… yo estoy tratando de buscar una solución para que Lauren regrese y ayudarlas a estar juntas", dice Trick._

Kenzi mira a Trick y sabe que el viejo hombre no está mintiendo, pero ahora ella está realmente preocupada por su amiga.

En el departamento de Lauren, Bo está afuera golpeando la puerta, después de unos golpes fallidos Bo estaba dándose cuenta de que Trick tenía razón en una cosa, en que Lauren se había ido. Cuando su enojo aumento ella abrió la puerta del departamento con un solo golpe y entró. El apartamento estaba intacto, al subir las escaleras, lo primero que hizo Bo fue ir al armario al abrirlo y ver las perchas de ropa vacías, los cajones de ropa interior y demás están totalmente vacíos.

Bo revisó cada uno de los cajones cerca de la mesa de noche pero no había nada, todas las pertenencias personales de Lauren no estaban, la inquietud empezó a invadir el corazón de Bo, ella no creía las razones que Trick le había dado, pero era evidente que tenía razón en una sola cosa. Lauren la había abandonado.

* * *

Era primero de enero y la fría mañana se calaba por la piel de la rubia, ella ya había abandonado el aeropuerto, sus ojos eran cansados, había llorado durante todo el viaje, las únicas veces que no lo hizo fue cuando se quedó dormida, viejos recuerdos inundaron su memoria al salir del aeropuerto y ver la ciudad que la rodeaba, muchas cosas había cambiado pero todavía seguía siendo la ciudad que la había visto crecer.

Ella llamó un taxi y le dio la dirección a la que quería llegar. Mientras el auto se movía la sombra de los edificios oscurecía la cabina del taxi, su mirada estaba fija en el cristal de la ventana, los recuerdos de Bo eran imposibles de sacar de su mente.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Lauren le pago al chofer y se bajó de vehículo, ella esperó mientras el chofer sacaba sus maletas del carro. Lauren agradeció y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada principal, el jardín de la entrada estaba cubierto de nieve y un pino frente a la casa estaba adornado todavía con artículos navideños, ella caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, la gran propiedad estaba muy bien cuidada y la gran casa era impecable, cuando ella tocó el timbre solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Una mujer de ojos claros y cabello rubio abrió la puerta.

- _"Hola mamá" dice Lauren tratando de sonreír un poco_

- _"Lauren… cariño…. Que agradable sorpresa!, dice Katherine dejando la puerta abierta y tirando a su hija de un fuerte abrazo_

- _"Hey mam… déjame respirar", dice Lauren abrazando a su madre_

- _"Entra… te vas a congelar", dice su madre_

Lauren se había ido de casa hace algún tiempo, desde que estaba en la universidad y aunque ella visitaba a sus padres de vez en cuando, esta vez quería estar cerca de ellos. Lauren tomó sus maletas y entro a la que había sido su casa desde la infancia, el olor a cupcakes invadió su paladar y rápidamente una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

- _"Rob… cariño… nuestra hija está en casa", grita Katherine llamando a su esposo_

- _ "Mamá solo estaré por un tiempo corto… no me quedaré mucho, no quiero incomodarlos", dice Lauren_

- _"Oh!, cariño te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que sea necesario… nos encantaría tenerte de vuelta", dice su madre._

- _"Solo necesito un poco de tiempo", dice Lauren mirando a su madre_

Su madre podía percibir la tristeza en la voz de su hija, ella nunca se equivocaba en cuanto a Lauren, sabía que algo no estaba bien pero por ahora solo quería darle la bienvenida. De pronto la puerta del patio de abrió y su padre apareció con un suéter navideño y con un libro debajo de su brazo.

- _"Hola papá", dice Lauren sonriéndole y casi que corriendo a abrazarlo, _

La relación con su padre siempre había sido importante para Lauren, no tanto como la de su madre, pero su padre había sido su ídolo y todavía lo seguía siendo, el Dr. Lewis le había enseñado a Lauren casi todo lo que ella sabía.

- _"Hola cariño… que gusto tenerte otra vez por aquí", dice su padre_

- _"Gracias papá… solo me quedaré un tiempo mientras resuelvo algunas cosas", dice Lauren_

- _"Cariño sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida, y por cierto Feliz año nuevo", dice s padre tirando más de ella en el abrazo_

- _"Muchas gracias papá", dice Lauren sonriendo_

- _"Bueno y ahora para celebrar que tal si nos sentamos a desayunar, estoy preparando uno cupcakes" dice Katherine_

- _"Me parece una excelente Idea", dice Rob_

- _"Cariño ayúdale a Lauren a subir sus maletas a su habitación", expresa Katherine_

- _"Vamos cariño… tu habitación está intacta a como la dejaste", dice su padre_

Lauren le sonríe y levanta una de sus maletas y sube las escaleras con su padre. Mientras recorrían el pasillo para llegar a su habitación el aroma de su casa hacía que su cuerpo se relajara, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, ella puso su mano en el puño de la puerta y la abrió, al entrar su habitación estaba impecable, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, cada cosa estaba en su lugar tal y como ella lo había dejado antes de salir a la universidad solo sus cortinas y sábanas eran diferentes, probablemente por la limpieza del lugar, su padre entró detrás de ella y mientras Lauren estaba en medio de la habitación admirando todavía su habitación, su padre puso su maleta en la cama.

- _"Ahora si me dirás que es realmente lo que te entristece", dice su padre_

Al igual que su madre, su padre siempre sabía cuándo algo le pasaba a su hija, aunque en muy pocas ocasiones Lauren abría su corazón con su papá ella no le podía mentir.

- _"Porque dices eso papá", expresa Lauren_

- _"Cariño tus ojos están a punto de ahogarse en lágrimas", dice su padre acercándose a su hija_

Lauren pone su mirada en el suelo y trata de evitar que su padre vea como sus ojos se tornan vidriosos

- _"No es nada papá, estaré solo estoy un poco cansada por el vuelo", dice Lauren todavía sin mirar a los ojos a su padre._

- _"Has pedido algún permiso en el Hospital?", pregunta su padre_

- _"No… no tuve tiempo pero después del desayuno, llamaré al Dr. Stephen", dice Lauren mientras camina hacia su maleta_

- _"Está bien cariño, dejaré que te instales, y si necesitas ayuda con el Dr. Stephen házmelo saber, creo que todavía puedo convencerlo y si accede a darte el tiempo que necesitas", responde su padre._

- _"Está bien papá", dice Lauren brindándole una sonrisa_

Antes de bajar a desayunar con sus padres Lauren se tomó un tiempo para desempacar y acomodar sus cosas, por un momento ella se sienta en su cama y pone su vista en una de las ventanas que daba al jardín delantero de la casa de sus padres y suspira.

- _"Espero que ya estés bien", dice Lauren en un suspiro mientras piensa en Bo._

El desayuno estuvo delicioso, hace mucho tiempo Lauren no probaba comida hecha por su madre y volver a poner un bocado en su boca había sido como retroceder unos cuantos años atrás cuando con sus manitas llenas de harina ayudaba a su madre en la cocina cuando era niña. La conversación durante el desayuno fue tranquila, no se refirieron en lo absoluto al por qué su hija había aparecido sin previo aviso y con un par de maletas.

Cuando el desayuno terminó Lauren ayudo a su madre a levantar los platos de la mesa y ayudarla a asear la cocina, mientras ella lavaba los platos su madre empezó a indagar un poco

- _"Y dime cariño… que tal la vida en Toronto", dice Katherine con un poco de curiosidad_

- _"Lo normal mamá, el trabajo absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo", dice Lauren tratando el tema de una forma muy casual y general_

- _"Por cierto… has hablado con tu jefe, cuanto tiempo te ausentarás del Hospital?", pregunta su madre_

- _"Apenas termine aquí contigo llamará al Dr. Stephen, todavía no sé cuánto tiempo, pero por ahora solo quiero estar aquí con Ustedes", dice Lauren mientras termina de lavar los platos._

- _"Ya veo… y dime recuerdo que en algún momento mencionaste a una chica linda, todavía recuerdo tu voz nerviosa al teléfono cuando la mencionaste", dice su madre sonriendo un poco_

Al ver como la mirada de Lauren se vino abajo y ella tragó saliva, su madre entendió porque su hija estaba ahí.

- _"No hay nadie mamá", responde Lauren tratando de que su madre vea como sus lágrimas empañar sus pupilas_

- _"Entiendo… cariño", dijo su madre y no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema_

- _"Debo de hacer una llamada al Hospital mamá… subiré a mi habitación", dice Lauren_

- _"Está bien cariño… y si te hace sentir mejor… que te parece si planeamos una rica cena para hoy", dice Katherine sonriéndole_

- _"Eso suena genial"; dice Lauren devolviéndole la sonrisa_

Lauren sube las esclareas rápidamente y hace la llamada al Hospital, las razones con las que convenció al Dr. Stephen para darle un poco de tiempo fueron bastante indiscutibles como para que el Dr. se negara, además ella fue muy clara en indicarle que no le diera detalles a nadie acerca de donde ella se encontraba. Ahora que Lauren ya estaba en un lugar seguro y había aclarado un poco lo de su trabajo se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero por un momento imaginó a Bo buscándola por todos lados.

* * *

Bo había salido del departamento de Lauren con lágrimas en su rostro, pero ella no se daría por vencida muy fácilmente, ella se dirigió al Hospital, ella buscaría en cada rincón de la ciudad si era necesario. Cuando llegó al Hospital Bo sabía que no podía ingresar porque habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que ella salió de ahí todavía en proceso de recuperación y se la veían ahí no tendría explicación para darles de su repentina recuperación. Así que tomó su teléfono celular y llamó al Hospital.

- _"Hospital Central de Toronto, Molly le atiende, en que le podemos ayudar", dice la recepcionista._

- _"Hola, buenos días… necesito hablar con los médicos que trabaja en el Hospital", dice Bo con voz seria_

- _"Sí claro, dígame su nombre y la comunicaré de inmediato", responde Molly_

- _"Con la Dra. Lauren Lewis… por favor", dice Bo_

- _"La Dra. Lewis ha dejado el Hospital por un tiempo indeterminado", responde Molly_

- _"Ella ha dejado el Hospital… ha dicho?", dice Bo algo incrédula, Lauren no era una persona irresponsable, por lo que sabía que si ella había salido del Hospital era por algo grave o algo de importancia_

- _"Sí… ella solicitó un permiso para ausentarse", exclama Molly_

- _"Y Usted no sabe cuál es su nueva ubicación o si se ha trasladado a otro Hospital?", pregunta Bo con la esperanza de encontrar una dirección que la lleve a donde está Lauren_

- _"No… lo siento… ella no ha dejado ninguna dirección donde localizarla", responde Molly_

Bo se queda escuchando la respuesta de Molly

- "Pero si necesita algo más o que la traslademos con algún otro doctor", dice Molly cuando escucha el tono de su teléfono.

Bo había cortado la llamada, e inmediatamente llamó al teléfono celular de Lauren, el cual estaba apagado, ella estaba realmente frustrada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y ella solo quería encontrar a Lauren para que le explicara todo. Bo encendió su vehículo y se fue a la crack house, sus lágrimas caían mientras manejada de regreso. El dolor que sentía ya no era físico, era su corazón el que estaba lastimado, era su alma la que estaba en pedazos. Cada lágrima que derramaba estaba llena de tristeza por la mujer que ella amaba y la había abandonado,

Cuando Bo llegó a la crack house se encontró a Kenzi sentada en el sofá de la sala. Al verla llegar Kenzi se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga, la cual estaba completamente destrozada.

- "_Bo… cariño… ven siéntate", dice Kenzi abrazando a su amiga_

- _"Porque Kenzi… porque lo hizo", dice Bo llorando_

- _"No lo sé Bo… tal vez debas creerle a Trick… quizás ella nunca te amo como parecía hacerlo", dice Kenzi sintiéndose mal al instante por tratar de convencer a su amiga con una mentira_

- _"No… no…. no… si ella de verdad no me ama… porque hizo todo esto por mi Kenz", dice Bo sentándose en el sofá con su manos apoyadas en su cabeza._

- _"Ella es una doctora Bo… ella tiene la vida de muchas personas en sus manos y tú fuiste solo una de ellas", dice Kenzi poniendo su mano en la espalda de Bo._

- _"Me rehúso a creer eso… ella me ama lo sé Kenzi, ella me lo dijo en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada mirada, ella es era mi mundo y ahora no está", dice Bo llorando aún más_

- _"Creo que vamos a necesitar un poco de eso", dice Kenzi sacando una botella de tequila de debajo del sofá_

Kenzi sirvió dos tragos de tequila y le entregó uno a Bo, quien no dudó mucho en tomárselo y pedir otro.

- "Despacio chica…", dice Kenzi mirando a Bo

- "Tengo que encontrarla Kenzi y hasta que ella me diga mirándome a los ojos que no me ama la dejaré ir", dice Bo tomando el segundo trago de tequila.

La noche se pasó rápido, Kenzi quería decirle todo a su amiga, quería decirle la verdadera razón por la que Lauren se había ido de su lado, pero ella no podía fallarle a Trick, y no quería perder a Bo. La botella de tequila quedó sin una gota. Bo ya había subido a su habitación mientras que Kenzi había quedado tendida en el sofá de la sala.

En su habitación Bo entro al baño y se miró en el espejo e inmediatamente el recuerdo de la fotografía que ella y Lauren se habían tomado unos días antes mientras se lavaban los dientes la hizo derramar sus lágrimas otra vez. Cada pensamiento de Bo era de la rubia, ella intentaba buscar una teoría, algo que le ayudara a entender por qué Lauren se había ido de su lado, pero no la encontraba, todavía recuerda que las últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida por la inyección que Lauren le había proporcionado habían sido que ella la amaba, por eso no entendía cómo podía desaparecer en cuestión de horas y dejarla sola.

* * *

Lauren había pasado la mayor parte del día en su habitación acomodando sus cosas y pensando estrategias para que Bo no pudiera dar con ella. En la tarde ella había bajado y le había ayudado a su madre a preparar la cena, la cual fue una cena muy tranquila y llena de recuerdo para Lauren, aunque la alegría de sus padres por tenerla de nuevo en casa estaban ayudando a que ella se sintiera mejor, la inquietud por Bo era una poderosa fuerza que estremecía su corazón.

Esta vez había sido su padre quien se había quedado con Lauren a limpiar la cocina, su madre había subido a buscar un par de mantas para Lauren por aquello de que la noche fría le impidiera descansar.

- _"Has podido llegar algún acuerdo con el Dr. Stephen?", pregunta su padre_

- _"Sí… él me ha dado un periodo para que pueda resolver mis asuntos, ha sido muy amable de su parte poder darme este tiempo", dice Lauren secando lo platos mientras su padre los acomodaba._

- _"Él es un buen hombre y sé que entenderá la situación", dice Rob_

- _"Gracias papá", dice Lauren mientras ve a su madre venir con un par de mantas para ella_

- _"Aquí tienes cariño… las noches son muy frías y no queremos que te nos vayas a enfermar", dice Katherine mirando a su hija._

- _"Gracias mamá… gracias a los dos por dejarme quedarme con Ustedes" dice Lauren mirando a sus dos padres._

- _"Gracias a ti cariño por elegirnos a nosotros otra vez, sabes que aquí siempre tendrás un hogar al cual volver", dice su madre_

Lauren se acerca a los dos y les da un abrazo, después ella toma las mantas que su madre le había traído y sube las escaleras y llega a su habitación, el silencio que la rodeaba estaba rompiendo su dolor interno. Cuando entró al baño para lavar sus dientes ella se ve en el espejo y tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento desde su casa ella recordó el momento en que Bo las había capturado en el tiempo en una fotografía, sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y un nudo se trasladó hasta su garganta.

A como pudo Lauren trataba de llorar en silencio para que sus padres no sospecharan más que lo que ya lo estaban haciendo, lavó sus dientes y lentamente se introdujo en su cama, la comodidad que sentía era tal y como la recordaba, ella se acostó y tapaba su boca para que su llanto no se pudiera escuchar. La noche sería larga y dolorosa como lo iban a ser todos los días mientras ella estaba lejos de la mujer que amaba. El cansancio la venció y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

* * *

En la crack house Bo ya se había acostado también, pero mientras Lauren estaba lejos de ella, Bo ideaba planes y penaba en sitios en los que era posible que Lauren estuviera. Por un segundo ella pensó que tal vez ella podría haber ido a la casa de sus padres pero después de analizarlo pensó que ella no sabía dónde vivían los padres de Lauren, pero además llegó a la conclusión de que si Lauren no quería que la encontraran ese iba a ser un lugar muy sencillo para encontrarla, por lo que momentáneamente Bo lo descartó sin saber que tal vez su corazón le estaba dando una señal.

Al igual que Lauren, Bo se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, aunque más allá de su cansancio el tequila ya estaba haciendo estragos en su organismo.

A la mañana siguiente Bo se había levantado muy temprano, Kenzi todavía estaba dormida con la boca abierta sobre el sofá. Bo se había instalado en la isla de la cocina con un mapa de Toronto y con la laptop de Kenzi, buscando información sobre todas las rutas de la cuidad, ella primero quería descartar por completo cualquier zona terrestre para luego desplazarse a otras ciudades.

Ella había armado todo un plan para encontrar a Lauren y no desistiría de el hasta dar con ella, Bo tomó la llaves de su camaro y dejo una nota para Kenzi diciéndole que regresaría en un par de días, que la llamaría lo más pronto posible y que no se preocupara que ella estaría bien, pero era algo que debía hacer.

Bo salió de la crack house con un mapa y un maletín con ropa, antes de salir hacia el norte de la ciudad ella fue donde Dyson, él era el único que podría ayudarla a abracar más zonas en corto tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la estación de policía Dyson se asombró de verla.

- _"Hey! Bo que haces aquí", dice Dyson sonriéndole_

Aunque él sabía que Bo estaba profundamente enamorada de Lauren, él tenía la esperanza todavía de algún día poder estar con Bo.

- _"Hola Dyson… disculpa que venga a buscarte aquí… pero eres el único que puede ayudarme", dice Bo sentándose en una silla frente al el_

- _"Dime en que te puedo ayudar", dice Dyson_

Bo se sentó ahí y le conto toda la historia a Dyson, aunque él podría haberse alegrado por lo que Bo acababa de decirle, podía ver el dolor dentro de Bo, su rostro cansado de llorar y la tristeza en su voz hizo que el accediera ayudar a Bo.

El plan era el siguiente Bo tomaría la zona norte de Toronto y él la parte sur, con su olfato Dyson podría distinguir a Lauren a una distancia espectacular, antes de que Bo saliera de su oficina el tomo la mano de Bo y la detuvo.

- _"Bo!... no te preocupes, si ella te ama de verdad, ella va a volver a ti", dice Dyson con sinceridad._

EL ahora había entendido que el amor de Bo por Lauren iba más allá de la vida, más allá de lo que todos conocen, pero él podía ayudarla y hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella como un verdadero amigo. Bo salió de la oficina y sin más se dirigió con su carro a buscar al único corazón que latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo, el corazón de Lauren.

Continuará...


	35. Capítulo 35

Toronto era una ciudad de 630 km2 lo cual no había facilitado la búsqueda debo, prácticamente había pasado una semana sin resultados, tanto ella como Dyson habían abarcado todo el perímetro y la respuesta siempre fue negativa. Pero Bo no se quedaría tranquila hasta encontrarla

Lauren por su parte había estado en la casa de sus padres, los días se le habían hecho eternos y no había uno de ellos en que ella no pensara en Bo. Aunque solo había pasado una semana y ella no sabía nada de Bo, todavía no estaba segura de la reacción que la mujer que amaba había tomado, así que llamó a Trick.

- _"Hola… Trick… cómo estás?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Lauren!...hola… estás bien", responde Trick antes de contestar su pregunta_

- _"Sí… estoy bien… solo llamo para saber cómo está ella", dice Lauren, Trick podía escuchar la tristeza en la voz de la rubia_

- _"Ella todavía está buscándote Lauren… y conociendo a mi nieta ella no se va a dar por vencida hasta que te encuentre", responde Trick_

- _"Lo sé… por eso estoy llamándote… estoy en casa de mis padres en Vancouver, pero debo estar atenta… sé que este puede ser el próximo lugar donde ella vendrá a buscarme", exclama Lauren_

- _"Bo te ama Lauren, te ama sobre todas las cosas… y hasta que no escuche de tu boca decirle que no sientes nada por ella, no va a creer ninguna palabra más", dice Trick_

- _"No creo poder hacer eso Trick… yo la amo más que a mi vida" dice Lauren mientras un nudo se pone en su garganta_

- _"Lo sé… lo sé", dice Trick mientras suspira_

- _"Ella no va a tardar mucho en encontrarte Lauren, el corazón la guiará hasta donde tu estés" dice Trick_

- _"Ya me las ingeniaré para poder evadirla", responde Lauren_

- _"Bo no te creerá si le mientes, deberás hacer algo que la haga odiarte Lauren… aunque eso signifique que la vayas a lastimar", dice Trick._

- _"Trick debo colgar… pero por favor mantenme al tanto de sus movimientos…", exclama Lauren._

- _"Ok… te mantendré al tanto", responde Trick mientras cuelga el teléfono._

Los ojos de Lauren se llenaron de lágrimas, hacer algo que lastimara a Bo, era lo último en lo que ella pensaría, pero no tenía opción, aunque eso rompiera más su corazón.

* * *

Bo había llegado a la crack house, su mirada estaba perdida, el cansancio estaba presente en todo su cuerpo, por más que lo había intentado Lauren definitivamente había desaparecido de Toronto, Bo miró su teléfono y buscó el número de Lauren y lo marcó por milésima vez, esta vez la llamada dio tono, pero al igual que en otras ocasiones no hubo respuesta.

Ella y Dyson habían buscado por todas partes pero nada. Bo había agradecido a chico lobo, porque desinteresadamente la había ayudado, aunque pareciera extraño el hombre que alguna vez la quería solo para él, había comprendido que Bo nunca iba a poder amarlo como amaba a Lauren.

Una vez más Bo buscó en su teléfono celular la fotografía que ella había tomado y miró la sonrisa de Lauren, las lágrimas empezaron a caer y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

- _"Porque lo hiciste… porque me dejaste sola", decía Bo en voz alta_

- _"Tu prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre y que nunca me dejarías"_

- _"Por favor regresa a mí", dice Bo mirando todavía la fotografía_

De pronto entra Kenzi a la crack house y ve a su amiga en ese estado

- _"Bo… has regresado… gracias a Dios", dice Kenzi corriendo a abrazar a su amiga_

Bo solo abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y empezó a llorar más fuerte, Kenzi no podía evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, así que tomó a su amiga y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Más tarde en el Dal, Trick estaba acomodando una copas, cuando Bo llegó para cumplir con su turno, ella no estaba enojada con él a pesar de todas las cosas que le había dicho, sabía que su abuelo tenía alguna extraña razón para actuar de esa forma.

- _"Hey Trick", dice Bo poniéndose detrás de la barra_

- _"Hola Bo… que gusto tenerte de vuelta", responde Trick_

- _"Gracias", responde Bo _

- _"Sé que ha sido un tiempo difícil para ti Bo… pero realmente debes de seguir adelante y olvidarte de ella", dice Trick_

- _"No quiero hablar sobre eso", responde secamente Bo_

- _"Solo quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que tu decidas hacer, puedes confiar en mi para lo que necesites", dice Trick tratando de que las cosas no se tornen tan tensas entre ellos._

Bo empezó a limpiar el lugar y ayudar acomodar algunas cosas dentro del Dal, la noche se había ido volando y ella estaba a punto de salir de su trabajo cuando Dyson entró y se acercó a ella.

- _"La he encontrado", dice Dyson_

Bo deja caer la toalla con la que estaba limpiando las últimas copas y se a Dyson todavía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Trick que estaba cerca de Bo pudo escuchar a Dyson y ver la expresión entre alegría y tristeza en el rostro de Bo-

- _"Dónde está", pregunta Bo, saliendo del área de la barra_

- _"Ella está en Vancouver", expresa Dyson_

- _"Cómo lo sabes?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Ella se está quedando en casa de sus padre… y hoy hizo una llamada desde su celular", así he podido localizarla_

Trick recuerda la llamada que tuvo en la mañana con Lauren.

- _"Tienes la dirección exacta donde puedo encontrarla?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Es esta", dice Dyson dándole un papel a Bo_

- _"No sé cómo podré pagarte esto Dyson… pero muchas gracias… te debo una" expresa Bo tomando el papel_

- _"No tienes que agradecerme nada Bo… tómalo como la ayuda de un amigo que estima", dice Dyson sonriéndole._

Bo toma sus llaves y ve a Trick.

- _"Sé lo que estás pensando", dice Bo mientras ve a su abuelo_

- _"No puedo detenerte Bo", dice Trick_

- _"Debo hacerlo Trick… y acabar de una vez por todas con esto que llevo dentro", dice Bo_

- _"Sólo ten cuidado Bo, por favor", dice Trick mientras ve a su nieta_

- _"Gracias, dice Bo dándole un pequeño beso a Trick y saliendo del Dal_

La emoción en su rostro era evidente, su pulso se había acelerado solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que ella la había visto por última vez, pero ahora sabía dónde encontrarla. Bo se subió en su carro y se fue rápidamente a la crack house, ya era demasiado tarde para tomar un vuelo, pero mañana a primera hora tomaría el primer avión a Vancouver.

El en Dal Trick al ver salir a Bo, inmediatamente toma su teléfono y le marca a Lauren, aunque era tarde Lauren había sido muy clara con Trick en que le avisara de cualquier acontecimiento sin importar la hora, por lo que él no se preocupó en despertarla.

- "_Hola", responde Lauren con vos somnolienta _

- _"Hola Lauren, es Trick disculpa por llamar a esta hora, pero lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar", exclama Trick un poco acelerado_

- _"Hola Trick, no importa… dime que pasa, es Bo!, ella está bien… le ha pasado algo", dice Lauren levantándose de su cama un poco asustada_

- _"No… ella está bien… pero ella ya sabe que tú estás en casa de tus padres", dice Trick_

Lauren se queda un en silencio, tratando de procesar la información que Trick acaba de darle

- _"Lauren… todavía estás ahí" pregunta Trick_

- _"Si…si… cómo se enteró ella de donde estaba", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Dyson estaba ayudándola a buscarte, y él pudo localizarte con por la llamada que hiciste hoy desde tu celular", explica Trick_

- _"Mierda!", dice Lauren _

- _"Perdona Trick… es solo que no pensé que me encontraría tan pronto… todavía no sé qué explicación darle cuando me encuentre" dice Lauren_

- _"Te lo dije… ella no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente" dice Trick_

- _"Agrrrr!... ella es tan terca", dice Lauren caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación_

- _"Entonces que piensas hacer… ella estará en tu puerta en unas poca horas" dice Trick_

- _"No lo sé… no lo sé… no estoy segura poder resistirme si la veo otra vez", dice Lauren mientras suspira_

- _"Creo que en algún momento debes decirle a Bo toda la verdad" exclama Trick_

- _"Eso podré hacerlo hasta asegurarme de que ella este segura y no corre peligro", dice Lauren._

- _"Lo sé…", responde Trick_

- _"Debo de irme Trick… debo pensar que haré cuando Bo esté al frente mío"_

- _"Buenas noches Lauren", dice Trick_

- _"Buenas noches Trick", dice Lauren_

Lauren apaga tu teléfono celular al instante de cortar la llamada con Trick, los nervios empiezan apoderarse de ella, sabe que Bo estará a primera mañana en su puerta y todavía no sabe qué hacer para hacerle creer que ella no la ama, aunque todo sea una mentira. Ella sabía que debía ser muy inteligente a la hora de tratar de engañar a Bo, además sabía que tendría que involucrar a una tercera persona para que le sirviera como excusa para poder alejarla aún más, las ideas venían y se iban de su cabeza, entre más vueltas le daba al asunto más complicado se veían las cosas. Esa noche Lauren no pudo dormir nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Toronto Bo tampoco había podido cerrar sus ojos durante toda la noche, su cuerpo estaba lleno de emoción, decepción, ilusión y un montón de sentimientos por la idea de volver a ver a la rubia.

La mañana había aparecido en la ventana de Bo y ella ya estaba lista, solo estaba tomando un poco de ropa para ponerla en su maleta y saber al aeropuerto. Cuando tuvo todo listo ella bajo las escaleras y se topó a Kenzi en la cocina.

- _"Hey Bo-Bo What up", dice Kenzi todavía sin volver a ver hacia Bo, ella solo se dejó guiar por los pasos sobre la escalera, cuando al fin levantó su mirada para ver a Bo con su maleta_

- _"Vacaciones sin mí", dice Kenzi_

- _"Debo irme por un par de días Kenz" exclama Bo_

- _"Para dónde vas?" pregunta Kenzi_

- _"La he encontrado…. voy a buscarla y tratar de aclarar todo este malentendido", dice Bo acercándose a su amiga_

- _"Encontraste a Hotpants", dice Kenzi sorprendida_

- _"Sí… debo irme ahora", responde Bo dándole un abrazo a su amiga_

- _"Bo… Bo…" dice Kenzi mientras Bo sale de la crack house_

Bo salió del Dal, y se montó en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, mientras el auto se acercaba sus pensamientos estaban en Lauren, y las ganas por verla aumentaban. Bo sabía que quizás iba a encontrar la misma respuesta que Trick le había dado, pero quería de escucharla de los labios de Lauren, antes de desistir por completo de ella.

* * *

En Vancouver, Lauren había tomado una ducha, y bajó las escaleras, aunque todavía era temprano, su madre ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

- "_Hola cariño… que haces levantada tan temprano", pregunta Katherine_

- _"Buenos días mamá… es solo que debo de hacer un par de llamadas importantes", responde Lauren mientras se aproxima a la puerta principal._

- _"Debe de ser algo importante", dice su madre_

- _"Sí lo es… en unos minutos regreso", exclama Lauren saliendo de la casa_

Su madre queda un poco desconcertada, pero sobre todas las cosas ella confiaba en su hija. Lauren salió de la casa y tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número rápidamente.

- _"Hola… buenos días… es está la agencia para contratar a un modelos _

- _"Buenos días, sí Usted está hablando a la Agencia Ladies", responde una chica al otro lado del teléfono_

- _"Necesito contratar los servicios de una de sus chicas", responde Lauren_

Esta no era la mejor de las ideas, pero el corto tiempo no la hizo tener un mejor plan, ella tendría a una chica despampánate a su lado y le haría creer a Bo que era su novia, ese el plan por ahora. La agencia a la que Lauren había llamado era una prestigiosa empresa, las chicas que trabajaban en la compañía eran básicamente modelos y solo funcionaban como chicas de compañía, nada sexual o de otra categoría, únicamente se les contrataba para eventos y otras ocasiones.

Lauren se la arregló para poder conseguir una chica en un tiempo record, ella la citó para su casa y en una hora la chica estaría en su casa. Al entrar a la casa su madre estaba poniéndose un abrigo y su padre una chaqueta.

- _"Papá, mamá… van a salir", dice Lauren pidiéndole a Dios que fuera así, ella no quería que su padres notaran nada extraño._

- _"Sí cariño… iremos a donde la tía Martha… ella está en la ciudad y queremos visitarla", responde su madre_

- _"Oh!, ya veo… bueno salúdala de mi parte", responde Lauren mientras se siente un poco aliviada al saber que sus padres no estarán en casa sino hasta en horas de la noche_

- _"Sí cariño… el desayuno está servido… ve y come un poco… estás algo pálida… parece que no dormiste bien ayer", exclama su madre_

- _"Gracias Mamá… bueno se les va hacer tarde… conduce con cuidado papá", dice Lauren mientras les sonríe_

- _"Lo haré hija… y hazle caso a tu madre como algo y recupera un poco de color en esas mejillas", responde su padre_

- _"Sí papá", responde Lauren_

Al salir sus padres de la casa Lauren sube rápidamente a su habitación y trata de acomodar un poco las ideas antes de que la chica que contrató llegue a su casa, 40 minutos pasaron cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. El corazón de Lauren se aceleró por un momento pensó que podría ser Bo, ella bajó la escaleras a toda velocidad y antes de abrir la puerta ella tomó una profunda respiración, al abrir la puerta ella vio a una chica muy linda enfrente de ella.

- _"Hola… Lauren Lewis?", pregunta ella_

- _"Hol… hola… sí, soy yo", responde Lauren_

- _"Soy Piper… Ladies Compañy", responde la chica al ver a Lauren nerviosa_

- _"Hola Piper, por favor pasa", responde Lauren abriéndole la puerta a la chica._

* * *

El avión de Bo estaba aterrizando, la nieve todavía estaba presente en el paisaje de todo Canadá, ella nunca había estado en Vancouver, al bajarse del avión el aire fresco golpeo su piel, todavía le tomaría al menos una hora llegar hasta la casa de los padres de Lauren, pero ella no quería perder ni un solo minuto, todavía era media mañana cuando Bo por fin pudo tomar un taxi.

* * *

El tiempo corría y Lauren podía sentir la adrenalina como empezaba aparecer en su organismo, con toda la vergüenza de mundo ella dio una explicación corta a Piper sobre el porque ella la había contratado, le explicó que quería deshacerse de una ex y que quería hacerle entender que ya no la quería, ella no le dio muchos detalles, pero Piper entendió de inmediato cual era el objetivo principal. Lauren tenía mucha pena por lo que estaba tratando de hacer con ella, pero luego Piper le contó que en otras ocasiones la había contratado para cosas que Lauren ni siquiera imaginaba, eso la hico sentir un poco menos culpable.

- _"Por qué quieres hacerle creer que ya no la amas", pregunta Piper_

- _"Es complicado de explicar", responde Lauren_

- _"Y de verdad no la amas?" pregunta Piper_

Lauren aparta la mirada y se levanta del sofá donde las dos estaban sentadas

- _"WOW!, tu corazón debe estar en mil pedazos en este momento, realmente la amas no es así", vuelve a preguntar la chica_

- _"Más que a mi vida", responde Lauren desde una esquina de la habitación _

- _"No entiendo tus razones… pero por alguna razón parece como si la estuvieras protegiendo de ti misma", exclama Piper_

- _"No podemos estar juntas… eso es todo"_

De pronto el timbre de la puerta principal suena, y la mirada de Lauren se congela en la puerta. Su corazón corre a mil por hora y su respiración empieza agitarse.

- _"No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien", dice Piper al ver como el pánico se apodera de Lauren_

* * *

Al bajarse del taxi, Bo le paga al chofer y se queda mirando la gran propiedad de los padres de Lauren. En los portones de la entrada se podía ver una gran placa que decía Residencia Lewis, por lo que no le quedó duda de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Mientras ella empieza a caminar hacia la puerta principal su pulso se acelera y traga saliva, al llegar a centímetros de la puerta ella toma una respiración profunda y toca el timbre, sus manos estaban un poco temblorosas, y su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. Al pulsar el timbre ella toma una buena compostura y espera mientras abren la puerta.

En el interior de la casa Lauren todavía estaba inmóvil ante el sonido del timbre en su puerta, lo cual hace que Piper se ponga de pie y vaya hacia la puerta principal, antes de abrirla ella ve a Lauren diciéndole con la mirada que trate de tranquilizarse. Al abrir la puerta Piper ve a una mujer muy bella, con una sonrisa matadora y con ojos ilusionados.

- _"Hola… en que puedo ayudarte?", pregunta Piper, por las descripciones que Lauren le había dado ahora entendía porque la rubia estaba locamente enamorada de esta mujer_

- _"Hola… estoy buscando a Lauren Lewis", dice Bo viendo a Piper de pies a cabeza_

Piper era una chica muy sexy y linda, sus ojos color verdes y su cabello color castaño eran inevitables de mirar.

- _"Sí… ella vive aquí… pero dime quien la busca", pregunta Piper_

- _"Sólo dile que Bo, está aquí", dice Bo un poco desafiante_

Piper abre un poco más la puerta, al escuchar la voz de Bo, Lauren suspira.

- _"Bebe… hay una chica llamada Bo que pregunta por ti", dice Piper alzando la voz y llamando a Lauren._

Cuando la chica se refiere a Lauren como "bebe", la sangre se Bo empieza a burbujear. Lauren sale de la sala y llega hasta donde esta Piper, con cada paso que ella daba hacia la puerta, la falta de aire se hacía más evidente en su cuerpo. Al llegar hasta la puerta y volver su mirada hacia Bo, sus miradas inmediatamente se conectan y todo lo demás desaparece.

- "_Cariño estaré en la cocina por si me necesitas", exclama Piper y le da un beso a Lauren en la mejilla_

En ese momento se rompe el momento entre Bo y Lauren, y hace reaccionar a la rubia.

- "Está bien..." dice Lauren mirando a Piper

Piper sale del espacio entre Bo y Lauren, ella podía sentir la tensión entre las dos, era una fuerza de atracción que podía sentirme a metros de ellas.

- _"Bo!, que estás haciendo aquí", dice Lauren tratando de ser fría _

- _"Oh… nada solo pasaba por el vecindario y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar solo eso…", responde Bo llena de sarcasmo._

- _"Que crees que estoy haciendo Lauren… te fuiste sin decir una sola palabra", dice Bo empezando alterarse, pero más por las caricias que acaba de presenciar entre Lauren y la chica de ojos verde._

- _"Bo…no sé qué decirte… es solo que entendí que lo nuestro no podía ser", dice Lauren con un nudo en la garganta._

- _"No te creo… esas no fueron tus palabras cuando me salvaste", dice Bo acercándose más a Lauren y entrando en su espacio personal._

- _"Creo que este no es el lugar para hablar de esto", dice Lauren._

- _"No me iré de aquí… hasta que hablemos Lauren", dice Bo mirándola fijamente_

De pronto Piper se acerca a Lauren y pone una mano en la espalada de la rubia, al verla Bo respira profundamente, ella sabe que debe contenerse.

- _"Todo está bien… mi amor", dice Piper acercándose a Lauren y dándole un beso en los labio a Lauren_

- _"Sí… todo está bien… solo dame unos minutos esto no tardará mucho", dice Lauren sonriéndole a Piper pero con el corazón despedazado dentro de ella._

Bo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, cuando Piper le dio el beso a Lauren, perdió por completo la compostura, pero antes de que Bo pudiera acercarse a la chica Lauren se interpuso frente a ella.

- _"Vamos a hablar al jardín", dice Lauren mientras ve a Bo cerrar sus puños_

Bo no le quita la mirada a la chica, pero al ver a Lauren frente a ella y a poca distancia logra contenerse. Lauren cierra la puerta detrás de ella y hace que Bo la siga hasta una pequeña terraza que tenía sus padres en uno de los jardines.

- _"Quien es ella?", pregunta Bo_

- _"Nadie de tu incumbencia", responde Lauren_

- _"Que pasa Lauren… que pasó con la mujer que me dijo que jamás me dejaría y que me amaba", dice Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"Estaba equivocada…" dice Lauren alejándose Bo y mirando el suelo_

- _"No creo nada de lo que dices", exclama Bo_

- _"No te amo Bo", dice Lauren mientras mira hacia otro lado_

- _"Dímelo mirándome a los ojos", dice Bo con ojos vidriosos y acercándose a Lauren_

Ahora las dos estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus labios estaban cerca uno del otro, sus corazones explotaban antes la cercanía y el aura de Lauren hacía que Bo dudara de sus palabras.

- _"Dime que no me mas mientras me miras, no escondas tu mirada de mí", dice Bo frente a Lauren_

Lauren empieza a caminar un poco tratando de alejarse de Bo, si ella no lo hacía no podría hablar.

- _"Cuando te conocí, eras algo extraordinario y conforme supe más de ti, más fascinada estaba, pero esa fascinación no era amor, era solo curiosidad por saber cómo era estar con alguien como tú… tu nunca me importaste Bo… no de la forma en que tú crees… y lamento que tu creyeras en algo que nunca sentí, estaba confundida, por un momento pensé que lo que sentía por ti era amor, pero estaba complemente equivocada… tu solo fuiste un error", dice Lauren mientras sus ojos empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas pero todavía sin derramar alguna._

Ahora Lauren se acerca a Bo y la mira fijamente a los ojos, y traga saliva al ver los ojos color chocolate de Bo llenarse de lágrimas, el dolor que Lauren sentía al ver a Bo en ese estado estaba haciéndola retroceder en sus palabras, por lo que debía terminar la conversación pronto antes de decirle que todo lo que acaba de decir era mentira y que la amaba con todo su corazón.

- "Así que quieres escucharlo… entonces así es Bo, no te amo… nunca lo hice", dice Lauren mirando a Bo a los ojos

Las lágrimas empiezan a invadir las mejillas de Bo mientras mira a Lauren.

- _"Y creo que deberías irte… no quiero tener problemas con mi novia", dice Lauren mientras pasa al lado de Bo._

Antes de que Lauren pudiera avanzar unos centímetros más, Bo la detiene tomándola de la mano, y poniéndose frente a ella.

- _"Lamento haber sido un error en tu vida, porque a cambio tú fuiste lo mejor de la mía, no habrá nadie con quien pueda compararte Lauren, la forma en como entraste a mi vida no fue una casualidad, la forma en cómo te metiste en mi piel e invadiste todo mi ser no fue una eventualidad, la forma en que te robaste cada suspiro y cada beso no fue por accidente, la forma en que hoy arrancas mi corazón no es una circunstancia cualquiera, la forma en que mi amor vivirá por siempre para ti no es un algo común, es el destino. El mismo que hoy por alguna razón te aleja de mí y sabe que aunque tú no sientas lo mismo cada latido de mi corazón siempre será para ti", dice Bo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro_

Lauren no podía ver a Bo a los ojos, porque si lo hacían sus lágrimas la delatarían por completo.

- "Siempre te amaré Lauren… siempre" dice Bo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la terraza hacia la salida de la casa

Lauren empieza a caminar hacia adentro y cuando Bo dio la media vuelta no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, al entra a la casa fue aún peor, ella cayó de rodillas al cerrar la puerta y empezó a llorar con más fuerzas, mientras quería salir corriendo y detener a Bo abrazarla y besarla, ella sabía que había hecho todo por Bo. Al verla en el suelo Piper se acerca y trata de levantarla.

- _"Lauren!..." dice Piper un poco asustada_

Lauren se adhiere a los brazos de Piper y se levanta, la chica la lleva hasta el sofá y la sienta.

- _"No entiendo porque lo haces….tú la amas y estoy segura que ella a ti", dice Piper_

- _"Es lo mejor para ella", exclama Lauren llorando_

- _"Creo que debiste dejar que ella decidiera que era o mejor para ella misma", exclama Piper_

- _"Ella estará bien… eso es lo que importa", dice Lauren llorando con más fuerza_

- _"No lo creo… pero no voy a juzgar tus razones", dice Piper tomando de la mano a Lauren_

- _"Piper… gracias por hacer esto… perdona que te haya involucrado en toda esta situación… pero ahora solo quiero estar sola", dice Lauren mirando a la chica_

- _"Lo sé… y no te preocupes… solo espero que no estés cometiendo un error y cuando vayas a buscar a Bo… no sea demasiado tarde", dice Piper poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Lauren_

La chica sale de la casa y Lauren continúa llorando, las palabras de Bo habían calado tan dentro de ella que no podría olvidarla nunca.

Bo había salido de la casa de Lauren y ha como pudo localizó un taxi, su llanto invadía la cabina del taxi, al verla en ese estado el joven conductor, le ofrece una caja d pañuelos desechables y sigue conduciendo.

Después de ese día tres meses pasaron y tanto Bo como Lauren no se volvieron a ver durante ese tiempo...

* * *

**Hola a todos... pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero he estado un poco ocupada... el capítulo que acaban de leer es uno de los más tristes, pero tenía que hacerlo... no se desanimen les prometo que la próxima actualización pasará algo que cambiará la historia por completo... quisiera adelantarles lo que está en mi cabeza, pero mejor les preparo la sorpresa :)... GRACIAS INFINITAS a todos. Saludos desde Costa Rica**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Lo sé les dije que este capítulo iba a tener una sorpresa y bueno si la tiene, pero la verdadera esta por venir, estoy un poco enferma con gripe... pero la historia continua, cada vez que puedo trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias a todos los que esperan pacientes la actualización. To esto es para Ustedes y la inspiración viene del corazón. Ahora si deben esperar al próximo y cuando lo lean sabrán de que se trata. :) Pura Vida! desde Costa Rica**

* * *

Era principios de abril en Toronto ya estaba en transición para la llegada de la primavera y verano, aunque no sería hasta finales de mayo, cuando el verano empezara a asentarse. En Vancouver habían pasado tres meses sin saber nada una de la otra, tres meses de agonía y de tratar de armar nuevamente los pedazos del corazón. Desde que Bo se fue aquella mañana de invierno, Lauren no había llamado a Trick para saber algo de ella. Aunque si recibió muchas llamadas de Trick y de Kenzi, ella no contestó ninguna, sabía que había lastimado a Bo y eso la estaba matando.

Había noches enteras en que las lágrimas mojaban su almohada y los pensamientos se hacían dolorosos, en ocasiones Lauren podía sentir como su madre entraba a su habitación en las noches tratando de darle consuelo a su hija. Lauren no había adentrado mucho en el tema con ella, pero era evidente que su madre entendía el dolor de su hija. Aunque no sabía quién era la chica por la que Lauren lloraba casi todas las noches, sabía que debía de ser no solo alguien importante en su vida sino alguien que tenía su corazón por completo.

Tres meses sin saber nada de Bo, parecían una eternidad, nunca en su vida había experimentado tal desesperación, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

Era sábado por la mañana y Bo estaba tirada en su cama con una botella de whisky cerca de ella, encontrarla así se había convertido en una rutina de todos los días, el alcohol se había convertido en su mejor aliado para tratar de olvidar a Lauren, pero no daba resultado, todas las noches al salir del Dal, ella se iba directo a la crack house y empezaba a tomar hasta caer desmayada en su cama hasta el día siguiente.

Kenzi había tratado de localizar a Lauren, porque sabía que ella era la única que podía hacer que su amiga volviera a ser la mujer que era antes. Pero no obtuvo buenos resultados. Por el estado en que Bo estaba, Kenzi sabía que las cosas no habían salido bien cuando Bo fue a buscarla. Por otro lado Trick había intentado razonar con su nieta, pero se le había hecho imposible, Bo no escuchaba a nadie estaba tan cerrada en su mundo, que no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara. Solamente en una cosa Bo había sido obediente, ella había tomaba las inyecciones cada vez que sentía hambre o deseos sexuales, desde Lauren no hubo ninguna otra persona en su cama, en las ocasiones en que se debilitaba ella se inyectaba la solución que Lauren había hecho para ella y que ahora Trick se encargaba de proporcionárselas.

Muchas mujeres y hombres se cruzaron por su camino cada noche, hubiera sido sencillo llevarlos a la cama a todos pero por más enojada y despechada que estuviera por Lauren, su corazón y mente no dejaban de pensar en nadie más.

- _"Bo… wake up", dice Kenzi tirándose en la cama cerca de Bo_

- _"Déjame sola Kenz", dice Bo con voz todavía de dormida_

- _"Bo… por favor… no puedes seguir así", dice Kenzi con coz de preocupación_

- _"Esta es la única forma de hacer que tiempo no duela o lastime", dice Bo todavía con los ojos cerrados._

- _"Tienes que seguir adelante Bo…", responde Kenzi_

- _"No quiero hablar de eso", dice Bo dándose la vuelta para ver a su amiga_

- _"Ok… voy a cerrar mi boca, pero por favor levántate y come un poco", dice Kenzi_

- _"Lo intentaré más tarde", dice Bo mientras se envuelve en la sábanas otra vez_

- _"Solo recuerda que aquí también tienes muchas personas que te quieren y solo queremos que vuelvas a ser la Bo de antes", dice Kenzi poniendo una mano en su espalda_

- _"Te quiero Bo", dice Kenzi ahora acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga para después salir de su habitación._

Kenzi sabía que debía hacer algo rápido, su amiga necesitaba ayuda. Instintivamente pensó en Lauren, no había más remedio, la rubia era lo único que Bo necesitaba y Kenzi la traería de vuelta aunque tuviera que mentirle. Desde que Lauren había desaparecido, los casos que Bo y Kenzi investigaban siempre estaban llenos de peligro, por lo que llegó a la conclusión que con o sin las amenazas de Evony las cosas seguían siendo las mismas para Bo, ser un súcubo siempre iba a llamar la atención de sus enemigos.

Kenzi toma su teléfono celular y le marca a Lauren, afortunadamente esta vez el teléfono dio tono y no fue directamente a la contestadora.

- _"Hola"… responde Lauren_

- _"Lauren!... gracias a Dios", dice Kenzi_

- _"Hola Kenzi", responde Lauren_

- _"Sé que no quieres saber nada de nosotros y mucho menos de Bo… pero ella te necesita", responde Kenzi_

- _"Ella es una chica grande Kenzi… y puede cuidarse sola" dice Lauren tratando de ser fría, aunque ya su corazón se había acelerado con solo escuchar el nombre de Bo_

- _"Lauren por favor, todos estamos muy preocupados por ella", exclama Kenzi totalmente preocupada_

Al escuchar la voz de Kenzi, Lauren traga saliva y suspira, su corazón una vez más era vulnerable al saber de Bo.

- _"Que pasa con ella?", dice Lauren _

- _"Ella no ha parado de tomar desde que regresó de Vancouver", responde Kenzi, ella sabía que eso no era suficiente como para trasladar a Lauren hasta donde estaba Bo, por lo que debía mentir un poco_

- _"No puedo hacer nada por eso… ella es responsable de sus actos", responde Lauren aunque en el fondo ella estaba realmente preocupada_

- _"No es solo eso… creo que las inyecciones están teniendo algún efecto secundario en ella" dice Kenzi_

- _"La inyecciones…. porque… que pasa con ella… dice Kenzi", exclama Lauren esta vez dejando que su preocupación salga a la vista._

- _"No lo sé… ella no está bien", dice Kenzi tratando de convencer aún más a Lauren_

- _"Kenzi… dime que pasa con ella", dice Lauren ahora asustada_

- _"Creo que es mejor que vengas y la veas", dice Kenzi_

- _"No puedo hacerlo… ella estaría en peligro", exclama Lauren_

- _"Creo que el verdadero peligro es que tu estés lejos de ella", responde Kenzi_

- _"Kenzi... no sé si esto es una buena idea", dice Lauren_

- _"Por favor Lauren… debes venir antes de que perdamos a Bo para siempre", responde Kenzi_

El silencio se apodera de las dos por unos segundos y luego Lauren responde

- _"Estaré ahí en la tarde… pero no le digas nada a Bo hasta que esté ahí", responde Lauren_

- _"Sabía que no la dejarías sola", dice Kenzi_

- _"Ok Hotpants nos vemos más tarde", responde Kenzi mientras termina la llamada_

Todo estaba listo, era el momento en que Lauren volviera a sus vidas para tratar de resolver de una vez por todas las cosas con Bo. Kenzi sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho con todo esto, pero antes de ver morir de tristeza a su amiga debía intentar ayudarla a recuperar lo que más quería, y si eso significaba traer a la sexy rubia hasta su lado aunque sea con mentiras, ella lo haría.

En Vancouver Lauren había terminado de hablar con Kenzi, y estaba realmente preocupada, ella había desarrollado las inyecciones para Bo, con el fin de ayudarlas, le parecía extraño que tuvieran un efecto secundario. Pero al escuchar a Kenzi empezó a dudar, ella sabía los cambios se podían atribuir algún cambio hormonal en Bo, pero hasta no analizar nuevamente la sangre de ella no podía estar segura, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho ella le dijo a Kenzi que estaría en Toronto en horas de la tarde.

Lauren empezó hacer maletas y decidió que era tiempo de regresar a Toronto aunque eso significará tener que ver a Bo. Mientras acomodaba sus cosas dentro de la maleta su madre entró en la habitación.

- _"Cariño… que haces?", pregunta su madre_

- _"Mamá… debo regresar", responde Lauren_

- _"Hoy?... porque la prisa", pregunta su madre_

- _"Hay… hay alguien que me necesita… y además creo que es hora de que regrese al Hospital" responde Lauren_

- _"Es por la chica… no es así", exclama Katherine_

- _"Sí… no voy a mentirte… Bo es su nombre y ahorita necesita de mí", dice Lauren_

- _"Cariño…yo todavía no lo conozco… pero estoy segura de que tú la amas, no es así?" pregunta Katherine_

- _"Sí… mamá la amo… la amo con todo mi corazón", dice Lauren_

- _"Todo este tiempo tus lágrimas fueron por ella", dice su madre_

- _"Sí… pero ahora ella me necesita de otra forma… no de la forma que tú estás pensando", responde Lauren mientras cierra la maleta_

- _"Lauren…. Corazón… muy pocas veces te he visto así de esta manera, en realidad nunca te había visto así… pero no puedes engañarme… no huyas más de ese sentimiento… si la amas díselo… ve y sé feliz" responde su madre_

- _"Es complicado mamá… por ahora solo iré a ver como está, una amiga me ha dicho que no se encuentra bien", dice Lauren poniéndose al frente de su madre._

- _"Está bien… solo espero conocerla algún día", dice su madre mientras le sonríe a su hija_

Lauren solo sonríe al escuchar a su madre y luego la abraza

- _"Debo irme mamá el vuelto saldrá en una hora y media", dice Lauren_

- _"Cuídate mucho cariño… y por favor sólo sigue lo que te dicta tu corazón", dice su madre soltándose del abrazo_

- _"Gracias mamá… despídeme de papá cuando el regrese, los llamaré cuando este de regreso en mi departamento" responde Lauren mientras toma la maleta y da una última mirada a su madre_

- _"Buen viaje cariño", exclama Katherine_

- _"Hasta pronto mamá", dice Lauren saliendo de su habitación_

Lauren sale de la casa de sus padres rumbo al aeropuerto, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Bo, sabía que su corazón todavía estaba perdidamente enamorado de unos ojos color chocolate que había conocido hace ya casi un año atrás.

El vuelo tardó alrededor de un par de horas, el cielo de Toronto estaba despejado y Lauren daba sus primeros pasos después de unos meses fuera de la ciudad. Aunque eran unos cuantos meses desde que se había ido el olor de la cuidad ya le era familiar. Al salir del aeropuerto ella toma un taxi y se dirige a su apartamento, por un momento mientras va de camino, el primer recuerdo de Bo viene a su cabeza, cuando aquella noche en el Dal la conoció mientras ella buscaba sitios en un mapa para conocer la ciudad. Al pensar en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. La ansiedad estaba empezando a notarse en el cuerpo de Lauren, ella sabía que ver a Bono iba a ser fácil y mucho menos por la forma en la se vieron por última vez.

El taxi la dejó en la entrada y Lauren se dirigió a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz, todo estaba limpio y en orden, aunque ella no había estado se las había arreglado para que alguien viniera asear el lugar todas las semanas. Rápidamente entró a su departamento y si antes un solo recuerdo había invadido su mente ahora estaba llena de ellos.

Lauren subió con su maleta hasta su habitación y empezó a desempacar, esta misma noche debía ver a Bo y hacer todas las pruebas necesarias para descartar cualquier síntoma negativo de las inyecciones en ella.

Mientras tanto en el Dal, Kenzi había llegado a hablar con Trick, tenía que explicarle lo que había hecho y hacerle entender que era también por el bien de Bo.

- _"Hola Trickster", dice Kenzi_

- _"Kenzi que gusto verte por aquí", dice Trick sonriéndole_

- _"Creo que no opinaras lo mismo después de que sepas lo que hice" exclama Kenzi _

Trick mira a la chica gótica de ojos celestes y levanta las cejas

- _"Que has hecho Kenzi?", pregunta Trick _

- _"Antes de que empieces a preocuparte, debo decirte que todo esto es por el bien de Bo-Bo", responde Kenzi_

- _"Que pasa con ella?", pregunta Trick_

- _"Bueno básicamente lo de siempre desde que Lauren se fue… ella no ha parado de tomar… siempre está de mal humor y cada día estoy más preocupada por ella Trick… Bo no va a sobrevivir si sigue de esta forma", responde Kenzi_

- _"Lo sé… a mí también me preocupa", dice Trick soltando una respiración pesada_

- _"Es por eso que hice algo que quizás vaya a preocuparte aún más", dice Kenzi mirando fijamente a Trick_

- _"Que?", pregunta Trick_

- _"Traje de vuelta a Lauren", dice Kenzi _

- _"Que!", dice Trick un poco sorprendido_

- _"Lo sé… lo sé… es una locura… pero solo ella es capaz de regresarnos a nuestra Bo", dice Kenzi con mirada de preocupación_

- _"Kenzi que has hecho… recuerdas la razón por la que Lauren se fue y se alejó de Bo", expresa Trick_

- _"Sí… ella estaba protegiéndola", responde Kenzi_

- _"Exacto…. Lauren sacrificó su felicidad al lado de Bo por evitar que le hicieran daño", explica Trick_

- _"Eso lo entiendo Trick… pero no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tu nieta sea invencible, ponte a pensar, todo este tiempo ella y yo hemos resuelto casos y ella ha podido vencer a cada uno de los faes oscuros que nos atacan", responde Kenzi_

Aunque el comentario de Kenzi tenía un poco de razón Trick se había enfocado en la protección de su única nieta y no en pensar en que tal vez Bo era lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra cualquiera, quizás él había subestimado el verdadero poder de Bo.

- _"Tienes razón Kenzi… pero no podíamos dar por hecho todo eso", dice Trick_

- _"Bueno… pero ahora ya lo sabemos… debemos de confiar más en nuestra Bo… probablemente aparezcan fae más fuertes y con mejores habilidades que ella pero si Bo no tiene a Lauren a su lado… a Evony le será más fácil acabar con ella", responde Kenzi_

- _"Cuando estará Lauren en la ciudad?", pregunta Trick_

- _"Ella ya debe de estar aquí… tuve que mentirle un poco y decirle que Bo estaba teniendo efectos secundarios por las inyecciones de lo contrario no volvería", dice Kenzi_

- _"Ella debe encontrar a Bo mientras esté desprevenida, porque de lo contrario Bo se resistirá … ella todavía está dolida por las palabras de Lauren", exclama Trick_

- _"Bo probablemente irá ese club nocturno al cual visita toda las noches… le diré a Lauren que la saque de ahí", dice Kenzi_

- _"Esperemos que esto funcione", dice Trick _

- _"Yo también lo espero", dice Kenzi_

Las dos personas que antes habían hecho creer a Bo que Lauren no la amaba estaban unidas para devolverle a Bo la felicidad de su vida.

La noche empezaba a caer y Lauren ya se había instalado nuevamente en su departamento, había llamado a sus padres para indicarles que había llegado bien, su madre había hecho énfasis nuevamente en decirle a su hija que lo más importante era seguir lo que su corazón le indicaba.

Lauren había tomado una ducha, sus jeans ajustados y una camisa de manga larga combinaban perfectamente con su chaqueta de cuero color café, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola y se había perfumado, bajó las escaleras y llamó a Kenzi.

- _"Hola Kenzi… es Lauren", dice la rubia_

- _"Hey Lau… disculpa que no te haya llamado antes pero es que Bo ha salido a uno de esos bares en los que ha estado sumergida todo este tiempo", responde Kenzi_

- _"Bares!", dice Lauren algo sorprendida_

- _"Sí… es ahí donde ha estado ahogando sus penas", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Dime cual bar", exclama Lauren_

- _"Se llama "Lustful Vex", está en una zona clandestina de la ciudad_

- _"Iré a buscarla", dice Lauren_

- _"Sólo ten mucho cuidado, es zona de los faes oscuros", dice Kenzi_

- _"Ella es tan testaruda arggg!", dice Lauren casi rugiendo por el teléfono._

- _"Lauren… gracias por hacer esto… sé lo difícil que debe de ser para ti", dice Kenzi_

- _"Solo quiero asegurarme de que ella esté bien… eso es todo", dice Lauren tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón._

- _"Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda para llegar a ella", dice Kenzi_

- _"Está bien… y Kenzi gracias por cuidar de ella también", dice Lauren con sinceridad_

- _"Haría cualquier cosa por Bo-Bo", expresa Kenzi_

Lauren se despide de Kenzi y empieza a buscar las llaves de su BMW y sale de su apartamento, pronto llama a una operadora para solicitar la dirección de _Lustful Vex, _tal y como Kenzi se lo había mencionado el bar estaba situado en una de las zonas más oscuras de la ciudad, pero ella no temía lo que podía suceder, solo quería encontrar a Bo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Bo había salido de la crack house, como era sábado ella no tenía que asistir al Dal, por lo que tomó su chaqueta de cuero negro, se puso sus pantalones de cuerpo y una blusa de color purpura, con su cabello suelo y poco de maquillaje, aunque sus deseos por verde hermosa habían desparecido, aunque usara lo peor de su guarda ropa Bo siempre se veía genial. Como sabía que la noche iba a terminar con ella pasada de copas, decidió no llevar el camaro y dirigirse al bar en taxi.

Al entrar al bar, todo era oscuro y con luces de color neón palpitando por las paredes del sitio, ella ya lo había visitado en ocasiones anteriores y aunque el dueño del bar era un fae oscuro, Bo no tenía problema con sentarse en la barra del lugar y tomar hasta quedar inconsciente. El lugar estaba lleno como de costumbre y la energía sexual en el sitio era extrema. Muchas noches Bo se sintió tentada pero el recuerdo de Lauren era más fuerte que cualquier noche de sexo desenfrenado con cualquier persona.

Bo se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky doble, la música sonaba fuerte y en la pista de baile, chicos y chicas se deleitaban tocándose y bailando sensualmente unos con otros. Bo hacía caso omiso a la explosión de sensualidad en el centro del bar, mientras ella se tomaba su trago una chica se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

- _"Tú por aquí otra vez", dice la chica tratando de sacarle conversación a Bo_

- _"Hola… sí este es mi parque de diversiones", dice Bo sonriendo todavía sin ver a la chica_

- _"Soy Ericka, por cierto" dice la rubia que estaba al lado de Bo_

- _"Y que eres un tipo de acosador", responde Bo fríamente_

- _"No… es solo que me parece extraño que una chica con tu venga a beber siempre sola aquí", exclama Ericka_

- _"Bueno ya vez… no soy una chica como todas las demás", responde Bo esta vez volteándose hacia la rubia._

- _"Mi nombre es Bo", exclama Bo_

- _"Sé quién eres… eres el súcubo desalineado", responde Ericka_

- _"WOW!, no sabía que tenía algunos fans por aquí", responde Bo riendo sarcásticamente_

- _"No te alagues mucho… es solo que muchos están detrás de ti" responde Tamsin_

- _"Tráelos a todos… no me importa ninguno de ellos", dice Bo tomándose el trago hasta el fondo_

- _"Chica Valiente!", exclama Erick_

Las dos sonríen, mientras Bo pide oro trago, Bo podía ver el aura de la chica encendida, pero ella era como todas las otras que había llegado a buscarla mientras ella estaba en el bar.

El BMW de Lauren había aparcado una cuadra más arriba del bar, al bajarse del auto y empezar a caminar sus manos empieza a sudar y la adrenalina empieza a correr por sus venas, la música puede escucharse desde donde ella dejó el vehículo estacionado, con forme avanzaba ella podía notar que quizás ella iba a ser la única humana en el sitio. Al acercarse a la puerta ve que no hay nadie vigilando el paso, por lo que aprovecha para entrar.

La música ensordecedora golpea sus oídos y las luces en movimiento la desorientan por unos segundos, la cantidad de faes era increíble, con costo ella podía avanzar, muchos notaron su presencia al ingresar, era extraño que un humano estuviera en el bar, Lauren intentó avanzar hasta uno de los sitios elevados del bar, ya que esto le ayudaría a ubicar a Bo con mayor facilidad. Al llegar hasta una de las zonas altas del lugar, ella empieza hacer un escaneo, las miradas de hombres y mujeres estaban sobre ella, aunque ella podía sentirlas su atención estaba completamente en encontrar a Bo.

Varios minutos había pasado hasta que de pronto la mirada de Lauren se clavó en una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro que estaba sentada en la barra, inmediatamente supo que era ella. Había otra chica muy sonriente cerca de ella, lo cual hace que Lauren frunza el entrecejo y cierre su puño. Los celos estaban presentes, al verla Lauren empieza a caminar y tratar de acercase a Bo entre la multitud. Abrirse paso entre todos era una tarea casi imposible pero a como ella pudo llegó a espaldas de Bo.

En ese mismo instante la respiración de Bo encuentra un aroma especial, una fragancia que la transportaba a un lugar seguro y la hacía sonreír de inmediato. Antes de que Bo volteara una mano se apoderó de la suya y la sacó del taburete en donde estaba sentada.

Lauren tomó de la mano a Bo y la empujó fuera del asiento de la barra donde estaba, sus manos estaban unidas pero Bo no podía ver a quien la llevaba, mientras Lauren caminaba entre la multitud Bo todavía iba unos pasos atrás de ella, conforme avanzaban Bo trataba de resistirse al tirón que estaba recibiendo de la persona que iba delante de ella, pero Lauren se había aferrado fuerte a ella, Bo solo miraba su mano entrelazada a otra y era una sensación extraña, la cálida mano encajaba perfecta en la de ella, la suavidad de su piel le parecía similar a la de Lauren, pero ella pensaba que era imposible que estuviera ahí en ese lugar y mucho menos que cerca de ella.

Durante el paso hacia la salida, el rostro enojado de Lauren hizo que al final las personas se quitaran de su camino. Unos minutos más tarde después de tanto batallar con la cantidad de faes que había en el lugar, Lauren puso salir del bar todavía con Bo tomada de la mano. Fue hasta ese momento que Bo pudo ver el cuerpo de la mujer que iba delante de ella y que la llevaba fuera del lugar. Las ondas rubias caían sobres sus hombros, su trasero ajustado en el par de jeans que llevaba puesto, el aroma que desprendía cuando caminaba todo encajaba con la rubia que todavía era dueña de su corazón.

Al salir del lugar y empezar a caminar hacía su vehículo Bo se detiene bruscamente y hace que Lauren gire de inmediato.

- _"Qué demonios haces tú aquí", dice Bo algo exaltada_

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron el corazón de Lauren se derritió, aunque no era una situación perfecta, volver a ver a Bo era todo lo que ella había deseado todo este tiempo.

- _"Solo camina!", dice Lauren mirándola fijamente y empujándola otra vez con su mano_

- _"No… que quieres Lauren!", dice Bo soltando su mano_

- _"Yo…yo…yo solo quiero asegurarme de algo", dice Lauren _

Bo se ríe sarcásticamente

- _"Asegurarte de algo…", dice Bo mientras da la vuelta y empieza alejarse de Lauren_

- _"Bo… por favor… solo ven conmigo… esto solo tomará unos minutos" dice Lauren_

- _"Aléjate de mí…" dice Bo mientras sigue caminando en dirección contraria a la rubia_

Lauren cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, sabía que esto podía pasar y que Bo iba a resistirse, más aun después de lo que pasó con ellas. Lauren empieza a caminar en dirección a Bo y la toma del brazo y empieza a llevarla otra vez en dirección a su auto.

- _"Podrías alguna vez en tu vida dejar de ser tan terca", exclama Lauren mientras empieza a caminar con Bo de su mano_

- _"Lauren… suéltame", dice Bo algo alterada._

- _"Escucha… al igual que tu pensé que nunca iba a volver a verte, pero tu amiga está preocupada por ti y le prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para descartar cualquier efecto secundario de las inyecciones en ti", dice Lauren tratando de explicar_

- _"Kenzi…qué…qué… efectos secundarios?", dice Bo algo incrédula_

- _"Solo déjame tomar un par de muestras de sangre y podrás regresar a hacer lo que quieras Bo", dice Lauren con autoridad en su voz_

La sensación de la mano de Lauren en la suya era una corriente de energía, Bo no podía negar que por más que se estaba resistiendo quería correr a sus brazos y envolverla con los suyos, además el aura incandescente de Lauren no estaba ayudando mucho.

- _"Crees que puedes venir aquí y esperar que yo sea la misma chica que antes" dice Bo algo enojada_

- _"No… solo esperaba que estuvieras mejor sin mí", responde Lauren _

Bo sabía que eso era imposible, ella nunca pudo superarla y todo lo mejor de su vida estaba al lado de ella.

- _"Por favor Bo… solo déjame tomarte esas muestras de sangre y luego te dejaré libre para siempre", dice Lauren mirándola a los ojos_

- _"Espero que realmente lo cumplas", dice Bo con frialdad aunque quisiera todo lo contrario._

Lauren soltó la mano de Bo y empezó a caminar hacía su auto, hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de ella fue cuando pudo soltar la respiración que estaba conteniendo. Al llegar a su auto Lauren se dirige a la puerta de su acompañante y la abre, esperando que Bo entre. Cuando Bo se sienta de mala gana, Lauren no puede evitar de sonreír. De pronto ella toma el cinturón y lo cruza sobre el abdomen de Bo, sentir a Lauren tan cerca hace que Bo empiece a ponerse nerviosa, por lo que trata de sentarse con una mejor postura pero en su intento roza el cabello de Lauren. Al sentir el suave toque de Bo, Lauren reacciona de inmediato y pega su cabeza en el techo de auto, ahora es Bo quien sonríe al ver lo nerviosa que esta la rubia.

Al salir del espacio entre ella y Bo, Lauren empieza a caminar hasta su asiento como conductor, su corazón latía muy fuerte y tenía que evitar ver a Bo a los ojos sino pronto iba abalanzarse sobre ella. Mientras Lauren conducía el silencio las acompañaba, ninguna había dicho una sola palabra, pero sus respiraciones daban a conocer sus sentimientos más profundos una de a otra.

- _"No lo entiendo Lauren… cual es la verdadera razón por la que vienes a buscarme", exclama Bo rompiendo el silencio entre ellas._

Lauren no sabía si decirle la versión fría o la que su corazón realmente quería.

- _"Estoy aquí por ti Bo… porque todavía me preocupo por ti… y no quiero que te destruyas de esta forma", dice Lauren soltando su respiración_

Aunque quería gritarle que la amaba y que había vuelto no solo para protegerla sino para poder verla, sentirla, olerla, tocarla y saber que estaba bien, ella hizo un intento por seguir el consejo de su madre. El resto del camino Bo guardó silencio y unos segundos más tardes las dos estaban en el departamento de Lauren.

**Continuará...**


	37. Capítulo 37

Cuando Bo entró al departamento de Lauren su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

- _"Sabes creo que esto es un error", dice Bo quedándose cerca de la puerta_

- _"Bo… esto solo tomará unos segundos y podrás irte", dice Lauren dejando su bolso y llaves en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la isla de la cocina_

- _"Voy a matar a Kenzi por esto", dice Bo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina_

- _"Tú no vas a matar a nadie… ella solo está preocupada por ti", responde Lauren mientras saca alguno implementos médicos._

Bo se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, estar ahí se sentía también, aunque el departamento de Lauren era espacioso se sentía acogedor pero en su mayoría de debía a que Lauren estaba ahí.

- _"Dame unos minutos ya regreso", dice Lauren mientras rodea la isla y se dirige a las escaleras, las cuales sube rápidamente_

En el momento en que Lauren está fuera de su vista Bo apoya sus codos en la isla de la cocina y pone sus manos en su cabeza y se habla a ella misma.

- _"Tranquila… esto es meramente profesional… así que tranquilízate Bo"_

- _"Dios!... ayúdame", dice Bo con voz de súplica._

En ese momento Lauren baja las escaleras, había cambiado su camisa por una camiseta cuello V que dejaba más al descubierto su hermoso cuello. Al verla Bo se queda mirándola mientras ella empieza a preparar todo para sacarle sangre. Por un momento sus pensamientos se pierden y su mirada está fija en Lauren.

- _"Puedes quitarte la chaqueta", pide Lauren a Bo mientras ella empieza a ponerse los guantes de látex_

Bo obedientemente lo hace y la pone encima del sofá. Al volverse a sentar en el taburete Lauren se acerca a Bo en realidad más de lo que debería, ella toma el brazo de Bo y con una mano limpia con un poco de alcohol la zona donde le extraerá la sangre, sus manos temblaban un poco y Bo podía sentir el pulso acelerado de la rubia y ni hablar de su aura que brillaba a toda luz.

- _"Sentirás un pinchazo leve", dice Lauren mientras empieza a introducir la aguja en la piel de Bo_

Bo no reacciona ante el pinchazo, pero cuando Lauren saca la aguja Bo hace un movimiento brusco tratando de ponerse de pie, ella no iba a aguantar un segundo más tener a Lauren respirando cerca de ella. En ese momento Lauren trata de agarrar la jeringa pero accidentalmente la introduce en uno de sus dedos, fue solo un pinchazo, ella pudo sentirlo en la punta del dedo pero no se preocupó tanto porque pensó que no había atravesado el guante de látex.

Lauren rápidamente reacciona y pone la jeringa en la mesa.

- _"Ahora qué?... tengo que esperar el resultado", dice Bo alejándose de Lauren_

- _"No… no hace falta puedes irte… yo te enviaré los resultados con Kenzi", dice Lauren quitándose los guantes._

Bo toma el algodón que Lauren le da y limpia la zona en donde acababan de sacarle sangre y se dirige hasta la puerta. Antes de salir ella vuelve su mirada a Lauren mientras ella todavía está limpiando el área de la cocina. Al sentir la mirada de Bo en ella, Lauren vuelve a ver a Bo y sus miradas se conectan, querían decirse tantas cosas, correr una hacia la otra y fundirse en un abrazo pero el orgullo de Bo y la preocupación de Lauren interponían una brecha entre ellas.

- _"Lauren…", dice Bo desde la puerta antes de salir_

- _"Si… Bo", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Gracias", responde Bo_

- _"En cualquier momento que lo necesites Bo", responde Lauren con voz suave_

Bo abre la puerta y sale. Cuando al fin la puerta se cierra Lauren se sienta en uno de los taburetes y respira profundamente, un minuto más que Bo estuviera cerca de ella y no iba aguantar. Bo estaba espectacularmente bella, su olor, sus ojos color chocolate, su cabello largo y oscuro, sus cuerpo hermosamente formado y tonificado, nada había cambiado en ella cada partícula de su cuerpo seguía siendo tan encantadora y aún más desde que la conoció.

Lauren se levantó después de recuperarse un poco de la tensión que había en su departamento y terminó de recoger las herramientas médicas que había utilizado en Bo. Cuando de pronto la puerta suena. Extrañada Lauren guarda los tubos donde estaba la sangre de Bo en un contenedor especial para mantenerlos a la temperatura correcta para luego hacerle las pruebas correspondientes y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla ve a Bo frente a ella, en ese momento ella contiene su respiración.

- _"Bo… que haces aquí de nuevo", pregunta Lauren_

Bo que queda mirando lo ojos color avellana de Lauren y se queda sin habla, los nervios estaban atacándola de nuevo.

- _"Yo…yo…yo solo vine por mi chaqueta", responde Bo torpemente_

- _"Oh!... pasa", dice Lauren abriendo un poco más la puerta y dejándola pasar_

- _"Lo siento lo recordé hasta que ya había salido" dice Bo suavemente entrando al departamento de Lauren_

- _"No te preocupes", dice Lauren mientras se mantiene en la puerta_

Bo se dirige hasta el sofá y toma su chaqueta y luego se devuelve hasta la puerta en donde estaba Lauren. Antes de que Bo pudiera salir Lauren cierra la puerta con ella enfrente. En ese momento Bo se detiene y su respiración empieza a agitarse. Lauren deja la puerta y se acerca a Bo.

- _"Lauren… que haces?", dice Bo nerviosamente_

- _"Sólo sigo los consejos de mi madre", responde Lauren mientras pones sus manos en el rostro de Bo y la acerca hasta sus labios_

Al sentir ese pequeño roce de los suaves labios de Lauren en los suyos, Bo se estremece y una lágrima empieza a caer sobre su mejilla. Mientras Lauren profundiza el beso su lengua empieza a buscar su espacio dentro de la boca de Bo, ella siente las lágrimas en su rostro, lo cual hace que se detenga y mira a Bo.

- _"Estás bien", pregunta Lauren soltando el beso y abriendo sus ojos para ver a Bo_

Al ver a Bo todavía con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente, ella vuelve a preguntar

- _"Bo… estás bien", exclama Lauren_

Bo lentamente abre sus ojos y ve a Lauren a milímetros de ella quitando sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

- _"Sólo dime que no estoy soñando", dice Bo lentamente_

Lauren se acerca nuevamente a Bo y empieza a besarla, a lo cual Bo responde inmediatamente poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Lauren y presionándola contra su cuerpo, la sensación era tan real que sus manos empezaron a rodear la espalda de Lauren, generándole escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, esta vez fue Bo quien introdujo su lengua y la humedad en sus bocas crecía. Lauren todavía tenía sus manos en el rostro de Bo y la atraía hacia ella cada vez que intentaba tomar un poco de aire.

- _"Nunca debí dejarte", dice Lauren mientras suspira con su frente pegada a la de Bo_

- _"Rompiste mi corazón cuando lo hiciste", dice Bo suavemente _

- _"Y rompí el mío al hacerlo" responde Lauren_

En ese momento las chicas recuperan el aliento y se miran una a la otra.

- _"Porqué lo hiciste Lauren?" pregunta Bo con ojos vidriosos_

- _"No tenía alternativa", responde Lauren mientras empieza a llorar_

- _"Que quieres decir con que no tenías alternativa", dice Bo algo sorprendida_

- _"No puedo decirte Bo… y es mejor que regreses a casa", dice Lauren tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Bo, por lo que Bo responde y la atrae más fuerte hacia ella_

- _"Lauren… por favor dime que pasa, no lo entiendo, te alejaste de mí, te fuiste sin decirme una sola palabra luego cuando al fin te encontré me dijiste que no me amabas, aunque nunca lo creí, me marché y yo también te dejé… pero ahora me besas y puedo sentir tu pasión, tu amor, tu dulzura como si estuvieras deseando este momento tanto como yo", dice Bo mirándola_

- _"Te mentí Bo, mentí porque era la única forma para que vivieras", responde Lauren_

- _"No lo entiendo", dice Bo_

- _"Cuando tú y yo estábamos juntas, recibí una nota con una amenaza, en donde me decían que si no me alejaba de ti, te matarían, llevé la nota donde Trick y el me confirmó que era la letra de Evony, y que lo más probable era que ella no iba a desistir de tratar de matarte hasta que cumpliera su objetivo. Luego tu empezaste a recibir visitas de faes oscuros y empezaron a lastimarte hasta que uno de ellos te hizo daño hasta el punto de casi matarte, ahí fue cuando decidí que si me alejaba de ti al menos estarías a salvo", explica Lauren_

- _"Lauren…", dice Bo suavemente y la besa_

El beso era lento y lleno de muchas emociones sus lágrimas corría por el rostro de cada una.

- _"Te amo Bo… todavía te amo y nuca he dejado de hacerlo", dice Lauren llorando_

- _"Tu madre da muy buenos consejos", dice Bo mientras sonríe un poco_

- _"Siempre he sido una hija obediente", responde Lauren lo cual hace sonreía más a Bo y hacer que su hoyuelo aparezca en su mejilla_

- _"Yo te amo Lauren… y como te lo dije en Vancouver siempre lo haré", die Bo seriamente mirando a la rubia a los ojos._

- _"Bo nunca me perdonaría si te hicieran daño por mi culpa", dice Lauren limpiando las lágrimas de Bo._

- _"Nadie podrá separarnos… y Evony puede enviar a quien sea… pero nunca podrá sepárame de ti", dice Bo_

- _"Deberíamos hablar con Trick… él puede ayudarnos", exclama Lauren_

- _"Sí… pienso lo mismo… pero prométeme algo", responde Bo._

- _"Dime", dice Lauren_

- _"Que sin importar las circunstancias cuando quieras hacer algo pensando en mí, primero hablaras conmigo, quiero que si vas a tomar una decisión que me involucre, quiero saberlo todo sin importar cuál sea el motivo, porque no podría resistir más tiempo alejada de ti", dice Bo_

- _"Yo te lo prometo Bo… pero también quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás lo más importante para mí y que si en algún momento debo decidir algo por tu bienestar lo haré", responde Lauren._

- _"Sabías que eres la mujer más testaruda que conozco y me encanta escucharte decir qué harías cualquier cosa por mí", dice Bo sonriendo y acercándose para darle un beso rápido_

- _"Más testaruda que tú no creo", dice Lauren riendo y acercándola más a Bo._

- _"Creo que debería irme", dice Bo _

- _"No… por favor quédate esta noche conmigo, es mi primera noches después de regresar y no quiero terminarla sola, como lo hice durante todo este tiempo lejos de ti" dice Lauren_

Bo entendió lo que Lauren realmente quería decir, indicándoles que después de ella no había estado con nadie más

- _"Me encantaría… porque después de ti no hubo nadie más en mi cama" responde Bo_

- _"Bo… como sobreviviste de esa forma", pregunta Lauren un poco asombrada_

- _"Con tus inyecciones, las utilice durante todo este tiempo", responde Bo_

Lauren toma a Bo por sorpresa y la besa fuertemente. Mientras Bo se toma el tiempo para posicionar sus manos en el trasero de Lauren y empujarla hacia ella, Lauren gime un poco, el beso se torna más y más apasionado hasta el punto en que Lauren pone a Bo contra la pared y empieza a desvestirla rápidamente, Bo introduce sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Lauren y pone sus manos sobre su abdomen, la piel tersa y cálida de Lauren que tanto extrañaba ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos, cada roce cada contacto se sentía más fuerte en comparación con la primera vez que estuvieron juntas.

El deseo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y cuando al fin Lauren pudo deshacerse de la camiseta de Bo y dejarla nada más que con su sostén y sus pantalones Bo la levanta y pone las piernas de Lauren sobre su cadera y empieza a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Lauren. La rubia no se había separado de los labios de Bo y estaba aferrada a su cuello.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Bo acuesta a Lauren y lleva sus manos hasta el botón de los pantalones vaqueros, lo desabrocha y saca los jeans del cuerpo de la rubia, su ropa interior de seda y sus piernas largas, tonificadas y sexys hace que Bo se muerda el labio inferior, mientras Bo se encargaba de eso Lauren se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba su sostén a la vista.

Lauren se levanta un poco y despoja a Bo de su pantalón en ese punto las dos están en ropa interior, pero no duraran mucho así, Bo se coloca encima de Lauren y la besa lentamente, las manos de Lauren ahora están en la espalda de Bo y se mueven a todo lo largo de ella.

- _"Te extrañaba tanto", dice Lauren en un suspiro mientras Bo recorre su mandíbula con pequeños besos_

- _"Yo también te extrañaba", dice Bo deteniéndose un momento y mirando a Lauren a los ojos._

Las manos de Lauren llegan hasta el sostén de Bo y logran desabrocharlo y dejar al descubierto sus pechos, lo cual hace que ella inmediatamente ponga sus manos sobre ellos, el contacto de Lauren hace que la piel de Bo se erice y ella empiece un recorrido con sus labios y lengua sobre el cuello y clavícula de Lauren, la forma en que ellas estaban haciendo el amor era tan intensa, delicada y a la vez con tantos sentimientos entre ellas que sentían cada roce como una explosión de energía entre ellas.

Las manos de Bo empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Lauren lentamente mientras ella seguía besando el cuello de la rubia, cuando sus manos se posaron en el abdomen de Lauren, ella podía sentir como se tensaban los músculos con el roce de sus dedos.

- _"Dios… porque eres tan hermosa", dice Bo susurrando_

Ahora Lauren se estremecía ante el contacto de Bo, lentamente Bo se hace cargo de las bragas de Lauren y caen al suelo al igual que la de ella. La sensación de Bo encima de ella, hace que Lauren curveé su espalda y bese a Bo en los labios.

- _"Bo te amo tanto… nunca podría amar a nadie más… solo a ti", dice Lauren_

- _"Lauren!...", exclama Bo_

- _"Shhhh… sólo quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida", dice Lauren _

Bo se sienta en la cama y sienta a Lauren encima de ella y dirige su mano hasta el centro de las piernas de la rubia, al sentir lo mojada que estaba no puede evitar sentir más deseos por ella. Al igual que Bo Lauren pone sus dedos en los pliegues de Bo, y empieza a masajearlos con un ritmo lento inicialmente, al mismo ritmo que lo está haciendo Bo con ella, con sus manos cruzadas entre sus piernas las dos empiezan a besarse apasionadamente.

Sus dedos resbaladizos se introducen en Lauren y empieza hacen que ella empiece a respirar con dificultad y a gemir al mismo tiempo. Lauren por su parte hace movimientos rápidos en los pliegues y hace que Bo trague saliva y se mueva al ritmo de la mano de Lauren, cuando las dos aumentan el ritmo una dentro de la otra sus piernas de estiran un poco y con la mano que tiene suelta se abrazan mutuamente mientras Lauren besa el hombro de Bo, el clímax está por llegar a las dos al mismo tiempo, Bo suelta una respiración y pone su frente en el hombro de Lauren y vibra al igual que la rubia, cuando sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse un destello color rosa cruza la pupila de los ojos de Lauren, pero Bo ni ella se percatan de eso, la sensación de terminar al mismo tiempo invaden sus cuerpos, todavía sus piernas tiemblan un poco y las dos sonríen al verse una a la otra.

- _"WOW! Que fue eso", dice Lauren sonriendo y con sus mejillas rojas_

- _"No lo sé pero estuviste increíble", responde Bo_

- _"Ni siquiera puedo sentir mis piernas", dice Lauren riendo._

- _"Mmmm vamos a tener que intentarlo otra vez para ver si reaccionan", dice Bo riendo y levantando una de sus cejas._

Lauren se abalanza encima de Bo y es ella ahora la que está encima de su chica, ella empieza a acomodar el cabello de Bo y hacer que su rostro quede al descubierto, y empieza a besarla cerca de la oreja, ella sabe que eso le encanta a Bo y hace que se derrita de inmediato.

- _"Apuesto a que no habías olivado esto", susurra Lauren _

- _"Imposible de hacerlo", dice Bo jadeando_

Lauren continua sus besos alrededor de la mandíbula de Bo y sus manos empiezan a bajan lentamente, se detienen por un momento en su abdomen y llegan hasta la cintura de Bo y la tomas con fuerza, los labios de Lauren ahora están sobre uno de los pezones de Bo y con la punta de su lengua ella empieza a rodearlos suavemente, lo cual hace que Bo arquee su espalda y suspira.

Lentamente su lengua recorre el abdomen de Bo y llega hasta su pelvis, Bo puede sentir la respiración de Lauren cerca de sus pliegues y hace que su corazón se agite incontrolablemente, cuando por fin Lauren coloca su lengua y labios sobre los pliegues de Bo y empieza a lamerlos suevamente hasta que Bo se queda sin aliento.

- _"Lauren!, dice Bo apenas en un suspiro_

Con movimientos lentos Lauren empieza hacer círculos con su lengua y da pequeños besos los cuales hacen que Bo gima de placer. Al acelerar el ritmo Bo empieza a moverse al compás de Lauren y hace que Bo prácticamente se venga de inmediato. Al saborear un poco Lauren no puede evitar sonreír y cuando llega a estar nuevamente frente a Bo, se da cuenta de que apenas puede respirar y sus mejillas llenas de color le indican a la rubia que su chica ha disfrutado cada segundo con ella.

Lauren se acerca a Bo y la besa.

- _"Eres increíble… lo sabías", dice Bo respirando con dificultad_

- _"Sí lo sé", dice Lauren riendo un poco_

Las dos se acuestan una frente a la otra en la cama, sus corazones todavía un poco agitadas y sus cuerpos algo sensibles al tacto dan crédito de que lo que hicieron esa noche fue épico. Cuando logran relajarse un poco sin dejarse de ver una a la otra, Bo pone una mano en la mejilla de Lauren y le dice

- _"Sabes... que tú fuiste mi primera vez" dice Bo mirando a Lauren_

- _"Tu primera vez!", dice Lauren algo incrédula_

- _"A lo que me refiero es que tú has sido la primera persona con la que he hecho el amor de verdad, eso no es sexo para mi Lauren y nunca lo ha sido, la primera vez que estuvimos juntas pude sentirlo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada aliento contenido fue mágico, eso nunca antes lo había sentido con ninguna otra persona o fae que estuve", explica Bo_

Lauren la mira y esta vez de una forma seria ella se acerca a Bo y antes d besarla ella le dice

- _"Te amo Bo y siempre lo haré", dice Lauren y luego la besa_

Bo responde al beso abrazando a Lauren y besándola lentamente de regreso.

- _"Bo… porque empezaste a tomar de la forma en que lo estabas haciendo", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Después de dejarte aquella mañana en Vancouver fue el único refugio que encontré, era la única forma de no sentir, de tratar de olvidar, pero siempre al final del día todo era imposible tú siempre estabas ahí en mi mente", dice Bo_

- _"Lamento haberte empujado a esto", dice Lauren acurrucándose en el cuello de Bo y abrazándola_

- _"Eso ya pasó… y ahora estas aquí en mis brazos y nunca voy a dejar que salgas de ellos… nunca más", dice Bo dándole un beso en el cabello a Lauren_

Pasaron unos minutos y las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas, con sus brazos entrelazados y sus cuerpos uno a lado del otro, aunque ninguna de las dos los sabía esa noche su amor y un descuido había traspasad barreras, y sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Bo y Lauren todavía dormían era domingo y sus cuerpos todavía desnudos estaban abrazados uno al otro. Con un pequeño movimiento Bo se despierta y levanta la su cuerpo apoyándose en su brazo y ve a Lauren durmiendo y corre uno de sus mechones de cabello rubio y besa su mejilla lo cual hace que la rubia se despierte ante el contacto.

- _"Buenos días preciosa", dice Bo sonriéndole_

- _"Buenos días", responde Lauren sonriéndole y dándose la media vuelta para estar frente a Bo._

- _"Deberíamos levantarnos", dice Bo poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de Lauren_

- _"Tienes razón… necesitamos carbohidratos lo antes posible", dice Lauren sonriendo_

- _"Que te parece si yo preparo el desayuno mientras tu tomas una ducha", dice Bo besando la nariz de Lauren._

- _"Me gustaría más si ti me acompañaras en la ducha", dice Lauren con ojos pícaros_

- _"Creo que el desayuno puede esperar", dice Bo mientras se pone encima de Lauren y empieza a besarla._

La ducha no se hizo esperar mucho y las dos chicas repasaron paso a paso lo hicieron ayer, cada beso en su piel había quedado como una huella estampada a seguir, esta vez fue Bo quien entre gotas de agua y el cuerpo mojado de Lauren la hizo decir su nombre más de una vez.

El acoplamiento entre ambas era tan perfecto que no había margen de error en sus besos, cada zona que sus labios tocaban era una explosión de sensaciones en los cuerpos de las dos chicas, curiosamente esta mañana Lauren sentía algo diferente en su cuerpo, era como si una fuerza interior la hiciera sentir mejor, pero ella atribuyo todo al regreso de Bo, era algo que había deseado cada noches desde que la había dejado y tenerla ahora indiscutiblemente había levantado su ánimo.

En la ducha Lauren disfruto de cada beso y caricia esta vez ella fue quien pudo disfrutar al máximo de la lengua de Bo por todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla explotar de placer. Bo había notado un leve cambio en el color del aura de Lauren, aunque seguía siendo sumamente brillante ahora tenía una tonalidad rosa hermoso y brillaba cada vez más, pero mientras brillara de la forma en como lo hacía sabía eso solo significaba una cosa, que Lauren estaba más que feliz por estar con ella.

- _"Sabías que desde que te vi en el bar… tu aura no ha parado de cegarme", dice Bo riendo un poco._

- _"Lo siento es que tú siempre resultas inevitable para mí", dice Lauren devolviéndose la sonrisa._

Poco tiempo después las dos bajaron y empezaron a preparar el desayuno, mientras Bo preparaba el jugo de naranja Lauren se encargaba de la cocción de alguno alimentos. De pronto el teléfono celular de Lauren sonó, al ver el nombre de Kenzi, Bo sonrió por un momento.

- _"Tu teléfono suena… es Kenzi", dice Bo_

- _"Podrías contestarle… no pudo dejar que esto se me queme… ella debe estar muy preocupada por ti…más si no llegaste a dormir", dice Lauren_

Bo atiende la llamada y lo primero que escucha es la voz de Kenzi decir

- _"Hola Doc.… gracias a Dios… por favor dime que no discutiste la noche de ayer con mi Bo-Bo… ella es algo terca lo sé… pero ella es la mejor persona que he conocido… por favor dime que todo salió bien ayer", dice Kenzi_

- _"Hola Kenzi", dice Bo sonriendo_

- _"Bo!...Holy Shit", dice Kenzi al otro lado del teléfono_

- _"Estoy bien", responde Bo_

- _"Oh!, apuesto a que sí, sobre todo si eres tú la que contesta el teléfono de Hotpants", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Ella está algo ocupada preparando el desayuno" responde Bo_

- _"Desayuno acabas de decir", dice Kenzi_

- _"Sí… quieres pasar a desayunar con nosotras", pregunta Bo_

- _"Oh!... me encantaría….sabes que adoro a Lauren por sus manos mágicas con la comida, pero de ir donde Trick, quede en desayunar con Hale", responde Kenzi_

- _"Bueno… nosotras estaremos por ahí dentro de un rato", exclama Bo_

- _"Perfecto entonces nos vemos ahí", responde Kenzi_

- _"Y Bo… me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta", dice Kenzi con sinceridad_

- _"Gracias a ti por esta preciosa mentira", dice Bo mirando Lauren _

Las chicas terminan de hablar mientras Bo y Lauren se preparan para desayunar.

- _"Ella dice que está camino al Dal…así que tal vez la veamos cuando vayamos a ver a Trick", dice Bo poniendo los platos y sirviendo el jugo._

- _"Bo… creo que debemos manejar esto con sumo cuidado… creo que mientras estemos fuera de estas 4 paredes o de las de tu casa, debemos comportarnos como si nada estuviera pasando entre nosotras… por lo menos mientras hablemos con Trick y solucionemos todo esto", explica Lauren_

- _"Va ser muy difícil para mí, tenerte cerca y no poder tocarte Lauren#, responde Bo_

- _"Para mí también Bo… pero debemos de hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que por un descuido vayas a resultar lastimada otra vez", dice Lauren_

- _"Sabías que esta mañana te ves más linda que cualquier otra", exclama Bo acercándose a darle un beso a Lauren_

- _"Y sabes cuál es la razón?... Es por que tú estás aquí otra vez en mi vida", dice Lauren mientras le da el beso a Bo_

Antes de que sus besos las hicieran caer otra vez en la cama, las chicas se detienen y empiezan a desayunar, el domingo todavía las esperaba y el Dal iba a ser su primera parada. La energía que sentía Lauren dentro de su cuerpo era extraordinaria, se sentía como nueva como rejuvenecida, pero lo que ella no sabía es que dentro de ella lo imposible y lo que nunca antes había sucedido ahora estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

* * *

**Sorpresa!, creo que muchos ya lo querían o solo estaban esperando que se hiciera realidad dentro de la historia, espero que les guste la idea. Si les soy honesta es algo que también quería que pasara, pero primero tenía toda una historia que contar. Gracias a todos los que me escriben al Twitter, y a cada uno de los que se toma su tiempo para dejarme los reviews me encanta leer cada una de sus palabras y me siento muy agradecida por cada una de ellas. Saludos desde mi querido Costa Rica.**


	38. Capítulo 38

Por extraño que pareciera el tiempo pareciera que no había pasado para Bo y Lauren, entre más cerca estaba una de la otra más se extrañaban cada segundo. Cada palabra resultaba oportuna, cada sonrisa impregnaba sus labios de alegría, parecía como si las dos volvieran a respirar.

Antes de ir al Dal, Lauren había subido al baño junto con Bo a lavarse los dientes, la enjuagarse las manos ella se percató del pequeño pinchazo que había obtenido la noche anterior, al verlo ella se sintió un poco intrigada, pero al parecer todo su cuerpo seguía funcionando normalmente, no había ningún síntoma o malestar por lo que no se preocupó de inmediato.

En el Dal Kenzi ya estaba sentada en la barra al lado de Hale, mientras los dos terminaban de disfrutar su desayuno Trick se acercó a los dos.

- _"Hey Trickster", dice Kenzi sonriendo_

- _"Hola Kenzi", dice Trick mirándola_

- _"Hey Trick", dice Hale, mientras Trick estrecha su mano_

- _"Quita esa cara de preocupación", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Me preocupa lo que ha pasado entre Bo y Lauren", expresa Trick_

- _"Pues todo pinta a que Lauren ha logrado devolvernos a nuestra Bo" responde Kenzi_

- _"Que quieres decir", expresa Trick_

- _"Por la forma en que escuché a Bo sonreír esta mañana mientras contestaba el teléfono de Lauren, creo que al fin lograron resolver sus lujuriosas diferencias", dice Kenzi mientras Hale sonríe ante el comentario._

- _"Espero que esto nos traiga más problemas", dice Trick soltando una respiración_

- _"Ellas no deben de tardar… quedamos en encontrarnos aquí", responde Kenzi_

- _"Sólo quiero que mi nieta pueda ser feliz de una vez por todas", exclama Trick_

- _"No hay duda de que la rubia es la única que puede hacer eso posible", exclama Hale _

Todavía en el departamento de Lauren, las chicas estaban tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para dejar de besarse y decirse cuanto se amaban una a la otra.

- _"Bo…", exclama Lauren_

- _"Sí… babe", responde Bo_

- _"Debemos de ser precavidas… prométeme que hasta no hablar con Trick serás cuidadosa", dice Lauren_

- _"Estás pidiéndome que me contenga de tenerte en mis brazos frente a todos", responde Bo mordiéndose el labio inferior_

- _"Sí… solo mientras determinamos que es lo mejor para todos", dice Lauren_

- _"No prometo nada en el momento en que estemos solas tú y yo", dice Bo riendo y acercándose a Lauren para besarla_

- _"Bo…." dice Lauren aceptando el beso_

- _"Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me arrepienta y…" dice Bo poniendo su boca en el cuello de Lauren_

- _"Tienes razón es mejor que salgamos de aquí lo antes posible", dice Lauren mientras se aleja de Bo y toma las llaves de su auto y llega hasta la puerta a esperar que Bo salga._

Las dos salen del departamento rumbo al Dal, sus corazones se encontraban al fin en paz y la vida parecía sonreírles una vez más.

Al llegar al Dal Lauren hace la entrada primero, era domingo por la mañana todavía y Trick había decidido cerrar la entrada a particulares, durante su primer paso dentro del Dal sus ojos se cruzan con los de Trick, fue un momento realmente extraño, por un momento Trick pudo sentir un sentimiento de apego hacia la doctora, hasta se sintió de alguna forma protector, al verla el sale de la barra y se dirige hacia Lauren.

- _"Bienvenida", dice Trick acercándose a darle un abrazo a Lauren_

- _"Gracias Trick", responde Lauren mientras abraza a Trick_

Durante ese momento Bo aparece en la entrada, Kenzi salta de su asiento y corre hacia donde Bo.

- _"Bo-bo…" dice Kenzi abrazándola_

- _"Hey Kenz... solo he dejado de verte durante unas horas", dice Bo sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga_

- _"Lo sé… es solo que extrañaba a mi Bobolicious", responde Kenzi_

- _"Ya estoy bien… y debo de agradecértelo todo a ti… por traerla de vuelta", dice Bo mirándola a los ojos_

- _"Sabía que Hotpants es tu mejor medicina", dice Kenzi guiñándole un ojo_

Después de los saludos y palabras de bienvenida todos se acercan a la barra, Hale saluda a las chicas y le indica a Kenzi que es hora de irse o si no se perderán de la cita que tenía programada con uno de los testigos de uno los casos que estaban investigando. Kenzi de despide con un estrangulante abrazo de Lauren y le dice al oído_ "Gracias por traerla de vuelta"._ Lauren se recupera del abrazo y le sonríe a Kenzi. Luego Kenzi se despide de Bo pegándole una nalgada y le tira un beso desde la distancia y le dice "_Estoy feliz por ti"_

Tanto Trick como las chicas sonríen ante las expresiones de Kenzi, al desaparecer por completo del lugar ahora Bo y Lauren centran su atención en Trick, el cual se queda mirándoles fijamente.

- _"Entonces Ustedes querían hablar de algo?", pregunta Trick_

- _"En realidad sí", dice Bo tomando de la mano a Lauren_

- _"Ok!, antes díganme que les sirvo y nos sentaremos a hablar", responde Trick_

- _"Yo solo quiero un vaso con agua", dice Lauren mientras Trick la mira algo intrigado_

Había una energía que le hacía preocuparse más de lo normal por Lauren, Bo sentía esa misma energía, de hecho era más fuerte de la que Trick sentía, era como si un instinto protector se desarrollara dentro de ella, pero por todas las cosas que habían acontecido recientemente Bo creía que era su deseo por tenerla cerca.

Trick le sirvió a Lauren un vaso con agua y la miró fijamente

- _"Te sientes bien", preguntó Trick al ver a Lauren palidecer por unos segundos_

- _"Cariño… te sientes bien", exclama Bo al ver a Lauren _

- _"Sí… sí estoy bien… creo que es solo la tensión de lo que pueda acontecer con nosotras", dice Lauren tomando un sorbo de agua_

- _"Escuchen… sé que para ustedes dos las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero creo que no debemos de bajar la guardia", exclama Trick_

- _"Cuando Lauren se fue, ella tuvo toda la razón en irse y protegerte Bo. Evony es alguien que cumple sus promesas, afortunadamente contigo se equivocó al pensar que serías blanco fácil después de que Lauren se alejara de ti", explica Trick_

- _"Entonces que debemos hacer?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Sabemos que Bo tiene la fuera necesaria para vencer a cualquier fae oscuro que ella envíe pero no debemos confiarnos, así que creo que si Ustedes van a seguir juntas deben se ser algo moderadas cuando estén frente a los demás, por lo menos mientras determinemos cual será el próximo movimiento de Evony", dice Trick_

- _"Ok… me la estas poniendo difícil", dice Bo poniendo cara de desánimo._

- _ "Bo… recuerda lo que hablamos si podemos estar juntas aunque sea de esta forma debemos hacerlo", dice Lauren poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Bo_

- _"Lo sé… y lo haré", dice Bo sonriendo _

Sin importar que Trick estuviera ahí, Bo se acerca a Lauren y le da un pequeño beso en sus labios. El solo sonríe y luego sigue haciendo sus labores de limpieza dentro del Dal.

Más tarde en el departamento de Lauren, ella y Bo habían tomado la tarde para estar acostadas en el sofá una al lado de la otra. Bo se tomó el tiempo para contarle a Lauren todo lo que había hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, como rechazó a muchos hombre y mujeres y se mantuvo únicamente con las inyecciones, como el alcohol invadía su cuerpo todos los días y la hacía olvidar por momentos toda la rabia que sentía por no ir tras de ella y luchar aún más hasta hacerla entender que sus vidas no se había cruzado por casualidad, cada palabra de Bo resonaba en Lauren y la hacía estrechar más a Bo, sabía que gran parte de lo que Bo vivió ese tiempo se debía a ella.

Las dos se mantuvieron abrazadas durante toda la tarde, la sensación de Bo cerca de ella hacía que Lauren se sintiera segura y tranquila, durante el día había sentido una serie de nauseas leves, pero cuando estaba cerca de Bo todo desaparecía.

El domingo empezaba a oscurecer y Bo estaba preparando la bañera para un baño de burbujas, ella había notado que Lauren estaba un poco cansado y que durante el día no se había sentido bien mientras trataba de disimularlo ante ella. Al subir las escaleras y entrar al baño Lauren se encuentra rodeada de velas, la tina está llena de burbujas y el aroma de Bo entraba en su respiración.

- _"Bo… que es esto", dice Lauren sorprendida_

- _"Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor… sé que no te has estado sintiéndote bien, pero recuerda que te conozco más de lo que tú crees" dice Bo tomándola de la mano._

Repentinamente Lauren empieza a desvestirse frente a Bo, eso hace que el corazón de Bo salte de la emoción y empiece a faltarle el aire al ver la piel tersa color rosa de Lauren frente a ella. Lauren deja caer su última pieza de ropa y se acerca a Bo que todavía esta vestida.

- _"Necesitas ayuda" le dice Lauren a Bo mientras besa su oído_

Bo siente como sus piernas flaquean al sentir la respiración de la rubia en su oreja y cuello. Las manos de Lauren empiezan a rodear las caderas de Bo y suben la camiseta hasta la cima de sus brazos, mientras sus labios húmedos se posan en la mandíbula de Bo. Al deshacerse de la camiseta de Bo, posa sus manos sobre el botón del pantalón sin dejar de besar el cuello de Bo. Lentamente Lauren despoja a Bo de toda su ropa y cuando al fin están desnudas una enfrente a la otra, las dos se miran y suspiran. Bo toma de la mano a Lauren y se introduce dentro de la tina suavemente ella se sienta primero y luego hace que la rubia se siente a horcadas sobre ella.

Cada movimiento era lento, cada beso era saboreado por minutos y cada respiración era absorbida dentro de sus bocas.

- _"Lauren…", dice Bo casi en un suspiro_

Lauren estaba abrazada a Bo con su cabeza en el hombro al igual que Bo en el suyo.

- _"Gracias por aparecer en mi vida", dice Bo mientras la abraza con más fuerza_

Lauren se separa un poco para ahora tener a Bo frente a ella y pone sus manos en el rostro de Bo y cierra el espacio entre ambas en un beso tierno y lento, su lengua recorre cada centímetro de la boca de Bo profundizando el beso.

- _"Te quiero para siempre en mi vida Lauren", exclama Bo_

- _"Y yo en la mía, no podría imaginar una vida sin ti Bo", dice Lauren mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

- _"Lauren… quieres ser mi novia otra vez", dice Bo con ojos vidriosos mientras su corazón casi se salía de su pecho_

- _"Me encantaría… aunque debo de confesarte que nunca dejé de serlo", dice Lauren mientras quita una lágrima de la mejilla de Bo con su pulgar._

Bo se acerca lentamente a la doctora, pone sus manos sobre su espalda y la atrae hacia su cuerpo, su cabello rubio está recogido en un moño y el cabello de Bo está mojado, la espuma cubre la clavícula de Bo y Lauren sonríe al ver como su cuerpo reacciona ante el contacto de las manos de Bo. Las dos se abrazan fuertemente y se quedan así durante unos minutos.

- "_Mañana regresas al Hospital", pregunta Bo_

- _"Sí… mi jornada empieza mañana", dice Lauren limpiando la espalda de Bo_

- _"Quisiera poder llevarte en la mañana e ir a recogerte cuando salgas", dice Bo mientras besa el hombro de la rubia._

- _"A mí también me encantaría… pero debemos de ser pacientes", dice Lauren exprimiendo una esponja sobre Bo y haciendo que el agua limpie la espuma sobre su clavícula._

- _"Te amo Lauren", dice Bo_

- _"Yo también Te amo Bo", exclama Lauren mientras le da un pequeño beso sobre la frente a Bo_

El baño había sido uno de los momentos inolvidables para las chicas, cuando al fin habían salido de él, Lauren consigue una pijama corta para ella y cuando intenta darle una camiseta a Bo, ésta ya está debajo de la sábanas de la cama totalmente desnuda. Lauren no puede evitar suspirar y sonreír, Bo no solo era sexy por la forma en cómo se vestía o actuaba, la sensualidad de su novia se desbordaba cada vez que estaban juntas.

Lauren deja la camiseta en el closet y se mete dentro de la cama, inmediatamente Bo pega su cuerpo desnudo al de Lauren, la calidez de su cuerpo hace ella se relaje, Bo se da media vuelta y pone su mano sobre el abdomen de Lauren, curiosamente un sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de cada una de las chicas, mientras que en el interior de Lauren la felicidad se veía reflejado en algo que todavía ella no sabía.

Toda la noche durmieron entrelazadas hasta la mañana siguiente, esa mañana Bo se había levantado mucho antes que Lauren había bajado y preparado el desayuno, hasta le preparó algo a Lauren para que llevara al Hospital. Sabía que Lauren podía disfrutar de unos minutos más de sueño mientras ella preparaba todo, por lo que la dejó descansar un poco más. Después de haber terminado con toda la preparación y haber dejado la cocina limpia Bo subió rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrar a Lauren vomitando en el sanitario.

- _"Babe… que pasa!", dice Bo con una expresión de preocupación_

- _"No lo sé… debe ser algo de lo que comí ayer" dice Lauren bajando la palanca y limpiándose la boca con una toalla._

- _"Déjame ayudarte", dice Bo mientras se inclina para ayudar a Lauren a levantarse_

- _"Estoy bien…" dice Lauren tratando de suavizar la mirada de preocupación de Bo_

- _"Estas segura que quieres regresar a trabajar hoy… deberías llamar y decir que no te sientes bien", dice Bo tomándola por la cintura y tirando su cabello hacia atrás _

- _"No… debo volver hoy… además esto se me pasará pronto", dice Lauren sonriendo a Bo_

- _"No podré hace nada para convencerte de lo contrario verdad!", dice Bo mirando a Lauren_

- _"No…" dice Lauren dándole un beso rápido apenas rosando sus labios_

- _"Debo alistarme… tomaré una ducha rápida y pronto estaré contigo abajo" dice Lauren mientras saca a Bo del baño_

Bo se queda de pie frente a la puerta del baño, ella estaba realmente preocupada por su novia, nunca antes la había visto así "enferma", ella espero hasta que el agua de la ducha sonara y luego bajó las escaleras, unos minutos más tarde Lauren baja hasta la cocina y encuentra a Bo sirviéndole un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso.

- _"No sé si te sentías bien como para comer algo, así que te preparé algo para que te lo lleves, pero ten tómate un poco de jugo, tal vez te dé un poco de fuerzas para empezar tu día" dice Bo dándole el vaso con jugo a Lauren._

- _"Sabías que eres irresistiblemente linda cuando te pones sobreprotectora", dice Lauren tomando el jugo y acercándose a Bo para besarla._

- _"Lauren… no estoy bromeando… deberías hacerte unos exámenes… no me gusta verte así", dice Bo _

- _"Ok!... te prometo que esta misma tarde me los haré… te parece?", dice Lauren tirando de otro beso de su novia._

- _"Por favor", dice Bo mirándola seriamente_

- _"Debo de irme o llegaré tarde… gracias por el desayuno lo comeré más tarde", dice Lauren buscando su abrigo _

- _"Si no te sientes bien… prométeme que me lo dirás", dice Bo mirando a Lauren _

- _"Lo prometo… y Bo puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites… hay un juego de llaves para ti en esa gaveta", dice Lauren señalándola_

Bo no puede evitar sonreír y el giña un ojo.

- _"Te amo… recuérdalo", dice Lauren casi gritando mientras sale del departamento._

La sonrisa de Bo se amplía más y suspira.

- _"Que has hecho conmigo", dice Bo en vos alta mientras mira la puerta cerrarse detrás de Lauren._

Esa mañana en el Hospital, Lauren fue recibida por el Dr. Stephen ella no dio muchos detalles sobre su tiempo fuera del centro médico, pero el doctor parecía aliviado por su regreso, en palabras muy técnicas le indicó a Lauren las actividades con las que estaba lidiando el Hospital actualmente, durante una hora Lauren escuchó atenta todas las indicaciones y luego se puso de lleno a trabajar, durante la mañana atendió emergencias y algunos pacientes que ya habían ingresado, varias veces tuvo que detenerse durante algunos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Raras veces Lauren se enfermaba, ella siempre trataba de cuidarse al máximo, y más aún por su trabajo ya que cada día batallaba con una enfermedad nueva. Ella había decidido que un par de horas antes de su salido iría a realizarse unas pruebas rápidas de sangre y con suerte tendría los resultados cuando regresa a su departamento.

Durante el día Bo le envió mensajes, Lauren sonreía cada vez que su teléfono celular sonaba, parecía una completa adolescente esperando la respuesta tras enviar el mensaje de vuelta a Bo.

- _"Hola Dra. Lewis", dice Molly mientras ve a Lauren sonreír después de ver su teléfono_

- _"He…Molly, lo siento no he tenido tiempo para pasar a saludarte… pero dime cómo has estado?", dice Lauren guardando su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su bata_

- _"No tan bien como Usted… realmente Usted irradia felicidad por donde quiera que camina", dice Molly sonriendo un poco_

Lauren se sonroja un poco y escucha su teléfono sonar

- _"La verdad es que sí lo estoy… estoy muy feliz", dice Lauren _

- _"De eso no me cabe duda y quien es la afortunada", dice Molly curiosa_

- _"Es la mujer más bella que puedas imaginarte" , dice Lauren mientras toma su teléfono celular en la mano_

- _"Apuesto que sí", dice Molly sonriendo_

- _"Me alegra escuchar que ya está de vuelta por el Hospital, esto ha sido realmente un caos si Usted por acá", exclama Molly_

- _"Sí… me he incorporado hoy mismo", responde Lauren_

- _"Ahora toda las cosas marcharan bien", dice Molly_

- _"Esperemos que sí", dice Lauren mientras toma uno de los expedientes_

- _"recuerde que cualquier cosa que necesite solo hágamelo saber", exclama Molly_

- _"Gracias", termina diciendo Lauren._

Mientras tanto en la crack house Bo estaba buscando algo de ropa para cambiarse al igual que Lauren ella debía volver al trabajo, de pronto Kenzi ingreso dentro de la habitación de Bo.

- _"Ahora vas a decirme cual es la magia de la rubia", dice Kenzi tirándose en la cama de Bo_

- _"No lo sé… ella… solo ella puede hacer que mi cuerpo se sienta en paz y a la vez lleno de energía, ella es como mi balance Kenz", dice Bo sentándose en la cama_

- _"Cuando ella entro en el bar la otra noche y me sacó de ahí, ella me tomó de la mano aunque yo no podía ver quien sostenía mi mano podía sentir su calidez atreves de mi" dice Bo_

- _"Eso suena raro… pero lo único que sé es que las se ven lindas juntas, debo de admitir que en algún momento dude de la rubia, pero sé que ella que su forma cursi de ser te vuelve loca", dice Kenzi riendo_

- _"Ella es perfecta Kenz… ella es… creo que ella es el amor de mi vida" exclama Bo_

- _"WOW!... eso suena serio", dice Kenzi sentándose en la cama_

- _"Lo sé… pero es así, así es como lo siento", dice Bo mirándolo_

- _"Es chica daría su corazón por ti también Bo…. Creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Espero no echarlo a perder… la amo", dice Bo_

- _"Lo sé…. Tu cara de boba te delata cada vez que estas frente a ella", dice Kenzi riendo y pegándole con una almohada._

- _"Debo terminar de alistarme, tengo que volver al Dal… si quieres puedes venir conmigo", dice Bo levantándose de la cama_

- _"Buena idea", dice Kenzi poniéndose de pie y abandonando la habitación de Bo._

La tarde del lunes caía y Bo se enrumba al Dal con su amiga. Una última llamada a Lauren, para preguntarle cómo se sentía y además para indicarle que ella estaría donde Trick, por si quería pasar y poder verse aunque sea unos minutos.

- _"Hey Babe…" dice Bo _

- _"Hola, estaba pensando en ti", responde Lauren_

- _"Espero que no sea algo caliente", dice Bo sonriendo_

- _" ! iuck gross !, exclama Kenzi_

- _"No…solo en lo maravilloso que resulta todo al saber que aunque no estés aquí a mi lado, has estado todo el día en mi mente" responde Lauren_

- _"Y tú en la mía", dice Bo_

- _"Te extraño", exclama Lauren_

- _"También te extraña bebe, y dime cómo te has sentido", pregunta Bo_

- _"La verdad no muy bien… pero como te lo prometí voy de camino al laboratorio, me haré una prueba de sangre y luego obtendré algún diagnóstico", dice Lauren_

- _"Por favor apenas sepas algo…. Llámame", dice Bo_

- _"Lo haré… y yo ya de camino al Dal?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Si… Kenzi viene a acompañarme… si no te sientes muy cansada quizás puedas pasar por aquí después de tu trabajo", dice Bo esperanzada_

- _"Al salir del Hospital te escribiré un mensaje, dependiendo de cómo me sienta", dice Lauren_

- _"Perfecto… y por favor no tardes en hacerte los exámenes", dice Bo_

- _"Te lo prometo", responde Lauren_

- _"Nos vemos luego" exclama Bo_

- _"Nos vemos pronto", termina diciendo Lauren_

El laboratorio estaba prácticamente vacío, solo había una enfermera terminando de recoger algunas cosas pero a los pocos minutos salió del lugar, Lauren empezó a buscar todos los utensilios médicos necesarios para poder sacarse ella misma sangre, era muy habilidosa con sus manos por lo que no le costaba mucho realizar dicha labor.

Poco a poco ella sacó dos tubos de sangre de su brazo e hizo todas las pruebas necesarias, sabía que debía transcurrir un tiempo hasta que ella finalmente obtuviera los resultados. Por lo que continuó haciendo su rutina de trabajo hasta que su jornada laborar terminara.

Un par de horas más tarde Bo estaba en el Dal, sirviendo un par de tragos cuando de pronto sus ojos se nublaron y casi cae al suelo, de no ser por uno de los fae que estaba cerca de ella que pudo evitar que cayera. Solo fueron un par de segundo cuando Bo se recuperó, al verla Trick Inmediatamente se acerca a ella y ve a Bo palidecer.

- _"Bo… estas bien", dice Trick tomándola del brazo_

- _"Sí… yo solo necesito descansar por un momento", dice Bo apoyándose en el _

- _"Kenzi… ten hazte cargo del bar mientras llevo a Bo al cuarto de atrás", dice Trick_

Kenzi asiente con la cabeza y mira a Trick algo preocupado. En la habitación detrás de la barra del bar, Trick sienta a Bo en el sofá y pone su mano sobre su cabeza

- _"No tienes fiebre…. Dime Bo cómo te sientes?", exclama Trick_

- _"Es solo un mareo Trick… estoy bien", dice Bo_

- _"Has estado utilizando las inyecciones de Lauren" pregunta Trick_

- _"Sí… y no es hambre lo que siento… solo fue un pequeño mareo, creo que lo he tomado de Lauren… ella también no se ha sentido bien", responde Bo_

En ese momento algo llama la atención de Trick, Bo es un súcubo y Lauren es humana, aunque él no conocía de casos de embarazos de o por súcubos sabía que los mareos eran un síntoma común en la pareja de padres, esta información él la había leído en el mismo libro donde había encontrado que los súcubos podían encontrar a la pareja de toda su vida. Una conmoción invade su cabeza pero él sabía que eso no era posible porque Lauren no era fae.

El horario de Lauren había terminado y ella pasó al laboratorio a recoger los resultados, había decidido que los vería en casa, ella por ahora solo quería llegar a su cama y dormir acurrucada al lado de Bo. Cuando al fin tuvo los resultados en la mano ella los pone en un sombre y sale del Hospital, justo cuando va saliendo recibe una llamada de Trick.

- _"Hey Lauren es Trick… podrías pasar por el Dal, es Bo ella no se siente bien" dice Trick preocupado_

- _"Bo!... que pasa con ella!", pregunta Lauren un poco exaltada_

- _"No te preocupes… ella se encuentra bien… es solo que tuvo un pequeño desmayo y creo que es mejor que la lleves a descansar", menciona Trick_

- _"Estaré ahí en unos minutos", responde Lauren mientras cuelga la llamada_

Lauren sale a toda prisa del Hospital, ahora no solo era ella quien estaba "enferma", Bo estaba sufriendo los malestares de convertirse en mamá por primera vez.

* * *

**Hola a todos preparen los pañales, nuestras chicas serán mamá :). Disfruten el capítulo. GRACIAS por todas sus buenas vibras y comentarios. Todo esto es para Ustedes... que lo disfruten**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Lo siento esta vez tarde un poco, pero ya estoy de vuelta, gracias todos por la espera, estoy empezando a buscar todas las piezas para que encaje y darle un final pronto a la historia. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y muchos saludos desde Costa Rica**

* * *

Lauren entró prácticamente corriendo al Dal, Kenzi estaba en la barra sirviendo unas cervezas

- _"Kenzi… donde está Bo?", pregunta Lauren algo agitada_

- _"Ella está atrás con Trick", responde Kenzi mientras le da una sonrisa_

- _"Gracias", responde Lauren dirigiéndose a la habitación que está detrás del Dal_

Al entrar a la habitación Lauren se encuentra a Bo sentada en el sofá y a Trick con un libro entre sus manos.

- _"Bo… cariño… te sientes bien", dice Lauren acercándose rápidamente a Bo y tocando su frente._

- _"Hey… viniste… si me siento bien solo fue un pequeño mareo", dice Bo sonriendo un poco_

- _"Quizás la dos contrajimos algo", dice Lauren mirándola_

- _"Sí puede ser… y dime como salieron tus resultados", dice Bo_

- _"Resultados!" dice Trick algo alarmado_

- _"Sí… es que no me he estado sintiendo bien desde ayer, tengo muchas náuseas y mareos… creo que ha sido algo que he comido o tal vez gripe", dice Lauren_

- _"Y tú ya te has hecho algún análisis", exclama Trick_

- _"Si… antes de salir del Hospital recogí los resultados, pero apenas me llamaste vine lo antes posible para acá, no he podido ver los aun", dice Lauren._

Trick cada vez estaba más seguro de algo, pronto sería bisabuelo, pero todavía debía corroborar los resultados de Lauren.

- _"Bo… ven vamos a casa", dice Lauren extendiéndole la mano a su novia_

Bo toma la mano de Lauren y se levanta del sofá, Trick se queda viendo a su nieta y sonríe.

- _"Pronto se sentirán bien las dos", exclama Trick_

Lauren sonríe ante el comentario de Trick y se despide de él, cuando las chicas abandonan de inmediato el Dal, Trick empieza a leer con más determinación el libro que le ha enseñado todo acerca de su nieta. Y encuentra la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

- _"Los súcubos son especies únicas, pero es hasta que encuentran a la persona indicada para pasar el resto de su vida es ahí hasta ese momento cuando realmente pueden desplegar todo su poder aunque ellos no sepan", Trick leía con determinación_

- _"Son algo temperamentales y muy valientes, pero cuando encuentran a la persona que se convertirá en su compañero de por vida pueden ser mucho más protectores y tienden a arriesgar más cuando se trata de cuidar a quienes aman, se tiene muy poco conocimiento de cuando un súcubo puede quedar embarazada", seguía leyendo Trick._

- _"Existe una leyenda sobre un ser supremo, un súcubo con el poder más grande dentro de todo el mundo fae, según cuenta la historia éste tiene la capacidad de engendrar, pero únicamente lo hará cuando encuentre al amor de su vida y este sea fae. Su historia ha pasado de generación en generación y es un de las más buscadas", termina de leer Trick_

- _"Ahora ya no es una leyenda", exclama Trick en voz baja mientras cierra el libro._

Por un lado Trick estaba sumamente preocupado por las consecuencias que traería esto, sabía que el mundo en el que convivían humanos y faes no era el mejor, y que además el significado que Lauren estuviera embarazada con el primer hijo de Bo, traería muchas inquietudes tanto para los faes de la luz y de la oscuridad. Pero por otro lado Trick estaba realmente emocionado por que pronto sería bisabuelo. Solo había algo que Trick debía confirmar para evacuar toda duda, debía saber cómo Lauren se había convertido en fae.

Mientras tanto de regreso al departamento de Lauren, las dos se subieron al coche, al entrar Lauren puso el sobre con sus análisis en el asiento trasero para que Bo pudiera sentarse al lado de ella. Antes de arrancar el coche Lauren se inclinó sobre Bo y puso su cinturón. Al ver a Bo recuperar un poco de color Lauren respira un poco más aliviada y beso a Bo en la frente.

- _"Estoy bien…", dice Bo sonriendo mientras Lauren la besa_

- _"Sólo estoy un poco asustada Bo… esto no es normal en ti", responde Lauren mientras se sienta en el lado del conductor._

- _"Ya se me pasará… además tengo a la mejor médico del mundo para cuidarme hoy… estoy segura que mañana por la mañana me sentiré mejor", responde Bo guiñándole un ojo a Lauren._

- _"Tienes razón en algo… no te voy a dejar sola, hasta que te recuperes voy a cuidar de ti", responde Lauren mientras tira de Bo y la besa en los labios._

- _"Mmmmm… eso se siente mejor", dice Bo mientras chupa sus labios después de que Lauren termina el beso._

Lauren se abrocha su cinturón y conduce hasta su departamento, durante todo el camino Lauren mantuvo su mano en la de Bo, solamente la soltaba cuando tenía que hacer las cambios de velocidad del auto. Al llegar a su departamento ella abre la puerta y ayuda a Bo a ingresar, aunque Bo podía caminar y ya se sentía muy bien Lauren era sumamente atentan con ella.

- _"Bo… voy a tomarte unas pruebas de sangre para descartar cualquier otra cosa y creo que luego podrías descansar un poco", dice Lauren mientras la abraza_

- _"Sí… creo que eso es lo que necesito", responde Bo respondiendo al abrazo._

- _"Solo déjame buscar mis cosas y luego podrás subir a descansar un poco yo subiré dentro de un rato… después de hacer todos los análisis", dice Lauren dándole un beso en la mejilla._

- _"Ok… pero no tarde mucho", responde Bo mientras sale del abrazo, sonríe y espera a que Lauren tome las muestras de sangre para luego subir a la habitación._

La habilidad de Lauren con sus manos era una de las cosas que siempre tuvo a su favor, así que rápidamente ella tomó las muestras de Bo y luego la despidió con un beso. Los análisis fueron de rutina, mientras ella obtenía los resultados, Bo descansaba en la habitación, uno a uno revisó los resultados de los análisis y no había nada, Bo parecía estar en excelente estado, por lo que Lauren no entendía a que se debían los mareos. Aunque estaba tranquila al obtener los resultados y determinar que todo estaba bien, ella quería que Bo se sintiera completamente bien.

Esa misma noche Lauren había recordado que debía revisar sus propios análisis, al igual que Bo ella había estado con algunos mareos y vomito durante el día, así que ella buscó dentro del sobre y colocó loa papeles encima de la isla de la cocina mientras se dirigía a servirse un vaso de leche, habían pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde que Bo había subido a descansar y ella había dado con los resultados de Bo. Todavía era temprano, así que ella se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y empezó a leer los análisis:

- _"Hemoglobina 12, plaquetas 130.000, niveles de hierro excelentes, Glucosa 80 mg/d, hormona gonadotrofina coriónica humana positivo", lee Lauren._

Por un momento ella no reaccionó ante lo último que leyó, fue hasta después que ella tomara un sorbo de leche, al entrar en razón expulso toda la leche de su boca y tomó el papel de sus análisis para volver a leerlos. Su mirada se centró en la palabra POSITIVO", ella tragó saliva y sus pupilas se dilataron.

- _"Esto no es posible", dice ella mientras se pone de pie y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro._

- _"Cómo puede ser esto posible", ella empieza a sudar y su respiración empieza agitarse_

Ella no estaba conmocionada porque sus análisis de embarazo habían dado positivo o porque iba a tener un hijo con Bo, su impresión era porque nunca hubiera sido posible en el mundo normal que una chica embarazara a otra.

Ella rápidamente buscó los análisis de Bo y lo entrecruzó con el de ella frente a la luz de la lámpara, sus muestras de sangre eran iguales, completamente idénticas a diferencia de unos cuantos cromosomas en lo que no coincidían, pero todo la demás composición era la misma.

- _"Dios mío, esto no puede ser real, debo estar soñado", dice Lauren mientras pone una mano sobre su boca con una reacción d incredulidad._

Lauren tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Trick.

- _"Hola Trick es Lauren… creo que debemos hablar", dice Lauren seriamente_

- _"Lo sé… he estado esperando tu llamada, te veré en la cafetería que está a unas cuantas calles de tu departamento", exclama Trick_

- _"Estoy en camino", dice Lauren_

- _"No vemos en unos minutos", dice Trick mientras cuelga el teléfono_

Lauren tomó su abrigo rápidamente y puso en el sobre los análisis de Bo junto con los de ella, tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió, sabía que quizás Bo dormiría durante una hora más por lo menos mientras ella se reunía con Trick para aclarar todas las cosas.

Al llegar a la cafetería Lauren estaba sentada en una de las mesas con una taza de café entre sus manos, el vapor y el aroma del café la hicieron relajarse un poco, Trick llegó y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, la expresión de Lauren era por un momento intrigó a Trick.

- _"No es una locura Lauren", dice Trick al sentarse_

Una de las meseras se acerca y Trick pide un café.

- _"Cómo lo sabes?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Por los síntomas tuyos y de Bo", responde el_

- _"Cómo puede ser esto posible", dice Lauren mientras pone su taza de café sobre la mesa._

- _"Es algo que todavía entiendo muy poco… pero no hay duda… vas a ser mamá Lauren", dice Trick sonriendo un poco_

Lauren sonríe un poco, más allá de estar preocupada por lo que acontecía ella se sentía feliz.

- _"Solo nos queda confirmar algo", dice Trick_

- _"Qué?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Todavía no logro entender como tú te has convertido en fae", exclama Trick_

- _"Lo sé… yo tampoco no encuentro una razón para esto", dice Lauren poniendo su manos sobre su cabello._

- _"Has tenido algún contacto con algún otro fae que no sea Bo, no lo sé, debe de haber una razón lógica para esto", dice Trick_

- _"No Trick… la única persona con la que he estado es con Bo, si he estado en un mismo lugar con otros faes como Dyson o Hale o hasta tú, pero la única persona con la que he estado de una forma diferente ha sido Bo", dice Lauren sonrojándose un poco._

- "Aunque ahora que lo mencionas hace unos días paso algo…", dice Lauren mientras se queda pensativa

- "_Qué?", pregunta Trick_

Lauren mira sus manos y aunque ya no queda un rastro muy visible se puede ver el pequeño pinchonazo en su dedo, al verlo ella lo acerca más a su vista y dice.

- _ "Oh Dios mío", exclama Lauren_

- _"Qué… que pasa Lauren", dice Trick_

- _"Ahora todo toma sentido", dice ella apenas en un suspiro_

Lauren pone su mano frente a Trick y dice.

- _"El día que regresé a la cuidad le hice unos análisis a Bo, durante el proceso y en un movimiento brusco, accidentalmente me pinché el dedo con la misma aguja que segundos antes había usado en Bo", explica Lauren mientras le enseña el pinchonazo en su dedo._

- _"Lauren…!?, dice Trick incrédulo_

- _"Sé que esto parece una locura Trick… peo la sangre de Bo cambió la composición de la mía por completo", dice Lauren_

- _"Eso no es posible… no puede ser así de sencillo", dice Trick mientras ve a Lauren_

- _"Mira esto", dice Lauren sacando los análisis de ambas del sobre y mostrándoselo a Trick_

Trick estudia los resultados y no puede creer lo que ve.

- _"Lauren este es asombroso", dice Trick _

- _"Debo decirte algo… más allá de que la sangre de Bo haya cambiado la tuya, quiero que sepas que tu estarías en la vida de Bo siempre de alguna manera", dice Trick tomando las manos de Lauren entre las suyas_

- _"Que quieres decir", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Sólo cree en mi… tu siempre serás para Bo y ella siempre será para ti", dice Trick sonriendo._

El comentario de Trick hace que Lauren se relaje un poco, y que termine de tomar su taza de café.

- _"Cómo crees que tomará esto Bo… cómo se lo diré", dice Lauren_

- _"De algo estoy seguro y como su abuelo te lo digo sinceramente… ella va ser la mujer más feliz de este planeta cunado lo sepa", dice Trick sonriendo aún más_

- _"Trick… esto cambiará muchas cosas, y no es mi mundo el que me preocupa, es el mundo fae al cual temo", dice Lauren_

- _"En algo tienen razón… este bebé cambiará todo a su alrededor, la luz y la oscuridad se rendirán a sus pies y quizás él sea la clave para encontrar un poco de paz entre todos nosotros", dice Trick tratando de darle confianza a Lauren_

- _"Tengo un poco de miedo", dice Lauren_

- _"No lo tengas, sé que vendrán algunos problemas, y hasta batallas entre los dos clanes por tener a este niño, pero sé que Bo no te dejará nunca y los protegerá hasta con su propia vida", dice Trick_

- _"Ella es tan testaruda a veces", dice Lauren agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro y riendo un poco, la tensión ya había bajado de sus hombros, aunque muchas cosas había pasado en unos pocos días, su vida jamás sería la misma._

Trick se levanta de la mesa y paga la cuenta, cuando los dos salen de la cafetería él le dice algo a Lauren.

- _"Lauren… sé que estás un poco asustada, te has convertido en uno de nosotros en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites, sé que tendrás muchas dudas sobre lo que te has convertido y yo puedo ayudarte, además todavía tenemos determinar en qué tipo de fae te has convertido, pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo estamos seguros de algo… Bo va a estallar de la felicidad cuando lo sepa, mi nieta nunca tuvo una infancia memorable, y sé que ella dará lo mejor para ver a este bebe crecer. Ella te ama… te ama de corazón… eso lo noté desde la primera vez que la escuche mencionar tu nombre. Muchas cosas no serán fáciles, pero mientras estén juntas nada podrá detenerlas. Mi bisnieto será el más hermoso que pueda existir y su poder será inimaginable"_

- _"Gracias por hacer feliz a mi nieta… ahora ve y descansa, que ya habrá tiempo para preocuparnos… tienes mi apoyo incondicional no lo olvides" termina diciendo Trick_

Lauren empieza a llorar al escuchar las palabras de Trick y lo abraza sin previo aviso

- _"Gracias Trick… gracias… todo esto es nuevo para mí… y también quiero que sepas que mientras exista Bo siempre será lo más importante de mi vida… y ahora este bebé que crece dentro de mí", responde Lauren soltándose del abrazo_

- _"Lo sé… ahora ve, que mi nieta debe estarte buscando", responde Trick mientras sonríe_

Lauren se limpia las lágrimas y empieza a sonreír.

- _"Voy a ser mamá…", dice ella mientras sonríe y vuelve abrazar a Trick_

- _"La mejor", dice Trick abrazándola de vuelta_

- _"Y no te preocupes por Bo, ella se sentirá mejor pronto, es solo que la conexión entre las dos es muy fuerte… y ella ahorita está experimentando un poco de los síntomas del embarazo pero no porque ella lo esté, sino porque su cuerpo ella puede sentir en alguna medida lo que tu sientes", dice Trick._

- _"Solo quiero que se sienta mejor", dice Lauren_

- _"Lo estará te lo aseguro" termina diciendo Trick_

Los dos terminan de despedirse y Lauren emprende su camino de regreso a su departamento, mientras camina ella empieza a asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, su vida había cambiado pero la felicidad que la embargaba empezaba a desintegrar todo el miedo que tenía al principio. Durante su regreso ella entra a una de las farmacias y compra una prueba de embarazo para determinarlo por medio de la orina, y luego se dirige a su departamento.

Silenciosamente Lauren abre la puerta de su departamento y encuentra todo tal y como lo había dejado Bo todavía dormía. Ella deja sus llaves sobre la mesa y sube rápidamente las escaleras al llegar arriba a su habitación Bo estaba descansado bajo las sábanas, así que Lauren entró al baño y se cambió, se hizo la prueba y espero los minutos que indicaban las instrucciones de la prueba, las dos pequeñas líneas color rosa terminaban de confirmarlo todo, de pronto la puerta del baño sueña.

- _"Bebe… estás ahí", dice Bo medio dormida aún_

- _"Sí… solo dame unos minutos y estaré contigo en la cama", dice Lauren._

Bo regresa a la cama y espera a que Lauren la acompañe, en el interior del cuarto de baño Lauren termina de alistarse para dormir y cepilla sus dientes. Al salir del baño se acerca a la cama y ve a Bo despierta.

- _"Cómo te sientes", pregunta Lauren levantando las sábanas para entrar a la cama_

- _"Mejor… y tu", responde Bo acercándose al cuerpo de Lauren_

- _"Yo… yo… solo estoy algo cansada", responde Lauren ella sabía que tenía que decirle a Bo todo pero quería hacerlo de la forma correcta _

- _"Bueno entonces vamos a descansar", dice Bo acurrucándose cerca de Lauren_

Lauren se da media vuelta lo cual hace que Bo se posicione detrás de ella y ponga su mano sobre su abdomen y bese su hombro

- _"Porque siempre hueles tan tico", dice Bo mientras pasa su nariz por el hombro y cuello de Lauren._

Lauren pone su mano encima de la de Bo y sonríe.

- _"Sabías que te amo", dice Lauren_

- _"Si lo sé… pero me encanta escucharte decirlo", dice Bo apretando un poquito más a Lauren_

Lentamente las dos se quedan dormidas, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre de Lauren las horas pasan rápidamente mientras las chicas descansan, a la mañana siguiente los nervios se apoderaron de la rubia haciendo que se levantara temprano. Ella bajó a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, minutos antes había llamado al Hospital para indicar que estaría ahí hasta el mediodía, su mente estaba un poco intranquila y se veía algo nerviosa.

El café estaba listo y el desayuno también, Lauren colocó los platos y ordenó todo de una forma muy especial, encima de uno de los platos ella puso la prueba de embarazo, en donde indicaba con las dos líneas su estado. Ella quería hacer de este momento algo especial para ambas, sabía que Bo podía entrar en pánico y reaccionar de una forma inesperada o podía quedarse sin palabras y expresar todo lo que sentía en silencio con una solo sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Al escuchar unos pasos en la habitación de arriba Lauren empieza a impacientarse, nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa como ahora, esto no era un momento simple entre ellas era la prueba más real de que el amor entre ambas hacía todo lo imposible absolutamente realizable. Al ver a Bo bajar las escaleras Lauren contiene la respiración y pone sus manos en su abdomen y se repite a ella misma.

- _"Ahora entiendes que es lo que siento cuando veo a tu madre", dice Lauren como diciéndole a su bebé que el montón de mariposas en su estómago eran el efecto de ver a Bo._

Lauren la mira y no le pierde la mirada mientras Bo se dirige a ella.

- _"WOW!, no sé qué tiene hoy, pero puede sentirte desde que cruce la mirada contigo"; dice Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"Es sólo que no puedo dejar de admirar lo bella que eres y más aún en las mañanas", dice Lauren sonrojándose._

- _"Estás coqueteando conmigo Dra. Lewis", dice Bo poniendo sus labios sobre los de Lauren_

Lauren no puede evitar sonreír y la abraza.

- _"Cómo te sientes hoy?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Mejor que nunca… no sabía que dormir con la mujer más preciosa de este planeta podía curar tan rápido", dice Bo mientras empieza a besar el cuello de Lauren_

La piel de la rubia se eriza poro a poro, el roce de los labios de Bo en su cuerpo tenían un efecto espectacularmente único, ella no podía describirlo.

- _"Sabías que tu cuerpo está pidiéndome a gritos que haga esto, estás exquisitamente brillante", dice Bo mientras pasa sus labios cerca de la oreja de Lauren_

- _"Tengo que empezar a controlarme en ese aspecto" dice Lauren riendo_

- _"No… nunca te atrevas hacerlo, me encanta verte así, me encanta la forma en como tu respiración se acelera tratando de llevar más oxígeno a este corazón que late a mil por hora cada vez que estoy cerca", dice Bo poniendo su mano en el pecho de Lauren._

- _"Me dejas sin aliento Bo", dice Lauren mientras toma el rostro de Bo entre sus manos y le da un beso profundo que las hace caer al sofá._

Bo rápidamente se hace cargo de la ropa de Lauren dejándola totalmente desnuda en cuestión de segundo, Lauren no puede resistirse a toda esa oleada de sensaciones, Bo que había bajado únicamente con uno de los kimonos de Lauren, se deshace de él rápidamente. Las manos calidad de Bo recorren los muslos de Lauren haciéndola respirar profundamente.

Mientras se acomodan en el sofá, Bo se posiciona encima de Lauren y empieza a besarla con más deseo, sus manos encuentras su camino dentro de los muslos de Lauren y hace que esta gima ante la sensación.

- _"Dios!, estas tan húmeda", exclama Bo al poner su mano en los pliegues de Lauren_

Lentamente los dedos de Bo encuentran el lugar perfecto para brindarle todo el placer necesario para que Lauren arquee su espalda, el ritmo que las dos llevan es totalmente armonioso entre ambas, sus cuerpos resbaladizos se movían a un ritmo frenético, sus respiraciones se sentían agitadas dentro de sus bocas. Al sentir las vibraciones en el cuerpo de Lauren, Bo la besa lentamente y la sostiene firme con su otra mano, todo el cuerpo de la rubia se llena de pequeños temblores y hacen que Bo saque su mano y la ponga en su boca.

- _"No sé cómo lo haces… pero eres increíble", dice Lauren dándole un beso a Bo_

- _"Es porque tú eres demasiado sexy, no me puede resistir", dice Bo acurrucándose encima de Lauren y poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lauren escuchando su corazón latir rápidamente_

Lauren abraza a Bo y la besa en la cabeza

- "Aquí la única mujer sexy eres tú", dice Lauren riendo

Bo mira a Lauren y se acerca a besarla

- _"Soy la mujer más afortunada que pueda existir", dice Bo tomando la mano de Lauren_

Las dos se quedaron durante unos minutos así acostadas en el sofá y de pronto Bo se levanta dejando a Lauren todavía desnuda, ella se pone de pie y se pone el kimono.

- _"Ok… creo que antes de bajar y encontrarme con esta maravillosa sorpresa olía delicioso, así que disfrutemos del desayuno", dice Bo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. _

Lauren había se había olvidado por un momento de todo lo que había preparado en la cocina. Cuando Bo llegó a la cocina se dirigió inmediatamente a la máquina de hacer café, Lauren todavía estaba acostada en el sofá. Cuando Bo puso su tasa en la isla de la cocina ella vio uno de los platos y su mirada se centró en la prueba de embarazo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, con manos temblorosas ella toma la prueba y la acerca para poder ver las dos líneas color rosa, y de pronto las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

- _"Bo!...", dice Lauren en el sofá todavía sin ver su expresión_

Al recordar lo que había en el plato de la cocina Lauren se hace suspendido del sofá y ve a Bo inmóvil con la prueba de embarazo entre sus manos. Al ver como las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus mejillas el corazón de Lauren se detiene.

Lentamente se acerca y pone su mano en la de Bo. La mirada de Bo todavía estaba en la prueba de embarazo y de pronto ella ve a Lauren que todavía estaba desnuda.

- _"Te amo", dice Bo a verla_

- _"Te amo también" dice Lauren acercándose más a Bo_

- _"Lauren…", dice Bo casi sin habla de lo emocionada que estaba_

- _"Bo… déjame explicarte", dice Lauren_

- _"No… no… no es lo que tú piensas… esto… esto salió de nosotras dos", dice Lauren tomando la prueba de embarazo entre sus manos_

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y las pupilas de Bo se dilataban.

- _"Que quieres decir", dice Bo entre sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo_

- _"Con esto quiero decirte que por primera vez en toda mi vida soy la mujer más feliz y me siento completa al tenerte en mi vida y más ahora que un pequeño Dennis está creciendo dentro de mi" dice Lauren mientras empezaba a llorar_

- _"Un pequeño Dennis" dice Bo sonriendo aún más_

- _"Lauren estás diciendo que…", exclama Bo_

- _"Sí… estoy embarazada… vamos a ser mamás", dice Lauren mirando a Bo a los ojos_

- _"Por favor dime que esto no es un sueño… como puede ser esto real"; dice Bo poniendo sus manos en el abdomen desnudo de Lauren._

- _"Recuerdas la noche en que te saque del bar y te hice unas pruebas, esa noche accidentalmente pinche mi dedo con tu aguja y ahora mi ADN cambió, ahora soy fae, esa misma noche tú y yo hicimos en amor, y quedé embarazada" explica Lauren_

- _"Lauren por favor no estés jugando conmigo", dice Bo _

- _"No estoy jugando, es la verdad… ya Trick lo sabe… el me ayudo a descubrirlo", responde Lauren_

- _"Sé que son muchas cosas a la vez, para mí también lo fueron, apenas ayer me di cuenta y esperé hasta hoy, cuando te sintieras mejor", dice Lauren_

Sin que Lauren tuviera chance de seguir hablando Bo la toma en un fuerte abrazo y la besa, el beso era impresionantemente especial, toda su energía, emoción, pasión estaban en él, Lauren simplemente se dejó llevar. Al terminar el beso Bo pone su frente en la de Lauren y respira.

- _"Nunca en mi vida pensé en sentirme así… tu… solo tú eres dueña de todo esto que siento Lauren. Llegaste de una forma particular y transformaste todo a tu paso, eres dueña de todo mi corazón, y ahora de mi vida, sabes… cuando era niña añoraba esto, porque fue algo que nunca tuve, nunca tuve una familia llena de tanto amor y cuando tu entraste en mi vida lo sentí por primera vez, sentí que todo lo que había soñado de niña se podía hacer realidad a tu lado, y hoy puedo dar fe de que los sueños se hacen realidad, porque por mucho tiempo soñé con alguien como tú, alguien con quien tener una familia y ser feliz, y tú has cumplido todo. Quiero que sepas que nada me hace más feliz en el mundo que esto, voy a ser mamá al lado de la mujer que amo, voy a tener un hijo contigo con la mujer más asombrosa, inteligente, sexy, valiente y terca que conozco. No cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo", dice Bo mientras vuelve a ver a Lauren a los ojos_

- _"Bo…", dice Lauren_

- _"Shhhh… sólo déjame terminar", dice Bo_

- _"Lauren tu cambiaste mi vida, y ahora más que nunca nada nos va a separar, vamos a ser mamá, vamos a formar un hogar, te prometo que nada les va a pasar a los dos, aunque debo de der honesta, sé que ahora que eres fae tenemos algunas cosas a favor pero también tenemos muchas otras en contra, pero nada de eso va a hacer que yo deje de amarte. Nunca lo haré… Te amo más que a mi vida… lo entiendes", dice Bo llorando_

- _"Bo… yo solo quiero hacerte feliz… tal y como tú lo haces conmigo", dice Lauren agarrando a bo y cerrando el espacio ente ambas._

Durante unos minutos prolongados Bo abrazó a Lauren sus cuerpos todavía tibios por la actividad tuvieron recientemente.

- "Gracias… Lauren… gracias por existir", dice Bo con su cabeza en el hombre de la rubia

- "Gracias a Dios te encontré", dice Lauren mientras se aferra a la madre de su hijo

El departamento de Lauren estaba lleno de una energía positiva, la alegría que irradiaba de los cuerpos de Bo y Lauren era tan grande que hacía que todo alrededor fuera perfecto. Las lágrimas de felicidad inundaban el lugar y los besos no cesaron durante casa toda la media mañana.


	40. Capítulo 40

El medio día había llegado y Bo había pasado toda la mañana abrazando a Lauren, la noticia de que iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba era la sorpresa más hermosa que había tenido en toda su vida, aunque pasarían meses para que a Lauren se le notada una barriguita Bo ponía su mano en el abdomen con tanto ilusión que hacía que Lauren se derritiera de inmediato por ella.

Lauren debía regresar al hospital, ella solo había pedido la mañana libre con el objetivo de poder compartir este preciado momento con Bo.

- _"Cariño debo irme", dice Lauren soltándose del abrazo de Bo_

- _"Porque… no queda conmigo", dice Bo_

- _"Bebe… debo regresar al trabajo… te prometo algo, cuando regrese hoy nos sentaron a hablar un poco sobre todo esto, debemos pensar en que le diremos a mi madre y como manejaremos todo esto ante todos", dice Lauren_

- _"Tu madre!..." dice Bo algo nerviosa_

- _"Sí… mis padres deben de saber que serán abuelos, además me gustaría que los conocieras", dice Lauren tomando las manos de Bo al verla nerviosa._

- _"Lo que tú quieres bebe… pero antes déjame al menos llevarte al trabajo no quiero que nada te pase", dice Bo levantándose del sofá_

- _"Bo… estoy bien… pero me gustaría mucho que me lleves al trabajo", dice Lauren sonriendo al ver Bo preocuparse más de lo que ya lo hacía normalmente._

Si antes Bo era la mujer más atenta del mundo con Lauren ahora lo era el triple, con mucha delicadeza Bo posicionó a Lauren en el asiento del pasajero y le colocó el cinturón, la sonrisa en el rostro de Bo no había desaparecido, su hoyuelo ese que tanto amaba Lauren ahora era casi permanente en ella. Al empezar a conducir al Hospital Bo lo hacía con tanta lentitud que Lauren empezó a reír.

- _"Creo que mi abuela conduce más rápido que tú" exclama Lauren riendo_

- _"Debemos de ser precavidos ahora hay muchos locos en la carreteras", dice Bo seriamente_

- _"Creo que la única mujer sexy y loca está conduciendo ahora al lado mío, has visto la cola de autos que traemos atrás", dice Lauren_

- _"Yo no tengo ninguna prisa, solo quiero llevarte hasta el Hospital segura", dice Bo_

- _"Eres adorable sabías?", dice Lauren_

Bo solo sonríe ante el comentario de Lauren, a pesar de que les tomo el doble de tiempo del que a Lauren le hubiera tomando para al Hospital, la doctora le encantaba ver a Bo ser tan atenta con ella. Al bajarse del vehículo Bo se acerca a Lauren, sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba mucho mostrar su vida privada al público y mucho menos en su lugar de trabajo por lo que se quedó al margen, pero al sentir la mano de Lauren tomar la suya y acercarla a ella, no pudo resistirse. Lauren tomó a Bo y la besó, era un beso tan tierno que el cuerpo de Bo respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura de Lauren. Al soltar el beso y Bo suspira, Lauren se queda todavía con los ojos cerrados después del beso.

- "Vas a ser la mejor mamá del mundo… y yo voy amarte más cada día", exclama Lauren

Bo cierra los ojos ante el comentario de Lauren y la vuelve a besar.

- _"Por favor llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea cualquier cosa y me tendrás aquí en un segundo", dice Bo_

- _"Lo sé… pero debes dejar de preocuparte tanto… se cuidarme y sé que si por ti fuera estarías todo el día al lado mío pero también debemos de ser cuidadosas, recuerda lo que Trick nos dijo", dice Lauren saliendo de la zona personal de Bo._

- _"Lo sé… lo sé… pero….", dice Bo_

- _"Pero nada… ahora no podemos pensar solo por nosotras recuerda que ahora somos tres", dice Lauren interrumpiendo Bo_

- _"Ok está bien… pero por favor ten cuidado en todo lo que hagas", dice Bo con una expresión de preocupación_

- _"Lo prometo", dice Lauren, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el Hospital_

Bo se quedó ahí de pie hasta que Lauren entrara al edificio, las ganas de seguirla y protegerla ahora eran mucho más intensas, pero sabía que debía ser precavida con su forma de actuar no debía levantar sospechas, por lo menos no mientras estuviera segura que Lauren no corría ningún riesgo. Así que en contra de su voluntad ella se subió a su coche y de dirigió a la crack house, todavía tenía muchas interrogantes sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo pero por ahora solo quería correr y decirle a Kenzi que iba tía.

Al llegar a la crack house, Bo encuentra a su mejor amiga sentada en el sofá inmersa en un videojuego, al verla concentrada ella se acerca lentamente y pone sus manos sobre sus ojos.

- _"Ok… quien quiera que sea, le patearé el trasero por hacerme perder mi juego", dice Kenzi_

Al escuchar la risa de Bo, ella tira su control sobre el sofá y se da media vuelta para ver a Bo con una cara de felicidad que nunca antes había visto.

- _"Al parecer la rubia tiene sus encantos contigo", dice Kenzi al ver a Bo_

- _"Porque dices eso", pregunta Bo_

- _"Por esa sonrisa tonta que tienes en tu rostro", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Tienes razón, no puedo evitarlo", dice Bo mientras se sienta al lado d Kenzi_

Kenzi podía sentir que algo sucedía, había una energía en su amiga que se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

- _"Kenzi, necesitamos hablar de algo… algo que ha cambiado mi vida para siempre… algo que me hace realmente feliz… algo de lo que quiero que seas parte, tal y como has sido parte de mi vida todos estos años desde que nos conocimos" dice Bo en un tono serio pero sin dejar de sonreír._

- _"Dime… que es Bo-Bo", dice Kenzi mientras apaga la TV_

- _"Recuerdas que en muchas ocasiones te dice que siempre soñé con una vida normal con una casa con alguien con quien compartir mi vida, con niño corriendo por el césped verde en el jardín", dice Bo_

- _"Sí… lo recuerdo y sé que los niños te vuelven loca", dice Kenzi_

- _"Sí… los niños siempre han sido uno de mis sueños", dice Bo_

- _"Aunque creo que todavía no se ha visto que una chica deje embarazada a otra, si es que estás pensando en tener niños con la doctora. Sé que ella es como una científico loca, pero no creo que la ciencia pueda resolver ese pequeño problema para ustedes", dice Kenzi _

- _"No ha sido la ciencia esta vez, ha sido mis poderes faes y los de Lauren quienes han hecho eso posible", dice Bo algo nerviosa ante la posible reacción de Kenzi_

- _"Espera… espera un momento… estás diciéndome que…", dice Kenzi abriendo un poco más sus grandes ojos color azul._

- _"Sí, Kenz… Lauren es fae, aunque no sé si algún día podré decir que eso ha sido algo bueno, ella, gracias a ese cambio obtuvimos el más preciado regalo que pueda haber", dice Bo_

- _"Holly shit", Lauren es fae!", exclama Kenzi_

- _"Accidentalmente ella se pinchó con una de las agujas que había utilizado en mí y cambie su ADN", responde Bo_

- _"Pero eso no lo más importante Kenzi, hay algo de lo que quiero que nos acompañes en ese nuevo viaje", dice Bo mirando ahora sus manos algo nerviosa._

- _"Bo sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea", dice Kenzi mirando el nerviosismo de su amiga_

- _"Bueno entonces será mejor que vayas preparando tus habilidades de niñera, vas a ser tía Kenz", dice Bo sonriendo._

Kenzi se queda inmóvil ante las palabras de su amiga.

- _"Acabas de decir que…", dice Kenzi _

- _"Sí… Lauren y yo vamos a ser madres…", dice Bo mirando a su amiga_

Kenzi reacciona y se lanza encima de su amiga y la abraza.

- _"Bo!... no lo puedo creer… cómo es esto posible", dice Kenzi emocionada abrazando a su amiga._

- _"Al parecer tengo la capacidad de embarazar chicas también, y ahora que Lauren es fae, después de algunas sesiones de actividades nocturnas, lo hice, y ella ahora está embarazada de mi primer hijo Kenz", dice Bo entusiasmada_

- _"Bo… eso es increíble…y Lauren que dice al respecto, cómo esta ella, cómo ha tomado este montón de cambios repentinos?", pregunta Kenzi_

- _"Ella está bien… ella está feliz Kenz, todo esto ha sido como un sueño… pero lo importante es que tenemos la ayuda de Trick para que nos guie en todas estas cosas, todavía tenemos muchas dudas y Lauren todavía debe de aprender que tipo de fae es y algunas de las nuevas reglas con la que tendrá que vivir ahora", responde Bo_

- _"Sabía que esa sonrisa tonta era a causa de la rubia… pero ahora me doy cuenta que el efecto de Lauren en tu vida es irremplazable", dice Kenzi sonriendo a Bo _

- _"y no habría nada más feliz que ser la tía de un precioso Dennis corriendo por todos lados", dice Kenzi tirando a Bo en un abrazo fuerte_

- _"Serás la mejor tía de todas, estoy segura", dice Bo_

Durante toda la tarde las chicas pasaron hablando del tema de todo lo imposible que parecía y de cómo la vida había dado giros tan grandes entre Bo y Lauren pero que al final la única razón para que todo esto estuviera pasando es porque de alguna forma las dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Aunque todavía faltaba una hora para la salida de Lauren, Bo ya estaba afuera del Hospital esperándola en su camaro amarillo, por otro lado los mensajes en el celular de Lauren no había parado de sonar desde que Bo la había dejado al medio día, cada vez más se sorprendía de que tener a Bo en su vida solo había cambiado las cosas para mejorarlas.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Lauren cruzaba las puertas centrales del Hospital, al ver a Bo apoyada en el vehículo mirándola fijamente hizo que el rubor alcanzara sus mejillas rápidamente, lentamente Lauren se acercó a la bella mujer que la esperaba y Bo sonrió al verla acercarse.

- _"Sé me hizo una eternidad todo este tiempo sin ti", responde Bo acercándose libremente a Lauren._

La reacción que había tenido Lauren esa mañana cuando ella fue a dejarla, hacían que Bo se sintiera segura de que si se acercaba a la rubia ella no la iba a rechazar o sentirse incomoda porque alguien las viera.

- _"Me alegra que hayas venido a recogerme, te extrañaba", dice Lauren poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Bo y presionando su cuerpo contra el vehículo_

Bo sabía que Lauren era muy tímida pero ahora estaba muy sorprendida de cómo ella se comportaba, como si no le importara lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

- _"Sabías que estas besando en la calle frente a todos y estás haciendo que me ponga muy caliente al sentirte tan cerca de mí", dice Bo mientras recoge el cabello de Lauren entre sus dedos_

- _"Y tu sabías… que no me importa nadie más que tú, y podría desnudarte y hacerte el amor ahora mismo aquí en este instante", le dice Lauren acechándose a la oreja._

Al escucharla, Bo pierde un poco el equilibrio y traga un poco de saliva.

- _"Cómo lo haces?", dice Bo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento_

- _"Cómo hago que?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Cómo me haces débil con un solo suspiro de tu boca en mi piel y a la vez tan fuerte que hacer sentir que puedo vencer cualquier cosa a mi alrededor", dice Bo sonriendo ante las besos de Lauren cerca de su oreja_

- _"Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti", dice Lauren cerrando el espacio entre ambas con un pequeño beso._

- _"No cambiaría nada de mi vida, absolutamente nada volvería a enfrentar a cada fae, volvería a tener una infancia desastrosa solo con saber que al final ibas aparecer tu", dice Bo cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a la doctora._

- _"Bo no digas eso…", dice Lauren poniendo su manos en el rostro de Bo_

- _"Es la verdad Lauren… nunca había tenido tanta felicidad hasta que llegaste, y si para llegar a ti tuve que atravesar muchas cosas difíciles en mi vida, las atravesaría mil veces más con tal de tenerte así… cerca de mí" expresa Bo mientras una lágrima empieza a rodar sobre su mejilla._

- _"Bo… te amo… y si de algo estoy segura ahora es que tú eres lo que estado esperando toda mi vida, no habrá nadie más que pueda igualarte, tu eres la única para mí, y me hubiera encantado estar para ti antes, durante todas esas etapas difíciles de tu vida, pero ahora estoy aquí, tu eres mi presente y quiero decirte que no importa que pase estoy segura que serás mi futuro", dice Lauren limpiando las lágrima de Bo_

- _"Lauren yo te amo", dice Bo abrazándola fuertemente casi dejándola sin aire_

Por uno momentos se mantuvieron así abrazadas ante las miradas de todos los que pasaban, pero a ellas no les importaba nada más que una a la otra. Cuando al fin Bo pudo tranquilizarse un poco las dos se dirigieron al Dal, al igual que pasó al medio día, Bo conducía a una velocidad moderada en comparación a como lo hacía siempre, por lo que tardaron unos minutos más de lo que deberían. Al entrar al Dal Lauren entra de primero al verla Kenzi corre directamente hacia ella y la abraza fuertemente.

- _"Te prometo que le enseñare malas palabras y a comer cualquier cosa que parezca comestible", dice Kenzi abrazando a Lauren_

Lauren sonríe al sentir el abrazo sincero de la chica gótica y ante las palabras que acaba de decir

- _"Sé que lo harás, pero también sé que cuidaras de él como lo haría cualquiera de nosotras dos", dice Lauren soltándose del abrazado y mirando los azules ojos de Kenzi_

- _"No lo dudes", dice Kenzi mirando a Lauren_

Bo se acerca a las dos y sonríe. Desde la barra del bar Trick ve a las tres chicas algo emotivas y entiende lo que estaba sucediendo y sonríe al ver la felicidad en el rostro de las tres. Al acercarse a la barra Bo pide dos cervezas y pide un refresco para Lauren. Cuando pone el refresco frente a Lauren esta no puede evitar sonreír y se acerca al oído de Bo.

- _"Si sigues siendo tan linda conmigo, no voy a resistirme", dice Lauren mientras empieza a tomar un sorbo de su refresco._

- _"Solo espera a que empiece a cargarte para llevarte a la cama", dice Bo levantando la ceja y sonriendo._

Mientras Bo y Kenzi disfrutaban de su cerveza Trick fue al cuarto de atrás con Lauren, él todavía debía hacerle unas pruebas para determinar la clase de fae en que ella se había convertido, al entrar en el cuarto Lauren se sienta en el sofá y Trick saca un poco de sangre de Lauren, aunque era un procedimiento con el que Lauren estaba familiarizada, Trick lo había hecho con otro tipo de equipo médico, parecía más antiguo, pero ella sabía que podía confiar en Trick.

- _"Trick… que piensas de todo esto", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Lauren… tú y Bo… han hecho realidad una leyenda… algo que todos creían imposible Ustedes dos lo han hecho posible… el niño que está creciendo dentro de ti será muy poderoso, más de que lo alguno de nosotros puede imaginar", dice Trick_

- _"Debería preocuparme por eso?", pregunta Lauren_

- _"Por ahora preocúpate por tener cuidado con cada cosa que hagas, cuando sea el tiempo correcto les indicaré a las dos las cosas para las que deben prepararse", menciona Trick_

Aunque el comentario de Trick no era muy claro, Lauren solo quería disfrutar de cada uno de los pasos de ser madre junto a Bo.

- _"Sabes… tengo algunas dudas y tal vez tú puedas ayudarme" dice Lauren_

- _"En lo que pueda ayudarte, lo haré Lauren", responde Trick_

- _"Quisiera saber si es buena idea que mis padres se enteren de todo y conozcan a Bo", menciona Lauren_

Trick se queda un poco pensativo y le responde

- _"Sé que esto es algo complicado de explicar a tus padres Lauren, pero creo que ellos tiene derecho a saberlo todo, pero también quiero que sepas que esto traerá consecuencias con las que tendrás que lidiar, al decirles a tus padres ellos estarán expuestos a cualquier amenaza, así que deberás pensar en que después de que ellos se enteren necesitarán de una protección especial", responde Trick_

- _"Ya lo había pensado, pero quiero que ellos lo sepan, no quiero esconder nada de lo que ahora soy, y sé que es les costará un poco creerlo pero me aceptaran tal y como soy ahora", responde Lauren_

- _"Entiendo que tus padres son parte importante de tu vida, y sé que ellos estarán felices de que vayas hacerlos abuelos", dice Trick sonriendo_

- _"Hay algo que me preocupa también… mi embarazo es normal… tendré las mismas características de cualquier otra mujer embarazada, mi tiempo de gestación será más corto… tendré los mismo cambios corporales de cualquier humano?, pregunta Lauren_

- _"Tu embarazo será como cualquier humano… la única diferencia que tendrás es que el periodo de gestación es más corto que en los humanos, en los faes los embarazos duran 6 meses, por un lado parece ser una ventaja pero debes de tener en cuenta que muchos se preguntarán por el tiempo que te tomará en traer al luz al nuevo bebé", responde Trick_

- _"Creo que debería renunciar al Hospital, tal vez abrir una clínica propia… no lo sé", exclama Lauren._

- _"Creo que tienes razón en dejar el hospital antes de levantar más sospechas, sé que es una decisión difícil, porque sé que te apasiona tu trabajo pero ahora eres diferente Lauren", responde Trick_

- _"Lo sé… en la noche trataré de hablar con Bo acerca de estos temas", dice Lauren_

Mientras Lauren sigue limpiándose la zona de donde Trick sacó, Bo entra a la habitación. Al ver a Lauren inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminan y ella sonríe.

- _"Estaba empezando a preocuparme", dice Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"Estoy bien… Trick solo tomó un poco de mi sangre para determinar la clase de fae que soy", dice Lauren_

- _"Bueno eso sería fácil de distinguir para mi… porque para mí eres una sexy y preciosa fae que me tiene locamente enamorada", dice Bo sonriéndole a Lauren_

El comentario de Bo hizo que las mejillas de Lauren explotaran de color. Trick solo sonríe ante las ocurrencias de su nieta.

- _"Creo que por ahora solo debemos esperar, esto podrá tardar alguno día quizás semanas, pero esperemos que todo esté resuelto en un tiempo corto", dice Trick_

- _"Eso quiere decir que puedo llevarme a mi novia a casa", pregunta Bo_

- _"Sí… y Bo por favor deja de preocuparte tanto… todo parece estar bien con Lauren por ahora", dice Trick._

- _"Lo intentaré", responde Bo_

Al salir de la Bo y Lauren se despiden de Kenzi y salen del Dal, antes de subirse al auto, Lauren toma las llaves y mira a Bo.

- "Esta vez yo conduzco", dice Lauren

- "Ok… ok… lo que mi novia diga", dice Bo

Rumbo al departamento de Lauren, Bo no parada de mirar a la rubia.

- "_Bo deja de hacer eso… estás poniéndome nerviosa", dice Lauren mirándola de reojo_

- _"En serio!", dice Bo acercándose a Lauren_

- _"Sí… tú eres cómo un gran imán para mí", responde Lauren_

- _"Pensé que te gustaba", exclama Bo_

- _"Me encanta cuando lo haces, pero no mientras conduzco porque podría quitar mis manos del volante para besarte y ya sabes lo que eso significaría", dice Lauren sonriendo_

- _"Lo siento…" dice Bo sentándose bien y mirando hacia el frente. _

- _"Estoy bromeando Bo… me encanta la forma en como me miras y no importa cuando lo hagas siempre me pondrás nerviosa pero no tanto como para perder el control del auto", dice Lauren tomando la mano de Bo y besándola en los nudillos._

Al llegar al departamento Bo va a la cocina y prepara un poco de té para ambas.

- _"En un momento estaré de vuelta, solo me cambiaré y bajaré… porque tenemos una charla pendiente", dice Lauren subiendo las escaleras._

- _"Está bien", dice Bo guiñándole un ojo_

Rápidamente Lauren entra al baño y se pone una de sus pijamas larga y baja las escaleras para su charla con Bo. Al bajar encuentra a Bo encendiendo unas velas en la mesa frente al sofá y con un par de tazas de té sobre la mesa.

- _"WOW! tu si sabes hacer de un momento cotidiano algo inolvidable", exclama Lauren acercándose a sofá._

- _"Solo quiero que te relajes y que te sientas cómoda" dice Bo terminado de encender la última vela._

Lauren se sienta y Bo la acompaña sentándose a su lado.

- _"Bo… sé que todo esto asusto, yo también estoy asustada… quiero que sepas que adoro verte tan preocupada por mí", dice Lauren tomando la mano de Bo_

- _"Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que nada malo vaya a pasarles" dice Bo_

Al escuchar a Bo incluir a su hijo en la conversación hace que el corazón de Lauren se acelere haciendo tomar a Bo y besarla apasionadamente.

- _"Dios… no sé lo que haría sin ti", dice Lauren_

- _"Me tienes Lauren… me tienes para siempre", responde Bo_

- _"Sabes hoy estuve hablando con Trick acerca de algunos temas entre ellos el de mis padres", menciona Lauren_

- _"Tus padres" dice Bo tensando su mandíbula_

- _"Sé que estas un poco asustada por este tema en particular pero de una vez te digo que aunque no estuviera embarazada quería hacer esto, quería mostrarles a mis padres la mujer que me hace feliz todos los días", dice Lauren_

- _"Sé que tus padres te adoran Lauren, pero me preocupa que ellos crean que lo que te hice es algo malo… y hasta cierto punto ellos tendrían razón… no es que yo no quisiera nada de eso contigo, todo lo contrario todas las cosas que una vez soñé me encantaría hacerlas realidad solo contigo, pero al convertirte en fae muchas cosas de tu vida se verán limitadas y hasta sé que podrías están en peligro por eso, por lo que me siento culpable" explica BO_

- _"Bo… todo fue un accidente… y debemos de pensar que quizás las cosas estaban escritas de este modo", responde Lauren_

- _"Trick me ha dicho que al decirles todo a mis padres corro el riesgo de que ellos sean lastimados pero quiero que ellos sean parte de esto, sé que mi madre se volverá loca cuando te conozca y mi padre también te adorará", dice Lauren_

- _"Así como lo dices sueña sencillo", exclama Bo tomando un poco de té_

- _ "Además yo estaré ahí contigo", dice Lauren tomándole la mano._

- _"Suena mejor", dice Bo tomando la mano de Lauren_

- _"Ok… entonces que te parece si el próximo fin de semana los visitamos?" pregunta Lauren_

- _"Suena perfecto" exclama Bo besando la palma de la mano de Lauren_

- _"Y hay otra cosa que me gustaría que sepas. Como madre fae Trick me ha explicado que los embarazos solo 6 meses, por lo que me recomendó tener mucho cuidado con esto ya que muchos se preguntarán cómo es posible tener a un niño en solo 6 meses, por lo que he pensado que lo mejor será renunciar al Hospital", dice Lauren_

Bo mira sus manos y un poco de tristeza aparece en su rostro, ella sabía que Lauren amaba la medicina, la ciencia era su vida y ahora tenía que dejarlo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- _"Lauren lo siento…" dice Bo_

- _"Bo… dejar el Hospital no significa que vaya a dejar mi profesión y dejar de ser doctora, podría iniciar mi propio consultorio o hacer algo diferente", dice Lauren acercándose a Bo_

- _"Yo no quiero que dejes de ser la Lauren de la que me enamoré… sé que amas la ciencia y nunca me perdonaría si por culpa mía dejar de hacer lo que amas" exclama Bo_

- _"Esto solo será mientras tengamos a nuestro hijo, ya veremos qué pasa luego, quizás hasta pueda volver a ser contratada en otro Hospital", dice Lauren tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Bo._

- _"Ya veremos", dice Bo_

Lauren pone sus manos detrás de la espalda de Bo y la atrae a ella.

- _"Y tu deja de ser tan condenadamente sexy cuando te preocupas por mi" dice Lauren dándole un pequeño beso._

Las chicas parecían una pareja sólida y establecida como si hubieran estado juntas por años, mientras terminaban de tomar su té a la luz de las velas, Bo pone se cabeza en las piernas de Lauren, mientras Lauren acaricia su cabello, en un gira tratando de acomodarse el rostro de Bo queda frente al abdomen de Lauren, por lo que se le hace imposible levantar la camiseta de la rubia y darle un pequeño beso en el abdomen aún tonificado de Lauren.

- _"Lauren", dice Bo_

- _"Sí", responde Lauren_

- _"Tú que prefieres niño o niña", dice Bo sonriendo_

- _"No lo sé… pero estoy segura que sin importar su género deseo que tenga tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos color chocolate", dice Lauren_

Bo gira su cabeza y desde las piernas de Lauren en donde está apoyada la vuelve a mirar fijamente a los ojos y susurra entre sus labios.

- _"Te amo"_

Luego Bo se acerca nuevamente al abdomen de Lauren y susurra cerca de su ombligo.

- _"Y te amo a ti también, estoy esperando por ti, así que apresúrate tengo muchas cosas que compartir contigo", dice Bo_

Sus manos se aferran a la cintura de Lauren y las dos disfrutan del momento.

* * *

**Hola a todos discúlpenme un poco por la tardanza... ha sido una semana larga, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo, con la felicidad de haber disfrutado el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada de Lost Girl. Me encantó el final en donde vemos a Lauren recordar a Bo. Nos vemos pronto. Saludos desde Costa Rica**


End file.
